SPD: Unity
by tkcritic056
Summary: The second season of S.P.D., the team of teens returns, with new dangers, new challenges, new enemies, but they also have new allies, as the team finds and recruits young heroes to join their team, but also faces the rising wrath of Taskmaster, and S.P.D.'s newest threat: The Syndicate...
1. Ep 1 Rise Of The Syndicate-Part 1

_'My name is Randy Cunningham, but there are only few people who know me by another name, The Ninja. And I'm apart of a team of super powered teenagers under the command of Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. Over the passed months, I've been seeing the world, fighting a ton of bad guys... and I made some good friends along the way... It's been nearly a couple weeks after we defeated the Mandarin and saved the world! Only annoying thing is that no one will ever know we saved the world... And before anyone mentions, yes! I was the reason the world needed saving, but that was the past, I've seen the wrongs and made up for it by saving my friends and sealing the Mandarin in the urn forever. It's been quite for a while; maybe some bad guys may have thought that we were too much of the real thing...'_

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse in Jump City,

Swinging on the top railings on a red scarf, a familiar black ninja suit wearing hero was swinging,

It was Randy Cunningham or in his Ninja costume, he was known as The Ninja.

Ninja stopped swinging and landed on the floor and ran up to a huge crate and hid behind it.

A beeping sound started to go off, Ninja reached his right hand to his belt and pulled put a small portable device that had the same colour scheme as his Ninja costume, and he looked at it and held it close to his face.

 _'Ninja, we've got company in here!'_ The voice of a girl came out of the device,

* * *

In another part of the warehouse,

Another familiar hero was running down the room, dressed in a full white cat-like suit; with a mask covering her whole head but it also has yellow eyes, with her hair sticking out in a long, high ponytail.

"Engaging at the east entry," She said into her watch on her left wrist.

 _'Ava Ayala, also known as White Tiger, cat-like speed and reflexes'_ Ninja narrated, introducing one of his teammates,

But then something in the shadows, punches her and knocks her down to the floor,

Ninja sees this and lifts up his device. "Julie, Kai! Tiger's down!" He said to his device.

* * *

In another part of the warehouse,

Two familiar teenage girls were running down the room,

A 16 year old girl with tanned-skin and dark blue eyes, long sliver hair in a left side ponytail, she had a pink top with three yellow hearts on that had no sleeves and showed her belly and had white fingerless gloves on that covers her forearms. She was wearing headphones around her neck and a portable music player attached to her right shoulder, she also had pink shorts on with white boots.

And the other girl was a 16 year old teenage girl, who was wearing a yellow helmet that covered her face and whole head, and was, wearing an orange shirt with a gilet and grey green cargo pants.

 _'Any visual on an adversary..?'_

The tanned-skinned girl held her wrist watch near her mouth, "Yeah, been missin' for months and picks now to come out of hiding, and movin' right for us!" She said into it,

The yellow helmeted girl ran with the tanned skinned girl, "Or is it _we_ who move for him?" She mentioned, sounding a little ditzy.

The tanned-skinned girl looked at the yellow helmeted girl as they ran, "What, no, he's movin' right for us!" She told her, sounding confused on what she would say that.

"Perspective defines reality, girl," The yellow helmeted girl told her,

"Kai, stop it!" The tanned-skinned girl told her, annoyed by her wordplay.

 _'Julie Hayward, holder of an energy from another dimension that gives her super strength'_ Ninja narrated, introducing the sliver haired, tanned-skinned girl.

 _'Kaikaina Grif, expert sharpshooter with any kind of blaster, gun or rifle, black belt in Krav Maga, Moraingy, Karate and Kung Fu'_ Ninja narrated, introducing the yellow helmeted girl.

But then something punches Julie and Kaikaina, sending them flying and crashing into some boxes,

Ninja then landed on the floor, near them as he looked at the thing that just ran passed, behind him.

Ninja lift up his device, "Bee, A-B! He's coming your way!"

* * *

In another part of the warehouse,

Two familiar heroes were running towards the shadowy figure,

One of them was a big blue muscularly, 16 year old teenage hulk with armoured skin, had three spikes on his head and one on his chin, he also had pointy ears, yellow eyes, two spikes on both shoulders and had three fingers on each hand, a white belt on his waist line and was wearing a pair of black shorts, he had two toes on each foot, the blue hulk's name was A-Bomb.

The other one was a small Medabot with a white face plate and it's body had a full yellow paint job, and had two gauntlet guns, one side had two barrels and other had one barrel. The head had a horn with two barrel rockets on top facing away from each other. The yellow Medabot's name was Metabee,

"Dude, you don't need to yell, man." The yellow Medabot told Ninja as he and the blue spikey hulk ran.

 _'Rick Jones, also known as A-Bomb, the team leader, super strong, able to blend into his surroundings like a chameleon and possesses a near impenetrable armoured skin, and has the ability to turn into a rolling wrecking ball.'_ Ninja introducing the spikey blue hulk,

 _'Metabee, an too cool for school Medabot, maybe small but he can pack a punch with his gauntlets and horn missiles.'_

A-Bomb and Metabee both ran after the shadowy figure as Ninja jumps down and joins the two in the chase.

The three of them turns right on a corner and all stopped as they saw the shadowy figure be revealed,

"Oh great... Felix!" Metabee said having an annoyed look in his eyes,

The shadowy figure steps forwards, and reveals himself,

He was a 17 year old guy, who was wearing a steel and orange trim helmet with a thin grey visor over his head; he was wearing full body armour,

The guy's name was Felix, enemy to team S.P.D.

Felix looked at the three heroes, and crossed his arms as he chuckled a bit, "Ha-ha, long time, no see, Jones." Felix said to A-Bomb, in a over-confident tone of voice.

A-Bomb, Ninja and Metabee all readied themselves for a fight with Felix.

Felix then lifted up both his fists and aimed them at the three of them, blasting an energy blast at them, A-Bomb, Ninja and Metabee all quickly jumped to the side and dodged the blast, as it hits the ground, Metabee then charges towards him and jumps up to attack him, but Felix quickly spun around and kicks Metabee with his left leg, sending him flying into some crates.

Ninja quickly jumped up and reaches both his hands into his belt and tosses ring-like discs at Felix. "Ninja Rings!" Ninja yelled out, as he tosses them at Felix.

Felix quickly back-flipped and dodged the rings, Felix got back on his feet, he turned around and saw a briefcase, he then starts walking towards it, as he hold his right hand out and grabs the handle.

But then, a blaster shot was fired and hits the briefcase's handle, which makes Felix flinch as he pulls himself back, just avoiding the shot.

Felix rubbed his hand to see if it was shot of anything, Felix then looked up to his side and saw, on top of some crates, Kaikaina was holding her blaster, that was in sniper mode, as the firing end was smoking.

A-Bomb took this opportunity with Felix being distracted and quickly charges towards him, and tosses his right fist and punches Felix's stomach, sending him flying into a wall, smashing into it and making a crater in the wall.

Felix slid to the ground, and slowly got back up, as he looked the team, holding both hands up as they glowed red, as he was readied to attack.

 _'This is S.H.I.E.L.D. we have the building surrounded, surrender and come over quietly'_ The sound came from a voice through a microphone, which came from outside.

Felix heard it and then growled as he turned and saw team S.P.D., surrounding him; Felix then quickly pointed his hands at the ceiling and fires an energy blast at it, blasting a hole in the ceiling, causing some debris to fall towards them, and making the team to quickly jump back from Felix, dodging the debris. Felix then took this opportunity and looked up at the now hold in the ceiling, he then pointed his hands down and blasts a beam of energy and flies off the ground and flies upward through the hole in the ceiling, escaping from the building.

The team all looked up on the hole in the ceiling, as they were all annoyed that Felix got away again.

Metabee looked annoyed, "I hate it when he gets away!" He said, angry,

"Don't get worked up, Bee, he can't keep slippin' away forever, soon Felix is gonna mess up, and when he does..." A-Bomb told Metabee, looking down at the small Medabot, giving him a small smirk.

White Tiger walked up to her teammates, holding the briefcase in her hands, "Well, the important thing is that we didn't let Felix run off with this, it's experimental toxins, knowing Felix, he would have sold this for a pretty penny to a ruthless war criminal." Tiger told them,

Julie looked around the warehouse, "Who owns this place if they make deadly toxins?" She asked, looking curious,

"Morgan Edge…" The sound of a familiar voice entered the warehouse, as the team all turned to face where the voice came from, it was the guy was African-American man with brown eyes, with a black moustache and was bald. He wears a black shirt, pants and was wearing a black coat and wears an eye patch on his left eye.

The eye-patching wearing man was Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

He walked up to the team, "… CEO of Vega-gen, one of the top chemical research corporations on Earth," Nick explained to the team of teens, of Morgan Edge,

"I've heard about him in Science Weekly, he owns his own private island, a lot of people claims that he's just some hack, he doesn't even have a degree in toxicology or any other in that field, at all." White Tiger said, as she turned to look at Kaikaina and Ninja,

Julie then looked at her watch on her left wrist; she jumped in shock as she sees the time, "Guys, the time!" She yelled out, as she showed her watch to her time, to show them what time it was.

A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, and Kaikaina all realized that their lunch break was over and their next class is about to start at school,

"Sorry, gotta run!" Ninja said to Nick, as he, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee ran out of the warehouse,

While A-Bomb and Tiger followed as well, but not before turning and looking at Nick, "Let us know if you find something on about where Felix is," A-Bomb asked Nick, as he and Tiger ran out of the warehouse.

As Nick watched the team ran out, he shook his head, "Teenagers…" He said to himself,

* * *

Now, outside, A-Bomb, Ninja and White Tiger were jumping off rooftops, going as fast as they could, as Ninja leapt off a roof and tosses his scarf in mid-air and it grabs on to a water tower and Ninja pulled on his scarf, pulling himself to the next building.

White Tiger was running on a rooftop, sprinting, until she quickly stopped and crouches down and stuck her left leg on the ground and stuck it forward, sliding under a clothesline where there were some clothes hung on them, after she passes them, she quickly jumped up, over the gap between two buildings and did a back-flip over a gap and lands perfectly and stands up, with a brooding look in her eyes, as her ponytail was blowing in the wind as she quickly turned around to continue running.

A-Bomb was jumping at great heights with his super jumps, jumping off one roof to another,

Meanwhile, down below on the street, Kaikaina was driving down the road, on her motorcycle, that was black and orange and had only one large wheel in the middle of it,

Behind her was a blue low sports car with red tile on the middle of the hood, as Metabee was inside it, in the driver seat, as he was pushing the pedals via stilts,

Flying above them both, was Julie, as she was flying with her pink jetpack with the wings sticking out, as she was flying near them.

Everyone was getting closer and closer to school,

* * *

Just a few minutes later, now in the school, Randy and Ava were out of costume and him, her, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were all running down the hallway, as fast as they could, until they reached their classroom,

Literally, bursting through the door, A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all ran and sat down at their desks, while the rest of the students as well as the teacher watches them sit down, as all of them were panting for breath as they made it, and were proud of themselves for making it, just in time.

Randy leaned back on his chair and puts his arms behind his head, as he smiled, "Made it!" He said, as the bell rang.

But the teacher glares coldly at the six of them, " _That_ bell indicates the _end_ of the lesson," The teacher told them, telling them that they already missed class,

This makes A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee's looks of pride quickly disappear as they already missed class.

"That's detention for all six of you," The teacher told them, as he began writing up detention slips for each of them, while the rest of the students were leaving the class,

The teacher then walks over to them and starts handing the slips in, to each of them.

Julie looked at her detection slip, frowning as she sighed,

Ava stared at her detention slip, with a look of grief, as she hated when she got detention,

Metabee held up his detention slip and just tosses it aside; as he didn't care due to the fact that he doesn't even attend school.

Kaikaina looked at her one, but wasn't fazed by it due to her getting detention more times than one.

A-Bomb looked at he's and just sighed before gently slamming his forehead against his desk,

Randy held up his slip and looked at it, "A whole new school year…"

* * *

A few hours later, it was now night, and in the Jump City junkyard,

At the piles of wrecked cars, ripping a car hood off and ripping out the battery, it was Felix, as he was holding on to the battery and its electricity gets siphoned by Felix, as he was absorbing the energy of it.

Then the battery was completely dry of power, Felix then tosses it aside, as he walked up to another car to get another battery,

But then, the sound of some clanking was heard by Felix, as he quickly turned around to face where he heard that,

"Who's there?" Felix yelled out, as he scanned the area,

But then a stack of old tires fall, and Felix quickly reacted and aimed his right fist and shots an energy blast at the thing that knocked down the tires, the energy blast hits and destroys the tires but the thing quickly dodged it by jumping up high and landing on top of a car hood. Felix turned as he hears where the thing landed and turned his body around and blasts another energy blast with his left hand, at the car, the thing quickly jumped up and but when the blast hits the car, it explodes, creating a little shockwave that knocked the thing off-balance in mid-air and falls to the ground, landing face first.

The thing was a 16 year, skinny looking guy with extremely plain skin, plain brown hair, he was wearing a costume that had a metal vest on that had a large part on the back, which made it look like he had a hunchback, while covering the back of his neck, brown shoulder pads and the rest of the costume was green and had brown boots. His eyes were light yellow while his pupil colour was red, the guy's name was Todd Tolansky or as he calls himself, Toad.

Toad lifted his face out of the dirt and looked up, seeing Felix, standing in-front of him, glaring down at him with both his fists glowing with red energy.

Toad had a scared a nervous smile on his face, "Heh… Uh, Felix, is it? My name's Toad, I-I-I've been lookin' for you, hopin' we could discuss about a possible… Uh… partnership..?" Toad asked, talking in an urban accent, as he was really scared of Felix.

But Felix grabbed Toad by the shirt with both hands, and holds him up, as he held Toad near his helmet's faceplate.

"I'm flattered, but I just lost a huge score to some goody, goody losers, so I'm really not in the moody for a partnership..!" Felix told Toad, in an angered tone, as he raises up his right fist, as it starts glowing bright red, as he was about to blast him.

Toad started to panic, as he was swinging his arms and legs around, "Hey! Hey, man! I didn't mean to intrude on your... angry act... But, uh... how about you and I just forget about my... partnership offer and I'll just get outta yo' hair..." Toad said, smiling nervously, as he was really scared of Felix, and didn't want him to blast him into a piece of ash.

"Sorry, but I really need to get all this pent up anger and so far, you've managed to annoy me within two minutes of talking to me." Felix said; as he was still gonna kill Toad.

But then, a black car drove up to them, with its lights on, which catches the attention of Felix and Toad, as they both turned their heads, and saw the car, drive up and stops near them.

Then the car's window rolls down, Felix and Toad looks inside the car and sees, the driver, which really catches their eye.

The driver was a beautiful, Caucasian woman, wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and a scarf over her head.

The woman turned to look at Felix and Toad, as she smiled at them, while she lowered her sunglasses, revealing her blue eyes.

"Need a ride, handsome?" She asked them, in a seductive tone of voice.

Felix and Toad just stared at the mystery woman, until Felix turned and sees that he was still holding Toad up, and he then quickly tosses Toad aside and steps forward, towards the car.

"Sure…" Felix replied, in a calm and smooth tone of voice as he quickly opens the car door and gets in the passenger seat,

The car then drives off, leaving the junkyard, while Felix watches from his side-window, before turning to look at the woman, who, now up close, she was tall.

"The names Giganta," The woman introduced herself, as she takes her eyes off the road for a second to look and smile at Felix.

"Appropriate name…" Felix said, a little amazed by her height, as he looked at her.

"It's not a problem for you, is it?" Giganta asked him, as she kept her eyes on the road,

But Felix leans back on his chair, as he takes off his helmet, revealing his horribly scarred face, as it looked like a face of a zombie from a horror movie, there were areas on his face that had openings that revealed his inner skin tissue, while the parts that was still in tacked, looked dead and pale, and it looked like the left side of his face had more damage as his left eye lid was gone and his left eye was widely opened and bloodshot. His lips were gone, revealing his set of teeth and some small patches of hair on his head.

He looked at her, "Oh no… In fact, it's the opposite," Felix said to Giganta, gently, even with his young age, he was very fond with older women,

As the car drives on,

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Triskelion Island, inside the SHED,

Randy, A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Ava and Julie were in the kitchen, making dinner for tonight,

"The whole detection thing was so unfair; we should at least get a special doctors notes to get outta class more," Randy completed as he sat at the table took a sip of his soda, "We saved the Universe months ago and we get detention all because Julie's watch was off by one hour!" Randy said, annoyed, as he raised his right arm towards Julie/

Julie turned around to look at him, as she raised her hands up, as she had a defensive and annoyed look on her face, "Hey, all I did was forget to set my watch an hour back, stupid Daylight Saving Time!" Julie said, as she was annoyed by that,

"We shouldn't take this detention so hard, in the life of a superhero; you can never find a balance between the responsibilities of being a hero to the responsibility of being in high school." Ava explained to them, as she turns to look at them, as she cuts up some vegetables.

Then, Metabee enters the kitchen, carrying a box of his head, and walked over to the table and tosses it upward and it lands on the table, making a load slam sound, with catches everyone's attention.

Metabee then climbs on and stand on a chair, as he had an excited look in his eyes, as he stared at the box,

"Hey, guys! Check out what I dug up from tech lab!" Metabee said, excited, as Randy, Kaikaina, Julie and Ava all leans in to the table and looked at the things in the box.

They saw that it was full of gadgets, equipment and other stuff, Randy then spies a part of black goggles with green lens, he smiled widely as he knew what they were and quickly grabs them and puts them on.

"Hey, guys, check it out!" Randy said as he turns to at them,

Randy: _**Night-vision goggles!**_

Randy sang with glee, as he turns them on and the green lens brightens up, and he takes a look at Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee until he turns to look at Ava, who just stares, unemotionally at him.

"You do know that you're not suppose to wear those indoors." Ava told Randy, bored as she stares at him, uncaringly.

"What, why shouldn't I wear this in-" Randy said, but was quickly stopped, when Ava reaches her left hand over to the light switch in the wall and switches it on, turning the lights on, causing a huge blast of light to appear on the night-vision goggles view, and in turn, blasts Randy's eyes with a blinding light.

"GAAH-HA-HA!" Randy yelled out in pain, as he covers the lens with his hands and quickly falls backwards, hitting the floor, and starts rolling around, as he was blinded.

Metabee, A-Bomb, Julie and Kaikaina all watched Randy, as he was rolling around on the floor, with his eyes burning, while Ava was uninterested by this and turned around to continue cutting up vegetables.

Then, Nick walked into the kitchen and sees the team, before looking down and seeing Randy, as he was still rolling around on the floor, with his hands on his eyes.

"I see you're getting some training with some of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. tech (!)" Nick said, sarcastically, as his eye was narrowed.

Julie, A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Ava and Metabee all turned around and sees the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. standing before them,

"I've got some news," Nick Fury told the team,

Randy then puts his right hand on the table and pushes himself up, as he takes off the night-vision goggles, as his eyes pupils were dilated from the blinding blast of light as he looked around,

"What's going on? Is someone there?" Randy said, as he couldn't see, as he looked around.

"I just finished a meeting with the World Security Council and we've come to an agreement with Randy," Nick told them team,

For a few months, Nick has been trying to talk with the World Security Council, on what the verdict is on Randy, after he came back to their side.

"That's good, what's the agreement?" Julie asked Nick, with a hopeful look on her face.

Nick didn't answer him, as he just steps aside, revealing someone at the doorway,

The person was a 27 year old man, as he was wearing full gray body-armor and a helmet over his head, which was the same as Kaikaina's helmet but instead of yellow, his helmet was gray with a yellow stripe going down the middle of it, and had yellow Trim on the most parts of his armour.

A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Randy (After he regains his eyesight and his pupils went back to normal size) all looked at the fully armoured soldier, unsure on who he was.

"This is Special Agent Washington; he'll be your handler from now on." Nick introducing Washington to the team,

"What's that?" Metabee asked, as he didn't know what handler was.

"My job is to make sure that you do your job." Washington told them,

But, A-Bomb, Julie, Randy, Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked confused by this, at hearing that this Washington guy was gonna stay here and be on the team and be a handler.

Ava glared at Washington, who had his arms crossed, "And _this_ was the agreement you and the council came to?" She asked Nick, as she then looked at Fury.

"It was the only decision that didn't involve Randy getting sentence to prison or relocated to a random planet." Nick told them, "Just try and make the best of it, and try not to kill each other." He told them all as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Leaving team S.P.D. with their… new handler, Agent Washington, right there… in the kitchen… while they all stared at each other.

"Soooo… Nice to meet ya…" Metabee said to Washington, awkwardly breaking the ice.

"Hello, I'm Washington or you just call me Wash for short..." Washington said, a little awkwardly, to them, even though they already know his name.

" _'Washington'_? That's a weird name for an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." Randy said to him,

"I'm a special kind of agent; I'm a genetically designed soldier by birth, when I was born, it was from a surrogate mother, and by the time I could walk and talk and by the time my body had aged to the right age, I undergone training to get my acceptance to the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy, where we were given code-names for distinctive characteristic of someone." Washington explained his background,

"And you were giving the name _'Washington'_ , am I right?" Ava asked him,

Washington nodded, "Yes, once we're giving our names, we began training to be S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top soldiers and agents for only the most elite of missions." Washington tells them all,

"OK... Well, my name is Rick, but you can just call me A-Bomb, and that's Randy, Ava, Kai, Bee and Julie." A-Bomb introduced himself and his teammates.

Washington raised his right hand up to greet them, "Hello," He said to them,

But Julie had her arms crossed, as she glares at him, "Hello..." She replied, coldly as she walked out of the kitchen, with everyone watching,

"Was it something I said?" Washington asked, confused on Julie's cold feeling towards him.

Ava narrowed her eyes at Wash, "She had some bad history with the last _'Special Agent'_ , who was wearing full body armor." Ava told him, hinting him about Julie and Felix,

Kaikaina then steps forward and looks at Washington, "So what are you, like a cop or something?" She asked him,

"No," Wash told her, sounding slightly confused on why she asked him that,

"'Cause if you are, and I ask you, then you have to tell me, that's totally a law or something!" Kaikaina told back at him, more puhy on the matter.

"I'm _not_ the police, and that's not a real law." Wash said to Kaikaina, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well, if you're not a cop, then how do you _know_ it's not a real law? Busted!" Kaikaina yelled out, as she raises up her right hand and Randy gave her a high-5, as he smiled.

"OK, you caught me (!) Hey, is there anybody else... smart... here that I can talk too?" Washington asked, as he wants to talk to someone else besides Kaikaina,

But Kaikaina crossed her arms as she scoffs, "Hyeah, right, like I'm gonna tell you, I don't rat people out. Cop!" Kaikaina told him, completely oblivion to his sarcasm.

Wash then raises both his hands up, "OK, OK... I'm gonna leave now, I'm going to my new living quarters. Good luck with your... raging insanity." Wash told Kaikaina, as he didn't know if she was just air-headed or totally crazy.

Washington then turned around and walked of the kitchen, with Kaikaina, A-Bomb, Ava, Randy and Metabee all watching him leave.

"Hyeah? Whatever! Good luck with being a cop, _**COP!**_ " Kaikaina yelled out at him, still believing that he's a cop.

Ava, Randy, A-Bomb and Metabee all watched Wash leave, as Ava crosses her arms, while she narrowed her eyes,

"I don't like him..." Ava said, suspiciously, as she had a bad feeling in her gut about him.

Metabee turns to look at her, with a bored look in his eyes, "You don't like _anyone_ ,"

* * *

Meanwhile, now outside of Jump City,

Giganta drove Felix into the woods, driving the car on a rocky path towards a mountain.

In the car, Felix looked through his window and sees the passing trees, as he then turned to look at Giganta, as she was watching the path.

"My place would have been better (!)" Felix joked, as he was also hesitant and confused on where Giganta was taking him.

Giganta smiled a bit, "But my friends are here." She told him,

" _'Friends'_?" Felix said, a little more confused, before turning and looking through the front window and saw that they were driving towards the mountain face and they weren't stopping.

Felix jump in terror as he grabbed hold of the dashboard in fear, "NYAAY!" Felix yelled out in fear, as they were going to drive into the mountain wall.

But Giganta just smiled as she presses a button on the dashboard,

Then, the wall they were driving towards opens up, revealing a tunnel into the mountain. The car then drives into the tunnel, and the hatch closes.

* * *

Now, inside the mountain, Felix and Giganta exited the car and started walking down a tunnel, as Giganta took her sun glasses off as she walked.

Felix was holding his helmet under his right arm, as he takes a good look around and sees that, once they reached the end of the tunnel, at the end, it was a large lair, with technological equipment and large open areas with monitors and a huge computer.

Felix looked around and stopped when he saw a statue of Ninja, standing there, Felix was confused on why there was a statue of Ninja here.

But then, from out of the shadows, a 17 year old, huge muscular, mutant, teenage crocodile, standing on two feet, huge arms, green scales and a tail while his face was married with a scar running down the left side of his face, as he was wearing a wearing prison sleeveless jumpsuit. The mutant crocodile/teenage human hybrid was Waylon Jones or Killer Croc,

Killer Croc tackles the statue and opens his large crocodile jaws and bites the statue's head and breaks it off its body and crushes in his jaws, and then stood up and lifted up his two large arms and tosses them down, smashing the rest of the statue into dust.

Croc then stood up and turned to noticed Felix looking at him, which makes him growl like a animal as he gritted his razor sharp teeth at him.

Felix then backs up a bit from the mutant crocodile, as he then turned and saw, at one of the large computers, someone was on it, typing on the panel.

The person was a 16 year old teenage girl. She had lightest green skin; she also had dark green lips and short red hair that was in the shape of a rose head. She was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit that was sleeveless and had a small green vine around her right bicep and was bare feet. The girl was Pamela Isley or just Poison Ivy,

She turned away from the screen and notices Felix, looking at her, as she gave him a flirty smile.

Felix then looked up and saw some bats flying around the lair; he then looked down and saw, standing in an area,

It was a 17 year old teenage girl, but she had light blue skin, short hair that was a deep blue, dark blue lips and she had a scary look in her eyes. She was wearing a prison jumpsuit; the girl was Louise Lincoln or Killer Frost.

Frost had a demonic smile on her face as she looked up and saw some bats fly above her, she then raised up her right hand and aimed it at one bat, she then shoots a beam of ice out of her hand and the beam hits a bat, completely freezing it and causing it to fall to the ground, where it shatters on impact, shattering the bat to bits, as Frost watched with a satisfied smile on her face, as she enjoyed killing that bat.

Felix sees Croc, Ivy and Frost and then quickly knew why he was brought here,

"I know what you're trying to do; you're tryin' to get me to join some kind of bad guy club for young delinquencies (!)" Felix said, as he turned around and looks at Giganta, only to see that she took off her jacket and scarf.

Giganta reveals to be wearing a pink dress that had its skirt stop at her thighs and had a gold belt around her hips, as the dress had one strap on her left shoulder. She was also wearing golden chokers on her neck and earrings, as she was wearing gold coloured boots. As her hair was tied in a ponytail with her large red hair,

"My superior has chosen you to be a part of something... bigger..." Giganta explained to Felix, as she stood there, with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, well, tell your boss that I'm not interested in joining some _'Clubhouse'_ , I'll pass." Felix told Giganta, as he turned around and puts his helmet back on his head. "Now, where's the exit in this place?" He said, as he walked around, looking for the exit.

But then he stopped, as he turned and saw, from in the shadows from the corner of the lair, some emerged from the darkness.

The person was a 16 year old Caucasian teenage girl, with blue eyes and blond hair that was tied into twin pigtails and she was also wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. The girl's name was Harleen Quinzel or as she wants to be called _'Harley Quinn'_ , Felix's self-proclaimed _'Girlfriend'._

Felix was surprise to see Harley, out of prison and here, he was a little worried if she was a little angry at him after he ditched her to get away from S.P.D. and let her take the fall.

Harley had a dry stare on her face, as she tilted her head to the right, as she looked at Felix. "Pud'n..?" Harley said, wondering if what she was seeing was real.

"Harley! Baby-cakes, great to see you! You look great... Prison really did you good... Heh heh heh..." Felix said, awkwardly and slightly worried if she was angry about how he ditched her and she got sent to prison.

Harley started walking towards Felix, just blankly staring at him, until she reaches him and looks at him, as he pulled his head back a few feet, wondering what she was going to do.

But then, Harley's face beamed up with a huge smile and then jumped out and gave Felix a hug. "PUD'N!" Harley yelled out in joy and happiness as she hugged Felix.

Felix was a little surprised that Harley wasn't angry at him at all,

Harley then pushes pulls her head back to look at Felix, with a huge smile on her face. "I've been so worried about you, Pud'n! How have you been, where have you been and why didn't you take me with you?" Harley asked a ton of questions at once, as she lovingly stared into Felix's helmet's visor.

"Hey, yo!" The sound of a familiar voice entered the lair, catching everyone's attention as they all turned to the entrance of the lair.

They all saw that it was Toad, standing at the end of the hallway, with his leg bent to the knee a bit, and with him being hunched a bit.

"Swanky digs, you got here," Toad said, as he looked around the lair with amazement.

Felix then turned around complete as he saw Toad, "What? You again!" He said, surprised and annoyed that Toad was here, as Felix started walking towards him.

Toad chuckles a bit, as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "Yeah, I snuck a ride at the back of the car before it left the junkyard, no problem here..." Toad said, as he was scared, as Felix reached him and stared at him.

"You're more of a leech then a toad (!)" Felix told Toad, coldly, as he stares at him.

"Go easy on Mr. Tolansky, Felix; my superior would like to speak to him as well." Giganta told Felix, as he looked over his shoulder and Toad leans to the right to look at Giganta with Felix.

Both Felix and Toad were confused, "And who's your _'Superior'_?" Felix asked her, wanting to know who arranged to bring him here.

But then, from an elevator on the side, it opens and the sound of the elevator doors opening was heard and Felix and Toad turned to see it.

Walking out of the elevator, was a man with a muscular build, wearing white and black coloured body armour, wearing several belts on him to carry his equipment, and his face was hidden behind a skeleton mask, completely hiding it and he had a white hood over it.

The skull masked man was named Taskmaster, as he walks out of the elevator, as he had his hands behind his back and looked at Felix and Toad.

"Hello, Isaac Gates, or would you prefer that I use your alias _'Felix'_?" Taskmaster said to Felix, in a cold and calculating tone of voice.

Felix was shocked at how Taskmaster knew his real name,

"... I am Taskmaster, and I have proposition for you..." Taskmaster told him, darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Triskelion Island, inside the building,

Nick Fury and team S.P.D. were walking down a hall,

"After the attack from Ultimo, S.H.I.E.L.D., decided to upgrade in its defence grid," Nick explained to the team, as they reached the end of the hall, to a door.

The door then opens, revealing a huge room, full of advanced technology, equipment and machinery and a lot of people operating it.

A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were all amazed by all the new tech and equipment.

Randy turned his head and he saw, in the centre of the room, was a young, Caucasian human girl, as she was wearing a maroon uniform similar to a Japanese policewoman's, and was wearing a cap that had two small siren lights on each side of the cap, as there was a small microphone that was attached to the left side of her cap.

Randy's eyes widen at the beautiful girl, and quickly slaps on a cool, flirty look on his face, as he stuck out his tongue and rubbed both his thumbs on it, getting the saliva off it and rubbed his thumbs on both his eyebrows, straightening them.

Randy then steps forward and his turned to look at his teammates, "One-side, children, the Ninja of Love is about to strike!" Randy said, as he smiled, before quickly walking to the beautiful girl.

As the team all looked annoyed at Randy, always fawning over a beautiful or hot girl that comes within his sights.

Randy reaches the girl, with a flirty smile on his face, "Hey, Gorgeous!" He said to her, as she turned around to look at Randy. "...The name's… Cunningham... Randy Cunningham... And I don't think I've seen you around but if I did... You better believe that I would give you flowers every day, ya know what I'm sayin'!" Randy smiled,

As he reaches his right arm over her shoulders, but when Randy starts leaning on her, he actually went through her body, as if she was thin air, causing him to widen eyed off-guard and falls to the floor.

Randy lifted his head up, as he look completely confused on what just happened, while the girl looked down on him, looking concerned.

The rest of team S.P.D. and Nick walked up to them, as Kaikaina and Julie steps towards the girl, with confused on what they just saw.

As Kaikaina holds out her right hand and held it forward, at the girl, but when her hand reaches her, Kaikaina's hand went right through her and the girl just looked at the hand that was going through her chest.

Ava takes a step forward and takes a good look at the girl and knew what she was, "A holographic projected avatar..?" Ava said, amazed.

Nick clears his throat, "A-hem!" He said, to get everyone's attention, "Team S.P.D., meet S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new proactive cybernetic interface program, we call it _'T-AI'_ , which is short for _'Tactical computer Artificial Intelligence'_." Nick introduced the holographic, AI program named T-AI.

T-AI looked at the gang and gave them a happy smile, while Randy got back up. _'Nice to meet you, Team S.P.D., I've read up about each of you in your files, and I am very happy to be working with extraordinary people like you.'_ T-AI said to them, as the hologram smiling at them.

Julie smiled back at the hologram, "Nice to meet you too, T-AI." She said to T-AI, as Metabee and A-Bomb nodded as they agree with Julie, as Metabee had his eyes closed and A-Bomb was smiling.

Ava crosses her arms as she looked at T-AI, "And what are your main program functions, don't mind me asking?" Ava asked T-AI, as she was curious.

T-AI turned to look at Ava, with a smile on her face, _'My main programming is to help operate the main S.H.I.E.L.D. database and run scans with the S.H.I.E.L.D. global satellite to monitor the Earth, in case of any super-criminal activity or any unauthorized star-ships that may try to enter the planet's atmosphere.'_ T-AI explained her job for S.H.I.E.L.D. too them.

A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked happy at the holographic AI, as she would be a great asset to the team and to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Now just take the rest of the day off and remember, you're no good to me dead!" A happy and cheery tone was heard, as the team all turned to way they heard that voice.

It was a 22 year woman, wearing full body armour and had a helmet that hid her whole head; the armour was white with purple trims, as her helmet was white and had a thin, squared oval shaped visor where her eyes should be.

As the fully armoured woman was helping an S.H.I.E.L.D. over to his station and helped him to sit down on his chair.

The woman then turned and saw Nick Fury, the team and T-AI, all looking at her, she then walked over to them,

"Ah, Director Fury, this must be your team, you told me about." The armoured woman said to Nick, in a cheery tone, as she reaches them, she then looked at the team, "Hello, I'm Dr. Emily Grey," She introduces herself to them,

"Cool, that's like a medic who saves people, right?" Kaikaina said, as she looked at Ava, who looked annoyed at her, as she starts rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Dr. Emily Grey is a revered doctor in the entire Horse Head Nebula, specializing in many fields of medicine, for either human or alien. I offered a position of chief of the medical staff for the Triskelion to her." Nick Fury explained to the team,

"And I happily accepted!" Dr. Grey said, cheerfully.

Randy looked at Dr. Grey's armour that she was waking, "Is that armour standard issue?" He asked her, about her armour.

Dr. Grey then turned to look at Randy, "Standard issue? Heh-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Dr. Grey laughed at that, "No, silly, I don't think you know how dangerous the Horse Head Nebula has gotten, the only people aren't wearing armour on a planet in that sector is dead!" She told him, in a happy and cheery tone, as she giggled a bit.

As Randy, A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked weirded out, as what she said was a little morbid to say and to laugh a bit after saying it.

"O... K..." Metabee said a little weirded out,

"Well, anyway, as I will be the new chief of medical department, I would also like to tell you that I will also be your new physician." Dr. Grey tells them, happily.

The team was surprised that, not only Dr. Grey would be head of the Triskelion's medical staff; she's also going to be their new personal physician.

"So, all of you, come by my office tomorrow for a check-up, once you're all cleared, I'll be happy to give my report to Director Fury." Dr. Gray tells them, happily, as she walks away.

Leaving the team to just watched her walk away, as they still looked weirded out,

"Well... She's a colourful character..." Julie said, with an awkward smile on her face as she looked at her teammates.

A-Bomb takes a good look around the room full of new tech, and he was impressed. "Pretty awesome set-up, Nick." A-Bomb told Nick, as he smirked, impressed by the new upgrades done for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Triskelion.

"To better prepare ourselves for anything that gets thrown our way." Nick tells him, looking serious as usual.

* * *

But meanwhile, back in the secret lair in the mountain,

Poison Ivy was standing on top of a tall rock, looked over the edge and sees Killer Croc, standing at the bottom.

"And you're sure that _this_ time you're gonna pay attention!" Ivy yelled at Croc,

Croc looked up on Ivy, with an annoyed look on his face, "For the last time, YES!" He yelled out, angered and annoyed.

Ivy smirked at him, "Good, 'cause you know what I'll do if you miss me again," She warned him, in a smug tone of voice.

"Just fall already, will ya!" Croc yelled out, wanting to get this over with,

Ivy then turned around and faced her back a at the edge, as she then falls backwards and falls off the rock, as she falls downward, as she reaches the ground, Croc catches her in his huge arms, as she was completely safe and OK.

"Good, but you could do a little with the attitude, Waylon." Ivy told Croc, as he puts her down and she stands up, with a smug smile, while Croc growled at her, showing his sharp set of teeth.

Killer Frost saw them and then looked up on the rock and sees Harley Quinn, standing over the edge.

"Alright, Quinn, now you," Frost told Harley, as she had a demonic smile on her face.

But Harley, on the other hand, was a little scared at falling at this height, "I'm havin' second thoughts about this..." She mentioned, looking scared and nervous.

Frost then looked annoyed at her, "Don't be such a girl!" She told her, as Frost hated someone who was scared.

Meanwhile, in an observation deck, Felix and Toad were both in it and watching Ivy, Croc, Harley and Frost, do team-building exercises.

Felix had his arms crossed, while Taskmaster walked up from behind them and stands next to them.

"Gettin' them to trust each other maybe a little pointless, due to the fact that their all teenagers, that are either; completely crazy, angry or just hateful." Felix told Taskmaster, as he turned his head to look at him.

But Taskmaster had both his hands behind his back, "It's not the matter that they trust each other or not, I really don't care, but what I do care is that whether or not they can work as a united unit." Taskmaster explained to him,

"Yeah, what do they get outta this deal?" Toad asked Taskmaster, with a suspension look on his face.

"What they get this what they want," Taskmaster told Toad,

As he looked ahead and sees Poison Ivy, as she was just standing there, below with her arms crossed and having a bored look on her face.

"I'm offering Ivy access to my labs and research facilities, for her to use for her research and experiments." Taskmaster told them,

As Killer Croc smashes some rocks with his bare fists, shattering them to pieces,

"Killer Croc wants to get revenge on Ninja for what he did to him," Taskmaster tells them,

"Wait, what could Scale-Face have against Ninja?" Felix asked, wondering why Croc's got a vendetta for Ninja,

"Let's just say that Croc's more interested in the person behind the mask." Taskmaster tells him,

Harley was getting up from her trust fall, which knocks both her and Frost to the ground after she reaches her,

"Harley on the other hand, wants nothing, as she just remains completely loyal to you, Isaac." Taskmaster told Felix, remaining him on how Harley is madly in love with Felix, and wants nothing but his love back.

Harley gets up and had a look of concern as she sees Frost, and grabs her arm to help her up, but Frost angrily pulled her arm back, as she hated when someone helps her with something she can do by herself, as Frost glares daggers at Harley.

"Well, what about Little Miss Sunshine (?)" Felix asked about Frost,

"Killer Frost? All she wants is to kill." Taskmaster said, as her motives are plain and simple,

Toad turned to look at Taskmaster, with an unsure look on his face. "You rollin' with a lot of shady characters, man."

"But I know people like you, Mr. Tolansky; I know that you're tempted with what I can offer you." Taskmaster tells Toad, as he turned to look at him,

Toad had a bit of a worried face, as he knew that he was the type of guy who would want stuff,

But Felix shook his head as he turned around and started to walk away, "Yeah, I'm not a _'Take orders'_ type of guy, so I'm out." Felix told Taskmaster, as he walked towards the door,

"Really, is this how you want to make your mark in the Universe (?) Raiding warehouses, steal anything of value just to sell for some profit, using those powers of yours to just be a lone thug…" Taskmaster tells Felix, which makes him stop just half-way from the door, as what Taskmaster said got to him.

"You want to make your name known across the galaxy, to be feared for your power and ruthlessness, to be rich beyond your wildest dreams, don't try and deny your goals and intentions for crime, Isaac." Taskmaster explained to him, knowing what Felix wants more than anything.

Felix then turned around to look at Taskmaster, as he takes off he's helmet and looked at the skull-masked man, with a suspicious look on his disfigured face.

"And say, that I agree to join this… Whatever it this, what do we have to do?" Felix asked Taskmaster,

Taskmaster then turned around to look at Felix, "It's simple, you take lead of this team, follow any order given by me, and soon, we will achieve victory." Taskmaster explained to him, telling that Felix will be the leader of this team.

"Yeah, but there's just one little problem, there's a gang of annoying ticks called S.P.D., they don't look like much, but from someone who narrowly escapes them time and again, their something else. What makes you so sure that this _'Team'_ wouldn't just get stomped and thrown in jail if we go up against them?" Felix mentioned team S.P.D. to him, knowing that they'll try and stop them.

"Because this is a team of criminals, mutants and sociopaths, none of you would bat an eye at anyone who was in danger or hesitate on hurting anyone, everyone knows that a hero's greatest weakness is their responsibility to protecting those who can't protect themselves, and the fact that S.P.D.'s members are still young and inexperienced, can leave a small window of opportunities." Taskmaster tells Felix, in a serious tone of voice.

After that, Felix starts giving this whole _'team'_ thing, more thought, reflecting on his past with S.P.D. and how he loses to them, he begins to think, a team of teenage super villains against a team of teenage super heroes, may yield with more… promising results.

"And what would we be fighting over?" Felix asked, wanting to know,

Taskmaster removes his hands from his back and looks at Felix, "Something _exponentially_ dangerous…" Taskmaster replied, darkly at him…

Team S.P.D. was in for a fight that may meet their match…

 _'To be continued'_

(Author's notes - MAMA'S BACK, BITCHES! Before you say anything, yes I know there wasn't that much action in this episode, but it's a three part-er, and this is the first episode, it's just setting everything up and building up to the action, I'll have the other two finished so, but in the meantime, please be patient and favourite, comment and review please)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward- Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man

Agent Washington - Red Vs. Blue

T-AI - Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)

Dr. Emily Grey - Red Vs. Blue

Taskmaster - Ultimate Spider-man

Giganta - Justice League Unlimited

Felix - Red Vs. Blue

Toad - X-Men: Evolution

Killer Croc - The Batman (2007)

Poison Ivy - The Batman (2007)

Killer Frost - Justice League Unlimited

Harley Quinn - The Batman (2007)


	2. Ep 2 Rise Of The Syndicate-Part 2

In the Triskelion, in the training room, Ninja and White Tiger were sparring with each other, while A-Bomb, Metabee, Kaikaina, Julie and Washington were watching from the observation deck.

Tiger begins the training, by charging towards Ninja, with both claws at the ready, as she jumped up and slashes her claw downward at Ninja, but Ninja quickly jumped to the side and rolled on the floor before quickly getting back up.

"Ninja Rings!" Ninja yelled out as he tosses some Ninja Rings at Tiger,

But Tiger narrowed her eyes as she quickly spun her body around, swinging her claws in the air at great speed and force, creating a powerful wind tunnel. "10 Claw: Wind Tunnel!" Tiger yelled out,

As she creates a power wind tunnel around herself, with the use of her claws, which causes the Ninja Rings to get knocked back, due to the powerful wind.

Ninja steps back as he was impressed by Tiger's new move. "You started to call out your special moves; I see that I'm startin' to rub off on ya!" Ninja said, looking smug,

As the wind tunnel quickly dissipates, White Tiger had an annoyed look in her eyes. "Don't feel complement, Cunningham, it's an annoying habit that emanated from you and it came on to me!" She told him, annoyed.

Then, Ninja puts both his hands together and created a fireball, "Ninja Tengu Fireball!" Ninja yelled out, as he jumped up and tosses a huge fireball towards White Tiger.

But Tiger sharpens her claws, as she jumped up, towards the hurdling fireball, as she kept her body straight, as she sticks both her claws over her head, and kept them together and her body spun around extremely fast, like a drill.

"10 Claw: Drill!" White Tiger yelled out as she claws first into the fireball, flying straight through it, as her fast spinning created a wing tunnel around her to extinguish the fire.

With the fireball extinguished, Tiger reached Ninja, in mid-air, and Ninja quickly reacted as he spun his body around and stuck his right foot out.

"Ninja Spinning Kick!" Ninja yelled out, as he swung his foot at Tiger,

But she quickly blocked the kick by using her left forearm to stop the kick from hitting the left side of her head, she then pushed his foot away and tossed her right fist at Ninja, at great speeds, but he quickly catches it with his left palm.

Ninja and White Tiger then pushed each other back and both landed on the floor, a few feet away from each other.

In the observation deck, Metabee, Kaikaina and Julie were watching with anticipation, as this fight was getting good,

While A-Bomb and Washington were watching, as they were analyzing their attacks and moves,

"Randy and Av are both equally matched when it comes to speed and agility." A-Bomb said to Wash, as he had his arms crossed.

"I'm already aware of that." Wash mentions as he looked down at the two masked heroes.

Tiger narrowed her eyes as she lowers her right claw down and starts running towards Ninja, before slicing it upward, with great force, which creates a wind tunnel for each of her claws.

"5 Claw: Wind Slash!" Tiger yelled out, as she throws her right claw upwards, which makes the wind they built up, causing the winds to be used as an unseeable weapon, as the winds, slashed the floor, leaving huge slash marks on it.

As Ninja quickly jumped to the side and dodged the wind slash, just barely.

As the wind dissipates, Ninja then jumped up and throws his right leg down at Tiger, to hit her, but she quickly side-steps to the right, dodging it, as Ninja lands next to her, he then threw his right fist at her, but tiger catches it in her left hand, Ninja then pulled his fist back and quickly spun around to jump up and toss a spinning helicopter kick.

But White Tiger ducks and dodges it and when Ninja lands back on the floor, Tiger was still crouched before she quickly swiped Ninja's legs with her right leg, causing Ninja to get knocked over and fall to the floor, hitting hard.

Ninja was now on his back, as he was about to get back up, but then, Tiger jumped up and landed on top of him, as she was crouched on Ninja's chest, while both her claws with on just above both of Ninja's shoulders.

Ninja just stares at Tiger with his eyes widen, while Tiger had an amused look in her eyes.

Then, just next to them, T-AI appeared, with a calm smile on her face,

 _'Sparring match complete, Tiger wins again.'_ T-AI announced, as a holo-screen appeared next to her, with a score board with Ninja and Tiger's name in their own rows, with White Tiger score of 15 while Ninja only had a score of 6, before T-AI adds another point to Tiger's score, making it 16.

White Tiger then gets off of Ninja, and stands up, taking off her mask and walking towards the corner of the training room, where there was a bottle of water and a towel.

Ava reaches the corner and picks up the water and starts drinking it, Ninja gets back up, in a huff that Ava beat him again.

Ninja then takes off his mask, transforming back into Randy, as T-AI's hologram in the training room switches off.

Then, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee entered the training room, walking over to Ava and Randy,

Julie sees that Randy was annoyed that he lost, as walked up to him and puts her hand on his right shoulder, which makes him turn his head to look over his shoulder to see Julie, who was giving him a gentle smile, in hopes it would cheer him up.

But meanwhile, Wash stayed in the observation deck, looking down at the team, seeing them talk to one another; he crosses his arms as he watches them.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Jump City, in the forest, and inside a hidden lair within a mountain,

Felix, Toad, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy and Killer Frost all stood in a row, all facing Taskmaster, while Giganta was standing behind him.

"Today, you'll all put your powers and skills to the test with this mission, there this an collector of fine artwork and artifacts, who lives on an island off the coast of Singapore, his company recently found a straight item from his excavation team, from a crashed meteorite in the Atacama Desert. I'm sending you six, to raid the island and search for the collector, find him and then he'll be able to show where he's keeping it." Taskmaster explained their mission,

Taskmaster turned his head to look over his right shoulder, to look at Giganta, "Giganta will accompany you on the mission, to act as an observer, to see how you all work as a team."

Croc crosses his arms as he had a cold scowl on his face, "Don't tell me that we gotta keep an eye on her and keep her safe..." Croc said, annoyed.

But Giganta smiled at the teenage mutant crocodile, "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, thank you." Giganta told Croc,

"Giganta will also be there to offer assistance if the mission gets too... intense for any of you." Taskmaster mentioned as well,

Frost pointed her thumb at herself, as she look angered, "I don't need anybody to hold my hand to get a job done!" She yelled out at Taskmaster,

"It's only precautions," Taskmaster replied back, calmly, as Frost crosses her arms, looked away from Taskmaster, as she grumbled with annoyance.

Taskmaster then takes a step forward and raised his left hand, pointing it to a couple of large steel boxes, as Felix, Toad, Harley, Ivy, Croc and Frost all turned their head to the right to see the boxes.

"My resources managed to retrieve your equipment from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s storage facilities. Grab anything you need for a fight, wheels up in 10." Taskmaster told them, as they all quickly walked over to the boxes.

As music started playing in the background,

Music: **_Two trailer park girls go 'round the outside, 'Round the outside, 'round the outside_**

Harley walks over to one box and bends over a bit to opens it and sees that inside was all her stuff, including her huge mallet and costume.

"AAAHHH!" Harley screamed out in joy, at seeing all her stuff, as she picks up her costume.

As the costume had a pattern of red and black on different sides, it also had a white collar with an eye mask that eye mask that conceals her eyes but were in the shape of aces for a playing card.

While everyone was opening boxes to get their stuff,

Croc lifts up his Gilets near his face, as he hasn't seen it in months, as he sticks out his tongue to lice a smudge off it.

Music: **_Guess who's back, back again_**

Felix opens a box and finds an assault rifle, and takes it apart to see if it's in working condition.

Music: **_Shady's back, tell a friend_**

Killer Frost opens her boxes and picks up a dark blue leotard with leg parts and had a lightning bolt shape tear in the chest area, she looked speechless as she haven't seen it for much longer.

Music: **_Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, back!_**

Harley held up her mallet and twirls it around a bit, as she smiled with glee.

Then, Poison Ivy, rips her prison clothes off, showing off her naked body, as she poses with her arms up, as her body quickly grew small green pedals around her body, covering it, until it stopped under her under arms and ends at her thighs, and had a small green vine around her right bicep and was bare feet.

Music: **_Sometimes this **** just seems, everybody only want to discuss me, so this must means I'm disgusting_**

Croc rips off his prison clothes as well and puts on his Gilets,

Music: **_But it's just me, I'm just obscene_**

Frost was out of her prison clothes, and was already wearing her dark blue, leotard with leg parts, costume, as she was putting on dark blue gloves on each hand, with devilish grin on her face.

Music: **_Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me! 'Cause we need a little controversy, 'cause it feels so empty without me... Nah-na-na-na-naaa! Nah-na-na-na-naaa! Nah-na-na-na-naaa! Nah-na-na-naaa!_**

Harley was the last to get out of her prison clothes, as she was shaking her body a bit, as she was pulling her full body costume up, until she pulls it over her neck, she looked around and noticed something.

Felix, Toad and Croc were just staring at her, as the music stops.

Harley looked at the boys who were wearing her costume, as she was confused. "What?" She asked, as she actually didn't know why they were staring at her.

But quickly, Felix, Toad and Croc all turned around, facing any other directions, pretending to mind their own business.

Harley then bends down and picks up a jar of white face paint and red lipstick and starts applying the face paint on.

Toad was crouched down on top of one of the boxes as he turns and notices Killer Frost, as she was moving around a bit, as she looked a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Snowflake, don't fit any more (?)" Toad joked, as he smirked at Frost, who then quickly turned to look at him, with an angered expression on her face, as Toad was making fun of her. "Got too much junk in the trunk (?)" He said, as he laughed.

But Frost just stared at him with a cold glare in her eyes, "No… It's just that every time I put my costume on…" Frost then quickly grabbed Toad, by the chest of his costume to pull him off the box and holds him up, with an angered look on her face. "… Somebody dies!" She told Toad, as he looked scared as Frost glared at him.

But then Felix walked up to them, as he puts his hand on Killer Frost's shoulder, which makes her turn to look at him, "Hey, come on, you're makin' a bad first impression, we're suppose to be a team here, how about you save that murderous rage for our enemies." Felix told Frost,

While she glares at him, before turned to look back at Toad, she then gritted her teeth at him before tossing him into a pile of boxes, as she starts walking away.

Toad lifts himself up and watched Frost walk away, looking amazed. "Whoa, she's got bite…" He said to himself,

Harley finished putting on her white face paint, and puts her mask over her eyes, and then puts on a large headpiece over her head that had the color red on right quill and black on the left quill that matched her costume. Harley then puts on dark red lipstick,

Poison Ivy then looked behind her and sees Taskmaster and Giganta were gone; she then turned to face her teammates, with a suspicious look on her face.

"What do you think Taskmaster wants from us..?" She asked them,

Croc turned to look at Ivy, "Whaddya mean?" He asked her,

"He's offering us whatever we want, so it should be expected that he wants something from us in return. Think about it, he's a soft toned talking man wearing a skull mask, a cold calculating personality and he's at the peak of human strength, what would he gain by putting this team together?" Poison Ivy explained to them.

But Felix shrugged his shoulders, as he didn't care, "I only look out for me, I could care less what _Tasky_ wants, as long as I get what _I_ want, if that means a few innocent people get killed, either by being in the crossfire or by us, why should I care." Felix told Ivy, no caring about anything that may kill people.

Harley finished putting on her lipstick and bends down to pick up her mallet, as she had a flirty look at Felix. "Goody, somethin' tells me a whole lot of people are about to die!" She smiled, as she had her mouth open and moved her tongue to one side of her mouth to another, as she raised her eyebrows up and down a bit.

* * *

A few hours later, at the dead of night, in the middle of Pacific Ocean, a large black jet was flying across the sea at breakneck speeds.

In the jet, were Felix, Harley, Toad, Frost, Croc and Ivy, all sitting in their seats, while Giganta was in the pilot seat, flying the jet,

Poison Ivy looked out the side window and sees that they were heading towards an island that was in the middle of the ocean.

"What county is this?" Ivy asked, as she never seen that island before.

Killer Croc turned his head to look at her, "It ain't a county, Red. One man owns the whole island." He told her.

"Morgan Edge, CEO of Vega-gen/Private collector," Felix added as well, as he leans back on his seat.

Toad then turned to look at Felix, "Of what, Art?" Toad asked as him, hoping,

Harley leans over to Felix, with a huge grin on her face and sparkles in her eyes. "JEWELS!?" She asked her boyfriend, really hoping for jewels.

"And other things…" Felix said, as the jet reached the island for a landing.

The jet reaches the beach and gently sets down with its landing gear on,

With it now grounded, Felix, Harley, Toad, Frost, Ivy and Croc all walked out of the jet and onto the beach.

The team all looked around the beach and saw that there was a tall wall that separated the beach from the rest of the island.

Killer Frost looked at the giant wall, with a bored look on her face. "I'm takin' a shot in the dark to say that the thing that Taskmaster wants is in there (!)" She said, sarcastically.

Then, Giganta walked past the team, as she looked at the giant wall, "Allow me," She said with a cocky smile on her face, as she gets a good distances away from the team.

Giganta then closed her eyes, as she had her fists up, then she started to grow, getting taller and bigger, as the team watched with amazement, until Giganta was now a 70ft giant woman.

Croc and Toad had their head held high as they looked at the giant woman,

"So that's way she's called Giganta…" Toad said, amazed,

Felix on the other hand, was enjoying the sight of this. "Now that's destruction that easy on the eye…" Felix said, as he liked Giganta even more, as a 70ft woman,

While Harley was behind him, as she heard what he said and changed into a Chibi version of herself, with a big head with a tiny body, as she was grinding her teeth in rage, as fire was in her eyes.

Giganta then steps one step forward towards the wall and raised up her right fist, pulls it back and then throws it at the wall, but when her fist hits the wall, a hidden huge electric field on the wall, electrocuting her, causing her to yell in pain.

"YYAAAAHHHAAAA!" Giganta yelled in pain from the huge blast of electricity.

The field then pushes Giganta's fist back, pushing her back as well, as she falls backwards and hits the ground, making a huge slamming sound.

Felix then begun to walk towards the wall, while walking passed the laying Giganta.

"Did you really think a guy who owns a whole island would skimp on security?" Felix said to Giganta as he walked up to the wall.

Giganta then lifts herself up, rubbing her head with her left hand, "Ooohhh…" She said in a bit of a daze as she begun to shrink back to her normal size.

Felix stood in front of the wall, before he looked over his right shoulder to look at his team. "Let the leader handle this." Felix told them,

Felix then places both his hands on the surface of the wall, and then a huge burst of energy and electricity came between Felix's hands and the wall, sparks and lightning were going off all over the place, as Felix was absorbing the wall's electrical energy field. Absorbing it faster than the generator's powering the wall can generate.

Then the lightning and sparks started to die down, as Felix had absorb all of the wall's energy, as the wall's energy generator was overpowered and shorted out.

Felix then walks backwards a but, as he was at a safe distance from the wall, he then raised up both his fists and aimed them at the wall, he then fires a huge blast of red energy towards the powerless wall, completely destroying it.

As the dust cleared, there was now a huge missing part of the wall that now acted as an entrance to the rest of the island.

Felix, Toad, Croc, Harley, Ivy and Frost all went through the hole and looked ahead to the rest of the island, while Giganta stood behind them.

"Alrighty, we all know the drill here, murder and mayhem, standard procedure!" Felix told his team as they began running into the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Triskelion, in the training room,

Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were doing some training with the S.H.I.E.L.D. training bots.

Kaikaina pulls out her twin blasters and started shooting at the robots, blasting holes and blowing off body parts, until Kaikaina heard the sound of metal feet stomping, she turned to the left and saw a robot, standing before her, with its right fist up, about to smash her.

But then, two of Metabee's horn missiles flies up from behind the robot and hits its back, exploding on impact, causing the robot to a knock forward a bit, before quickly turning around to see Metabee, who was charging towards it.

Kaikaina quickly back-flipped away from the robot and then, aimed her blasters at the robot, Metabee gets closer to the robot, and then started running around it, aiming his gauntlet at it, as Kaikaina was running around it as well, then both Kaikaina and Metabee started shooting the robot, completely tearing into pieces until there was nothing left but pieces of scrap metal.

Kaikaina and Metabee walked up to each, as both of them were looking at the scraps of metal, before Metabee could jump up and him and Kaikaina did a high-5

 _'Stop with the pleasantly, this is combat, stay alert!'_ The sound of Washington's voice came from out of the training room speakers, as Kaikaina and Metabee look up at the observation deck and sees, Wash looking at them, with Ava, A-Bomb and Randy next to him.

Kaikaina and Metabee then turned and see the rest of the robots and charges in to fight them,

Meanwhile, Julie was surrounded by robots, all surrounding her in a circle.

Julie then lifted up her right hand and clenched it up into a fist and then raised it up and, at full strength, she throws it down and punches the floor, creating a huge shockwave that shook the ground and causes the robots to lose their balance.

Julie then took this opportunity to attack, as she then ran up to a robot and delivers a powerful punch at its left side, sending it flying into three other robots that were next to it, breaking and destroying all four of the robots.

Julie then turned her head and saw a robot run up to her, with its left arm up, to smash her, back when it threw its arm down at her, Julie quickly side-steps to dodge the arm, as he swings passed her.

Julie then grabbed the arm with both hands and shifted her body to begin spin around, with the robot getting swung around as Julie spun.

Some of the other robots ran in to attack Julie, but she kept spinning until the robots were close enough, Julie swung the robot at them, smashing it into them, breaking and destroying them.

Julie stopped spinning as she sees the robots destroyed, as she was still holding the robot's arm, even though the robot itself was destroyed, she then tosses the arm aside.

The training was over, and Julie walked over to Kaikaina and Metabee, with all three of them feeling accomplished.

 _'Don't start celebrating, Kai, Bee, pay more attention to your enemies and pay less attention on the trill of the moment! Julie, methods of attack were sloppy, analyze your opponent and find a more sufficient means of attack!'_ Washington told the three of them, in a firm tone of voice.

As Juile, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked up and saw in the observation deck and sees Wash, hawking down at them.

 _'That's it for training,'_ Washington told them, as he turned around and walked out of the deck,

Leaving A-Bomb, Randy and Ava there, as they walked him go.

"Dude... that Wash guy is crabbier then you, Av..." Randy said to Ava, which makes her turn to look at him with an annoyed and cold glare on her face.

As Ava delivered a smack to the back of Randy's head, with her right hand,

"OW!" Randy yelled out as he rubbed the back of his head in pain, as he looked back at Ava, with a look of annoyed look.

"Seriously, do you say stuff like that cause' you want a smack on the head (?)" A-Bomb said, as he crossed his arms and look at Randy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the private island,

After traveling through the jungle, the team reaches a mansion that was outside of the jungle and was near the ocean.

But there was a private army, outside the mansion, shooting their rifles at them.

But Poison Ivy was standing on top of a giant plant, as she used its giant vines to shield herself from the gun fire, before swinging her right arm, which made the plant swing its vine at the troops, smashing them and tossing them into the air.

On the ground, Killer Croc was charging towards some troops, as they fired their guns at him, but their gun fire were bouncing off Croc, due to his thick reptile skin, Croc then lifted up both his giant arms and clothed-lined some troops, knocking them to the ground, as he then pulled his right fist back and punches a troop in the stomach, sending him flying.

Some more troops were firing at them, but then Toad came from up above and lands his feet on a troop's chest, before jumping off him, kicking the troop to the ground in the process. Toad lands on the ground and turned to see three troops in a row, shooting Ivy and Croc, he then shoots out his long frog tongue, and it travelled passed the first two troops and ended at the third one, Toad's tongue then quickly bended and grabbed the troop's gun, before returning back to Toad, while grabbing the other two guns as well.

The three troops were now left, unarmed, and then, they turned and saw Harley, running towards them, holding up her mallet, as she swings it up, hitting one troop, in the jaw, knocking him of the ground by a few feet, before falling to the ground, other troop then tries to attack Harley, by throwing a punch at her, but she quickly ducked and dodged it and swipes the troop's legs, knocking him to the ground. Harley then gets back up and jumped up, doing a front-flip and delivering a double kangaroo kick, knocking the troop to the ground and launching Harley backwards, as she does a back-flip and lands perfectly on the ground.

Killer Frost blasting an ice beam at some troops, freezing them in ice, until some gun fire was shot from up above, as Frost looked up and saw, on the mansion's balcony, there were some troops shooting down at her. Frost then quickly falls back from mansion, getting away from the gunfire.

The troops were still firing, until the ground shook, step by step, as they looked up and saw Giganta, who was giant, charging towards them, with her hands together, she raised it up, the troops quickly got out of the way, as she tosses her fist down at the balcony, smashing it.

* * *

Inside of the mansion, the whole building was shaking; the servants and maids all ran in a panic as the house shook and the battle outside.

* * *

Outside, a couple of attack helicopters were flying in to assist the troops.

The helicopters started firing its mounted machine guns at the team, but Ivy quickly raised her right arm up, and a huge vine burst out of the ground and shielded her, Croc, Toad, Harley and Frost from the gun fire.

Then, Felix jumped on top of the vine and aimed his right fist at one of the helicopters and fires an energy absorbing beam at helicopter, hitting it, and Felix was absorbing its power, causing it to go haywire and making the pilot inside lose control, as the helicopter plummets down and crashing to the ground, exploding on impact.

With more energy, Felix quickly turned and aimed his left fist at the other helicopter and shoots a blast of energy at it, hitting and destroying it.

Now with all the troops and helicopters dealt with, Felix, Harley, Toad, Frost, Ivy and Croc all run to the mansion, as Ivy used her powers to summon a huge vine from the ground, causing it to burst from it and she then aimed her right hand at the mansion, which makes the vine swing itself down, smashing to the mansion, breaking the front of the building, making a huge crack leading to the house.

With an opening, Felix and Killer Frost were the first ones to walk through the crack, into the mansion. The team began walking down the large lounge, as there was some debris around and the lights were smashed.

But then, from up on the second floor, there were some troops, on the upstairs railings, shooting at the team, Croc then charged towards the support of the second floor, smashing them both with his arms, which causes the railings of the second floor to fall apart and the troops fall down with it, hitting the floor, and getting crushed under debris along with it.

Hiding behind debris, was a man, wearing a chef's hat and clothes, he looked over and seeing the team, as Felix turned around a sees the man, the man quickly got up and ran for his life.

* * *

Making to the back enters of the mansion, where it had a small dock, where there was a speed boat in the water, tied with rope to the dock.

The man ran to the dock, un-tying the rope and gets on the speed boat, starting it and quickly sped off, driving away from the island.

Felix, Croc, Frost, Ivy, Harley and Toad were all stand at the dock, as they watched the man drove off in the boat.

Ivy had an amused smile on her face, "Aww, isn't that adorable, he's trying to get away…" The green-skinned girl laughed a bit,

Felix then turned to look at Frost, "You know what to do, Frost." Felix told her,

Killer Frost then had a dark grin on her face, as she got him, "Sweet, I love a movin' target," She said, as aimed both her hands at the speed boat.

But before she could blast an ice beam, Felix grabbed her left arm, which makes her stop and turn to look at him, with wonder on why he stopped her.

"The water, only freeze the water, we still need him alive." Felix told Frost, as he lets go of her arm.

Frost then looked a little disappointed, "Aww…" She said in disappointment, as she really wanted to kill him.

Frost then blasts a beam of ice at the water, which freezes it immediately, as Frost begun directing the ice towards the speed boat.

The man was still driving the boat, until it completely stops, knocking him a bit, the man then get up from his seat and looks over the boat, and seeing that it was stopped due to the water under it.

The man didn't know what to do now, he was stuck in the ocean, but unknown to him in the water, Killer Croc, bursts out and lands on the side of the boat, which catches the man completely off-guard, as he stepped back from the mutant crocodile.

Croc then grabbed the man and pulled him off the boat, as he and Croc lands in the water, and Croc then swam back to the island, dragging him along with him.

Once they reached the dock, Croc tosses the man out of the water and he lands on the dock, chest first, the man then pushed himself up to see, Felix, Harley, Toad, Ivy, Frost and Croc, as he climbed up the docks to join them.

The man falls backwards, looking scared at the super-powered teens,

"I-I-I'm just a chef…" The man tells them, as he had a scared smile on his face, telling them that he's not important.

Toad raised up his right eyebrow as he looked at the man, "Yo, how many cooks, walk around in alligator loafers (?)" He mentioned, as he and the rest of the team looked at the man's shoes and sees that he was wearing alligator loafers.

Everyone knew that a pair of alligator loafers' costs over $3,700.00, there was no why a chef could afford something that expensive, unless there was something he was hiding.

The man looked at his expensive shoes, and had a nervous smile on his face, "Uhh… The owner… Um, my boss, he gives me some of his old shoes…" He obviously lied, but he hoped they would buy it.

But Felix takes a step forward as he looked down at the man, "Yeah, you can drop the act, Mr. Morgan Edge, right?" The fully armored guy asked, as Felix quickly knew that the man was Morgan Edge, the CEO of Vega-gen, the owner of this entire island and the man they've be looking for.

Poison Ivy then pushes Felix aside, as she steps forward, "Let me handle this," She tells him, as she steps closer.

Ivy then bends down with a bewitching smile on her face, as she raises up her right palm, and blew on up, blowing some red dust at Morgan's face, once the dust hits him, his scared expression then changed into any emotionless expression, as his eyes started glowing bright green.

Ivy had just used some of her mind control spores on him, as she smiled. "Now then, Mr. Edge, would you mind taking us to your vault." She asked him, as she knew he was going to,

* * *

Now back in the mansion,

The mind controlled Morgan Edge was walking down the hall, with Felix, Harley, Frost, Ivy, Toad, Croc and Giganta following him.

As they were walking, Toad and Croc looked at all the valuable artwork, artifacts and stuff they were passing by.

Toad looked up at Croc, "Whatever Taskmaster wants us to get better be good if we're passin' up all this good stuff," He said, as they could steal all this valuable stuff right here, but Taskmaster ordered them to only retrieve one thing.

As Harley was walking she stops as she noticed a dresser with a sliver tray with set of tableware, she looked around to see if anyone was looking at her.

She then grabbed the tray and grabbed her costume's collar and puts all the tableware down it, "He has so much stuff." Harley said to herself, as she was finished putting all the tableware down her costume, as she puts the tray down her costume as well and starts walking, to catch up with her teammate, as she was whistling innocently.

Morgan led them to a large vault, as he presses his right hand on a hand scanner on the side of the vault door, the scanner was finished scanning his hand and beeps to accept him.

The vault door opens, revealing a large dark room, with a large container in the middle.

The still mind-controlled Morgan Edge just stood there, as Felix walked up behind him and puts his left hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Edge, for your, oh so generous donation (!)" Felix joked, as he then pushes Morgan aside, tossing him into a vase stand, knocking it and him to the floor.

Felix, Giganta, Toad, Croc, Harley and Ivy all entered the value, but before Frost entered it, she stopped as she turned to look at Morgan, as he was lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

Frost then quickly shifted her eyes to the vault, as she sees that no one was looking at her, as she quickly thought to herself, Morgan shown and opened the vault for them, with that done, Morgan was of no use to them anymore, and she did want to kill him back at the dock, and now that he's no use to them…

In the vault, the team and Giganta were walking up to the large tube shaped container in the middle of the vault.

"So, whatever Taskmaster wants this is there?" Croc asked, as he and Toad looked at the container.

Giganta walked over to a control panel that was next to the container and started pressing buttons in an order.

"What'd think it is?" Ivy asked Harley, as the two girls looked at the container, as Ivy was curious on what was in the container.

Harley had an un-hinged smile on her face, as she turned to look at Poison Ivy, "Maybe, it's some mad scientist, whose body blown up and got all mangled up, and they only had to save his brain and it now becomes a big brain in a jar, where he talks in an monotone voice and complains a lot about being a brain in a jar and all he wants is to have a body again, but the harsh knowledge of reality, shatters his hopes of being more than a brain in a jar are thrown outta the window!" Harley said, excited as she really hoped it was a brain in a jar.

But then, Giganta finishes pressing the buttons, as the container's shielded panels opens, revealing a tubed glass case, Felix, Croc, Toad, Ivy and Harley all stepped forward and looked at what was inside the container.

In the container, was a small, black sludge, sitting in the center of the container.

Croc looked annoyed, "That's it! We came all this way for a piece of sludge!?" He yelled out, angered by this.

But then, the black sludge jumped out and smacks itself the glass, sticking on it, which makes Croc, Ivy, Toad and Harley jump back in shock.

Felix saw how the black sludge was moving by itself, "Living sludge..?" He said, with curiosity, wondering what Taskmaster wants with sludge that was alive.

* * *

The next day, back on the Triskelion Island, in the afternoon,

In the SHED, Randy, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie was all sitting on the couch in the living room area, while Julie was holding Chomp, her pet baby triceratops, in her arms, as everyone was watching TV,

"Wash was a pretty strict with training, seriously, when he's barkin' orders, he's an older, guy version of Av." Randy said, as watched the TV,

Metabee turned his head to look at him, "The guy's a soldier, yellin' orders this breathin' for guys like that."

Julie turned to look at them as well, "But Wash kept telling us that our fight styles are sloppy, he doesn't see the victory. He only just sees the problems." She said, as she then looked down at Chomp and started to rub his head, as he barked like a puppy dog.

"That's what ya get when you let a _Pig_ come and live with us!" Kaikaina told her teammates, as she was sitting upside down on the couch, watching the TV.

"Kai, for the last time, Wash is not a cop!" Randy told her,

Then, Ava walked in, sat on the couch and takes the remote and changes the channel, too much of the other's objections.

"Hey!" Metabee yelled out, at Ava, as they were watching that.

"Shut up, you need to see this!" Ava told them, as she changes the channel to the news, where there was a breaking report.

 _'… But nothing appears to be stolen from the island,'_ A news reporter said to the camera, as he was standing behind the mansion of Morgan Edge. _'Police have called in a hazmat team to investigate one particular item of origin from the mansion's vault.'_

 _'Though many guards and security has been hospitalized after the attack, many have lost their lives, as for the owner of the island, CEO of Vega-gen, Morgan Edge, was found-'_

But then, Ava switches off the TV, as she didn't want to know Morgan's fate.

Randy, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked at each other as Kaikaina turns herself around, right-side up, before all turning to look at Ava.

"Uh, Av?" Randy said, as he wondered what was happening.

"Morgan Edge's private island as raided last night, the mansion was stormed but everything of value wasn't taken." Ava said, as she rubbed her chin as she had a calculating look as she thought to herself.

"Who do ya think raided the place? The Fiendish Four, Hun, Skor, Jack Spicer?" Metabee asked, throwing some ideas of whom out.

But Ava shook her head, as all those guesses weren bad, she knew that none of them would go to an entire mansion of priceless valuables and not take anything. Ava knew that whoever raided the island came for something else of value to them, but what…

* * *

Meanwhile, now back in the cave lair, Felix, Harley, Croc, Toad and Frost were all standing around the container, watching the black sludge move around in there,

Croc and Harley leans in to get a better look at the thing, while Croc taps the glass with his finger, but it causes the black sludge to quickly jump around the container,

"Nasty little slug," Killer Croc said, as he didn't like the little sludge.

Felix stood there, with his arms crossed, as he turned around and saw Taskmaster and Giganta, walking towards them. Felix then turned around and looked at Taskmaster.

"OK… You're really gonna make me ask, but, what's so important about this… whatever-it-is?" Felix asked Taskmaster, wanting to know why the black sludge was so important to get.

But Taskmaster kept on walking, as he walked passed Felix, which makes him turn to see him walk towards the container, to look at the black sludge.

Then Poison Ivy walked in, holding come papers and ran up to Taskmaster, "I ran the tests on the sample, this thing is like… nothing I or anyone in the history of sciences ever seen before! It has rapid regeneration abilities, and that's not the best part. It's a sentient being, its learning of its surroundings," Ivy explained her research to Taskmaster, as she smiled excitedly.

Harley then leans over to it, as she smiled, "Neat, you think you can teach it fetch or somethin'?" Harley asked, as she places her right hand on the glass, and then the black sludge moves over to where Harley's hand was and sticks on the glass, shaping itself into the shape of Harley's hand.

But Ivy had an uncomfortable look on her face, as she walked over and grabbed Harley's hand and pulls it away from the glass and away from the sludge.

"… I'd stay away from that if I were you…" Ivy told Harley, with caution in her voice.

Harley turned to look at Ivy, with confusion, "Why, you were talkin' about how amazin' this thing was." She said, pointing that out.

Ivy let's go of Harley's arm, "… But while studying it, I noticed that it has the characteristics of a symbiote, an organism which needs to bond to a host in order to survive…" Ivy warned Harley, as the two of them stared at the Symbiote.

Toad then looked at Taskmaster, "So, why do you want a thing that leeches off other people?" He asked.

Taskmaster then turned around and started walking towards a computer panel, "Because the last time I got something, it yielded with perfect results…" Taskmaster said, as he puts up a picture frame and looks at it.

"...This is Giganta when she was three," Taskmaster said, having a little bit of pride in his voice, as he puts the picture frame back down on the computer panel.

The photo wasn't a picture of a little girl, but a picture of a baby gorilla,

Felix takes a good look at the photo, as he was shocked at seeing that baby gorilla in the picture was Giganta. Completely speechless that Giganta uses to be a gorilla before, possible science, turned her into what she is now.

Felix then turned and saw Giganta, as she was sitting on top of a panel, and eating a banana, after taking a bite, she turned to Felix and gave him a flirty wink.

Felix through about it, and then just shrugged his shoulders as he didn't care that Giganta was a once a gorilla, because she looks _gooood_ now!

"I plan to clone the Symbiote on large scale," Taskmaster told them,

Frost had her arms crossed as she leans on a panel, "What for?" She asked.

"Think of the possibilities of an army of Symbiote bonded soldiers, loyal only to me alone, an army of super strong, self-healing, combat readied soldiers at my disposal, prepared to fight even the most formidable enemies, such as S.H.I.E.L.D." Taskmaster explained to them, his plans to clone the Symbiote, and bond the clones to strengthen his army.

"That's where our next mission comes in; the Symbiote must be transported to one of my hidden labs in Core City, to begin the cloning process. I'm entrusting this mission on you six, your job is to deliver and protect the Symbiote at all times." Taskmaster explained their new mission,

Felix turned to look at Taskmaster, "Whom, may I ask are we gonna be protecting it from (?)" Felix said, sarcastically, as he already knows who.

* * *

A few hours later, back in the Triskelion Island,

In the Triskelion, in the debriefing room,

A-Bomb, Ava, Randy, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee were all sat around a table, as they all looked at Nick Fury and Washington, as the two of them were standing behind a large holo-screen.

"With that attack on Morgan Edge's estate, it has alerted many scientists of his corporation with terror." Nick Fury explained to the team,

"We uncovered that Mr. Edge was harboring a life-form of unknown origin, in his vault." Wash mentioned,

Ava then leans forward as she looked at the two, "And you think, that's what they stole?"

Nick nodded, "T-AI recently was alerted by Core City's S.H.I.E.L.D., of an aircraft, harboring unknown cargo and entered Core City airspace without clearance." He explained to the team,

Metabee looked at Nick, with a confused look in his eyes, "Well, didn't they try and stop it?"

"They tried, and about eight Quinjets were shot down, our hunch is that craft belongs to the people who stole the thing of value, delivering it to Core City, possible to auction it off to the highest bidder." Washington told them,

"And you're sending us to find the bad guys and get the cargo back?" Julie asked them,

As both Nick and Wash nodded,

"The aircraft landed at the abandon power-station, you have your assignment, move out!" Nick told the team,

As A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all stood up, with looks of determination, "Right!" They all said at the same time, as they nodded one.

A few hours later, now at Core City in the middle of night, the Quinjet was flying in the sky, and made its way to the abandon power-station and came in for a landing.

* * *

After the Quinjet had landed, team S.P.D. exited the aircraft and started looking around for the aircraft and the people who stole the thing,

The team split of into three teams of two, Julie with Kaikaina, Ninja with Metabee and White Tiger with A-Bomb.

Ninja was climbing up some old scaffolding, with Metabee on his back, so they'd had a good look around.

Meanwhile, A-Bomb and Tiger walked up to a pile of wreckage of one of the buildings, as A-Bomb grabbed on to a large piece of debris and lifted it up, in hopes there was something under, but there wasn't.

Julie and Kaikaina were walking around, searching,

As they were walking, Julie had a bit of a conflicted look on her face, as she turned to look at Kaikaina,

"Hey, Kai," Julie said,

As Kaikaina turned her head to look at her, "Hm," She simply replied back, as they walked

"Can I… ask you something..?" Julie asked Kaikaina, hoping.

"Sure, what's up?" Kaikaina said,

But Julie was a bit hesitant to say what she was thinking, but decided to give it her best shot.

"Um… have you ever… had this feeling for someone who saves your life on a daily basis, but after being saved by one particular time, you start seeing them in a… _different_ way?" Julie asked Kaikaina, as the two of them stopped and looked at each other.

As Julie needed someone to answer her that question, as she was still thinking about how A-Bomb saved her from death from the Mandarin and started feeling different around A-Bomb.

"Whaddya mean?" Kaikaina said, not sure what she means by that,

But before Julie can say, she was interrupted by the sound of Metabee's voice.

"Hey, guys! We found it!" Metabee yelled out, getting everyone's attention,

Metabee and Ninja were standing in front of a black jet, which was hiding behind a building, in the open.

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina all walked to their teammates and looked at the jet.

Tiger puts her hand on her hips, as she had a suspicious look in her eyes, "Came all this way and doesn't even bother hiding (!)" She said, as she knew something was rotten about this.

Julie then walked up to the jet's cargo door and grabs it, completely tearing the door off the jet with her super strength, and then tosses the door aside.

The team then takes a good look inside, only to see that it was completely empty, there wasn't anybody or any cargo in the jet at all.

"Empty," Ninja said, seeing the inside of the empty jet.

"Hey!" The sound of a familiar voice, enter the area, quickly catching the attention of the team,

As they all looked up and saw, on top of a building, with the moon light shining behind him, it was Felix, as he stared down at team S.P.D.

"Felix!" A-Bomb yelled out, as he, Ninja, Julie, Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee readied themselves for a fight.

"Do you know how much it's gonna cost to fix that door, it's totally gonna cost a huge chunk out of our paychecks (!)" Felix joked,

"I should have known that you stole that thing from Edge!" A-Bomb said, as he glares daggers at Felix.

But Tiger had a look realization in her eyes, on what Felix just said,

"Wait, whaddya mean ' _Our'_?" White Tiger said, hearing that Felix didn't do this alone.

"I guess that's our cue..." Another familiar voice entered the area, as from beside Felix, emerges,

A-Bomb, Ninja, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all saw, in shock,

Toad, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Killer Frost and Killer Croc, all standing beside Felix, and hawking down at team S.P.D.

Felix crosses his arms, as he chuckled a bit, "As you can see, I'm now become a bit of a... Team player!" Felix said, in a mocking tone of voice.

The team was speechless on seeing that Felix had teamed up with five of their other enemies.

Ivy smirked evilly at them, as she rose up her right index finger, "You may have defeated each of us, one at a time..." She said,

Frost grinned as she stares down at White Tiger, "...But let's see how you handle fighting us..." She added,

"...All at once..." Croc added,

Toad crouches down, as he looked at them, "Six on six, both even teams!" He said, smiling, as he knows this was gonna be a fight no one would forget.

Harley grinned as she starts hopping up and down, clipping her hands in joy. "This is gonna be way too fun!" She yelled out, excited,

Felix then takes one step forward, as he uncrosses his arms, "S.P.D., meet... The Syndicate!" Felix yelled out, as he raised his arms up, telling S.P.D. their team name.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina, White Tiger, Julie and Metabee all were speechless, at seeing six of their enemies, now working together, as a new team of teenage super-villains.

With all this happening, Kaikaina knew there was only one word to say...

"Oh, dip!" She said, sounding awkwardly,

"Dip, indeed!" Tiger mentioned, looking slight unprepared for the fight that's going to happen.

S.P.D. has now come to grip with their new enemy: The Syndicate!

 _'To be continued'_

(Authors notes - There, plenty of action in this episode, and nice take on the villain side of the story, stay tuned to part 3, to see S.P.D. and The Syndicate fight, gonna be awesome. Please comment, favourite, review and like)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward- Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man

Agent Washington - Red Vs. Blue

Chomp - Dinosaur King

T-AI - Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)

Taskmaster - Ultimate Spider-man

Giganta - Justice League Unlimited

Felix - Red Vs. Blue

Toad - X-Men: Evolution

Killer Croc - The Batman (2007)

Poison Ivy - The Batman (2007)

Killer Frost - Justice League Unlimited

Harley Quinn - The Batman (2007)

The Symbiote - Spider-man


	3. Ep 3 Rise Of The Syndicate-Part 3

In Core City, at the abandoned power station,

Team S.P.D., were all looking up on a building, as they sees their new enemies, The Syndicate, a team of teenage super villains, consisted of six of their enemies, Felix, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Toad and Killer Frost.

Both teams were staring off at each other, all waiting for someone to make the first move,

"OK… Super-villain team-up..? Is that what's happenin' here?" Ninja asked, as he looked at his teammates, wondering.

Felix shrugged his shoulders as he looked at them, "How about with skip the talking and just get into the punching, alright." He said, calmly,

Before he quickly aimed his right fist at them, pointing it down at them, as he then fires an energy blast at them, the team quickly all jumped out of the way, in different directions.

As each of the team was recovering, they looked all and saw The Syndicate, as they all jumped off the building and fell to the ground, landing perfectly on their feet.

A-Bomb quickly got back up on his feet and charged towards Felix, tackling him and smashing into the wall of a building.

Killer Frost then turned to see White Tiger and charges into the attack her, as she quickly holds her hands out and freezes the moisture in the air and creates two ice swords for each hand. Frost swung her right sword at Tiger, as she quickly dodged the ice sword, Frost then swung her left sword at her, but Tiger ducked down, dodging it. Killer Frost kept swinging her swords at Tiger, but Tiger was quickly ducking, dodging and jumping, dodging every sword swing, while Frost was moving forward at Tiger, as Tiger was moving backwards from her.

As they were fighting, Julie, Ninja, Metabee and Kaikaina was about to join in to help Tiger, but then, from out of nowhere, an giant vine burst out of the ground, around them and wrapped itself around Julie, Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee, trying them up, tight as they get lifted up and sees Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn and Toad all standing on top of another large vine, as Ivy had her right hand up, as she was using her powers to control the vine.

Ivy, Harley, Toad and Croc had an amused looks on their faces, as they had Julie, Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee right where they wanted them.

As the heroes struggled to get free, Kaikaina reached her right hand to her right blaster holster on her hip, and manages to grab hold of her blaster, quickly spinning upward, aiming it at the part of the vine around her. She fires the blaster, shooting and tearing right through the vine, freeing her, Julie, Ninja and Metabee, as they all fell and on the large vine that Ivy, Harley, Croc and Toad were standing on.

Ivy looked horrified as she could feel the vine and the pain it was in, as she quickly had a looked revengeful rage on her face, as she stares daggers at them.

"That's it… **YOU'RE DEAD!** " Ivy yelled out, in rage, as she lifted up both her hands at them, creating smaller vine out of the larger vine and they charge in to attack them.

But Kaikaina and Metabee both charges forwards, shooting their blasters and gauntlet at the small vines, cutting them down to size, as Julie and Ninja was right behind them. Kaikaina and Metabee then jumped up and Kaikaina tackled Harley off the vine, while Metabee was flying towards Ivy and hugged his entire body on Ivy's face, knocking her off the vine as well.

Julie charged towards Killer Croc and tackled his stomach, and starts' pushing him back, as Croc was trying to push back, but to no avail, until she pushes Croc and herself off the giant vine.

Leaving Ninja against Toad, as Ninja was running towards Toad, to attack, but when he reaches him, Toad quickly crouched down and jumped high up, leaping over Ninja, causing him to stop and turned round as he was caught off-guard as Toad lands behind him.

Toad then shot out his long frog tongue out of his mouth and ties itself around Ninja, tying him up, Ninja turned to look at Toad, as he had a smug look on his face, as his mouth was open as his tongue was sticking out.

But Ninja gave Toad a smug look in his eyes, before closing his eyes. "Ninja Rage Mode!" Ninja yelled out his goes into his Ninja Rage Mode, as his costume's black suit changed into a bright burning red as his red streaks and scarf turned black around the exposed area around his eyes.

"GAAAH!" Toad yelled out in shock, as within seconds, Toad felt the heat of Ninja's suit, and quickly widen his eyes in shock and he quickly lets go of him, and pulled his tongue back, reeling it back into his mouth. Just before the heat burnt his tongue,

Ninja turned around as he puts his hand on his hips, as he opened his eyes and looked at Toad, with a smug look in his eyes, as his suit returned to its black color and his streaks and scarf returned to red.

Meanwhile, inside the building, A-Bomb and Felix was lying on the ground, as the dust was around them, then A-Bomb and Felix gets back up, in then, Felix quickly shifted his body towards A-Bomb and delivers a powerful punch across him, across the face, knocking him back. A-Bomb snaps back into it, and then lifted up his right fist and punches Felix back, punching the side of his helmet.

Felix then tosses his left fist at A-Bomb, but he catches in his right hand, holding on to it.

"Start talking, Felix, how'd you get a team…? And a team consisted of my enemies, no less!" A-Bomb said to Felix, demanding to know.

"Let's just say a very generous employer, saw my skills and offered me a job and my own team (!)" Felix said, in a mocking tone of voice.

Until Felix's fist, that was in within A-Bomb's hand, started glowing red, which gets A-Bomb's attention as he looked at his hand, and then Felix blasts an energy beam, hitting A-Bomb and flying in flying into a wall, smashing into it. A-Bomb was a bit dazed, as he shook his head to shake it off, as he looked up and saw Felix, charging towards him, until he jumped up and bent his legs in, and once he was close enough to A-Bomb in mid-air, he shot them out, deliver a powerful double kick, hitting A-Bomb in the chest, smashing through the wall and back outside, as Felix then lands on the ground, and sees A-Bomb laying on his back before he got back up and was ready to fight again.

Meanwhile, Killer Frost held both her ice swords in a reverse grip, as she lifted them both up as she charges in to attack White Tiger, Frost swings her right sword at Tiger, but she quickly ducked, dodging the ice blade, Frost then pulled the sword back, as Tiger got back up, and turned her body around, facing away from Frost, as she swing her left sword at her, but Tiger blocked it by blocking the butt of the sword with her left and right palm, stopping the attack.

Frost then quickly pulled back her sword and took a step back, and pointed both swords and throws them forward, in attempt to stab White Tiger, but Tiger jumped up, back-flipping over Killer Frost, as the ice sword was just about to stab her, Tiger goes over Frost's head and lands behind her, as Frost quickly turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw Tiger standing behind her, as Tiger jumped up and did a spinning kick, hitting Frost in the face, knocking her to the ground.

White Tiger narrows her eyes, as she looked at Killer Frost as she lies on the ground, as she quickly turned her head to look at Tiger, with a look of rage, as she gritted her teeth at Tiger, as she gets back up and charges towards White Tiger to attack her.

Meanwhile, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Ninja were facing off against Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc and Toad, as all eight of them were facing each other.

Ivy narrowed her eyes, as she opened her right palm at the ground below her, then, bursting out of the ground, breaking through the concrete ground, was a small, grey vine with thorns on it, Ivy grabbed it and pulls it out of the ground, after it was pulled out, Poison Ivy then swung it like a whip, cracking it down on the ground, as she glares daggers at the heroes.

Ninja stares at Ivy and her thorny whip (A/N Yeah, yeah, I know), as he had a bit of a chuckle going on, "Whoa-ho-ho, Ivy, didn't know you were into _that_ type of thing (!)" Ninja joked, as he laughed at his joke,

But then, Ivy cracked her whip at Ninja, just near his feet, which quickly made him stop laughing and made him jump, as Ivy quickly held out her left hand and summoned another thorn whip from ground and grabs hold of it and pulls it out, and started cracking her whips at Ninja, as she moves forward towards him, as Ninja quickly moves backwards, quickly and narrowly dodging the thorns, as Ivy was cracking faster and Ninja had a panicky look in his eyes, as he kept narrowly dodging the whips.

At seeing Poison Ivy whip Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee quickly aimed their blasters and gauntlet at Ivy, to help Ninja, but before they could blast Ivy, Killer Croc, with Toad on his back, jumped up and landed in-front of them and quickly spun around, swinging his tail and smacks both Kaikaina and Metabee back, into the air. The two of them recovered in mid-air and landed perfectly on the ground, as they see Croc charging towards them, with his right fist being held high, ready to smash them with it.

But Kaikaina quickly combines her twin blasters to form her sniper rifle mode, as she held it down at Metabee, who grabs on to it, Kaikaina then pulls on her rifle, lifting Metabee with it, as she spins around and Metabee let's go, launching himself at Toad, punching him and knocking him off Croc's back and fell to the ground.

Kaikaina then took her sniper rifle and drove the firing end into the ground and pole vaulted up and kicked Croc, upward on his chin, knocking back but not enough, as he regains his balance, as Kaikaina lands on the ground and Croc then swung his left fist at her, but Kaikaina ducked, dodging it, and then jumped up, and did a spinning kick in mid-air, but before her kick could hit Croc in the face, his tail reached over him and quickly grabbed and tied itself around Kaikaina's leg, stopping her kick and pulls on her leg, before Croc swung his tail and tosses Kaikaina aside, sending her tumbling on the ground.

Julie charges towards Killer Croc, to help Kaikaina, but then Harley drops in, from nowhere and held up her large mallet in both her hands, and on both sides of the mallet head, was two small rockets with three afterburners sides on it, two afterburners pointing at the directions of the mallet faces, while the third afterburner, was in the middle, between the two other afterburners, aiming down at the mallet's long handle.

Then one of mallet's mini-rockets blasts one of afterburners, which gave Harley's swing of the mallet, more speed and torque, as Harley swings her mallet at Julie, hitting her at the side of her face, hard, causing her to get knocked back a bit, as she walked backwards and had lost a bit of her balance.

After Julie stopped and regained her balance, she rubbed her mouth with her right wrist, as she glares at Harley, who just had a happy smile on her face, as she twirls her mallet around.

Then, Julie charges towards Harley, but Harley quickly swing her mallet at Julie, hitting her upward, on her chin, stopping her run, and Harley then spun around and swung her mallet again, hitting Julie on the right side of her face, knocking her back.

As Harley grinned as she lifted her mallet over her head and throws it down, to hit Julie on the head, but then, Julie quickly lifted up her right forearm over her head, and the mallet hits it, stopping it from hitting her head, as Harley looked shocked as she saw Julie, as she lifted up her head, and gave Harley a serous glare.

As Julie quickly lifted up her wrist, tossing Harley's mallet up a few feet, before she quickly grabbed the mallet's handle with her right hand and holds on to it with an iron grip, as Julie then shifted her body around and pulled on the mallet, with Harley still holding on to it, as Julie then swings the handle over her shoulder and smashes down, smashing Harley into the ground, as well.

Julie looked at Harley, as she lied on the ground, with eyes turned into spirals, as she had an open smile on her face, as she was a little dazed.

Julie then turned around and saw Kaikaina and Metabee fighting Killer Croc and Toad, while Ninja was fighting Poison Ivy.

Julie then turned her head to the right and saw White Tiger as she was dodging some ice blasts from Killer Frost.

Tiger was jumping and dodging Frost's ice beams, as she aimed both hands at Tiger and shoots, but, when Tiger landed on the ground, after dodging another blast, Frost shoots a blast out of her left hand, at the ground, just below Tiger's feet, coating it in ice, along with Tiger's right leg.

"Gah!" White Tiger yelled out as she looked down at her leg that was trapped in ice.

Tiger looked up and saw Killer Frost, as she raised up her right fist and started to freeze the moister in the air around it, covering her whole fist in a large icy fist, with three small spikes on the front of the ice fist.

Frost then charges towards Tiger, to punch and impale her icy fist in her.

But from the side, Julie tackles Frost, as the two of them reaches a metal wall, as Julie smashes Frost into it, as Julie quickly grabbed the wall around Frost and bended it around Frost, wrapping her within the metal casing.

Julie then takes a step back from Killer Frost, while Frost just looked bored.

"Oh no, you have trapped me, what ever shall I do (?)" Frost said, sarcastically as she rolled her eyes,

As then, as closes her eyes and drops her body temperature to −423.17 °F, which causes the metal around her to quickly freeze, and Frost then smashes the metal, freeing herself.

Killer Frost then raised up her left palm, "Now how about we start fighting for real," She said, as she then shoots ice shards out of her hand at Julie,

Julie sees the shards and quickly raised up her forearms, and shielded her face, as the shards hits her, scathing her as the shards didn't hurt her.

After the barrage of ice shards stopped, Julie then lowered her arms, as she looked at Frost, with a determined expression on her face.

"Is that the best you-" Julie yelled out, but was cut off in mid-sentence, as a huge chunk of ice flies in, smashing into Julie, sending her flying with it, as the ice flies towards another building, smashing Julie to the wall of it, on impact, the ice breaks in half, reveal a dazed Julie, as she was pressed on the wall.

"-got..?" Julie finished her sentence, as she was in a dazed and her eyes were closed, as she had her, as she was really dazed by that.

Meanwhile, White Tiger raises up her right fist and punches the ice on her right leg, smashing the ice, and freeing herself.

Tiger then looked at Kaikaina and Metabee as they were still fighting Killer Croc and Toad, Tiger sees Ninja still fighting Poison Ivy.

She then looked up and saw, on top of one of the buildings, A-Bomb fighting Felix,

On the roof, A-Bomb tosses his left fist down, at Felix, but Felix quickly sidesteps, dodging the punch and A-Bomb's fist smashes into floor, and Felix quickly shifted his body and punches the side of A-Bomb's face. A-Bomb then pulls his fist out of the floor and raises up both his hands, and Felix did the same thing, and both of them threw their hands forward and each hand collided with each other, as A-Bomb and Felix started to push their hands at each other.

A-Bomb glares at Felix, as he gritted his teeth at him, "Who are you working for?" The spikey blue hulk told Felix, demanding to know, as he pushes his hands at Felix.

Felix pushes his hands back, "Can't really say, but all I can say is that he's a _real_ looker (!)" The fully armored guy joked,

Then Felix then pulled his hands back, with cause A-Bomb to lose his balance, and Felix then head-butts A-Bomb's head, knocking him back a bit, as Felix quickly jumps backward and aimed both his fists at A-Bomb and then shoots a huge beam of energy, hitting A-Bomb in the chest, pushing him back a bit. A-Bomb then planted his feet on the floor, as he pushed his body forward, not trying to get knocked down, as the energy beam wasn't hurting him due to his armored skin, as A-Bomb started to slowly walk towards Felix, even with Felix's energy beam pushing him back, A-Bomb used all his strength to press his feet and pushes his body forward.

A-Bomb was getting closer and closer to Felix, as Felix was using his full power to try and push him back, but when A-Bomb got close enough, he grabbed on to Felix's wrists and pulls him with great strength and pulls him in towards A-Bomb, who wraps his giant arms around Felix, giving him a powerful bear-hug, stopping Felix's blast and holding in, complete restrained.

Felix struggled to get free, but A-Bomb hugged him with an iron grasp,

A-Bomb then walked over to the edge of the building and then jumped off the building, with Felix's still in his grasp, as the two of them pummels to the ground below, with A-Bomb repositioning himself and had Felix facing the approaching ground.

A-Bomb then smashing Felix into the ground, completely smashing through the ground itself, revealing an underground laboratory and A-Bomb smashing Felix into the floor of the underground lab,

A-Bomb lifted his head up and saw where he was, a lab full of advanced technology and equipment, with many scientists, who stopped what they were doing and all diverted they attention to the spikey blue hulk that just smashed through the roof.

A-Bomb then looked around the whole lab and then sees, in a glass container, surrounded by a lot of scientists, was the Symbiote, being studied, A-Bomb then knew in his gut that, that black sludge was the thing that was stolen.

Felix turned his head to look at A-Bomb, "GET... OFF!" Felix yelled out, as he then quickly shifted his right elbow upward, hitting A-Bomb in the face, knocking him off him.

A-Bomb tumbles a bit on the floor, before getting back up on his feet, while Felix quickly got up as well. The two of them then stared at each other, before A-Bomb pointed his finger at the contained Symbiote.

"That's the thing you stole for Morgan Edge, isn't it," A-Bomb said to Felix, glaring daggers at him,

"A-B!" The sound of Ninja's voice entered the lab, as A-Bomb and Felix looked up and saw, from the smashed hole on the roof, Ninja, White Tiger, Julie and Metabee all jumped down, through the hole and lands near about, while Kaikaina used her grappling hook to lower herself down.

But also at the hole, being lowered down by a giant vine was Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Killer Frost and Toad, as they jumped off the vine when they reached the ground and the giant vine then retracts back upward, through the hole.

Both S.P.D. and the Syndicate all stared down at each other, before Ivy turned to look at Felix, with an annoyed look on her face,

"This was the one place we needed to keep them from finding!" Ivy told Felix, annoyed that S.P.D. wasn't support to find this lab,

Felix sighed in annoyance at hearing Ivy's completing, as he then turned to point his finger at a scientist, "You! What's the progress on the cloning?" He said to the scientist.

"Uhhh… Not good…" The scientist said, nervously,

Felix growls in annoyance, before turning to look at his team, "Keep 'em busy, I'm gotta make a phone call," He ordered his team, as he quickly runs to the side,

As Icy, Frost, Croc, Toad and Harley then charges in to attack team S.P.D., as they immediately starts fighting them.

From the sidelines, Felix held up his right wrist near his helmet's faceplate, as he presses a button on the armor part of it, which causes a holo-screen to appear above his wrist. On the holo-screen view, it was Taskmaster, as he was sitting at his desk,

 _'_ _Report, Isaac, what's the status on the Symbiote's cloning process?'_ Taskmaster said to Felix, wanting an update.

"Uhh… we hit a bit of a snag on that, and just throwing it out there, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s little lapdogs are here." Felix tells Taskmaster, referring the little lapdogs as team S.P.D.

 _'_ _Hmm, I suspected as much, we can't afford to let the Symbiote fall into S.H.I.E.L.D. hands, retrieve the Symbiote and fall back,'_ Taskmaster gives Felix orders,

But Felix wasn't the type of guy who likes being ordered, "Aw, come on, Tasky, we can take care of this guys, I managed to handle them, all by myself and with the team, takin' S.P.D. down should be a snap." Felix said, with fate that the Syndicate can take down S.P.D.

 _'_ _No, retrieve the Symbiote and retreat back to base, that is an order!'_ Taskmaster ordered Felix,

Felix then sighed with annoyance as he didn't want to follow Taskmaster's orders, "Uhh, sorry, I think there's some interference on this, uh, (KRRRRR) I (KRRRR) gotta (KRRRR) go (KRRRR)." Felix said, making static sounds with his mouth, as he presses a button on his wrist and the holo-screen of Taskmaster disappears.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, in Taskmaster's office, he was sitting at his desk,

"ISAAC!" Taskmaster yelled in rage, of Felix hanging up on him after giving him a direct order to fall back.

"RRRAAAAHH!" Taskmaster roared out in rage, as he quickly stands up and raised his right fist up and smashes his desk, smashing it in half, out of rage.

Taskmaster was breathing slowly, as he was trying to calm down from Felix's insubordination, while Giganta was in his office, looking scared at seeing Taskmaster so angry.

Taskmaster then turned to look at Giganta, as he walked around his smashed desk and begin to walk out of his office,

"The mission is compromised, lock on to their location and ready the star-cruiser..." Taskmaster ordered Giganta, in a calm tone of voice, as he walked out of his office.

Giganta gulped nervously, as she nodded, "Yes… Taskmaster, right away…" She said, looking scared,

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the power stations, in the hidden lab,

Harley and Killer Frost were charging towards Kaikaina, with Harley holding up her mallet and Frost holding an ice sword.

Frost swings her sword at Kaikaina, but she ducks, dodging the sword, and get back up, just before Harley swings her mallet at her, as Kaikaina quickly pulls herself backwards, as the mallet just misses her stomach, Kaikaina then regains her balance and pulls out her twin blasters and started shooting at Harley and Frost, but Frost quickly used her powers to blast a beam of ice at the floor and raised the beam up, quickly creating a wall of ice, which shielded her and Harley for the blaster fire.

Meanwhile, Julie, White Tiger and Ninja were fighting Poison Ivy and Toad,

Ivy cracked her thorn whip at Ninja and Tiger, as the two of them jumped up and dodged the whip crack, while Julie was charging towards Toad, with her right fist up, she throws it at Toad, who jumped up and dodged the fist, as it smashes into the floor, Toad then, in mid-air, spits dark green sludge out of his mouth, which hits Julie's face, after she looked up to see Toad. Julie was stands up, as she was caught off-guard by that, as the sludge was completely covering her face, as Julie grabs on to the sludge with her hands and tried to pull it off, as she couldn't see or breathe it on.

With Julie's attention completely focused on getting the sludge off her face, Toad lands on the floor, near her and swung his right leg low, swiping Julie's legs, knocking her off them and causing her to fall to the floor.

Meanwhile, Killer Croc tackles A-Bomb, and the two large opponents tumbled on the floor, until they stopped with Croc on top of A-Bomb and started punching the blue hulk across the face, at full strength, but A-Bomb managed to grab and holds on to Croc's left fist, and then pulls on it, pulling Croc down towards him, as A-Bomb then delivers a powerful head-butt to Croc's head.

Croc gets knock back a bit, where A-Bomb bends his legs and puts both his feet on Croc's stomach, where he pushes his legs forward, kicking and launching Croc off of him and sending him flying across the lab, until he crashes into a piece of equipment.

Felix runs into the battle, where he saw Ninja, as he was charging towards the fully armored guy, holding Ninja sword.

"Ninja Sword!" Ninja yelled out as he jumped up and held on to his sword, as he was going to slash Felix with it.

But Felix quickly lifted up his left forearm, which actives his energy shield, which blocks the sword attack, and knocks Ninja back a bit, as he backflips and lands perfectly on the floor.

Ninja then jumped forward, at him, with him aiming his sword at Felix, but Felix quickly side-steps, dodging the sword attack, and Ninja stops as he then quickly jumped up and spanned around, performing a spinning helicopter kick, but Felix quickly lifted up his right hand and catches Ninja's leg in it, stopping his spinning, as Felix tosses Ninja's leg, pushing him back, as Ninja lands on the floor.

Ninja then puts his sword away and charges towards Felix, to attack, but Felix aimed both his fists at Ninja, and blasts an energy beam at him, hitting him and sending him flying across the lab, but Ninja was heading towards the glass container that was holding the Symbiote.

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Metabee, Toad, Kaikaina, Julie and Killer Frost all stopped fighting, as they saw Ninja fall towards the container.

A couple of scientists who were around the container, quickly got out of the way, as Ninja hits and smashes through the glass container, and hits the floor, with the Symbiote.

Everyone all stood there, completely shocked at what just happened, Ivy especially was shocked by this.

"That's not good…" Ivy said to herself,

Ninja lifts himself up, as he rubbed the back of his head, with his eyes closed, as he was groaning in pain,

Before he opened his eyes and looked down, noticed that he was sitting on the black sludge, but then, the Symbiote started spreading itself around the floor, under Ninja, and then, appendages quickly emerges upwards, surrounding Ninja, catching him by complete surprise, as the Symbiote's appendages strikes down and grabs Ninja.

"GAH!" Ninja yelled out in shock, as the Symbiote was spreading across his body, as he tried to grab on to the Symbiote to pull it off, but it only made it spread on to his body even more.

A-Bomb, Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie all looked horrified as the Symbiote was spreading more and more on Ninja's body.

"Ah… ah… ah!" Ninja yelled out, as the Symbiote spreads to his head, now completely spreading on Ninja's entire body,

And then, on the head, two large narrow pure white eyes opens to reveal themselves, and then, where there was a wide, grinning mouth was, as it was opened, revealing a jaw with a set of razor sharp teeth, and a long tongue in the mouth.

Everyone all just stood there, frozen at what was just happening, as Symbiote Ninja slowly got up and stood with a hunch, as he looked around his surroundings.

"N-Ninja..?" Metabee said, looking scared for Ninja,

But then, Symbiote Ninja turned and saw, to the side, was a computer screen that had categories of different experiments that was used on the Symbiote, one particular category, caught Symbiote Ninja's eyes.

"Venom… Venom…" Symbiote Ninja chanting, in a creepy, demonic voice, as he was swaying his body side to side, swinging his hanging arms along with it,

A-Bomb then walked towards Venom-Ninja, with a cautious look on his face, as he held his hands out. "Ninja, are you-"

But then, A-Bomb was cut off in mid-sentence due to Venom-Ninja, jumping up and doing a double-drop kick, hitting A-Bomb in the stomach at full force, sending him back a few feet, which gets the concern of the rest of the team.

A-Bomb slowly stands up straight, as he had his right hand on his stomach, as Venom-Ninja really kicked him hard.

Then Venom-Ninja drops down and stands on all fours, like a wolf, as he opens his mouth and lets out a banshee like shriek, at them, as Venom-Ninja had his long tongue hang out of his mouth, as he snarls like a vicious animal.

Tiger then raised up her hands, as she had a calm and concerned look in her eyes, "Take it easy, Ninja, you've gotta get control of yourself…" White Tiger told Venom-Ninja, calmly.

But then Venom-Ninja roared out, as he then turned around and leaps towards a piece of broken equipment, and perches himself on top, before he jumped up, at a great height, as he reaches the smashed ceiling and grabs on the edges, and possessed Ninja climbed up, getting outside and immediately runs on all fours like a wolf, leaving the power station and entering Core City.

Everyone back in the lab all looked stupefied on what just happened,

"Well, that was different…" Killer Croc said, as he turned to look at Toad, who nodded in agreement.

Then Team S.P.D. all turned to look at The Syndicate, as they turned to look at the teen heroes as well,

A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all knew that they couldn't just stay here and continue fighting; they all knew that they need to get Venom-Ninja and save Ninja before he hurts someone.

Quickly thinking, the heroes reacted, by A-Bomb super-jumping upward though the hole in the ceiling, Julie actives her jetpack, and grabs White Tiger's hand, as she flies up, with her holding on. Metabee jumped up on Kaikaina's back, as she quickly points right blaster up, as it shoots a grappling hook, which hooks on to the edge of the hole in the ceiling, and pulls the two of them up.

The Syndicate all looked at S.P.D., as they just left them there, as if they weren't even good enough for they time.

"Ugh! Rude!" Harley said, as she looked up on the hole in the ceiling, annoyed.

Then, Ivy cracked her whip, which hits Felix's right arm, which causes him to jump a bit in pain.

"Ow!" Felix said in pain, as he rubbed his right arm with his left and as he turned his head to look at Poison Ivy, who looked annoyed at him. "Why do it?!" He said to Poison Ivy, on why she whipped him.

"Cause you knocked Ninja into the container and got the Symbiote taken! When Taskmaster hears about this, he'll have our heads!" Poison Ivy explained to Felix, angered and annoyed, as she turned into a little Chibi version of herself, as she floats around Felix, with her eyes shut so tight, it looks like a big X on her face, as she flails her arms and legs.

"Oh, calm down, _Pamela!_ We haven't lost it; we just gotta catch Ninja before they do." Felix told his teammates, as he walked off to the exit to the lab, with Ivy (Who was now back to normal), Croc, Frost, Toad and Harley all watching their leader Felix walks off, before following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Core City,

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie were all running on top of a roof of a building, as they jumped off the edge and lands on top of the roof of a building next to the other building.

They all then run over to the edge of a roof and looked down, searching the area for Venom-Ninja.

"Ninja could be anywhere, with speed he's got now," Tiger said, as she narrowed her eyes and scanned the area.

Metabee shook his head, "He looked more animal then ninja,"

Julie turned her head to look down at Metabee, with a worried and concern look on her face. "It's like he wasn't himself, as if he saw us as enemies."

Kaikaina then straightest herself up, "Ohhh… Our beloved Randy has gone to the dark side… AGAIN!" She screamed out, overdramatically, as Kaikaina puts her hands on the back of her helmet, as she held her head back.

But then, White Tiger punches Kaikaina in the back of her helmet, knocking to the floor, as Tiger's right fist was steaming, as well as the back of Kaikaina's helmet was steaming from the fist's impact.

As Tiger's head was larger than her body, as she had an annoyed look in her eyes, while having a vein throbs on her right corner of her head. "Will you shut up for a minute, I need to think!" Tiger yelled in frustration and annoyance.

A-Bomb looked out on the city, "I wonder… Where would Randy go, if he was possessed?"

But then, the sound of girls screaming was heard, not so far from the roof top.

The scream quickly got the team's attention, as they all leaned over the edge of the roof, where the screams came from, as White Tiger's head was normal sized again.

"My guess, where those screams came from (!)" Tiger said, sarcastically,

Then, A-Bomb and White Tiger jumped off the roof, falling to the ground below, where they land they feet on the ground, while Julie actives her Jetpack and grabs on to Kaikaina's hands, while Metabee was on Kaikaina's back, as Julie flies up and flies them down below.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark alley, two teen girls, were backed up against a wall, as both of them were hugging each other, looking completely terrified, as they were trembling in fear, as they were looking at Venom-Ninja, as he was slowly walking towards them, with his mouth opened and his long tongue was out.

Venom-Ninja was growling gently, as the possessed hero was getting closer to the girls.

"OK, I don't care that you're possessed by an alien evil; that does not give you the right to creep on these girls!" The sound of White Tiger's voice entered the alley, which quickly gets the attention of Venom-Ninja, as he turned around to where he heard Tiger's voice.

Venom-Ninja sees A-Bomb, Metabee, Julie, White Tiger and Kaikaina, all standing before the possessed hero,

The two girls then quickly ran away, as they knew Venom-Ninja was distracted,

"Randy, you've gotta fight this thing!" Metabee told Venom-Ninja,

But Venom-Ninja shrieked out with a high pitch wail, roaring at them.

Venom-Ninja then leaped forward and tackles White Tiger, tumbling on the ground a bit, before they stopped with Venom-Ninja on top of Tiger, where she quickly reacts and bends her legs in, putting her feet on Venom-Ninja's stomach and pushes her legs forward, kicking and launching Venom-Ninja off of her and sending him flying and crashing into some trash cans.

Venom-Ninja then slowly got back up, as he roared out in rage at them,

A-Bomb, Metabee, Tiger and Kaikaina all got in a battle ready stance, but Julie didn't as she steps forward and walks over to Venom-Ninja, with a look of no fear and gentleness, with a bit of concern.

"Randy, I know you don't want to hurt any of us, because we're your friends, and that you care for all of us, if you really love us, you'll fight this thing and let us help you…" Julie said to Venom-Ninja, in a calming and concerning tone of voice, as she walked up to him, and helped her right hand out, as she looked at him.

Venom-Ninja just stared at Julie's hand, tilting his head with wonderment, as he didn't know whether or not to take it, as he then looked at Julie, who had a kind and gentle smile on her face, as she had a look of hope in her eyes, as she knew what Venom-Ninja was going to do.

Venom-Ninja then slowly lifts up his right, claw-like hand and takes Julie's hand, which makes Julie smile happily, as she thinks Venom-Ninja has now returned to his senses.

Venom-Ninja then moves his head forward, near Julie's face, as she smiled at him.

But then, Venom-Ninja opens his mouth and sticks out his long tongue and puts it under Julie's chin, completely catching her by shock and disgust, as her eyes widens, as Venom-Ninja moved his tongue upward, across Julie's chin, which makes her lift up her chin, as it followed Venom-Ninja's tongue, as Julie looked horrified and disgusted by that lick.

A-Bomb, Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked uncomfortable after what they just saw.

After Venom-Ninja pulls his long tongue back into his mouth and Julie immediately starts running backwards, as she was completely shaken.

"Randy licked me! Randy licked me!" Julie cried out, in horror, as she turned around and had tears of disgust rolling down her face with some of Venom-Ninja's slobber on her was well, as she had her eyes closed, and crosses her fingers on both hands, as she had her arms crossed.

" ** _RANDY SLOBBER!_** " Julie screamed out in total horror and disgust, as she cried in terror.

But then, Julie quickly changes her emotion from disgusted and horrified to anger.

"I can't believe you just did that…" Julie said as she turned around to face Venom-Ninja, with rage in her eyes, "… I wanted to deal with this, peacefully, but now I'm gonna have to _beat_ some sense back into you, Randy!" Julie said, as she punches her right fist into her left palm, prepped and really ready for a fight.

Venom-Ninja then leaped out at Julie, with his claws upward, pointing them at them, to attack her, but when he get closer to her, Julie quickly threw her right fist and tosses it forward, punching Venom-Ninja, square in the face, sending him flying and smashing into a dumpster.

But Venom-Ninja got back up, as he wasn't hurt that punch, as he roared out at them, as he get down on all fours and then, on his back, four tendrils emerges for it, moving like snakes, if they were standing up by their tails.

Then, Venom-Ninja's tendrils swiftly charges towards the team, where Kaikaina and Metabee quickly starts shooting the tendrils with their blasters and gauntlet at them, hitting them, but only causing them to regenerate and with each tendril getting fired, they multiplied into more tendrils, and they was still coming at them.

White Tiger quickly ran head, charging at the tendrils, before jumping up and spinning her body around, delivering some kicks, hitting the tendrils, knocking them back a bit, before A-Bomb and Metabee charges in towards the distracted Venom-Ninja and tackles him, pinning him to the ground.

Venom-Ninja was growling as he was struggling to get free, but A-Bomb on top of him, pinning down, while Metabee was on top of A-Bomb's back, adding some additional weight.

White Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina then walked around them and all looked down at the pinning Venom-Ninja, as he was growling and snarling like a wild animal.

Julie turned to look at Tiger, with a concerned look on her face, "So, now what are we gonna do?" She asked her, wondering what they were gonna do to get the Symbiote off of Ninja, and return him back to normal.

White Tiger then puts her right hand under her chin and rubs it, as she was thinking on how they were gonna help Ninja.

But then, from out of nowhere, an intense sonic wave entered the alley, which catches everyone off-guard, as they all turned around and saw, at the end of the alley, was The Syndicate, as Poison Ivy was holding up a device that was admitting the sonic wave.

Venom-Ninja was roaring out in pain, as his struggling was getting more violent,

A-Bomb looked down at Venom-Ninja, seeing that the Symbiote was shaking like a tuning fork with the vibrations going down his body.

A-Bomb immediately knew was happening, "Vibrations… this thing doesn't like vibrations!" He said,

Felix takes a step forward, as he raises his right hand up, as he looked at team S.P.D., "We appreciate you catching our prey, and… well, actually, that would be a lie (!)" Felix joked,

Venom-Ninja was still roaring out in pain, as A-Bomb and Metabee quickly gets off of him, as he puts both his hands on each side of his head, trying to block out the vibrations, but to no avail.

Julie looked at Ivy, with a look of concern, "Stop, you're hurting him!" She yelled at Ivy,

But Tiger turned to look at her, as she had a demeaning look in her eyes. "Says the girl who punched him into an dumpster, out of rage (!)" She mentioned, remaining Julie of that.

Felix sighed, as he puts his hands on his hip, "Look, we don't need Ninja; I mean, come on, he's useless to us. We just need the Symbiote back, if you don't mind." Felix explains to them,

But Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, and Metabee all got in a fighting stance, ready for a fight.

White Tiger sharpens her claws, as she glares at Felix, Killer Frost, Toad, Harley, Poison Ivy, and Killer Croc.

"You think for a second we just gonna hand something as dangerous as this over to you, you've got another thing comin'!" White Tiger told The Syndicate, referring to the Symbiote.

But then, Venom-Ninja was roared out in pain again, as he stands up, and then, the part of the Symbiote that was around Venom-Ninja's head, was stretched, due to the vibrations, and it looked like someone was trying to rip the Symbiote off.

As the Symbiote was being stretched, some parts of it ripped a bit, revealing Ninja's head, within the Symbiote.

A-Bomb saw this, as his eyes widen in shock, as he sees Ninja, "Ninja!" He yelled out,

Looking though the rips; Ninja looked at A-Bomb, with a scared look in his eyes. "Rick! Help me!" Ninja cried out for help.

A-Bomb quickly steps closer to Venom-Ninja and grabbed on to the stretched parts of the Symbiote, and starts pulling on them, to rip the Symbiote off of Ninja.

The Syndicate sees that Symbiote was weaken and now able to be removed from Ninja,

Felix then pointed his right index finger at A-Bomb and Venom-Ninja, "There's our window, go!" He ordered his team, as Croc, Toad and Harley charges into to retrieve the Symbiote before A-Bomb could tear it off.

But the only thing that was standing in their way was Julie, Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee, as Metabee and Julie fought Killer Croc, Tiger fought Toad and Kaikaina went up against Harley.

Croc raised up his right fist and tosses it down, at Metabee, who quickly jumped up and dodges the fist, as it smashes into the ground, and Metabee lands on Croc's left arm and starts running up, towards Croc's shoulders, where he tosses his right fist at the left side of Croc's face, catching him by surprises as Metabee's punch, knocks his head to the right a bit, before Metabee jumped off of Croc.

Killer Croc then pulled out his fist out of the ground, Julie charges in and swings her left fist at Croc, hitting him on the side of his stomach, at full strength, sending him flying and smashing into a wall on the side.

Toad then leaps forward and shoots his tongue at White Tiger, but she quickly jumped up, as Toad's tongue went under her, as she was still in mid-air, before Tiger drops down and power-stomps on Toad's tongue, pounding both her feet on his tongue, sending it crashing into the ground.

"GGAAAHHH!" Toad screamed out in pain, as his tongue was still hanging out of his mouth.

White Tiger looked up on Toad, glaring daggers at him, "Second date… No tongue (!)" Tiger told Toad, (A/N: Mah-ha!)

Tiger then hops off of his tongue and Toad quickly retracts his tongue back into his mouth, but with it smacking him on the face, as it completely gets back in his mouth.

White Tiger then charges in to atttack Toad, as she swings her right claw at Toad, who panics and quickly jumps up, dodging the slash, while Tiger was chasing after him.

Meanwhile, Harley swung her mallet at Kaikaina, who blocks it with her assault blaster rifle, as she holds it up with both hands, Kaikaina then pushes Harley's mallet back, pushing her back as well, Harley then swings her mallet down, hitting the head on the ground, and pole-vaulting with the long-handle, as she tucks in her legs and kicks them forward at Kaikaina, as she quickly side-steps to the left, dodging her kick, as Harley flies by Kaikaina.

She then lands her feet on the ground, before quickly pulling up her mallet, and lifting it over her head, and spinning it around, before grabbing hold of the long handle and swinging her mallet again, where Kaikaina quickly ducked down, dodging the mallet and quickly swung her right leg down, swiping Harley's legs, knokcing her over and to the ground.

Meanwhile, A-Bomb was still trying to rip the Symbiote off of Venom-Ninja, as he was pulling on the Symbiote, beginning to rip some parts of it off, like a piece of fabric from some clothing.

The Symbiote was getting stretch more and more, as there were some openings, revealing Ninja within the Symbiote, as there were some small little stitches of the Symbiote, trying to pull itself back together.

Felix, Frost and Ivy saw this from a far and saw that Croc, Toad and Harley were stilling fighting Julie, Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee.

Frost and Felix then quickly charges towards A-Bomb, running passed Julie, Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee, Croc, Toad and Harley.

But Julie quickly saw them run pass and quickly turned around and bended her body down, reaching her hands out and grabbing both Felix's and Frost's ankles, stopping both of them, as Julie then pulled on their legs and swung her body around, swinging them along as well, before Julie smashes Felix and Frost into a wall, as she quickly let's go of their legs and spun her body around and tosses her left fist at Killer Croc, punching him in the stomach so hard, he drops to his knees and puts his arms on his stomach.

Finally, A-Bomb managed to rip off the Symbiote, ripping in half, freeing Ninja, as he drops to his knees, as he regains control of his body.

A-Bomb looked that the ripped-in-half Symbiote, as it looked like it was trying to bond with A-Bomb, but A-Bomb quickly tosses the alien parasite aside, as he steps over to Ninja, to help him up.

After the Symbiote was un-bonded from Ninja, Julie, Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee, Croc, Toad, Harley, Felix and Frost all stopped fighting, while Poison Ivy looked horrified, as she saw that the Symbiote was starting to crawl away, crawling over to a sewer grate.

Ivy quickly ran to it, running passed the rest of everyone, as the Symbiote was getting closer and closer to the grate.

When the Symbiote reaches the grate and starts sliding through the bars, just before Ivy could reach it, as Ivy leap and lands on her stomach, sliding a bit as she had her right hand out to try and grab the Symbiote, but it was too late, and the Symbiote completely slid through the grates and fell into the sewer water below, completely disappearing from sight, as Ivy looked through the grate, as she couldn't find the Symbiote, it was gone.

Ivy then slowly got back up and turned around to face A-Bomb, and Ninja, with a look of anger.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" Poison Ivy yelled at A-Bomb, with blinding fury.

A-Bomb and Ninja then both turned their heads to look at each other, as neither of them knew what they've just done.

A-Bomb then turned his head to look at Ivy, as he closed his eyes and had a gentle smile on his face. "Save my friend (?)" A-Bomb joked, as he shrugged his shoulders.

But then, coming up from behind him, an energy blast was soaring towards A-

Bomb and Ninja, hitting them, and blasting them off the ground, sending them flying across the sky, over some buildings,

Until they start falling, plummeting down towards a high school, football field, where there was a game playing.

The two heroes then crashes into the grassy field, skipping on the field a bit, as they tumble before coming to a complete stop, with both of them lying on their bellies.

The two of them slowly got back up, as they looked around and sees that there were in the middle of a football game, as there were football players, coaches from both teams, spectators, cheerleaders and a crowd sitting on the bleachers.

As the entire field was silent, as everyone stared at A-Bomb and Ninja, as the two of them slowly got back up on their feet.

"Guys!" The sound of Julie's voice was heard, as A-Bomb and Ninja turned and look up, as they sees, Julie flying in with her jetpack, while holding on to Kaikaina and White Tiger's hands, while Metabee was holding on to Kaikaina's back.

Once they landed, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee ran over to A-Bomb and Ninja,

"You guys OK?" Metabee asked them, if they were alright,

A-Bomb and Ninja nodded, as A-Bomb rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, we're fine…" A-Bomb said,

Kaikaina then turned her head to look over her shoulder, as she quickly sees something that catches her attention, "Uh… Guys…" She said, getting the attention of her teammates, as they turned around and looked at what Kaikaina was looking at.

Team S.P.D. saw The Syndicate, being carried by a giant vine, as it sets them down on the other end of the football field, as they got off the vine, the giant vine then burrows into the ground.

Felix, Ivy, Frost, Harley, Toad and Killer Croc all glared at A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Tiger, Julie, Ninja and Metabee, as they glared back.

"This is the big heroes vs. villains fight, right (?)" Felix said, sarcastically,

Then, the two teams of teenagers all stared each other down, mentally preparing themselves for a fight, as S.P.D. and The Syndicate were standing on each end of the football field.

A completely hush was in air, while within the crowd, was a small, slim, well-groomed biker, guy, called Tyler the Cute Biker as he looked with anticipation on what was gonna happen.

Within a moment like this, there was only one thing that could be said… "Get 'em… Get 'em!" Tyler said, in a slightly quiet and gentle tone of voice.

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A-Bomb roared out, as he, Ninja, Tiger, Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina charges into battle,

While Felix, Harley, Frost, Ivy, Toad and Croc charges in as well, as both teams' charges towards each other to the center of the football field,

Julie leap forward and tackles Croc in the stomach, knocking him to the ground, Killer Frost swung an ice sword at White Tiger, who jumped over the ice sword, as she quickly delivers a power kick to Toad's face, Harley swings her mallet, hitting Metabee, as Ninja gets his wrists tied up by Poison Ivy's thorn whips.

While A-Bomb and Felix was charging at one another, as both of them raised up their fists and throws them forward, causing both A-Bomb and Felix's right fists to collide with each other, creating a powerful shockwave, that knocks back both the rest of S.P.D. and The Syndicate back, while A-Bomb and Felix were both standing their ground, with their fists still being pushed against each other.

A-Bomb and Felix then jumped back, away from each other, and battle continued,

As Croc was swinging his huge arms at Kaikaina and Metabee, as the two of them were sidestepping, ducking and dodging his swings, before Kaikaina quickly jumped backwards and puts her twin blasters together to set them into its assault rifle mode, as she took aim and started shooting at Croc, firing blaster shots by seconds.

But Kaikaina's rifle shots wasn't hurting Croc, as the blaster shots were just bouncing off his thick, leathery skin.

Croc then charges at Kaikaina, as the blaster shots just kept bouncing off him, he then reaches Kaikaina and raised up his left fist and tosses it down at her, but Kaikaina quickly jumps back, dodging Croc's fist, as it smashes into the ground, Metabee then ran over to Kaikaina, who then turned her head to look down at Metabee, as she grabbed the handle of her rifle with both hands, as she jumped up and Kaikaina swings her rifle like a baseball bat and smacks it across Croc's face, while Metabee jumped back and fired his horn missiles, where Kaikaina lands on the ground and jumped out of the way, as the missiles flies and hits Croc's stomach, exploding on impact, sending him back a few feet.

Meanwhile, White Tiger was facing off with Killer Frost, as the two of them were locked in test of speed, as Tiger and Frost were tossing jabs and kicks at one another, at great speeds, as each jab and kick gets either dodged or blocked by the other. While they were fighting, Toad and Harley was charging at Tiger, to attack her from behind, while she's distracted, Tiger then moved her view to the corner of her eyes, as she had a quickly glances from behind her left shoulder, seeing Toad and Harley, coming at her.

Frost then tosses her right fist at Tiger, but Tiger pulls her head back, bending her spine backwards, and dodging Frost's fist, as she then quickly grabbed Frost's arm with her arms and Tiger then shifted her weight with Frost and pulls on her arm, tossing Frost over her shoulder and slamming her to the ground, before Tiger quickly leaped out at Toad and Harley and raised both her arms up,

As Tiger reaches them and both her arms hits both Toad and Harley's necks, with her in-between both of them, clothes-lining them both, as Toad and Harley fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Ninja was fighting Poison Ivy, as she was using her powers on the grass, making it grow in height and length, and uses them to attack Ninja, as the grass like tendrils strikes down at Ninja, as he quickly reacts and jumps from side to side, in different directions, at great speeds as each grass tendrils misses him by the skin of his teeth.

Ivy then creates another thorn whip from the ground and whips it up ad cracks it at Ninja, which hits and ties itself around Ninja's right wrist, as he crouches down and rolled on the ground once, as he pulls on the whip.

Ninja and Ivy has a stare down, before Ninja's look changes into calm and passionate look in his eyes, as there was sparkles around him.

"Ivy, we don't need to fight, I'm willing to look the other way for some of the thing that you've done, if you're willing to put you hate-filled vengeance against us aside for a more noble cause, like me, taking you out for dinner, a movie and party hard in the big city!" Ninja tells Ivy, in hopes to get a date with her.

But Ivy had a look of a deadpan snarker, as a sweat drop was on the corner of her head, actually contemplating that Ninja was actually flirting and asking her out on a date, while they're supports to be fighting.

Then, at Ninja's feet, two grass tendrils grabs and ties Ninja's ankles, retraining him, as he quickly looked down and saw his feet were tied up with grass.

Then the grass pulled down on Ninja, and dragged him into the ground, until Ninja was in neck-deep in the ground, with his head being the only thing sticking out of the ground like a flower.

Ninja looked slightly timid look in his eyes, as he looked up at Poison Ivy, who looks down at the grounded Ninja, with an amused smile on her face.

"I speak for every girl in the universe when I say; you make a better stump then a stud (!)" Ivy joked, as she raises her right foot up and aimed it at Ninja's head, about to stomp his face in.

But then, Julie charges in, and rams her right shoulder into Ivy, knocking her off the ground, and sends her a few feet away from Ninja, before she hits and tumbles a bit on the ground.

Julie then turned and looks down at the grounded head of the Ninja, as he looked up on her. "Stop playing around, Randy," She told him, as she bends down a bit and puts her hand on top of Ninja's head, and gets a good grip on it.

Then, with one strong pull, Julie quickly pulls Ninja completely out of the ground, with Ninja having a painful expression in his eyes, as Julie sets him down, and he had his hands on his neck, as he tried to regain his balances, as Ninja then turned to look at Julie, with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Take my whole head, why don't ya (!)" Ninja said, annoyed and in pain, as his neck was unwinding from being yanked due to Ninja's body getting pulled out of the ground with one pull.

Then, Julie and Ninja turned to see Ivy, as she was getting back up, and turned to face them both, as she gritted her teeth at them.

Ivy then raises both her hands and then used her powers to take control of the grass, making them grow longer in height, as Ivy then swings her right hand which makes the grass tendrils charge at Ninja and Julie.

Quickly reacting, Ninja charges in and quickly pulls out his Ninja Sword and then leaps at the grass tendrils, "NINJA SLICE!" Ninja yelled out, as he quickly slashes and cuts the grass tendrils down to size, with just a few slashes.

After cutting the grass, Ninja lands on the ground, with Julie running up to join him, as the two of them looked at Poison Ivy, who looked angry.

Ivy then raised both her hands up, as her eyes started glowing bright green, as, from behind her, a giant plant bursts out of the ground, catching Ninja and Julie off-guard, as they looked up on the giant plant that Ivy just created.

Ivy then swing her left hand down, with makes the giant plant to swing its giant vine down at Ninja and Julie, but Julie quickly steps forward and holds out both her hands, and the giant vine reaches and hits Julie's hands, causing the ground under her feet to pushed down by the Gs, creating craters around her feet.

But instead of crushing her, Julie stopped the vine, as she used her super strength to push the giant vine up, then, with just one large toss up, Julie pushes the vine out of her hands and when it goes back down on her, Julie quickly throws a powerful uppercut punch, punching the vine away from her, as Julie then quickly, actives her jetpack and flies towards the giant plant, where she flies straight towards the plant.

Once Julie reaches the plant and smashes right into the plant, flying inside it.

Ivy and Ninja's eyes were widened in shock, after seeing Julie fly into the plant, but then, the plant stopped moving, as the plant looked like it was expanding and getting bigger and bigger, as Ivy and Ninja steps back from the expanding plant.

Then, the plant get so big, it completely explodes into little pieces, revealing giant stone golem that was as tall as a building, with its entire body was made out of stone, it had a slight curvy waistline and it had red eyes and a stone face plate covering its mouth and nose, and had a shield on its left arm. This was Gorem, Julie's second form,

Ivy watches with horror and heartbreak as the many pieces of the remains of the giant plant, rained down, around her, completely frozen in horror, as she could feel the pain of the plant.

But then, from out of nowhere, Ninja's scarf comes at her and ties itself around Ivy, completely tying her up, which immediately catches Poison Ivy by shock, as she looked at the red scarf that was tying her up, Ivy then turned her head to the side and saw Ninja, who was holding on to his scarf, as he had an amused look in his eyes.

Then, Gorem then starts shrinking and changes back into Julie, once she gets back to her normal size she then walked over to Ninja and grabbed the scarf with her right hand, then, with a powerful pull, the other end of the scarf that was tied around Ivy, started spinning her around, a great speed, as she spins like a whirlwind.

Ivy was spinning for a bit, until she slows down to a completely stop, as her eyes were turned into spirals, as she had a dizzy and wavy frown on her face, as she was moving around, struggling to get her balance back, but she just falls to the ground.

Meanwhile, A-Bomb and Felix were still fighting each other,

A-bomb tosses his left fist at Felix, who quickly raised up his right forearm, activating his energy shield and blocks A-Bomb's punch, but it did knock him back a few feet on impact. Felix then lowered his forearm, and switches off his shield, as he then leaped out and punches A-Bomb in the stomach with his left fist, but A-Bomb just gritted his teeth as Felix then fires a blast of energy with his left fist, blasting A-Bomb back, a few feet, but he stand his ground and when the blast stops, he stood up straight.

A-Bomb then jumped up and held both his fist over his head as he falls down, towards Felix, but Felix quickly jumped back, and A-Bomb smashes his fists into the ground, creating a huge crater.

A-bomb then stood up and sees Felix, as he was charging at A-Bomb and then leaps up at him, pointing both his fists at him and firing a beam of energy at him, where A-Bomb quickly raised up his forearms and shielded his face as the beam hits his arms, causing it to push A-Bomb back as he as he pushes his body forward as the beam pushes him.

After the beam stopped, Felix lands on the ground, as A-Bomb stood up, the two glares at each other, before White Tiger, Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee ran up to A-Bomb and joined their leader.

While Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Toad, Harley Quinn and Killer Croc ran up and joined up with Felix.

Both team S.P.D. and The Syndicate stares down at each other, as the football field were hushed, waiting for what was going to happen next.

Tiger narrowed her eyes, "We're both equally matched, this fight could go on forever..." She said to herself, as she prepared herself for another fight.

But just before both teams could charge at each other to continue their fight, a large tow cable, with a huge platform on the end of it, drops in between the two teams, which catches them all by surprise.

Both teams look up and saw, that the tow cable was attached to a large star-cruiser, bigger than two football fields, as the lights on the large ship's underbelly was shining down on the field, at S.P.D. and The Syndicate all looked at the giant star-cruiser.

Then, sliding down the cable with his hands, was Taskmaster, as he reaches the ground and lands perfectly, as he then turned to face The Syndicate,

A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were shock to see Taskmaster, quickly figured out that Taskmaster was the one who bought The Syndicate together.

Taskmaster faced the team of teen villains, "The mission is lost, retreat back to base!" Taskmaster ordered them, with anger in his voice.

But Felix clenches his fists, "We can take them!" He argued back at the skull-masked man, as he didn't want to retreat.

But Toad, Croc, Ivy and even Harley ran to the tow cable and stood on top of the platform.

Frost then walked passed Felix, "If you wanna be taken down and served prison food again, that's your choice, but when Taskmaster says that's time to retreat, it's time to retreat..." Killer Frost told Felix, as she walked towards the platform to join up with her teammates and Taskmaster.

"TASKMASTER!" The sound of Ninja yell, as Taskmaster turned and saw Ninja, Tiger, Julie and A-Bomb charge towards the skull-masked man, jumping up to attack.

But then, Felix charges in and aimed both his fists at the heroes, firing a huge beam of energy at them, hitting them and knocking all of them back.

Felix then walked over to the platform, joining his team and Taskmaster,

Then, the star-cruiser started reeling the cable, pulling the drill platform back up to the ship, with Taskmaster and The Syndicate all standing on the platform.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina, White Tiger and Metabee all watched in horror as they watched the bad guys escaping.

A-bomb quickly got back up and jumped up, just high enough to reach his right hand out to grab on to the edge of the platform, as it was still being reeled in.

As the platform got higher and closer to the star-cruiser, A-Bomb starts to pull himself up, as he puts his left arm on the edge of the platform, as he pulls himself up.

But as A-Bomb manages to lift his head over the edge, he looked up and saw Felix, standing before him, as he was looking down at the spikey, blue hulk.

"Sorry, buddy, but no hitchhiker's (!)" Felix joked, as he raised up his right leg and shot it down, planting his foot into A-Bomb's face, stomping him with great strength,

Which cause A-Bomb to let go of the platform's edge, and fall back to the ground, as he watches the platform being reeled into the large star-cruiser, and once the platform was in the ship, the hatch door then closes.

A-Bomb was still falling to the ground, until he smashes back first, into the ground, making a big crater.

Ninja, Tiger, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee all ran over to help their leader, as he was lifting himself up, as the team of heroes all looked up and saw the giant star-cruiser began to elevate itself upward, getting higher before the ship blasts off with great speed, flying upward and flies into the sky.

A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all stared at the escaped ship, with The Syndicate and Taskmaster,

* * *

The large star-cruiser was now leaving the Earth's atmosphere and entering space,

Within the star-cruiser, in the cargo hold, that was full of attack-ships and with soldiers that were in a uniform that resemble Taskmaster a bit, with masks over their faces that had a skull like design and a black visor around the eyes.

Taskmaster and The Syndicate then gets off of the platform, as Taskmaster walked off a bit, as Giganta comes it and quickly walked towards Taskmaster.

Harley then dusted off her left shoulder with her right hand, "Well, that was fun!" She grinned, happily.

"Congratulations, Isaac, as of a result of your failure to obey my orders, you not only failed at the cloning process, but you have also managed to lose the Symbiote and all of the possible advantage it could have given to this army." Taskmaster said to Felix, as he was still facing away from the teenagers.

But Felix takes a step forward, towards Taskmaster as he takes off his helmet, as Felix didn't feel guilty for his disobedience.

"Look, Tasky, I know you're tryin' to give off the whole _'Mysterious Brooding Mystique'_ , but I'm not the _'Take order'_ type of guy." Felix told Taskmaster, calmly and not fazed by Taskmaster anger.

But then, at great speed, Taskmaster spun around and tosses his right fist at Felix, with great speed and punches Felix's face, with full strength, knocking Felix back, as he steps back as his body turned in the directions of Taskmaster's fist.

Harley, Croc, Toad, Frost and Ivy were all caught off-guard, as they didn't see that punch from Taskmaster,

Felix was hunched down, as he was groan in pain, as he had his right hand over his nose, as he removed it from it, Felix looked at the palm of his hand and saw blood on it.

"GRRR!" Felix growled in rage, as Taskmaster made him bleed.

Felix then quickly turned around and jumped up, performing a spinning right kick at Taskmaster, but Taskmaster quickly raised up his left hand up and catches Felix's leg, while he was still mid-air, stopping his kick. Taskmaster then pushes Felix's leg away from him, and Felix recovers and lands on the ground, as he then aimed his right hand at Taskmaster, firing an energy beam at him, but Taskmaster quickly jumped up, high, front-flipping over Felix's head, as he looked up and saw him go over his head.

Taskmaster then lands and plants his feet, behind Felix, as he quickly turned around and tosses his left fist at Taskmaster, but he catches Felix's fist in his right hand,

"You're fighting skills are good..." Taskmaster told Felix, calmly, as he faces and looks at Felix, while he gritted his teeth at him.

But then, Taskmaster bends Felix's arm sharply at the elbow; the sound of bones grinding against each other was heard,

"AAAH!" Felix yells in pain,

Until the hold turns into a throw that sends Felix skidding across the floor to slam into a wall, as he gets woozily to his feet, Taskmaster then walked up to Felix,

Taskmaster puts his hands behind his back, as he looked at Felix, "... But mine are better..." The skull-masked man told Felix,

Felix only got even angrier, as another yell of pure fury in his throat, Felix charges across the floor and launches himself into the air, but one of Taskmaster's steel-gloved fists whistles out and hits home in the breadbasket.

Felix's jaw was open with a stunned countenance; then of Taskmaster's quietly cruel one, Felix hangs in the air for a moment, supported by the fist that has just stopped him cold, and then slowly collapses, while some droop escaped his mouth.

Felix then slowly looked up and sees Taskmaster, standing before him, as he then punches Felix in the face, knocking him down and causing him to fall backwards to the floor.

Taskmaster then knees down near Felix, grabbing his armor's torso with his left hand and pulling Felix up, as Taskmaster began to punch Felix in the face, many, many times, at full strength and with great speed, as Felix's head get knock backwards and forwards with each punch.

Harley looked horrified at watch Taskmaster beat Felix to a pulp, she was about to run over to them, to help her boyfriend, but Croc grabbed her shoulders and stopped her, as she turned to look over her shoulder to see her teammates, giving her a serious look.

"It _was_ Felix's fault we lost the Symbiote..." Poison Ivy told Harley, as she glared coldly at her, telling her to stay out of this.

Knowing that they wouldn't have lost the Symbiote if Felix didn't decide to go bad boy, renegade and not follow Taskmaster order to retreat with the Symbiote,

Harley then moved her head to look back, with concern and heartbreak, at Felix and Taskmaster, as Taskmaster was still punching Felix in the face.

Taskmaster kept punching Felix in the face, as his head was starting to have blood pour down it, Taskmaster then stopped punching Felix and removed his left hand from Felix's torso and grabbed his face with it, as Taskmaster then tosses and smashes the back of Felix's head to the floor, at great speed and force.

Felix had his right eye shut, as he was groaning in pain, but then, he quickly aimed his right hand at Taskmaster, as it was glowing with red energy, but Taskmaster quickly kicked Felix's hand away and did a jump with a spin, to deliver a spinning kick, which hits Felix on the side of his head, making him shift his body over, making him lay on his front.

Felix struggled to move, but Taskmaster grabbed the back of Felix's head and lifted it up, before slamming it down, smashing Felix's face on the ground, as Taskmaster does it again and again, at full strength.

After slamming Felix's head against to floor a few more times, Taskmaster then let's go of Felix's head and grabbed on to Felix's left arm with both hands, pulling it upward, as Taskmaster was hawking down at Felix.

"I expect complete obedience from my soldiers… and if they even show the slightest bit of insubordination; I comes down to me and me alone to demonstrate my capabilities and the fully extant of my anger… Do you have a good understanding..?" Taskmaster said to Felix, as he kept a strong grip on Felix's arm.

Felix was gritting his teeth in pain, as his face was pressed against the floor, "… Gah… Crystal… (!)" Felix said, as he understands.

"Disobey another direct order from me again; Isaac… and I'll dislocate the other one…" Taskmaster threats Felix,

"What, other-" Felix was about to ask, but was cut off mid-sentence,

As Taskmaster quickly pulled and twisted Felix's arm, with great strength, dislocating his arm.

"GGGAAAAHH!" Felix yelled out in pain, as Taskmaster let's go of Felix's arm, as it drops to the floor, completely limp.

As Felix had his right hand on his dislocated left arm, tending to it, as Harley quickly ran over to Felix, to help him, while Taskmaster began to walk away, with Giganta following him.

Still lying on the floor, Felix watches Taskmaster walk out of the cargo hold, a newly founded hatred began to form within Felix, as he will remember this.

* * *

A few hours later, now back in Jump City, and at the Triskelion,

In the med-bay, Randy was laying on table, as there was a large ring attached to the table, as it was around Randy, going up and down with a blue light was coming off from the inside, scanning Randy, as he lied still.

Just next to the table, Blukic and Driba standing on top of a control panel, operating the scanner,

While A-Bomb, Metabee and Julie were standing on the other side of the table, look at Randy, while Dr. Grey was wrapping some bandages around Ava's right leg, as she was out of her costume and in her normal clothes.

While Kaikaina was sitting next to her, with some bandages of her own,

"So, elaborate on how a small piece of unknown, alien ooze managed to take control of your body?" Driba asked Randy, as he and Blukic was checking the scans to see if any traces of the Symbiote within Randy.

After the scanning was done, the ring then moved to the feet of the table, as Randy shifted his body around and sat up.

Randy closes his eyes as he shook his head, "I don't know… I mean, it was like… I could see what was going on but my body wasn't moving at all, that thing was moving my body on its own, it was wearing my body to use…" Randy tried to explain, as he opens his eyes.

"I can now see why Taskmaster wanted so much," The sound of Washington entered the med-bay, as everyone turned to see the fully armored man walks in the room.

After Dr. Grey finished bandaging Ava up, Ava then stands up and looked at her teammates, "Which makes it our top priority to find the Symbiote before it can bond itself to another host." Ava explained to them all, while Kaikaina and Metabee nodded in agreement.

Julie then turned to look at Randy, "Randy, are you sure you're OK?" She asked him, looking concerned for him.

But Randy smiled as he looked at Julie, "Yeah, don't worry about it, Jule, I'm cool," Randy said to Julie, assuring her that he's OK.

"Are you sure?" Julie said,

Randy nodded, "Yeah, and I've learned that when you punch someone in the face, it hurts…" Randy said, before his smile disappears and was replaced with a painful expression on his face, as he rubbed his chin. "… It _really_ hurt…"

Julie then had a sheepish and embarrassed smile on her face, as sweat drop rolls the corner of her head.

* * *

The next day, in Jump City,

The team were walking down the street, heading for school.

"So where do ya think the Symbiote went, when it washed out in the sewer?" Metabee asked, as they walked.

Ava had a calculating and serous expression on her face, "Hard to say, that sludge has a mind of itself, it could had washed up in a river or a harbor," Ava said, taking guesses.

"And what about Felix and The Syndicate, their still on the loose." Julie mentioned, looking concerned,

But A-Bomb shook his head, "Nah, I wouldn't said their on the loose, remember, their on Taskmaster's leash, but the real thing to be worried about is why would Taskmaster go through all that trouble to get Felix, Ivy, Harley, Croc, Toad and Frost together?" A-Bomb said, with a suspicious look on his face.

But Randy looked up on A-Bomb, "Don't worry, Rick, we take anything the bad guys throw at us." Randy smiled smugly and confident.

"Yeah!" Kaikaina said, sounding happy,

The team then reaches the school and walks in the entrance,

* * *

Inside the school, the team walked into their classroom and took their seats, while a lot of the other students were already sat down,

Thea team looked up and sees the teacher, as he was writing up today's lesson assignment.

As everyone was getting their pens and paper out, A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie and Kaikaina's watches all started beeping quietly simultaneously, which gets each member of the team's attention.

The beep was indicating that there was trouble,

A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all mentally sighed as they knew they had to ditch class to stop some bad guy causing trouble, which will end with all of them getting detention again.

Then, A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all stood up from their seats, standing up straight and looked at the teacher with wide eyes.

"CAN I BE EXCUSED?" A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all yelled out at the same time at the teacher.

* * *

In the streets of Jump City, a car was being levitated off the ground, by a man wearing a black space suit, a large cape and a helmet. The man's name was Dark Laser,

Another man was wearing a yellow and black battle-suit with a yellow helmet with eyes that resembles a bug, the guy also had a jetpack that looked like a light part of a firefly. The man's name was Firefly,

Another one was wearing a full white bodysuit with a sound suit was a cybernetic costume with four embedded sound generators. The other guy was Shriek,

The last one was a woman who has yellowish-green skin, elf-like ears, and a pair of curled antenna on her head resembling that of a butterfly. She wears an emerald (diamond in picture) colored corset, skirt, and knee-high boots. She also has crystal earrings and a crystal headdress, and she was wearing black lipstick. She has long purple hair, and green colored pupils. The alien woman's name was Princess Mandie,

The four of them were The Fiendish Four, a small band of bad guys,

Dark Laser then tosses the car at some police officer, who was trying to contact and arrest them, but they quickly retreated to get some cover from the gang of villains.

"Jump City, tremble at the quaking power of The Fiendish Four!" Dark Laser yelled out,

"Dude! We all know who you dorks are, you don't have to remind everyone every 7 minutes!" The sound of a familiar voice gets the attention of The Fiendish Four,

As Dark Laser, Firefly, Shriek and Mandie all turned around and looked up at a building, for them to see, standing on a rooftop, were A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, looking down at the super villains, while doing some posing.

"S.P.D!" The Fiendish Four yelled out,

"Now unless you're us, that reminding people won't be so much of a problem (!)" Ninja joked,

A-Bomb smiled with pride, "It's Party Time!" A-Bomb yelled out his catchphrase, as he, Ninja, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all jumped off the building and falls towards The Fiendish Four, charging in for a fight.

* * *

But meanwhile, deep in the sewers of Jump City, a hermit were resting on top of a flatten cardboard box, sleeping,

But unknown, coming out of a pipe in the ceiling, was a familiar black sludge, was it was crawling out of the pipe and falls to the ground,

The Symbiote then begins to move towards the sleeping hermit, until, it jumps around like a tarantula at him, and everything goes black, with the sound of a beast like growl in the background.

(Authors notes - Really sorry for the delay, been really busy with college but I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to get things back on track. Please comment, favorite, review and like)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward- Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Agent Washington - Red Vs. Blue

Dr. Grey - Red Vs. Blue

Blukic and Driba - Ben 10 Omniverse

Taskmaster - Ultimate Spider-man

Giganta - Justice League Unlimited

Felix - Red Vs. Blue

Toad - X-Men: Evolution

Killer Croc - The Batman (2007)

Poison Ivy - The Batman (2007)

Killer Frost - Justice League Unlimited

Harley Quinn - The Batman (2007)

The Symbiote - Spider-man


	4. Ep 4 Dawn Of Heroes

It was night in Jump City, as the bright lights of the buildings were shining, as on the street, there were people, going about their way, walking down the street,

But unknown to them, on the top of the building rooftops, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were jumping off rooftops, until the four of them stopped for a breath.

As Julie and Kaikaina were panting, White Tiger lifted up her left wrist and presses a button on her watch, which makes a flat, holo-screen appear, with A-Bomb's image on it, as he was Ninja were at another part of the area.

 _'Found anything?'_ A-Bomb asked, Tiger,

But Tiger shook her head, "Nothing yet," She said, as Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee walked over to her, to look at the holo-screen with her.

"I don't get it, how did the Symbiote managed to get from Core City, all the way to here?" Metabee asked, as he looked up on his teammates, with confusion.

White Tiger looked down at Metabee, "The Symbiote was washed away in the sewer, so it's more than likely that when the Symbiote reached the water treatment plant, it traveled into some piping that were heading to Jump City, due to Core City and Jump City being connected by the water treatment plant." She explained to Metabee,

 _'Recent police reports, read that civilians reported seeing a beast like man, terrorize is part of the city, latest reports had pictures of large claw marks on brickwalls and smashed up cars.'_ A-Bomb explained to his team.

"But we've been lookin' around for nearly three hours, are you sure it's still somewhere here?" Kaikaina asked, A-Bomb,

 _'A BOLO was just called out just four hours, that's why we've gotta hit the trail before it gets cold.'_ A-Bomb replied,

Tiger turned her head to look at A-Bomb, "Rick, we're gonna like at the west part of the area, call us if you find anything." White Tiger said to A-Bomb, as he nodded, and she presses a button on her watch and the holo-screen switches off.

* * *

In another part of the city area, A-Bomb and Ninja were running on a roof top, before the two of them reaches the edge and jumps off the roof, towards the building next to them, and lands on the roof.

The two teen heroes stopped and looked around, scanning the whole rooftop,

But then, a huge, black tendril was struck down, and smashed the ground, just in-between them, Ninja and A-Bomb quickly reached and jumped backwards, away for the tendril.

The two looked up and sees that the tendril was connected to the Symbiote, was it had bonded to a host, and was couched down on all fours, and perched on a stairway door.

A-Bomb raised up his fists, ready for a fight, but Ninja, on the other hand, looked amazed on how fearsome it look.

"Whoa, is that what I looked like when the Symbiote had me?" Ninja asked, as he turned his head to the left and look at A-Bomb, wanting to know.

A-Bomb turned look at Ninja, "Yeah, and you were calling yourself _'Venom'_." A-Bomb mentioned,

"Oh, now that sounds so Bruce!" Ninja said, looking amazed,

But then, Venom roared out, as he leaps out and tackles A-Bomb, as the two tumbled around on the ground, as they were fighting,

Ninja quickly charges towards them, while, lifted his left wrist and pressing a button on his watch. "Guys, we found it, get over here, now!" Ninja said into his watch, as he kept running towards them, to help A-Bomb.

* * *

But meanwhile, down below the building that Ninja and A-Bomb were on, on the street,

There was people walking down and up it, but there was one guy, who stood there, looking up on the building and could hear the fight that was happening there.

* * *

Back on the roof, Venom was charging at Ninja, claws to the ready, as he began swinging at Ninja, to slash him to pieces, but Ninja quickly managed to sidestep and dodge his swings, before Ninja couched down and jumps up, jumping over Venom while doing a flip, as he lands behind Venom.

Venom quickly charges towards at the roof's water tower and creates a tendril from his back and it reaches out and grabbed on to the tower's support beams and crushes it, which causes the water tower to topple over and smashes on the ground, as Venom quickly tried to run away, as he ran on all fours.

A-Bomb quickly super jumps, and leans towards Venom, landing in-front of him, making him stop in his tracks.

Ninja and A-Bomb slowly walked towards Venom, as they knew they had him corner,

But then...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sound of a battle cry was heard, as Ninja, A-Bomb and Venom turned to see where the battle cry came from.

A masked guy was dropping in, at Venom, while holding up a battle stick over his head, and throws it down at Venom.

But when the battle stick hits Venom over his head, instead of hurting Venom, the impact of the stick, causes it to vibrant, which hurts the masked guy, making step back a few feet, as the vibration traveled through his body.

Venom growled, as he looked at the masked guy,

A-Bomb and Ninja looked shocked and confused on what's happening.

The masked guy had a muscular build, as he was wearing a red jumpsuit, as he wearing a blue hoodie, with its sleeves ripped off and had a large black spider insignia on the chest of it, as he was wearing fingerless black gloves. While the guy had some black pants on and black boots on, the mask on the guy was red and was covering his whole head with narrow white parts for eyes.

The masked guy quickly recovers and stands straight, as he twirls his battle stick over his head and then pointed it at Venom, with a determined look in his face.

"Back off, creep, I'm... Uh... I'm..." The masked guy, lowered his battle stick, as his determined look changed into a confused and thinking look, as he puts his right hand on his chin as he tried to think of a name.

But then, something tapped the masked guy's leg, he turned around and looked down, to see a Medabot.

It was a Medabot, whose paint-job was a dark blue, silver and a slight yellow. His arms had machine guns in them, and had hands. He had a sliver faceplate with a small red part on his chin, he had a green visor, and his head had a plate with a lightning bolt on it. The Medabot's name was Cyandog.

"How about... _'The Scarlet Spider'_ , Boss?" Cyandog mentioned to the masked guy,

Then the masked guy had a happy look in his eyes, as he pointed his index finger at Cyandog, "Oh, that's a good one, nice idea, Cyandog!" He said, as he turned around and looked at Venom, with the look of determination again. "I'm the Scarlet Spider!"

Venom growled in curiosity, as he didn't know who this Scarlet Spider was.

But Ninja and A-Bomb knew, as they eyes widen in shock, at seeing Cyandog, a Medabot, who's Medafighter was Flash Thompson, high schooler, football star and former bully now turned friend.

It was a shock and surprise to see Flash, dressed up like a super hero and try to go up against Venom.

"You're about to get BIT!" Scarlet Spider yelled out, as he swings his battle stick down, at hits Venom on the head.

But unfortunately, instead of hurting Venom, the impact breaks the battle stick, snapping it in half, to Scarlet and Cyandog's total shock, as they looked at the broken stick.

Venom then swings his right claw upward, at Scarlet and Cyandog, who quickly sidesteps to the right, dodging him, as A-Bomb and Ninja quickly reacted, by charging in and A-Bomb jumped up and body slams Venom, pinning him to the ground, keeping him restrained while Venom struggled to get free.

Ninja looked at Scarlet Spider with annoyance, "Go home, Flash!" Ninja told Scarlet and Cyandog,

But Scarlet looked a little defensive, as he looked at Ninja, "Gah, dude..! _Secret identity..!_ " Scarlet Spider whispered to Ninja, telling him not to say his real name out in the open.

But with that, Ninja face palmed in annoyance,

But meanwhile Venom was still pinned to the ground, before he creates four tendrils from his back and they quickly tie themselves around A-Bomb's limbs, catching him off-guard, as the tendrils started to lift A-Bomb up, with him looking shocked as Venom then, tosses A-Bomb, throwing him towards Ninja, who turned and saw A-Bomb coming towards him, as he collided with each other and the two of them are send tumbling on the ground a bit.

While Scarlet and Cyandog gets knocked back and falls over, on the edge of the roof, railings,

Venom then turned to look at the two of them, as he growled, as Scarlet and Cyandog were hugging each other in fear, as they whimpered a bit,

Venom then charges at them, and leaps up, to attack, while Ninja and A-Bomb looked with shock.

"NO!" Ninja yelled, as he held his right hand out.

But before Venom could reach Scarlet Spider and Cyandog, something grabbed on to Venom's leg, causing him to stop mid-air and fall to the ground, as Venom lifted himself and turned around to look at his legs, to see that it was Ninja's Scarf, tied around his left leg.

Venom then quickly created tendrils and used to them punch Ninja back, causing him to let go of his scarf, as it releases Venom, while Scarlet and Cyandog quickly get back up and starts running to the stairs to the lower part of the roof, with Venom chasing them.

Scarlet and Cyandog reaches the bottom of the stairs, and kept running, on the upper part of the roof, Ninja and A-Bomb quickly ran to the edge and looked down and sees Scarlet Spider and Cyandog about to run pass them.

"Ninja Chain Sickle!" Ninja yelled out, as he tosses his Chain Sickle down and they tie themselves around Scarlet and Cyandog, as Ninja and A-Bomb grab hold of both chains and pulled, pulling Scarlet and Cyandog upward towards them.

A-Bomb and Ninja pulls Scarlet Spider and Cyandog up, as the two of them got up on the railings and sat on them.

A-Bomb looked at the two of them with a serious look on his face, "Now, stay here and stay outta the way!" A-Bomb told Scarlet Spider and Cyandog,

Ninja then pointed his index finger at Scarlet Spider, "And take off that mask, will ya!" He told him, as him and A-Bomb then jump over the railing and fall to the lower part of the roof.

But as they landed, Venom created a large tendril and spun around, swinging it at them, and hitting, slamming them into the wall, pinning them against it.

Ninja and A-Bomb struggled to get free, but couldn't while Venom was snarling at the two heroes.

But Ninja then looked at the tendril, and quickly had an idea,

"NINJA ELECTRO BALL!" Ninja yelled out, as he pulled his right hand out of his belt, with an Eletro Ball in his hand and punches his fist into the tendril.

Which causes it to electrocutes the electrocutes and in turn, electrocutes Venom, as Venom roared out in pain, as he moves his tendril a bit, which frees A-Bomb and Ninja, while Ninja kept his fist in Venom's tendril.

Venom kept roaring in pain, as the Symbiote was tearing apart, as it rips in half, revealing a hermit, in which A-Bomb quickly ran towards and grabbed the hermit and pulls him up and quickly steps back from the Symbiote.

Ninja kept his fist in the Symbiote, as the Symbiote started to swell up, getting bigger and bigger like a balloon, as there were light spots on some part of it, as it kept getting bigger and bigger.

Until, finally, the Symbiote bursts and explodes, shining a huge, blinding light, which makes everyone shield their eyes, from the blinding light.

Once the light dies down, everyone then slowly opened their eyes and slowly turned to look.

Ninja was standing, with his right fist, but the Symbiote was gone, nothing but a burned smear on the ground.

A-Bomb walked over to Ninja, as the two of them looked down at the burned smear,

"I destroyed it..." Ninja said, as he looked amazed,

A-Bomb had a gentle smile on his face, as he pats Ninja on the back, "Good job, Ninja," A-Bomb complemented Ninja, with a smile.

"Ha-ha, that gunk just got bit!" Scarlet Spider said, happy for their victory as he takes off his mask, to reveal his face.

He was a 17 year old, Caucasian guy, with short blond hair and had green eyes, the guy was Flash Thompson.

But A-Bomb and Ninja looked up on him, as they weren't happy with him, as they jumped up and reached the upper part of the roof and land on the ground and turned around to look at Flash and Cyandog.

"What were you doing, Flash, you've could've been killed!" A-Bomb yelled at Flash, as he looked angry at him,

Flash was a little shocked at hearing A-Bomb yell at him, "But... I thought you guy might need my help... and you know... be like you, guys..." Flash tells them, looking a little demoralized.

"We appreciate the effort, man, but go home!" Ninja told Flash, looking serious.

Flash looked upset, as he and Cyandog gets off the railing and started walking towards the staircase door, "So... you're welcome... I guess..." Flash said to them, looking depressed, as he and Cyandog walked to the door.

With A-Bomb and Ninja watching the two open the door and walk to the staircase.

* * *

But unknown to them, on the roof of the building next to them, standing over the edge and looking through some binoculars, it was Felix, as he seeing, from a far, A-Bomb and Ninja, on the roof top, just near him.

Felix then puts down his binoculars and then picked up a rocket launcher, and holds it on his right shoulder, as he looked the scope and took aim at Ninja and A-Bomb.

But before he could fire, he heard the sound of a jet engine, as he looked up and saw the Quinjet, as it was flying over him, which makes him quickly lower his rocket launcher and take cover behind a billboard.

* * *

The Quinjet then flies over to the roof where A-Bomb and Ninja were, as it gentle lands on the upper part of the roof,

The jet's cargo door opens, and Washington, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Dr. Grey walked out of the Quinjet, and walked over to A-Bomb and Ninja, who were walking towards them as well.

"What happened?" Wash asked to two of them,

"Had a run in with the Symbiote, it was bonded to a host..." A-Bomb explained as he pointed his thumb over his right shoulder, at the hermit, who was sitting on the ground, against the wall. "... We managed to remove this guy from it, but we should get him some medical attention." A-Bomb mentioned,

As Dr. Grey quickly walked over to the hermit and helps him up, "We'll just need to take him to S.H.I.E.L.D. for a quickly medical examination to see if there any traces of the Symbiote within his system." Dr. Grey explained, as she walked the hermit towards the Quinjet,

White Tiger looked at A-Bomb, "Well, what happened to the Symbiote?" She asked her leader.

"Gone, fried and popped by your truly!" Ninja said, looking smug and sounding full of himself as he points his thumb at himself,

"Randy electrocuted the Symbiote 'til it burst, it's gone." A-Bomb told his teammates,

Wash crossed his arms as he looked at the two teens, "Well, it's safer with that thing good and gone, good job, you two. We should head back to S.H.I.E.L.D. would want a report on what happened," Wash told them,

As he, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all turned around and started to walk towards the Quinjet, entering it.

But before A-Bomb and Ninja could walk in, the two of them hesitated, as they turned around and looked around to see if the Symbiote was really gone, there was nothing, and Ninja and A-Bomb then looked at each other, before they turned back around and walked into the Quinjet.

With everyone inside, the Quinjet closes its cargo door and started lifting off the ground, and then begins to fly up to the sky, now heading back to Triskelion.

But still on the roof, lean on the railing and watching the Quinjet fly away, was Flash and Cyandog, as Flash was holding his Scarlet Spider Mask in his right hand, as he looked sad.

Flash then looks at his mask, before letting it go, as it blows away in the wind, with it slowly falling to the ground below. "(Sigh) So much for bein' a super hero..." Flash said, depressed.

But unknown too Flash or Cyandog, a very small fragment of the Symbiote appeared, as it crawled over to Flash and leaps on, hitting and sticking on to his bottom right boot.

Flash just watched his mask disappear from sight, before he turned around and walked towards the stairs, with Cyandog following him.

* * *

The next day, in the afternoon, at Jump City High,

In the hallway, Julie and Ava were at their lockers, getting their stuff for their next class,

"Do you really think Symbiote is gone?" Julie asked Ava, as she turned her head to look at her.

Ava turned her head to look at back at her, "A S.H.I.E.L.D. evac team searched the roof top, all night and didn't find anything, no Symbiote, nothing, so it's more the likely that the Symbiote is destroyed. Don't worried about it that much, Jule, if something comes up, you know; we're the first to know about it, but right now, we should just focus on school and not have any worries on unlikely dangers coming our way." Ava told Julie, as she turned to look at her locker again.

But then, "Daaahhha!" Ava yelled out, as she get knocked over and fall backwards to the floor, as her eyes were widen in shock, while tossing some papers up in the air as she quickly fell.

As Julie and a couple of other students all looked at Ava, as she lied on the floor, as papers were gliding down.

"Av, you OK?" Julie asked, looking concerned,

Ava slowly opened her eyes, before she opened widely, as she heard the sound of something next to her; she turned her head to the left and sees a hockey puck, as it was twirling around on the floor, just next to her.

Ava looked confused, and then really annoyed, " _Seriously?!_ " She yelled out with irritation from seeing that she was knocked down by a hockey puck.

But then, the end of a hockey stick comes in and gets the puck, moving it around Ava's head, as she looked at it, with confusion,

"Thanks for stoppin' my puck like that…" A voice was heard, as the person how was holding the puck was revealed.

It was a 16 year old, Caucasian guy, with a thin body type, had messy black hair, and was wearing a bandana around his head, the guy was wearing a black hoodie with its sleeves ripped off, as he was wearing a gray t-shirt under it, the guy had light gray jeans and black sneakers, as he was wearing some sports bands around his elbows and had finger-less gloves on.

The guy looked down at Ava, as he had a smile, revealing some missing front teeth, "… You've got some moves, girl." The guy said to Ava, not looking sorry that he knocked her down.

Julie then bend over and held her right hand out for Ava, as she takes it and she gets pulled back up, as she turned around to look at the guy, with a annoyed look on her face.

"Um… I think the right thing to say to a person, after you knocked them over with a hockey puck is, _'I'm sorry'_!" Julie told the guy, with a frown on her face, as she wanted him to say he's sorry to Ava.

But then guy walked over to Ava, as he was moving his puck around with his hockey stick, "Sorry you got in the way (!)" The guy joked, as he kept walking around, while moving his moving his puck. "What were you doing blocking the hallway, like that anyway?" He said,

Ava and Julie then looked shocked that he trying to make it sound like it was Ava's fault, when he was the one who hit his puck at Ava, while she was at her locker, minding his own business.

" _'Blocking the…'_ HEY! Just who do you think you are?!" Ava yelled at the guy, as she was really getting angrier by him.

The guy walked over to Ava, and leans on his hockey stick, as he looked at her, "You're Ava, right? You signed up for extra credit? Well, rejoice, 'cause I'm the guy you're gonna tutor." The guy said to Ava, as he smiled, smugly.

While Ava had a cold look on her face, as she looked at him, "Seriously..(?)" She asked, as she raised up her left eyebrow at him, thinking that is had to be a joke, as she doesn't believe that he wants her to tutor him.

Then the guy's smug smile then turned into a frustrated and serious look, "Look, if I don't pass trig, they'll kick me off the hockey team. You're my last chance, cause' nobody else in school wants to tutor me." The guy tells her, before his smug and 'full-of-himself' smile returns, "They're all intimidated by my supreme awesomeness." He said, smugly.

"And this is you, asking me to be your tutor, after you knocked me to the floor, via, hockey puck, not even saying sorry or even feeling the slightest bit guilty for doing it..?" Ava said, as she rolled her eyes, "Classy… _real_ classy..(!)"

Then the guy leans over to Ava, as he was giving her a smug smile, while the two stares at each other, Ava kept her glare on, until she sighed, as she knew the guy wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't say yes.

"(Sigh)… Fine…" Ava said, reluctantly, accepting the tutoring offer.

The guy chuckled lightly, as he pulls back form Ava, but then, Ava quickly pointed her right index finger, dangerously close to the guy's face, which makes him stop chuckling and have a terrified look on his face.

"After school. The Coffee House. At 7:00. Don't be late..!" Ava told the guy on where they were going to meet, with a dark and terrifying glare on her face, as the guy looked scared, before he quickly started nodding.

The guy then quickly stepped back, and slaps on a smile on his face again, as he looked at Ava and Julie. "Sweet, it's a date, then, nice!" The guy said, happy.

Until he quickly swings his hockey stick at the puck on the floor, sending it flying towards a water fountain, hitting it and switches it on, as the puck ricochets off of it.

The guy was happy with that shot, "Yes!" The guy yelled in pride of that shot.

But then, a student, who was going through his locker, turned his head to the left and then, hockey puck flies in and hits him, square in the face, knocking him to the floor.

Ava and Julie turned to look at the student, with shock and concern as the guy cringed a bit from seeing that, until, he just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, as if he didn't care that the student was hurt, because of him.

As Julie was helping the student up, Ava turned and saw that the guy was walking away from them, not even going to apologize to the guy he just knocked out with a hockey puck.

Ava looked disgusted on how inconsiderate and egotistical that guy was, "Hey! You didn't tell me your name!" Ava called out on the guy, as he stopped walking.

And then turned around and gave Ava a tooth-gapped smile, "Casey Jones," The guy tells his name to Ava, as he turned around and kept walking.

Ava narrowed her eyes, as she watches him walk away, as she was not gonna like getting to know him.

* * *

A few hours later, outside of the gym, A-Bomb, Randy, Julie, Metabee and Ava were all leaning against the wall near the door, in a row, as they were waiting for Kaikaina to finish gym class, so they could go for lunch.

"So, this Casey Jones guy sounds like a piece of work (!)" Metabee said, as Ava and Julie told them about they run in with Casey Jones.

Ava crosses her arms, "He was like Cunningham, except more pompous, full of himself and a little proud of it." She said,

As Randy turned his head to look at her, with a look of annoyance, "Do ya have to hurt me with words?" He said, annoyed that he had to be the example for her sentences that involved a jerk.

Ava then turned to glare at Randy, coldly, "You want me to use rocks (?)" She said which quickly make Randy clenched his lips shut, as he slow turned away from Ava.

Then, now leaving the gym was a couple of girl students, in their gym clothes, as one of them was Kaikaina, as she turned to the right and sees her friends.

She then walked over to them, as she was wearing a white t-shirt, navy-blue track pants and white sneakers.

But before they could walk on to their next class,

"Hey, guys!" The sound of Flash's voice enter the hallway, as the gang looked ahead and saw Flash and Cyandog, as Flash was wearing some football gear, with shoulder pads, knee guards and he was holding a football helmet under his right arm.

Flash smiled as he and Cyandog walked over to them,

Julie looked at Flash, with confusion, "Whaddya doing in pads, football season hasn't started yet." She mentioned to him, looking at him, suspiciously.

Flash smiled at them, "I've been hitting… Tacking dummies, Cyandog's been helping getting out the equipment, I'm just getting some early practice in," Flash said, as he smiled that them, but with the hesitation of the tackling dummies bit made it sound like he was hiding something.

Then Kaikaina pushes Julie aside, as she held up both her hands together, as she had little love hearts flying around and had a little blush on her helmet's faceplate.

"You're so well prepared, Flash!" Kaikaina said, sounding happy and in love,

But Randy and A-Bomb had a suspicious look on their faces, as they both knew that Flash was just doing some practice for something else.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the school, on the building, on the opposite side of the street from the school, Felix was standing on top of the roof, as he looks down and sees some students, leaving school for lunch, he then raised up his left wrist and presses a button on his armored forearm.

Then a holo-screen appears, and it had Taskmaster image on, showing that he was sitting as his desk.

 _'Have you tracked down the Symbiote?'_ Taskmaster said to Felix,

"Yeah, small traces of it lead me here," Felix said,

 _'If this is the only piece of it that survived, than we can't afford to lose it to S.H.I.E.L.D., retrieve it by any means necessary, you understand the consequences if you fail.'_ Taskmaster said, in a dark and threating tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah, you made it clear the last time…" Felix said, in an uncaring tone as he presses a button on his wrist and the holo-screen turns off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the school, the gang with Flash and Cyandog, were walking down the hallway,

But as they were walking, Ava stopped, as she had a suspicious look as she had a gut-feeling that something bad was about to happen.

But then, the ceiling explodes, causing everyone in the hallway to immediately ducked or run away, the gang ducked but didn't run away, along with Flash and Cyandog.

As the dust cleared, Felix falls thought the hole in the ceiling and lands on the floor, as he stands up straight and looks at the team, Flash and Cyandog.

"Felix!" Julie yelled out in shock,

"What's he doing here?" Metabee asked, confused,

But inside Felix's helmet, he was looking though his visor, as it was scanning them all, until he reached Flash, and a beeping was heard, as the visor's self-targeting looks at Flash's right boot and an image of the small, fragmented Symbiote appeared.

A-Bomb quickly stepped forward, as he glares at Felix, as he was ready for a fight. "Guys, get Flash and Cyandog outta here and make sure that everyone else in the school gets out safely." A-Bomb ordered his team,

"But, Rick-" Kaikaina said, as they wanted to help him fight Felix,

"I said go!" A-Bomb yelled out, as the team reluctantly started running away, with Flash and Cyandog, while Flash puts on his football helmet.

The rest of the students in the hallway started running away, until it was only A-Bomb and Felix in the hall, as the two of them had a stare down,

"What are you doing here, Felix?" A-Bomb said, demanding to know why he's here, as he glared at him.

Felix chuckled a bit, as he crosses his arms, "'Cause I heard their serving Tater Tots in the cafeteria (!)" Felix joked,

A-Bomb then charges at Felix, as he quickly fires an energy blast at him, but A-Bomb quickly sidesteps to the right, dodging the blast, and hops up on some lockers and jumped off them, swerving his body and delivers a powering right kick at Felix, hitting him in the face and sending him flying into some lockers.

Felix then looked up and sees A-Bomb, as he was charging with his right fist in the air, ready to punch him, but Felix quickly raised up his right hand and a beam of energy was fired, hitting A-bomb and absorbing his energy to Felix.

A-Bomb was getting more tried, as he energy was getting sapped, while Felix gets up and walked around him, as A-Bomb dropped to his knees,

Felix then stopped his beam, as A-Bomb slowly and tiredly looked up on Felix,

Felix then aimed both his fists at A-Bomb and fired a huge blast of energy at him, hitting him and sending him flying across the hallway, before smashing though the hallway's double doors, flying into the over part of the hallway.

Felix then walked over to the double doors, as he looked at them, "I'd love to stay and play, Jones, but I'm not here for you…" Felix said, as he turned to look at the left turn of the hallway, in which the direction of where the rest of team S.P.D. when with Flash and Cyandog.

As Felix begins running in the same direction, giving chase to them.

* * *

Now in another part of the school, running down the hallway, Ava, Randy, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Flash and Cyandog were running, as they passed the cafeteria, while there were students in there, having their lunch, and completely oblivious to the situation that was happening outside the cafeteria.

As they were running, Flash and Cyandog sprinted ahead, as they were panting in fear.

Randy and Julie looked over their shoulders and sees Felix, flying towards them, with his hands shooting a small beam of energy with gave him lift.

But as he was flying, something on both his shoulders pops out; they were small shoulder-mounted missile launchers, he took aim and then fired small missiles at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Randy yelled out, as he and Julie jumps out and tackles Kaikaina, Ava and Metabee to the floor, dodging the missiles as they fly over them and flies towards a wall up ahead and hits the wall, exploding on impact.

Felix then flew over them and chased after Flash and Cyandog, as the team lifted their head up and looked up, as they looked confused.

"Felix is after Flash?!" Metabee said, confused,

Meanwhile, hiding behind the corner of locker, was Casey, as he was with some ofther students, as they were crouched down,

* * *

Casey looked amazed on seeing Felix, as he flew by,

Now running into the boy's locker room, Flash and Cyandog ran over to the end of a row of lockers and hid behind the sides.

Flash was panting as he slowly leaned his head over the side, to see if Felix was there, he wasn't but there was a very unsettling silence in the air.

Flash then pulled his head back, as he thinks the he and Cyandog lost Felix,

But then, the wall, near the two, gets smashed, which knocks the two over and Flash and Cyandog falls to the floor, as the dust cleared, walking through the hole in the wall, was Felix, as the fully armored guy, walked over to Flash and Cyandog and grabbed Flash by his shirt and holds him up.

"Whoa, whoa, come on, don't hurt me, man!" Flash begged Felix not to hurt him, as he looked terrified.

"Ninja Chain Sickle!" The sound of Ninja's voice entered the locker room, as two Chain Sickles comes in and ties themselves around Felix's ankles.

Felix looked over his shoulder and saw, Ninja, Kaikaina, Metabee, Julie and White Tiger, standing before them, nearing the hole.

Felix was caught off-guard and was pulled by Ninja, which makes him let go of Flash and get pulled on, as Ninja swings his Chain Sickles around before swinging them towards some lockers, smashing Felix against them, causing the lockers to topple over.

White Tiger and Kaikaina ran over to help Flash up,

"Why is he after you/me!?" Tiger and Flash asked each, saying it at the same time,

"Good question! Don't think now is the right time to ask!" Ninja said, as he came in between Flash and Tiger.

As Felix was lying on top of the fallen lockers, he slowly gets up and actives his shoulder-mounted missile launchers and fires a barrage of missiles at the team.

Julie quickly actives her jet-pack and grabbed on to Flash and Cyandog, holding the two of them with both hands as she quickly flies off, out of the locker room, as Kaikaina and Metabee ran to follow her.

The missiles were still heading towards White Tiger and Ninja, but the two masked heroes quickly jumped up.

"10 Claw: Dagger Jab!" White Tiger yelled out, as she quickly jabbed a close missiles, hitting the end of it, causing it to be knocked off target and redirected away from her, as Tiger did it again with another missile and then another and another, at great speed, until near half of the missiles.

"Ninja Spinning Kick!" Ninja yelled out, as he spins his body around, with his right leg out, and he kicks the last remaining missiles away, knocking them off course and all of the missiles hits, ether the wall or ceiling.

* * *

Flying down the hallway, Julie was holding Flash and Cyandog, as Kaikaina and Metabee was running to try and catch up.

But then, Felix flies out of the locker room, and then flies after them,

Kaikaina turned her head and looked over her shoulder, as she sees Felix, heading towards them at great speed, she then quickly pulls out her twin blasters from her track pants' pockets and aimed them at Felix, and begun shooting at him.

The blaster shots were hitting Felix, but they weren't hurting him, they weren't even slowing him down even a little,

Felix then flies over Kaikaina and Metabee's heads and was getting closer to Julie,

Julie reaches the staircase to the next floor, she then immediately flies up the stairs, reaching the next floor, but Felix was hot on her tail.

Making it to the next floor, Julie then flew into the hallway, as she landed; putting down Flash and Cyandog, as she quickly looked around to see where she could hide Flash and Cyandog.

She then spies the janitor's closet, and knew she could hide Flash and Cyandog in there,

Julie then grabs Flash's hand and pulls him and Cyandog to the janitor's closet, as she opens it and pushes Flash and Cyandog in,

"Sorry, but you'll both be safe in here, don't open the door, wait until someone comes and gets you!" Julie told Flash and Cyandog as she closes the door,

"But… I wanna help!" Flash said, as he and Cyandog were in the janitor's closet.

But outside the closet, Felix burst through the doors and sees Julie, as he begins to fire blasts of energy from his hand, at her, as she quickly ran towards him, while sidestepping and dodging his energy blasts as she jumped up and grabbed his right ankles with her right hand pulls him down and swings him, and tosses him at some lockers, smashing him against them, as he falls and hit the floor.

"Julie!" The sound of White Tiger's voice entered the hallway, as she turned around and saw A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina, Metabee and Tiger ran towards her.

Felix quickly gets back up and reaches his left hand to the back of his belt, as he quickly gets up and tosses a grenade at team S.P.D., which lands near them, as they all turned and saw the grenade, which then explodes and shined a huge blinding light, which made the team quickly shield their eyes with their arms and hands.

"Oh, now that's just cheatin', man, just blind a guy when he wasn't even lookin', there should be at least at rule about-" Ninja complained, but as the shining light died down, as Ninja removed his hands from his eyes and looked up, and sees Felix, as he leaped out and held up his right fist and fell at Ninja, delivering a powerful punch, hitting Ninja square in the face.

Knocking Ninja towards some lockers, smashing into it, leaving some dents on the lockers,

"NINJA!" Kaikaina yelled out, as the team looked shocked by that,

Still in the janitor's closet but peeking through an open gap with the door, Flash and Cyandog were looking thought it, with shock as well.

Ninja was laying on the floor, before Metabee and A-Bomb runs to him and helps him up, as they charges at Felix, charging in for a fight.

"Gotta do something, wish I could help..!" Flash said to himself, as he wanted to help them fight Felix, as he hated being helpless.

But Cyandog looked down and sees Flash's boot, and to his complete shock and terrified horror, the small fragmented Symbiote quickly began to spread across Flash's leg.

"Boss!" Cyandog yelled out, getting Flash's attention, as he looked down and saw the Symbiote, as it was quickly spreading on every corner of Flash's body, as the Symbiote was bonding with him.

"The goo! It's back!" Flash yelled out, in terror, as the Symbiote reaches his head and quickly covered whole head.

Meanwhile, outside of the janitor's closet, A-Bomb and Julie were sitting up against some really dented lockers, while Kaikaina, Metabee and Ninja were on the floor.

Felix had a hold of White Tiger's right ankle as he was slamming and smashing her against the floor, doing it again and again.

Felix then let's go of Tiger's leg, as White Tiger was groaning in pain, as Felix aimed his right fist at Tiger, as it started to glow bright red, as he was charging up for a power energy blast.

But before Felix could fire an energy blast…

"RRRRRAAAAHHHHHHH!" The sound of a roar that would make the most deadly animal coward in fear,

The roar immediately gets the attention of A-Bomb, Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, White Tiger and Felix, as they all turned their head and looked at the janitor's closet, as the door of it gets smashed off its hinges, with great power, as it flies and smashes up against some lockers.

Quickly jumping out of the janitor's closet, was a being that was bonded with the Symbiote, having a full black costume, which had some padding on his shoulders, forearms and shins, and a black mask over the whole head, as he had white narrow eyes, as the being stands up and glares at Felix.

"Get ready for a world of hurt!" The Symbiote being told Felix, in a threating tone of voice,

Team S.P.D. all looked shock at seeing that the Symbiote was still alive, and they all quickly knew out who it was, the Symbiote was bonded to.

"Flash… Symbiote… VENOM!" Ninja yelled in terror, at seeing that the Symbiote survived last night and has now bonded itself to Flash, making him Venom.

Felix was confused and surprised on seeing this, "Uhhh…"

But then, Venom quickly charges at Felix, and punches him in the stomach, knocking up and hitting the ceiling, as he falls to the floor.

Venom then held up his arms, as he laughed, "Ha-ha! Venom! Oh-ho-ho, yeah!" He yelled out, sounding pumped and excited by what's going on.

White Tiger quickly gets back up, as A-Bomb and Ninja were back on their feet as well, and ran toward Venom.

"Gotta get the Symbiote off Flash!" Ninja said, as he and A-Bomb reaches Venom and both grabbed on to his shoulders.

Venom looked a little uncomfortable, as he puts his hands on A-Bomb and Ninja's hands and takes them off him, "Hey, whoa, I'm on your side," Venom told them, talking in a complete sentence, as he still sounding like Flash, which catches A-Bomb and Ninja and the rest of the team by surprise.

"You... you are..?" Ninja said, as he had a confused and suspicious look in his eyes, unsure on wither or not that's Flash talking, under that suit or the Symbiote, lying to them.

But the, Felix gets back up and quickly fires his missile launchers at them, Venom saw this and quickly steps in-front of A-Bomb and Ninja,

"Look out!" Venom said, as he stood and stuck his chest out and when the missiles hits him,

But instead of exploding on impact, Venom absorbed the missiles, as they go into his chest, completely disappearing into his chest.

A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie were all shocked to see Venom just absorbed those missiles into his chest.

"Yah!" Venom yelled out, as he tossed his chest out and in turn, the suit, spits out the missiles out and they fly towards Felix,

"What the..." Felix said, as he quickly reacted and raised up his right forearm and actives his energy shield,

But as the missiles hits his shield, and explode on impact, the force of the explosion sends Felix flying across the hallway, until he reaches the end of it and smashes through a wall, as he was now outside and fall to the ground below, hitting the pavement and laying there.

Venom then ran over the hole in the wall and looked down on the grounded Felix, with Ninja, A-Bomb, Julie, White Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee and Cyandog all running over to look as well.

"That finished him!" Venom said, as he looked down at Felix.

"You'd think that..." Tiger mentioned,

As Felix was slowly pushing himself up and getting back on his feet,

Venom then leap through the hole and falls to the ground, where he lands perfectly on his feet, as he then runs over to Felix.

Felix looked up and saw Venom, as he was charging towards him, holding his left arm out.

"Hello!" Venom yelled out, as he reaches Felix and delivers a power clothesline, hitting Felix on the neck, knocking him off the ground and sending him falling to the ground, on his back.

Felix lied on the ground, as he slowly lifted his head up to look at Venom, "Cheap... shot..!" Felix said to Venom, as he drops his head back to the ground.

Ninja, A-Bomb, Julie, White Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee and Cyandog then all jumped through the hole in the wall and falls to the ground, landing safely and quickly running over to Venom.

Venom's mask then retracts into the suit, showing Flash's face, as he looked at the black suit, looking amazed.

"I must've pick somethin' up last night, this is awesome!" Flash yelled out, smiling with amazement and excitement, as he holds up his arms and flexes them.

But team S.P.D. on the other hand, did not think this was awesome...

Cyandog then ran over to Flash, as Flash smiled down at his Medabot,

White Tiger then turned to A-Bomb and Ninja, with a look of anger and a cross-popping veins on the upper right corner of her head.

"You said you destroyed the Symbiote!" Tiger yelled at Ninja and A-Bomb, angered on how they told them that the Symbiote was destroyed and gone, being told that, they let their guard down because of that.

Ninja and A-Bomb had their eyes closed and smiled nervously and fearfully, as they had their hands up and shake them quickly and nervously,

"It was assumed! You can't be angry 'cause of that!" Ninja mentioned to Tiger, laughing nervously with A-Bomb.

"I can't believe it; this is the greatest thing that ever happened to me, Cyandog!" Flash said to Cyandog, as Cyandog nodded in agreement.

But then Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina steps forward and looked at Flash.

"No, it's not, that thing is pure evil, Flash!" Metabee told Flash, as he pointed at the black suit.

Flash looked confused on what they were saying,

Julie looked at Flash with a look of concern, "Flash, that thing you're wearing has a mind of its own, if you keep wearing that, it'll take control of your mind and you'll be force to do what it wants!"

Flash looked more confused, "But, I don't get it... look at me now, with this suit, I can be just like you guys, a hero!" Flash said defensive.

White Tiger then turned around and she, Ninja and A-Bomb all walked over to Flash, with serious looks on their faces,

"Give up the Symbiote, Flash, we'll take you to the Triskelion and remove it from you," Tiger told Flash, with a serious look in her eyes, and in a serious tone.

Kaikaina then steps forward and put her hand on Flash's right padded shoulder, "Please, Flash..." She said, to him, gently, as she was worried for his well-being.

"But... it's mine!" Flash said, as he didn't want to give the Symbiote up.

But behind them, Felix was slowly getting back up, as he then aimed both his fists down and fires a beam of energy, that lifts him off the ground, as he quickly starts to fly away, with quickly got the attention of the team, Flash and Cyandog, as they all turned and looked up, seeing Felix fly away.

Flash had a determined smile on his face, "Game time!" He yelled as, his mask then extends out and covers itself all over his head.

Venom then grabbed Cyandog and puts him on his back, where he holds on to Venom's shoulders, as Venom then raised up his right hand and aimed it at the corner of the roof of the school building.

Venom then shoots a web of black webbing, as it hits the corner of the building and sticks on it, Venom pulled on the web and it lifts him off the ground, as Venom swings off the building and then let's go the web and aimed his left wrist at another building and shoots another web out and hits and stick on to it, as Venom swings from that one.

The team watches as Venom swings away, going after Felix,

"Come on, we gotta catch 'em!" A-Bomb told his team, as they all started running.

* * *

While flying across the city, Felix was flying towards the city's cargo docks,

As Felix was flying, Venom and Cyandog were right behind him, swinging off building to building, as they were catching up with him,

Felix then turned his head to the right, looking over his shoulder, as he was flying; he saw Venom and Cyandog, as they were getting closer and closer towards him.

Then, with powerful swing, Venom launches himself towards Felix, as he tackles him, causing Felix to lose his concentration, as the three of them were now falling down, towards the docks.

Venom, Felix and Cyandog fell towards a warehouse, where they smash through the wall, kept falling across the ware and smashes through the wall at the other end of the warehouse, they then hits the ground and tumbled a bit, before stopping.

Cyandog quickly go off Venom's back, as he and Felix quickly gets up.

"You're really starting annoying me..!" Felix told Venom, sounding annoyed and angry.

Felix then quickly actives his shoulder-mounted missile launchers, as they pop out, but before they could fire, Venom quickly stepped in and grabbed both launches with each hand and ripped them off, Venom held the small missile launchers in his hands, as he then closes them and the suit absorbs them.

Then, on both of Venom's shoulders, both missile launchers pops out, now covered in black, and took aim at Felix, "Mine now!" Venom told Felix, as he fired the missiles at Felix,

Which hits in and explodes, sending him flying backwards and smashing into a shipping container, smashing into and falling to the ground, leaving a dent on the container,

Venom looked at Felix, as his missiles launchers retract back into the suit, "You just got bit!" Venom said, intimidating Felix,

Cyandog turned and looked up on Venom, "Nice one, Boss!" Cyandog complemented,

As Venom jumped at Felix and shoots some webbing from his wrist, tying him up, as he the grabbed him and lifted him up, as Cyandog quickly jumped up and got back on Venom's back, as he shots some webbing from his left wrist and swings upward.

* * *

Now on top of a cargo crane, Venom and Cyandog were both standing on top of the crane, while Venom was holding a rope of black webbing with both hands, as, on the other end of the web, was Felix, as he was hanging, upside down, as he was still tied up with webbing.

Venom was staring down at Felix, as he held on to the web, "Alright, if I were you, dweebus, I'd start singin'. Now!" Venom told Felix, as he tugged the web a bit, shaking Felix, around, as he looked down (which meant up) at Venom.

"You don't even have the slightest idea on how to really intimidate someone (!)" Felix mocked Venom, as he wasn't scared of him,

"Wrong answer..!" Venom said as he was about to let go of the web, dropping Felix to the ground at a high point.

"FLASH!" The sound of Ninja's voice got Venom and Cyandog's attention as they turned to see.

A-Bomb, Ninja and White Tiger, as they were climbing up the crane, reaching the top, as they stand up, before Venom and Cyandog,

In the air, Julie was flying in on her jet-pack, as she was holding both Kaikaina and Metabee's hand with each hand, as they reached the top of the crane and lands on it.

"Stop," Kaikaina told Venom, sounding worried and concerned,

"Not until he tells me why he attacked Jump City High and why he was after me," Venom told them, as he was determined to get the answer from Felix, one way or another.

Tiger then steps forward, giving Venom a serous glare, "First, he's name is Felix, he's a mercenary who works for a shady character called Taskmaster, and second, it's perfectly obvious that the reason he was after you was because of the Symbiote, being attached to you." White Tiger explained to Venom, in a cold tone of voice.

Venom then turned to look down at Felix, who was still tied upside down, Venom then gets down on his knees and ties the web line on the top part of the crane,

"You don't know what you're doing, Flash, you can't handle any of this, and you especially can't handle the Symbiote," A-Bomb told Venom, looking serious,

Venom then retracts his mask into the black suit, and Flash looked at the team, "But you guys can teach me, teach me to be a great hero, Rick, dude, you've gotta work with me here!" Flash begged, as he really didn't want to give up the Symbiote.

"There is no working if it involves the Symbiote, Flash," Julie told him, as she had a serious look on her face.

"I know, first hand on what that thing is capable of, it's nothing but poison, it'll just spread and spread to every corner of your body, until your completely covered in it, you might have control of it now, but what if that doesn't last, then it'll take control of your body, until your just a puppet with the Symbiote pulling all the strings." Ninja told him, with a cold glare in his eyes.

Kaikaina steps forward and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Flash, we're saying this 'cause we're trying to help you, you've got too much to lose." She explained to him, sounding worried,

But Flash closed his eyes, as he had a brooding frown on his face, "Aside from Cyandog, I have nothing… You've seen where I live; you've seen what I've got… And I've seen what you guys do, you go out there and save people, fight bad guys, make a difference, you've inspired me into wanting to be a hero, and now, with the Symbiote, I can be a hero, I know I've got the will of a hero, and I'm not gonna give it up..!" Flash told them, as he opens his eyes and pulls his shoulder away from Kaikaina and steps back.

Then, Flash's mask then extents and covers his head, as Venom glaring at the team, "The Symbiote chose me, it's mine!" Venom told them, sounding defensive.

Julie, Ninja and Kaikaina then steps back away from Venom, as White Tiger narrowed her eyes, as she stepped forward. "Looks like there's no point in talking reason anymore…" She said, as she was readying herself for a fight.

"Guys, I can control the Symbiote, you've gotta trust me!" Venom told them, wanting them to believe him, as he didn't want this to end with a fight.

"We _do_ trust you, Flash, but it's the Symbiote we don't trust." A-Bomb told Venom,

"If you're not gonna give up the Symbiote, then it looks like we've gotta take it from you..!" Metabee said, with his eyes narrowed.

"Ninja Scarf!" Ninja yelled out, as he tosses his scarf at Venom, who quickly reached and raised up his left arm, as the scarf reaches and ties itself around Venom's forearm, as Ninja was pulling on it, but Venom was gently pulling on it as well.

"I don't wanna fight you guys!" Venom told them, as he seriously not wanting to fight any of them.

"We won't take any pleasure from this, Flash, but we've have to do this to protect you from yourself, whether you're willing to cooperate or not!" White Tiger told him, as she quickly leaped up and falls towards Venom, claws at the ready.

Venom saw her come at him, and then grabbed on to Ninja's scarf with his right hand and pulled on it, which pulls Ninja with the scarf,

"Whoa!" Ninja yelled out, as his eyes were widen, as he was swung upwards, and he heads towards White Tiger, hitting her in mid-air, and causing Ninja to let go of his grip on his scarf, and the scarf then releases its hold on Venom's right forearm. Ninja and Tiger were knocked off the crane and started falling to the ground below, as they were falling, Ninja quickly moves towards White Tiger, grabbed her right hand with his left and Ninja quickly reaches he right hand into his belt.

"Ninja Chain Sickles!" Ninja yelled out, as he pulls out his Chain Sickles, and swung them at one of the crane's support beams, tying itself around the beam, and Ninja and Tiger then swung by the chain and swung to the underbelly of the crane and Ninja then let's go of the chain and he and White Tiger were launched towards the opposite support beams on the other side of the crane, where they lands on one of them, safely.

Back on the top of the crane, A-Bomb charges at Venom, who quickly jumped over to the side, dodging him, Venom then turned and sees A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Cyandog, as they were just standing there, looking at him,

Venom looked confused on why they weren't doing anything,

But then Ninja come in from below, jumping through a large gap of the support beams, and delivers an upward kick, hitting Venom in the back, knocking him over, as he falls face-first on a support beam as Ninja lands on the top, while White Tiger quickly climbed up.

A-Bomb stares at Venom, as he was still lying face down on the beam, "Like I said, Flash, you don't know what you're doing," He told Venom,

Ninja and Metabee then cautiously walked towards Venom, thinking that he's knocked out, as Ninja takes out an Electro Ball from his belt and holds it in his right hand, as he was going to use some electricity to remove the Symbiote like last time.

But then, from Venom's back, two tendrils bursts out and then quickly swings and hits both Ninja and Metabee, as they were catch unaware, as the blow knocked both of them over the edge, as Metabee and Ninja fall off, but Ninja managed to grabbed on to the edge, with his left hand and grabbed on to Metabee's hand with his right, as they dangled there.

As Venom got back up and turned to look at A-Bomb, Julie and Tiger, "I don't wanna hurt you guys... But if I have to... I will..." Venom told them, coldly as he creates two more tendrils from his back.

Venom then attacks them, as A-Bomb, Julie and Tiger were jumping around, dodging the four tendrils.

As Venom was attacking them, from behind him, two stun gun needles hits Venom in the back, catching by surprise, as the needles begins to electrocutes him, causing Venom to stop his attack and yell out in pain.

"RAAAAAAHHH!" Venom yelled out, as he slowly struggled to turn around due to the electricity, as he turned and sees Kaikaina, as she was holding up her twin blaster, as they were set on stun gun mode. Venom then mustered up the strength to reach his right hand around to his back and grabbed on to the needles, grabbing them and quickly ripping them off.

With the needles off him, Venom turned around to face Kaikaina, as he tosses the needles aside, while Kaikaina then sets her blaster to firing mode. "Stay outta this, Kai, you're the last person I'd wanna hurt..!" Venom told her, as he didn't want to fight and risk hurting Kaikaina.

"Then stop this before you do have to hurt me, Flash..." Kaikaina told him, sounding serious, as she took aim at Venom, as she was not gotta stand down, not even for him.

Venom then quickly jump through a gap between the support and falls down, as he lands on a shipping container, as it was lifted off the ground, by the crane,

Following him, was A-Bomb, as he lands on the container as well, as it swung a bit, while A-Bomb and Venom had a stare down,

Venom then runs in and tosses his right fist at A-Bomb who quickly side-steps, dodging the fist, as Venom quickly creates two tendrils from his back and he spun around, swinging the tendrils at A-Bomb, who quickly raised his arms up and shielded himself, as the tendrils hits him, knocking him back a bit. A-Bomb recovers and then ran in and jumped up, tucking his right leg in and shoots it forward, kicking Venom in the chest, knocking him over, as Venom fall over.

Venom quickly got back and charges at A-Bomb, holding his hands out, as A-Bomb did the same thing, and both of them threw their hands forward and each hand collided with each other, as A-Bomb and Venom to push their hands at each other. A-Bomb was pushing his hands forward, while Venom was just managing to push him back, as they angrily glared at each other.

Venom and A-Bomb then looked up and saw White Tiger, as she was falling towards them,

"Yah!" Tiger yelled out, as she had her claws up, as she was about to attack,

Venom then pushes his hands forward, pushing A-Bomb away from him, as Tiger lands in-between them, as Venom then turned around and shoots a web from his right wrist and swings off the container, White Tiger and A-Bomb then jumps off the contain, going after him, while Venom lands on the roof of a warehouse, as he looked and quickly jumped and dodged, Julie, as she tosses her right fist down at him, missing him and her fist smashes into the roof, leaving a crater, as Venom shoots another web and swings off, towards stacked shipping containers.

Venom lands on top of the containers, as he was looking around, prepared for whatever came next, but then, Ninja sprints in on top of a container next to Venom and tackles him, knocking both of them off the container and falls to the ground. As they hit the ground, Ninja quickly tucks his feet in and kicks them off, as he kicks Venom off of him, as he recovers in mid-air and lands perfectly while Ninja quickly got back up.

Venom then charges in and begins tossing his fists at Ninja, as he blocked and redirected his fists, as he was being moved back, Venom swings both his fists at Ninja, but Ninja quickly ducked and jumped backwards as Venom tosses his fists down, missing him and smashing his fist on the ground, breaking it a bit.

As Ninja lands a few feet away from Venom, he quickly tosses his scarf but he didn't tosses at Venom, as the scarf travels passed Venom, and tied itself on one of the handles of the door of a container, as Ninja then pulled on his scarf, which causes the containers doors to open, which knocks into Venom, who was standing behind them, as Venom falls, face-first into the ground.

As Venom was slowly pushing himself up, while, around him, A-Bomb and White Tiger lands on the ground, next to Ninja, while Julie flies in, holding on to Kaikaina and Metabee, as they land, and the team formed a circle around Venom.

Tiger narrowed her eyes at Venom, "You're out-numbered, Flash, it's over," Tiger told Venom, as he lifts himself up and glares at the team,

"It's over… when _I_ say it's over!" Venom yelled out, as he creates two tendrils on his back and he spun them around, at high speeds, swinging them at the team, as they all quickly jumped backwards to dodge the tendrils.

As Venom then charges at Ninja, and claw appears on Venom's fingertips, as he swings them at Ninja, who ducked, dodged and side-steps, dodging every swing of Venom, before Ninja ducked, and Julie charges in from behind Ninja and tosses her right fist at Venom, punching him and sending him flying, hitting into a shipping container, smashing into, as the impact of the hit, caused a container that was on top of the container that Venom was punched at, gets shaken and topples over and falls on Venom, smashed into him and crushing him.

But almost immediately, from inside the container, Venom punches his left fist through the top of the container, and then rips gap open, as he quickly climbs out.

Venom then jumps off the container and quickly creates four tendrils on his back, as he charges at White Tiger and Metabee, but Julie quickly comes and grabs each of their hands and quickly flies upward, towards the top of a crane, with Venom quickly climbing up the leg of the crane, chasing after them.

Julie stops flying as they reached one of the side support beams and lands on it, while Julie, Tiger and Metabee looked down and saw Venom, as he was crawling up the leg of the crane, as he then leaps out at them to attack, back Julie steps in-front of Tiger and Metabee and when Venom reached her, Julie quickly grabbed his right arm and swings him to the side, as Venom hits and dents a beam.

Venom was handing by holding his arm over the beam, as he climbs up it and was on all fours as he glares at Tiger, Metabee and Julie, like a predator stalking its prey.

"I'm strong enough to do it… Flash is strong enough to control the Symbiote…" Venom told them, in a threating tone of voice,

White Tiger stares at Venom, with a cold glare, "Oh, really, then since when does Flash talks in the third-person, if he _'supposedly'_ had control of the Symbiote (?)" Tiger mentioned, as she crosses her arms, as she looked at Venom,

Venom the narrowed his eyes, as he then leaps out at Tiger, to attack her, but Tiger quickly bends backwards and did a back-bend and held her legs out, as Venom reached her, but Tiger closes her legs, when Venom was near enough and puts him in a leg headlock and flips all the way, tossing him downward and then letting go, sending him back, as he tumbled a bit, before quickly recovering, as White Tiger then get back on her feet.

Venom then runs at Tiger, tosses his fists at her, but she manages to moves as fast as Venom could throw his fists, dodging with great speed, as Venom was still throwing as many punches at Tiger, Julie comes in from behind him and delivers a kick, hitting Venom in the back, knocking him off the crane and he falls to the ground,

But as he fells, Venom creates four tendrils from his back and he used them to land safely, as he reaches the ground and lands using his tendrils,

After landing on the ground, Venom turned and saw Ninja and A-Bomb, charging towards Venom, ready for another round,

But before they could reach each other, a grenade comes in from out of nowhere, in-between Ninja, A-Bomb and Venom, the three of them stops fighting as they heard the grenade hit the ground near them, as they all looked down at the grenade.

"Huh?" Ninja, A-Bomb and Venom all said at the same time, as they looked off-guard from the grenade.

Then, the grenade explodes, hitting and knocking Ninja, A-Bomb and Venom to the ground,

Cyandog was climbing down the crane by the ladder, as White Tiger just climb down it, while Julie was flying down with Metabee on her back, as her, Metabee, Tiger, Kaikaina and Cyandog all looked surprised at the explosion and sees A-Bomb, Ninja and Venom laying on the ground, near the smoke.

A-Bomb, Ninja and Venom were slowly getting back up, as they turned to look at the smoke,

"Where the juice did that come from?" Ninja said, looking confused,

As they could see something in the smoke, a shadowy figure was walking towards them.

Then, the shadowy figure jumped up and quickly did a quick and powerful spinning helicopter kick, which hits Ninja, A-Bomb and Venom in the face, as the kicks were powerful enough to knock them down to the ground.

"I should thank you for softening each other up..." The sound of a dark and familiar voice said, as the shadowy figure walks out of the smoke, as he walked past the grounded Ninja and A-Bomb, who were slowly trying to get back up. "... Makes my day a whole easier..."

Ninja had a looking contemplating look in his eyes, "That voice..." He said, as he knew who voice that was is.

The figure walked towards Venom, who was still lying on the ground, a bit dazed, as the figure stopped and stood before the grounded Venom.

"The very last remaining piece of the Symbiote... And now, it's mine..." He said, as it was reveal to be Taskmaster, while standing behind him, was Killer Frost.

Ninja and A-Bomb then quickly pushes themselves up, as they looked angered and determined at seeing him. "Taskmaster!" Ninja said, having a serious look in his eyes.

White Tiger, Kaikaina, Julie, Metabee and Cyandog was about to run at Taskmaster and Killer Frost, but, from up above, a beam of energy hits the ground, moving in a line in-front of them, as they stopped, and looked to see Felix, as he freed himself from Venom's webbing, as he flew down to Taskmaster and Frost.

Felix lands and turned to look at Frost, who had a cold look on her face, "Well, you took your sweet time on gettin' here!" He told Frost, as she turned to glare him,

"When it took longer than expected for you to get back, Taskmaster knew you failed in getting the Symbiote, honestly, I knew that you were too stupid to do this simple thing..." Frost told Felix, as she turned away from him, with an amused smile on her face.

Felix rose up his right fist as it glowed with red energy, as he was angered by the insult. "Watch what you say to your leader, you little-"

"Enough!" Taskmaster yelled out, which made Felix stop in mid-sentence, as he and Frost looked at him, "I'll deal with your incompetence later, Isaac, but right now, on to business." Taskmaster said as he turned to look at Venom,

As the skull-masked wearing man reached out his right hand and grabbed on to Venom's neck and then lifted him up, off the ground and holds him up. "I wasted a lot of time looking for an apprentice. With the Symbiote and its host, I can just make the perfect one." Taskmaster said, darkly,

As he then puts Venom over his left shoulder, and he, Frost and Felix began to walk away, but stopped, as they saw, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Cyandog, standing before them, as Kaikaina aimed her twin blasters and Metabee and Cyandog aimed their gauntlets at them.

"You really didn't think we were just gonna let you take our friend, without expecting a fight." White Tiger told them, as she narrowed her eyes and sharps her claws.

Taskmaster then tosses Venom off his shoulders as he turned around and sees A-Bomb and Ninja, who were back up, and looked ready for another fight.

Taskmaster looks at Ninja and A-Bomb, while Felix and Frost were staring at the rest of them,

"Actually... I was hoping for it..." Taskmaster said, as he then quickly charges at Ninja and A-Bomb to attack,

As he jumped up and plants both his feet on A-Bomb, kicking him and knocking back, as Taskmaster launches himself backward, doing a back-flip and landing, Ninja then charges at Taskmaster and throws his right leg up at his head, but Taskmaster blocked it with his left forearm, and pushes it and Ninja back.

As A-Bomb runs up to him and throws his left fist down at him, but Taskmaster side-steps to the left and dodges A-Bomb's fist, as it travels down and smashes into the ground, Taskmaster then jumped up and hits A-Bomb's chin with his right knee, knocking A-Bomb back.

Ninja then started to throw multiple punches at Taskmaster, but he quickly blocked each blow with his forearms and hands, before Taskmaster catches Ninja's left fist in his right hand, and then pulls him towards him, where he delivers a powerful left punch to Ninja's stomach, while still pulling on his right arm, making Ninja closes his eyes in pain.

Meanwhile, still on the ground, Venom was slowly getting back up, as he looked a bit dazed, before he looked up and sees White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Cyandog charges at Felix and Killer Frost, to attack,

Frost then jumped up, high in the air, as she quickly freezes the moisture in the air and creates two ice swords and grabs them with each hand, as she falls towards them, with her swords, winding up for a swing, as Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee, Julie and Cyandog all looked up and sees Frost, coming at them, as they all stopped running and quickly jumped backwards, as Frost lands on the ground, near them, as she swings both ice swords at them, but each of them dodges the swords.

Tiger, Julie and Metabee jumped to one side, while Kaikaina and Cyandog jumped to another side, where they looked up and sees Felix, as he was aiming both his fists at them, as he then fired a beam of energy at them, as Kaikaina quickly pushes Cyandog to the side, before quickly jumping to the side as well, as the beam hits the ground between them and explodes.

Kaikaina lands and then charges at Felix, while shooting her blasters at him, but the shots were still bouncing off his armor torso, as Kaikaina jumped up and swung her left leg out, to kick Felix in the head, but Felix, quickly ducked and side-steps to the right, making Kaikaina miss and land on the ground, but Felix then quickly sidesteps to the left, going around her and appearing right behind her, as Kaikaina stood up and turned around and sees Felix.

Kaikaina quickly then lifted up her right blaster and quickly tosses it at Felix's head, but he quickly smacks it away with his left hand, knocking the end of the blaster away from him, as it go off and shoots an energy shot just near Felix's head, Kaikaina then tosses her left blaster at Felix, but he smacks aside with his right hand, making go off as well, as she does it again with her right blaster, but this time, Felix grabbed her right wrist with his left hand and then shots his right, hitting her in the stomach, with great force, as Kaikaina was knocked down to the ground.

Kaikaina was sitting on the ground, before she looked up and saw Felix, as he was aiming his right fist at her, as it was glowing with red energy, as he was charging up for a blast.

"Goodbye (!)" Felix said to her, as he had a mocking tone of voice.

But before he could fire...

" **NO-O-O-O!** " Venom yelled out, as he quickly leaped out and tackled Felix, before he could fire, as they two tumbled on the ground, where Venom was punching Felix, with all his might.

" **DON'T YOU HURT HER!** " Venom yelled at Felix, as the two fought, before Venom grabbed on to Felix's armour's torso and belt, as Venom then rips them both off of Felix, while jumping off of him in the process, as Venom does a back-flip and lands it,

"You've got armour, I can make better armour!" Venom said to Felix, as he puts the piece of ripped off torso armour on his chest and the belt on his waistline, as the Symbiote begins to merge with each other, as Venom's suit then morphs, as he gains more body armour, getting spiked shoulder pieces on each shoulder, and getting a large white spider insignia on his armoured chest, completing the suit's morphing.

The newly formed Venom, turned to look at Felix, who stood up and looked down at his exposed chest, as he was wearing a grey, tech bodysuit, before he looked up at sees Venom.

Venom then actives his missiles launchers at fires them at Felix, hitting him and exploding on impact, sending Felix flying, towards a cargo ship that was docked near them,

Venom then retracts the missiles launchers back into the suit, "All I've ever wanted was to be a hero, now, I look the part." Venom said to himself, as he looked down at the suit's new form. Venom then creates two tendrils from his back, and he then jumped upwards, towards the ship, after Felix,

But meanwhile, on top of a crane, Ninja and A-Bomb were standing on top of it, fighting with Taskmaster,

But as Ninja and A-Bomb stood before Taskmaster, he turned around and saw, on the ship, Venom fighting Felix.

"Impressive, he has potential," Taskmaster said, as he sounded impressed at Venom,

"Dude, there's a fine line between talking intimidatingly and just talking creepily (!)" Ninja said, as he then leaped up and held up his right fist, as it starts burning up with fire, as Ninja was about to fire-punch Taskmaster.

But Taskmaster quickly turned around and reached his left hand over his back and pulls out a rounded shield, which he holds up, and Ninja punches it instead of Taskmaster, making him quickly widen eyes in pain, on how reinforce the shield was.

"Ahh! Sweet Ninja! That hurt!" Ninja said in pain, as he held his right hand in his left, as he was shaking it in pain.

Then, Taskmaster then reaches his right hand over to his belt and pulls out a small and thin device; he presses a button on its side, and then a beam of orange energy comes out of the end of the device. Taskmaster then swings the beam sword at Ninja, who turned to see him and quickly reacted and jumped back, towards A-Bomb, as Taskmaster was running towards the two, as he begin to swing his beam sword at them, while they were sidestepping, ducking and dodging his attacks.

"Nice light sword, Tasky, but if I were you, I wouldn't wear anything black, not else ya wanna get sued (!)" Ninja joked, as he and A-Bomb were dodging his attacks.

But as Taskmaster swung his sword to the right at them, as they dodged it, A-Bomb saw an opening and quickly swung his right fist at Taskmaster, hitting his shield, knocking it out of his hand and sending it flying downward and into the water.

Taskmaster then continues swings his beam sword at them, backing them up, as they dodged his attacks, but, making them unaware that they were about to go over the edge of the crane, as they both steps off of the edge, making both of them fall off the crane, catching them by surprise as they fall towards the ship.

But Ninja and A-Bomb managed to land on their feet safely, while they looked up and saw Taskmaster, as he jumped off the edge and fell down to the ship, after them.

Taskmaster charges the two, but Ninja jumped up, going over him, while tossing his scarf at Taskmaster's beam sword, tying itself around it, as Ninja landed behind Taskmaster, Ninja pulled on his scarf, pulling the sword out of Taskmaster hand, as Ninja tosses the sword aside.

Ninja then runs up to Taskmaster, as he jumped up and tosses his right foot out, to kick Taskmaster, but he grabbed his leg and tosses Ninja behind him, as he recovers in mid-air and lands near A-Bomb,

Meanwhile, Venom was still fighting Felix, as Felix was firing blasts of energy from his hands, while Venom was running around him, firing his missiles launchers at Felix, as he ran around him as well. But Felix manages to fire a blast at Venom, hitting the ground near him, exploding on impact and knocking Venom off the ground, and him flying towards A-Bomb and Ninja.

Venom quickly gets back up and had he was back to back with Ninja and Venom, as they were facing with Taskmaster and Venom was facing up against Felix,

Venom then looked over his right looked to look at them, "Hey, I just realized somethin', this is our first official team-up!" Venom mentioned to them, looking excited, as they looked over their shoulders at him,

But A-Bomb then turned around to look at Venom with a serious look on his face, "This isn't a team-up, Flash!" He told him,

But then A-Bomb turned back at Taskmaster, with a widen eyes, and a surprise look on his face, "Uh, but keep doin' what you're doin'."

"So basically, a team-up." Venom mentioned,

Ninja turned to look at Venom, as he had an idea, "Maybe all we need is to change dance-partners!" He said, as A-Bomb and Venom knew what he meant by that,

A-Bomb held out both his hands to Ninja and Venom, as they take them and A-Bomb then started to spin around, swing both Ninja and Venom around, before letting go of Venom, sending flying towards Taskmaster, with his left fist out at the ready, as he tosses it at Taskmaster, as he quickly jumped to the side, dodging the attack.

While A-Bomb kept spinning until he lets go of Ninja and sends him flying towards Felix, as he had his right leg out, and once he reaches him, Ninja delivers a powerful kick to the stomach to Felix, which knocks him back, and hurt in a great deal due to his missing torso from his armour not there to protect him anymore.

As A-Bomb charges to them, to help Ninja with Felix, while Venom was getting back up and stood before Taskmaster, who stands there and looked at him.

"You're tough, strong, and have a chip on your shoulder, you're the perfect one for me to mold in my image. You've got a lot of potential, join me and I'll take you under my wing and turn you into the perfect soldier, you can be bigger than S.H.I.E.L.D., bigger than them…" Taskmaster offered Venom, as he turned his head to look at A-Bomb and Ninja, as they were busy fighting Felix,

Venom lowered his head as he thought about it, but then he rose up his right fist and then charges at Taskmaster, to punches him, symbolizing Venom's rejection of Taskmaster's offer.

But when Venom reaches Taskmaster, he tosses his fist at him, but Taskmaster quickly side-steps and grabbed on to Venom's arm with his right hand, lifting it far up, making Venom get on his knees as Taskmaster had him restrained.

"You really should have taken my offer, now; I'll just take the Symbiote from you and give it someone more grateful for my tutelage." Taskmaster told Venom, as he held up his left hand and it starts sparking up with electricity.

Taskmaster then grabbed the back of Venom's head, electrocuting him, which was hurting Flash and the Symbiote, as Venom's mask starts to rip apart, revealing Flash's face, as he had his eyes closed, gritting his teeth in pain from the electrocution.

"Rah! No way, you're takin' me down that easy! Ninja and A-Bomb would never give up… AND NEITHER WILL I!" Flash yelled out, with determination; as he wasn't gonna give up.

"Represent, dude!" The sound of Ninja's voice was heard as Taskmaster turned and saw Felix, as he was tossed towards Taskmaster and Flash,

Taskmaster quickly lets go of Flash, which gives the Symbiote the opportunity to heal itself and Flash, as the mask then covers Flash face again,

Taskmaster looked at the batter and bruised Felix, as he was slowly getting back up, Taskmaster then turned and saw A-Bomb and Ninja, as Venom quickly jumped away from Taskmaster and joined up with them,

Then, from out of nowhere, Killer Frost was tossed to the floor, which gets Taskmaster to turn and see here, as he then looked up and sees White Tiger, Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina and Cyandog, as they were climbing up the side if the ship and reaching the deck of it, as they stood before him, Felix and Frost.

The heroes then had readied stances, as they had Taskmaster, Felix and Frost surrounded,

"It's over, Taskmaster!" Ninja told Taskmaster, as he glared at him,

Taskmaster looked at the heroes surround them, while Felix and Frost got back up.

"This brawl is over, Ninja, but I can assure you that the real fight has just begun…" Taskmaster told Ninja and the rest of the heroes, in a dark and mysterious tone of voice, as he lifted up his left arm up and presses a button on the forearm.

Then, from above ship, coming out of stealth mode, was one of Taskmaster's jet, as it appears and gets out its mounted machine gun and being firing at team S.P.D., Venom and Cyandog, catching them all by surprise, as they quickly jumped back, away from the machine gun fire.

As the jet's machine gun was firing, keeping them back, a rope ladder then deployed and it lowers down to Taskmaster, Felix and Frost.

Felix and Frost were the first to climb up the ladder, as Taskmaster gets on the ladder and the jet's machine gun stopped firing, as it started to elevate itself up and began to fly away, at great speeds, with Taskmaster standing on the ladder, staring at the heroes before climbing up, as the jet gets far away from them and disappears into the distance.

Venom then raised up his right fist up, "YEAH-HA! You better run!" He yelled out, in victory, as Cyandog raised up his right fist in victory, to follow with his Medafighter in what he was doing.

Metabee turned to look up at Tiger, Kaikaina and Julie, "Well, I'd say that this was a productive day, stopping Felix, Killer Frost and Taskmaster from getting the Symbiote, and it's not even noon (!)" He joked,

Kaikaina looked down at Metabee, as she nodded, "I know, and with the whole _'Symbiote'_ thing, I thought things were gonna get crazy and maim-y, right, Flas-" Kaikaina turned to look at Venom, who just stared at the team, with a blank expression in his eyes, which made Kaikaina stop talking.

The team then all had a cautious and worried look on their faces, as Venom looked like he was gonna jump out and attack them, they quickly had a bad feeling that the Symbiote has finally took control of Flash and now going to turn him into a savage animal.

"Flash... you still in the land of the sane, buddy...?" Ninja asked Venom, worried, but also preparing himself for a possible fight.

Venom didn't answer for a few seconds, until… "Of course, I'm here, still in control." Venom told them, assuring them that he still has control of the Symbiote.

Team S.P.D. were all relived on hearing that,

"After all the punishment, and being bonded to it for this long, I have gotta say, I'm impressed." White Tiger told Venom, as she crosses her arms, as she looked at him,

Julie, Ninja and Metabee all looked shocked at what Tiger just said, she's never impressed with anything!

"Well, I gotta that I'm impressed too. I mean, I had no idea this hero stuff would be this hard." Venom mentioned, as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

A-Bomb then steps forward and looks at Venom, "I'll admit it, you held your own out there, Flash, but now you know how dangerous the Symbiote and how there will be threats that will stop at nothing to get it, the Symbiote isn't your responsibility, you don't have to hold it just so you can be a hero, if you want to be the good guy, then give it up, man, give up the Symbiote, keep it away from everyone and keep it from hurting anyone…" A-Bomb explained to Venom, trying to talk him to giving in and giving up the Symbiote.

But Venom had a conflicted in his eyes, as he thought to himself, on one hand, he didn't want to give up the Symbiote as it gave him the chance to be like team S.P.D., but on the other hand, after hearing on what A-Bomb say, he know how powerful the Symbiote, and how Taskmaster try to get the Symbiote by any means necessary, and if he would have got it, then he would have used it to hurt innocent people.

Kaikaina steps forward and puts her right hand on Venom's shoulder, making him look at the yellow helmeted girl, "Please, Flash… Give it up… For me…" She said, gently, begging him to give the Symbiote.

Venom then closes his eyes and his mask then retracts back into his suit, as Flash had a little bit of a disappointed look on his face, as he opened his eyes and turned to look at Cyandog, A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina, Julie, Metabee and White Tiger.

"Alright…" Flash said, as he finally decided to give the Symbiote up.

Flash then looked down at the black suit, with a serious look on his face, "We're done, you can go now!" Flash told the Symbiote, telling it to un-bond itself from him and get off him.

But there wasn't any response from the Symbiote, as it didn't remove itself from Flash, which makes Flash look confused,

"Uh, you can go now..!" Flash tells the Symbiote, but there was still no response.

Flash dropped his arms as he look a little annoyed, "Aw, come on, beat it, I'm serous, I don't want you anymore!" Flash yelled in frustration and annoyance, as he lifted up his legs up and down one at a time.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina, Julie, Metabee and White Tiger all looked confused, as Flash had a bit of a scared look on his face.

"Uh, guys… I think it's stuck..!" Flash said, looking worried, as the Symbiote wasn't un-bonding itself from Flash.

"Oh no…" Tiger said,

* * *

A few hours later, now at the Triskelion, in the med bay,

Flash, who was still wearing the black suit, was laying on table, as there was a large ring attached to the table, as the ring was scanning him,

As Dr. Grey was checking Flash's vitals, as the team and Cyandog were stand at the side,

Once the scanning was finished, Dr. Grey walked over to Flash's side, while Tiger, A-Bomb and Kaikaina walked over to the over side, to hear what she has to say.

"It's not the matter that the Symbiote doesn't want to leave, it's the matter that it's because it can't leave." Dr. Grey explained to them,

Julie steps forward, as she looked at Dr. Grey, with a confused look on her face, "Whaddya mean?" She said, as she doesn't understand.

"After running some tests with a sample of Flash's blood and the sample of the Symbiote, Flash has a unique type of DNA structure, a structure that perfectly mimics the algorithm of the Symbiote's parasitic structures, making a perfect symbiotic relationship and bonded to his DNA accordingly." Dr. Grey explained the science behind the problem.

But Flash stood up and looked at Dr. Grey, with a confused look on his face, as he didn't understand what she just said. "Uh, no offence, Doc, but you think you can spell it out for me in English? But just keep in mind that I get C-minuses in English." Flash asked her, as he was a simple answer as he didn't understand any of what she just said.

"The Symbiote was searching for the perfect host, and it's finally found it. Flash and Symbiote are now, permanently one." Dr. Grey said, getting straight to the point,

A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee was shocked at hearing that the Symbiote is now permanently bonded with Flash,

"So that's why Flash has complete control of himself with the Symbiote..." Tiger said, as she gets it now,

Flash, on the other hand, was really happy that he doesn't have to give up the Symbiote and he can still be a hero, as Venom,

"Alright! I'm totally in the hero biz!" Flash said, holding his fists up, as he smiled with excitement.

* * *

But a few minutes later, Flash was now in the holding cells, as he was in his cell, sitting on his bed, looking upset, while, outside his cell, Cyandog was standing out, looking at his Medafighter,

Also outside his cell, were A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, as Kaikaina then turned to look at Washington, who was standing next to them.

"You can't do this to him, he didn't do any wrong!" Kaikaina yelled at Wash, angered that he gave the order to lock up Flash, like an criminal.

"I understand your concern but the kid is dangerous, you might trust him but I don't." Wash told her, as he begins to walk away,

A-Bomb and Ninja quickly ran in-front of Wash, stopping him, "He's not a criminal; he's our friend!" A-Bomb said, as he raised his voice up a bit in anger.

"That's enough!" The sound of Nick Fury's voice was heard, which makes everyone turn around and sees the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., standing before them.

"Ever since the whole _'Mandarin'_ fiasco, these wannabe kid heroes are coming out of the woodwork, trying to be like all of you." Nick tells the team, which quickly got their full attention,

"Wait, others… like Flash..?" Ninja asked, confused,

Nick looked at them, "Fine, we won't keep the kid lock up, but he's your responsibility." Nick told them,

"That's great!" Kaikaina said, sounding happy,

"N-now, what heroes?" Ninja asked, as he and the rest of the team wanted to know more it.

Nick sighed, "We recently set up a surveillance program for new young heroes. So don't worry about Flash and others like him, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s keeping tabs," He explained to them,

"But we can do more," A-Bomb said, as he stepped forward,

"Yeah, instant of keepin' an eye on this new heroes, how about we just bring them in," Metabee added as well,

"If they're like Flash, then they've got right stuff, let's find them and make them S.H.I.E.L.D. agents like us." Ninja said, with a happy and excited look in his eyes.

"That was a one-time deal. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not set up to take in everyone with powers." Washington told them, in a serious tone of voice.

But White Tiger shook her head in disagreement, "We can't just stand by and do nothing. I know may be a shot in the dark, but there's a rising threat with Taskmaster and the Syndicate and it's gonna take more than just the six of us to fight, standing alone, we're powerless to an unpredictable enemy, but stand tall, united, we're powerful enough to fight." Tiger explains to Nick and Wash,

Ninja then steps forward and look at the two of them with a hoping look in his eyes, "Nick, you recruited me because you saw that I had potential in me, and with you..." Ninja then turned to look at his friends, as they were smiling at him, "… And their help... I can be a great hero…" Ninja finished,

Wash then turned to look at Nick, who was thinking about it, with great thought,

* * *

A few hours later, now in the training room's observation deck, A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee, were facing the glass, as they looked down below at the training room,

"A new generation of superheroes..?" Ava said, as she was rubbing her chin, as she looked intrigued by the mere sound of that.

"Sounds pretty Bruce!" Randy said, with an excited smile on his face.

A-Bomb looked through the window, as he had his arms crossed, "Yeah, but we've gotta to take the initiative here. If we don't reach them…"

* * *

Meanwhile in deep space, there was a large fleet of star-cruisers, were flying though space,

A for the largest one, inside it, in the bridge of it, there some operators working on the equipment inside, also stood Taskmaster, as he was standing on a stand, looking out of the vast of space, while, behind him, was The Syndicate, Felix had his armor repaired, as he stands with Killer Frost, Toad, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Killer Croc.

 _'… Then who will?'_ A-Bomb said, in wonder,

Taskmaster staring into space, with a brooding feel in the air.

* * *

Back on Earth, in the Triskelion's training room's observation deck.

Randy pats A-Bomb's back, which makes him snap out of it and turn to look at Randy, as he give him a smile,

"Don't over-think this now, man, focus on the fact that S.P.D. is now getting bigger, if we find this heroes, than we'll be prepared for what Taskmaster throws at us." Randy said, with a smile,

The team then looked back down, thought and sees down below in the training room, Venom was standing in the middle of the room, until then, popping out of the floor, were machine guns, taking aim at him.

"Aw, yeah, Agent Venom reporting for duty!" Venom said, sounding pumped and added _'Agent'_ to his hero name.

Then, one gun shoots at Agent Venom, as he turned and quickly reacted by jumping up, dodging the shot, as he leap up at the machine gun and tucked in his legs as he shot them out, kicking into the gun, smashing it.

"Ha-ha!" Venom said, as he turned and sees two more guns, as they both fire at him, he then jumped and rolled on the floor, dodging the shots, as he quickly stood up and shoots some webs from both his wrists, as they hits two other guns, as Venom pulled on the tight webbing and launches him in-between the two guns and then used his super strength to pull on his webs and pull the heads of the guns off the stand and he then swung them towards each other, smashing and destroying each other.

The rest of the guns were still shooting at Agent Venom, but he manages to stay ahead of them, as he then jumped up, flipped, lands on his hands and pushes himself up, launching him up, as he lands in-between two guns, they turned to take aim, but just before they could fire, Venom quickly jumped out of the way, as the guns fired and shoots each other, destroying each other.

Agent Venom then jumped up and tosses his right fist at last gun remaining, smashing and breaking it.

Venom lands on the floor, crouched down, "And the crowd goes wild!" Agent Venom yelled in excitement, as he stood up and turned to see Cyandog, running towards Venom, as he jumped up and he and Venom did a high 5.

Venom then retracted his mask into his suit, as he had a proud look on his face, as he looked up at the observation deck, as Flash smiled at the team, as they looked down at him.

Julie smiled as she crosses her arms, as she leans over to Ava, "He's a natural," She mentioned, while Kaikaina was looking at Flash, with love heart flying around her.

Randy then looked excited, as he stepped back for them, and looked at his teammates, with a excited smile on his face. "That's what I'm talking about! Let's go!" He said, excited, as he turned and ran out of the room, with his teammates following him.

As a new chapter opens for the team of teens with a new age of heroes...

(Author Notes- **JESUS THAT TOOK FOREVER!** I'm sorry that this one took longer then expected, due to that was my computer accidentally deleting my work, so I had to re-write the whole thing again, even though I was half-way done, but whatever, rewriting this was no joke, I had to write 6000 word in 6 hours, and then on the day after that day, I wrote an extra 2000 words in college. really like how it came out. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any right to the characters i had just used, they are characters of their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward/Gorem - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Flash Thompson/Scarlet Spider/Agent Venom - Ultimate Spider-man

Cyandog - Medabots

Felix - Red Vs. Blue

Taskmaster - Ultimate Spider-man

Killer Frost - Justice League Unlimited

Agent Washington - Red Vs. Blue

Dr. Emily Grey - Red Vs. Blue

Casey Jones - TMNT 2012


	5. Ep 5 Metallic Kombat

It was a beautiful day, and at the Triskelion island, inside the Triskelion,

In the training room, team S.P.D. was doing some daily training exercises.

A sparring robot was being pummeled by A-Bomb in the gym. Alternate twice between closer zooms on the Tower's top floor and the spikey, blue hulk punches his right fist through the sparring robot's chest, breaking it.

Flying around the large training room, Julie was flying on her jet-pack, as she was holding on to Kaikaina, as she was holding her with her arm under Kaikaina's armpits, as they flew past, they were followed by a barrage of lasers and the shooters-several small flying spheres. Julie then flipped onto her back, and Kaikaina then got on her twin blasters and she fires them at the spheres and turns one after another into scrap metal.

Julie stops in midair to look back at one explosion, only to find three more spheres coming at them from that direction; she bails out.

On the ground, White Tiger was moving her hands around, in an infinity symbol motion, as she had her eyes closed.

"Ten Claw: Wind Slash!" Tiger yelled out as she throws both her hands upward, sending the Wind Slashes toward Julie and Kaikaina, who weaves neatly through them, the spheres, however, gets hit by the Wind Slashes and gets cut, sliced and tears them into little pieces.

The some sets of bar graphs, a human outline to a nearby treadmill, on which Randy, who was wearing a black tank-top and white shorts, was running , on display, the digits ticking up from 005 to 006; he starts to run faster. Now the readout quickly increases from 032 to 038, and he then hits the gas and sprints with great speed.

Across the training as a wrecked laser sphere bounces across the floor. Julie and Kaikaina's feet touches down in front of the treadmill; tilt up to their head up, which the two of them sees what else is going on.

Large metal slabs are being loaded onto an enormous sled, and underneath it all was Metabee, as he was straining to hold the immense burden aloft, but Metabee was groans under the load.

Metabee has his eyes closed as he was shaking a bit, as he was trying to hold the load. "Just a... little more..." He struggled to say to himself.

Another weight is added to the stack; A-Bomb stops fighting the sparring bot and crosses the training room to watch Metabee.

"Come on, Bee, hold it there!" A-Bomb said, motivating him.

Metabee opens his left eyes as he looked at A-Bomb, "What do... you think I'm doing (?)" Metabee told him,

Randy gets off the treadmill and runs over to join A-Bomb, along with White Tiger,

"Come on, punch it, Bee! Straight through the roof!" Randy cheered Metabee on,

While Julie and Kaikaina joined them,

"You can do it, Metabee!" Julie motivates Metabee,

Tiger looked at them, with a confused look in her eyes, "Uh...go, Bee..." She said, awkwardly, as she couldn't think of any good motivating words.

Metabee's voice was screaming as loudly as his arms, he puts every bit of effort he can muster into keeping the pile up. Now everyone was cheering at once, but Metabee's body was shaking, as he could hold it up any longer.

"It's no good! Shut it down!" Metabee yelled out, as he couldn't hold it up anymore.

But Kaikaina shook her head, "No way, Bee! I won't let you quit like that! Come on, push!" She told him, as she believed the Metabee can hold it.

But Metabee was shaking really bad, as the weights were too much, "I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" Kaikaina told him,

"No... I... CAN'T!" Metabee yelled out,

As his knees finally start to buckle, and with a yell of agony, he collapses and is thrown clear of the sled as it crashes to the floor. Metabee glares up to find Kaikaina extending her right hand to help him up.

Randy leans into view, holding up a judge's scorecard with a 9 on it, "I give you a nine for the dive..." He smiled at Metabee, before he then lifted up a scorecard with a 2 on it, as he had a disappointed look on his face. "... But a two for the landing..."

Tiger and Julie throws a very dirty look at Randy's way, complete with throbbing forehead vein, and he smiled awkwardly and backs off.

Metabee stands up, ignoring the proffered hand, and walks past Kaikaina and A-Bomb, as he looked angry, "Nobody asked you..." Metabee said, coldly, as he walked towards the exit,

With A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Randy, Julie and Tiger all staring after the departing armour-plated back with obvious concern,

* * *

Now outside of the Triskelion,

An angry, frustrated Metabee was walking to the SHED, but Kaikaina was running out of the building, to catch up with him.

"Bee, what happened back there?" Kaikaina said, as she catches up with him, as Metabee kept walking, not stopping to look at her.

"Leave me alone..." Metabee said to her, sounding angry, as he was looking down at the ground, as he walked.

"Bee, I was just trying to get you to kick it up a notch." Kaikaina told him,

But then Metabee stopped walking and quickly turned around, as he looked up on her, with an angered look in his eyes. "I don't have another notch! I'm not like you or Rick or Av or Randy or Julie, okay? When I say I can't, _I can't!_ " Metabee yelled at her, with fury,

Kaikaina just looked at him, as Metabee closed his eyes and sighed wearily, as he calmed a bit.

"I'm not like you guys... I've seen each of you guys push yourselves beyond your limits. Getting stronger, faster, better, but I'm the only one who can't go beyond my limits..." Metabee explained to her, calmly and depressingly.

Kaikaina steps forward, hold in left hand out to him, "Yes, you can," She argued, that she believes he can push passed his limits.

"You guys are flesh and blood; I'm just a Medabot... A little robot... My muscles are mechanical, my limits are built in. No matter how hard I push, a hundred percent is all I can do..." Metabee tells her, that he can't push his body beyond its limitations without the risk of destroying it and himself.

"I… I didn't know…" Kaikaina said, as she felt bad that she never knew that Metabee felt this way.

"No… You didn't…" Metabee told her, as he turned around and walked away,

Leaving Kaikaina, standing there, watching him walk,

* * *

An hour later, in the SHED, Metabee was in the living room area, sitting on the couch, playing a online, fighting video game, as Metabee was playing against another online player, as Metabee was staring at the TV, with a sour look in his eyes, as he was hammering the buttons on the controller.

Behind him and from a far, were A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie and Kaikaina, watching Metabee play.

"Whoa, and I thought Av looked grumpy…" Randy said, which make Ava look grumpy now at him saying that, while she stands next to him.

"Metabee's hurting, we've have to take action…" Julie said, as she looked really worried, as she hated seeing Metabee like this, as she goes over to the couch.

While Metabee was still playing his video game, Julie pops up from behind the couch and had a happy grin on her face.

"In hours of grief and sadness, a rendition of a calming and relaxing opera performance, too warm your heart and feel you with cheer!" Julie said, with a happy tone and smiling,

As she then, takes a large, deep breath in, and then lets out in the form of an insanely shrill wail at eardrum shattering volume,

Julie: **_YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_**

She sang as her head inflates as she ' _sings'_ like an opera performer until it then shrinks a few notches, as Metabee's eyes widen with a uncomforted from the loud singing.

As Julie stopped as her head shrinks down to normal. But behind Julie, Metabee and the couch, everything when red, as Metabee got angry as his head grows as hers did.

" **GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHH! JULIE, KNOCK IT OFF!** " Metabee yelled at Julie, with fury, which had the yell pushes her back, as she was widened eyed with terror.

As the red background goes back to normal, with Julie standing there, frozen, with her left side-ponytail blown to the right side if her head.

But then Metabee looked back at the TV and sees that he lost to the opponent on the game,

Metabee then turned to growl angrily at Julie, as veins throbs were all around him, Julie stood there, frozen as she could see how angry Metabee got, for her making lose the round, as she quickly ducks out of sight and scurries away, back to the team.

Metabee then challenges his opponent for another round, but as he was staring at the TV screen, Randy puts himself in-front of the screen, with a broad grin on his face, but Metabee wasn't amused, as he kept pressing the buttons on his controller.

Randy then holds up a glass of milk in his right hand, "Alright, Bee, get ready to laugh, just keep your eye on the milk!" Randy told him, as he smiled, before he then drinks all the milk in the glass, but didn't drink it, he just kept it in his mouth.

Randy then tilted his head back and aimed his nose upward towards the ceiling, as Randy then shoots out a stream of milk out of his left nostril, and as the milk then flies upwards, it then begins to fall down, and Randy quickly leap and rolled on the floor and opened his mouth and the steam of milk then lands back into his mouth, as Randy quickly pulled his head and pointed his nose at the ceiling again, as he then shoots the milk out of his nose again, only this time it was his right nostril.

The milk stream flies up again, to fall back down, as Randy then leas to the side and had his mouth open, and the milk lands in his mouth, as Randy stands up and swallows the milk and Randy then did jazz hands, as he grinned at Metabee.

"Ta-da!" Randy said,

But Metabee was more irritated then amused by that, as he starts to boil over, turning red from the bottom up as veins pop all over his face, until steam blasts out of both of his missiles launches on his horn, whistling like a steam locomotive.

Metabee then reaches his right hand out, as it grew larger then Randy's head, as with wraps one huge hand around Randy's head. His eyeballs and tongue protrude between the fingers; steam rises as well due to drool touching the red-hot surfaces.

The next thing Randy knows, he gets flung backward to crash down behind the rest of the group. As they turn to look at him, on the floor with a hand shaped red mark on his face.

Randy was groaning in pain, as he had his eyes closed, "Owww... Man, I've been workin' on the skit for weeks now, you're supposed to laugh! What do I have to do, make the milk shoot outta my-"

Ava stops him from talking, as she pushes others aside, with an awkward look on her face. "Let me try..." She said,

She pops up uneasily behind Metabee, whose temperature is back to normal as he was still playing his video game.

Ava then raised up her right index finger, "Uhh..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Metabee, said, coldly, stopping her from saying anything.

Then everything charges into a SD Metabee (A/N: Super Deformed), standing on a hilltop, wearing an army helmet and standing amid a battery of anti-aircraft guns. He aims them into the sky and fires off a volley; where Ava, who was in leather aviator helmet, goggles, and scarf-is piloting a World War I biplane. The shells explode all around her, after which makes everything change back into the living room.

As Kaikaina and A-Bomb were standing there, looking at Metabee, while the sounds of a plane crash. Charred from head to toe, SD Ava floats down with a parachute and returns to normal style.

"I tried," Ava said,

She cleans herself up in a tick, and question marks pop up over the heads of all four of them, the source of this puzzlement is revealed when Julie pops up in front of them, in her arms was bagpipes; the very sight of them is enough to set Randy's eyes spinning crazily.

"There are some people who find relaxation with a performance with bagpipe!" Julie said with a happy smile on her face.

But A-Bomb had an awkward look on his face, "Uh, Jule! Maybe Bee just needs some time alone, come on, guys." He ushers the four of them out of the living room area and into the kitchen, nudging the instrument as he does so to produce a small noise of air being forced out.

Metabee didn't move budge from his spot on the couch, "Aw, you picked a _bad_ day to come online and mess with me!" Metabee said to the TV screen, to the online opponent, "'Least I can still push myself in cyberspace." He said to himself, as he really starts hammering the button on the controller.

Which ends with Metabee's blue robot slamming the online opponent's yellow one into the dirt, then a new message appears on screen: _'Metabee: 2, Chrome Dome: 1, WINNER.'_.

"YEAH!" Metabee yelled out in victory, as planting his palms on TV screen, with happiness and tears of joy in his eyes. "I don't know who you are or where you're from, but, Chrome Dome... I just kicked your virtual butt!"

With a James Brown yell, "HHAAAA!" Metabee sweeps to his feet and whirls across the living area, which goes black behind him, and stops at its center. Spotlights switch on to illuminate a stage, complete with microphone on stand; he stops at this, doing the splits and a victory dance.

"Go, Bee! Yo, Bee!" Metabee cheered from himself, as he knocks the mic stand over, sending up a squeal of feedback, and kneels as Randy slides in to drape a towel over him.

Then everything goes back to normal and Metabee then sits on the couch, as he then leans forwards as he sees some words getting typed on TV screen,

 _'No one can beat me, I'm Chrome Dome and I want a rematch!'_ The words read,

Metabee knew that this was something his online opponent wrote, as Metabee had an amused look in his eyes, as he'll play along.

"Anytime, anywhere..." Metabee said, with a smug tone of voice, as he typed the words in.

Then the screen had other words appear almost a second after Metabee wrote his

 _'How about; Right here, Right now (?)'_ The words read, before the letters turned red and melts away, as does the entire screen a moment later.

When the view clears, the reason quickly becomes visible, it was an enormous robot, wearing a dark crimson sleeveless GI, which showed his large metallic arms as he also had spikes on both his shoulders, both his forearms and knees, and he was wearing a dark grey helmet over his head and it had a thin opening to where his eyes should be, as everything was dark, but there were two white lights inside the helmet, which repented his eyes.

The large robot had a glowing plasma sword in his right hand. As he was perches at the sill of the destroyed wall,

This robot was Chrome Dome, the opponent that Metabee beat, as Metabee looked stunned in the growing shadow, the left hand shoots in and grabbed Metabee by the head and hauls him up. The robot's voice is the same one heard a moment ago,

"I'm ready, Let the rematch begin!" Chrome Dome said to Metabee,

As Metabee was flung out through the hole in the wall; as he sails out screaming and splashes down off the island shore. After, Metabee slowly gets to his feet, as Chrome Dome leaps down to face him.

Metabee was in a readied pose, as he scowls at Chrome Dome, "Look, dude, you don't wanna do this, especially not over losing at a stupid video game." Metabee told Chrome Dome,

"True, but I'm not a big fan on losing, especially to a little Medabot like you." Chrome Dome retorted back,

Then, both robots rushes at one another, as Chrome Dome raises up both fists and with a roar, he throws them down at the watery surface, creating a line of waves that extends ahead and behind, Metabee was thrown backwards, but soon moves in again, with a string of body blows that forces Chrome Dome to give ground, but as Metabee tosses his right fist at Chrome Dome, he catches it in his left hand and lifts it up, lifting Metabee up along with it, as Chrome Dome then tosses Metabee to the ground, smashing him into the watery surface, creating a huge splash.

But at the SHD, the rest of the team ran out to the hole in the wall and sees, from afar, what was happening.

"Metabee?" Kaikaina said, as she sees Metabee fight Chrome Dome,

"Bee's in trouble, let's go!" A-Bomb told his team as they all charges out of the hole in the wall,

While Ava presses a button on her watch and her clothes charges into her costume, as she tied her hair back and puts her mask on.

As Randy pulled out his Ninja mask from his jacket pocket and puts it on, where he transforms into the Ninja.

But before they could reach the fight and help out Metabee, a skinny guy, wearing an orange jumpsuit and a cap that was backwards on his head, the guy's name was Rody Maddona, as he flies down on a jetpack, stopping them from entering the fight.

"Sorry, but I can't let you interrupt the Boss, the march is one on-" Rody was talking, before Kaikaina pushes him aside, as she kept running.

"Move it, Nerd!" Kaikaina told Rody, as she and the rest of the team ran.

Meanwhile, Chrome Dome throws right punch, hits Metabee sends him smashing into the water, before he could stand; Chrome Dome grabbed his head again and then, with great force, tosses Metabee at some rocky slopes near the shore, as the Medabot smashes into the rock, breaking them, and falling to the water again.

Chrome Dome started walking to Metabee, as he grabbed on to Metabee's head with his left hand and lifts him up to his faceplate, as he coldly glares at Metabee, as he struggled to get free.

"Goodbye, loser," Chrome Dome told Metabee, as he raises up his right fist, to punch it through Metabee's head.

But then, something comes in a explodes in Chrome Dome's face, causing him to let go of Metabee, as the dust cleared and Chrome Dome turned to the team, facing him, as they looked ready for a fight.

"If you actually came all this way for a fight, then we'll be more than happy to deliver!" White Tiger told Chrome Dome, as she glares at him as she sharps her claws.

Kaikaina then quickly lifted up and aimed her two twin blasters and started shooting at Chrome Dome, as he raises both his hands to block the blaster shots, as they did no damage to him,

"YAH!" Julie yelled out, as she flew towards Chrome Dome on her jetpack, as she flew at him, with her right fist out,

But as she reaches Chrome Dome, he quickly side-steps to the right, and Julie flew passed him, but not before Chrome Dome, quickly grabbing Julie's leg and pulls her in, as Chrome Dome then swings Julie down and smashes her to the ground, make a large splash, as the ground cracks.

Chrome Dome then turned around and sees A-Bomb, as he was in the air and falling down, towards the water, as he goes into his ball mode, and then hits the water, making a huge splash and sends a medium sized tsunami towards the robot, crashing down on Chrome Dome.

As the water drains away, it reveals Chrome Dome, as he was still standing, even though he just took a giant wave to the face.

Chrome Dome then turned and sees Ninja and White Tiger, as they both leaped up at Chrome Dome, with Ninja holding up his Ninja Sword,

"Ninja Sword!" Ninja yelled out, holding his sword over his head,

"5 Claw: Axe!" Tiger yelled out, holding her right claw up.

Once they reaches Chrome Dome, he quickly lifts up both his arms and when Ninja and Tiger throws their sword and claw at the robot, as they collides with his metallic arms, as they perfectly blocks the attacks. As he then pushes them back, pushing Ninja and Tiger back, as they lands on the ground, they then leans out at him, to attack, but Chrome Dome quickly moving forward and tucked in both his fists, as he shoots them forward, delivering a powerful, double knuckle punch, punching both Ninja and White Tiger's stomachs, with great power, as the water around them, was splashed back, from the strength of the impact.

Ninja and Tiger widen in eyed in pain, as Chrome Dome then pushes his fists and sends them flying, hitting the ground, splashing the water.

"Humans provide no challenge," Chrome Dome said,

As Rody grinned as he flies over to Chrome Dome, "Looking sharp out there, Boss, Keep up the good-"

Before he can finish the sentence, the robot dashed back into the fight, as he reaches the five heroes, as they were standing before him, Chrome Dome lifted up his right fist and it transforms into a cannon and fires five blasts from it, and one by one, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina, Tiger and Ninja were rolling backwards, as each of them were now imprisoned within a large, spherical force field.

Chrome Dome chuckled a bit, at the now imprisoned team S.P.D. "Not even a challenge..." He said,

In the spherical force fields, each hero tried to break free, as White Tiger was slashing her claws against the sphere wall, as Ninja was delivering kick after kick at the wall, as Kaikaina was shooting her blasters at the wall, while Julie and A-Bomb were punching their fists against their walls, but all to no avail.

Chrome Dome walked towards the captured team of teens, "But you'll all make good trophies." Chrome Dome told them,

But then, from behind Chrome Dome, two missiles flies in and hit him in the back, exploding on impact, as Chrome Dome turned around and sees Metabee, as he was back out, and was aiming his horn at him.

"Let my friends go!" Metabee yelled, demanding to Chrome Dome to let his teammates go.

As Metabee was about to charge in to fight Chrome Dome, the large fighting robot raised up his right hand to stop Metabee.

"Stop, I want to fight you, but I'll think I'll do it later, in a fair fight, no weapons; no friends." Chrome Dome explained to Metabee as he wanted to fight him with no weapons and with just the two of them.

But Metabee shook his head, as he had an angered look in his eyes, "No! We finish this now!" He yelled as he wanted fight him now, to free his friends.

Chrome Dome crosses his arms, as he had a cold scowl in his eyes, "As you wish," He said, as the robot pulls out his plasma sword and puts it up against Ninja's sphere, ready to make good on the second condition for that fair fight.

"Bee! Don't worry!" Ninja said to Metabee,

"We'll be all right!" Julie added,

"Get your strength back, then fight Chrome Dome!" White Tiger told him,

"We believe in you, Bee!" Kaikaina said as well,

The underdog Medabot, thought this over very hard, we his friends imprisoned, Chrome Dome could have a way to kill them if Metabee declined the offer.

But then, a bell was heard ringing from upwards; as a platform descends into view, resembling one corner of a boxing ring. Rody stands behind the post, operating the flight controls, and brings the rig behind Chrome Dome to hover just above the ground.

Chrome Dome then sits down on the front of post, "The old stadium. At sunset, come, if you dare... and I will let you have your friends back..." The large robot told the Medabot,

Then the platform and the five captives dematerialize, teleports away,

Leaving Metabee, with a grimly determined look in his eyes,

* * *

A few hours later, in the old, abandoned stadium in Jump City,

It is now evening, on the side of the field, each of the five teens' spheres has been mounted atop a large gold trophy cup, and Rody is making a few last adjustments to fix them in place.

"You can't hold us here forever!" White Tiger yelled, inside her sphere, as she looking at Rody.

"Now don't be a sore loser, Chrome Dome is just better than you, better than all of us." Roby told them,

Julie puts her hands on the walls of her sphere, as she looked at Rody with anger, "Your Chrome Dome is nothing but a... Big... Stupid... **PEEPEE CHEEKS!** " Julie yelled out, as her head grows a few notches as she shouts.

And after she was done, SD Kaikaina rolls in in her sphere, as he looked angry as well, "Yeaaaah..! What she said..." SD Kaikaina agreed, as she rolls back.

But then Roby flew over to Julie, looking angry, "You watch your tone! Chrome Dome is the greatest, he deserves your respect." He told them,

But then, Ninja knocked on the wall of his sphere, as he looked at Roby, as he had an uncomfortable look in his eyes, as he had his hand on his groin. "Hey... Uh... Quick question, do we get bathroom breaks?" Ninja asked, nervously, as he's been in his sphere for a couple of hours and he really needs to pee.

"Mechanic!" Chrome Dome yelled, which quickly makes Roby turn and see Chrome Dome sits on his floating platform near one of the locker room entrances, a short distance away.

"Buff me," Chrome Dome ordered Roby, to polish his arms, as they were dirty from the fight.

"You got it, Boss," Roby said, with a grin on his face, as he flies over and applies a rag on the broad metal shoulder, polishing it. Roby was smiling, as he looked at Chrome Dome, "Now remember, that Medabot's got a decent left hook, so keep an eye out for-"

Rody was talking but was then cut off when, Chrome Dome's head swivels around in a 180 degree turn to face him.

"Never tell me what to do." Chrome Dome told Roby, icily, as he glares at him, making it clear that he doesn't like it went someone tells him what to do.

Roby pulled back a bit, as he looked scared at Chrome Dome, "Heh... Yeah, uh... Sure thing, s-sorry, Boss, won't happen again." Roby said, nervously and scared,

"Hey!" The sound of Metabee voice was heard,

As Chrome Dome's head turns slightly to look downfield, sure enough, there was Metabee, as he was coming in from the other locker room at the far end of the stadium. As he walks unhurriedly to the approximate location of the fifty-yard line, then stops and jerks his head from side to side to loosen up his neck.

"Let's do this!" Metabee said to Chrome Dome, as he narrowed his eyes at him,

"I didn't think you would come, I thought I might have scared you off." Chrome Dome mentioned, smugly,

"Don't sell yourself for too much, I've gone up more intimating creeps then you," Metabee mentioned, as he crosses his arms.

"Only with the aid of your friends, now let's see how you hold up against a real fight, by yourself." Chrome Dome retorted back at Metabee,

Chrome Dome then takes out his plasma sword and whip, and holds them up, as Rody flies in and takes them,

"I want a fair fight, Medabot, so I'm willingly putting my toys away, just to give you a chance." Chrome Dome said, coldly,

"Hey, Tool Boy! While you're at it, why don't you mute his big fat mouth (?)" Metabee told Rody, insulting Chrome Dome,

Roby looked angry at what Metabee just said, "Nobody talks that way to-"

But before he can finish, Chrome is out of his seat, as he was angered by Metabee's insult and moving across the grass.

Metabee yells during his own charge, Chrome Dome does the same, and both hurl themselves into the air toward each other.

Back to the five living trophies, as each of them were pressing themselves against the walls of their cells to watch the fight being; while Rody leans into view and stares openmouthed.

White Tiger turned to look at Rody, "You respect Chrome Dome, but does he respect you?" She asked him, as Rody turned to look at her, with an angry face.

"Quiet, human!" Rody told her,

Meanwhile Metabee was tossed up at the cheap seats and smashes into them, knocks out several rows of them, He comes to with an angry growl, as he then sees Chrome Dome, barreling straight up the steps; as he throws a right punch, as outside the stadium's upper level. A chunk crashes out in a cloud of dust, which clears to show Metabee, as he was hanging over the edge of a brand new hole by his fingertips. The blow was strong enough to drive him through the structure and almost clear down to the street.

As Chrome Dome stands waiting on the steps, Metabee hauls himself back in and races down them with a growing snarl, Metabee then jumped up and he delivers a powerful right kick, hitting and sending the giant robot to the turf, where he crashes down on his back, but Metabee does not stop there. He leaps from the steps, both legs braced for a high-powered stomping attack, as he lands on Chrome Dome.

Meanwhile, A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Ninja, Julie and White Tiger were cheering Metabee on,

"Yeah!" A-Bomb yelled, with a smile,

"All right!" Tiger yelled out,

"You've got this, Bee!" Ninja cheered for him,

"Get him, Bee!" Kaikaina cheered,

"Kick his butt!" Julie cheers, as she smiled,

Roby looked a little nervous as he saw Chrome Dome get beaten up, "Go, Boss! Take him down!" Roby tried cheering for Chrome Dome,

Chrome Dome and Metabee were circling each other; as the Medabot dodges under a roundhouse punch from the fighting robot and fires a string of body blows to Chome Dome's belly, but it is stopped when Chrome Dome grabs one of his fists with his left hand. Metabee is then whisked off his feet and flung down hard, as Metabee gets smashed the through support structure beneath ground level from the force of that slam.

The dust clears to show him lying at the edge of the new hole; Metabee was promptly yanked back, and at field level, Chrome Dome hurls him into the far wall. Metabee stands where he hits, very badly dazed, and falls to all fours after a long moment. Not giving him any respite, Chrome Dome rushes in. as he smashes Metabee through the stadium wall at ground level; the Medabot comes crashing through it and sprawls on the sidewalk.

Chrome Dome looked down at him, and it takes only a moment for this taunting look to get him fired up again; Metabee was now back on his feet with a loud growl and moving fast. Across the field, the melee throws up enough dust to hide both of them from view.

The fight lasted till it was now night and a full moon hang over the stadium,

On the field, the two brawlers had some distance apart and trying to collect themselves for another go, Metabee was panting as he was tired, as he hung his head down, but then he looks up in alarm and sees Chrome Dome moving in fast once more, and huge left punch sends Metabee flying, but he soon recovers and deals a high jab to the robot's chin. The exchange of blows continues and rapidly turns against Metabee, who staggers backward under the assault and comes back with a right hook that Chrome Dome catches easily.

Now they grapple, Chrome Dome slowly pushing Metabee back and making his feet grinds the dirt.

"Looks like you've reached your limit, but I, on the other hand, I've got power to spare." Chrome Dome taunted Metabee, on his strength,

He increases the force of his grip and pushes Metabee down to one knee, and then laughs as the Medabot tries with every scrap of his strength to stand again. One final punch finds its mark on his jaw and sends him through a graceless arc; while A-Bomb, Ninja, Julie, Tiger and Kaikaina, who stares popeyed, as Roby was grinning.

Metabee hits the turf face first and tries weakly to get upright, while the metal behemoth towers over him.

Chrome Dome stares down at the grounded Metabee, "No one beats me," He said, intimidatingly, as he turns around and begins to walk away.

Metabee slowly pushes himself up, as he lifted his head up to look at Chrome Dome, with a painful look in his eyes, "Alright... Alright... You win... Now let my friends go..." Metabee demanded him to let his friends go.

But as Chrome Dome kept walking, he turned his head to the right a bit, "No,"

This catches A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina, White Tiger and Julie on the sidelines flat-footed, even Rody, that Chrome Dome was going back on his deal.

Roby looked at Chrome Dome as he walked passed him, "But, boss... You said that..." Rody looked shocked,

As Chrome Dome sits down on his platform, and looks at Metabee, from a far, "Your friends will remain as my trophies, and there is nothing you can do about it." Chrome Dome told Metabee,

Julie gasped in shock,

While Ninja was punching his fists on his sphere, as he looked at Metabee, "Bee!" He yelled,

"Please!" White Tiger yelled as well,

"Come on, Bee!" A-Bomb yelled,

"Get up, Metabee! Get up and fight! You can still beat him!" Kaikaina said to Metabee, wanting him to get back up,

But Metabee, who was still tumbled on the ground, looks reproachfully toward the group for a moment and then turns his face away.

"No... I can't..." Metabee said, depressed, giving up as he pushed his body to its limits, and he couldn't push it any further,

"Did you actually believe you could defeat me? I am built to fight..." Chrome Dome said, as he, Rody, and the team begins to sink out of sight on an unseen elevator. "... And you're just a little Medabot..."

The five captive heroes stare in wordless amazement as they are carried past the level of the field. As Metabee was left, all alone and passing into the shadows beneath the stadium, shamed by his defeat and that he let his friends down.

* * *

A while later, one of the stadium's locker rooms, which has deteriorated as much as the rest of the facility, the sound of a video game was heard, and it shows Chrome Dome sitting in front of a big-screen television, behind him are several oil drums, some crumpled like soda cans, as he was playing the video game Metabee was playing.

"Victory!" Chrome Dome yelled out, as he beat his online opponent, "I win again! Tsuboi Ryoutarou of East Tokyo, I dominate you." Chrome Dome said,

Meanwhile, at the five trophies, Ninja was ramming his left shoulder against the wall of his sphere, but when that doesn't work, he then tries to crack the wall, by delivering a wave of head-butts' to the sphere, but to no avail, Ninja stops and groans and staggers woozily about the attempts left him with quite a thump on the noggin, before passing out, with spirals in his eyes.

"Give it a rest, Cunningham. You're starting to repeat yourself." White Tiger told Ninja, as she stood in her sphere, looking bored as her arms were crossed.

Julie was standing in her sphere, with a determined expression, "But I think I've found a way out." She said, as she raised up her left foot, she tries a kick, but gets only a sore foot for her trouble and has to hop around on the other one.

"Ow... ow... ow..." Julie cried in pain, as she had a painful expression on her face, as she hopped.

But then, Roby files in, holding two oil drums under each arm, "There is no way out. Now be quiet, humans! The Boss is trying to relax." Roby told them to be quite,

A-Bomb leans in toe his wall, to look at Roby, with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm more Hulk then human..." He pointed out, that he's not technically human.

Tiger then looked at Roby with a cold look in her eyes, "But you're a human, you should be on our side." She told him, in a serious tone of voice, as she glared at him.

Roby turned to face Tiger, "I'm on the winning side. Chrome Dome is the greatest, no one can beat him. No one!" He told her, looking determinate.

White Tiger then leans in to look at him, "If Chrome Dome is so great, then why does he treat you like your lower then dirt?" Tiger asked him, telling him that.

This gives Rody pause for a moment, his angered look then changed into a confused look.

"Mechanic! Oil!" Chrome Dome yelled out,

Roby was a bit uncertainly, glancing at team S.P.D. "Uh... C-coming right up, Boss!" Roby said, nervously, as he then flies over to the robot.

White Tiger and A-Bomb, now looking very concerned for both the team's welfare and the assistant's state of mind,

* * *

Meanwhile, in a deserted city street; Metabee was trudging along the sidewalk, looking down, upset, not by his defeat but the fact that he couldn't help his friends and just gave up.

"How could I?" Metabee said to himself, upset, as he was passing a long row of windows on a building's first floor. "They were counting on me and... I just couldn't do it... (Sigh) Chrome Dome's right." He stops to face his reflection, "... I am just a loser..."

But then, Metabee's reflection starts moving on its own and looked at Metabee, with an angered look in his eyes.

 _'So that's it, after all that, you're just gonna give up?'_ Metabee's reflection told him, sounding disgusted.

Metabee looked at his reflection, with an annoyed look, "What else do you want from me? I gave everything I had, a hundred percent and it still wasn't enough!" He argued, in frustration.

 _'Then give more, this isn't some video game where you just quit 'cause it's set on Hard, your friends are in trouble and they need you, they believe that you can win. You have to go back, you have to win!'_ Metabee's reflection told him, telling him to go back and fight Chrome Dome, for his friends.

But Metabee turned away from his reflection, as he closed his eyes. "I can't win, Chrome Dome is bigger, stronger, faster, he's just a better fighting robot... I'm just a little Medabot; I was only built to fight other Medabots..." Metabee said, depressed,

 _'And when has that fact ever stopped you? Think about everything you've gone up against, you're not like other Medabots, you would never give up when things got hard, you powered through them, your special and that's what you can use to beat him!'_ Metabee's reflection told Metabee,

Metabee looked at his reflection, as it goes back to being a reflection, as he was the one who gets jolted into thinking for a moment, Metabee then turned aorund and sees the stadium, from a far, as he then had a look of determination, as he knew that this wasn;t about him, it was about his friends and they need him.

"Time to kick it up a notch," Metabee said, as he then hurries away, back to the stadium.

* * *

Back in the stadium, in the locker room, Chrome Dome was still playing his video game,

As one of Roby's two oil drums has been set by his chair; after a few seconds, he grabs it, chugs the whole thing down his helmet's faceplate, and then crushes it against his forehead. He tosses the empty drum over his shoulder, where it lands on the floor and follows it over to Roby, as he still was holding the other drum.

"Mechanic! More oil!" Chrome Dome demanded from Rody,

The guy then flies over and hands him the oil drum, Chrome takes a drink if it and then promptly spits it all over him.

Chrome Dome glares at the oiled-soaked Rody, as he wiped his faceplate with his left arm. "This is cold, human! Bring me warm oil!" Chrome Dome ordered Roby, as he turned to look at his TV screen, to continue playing his game.

The human in question hangs his head and looks over at the captured S.P.D., As White Tiger and A-Bomb's expression says it all, _'where you go from here is up to you'_ and them, Rody confused look then changed into a serious frown.

"Get it yourself." Rody told Chrome Dome, quietly,

But then, in a twinkling, Rody finds himself in the enormous shadow of his boss, who is getting to his feet, as he turned to look up on the fighting robot, with a scared look on his face.

"What did you just say..." Chrome Dome said, as he grabs Roby by the shirt and hauls him up, to his eye lever. "Nobody tells me what to do!" He yelled, in anger.

As he throws Roby across the locker room to reach and hits against the wall, headfirst, the latter sits up, rubbing his head.

"You sure about that?" A familiar voice entered the locker room, which catches everyone's attention,

Metabee plants a leg in view, as he was standing at the entrance, he was ready to pick things up right where he left off, thumping a fist against his other palm to emphasize this fact.

Metabee stares at Chrome Dome, "I'm a Medabot, and I'm telling you, one last time to let my friends go." Metabee ordered Chrome Dome,

As A-Bomb, Tiger, Ninja, Kaikaina and Julie saw Metabee, and were happy that he came back.

"Metabee!" Ninja yelled, happy,

"Yes!" A-Bomb yelled, as he smiled,

Roby backs up, and flies to the trophies, hoping to get himself out of the battle zone. Then Chrome Dome was taking a few steps toward Metabee, the tense standoff ends when they charge toward each other, growling and snarling in rage. When they connect, there is a mighty flash that clears to show the fighting robot sliding backward across the floor to crash into his TV. Metabee steps up; in an instant, Chrome gets back up and punching at him with his right fist, but Metabee dodges easily, but was caught off guard by a big uppercut.

* * *

At the Field level; Metabee crashes up through the dirt and lands well down the length of the stadium.

He stands and looks up with a gasp; to see the roaring leviathan, descending with full weight ready to drive him underground again, but Metabee quickly gets out of the way just in the nick of time; the impact sends up a thick curtain of dust, which clears to reveal Chrome embedded to his waist in the playing surface. He turns to face Metabee, with an amused look in his eyes, and climbs out.

Behind him, a lift brings Roby and the team up to the sidelines. The former is now very unnerved by what he has seen, heard, and had done to him.

A-Bomb leans in to look at Roby, "He doesn't respect you, heck; he doesn't even like you. Why do you serve him?" The blue hulk asked him,

Rody hung his head in shame, "I have no choice, Chrome Dome is stronger than me," He said, looked ashamed,

Tiger leans in to look at Rody as well, "No, he isn't, he needs you, think about it, _you're_ the one who fixes him in the middle of a fight, _you're_ the one who equips his weapons. You're his strength and without you, Chrome Dome wouldn't last a minute in a real fight, and he knows that, and that's way he pushes you around, Chrome Dome is afraid of you." She told him,

Meanwhile, Metabee was back up, before Chrome Dome could advance, as Metabee was dodging a couple of punches and then catches Chrome Dome's right fist in his left hand, just as easily as his own attacks were foiled time and again earlier on, then Metabee raised up his right arm and balling it into a fist and then tosses at him; rocketing straight at Chrome Dome's face and lands a thundering uppercut, the knocks Chrome Dome off his feet.

The robot lands in a half-sitting position and rubbed his face-plate, with his right hand, as Metabee walked up to him,

"Still got power to spare (?)" Metabee said,

"Plenty," Chrome Dome retorted back,

As he then threw his left hand down and smashes into the ground, as he yanks out a buried electric cable out of the ground and thrusts the sparking free end against Metabee's chassis, causing him to scream in agony as circuits' shorts out all over his body.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Metabee screamed in pain, from electrocution,

Smoke rises from him as Metabee collapses to the ground, as Chrome Dome gets back up, as Rody flies over,

Chrome Dome turned and looked at him, "Mechanic! Conussion blaster! Heat cannon! Now!" Chrome Dome ordered Rody; as he was gonna break the rule of no weapons to beat Metabee.

But the long-suffering guy looked uncertain on whether or not to do what Chrome Dome ordered him to, he then sees the groaning and medium-well done Metabee, and then, Rody knew that Chrome Dome was really nothing more than a sore loser, who would go so far to cheat and lie to win. As Rody finally makes up his mind and glared at Chrome Dome, with an unafraid glare on his face.

"No," Rody told him, loud and clear, as he wasn't going to follow anything Chrome Dome said anymore.

But then, Chrome Dome shoved him aside, "Then stay out of my way!" He yelled at him, as he begins to rush across the field, and stops in-front of the team.

As he then presses a button embedded in the platform that brought them up, as causes a panel to pop up from beneath it, Chrome Dome had an amused look in his eyes.

Bu then it opens up to reveal the weapons he said he wouldn't use in the fight,

But however, at the sight of them, Chrome Dome's look then quickly changes into a look of bewilderment and confusion as he looked at the weapons, as he didn't know how to attach or how to equip them, as equipping them was Rody's job.

Rody then stands up, with a determined look on his face, as he stares at the confused Chrome Dome. "Let's see how far you get without my help!"

As he brings out the control device from his tool belt and presses a button on it, and one after the other, the force fields holding A-Bomb, Julie, White Tiger, Ninja and Kaikaina on their trophies collapse, as Rody smiled grimly, as Chrome Dome sees the freed heroes and backs away from them.

"No!" Chrome Dome yelled as he starts running away, to the exit.

But then, A-Bomb tucked in his legs and jumped up, flying upward and over Chrome Dome's head, as he ran.

A-Bomb then touches down in-front of the locker room entrance to cut off the robot's escape.

A-Bomb had a serious look on his face, as he crosses his arms, "You wanted a fair fight, and that's what you're gonna get." He told the Chrome Dome,

"An 6 on 1 fight? That's fair?!" Chrome Dome yelled out,

But then, White Tiger walked up from behind him, as Julie and Kaikaina did the same,

"Oh, we're not the ones who are gonna be fighting." Tiger said,

Ninja then lands on the ground, and stands up, glaring at Chrome Dome, "Just think of us as referees." He mentioned,

Then, walking up in from behind the team was Metabee, as he was back on his feet, and glaring at Chrome Dome, "Just you and me." He said, as he works his head back and forth, limbering up his neck.

As Chrome Dome turned to see Metabee, as he was cracking his knuckles,

The last pop barely died away when a right, bionic punch after another rocks the metal giant from head to toe,

Ninja, Kaikaina, Julie, A-Bomb and Tiger were cheering for Metabee, as Chrome Dome past, their cheering dies down to make room for one more voice.

"Yeah, Metabee! Take him down!" Rody cheered for Metabee, as he smiled,

Then another roundhouse kick drops Chrome Dome like a rock, near a wall, Metabee steps closer to inspect his work, but soon finds himself facing one very angry charging enemy.

They lock arms and grapples, as Chrome Dome was giving it his all, Metabee was struggling, as he's at his body's limit and his knees starts to give.

"What wrong, running out of steam (?)" Chrome Dome mocked Metabee, as he pushed.

Kaikaina, Julie, Ninja, A-Bomb, Tiger and Rody stared as Metabee was slowly getting pushed backwards, past them.

"Come on, Bee, push, you can do it!" Kaikaina told Metabee, as she believed that he can do it.

Metabee was pouring every last bit of strength he could muster and is met with a derisive chuckle from Chrome Dome, Metabee was at his limit but he wasn't letting up one bit.

Chrome Dome glares down at Metabee, "You're at your limit, you can't beat me, you can't win." Chrome Dome told Metabee, trying to demoralize the Medabot.

Metabee was now on one knee, as he had a look of struggle in his eyes, as they were shut tight, but Metabee couldn't give up now, not when he's made it this far.

"Yes… I… CAN!" Metabee yelled out, as he starts to push himself, farer then he's ever pushed himself,

Chrome Dome's eyes then widen in shock, as Metabee regains his footing, as he started screaming in torture as Metabee lifts up the huge metal robot over his head and tosses Chrome Dome down the field and he smashes into the abandoned trophies, smashing and creating a huge dust cloud.

"Yeah!" Ninja yelled out in happiness, as he A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina, White Tiger and Rody were cheering wildly for Metabee, as he did it.

Metabee walked over to the new hole in the ground, and looked down it, as the team walked up to look with him,

Down below, was Chrome Dome, as he was lying on his belly, as he was half-buried in the wreckage of the locker room.

Chrome Dome looks up at Metabee, as he held his right hand up, "No more… You win… I lose… You… are a better robot…" Chrome Dome said hoarsely, accepting his defeat.

But Metabee hawks down at the defeated robot, before shaking his head, in disagreement. "Nah… I'm a better person." He corrected him,

As Metabee and his teammates turned around and walked away, leaving Rody to walk up to the crater by himself, as he looked down at Chrome Dome.

Chrome Dome glares at Rody, "Mechanic… Refit…" Chrome Dome ordered him,

But Rody had an annoyed looked on his face, as he takes off his tool belt and throws down at the crater. "Naw, do it yourself!" Rody told him, as he wasn't afraid of him anymore and was never going to take another order from him again.

The belt lands near Chrome Dome as he reached out his right hand to try and grab it but gives up with a weary groan.

* * *

Now outside the stadium, at the entrance, it was now sunrise, as team S.P.D. emerges.

"And the winner by a technological knockout, the Metal Maimer, the Bionic Bruiser, the one, the only, Metabee!" Ninja yelled out, as he talked like a wresting announcer, as he grabs Metabee's right arm and lifts it up, lifting Metabee off the ground as well.

Ninja puts down Metabee, as Kaikaina runs up and picks up Metabee giving him a hug,

Julie smiled, "This calls for an operatic perform of victory!" Julie said, as she was smiling happily.

After quickly remembering how the first one sounded, Metabee, Kaikaina, Ninja and A-Bomb were recoil in fright.

But this doesn't stop Julie from sucking in a breath and getting ready to sing, but White Tiger quickly slaps her left hand over Julie's mouth to cut it off, as Julie's eyes widen, from seeing her mouth covered.

Tiger turned to look at Metabee, with a proud and happy look in her eyes, "Way to go, Bee," She said, sounding happy,

Ninja and A-Bomb sighed in relief, as they don't have to hear Julie try and sing opera,

Kaikaina puts Metabee down, as she looked at him, "Guess, you're not as limited as you thought," She said, joking a bit.

Metabee had a proud look in his eyes, "Yeah, my body may have its limitations, but if I put my mind to it, there's completely no limit to I can do…" Metabee said, sounding proud of himself,

As then team all started to walk down the street, walking home,

"After all, I'm just a Medabot…" He added,

(Author's notes - Pretty fun episode, favorite, comment and review please)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Metabee - Medabots

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward- Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Chrome Dome - TMNT 2012

Rody Maddona - Mobile Suit Gundam AGE


	6. Ep 6 Trouble At 3000 Feet Below

Just under the Pacific Ocean, the S-Sub was roaming across the sea,

Inside the S-Sub, Metabee were piloting, while Ava was sitting in her navigation seat, as she was monitoring the sonar.

Ava narrowed her eyes as she looked at the screen, as she sees something she didn't like. "There's some seismic activity, centred 200 miles, south." Ava said, as she turned her head to look over her shoulder, to look at A-Bomb, Julie, Randy and Kaikaina, as they were sitting in their seats.

Julie leans forward on her seat, "That's just near to Atlantis," She said, surprised, as she was tying her left side ponytail into a left side sticky bun.

A-Bomb turned to look at his teammates, "That's why Aquagirl called us; she said that there were some strange tremors that's been causing trouble with the sea-life." A-Bomb explained to his team.

Metabee looked over her shoulder to look at them, "Which is why Tula asked us to help her find out what's causing it." Metabee added,

But Randy had a cocky smile on his face, as he leans back on his chair, put his hands behind his head and relaxed. "... Ah, Tula, she didn't need to find an excuse to see me..!" Randy said, over-confident, thinking that Aquagirl called them to being them to Atlantis, just so she could spend some time with him.

But Ava narrowed her eyes as she glared coldly at Randy, "Cunningham, have you had your daily check up with Dr. Grey, cause' I think you may have a mild Delirium if you think a girl would go through that much trouble, making up a lie about dangerous seismic activity, all in the hopes that she'll get to hang out with you (?)" Ava insulted him, as Randy's cocky smile changes into a dejected frown.

"Hey, guys, we're getting close to Atlantis," Metabee said,

As the S-Sub went over a chasm and beyond it, from a far, was a huge glass dome in the ocean bed, inside the dome was the city Atlantis.

Ava then stands up and presses a button on her watch and her clothes changes into her White Tiger costume and ties her hair into a sticky bun instead of a ponytail and puts her mask over her head.

"Aquagirl did say that a visit to Atlantis means that we'll have to talk with the Queen of Atlantis, Queen Atlanna," Tiger tells the team,

White Tiger then leans over to the dashboard and puts up a small white device and holds it up to show her teammates. "Which is why Blukic and Driba made theses for this mission," She said, as she places the device on the top of her back.

Then the small device transformer and spread across Tiger's body, covering it with armor, while at her head, the part of armor stops below her chin and a glass dome rolled up to cover her face and connects with another part of the armor at the back of her head.

The team looked amazed as the armor finished forming, and White Tiger was now wearing full, white body armor.

Kaikaina pointed her index finger at Tiger, "That's awesome!" She said, amazed,

Tiger lifted up her right hand and looked at the armor around it. "Blukic and Driba calls this a Netsuit, it gives the wearer to enter the deepest of the ocean, without getting crushed by pressure, due to its extremely strong armor plating. It also gives the wearer enough oxygen for many hours," White Tiger explained to her teammates, as she lowers her hands and reaches it over her belt pulls out three more Netsuits.

One was black with small red streaks, another was pink and the last was yellow, as Tiger tosses them at Randy, Julie and Kaikaina, as they catch them.

Randy smiled as he pulls his Ninja mask out of his pocket and puts it on, transforming into the Ninja, while Julie and Kaikaina puts their Netsuits on their back and actives them, as the armor covers both their bodies, but Kaikaina's helmet weren't cover, there was just two tubes that attached themselves to her faceplate.

Ninja then puts his Netsuit, as the armor covered his whole body,

Ninja looked at the Netsuit and liked how it looked, as he starts posing, "Ha, this is some real Iron Man biz, right here!" He said, liking the Netsuit, as he flexes his arm muscles doing some more posing.

A-Bomb noticed that he wasn't giving a Netsuit, "Hey, I didn't get one," A-Bomb said to Tiger,

"Well due to your… large physique, Blukic and Driba couldn't make a Netsuit in your size," Tiger explained to A-Bomb, as she walked over to the corner and grabs a large glass helmet, and two large metal boots and walked over to A-Bomb, as she hands them to him.

A-Bomb takes a good look at the helmet and boots, "It's a specially designed helmet to help you breathe in the underwater, and the boots will let you propelled yourself through the water at great speed." Tiger explained, as A-Bomb then puts the helmet over his head and the neckline of the helmet then tightens on A-Bomb's neck, securing itself on A-Bomb.

As he then puts the boots on, as they secures themselves on his feet,

The S-Sub was getting closer and closer to Atlantis, as Julie, Ninja and Kaikaina all looked through the observation window and sees, people outside the sub, breathing underwater, as they were Atlantean, citizens of Atlantis, as most of them were farming.

* * *

But, from a far, hiding within a tall patch of seaweed, the end of a rocket launch was sticking out of the seaweed, as it was aimed at the S-Sub, before it fires and a missile was swimming at great speeds towards the S-Sub,

* * *

Then, from inside the S-Sub, an alarm was ringing, as it quickly gets the team attention, as White Tiger quickly looked at the sonar, as she sees something on it, as it was heading towards the sub.

"Incoming!" Tiger yelled out,

"Abandon ship!" Ninja yelled out, in terror,

Then Metabee, Kaikaina, Julie, Tiger, A-Bomb and Ninja quickly ran to the S-Sub's airlock and quickly opens it,

Outside the missiles hits the S-Sub, and explodes on impact, blowing up the S-Sub, which makes the Atlantean citizens quickly swim away from the explosion,

But after the explosion cleared, team S.P.D. emerges, completely safe and fine, thanks to Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and White Tiger's Netsuit, while Metabee's legs was now the of a shark, as Kaikaina quickly transferred his Medapart, while A-Bomb's boots were elevating him in the water.

A-Bomb then turned too looked at his team, "Everybody OK?" He asked,

Ninja takes a good look at his Netsuit and sees that it protected him, along with Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina from the explosion, "Well, good to know that these things work." He mentioned,

"Hey!" The sound of a familiar voice was heard, as the team turned and sees who it was,

She was a beautiful Caucasian teenage girl, possible 16 with ruddy hair, aquamarine eyes and a slender build. Her hair is worn in a pixie cut with longer bangs framing her face. She wore a skintight, light yellow tank-top that bared her midriff, with aquamarine hemming in a pattern resembling a low neckline and around the edges. Around her waist she wore a short sarong-like cloth fastened with a ring with the end of the cloth hanging to her front. On her forearms were light yellow, short, fingerless, formal gloves while on her ankles and feet she wore what resemble light yellow yoga socks. She was also wearing an aquamarine choker around her neck. This teenage girl's name was Tula or Aquagirl.

Aquagirl smiles happily as she see team S.P.D. "Metabee, Julie, Kai, Ava, Randy, Rick!" She said, as she swam over to them, as they were happy to see her.

Julie then jets over to Aquagirl and the two of them share a hug, "It's so great to see you again!" Julie said, as she smiled, as she hugged her, as she was happy to see Aquagirl again.

"It's been too long," Aquagirl added, as she smiled, as she hugged her back.

As the two then broke off the hug,

Ninja quickly comes in and pushes Julie aside, as he takes Aquagirl's left hand and glazed into her eyes, with sparkles in them, while Aquagirl looked confused on what Ninja was doing.

"Tula… Oh, how you're beauty shines so brightly in the sea light, how my heart has been aching for so long, but now, the aching has stopped the second my eyes saw you…" Ninja said to Aquagirl, trying to be poetic and romantic, but Aquagirl looked a little uncomfortable.

But then, White Tiger closed her eyes as she crosses her arms, as she then raised up her right leg up and holds it over her head as she then delivers a powerful Axe Kick, hitting Ninja over the head, hard.

Causing Ninja widen his eyes in pain, as he had a drowning look in his eyes, as he lets go of Aquagirl's hand, as he sink down, as Tiger and Aquagirl watches as he falls to the ocean bed, as Aquagirl looked concerned, while Tiger looked uncaring.

Aquagirl then looked up and looks at the rest of the team, "I saw the explosion, are you all OK?" She asked them,

A-Bomb then jets over to Aquagirl, "We're OK, but somebody tried to axe us off." A-Bomb said,

"It was military grade heat-seeking missile, possibly re-modified to perfectly operate under this much depth of water." White Tiger mentioned, as she had a serious look in her eyes.

"But who or what wanted to take us out?" Kaikaina said, as she looked at her teammates.

Metabee swam up to her, using his shark tail, "Maybe the guy who's causing the weird seismic activity." Metabee said, ruling that possibility out.

"Well we would know while we're just around, we should head to where the strange tremors are coming from." White Tiger told her teammates,

As Ninja recovers and floats back up to join his team, with a grumpy look in his eyes, while there were streams of tears pouring down them, as he had a big band aid on his head, as he glares at Tiger.

"Before we head off, we have to be granted permission from Queen Atlanna, to travel to the outskirts of Atlantis." Aquagirl tells the team,

"Lead the way, AG," Metabee said, as Aquagirl turned and started swimming toward the city of Atlantis, with the team following her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a cliff face, on the outskirts of Atlantis, someone was walking to the cliff top, before turning and looking out, seeing the dome city of Atlantis.

The person was a 14 year old girl, who had long blonde hair, grayish-blue eyes and her skin is ice-white, she has crystal-liking ears, she was wearing a grayish-white dress with blue boots, the young girl's name was Maria.

As she stares out, to look at the city of Atlantis from a far, as she had a peaceful smile on her face; "Beautiful..." Maria said, as she smiled, happily, "... What do you think of the view, Tiburón?"

But then, from behind her, emerging from the shadows was an anthropomorphic shark man, who had a red eye-patch on his left eye and a hook for a left hand. The shark man was named Tiburón,

"Too many buildings, I prefer an unobstructed view..." Tiburón said, speaking in a Spanish accent, as he glares steps forward to the girl.

But then Maria had an angered look on her face, as she scowls at Tiburón, "And _I_ prefer an assassin who can actually assassinate his targets!" She yelled at Tiburón, in anger, "... You failed, Tiburón!" Maria told him, coldly, as she glares at him.

"Only due to the fact that this... _S.P.D._ are more evasive then we thought, a minor setback, as we will soon correct the wrong of the rule of Atlantis, and the age of the Shark People will be begin." Tiburón told Maria, calmly,

As she calms down a bit, "Yes, the rule of Atlanna must come to an end, if we have any hopes to conquer the surface world." Maria tells him, with a serious look on her face.

"And the throne of Atlantis will belong to me!" Tiburón yelled out, as he smiled with pride,

"S.P.D. will be here to help Aquagirl to investigate the tremors on the outskirts of the city, which will be where we will make our second attempt on their lives." Maria explained to him, as she smiled, evilly,

Tiburón smiled evilly as well, "I will prepare the trap," He said, as he swims off to the outskirts, with Maria watching him swim away,

But then, within Maria's head, she heard a voice, speaking from inside her head,

 _'How much longer, I'm gettin' antsy here!'_ The voice said in Maria's head, in a gruff tone of voice.

Maria then turned to look at Atlantis, with a mysterious smile on her face.

 _'Oh, calm down, will you, phase one will now be in motion soon, once that's out of the way, then we will initiate phase two...'_ Maria said in her head, as she smiled darkly,

* * *

A few hours later, now within the dome city of Atlantis, the team and Aquagirl were walking within the streets of the city, near the edge of the dome, as it was dry inside of it, and Julie, Ninja, Kaikaina and White Tiger had their Netsuit retracted back into their small devices.

While Metabee had his normal legs back, and A-Bomb was hold his helmet under his right arm, as he kept the boots on.

Tiger, Julie and Ninja all looked around in amazement on the large and beautiful city, as they all were walking passed some passing Atlantean citizens,

"This place is beautiful!" Julie said, as she smile with amazement,

Aquagirl looked over her right shoulder to smile at Julie, "Atlantis is known to have the most area of culture and art for many centuries... Or so conspiracy theorists on the surface would say..." She said, as she smiled awkwardly.

A-Bomb then takes a big deep breath, inhaling the fresh air of the city's dome, "It's amazing that the dome around the city can create clean oxygen." A-Bomb mentioned, as he smiled,

Aquagirl then turned her head to the left to look up on the spikey blue hulk, "Around the edges of the dome are many applications, which uses electrolysis to separate the hydrogen and oxygen from the ocean's water, giving Atlantis plenty of clear air." Aquagirl explained, as she smiled,

Kaikaina then turned to look at Aquagirl, "So, does that mean it's OK to breathe the air?" Kaikaina asked her,

As she turned to face her, "Of course," Aquagirl tells Kaikaina,

As Kaikaina stopped walking and took some huge breaths, as she was holding her breath for hours.

As they were walking, Ninja turned to look at the side of the dome, and sees, on the other side of it, were sea creatures swimming peaceful in the ocean, as Ninja then saw a dolphin, as it was swimming happily.

Ninja had a happy look in his eyes, as he stopped and looked at his friends, "Hey, guys, look, a dolphin!" He said, as he pointed his right index finger at the dolphin.

But White Tiger shook her head in annoyance, "Stop goofing around, Cunningham, let's go!" She told Ninja, as she and the rest of the team, with Aquagirl kept walking.

Leaving Ninja there, looking at his friends, before turning to look at the dolphin, but when he looked back, the dolphin was gone; Ninja looked around and saw that it was gone.

Ninja thought to himself that the dolphin must have swum away when he wasn't looking.

Ninja then quickly ran to his team, to catch up,

* * *

A few minutes later, the team and Aquagirl was entering a large palace, as they were walking down the hallway, as they reached the end of it, and sees a large double door, with two Atlantean guards, who had spears in each of their hands.

The giant doors open, revealing the palace's throne room, as the teens walked in and entered the large throne room, as they all looked up and saw, sitting on top of a staircase, that has a throne on top of it,

And sitting on of the throne, was a slender woman, possibly in her late 30s, as she had long blonde hair that was tied in a back ponytail and she had turquoise coloured eyes, she was wearing a turquoise halterneck top and a matching pareo around her waist. She was also wearing a dark green crow-like tiara with green protuberances that frame her face. As she was holding a gold three-pronged trident in her right hand.

This woman was Queen Atlanna, ruler of Atlantis,

Atlanna had a serious look on her face, as she looked down at the team of teens,

Aquagirl then steps forward and gets down on her right knee, as she bowed her head to the queen, "My queen," She said, in respect to her,

Queen Atlanna had a serious glare, as she looked at Aquagirl, "Tula, why have you brought these strangers in the royal palace?" Atlanna asked Aquagirl, wanting an answer,

Aquagirl then stands up and looked up at her queen, "Please forgive my disregard, but this are the heroes from the surface, who aided me in defeating Man Ray." Aquagirl said, as she steps aside, as the team steps forward to look at the Queen of Atlantis.

But when Ninja sees Queen Atlanna and sees how beautiful she was, his eyes widen in shock as he then jumped up, and his eyes turned into love hearts.

"Oh, ho ho! _BEA_ -UTIFUL!" Ninja yelled out, in amazement as he then lands and quickly runs towards the staircase and runs up them, until he reaches the top of the stairs and takes Queen Atlanna's left hand and hold it in his right hand.

Ninja glazed into Atlanna's eyes, with a flirt look in his eyes, with sparkles in them, while Atlanna looked confused, as her eyes were widen,

"Your highness… Your beauty is that of spectacular, as the sight of your beautiful face would be but enough shine light to even the darkest of heart." Ninja said, as he had a deep flirty look in his eyes, as he looked at Atlanna.

But A-Bomb, Aquagirl, Metabee, Julie, Kaikaina and White Tiger looked more horrified than annoyed.

Queen Atlanna lowered her head, as a vein throb appears on her head, "A very flattering comment, but…" She said, as Ninja looked at her, with confusion,

But then, Queen Atlanna changed into a large SD version of herself, as she had sharp teeth and an angered look in her eyes, as she was big and lighting was coming off her trident, as Ninja was now SD as well, as he was running around, while flailing his arms, as he had a terrified look in his eyes, along with tears, as he was running around, dodging the lightning.

"… THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO THE QUEEN OF ATLANTIS!" SD Atlanna yelled out, as she shooting lightning off her trident,

While SD Ninja was running towards the team, as A-Bomb, Aquagirl and White Tiger moves in-front of him, as they had nervous looks on their faces, as they eyes were closed and A-Bomb and Aquagirl were smiling, nervously as the three of them were holding up their hands, moving them around.

"We're sorry, we're sorry, he didn't mean to insult you, your highness! Randy didn't mean to anger you!" A-Bomb said to Queen Atlanna, as he was still smiling, scared.

SD Atlanna then stopped her angered attack, as she calmed down a bit, as she shrinks down and changes back to her normal self, as she had a cold glare at the teenagers.

"State your business here, quickly," Atlanna told them, as she wanted to know why they were here.

White Tiger then takes a step forward, as she looked up at the queen of Atlantis, "Tula called us to help her investigate some strange seismic activity, around the shelf." Tiger explained their reason,

"Undersea plate movement, happens all the time, hardly worth investigating." The sound of a young voice was hear, as the team turns and sees, emerging from behind the throne room's support pillar, was Maria, as she looked at them with a smile.

Julie leaned into look at Aquagirl, as she looked confused, "Who's she?" She asked her,

"Maria, she's Queen Atlanna's advisor," Aquagirl tell them,

"She's a little young, don't 'cha ya think?" Metabee mentioned, as he sees the Maria was a little too young to a advising to the queen,

"That she is, but she's is one of the most respected public figures of Atlantis." Aquagirl added,

Maria turned around and looked up at Queen Atlanna, "Your highness, this is not worth the trouble, Tula this just over exaggerating on a subject that happens on a daily basis." Maria tells Atlanna,

A-Bomb then takes a step forward, "Then how do you explain the fact that somebody tried to blow us up with an underwater missile?" He said, wanting her to answer that,

Maria then turned around to look at the blue hulk, "Obviously it was an attack from the Shark People," She tells him,

Ninja then pops out from behind Julie as he and Julie turned to look at Aquagirl, "Shark People?" He said, confused,

"Shark People are beings that live on the outskirts; they're scavengers to have a deep hatred for surface dwellers, as they sink ships and scrounge off the cargo aboard." Aquagirl explained,

"All the more fact that a recent sunken ship must have had weapons aboard, which is how they got hold of said weapons," Maria mentioned,

But Queen Atlanna shook her head, in disagreement "No, the Shark People wouldn't violate the peace treaty, with a missile attack on Atlantis grounds, unless there was a good reason," She mentioned, as she was in deep thought on the situation.

But Aquagirl started to shake her head as they were getting off topic, as she stepped forward, as she looked at her queen, "My queen, I only wish to travel to the outskirts to investigate this tremors, I just know that this are not normal tremors, I just asked for permission for me and my friends to go there." Aquagirl asked the queen, hoping.

Queen Atlanna was staring at Aquagirl, thinking about it, the Shark People lived outside of the city and hated Atlanteans more than surface dwellers, letting Aquagirl and her friends' travel there would be a death sentence, but she knew that there was something suspicious going on, and she knew that Aquagirl and her friends could find out.

Atlanna then looked down at Aquagirl, with a serious look on her face, "Very well, but I will advise that you keep watch of your surface allies." She told her,

Aquagirl smiled gently, as she turned to look at A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina, Julie, Metabee and White Tiger, as Aquagirl then turned to look at Queen Atlanna, to bow to her.

As she and team S.P.D. all turned around and walked out of the throne room, leaving Queen Atlanna to sit back down on her throne, while, Maria had a dark smile form on her face.

* * *

A few hours later, now outside of the dome city of Atlantis, now in the water again, A-Bomb, Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, White Tiger and Aquagirl were traveling through the water, with Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Tiger's Netsuit back on, and A-Bomb's dome helmet and Metabee's shark tail.

They were all swimming, as they reached the outskirts of Atlantis,

Aquagirl turned to look at Metabee and Kaikaina, as they swam, "Stay alert, we don't know what'll come out and try to attack us." She cautioned them, as they swam.

But then, from out of nowhere, something swing towards the team and tackles Ninja, knocking him away from the team, as they all turned and saw that, it was a dolphin, as it was cuddling up against Ninja, as he was laughing.

Ninja had a happy look in his eyes, as he was running his hands up and down the dolphins back.

Julie had a happy smiled on her face, as she closes her eyes, "Aw, I think he like you!" She said,

The dolphin was chattering happily as Ninja patted him, as they team moves, closer to them,

But then a shadow moves in and covered the team, as they all turned and looked up, they saw, swimming towards them, was a pack of sharks.

"Sharks!" Kaikaina yelled out,

As A-Bomb, Ninja, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Aquagirl quickly got in a readied stance, prepared for a fight, as the sharks were getting closer, as Ninja floated in-front of the dolphin, to protect him.

But when the sharks reaches them, instead of attacking them, each shark swims passes each of them, swimming away, the gang turned and watched with confusion of the fleeing sharks.

A-Bomb had his right eyebrow raised, "What are they runnin' from, their sharks?" He asked, as he turned to look at Metabee and Julie, wondering why sharks were swimming away.

As White Tiger turned to look at where the sharks came from and sees something, "I'll give you a hint; their big and their mammals!" Tiger yelled out, as she pointed her right index finger at the thing the sharks were running away from.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Aquagirl all turned around and sees, heading towards them, were two narwhals and a large whale, swimming towards them at great speed.

Aquagirl quickly swims in-front of the team, "I've got this," She said, as she puts her right hand on the side of her head, and then waves of energy begin to radiate from her forehead, towards the narwhals and the whale, as Aquagirl was using her telepathic powers to speak to their them.

But when the waves reaches the hits the narwhals and the whale, they didn't slow down, Aquagirl's eyes widen in shock, as she noticed something really off. "Something's wrong, something blocking me out of their minds!" She said, shocked,

"Look out!" A-Bomb yelled out, as he and everyone quickly shattered apart, dodging the narwhals and the whale.

The narwhals chases Ninja, Aquagirl, Kaikaina, Metabee, A-Bomb and the dolphin away, while White Tiger and Julie to look up and see the giant while, as it opens it widely, as it comes towards Tiger and Julie.

But before either of them could react, the whale quickly shuts its mouth at them, eating the two whole.

* * *

Now inside the whale, a light then quickly turned on, revealing White Tiger, as she was holding a bright emergency glow light in her right hand, as Tiger and Julie were now standing in the middle of the whale's mouth.

As the glass headgear on their head quickly retraces in their Netsuit's, as the water in the mouth was only an ankle deep and the air was breathable, as Julie and Tiger looked around in the mouth.

"Well, being eaten and standing in middle of a whale's mouth... NOT how I wanted to spend my Saturday (!)" White Tiger said, as she narrowed her eyes,

Julie and Tiger then turned to look at the set of teeth of the while, as they were going to escape, but then, from behind them, from within the whale's throat, emerging from the darkness, was large, octopus like tentacles.

As Tiger and Julie turned around and sees the tentacles swinging all over the place, as one of them swings out and grabs Julie, holding her up, and starting to tighten its hold on her, as Julie gritted her teeth, and had her eyes shut tight, as she was trying to break free of the tentacles hold.

White Tiger quickly run towards tentacles and jumped up towards the one that was holding Julie, as she holds up her right claw.

"5 Claw: Katana!" Tiger yelled out, as she swings her claw down at the tentacle, slicing it in half with one swing, as Julie and the end of the tentacle falls to the floor.

Once they hit the Julie, Julie laying on the ground, before opening her eyes and seeing that the sliced off piece of the tentacle was still around her and it was still moving.

Julie then had a disgusted look on her face, "Gah, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Julie cried in disgust, as she quickly gets back up and pushes the moving tentacle off of her, as she stands up and the tentacle stops moving.

Then, White Tiger ran over to Julie, as the two of them looked up and sees more tentacles emerging from the shadows.

Tiger had a weary look in her eyes, as she sees the tentacles, "Tentacles… The only thing missing this some sexist creep, making stupid little jokes on us being girls and being surrounded by a ton of slimy tentacles.. (!)" Tiger said, annoyed,

As she and Julie then leans up to fight with the tentacles,

* * *

Outside of the whale, it was swimming around,

While A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina, Metabee and Aquagirl were fighting the two narwhals, as they thrusting the long, spiralled tusks on their heads, to stab them.

After dodging a tusk thrust, Ninja turned to look at the narwhal, with annoyance, "Oh-ho-ho… So you wanna play it like that, huh (?)" Ninja said, as he presses a button on the wrist of his Netsuit, as then, a rounded shield then actives and forms on his right wrist.

As Ninja quickly jets towards one of the narwhal, as he then swings his right arm to the side, hitting and knocking it away, as A-Bomb jets up with his boots and got behind Ninja, as they were back to back, as he stuck out his chest and the other narwhal rams its tuck into A-Bomb, armored indestructible skin, not hurting him, as A-Bomb then grabbed the narwhal's tusk and swings it around, before letting go, sending it flying back a few feet.

Then the other narwhal swims back in and swims towards them, as Ninja quickly raised up his shield and blocks the tusk, but as the narwhal shifted his body, it swings its tail at Ninja, which hits him at full strength, knocking Ninja into A-Bomb, as the two of them were sent flying towards a large rock, smashing into it.

Then, the two narwhals turned and saw Aquagirl, Kaikaina and Metabee, as they were swimming towards them, at great speed, as Aquagirl punches one narwhal with her right fist, as Kaikaina delivers a left kick at the other one.

The two narwhals then swims upward and then swims towards the three of them, but then, Metabee swims forward, toward them, as he reach them and grabbed on to both of their tucks with each hand, and Metabee then drove to the two of them to the ocean bed, driving both their tucks into the ground.

Both narwhal's were struggling to get free, to no avail, Metabee was dusting off his hands, as Aquagirl and Kaikaina floats down to joined him, as Aquagirl swims toward and then puts her right hand on the side of her head and closes her eyes.

As waves of energy radiates from her forehead, as she contracted hard to speak to the narwhals,

Aquagirl then opens her eyes as she turned to look at Kaikaina and Metabee, "They said that someone was controlling their minds," Aquagirl said to Metabee and Kaikaina, as the narwhals told her why they attacked.

Metabee turned to look up and he saw the whale, as it was coming straight at them, "Uh, guys!" Metabee yelled out, as he, Kaikaina, Aquagirl and the narwhals, who managed to pull themselves out of the ground, quickly swam to the side, and just dodges the whale's mouth.

Aquagirl then turned to quickly swim towards the whale and gets on its back, as she then creates waves of energy, hitting the whale, as she was now talking to its mind.

Then, the whale stops and turned around, as it then belches, which shoots White Tiger and Julie out of its mouth, as they had their glass headgears back on.

Aquagirl, Kaikaina and Metabee then swims towards the now freed Tiger and Julie,

"That was awesome, what was it like being inside of a whale?" Kaikaina asked them, hoping to get a good answer.

Tiger had a bit of a disgusted look in her eyes, "Let's just say I won't be up for sushi for a really long time…" She mentioned, as she was really grossed out by being in a whale's mouth and having to fight some tentacles inside of the whale's mouth.

As the whale and narwhals swims away,

Then, A-Bomb and Ninja swims in, joining their teammates, "What'd I miss?" Ninja asked,

Aquagirl turned to look at A-Bomb, "The whales told me that something was controlling their minds that might explain why my powers didn't work the first time." Aquagirl explained to the team,

White Tiger turned to look at Aquagirl, "Is there anyone in Atlantis have telepathetic powers like you?" She asked her, with a suspicious and curious look in her eyes.

Aquagirl looked at her, as she nodded, "It's a common ability for many Atlanteans, from birth, but no one has ever had the ability to use their telepathetic powers to control the minds of sea creatures, only to communicate with." Aquagirl explained, as she looked really puzzled.

"The more we dig deeper into this, the more dangers comes our way," A-Bomb said,

White Tiger then lifted up her left wrist and a holo-screen appear, with a sonar map on it, as Tiger looked ahead and starts swimming towards a cavern, and looks around.

"The trail led us here, but there nothing here to cause a disturbance," Tiger said, as she turned to look at her teammates, with confusion in her eyes.

But then, from out of nowhere, the dolphin from before, swims by Tiger, catching her off-guard, as she turned to see the dolphin, swimming around, happily.

The team swims in, and all stared at the dolphin, as it stops and floats there, as it look at the teenagers.

"Aw, I think he like's you, Av (!)" Ninja joked, while White Tiger had a cold scowl in her eyes, as she glared, annoyed at Ninja.

Aquagirl swims forward to look at the cavern with confusion, "I don't get it, the tremors were happening around here, it can't be…" She said, as she looked dejected as there was nothing here.

Julie then swims over to Aquagirl and puts her head on her shoulder, as she turned her head to look over her right shoulder to look at her, with a sadden expression on her face. As Julie gave her a hopeful smile on her face,

"We should had back to tell Queen Atlanna what we found," Metabee mentioned, as he and Ninja, Kaikaina, A-Bomb and Tiger starts swimming away, heading back to Atlantis.

Julie starts swimming to join them, while Aquagirl stayed behind for a few seconds, as A-Bomb and White Tiger stopped swimming as they turned to look at Aquagirl,

"Uh, guys, you go on ahead, we'll catch up," A-Bomb said, to his teammates, as Tiger nodded, as the two of them swam back Aquagirl, to join up with her.

As the rest of the team heads back to Atlantis the dolphin floating there, staring at the team, before swimming to follow them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Atlantis, in the palace, in one of the private rooms, in the large room, there was a large fish tank in it.

In the room, was Queen Atlanna, as she was facing the fish tank, looking at the passing fishes,

"My Queen," The sound of Maria's voice entered the room, which makes Atlanna turn to look at the young girl, as she was entering the room, and walking to walk towards the queen of Atlantis.

"Maria," Queen Atlanna said, as she look at her, with a looked at her, as she walked around her and walked over to the fish tank and stands behind it.

Maria looked up as she smiled at Queen Atlanna, "I need your honest opinion…" She said, as she then raised up her fists and punches the glass behind her, at full strength.

Cracking the glass, as the fish tank breaks and the water pours all over her, completely covering her,

Atlanna's eyes widen in shock, as she quickly drives her trident into the floor, as the water passes her legs, as she looked up and sees,

Once the tank was now out of water, Maria stood up, as she was now wearing a dark blue cape, and was now wearing a light blue dress, as Maria looked up at Atlanna, with an evil grin,

"... Does this make my look like a Queen?" Maria asked, with an evil grin on her face.

Atlanna looked really confused, "Maria... What are you doing?" She asked, with a serious scowl on her face, as she demanded to know what Maria was doing.

"I just thought it was time for a change in leadership (!)" Maria replied, as she then quickly charges at Atlanna, grabbed on to her trident's handle and tries to takes from her.

But Queen Atlanna held on to her trident's handle with both hands, as she and Maria were tossing, spinning and fighting over the trident, as Maria manages to pull the trident away from Atlanna and quickly started to swinging it at Atlanna. But Atlanna were quickly ducking and dodging the trident swings.

Until one swing, Atlanna managed to grab the handle of the trident with her left hand and then quickly grabbed it with her right hand, as she quickly turned her body around, holding her trident over her head and tosses Maria over her head and slamming Maria into the floor.

As Maria was lying on her back, with her eyes closed, as she had a painful expression on her face,

As Queen Atlanna then raised up the speared end of her trident and aimed it at Maria, with a look of anger on her face, as she glared at Maria, while gritting her teeth.

"How could you!? You were one of my most trusted allies, and you do this!" Atlanna yelled at Maria, with nothing but fury at her betrayal.

Maria opened her eyes and had a cold expression on her face, as she glares daggers at Queen Atlanna, "'How could I (?)'... Because the line of rule and judgment you chose for all of Atlantis and its citizens is laughable in the eyes of a true visionary for Atlantis." Maria told Atlanna, as she turned her body around to her stomach and pushes herself up, getting back up.

But then, sneaking up from behind Atlanna, something hits her back, and electrocuting her, "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Atlanna yelled out in pain, as her eyes were closed,

Then the electrocution ended and Atlanna lost consciousness and fall to her knees and falls to the floor, now unconscious, as it is revealed Tiburón, who was holding a tazer like device in his right hand, as he hawked down at the fallen Queen of Atlantis.

Maria walked over to Tiburón, as both of them smiled evilly at the unconscious Atlanna,

* * *

A few hours later, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were entering the palace of Atlantis,

With Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina's Netsuits were shut off, and Metabee had his legs back on.

As the teens were walking down the large corridor, towards the throne room, as they were walking, Julie turned her head to look at Tiger.

"So, what do we say to Queen Atlanna about coming up empty handed?" Julie asked White Tiger, as she turned to look at the silver-haired girl.

"If there really isn't anything that's causing the tremors, then there's nothing keeping us from staying here." Tiger said to Julie, as the four of them reached the throne room, but the two guards wasn't there to guard the doors.

Kaikaina and Metabee then pushed the double doors open, and they all walked into the throne room,

But to their surprise and confusion, as they seeing, sitting at the top of the staircase, sitting on the throne was Maria, who was holding the trident in her right hand, as she had an amused smile on her face, as she looked at them.

"Yes, is there anything you wish from me (?)" Maria joked, as she smiled down at them.

Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabbe looking confused on why Maria was there and sitting on the throne, with the trident in her hands,

"What's going on, where's the Queen?" Metabee asked Maria, as he had a suspicious look in his eyes.

Maria smiled darkly as she stands up, and begins to walk down the stairs, not letting the teens out of her sights. "She had to take a very abrupt, early resignation and retirement (!)" Maria said, as she reached the bottom of the stairs and the young girl stood before them.

White Tiger narrowed her eyes as she glared coldly at Maria, "You're lying… What did you do to her?" Tiger yelled out, demanding to know,

As she quickly sharps her claws, as Julie held up her fists, Kaikaina and Metabee took aim at Maria, with Kaikaina's twin blasters and Metabee's gauntlet, as all of them were ready for a fight.

But Maria places the back of her left hand to her mouth as she laughed a bit, "I think none of you are in a position to demand anything from the new Queen of Atlantis!" Maria said, proclaiming herself as the new Queen.

"Take her!" Tiger quickly barked orders to Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, as the four of them quickly sprinting to Maria, to attack.

But Maria quickly raised up the trident, as the speared end of it started to spark up with electricity, as she then quickly spun around and swung the trident, which blasts and sends a huge wave of electricity at them, which hits them and blasted all of them across the room, hitting the wall, with great force, as Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee falls to the floor, knocked out.

* * *

Another few hours, as Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were slowly waking up, as they lifted up each of their heads as they saw they were chained up to a wall, with energy chains.

The four of them looked around and sees Queen Atlanna, who was chained up to the wall as well, as her crow-like tiara was gone, and her hair was out of its ponytail, and it was now down, as she had her head hung.

The four of them then quickly looked around and sees that they were in a prison cell, in what looked like an underground prison,

Then, the cell's iron bar door opens, as Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, and Atlanna, who lifted her head up, all looked as they saw Maria and Tiburón, entering the cell, as the two of them were looking at the prisoners.

Atlanna had a scowl of anger and disgust, as she glares coldly at Maria, "You betrayed anything you stood for, Maria…" She said, coldly,

But Maria quickly and angrily shifted and pointed the trident at Atlanna, as she was gritting her teeth with total anger. "Don't you dare talk to me about what I stood for; it was your weakness which drove me to betray you!" She yelled out at Atlanna, with blinding fury,

"For years, the surface world had done nothing but pollute our oceans, hunt the sea life and you chose to hide, ignoring all the things that they have done, blindly and stupidly refusing to take action against them!" Maria yelled at Atlanna, explained her reasons and hatred for the surface world and its dwellers. "… Well, I've chosen to make the chose you couldn't…"

Atlanna kept glaring coldly at Maria, "You honestly think that I wanted to do nothing, because you are wrong, the countless times where either, someone hunted our sea life or destroy our oceans, I wanted to intervene, I did! But I knew that the only way would be to fight back, and I couldn't fight back and cause a war between Atlantis and the surface world…" Atlanna explained her reasons,

Maria had a cold stare at Atlanna, before pulling the trident back, away from her, while Tiburón walked toward the Queen, as he held out his left arm and places his hook hand under Atlanna's chin, lifting it up, as she had a cold glare at the shark man, as he had an amused grin on his face.

"And now, I will take great satisfaction to rule the ocean with an iron fist…" Tiburón said, mockingly to Atlanna,

But then, from out of nowhere, a huge blast of electricity hits Tiburón's back, which makes Tiburón's right eye to widen in pain, after the electrocution ended, Tiburón falls to the ground, unconscious.

As it was reveal Maria, who was holding up the spear end of the trident, as it was sparking with electricity, as Maria had a devious grin on her face,

"You should have known by now, there is room for only _one_ ruler of the ocean…" Maria said to the unconscious Tiburón, grinning.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tiburón was now chained up to the wall, with White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Atlanna, as he was glaring at Maria, who was standing before them, with amused smile on her face.

"Filthy Shark Person… Did you really think I would stoop so low to work with a Shark Person, I only need you to help me take out Atlanna, and now that your usefulness has expired, I no long have any use for you, and now nothing stands in my way into leading Atlantis to its former glory, and wipe the stain of the surface-dwellers and the Shark People." Maria said, with a grin,

Tiger narrowed her eyes at her, "Those tremors, you're creating them!" She said, as she gets it.

"Large machines, underneath the sea bed of the large patch of land of the Shark People, once their active, the outskirts will come crumbing down, along with the Shark People, and those that do survive, will be hunted for sport," Maria told them, as Tiburón immediate gets up and leans in towards Maria, as he was anger and chomping his sharp teeth at her, in a futile attempt to bite the young girl only with his chains holding him back, for her betrayal and that she'll wipe out his people.

But Maria only smiled at Tiburón's anger, as she wasn't scared of him, "And once the Shark People are gone, I'll move to the ultimate goal; conquest of the surface world!"

"You won't get away with this; A-Bomb, Ninja and Aquagirl come for ya and kick your butt!" Kaikaina told Maria, as she shook around a bit, as her chains held her arms.

But Maria turned to look at Kaikaina, as she had an amused smile on her face, "I'm not to worry about them, after all, they should be food for the bottom feeders by now..." Maria said, mockingly, as she turned around and walked out of the cell, closing the door behind her.

While White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked at each other, looking shocked and worried, after hearing that A-Bomb, Ninja and Aquagirl was in danger.

* * *

Meanwhile, still swimming around the outskirts, A-Bomb, Ninja and Aquagirl were swimming around the cove, accompanied by the dolphin.

As they were swimming, Aquagirl turned her head to the right and she sees, inside the dark cove, was something large and metal,

"Wait, I think I've found something," Aquagirl said, as she swam towards the cove, as A-Bomb and Ninja stopped and swim with, towards the cove.

As they were getting, then the dolphin swims in front of them, making them stop, as the mammal was blocking them.

"Hey, little buddy; you think you can just move outta the way?" Ninja asked the dolphin nicely, as he had a gentle and happy look in his eyes.

But then, the dolphin growled, as then, it started to morph and change in front of them, the dolphin's skin charges to a grey color for it under belly, and developed abs, while a dark purple for its upper body, as its then grew an armored shell on its back. Its fins then became sharper around the edges, and its flippers had crab like claws on the end of them, as the dolphin's eyes turned to a bright red.

After the transformation was finished, the newly transformed dolphin glared at A-Bomb, Ninja and Aquagirl, who all looked shocked at seeing the dolphin change into a mutated dolphin.

Ninja looked a bit nervous at seeing the mutate dolphin, "… Uh… Little buddy..?" Ninja said, as he was nervous,

But then, the dolphin opens his mouth and started talking, "I ain't your _'Little Buddy'_! Slim!" The dolphin yelled at Ninja, in a tough, gruff tone of voice, as he looked angry, which made Ninja quickly swim back a few feet away from the mutant dolphin.

The dolphin then snarls at the three heroes, showing a set of sharp teeth, "The name's Adolpho…" The mutant dolphin said his name to them, as he quickly swims up to A-Bomb, "… That's the name…" He then swam to Aquagirl, "… Got it..!"

A-Bomb, Ninja and Aquagirl looked speechless that this dolphin was speaking perfect English,

Adolpho then swam away from the teens, as he had a cold glare on his face. "It's payback time… You dirt-dwellers ruined our homes, messed up our oceans… And not to mention, you put us in your creepy little water park shows…" Adolpho told them, in a loathing tone of voice, with the emotion of blinding rage for water park shows.

A-Bomb looked a little confused, "Why, I don't see what's wrong with that, I love those shows, always full of entertainment and watery fun for the whole family!" A-Bomb smiled as he looked at Ninja and Aquagirl,

But then, Adolpho quickly swam towards A-Bomb and gets really into A-Bomb's face, as he angrily presses his bottle nose up against A-Bomb's helmet's glass dome, which makes the spikey blue hulk turn his head to look at Adolpho with widen eyes.

"DON'T… Test my patiences, Blue Boy!" Adolpho yelled at A-Bomb, warning him, as the mutant dolphin didn't find that comment funny at all, as he swims away from them,

Adolpho then puts his flippers on his head, as he now had a look of horror and mental torment. "My brain's been fried… My noggin's been noodled with; I've got a real _nasty_ temper and I _want_ revenge!" Adolpho yelled at them, in fury.

Ninja rolled his eyes as he looked at the mutant dolphin, "Well, you can see that temper from space. You don't need to say it (!)" He said,

"Ya see, a few years ago, at night, on international waters, some group of legitimate businessmen was dumping some barrels of toxic waste into the ocean, while I was just around that area of ocean at the time. Exposed to all that nuclear waste caused a few number of us to mutate in several unexpected ways…" Adolpho explained to them, in an intimidating tone of voice, as he had a sharp tooth grin.

Aquagirl then remembered something, as she was then struck with realization, "You… You were the one who was controlling those narwhals and whale, and the one who was blocking my telepathic power so they couldn't listen to me!" Aquagirl said to Adolpho, as she figures out that Adolpho was using mind control powers to control the whales.

"Let's just say that my wish… Is their command..!" Adolpho said, as he had a wicked smile on his face, "… And for surface-dwellers like you two, who don't get the message, get a load of this mutation!"

Adolpho then creates waves of energy from his forehead, just like Aquagirl, but these waves were light purple, as they traveled upwards, towards something.

A-Bomb, Ninja and Aquagirl looked up at where the waves traveled, and then saw, from a far and heading towards them, were four sharks, swimming towards A-Bomb, Ninja and Aquagirl.

Once the sharks reach them, the three of them quickly shattered in three different directions,

A shark swims towards A-Bomb, hitting him in the stomach, knocking him back a bit, as the other shark swims up from behind A-Bomb, hitting into his back, A-Bomb turned and sees another shark swimming towards him, but A-Bomb gritted his teeth, as he raised up his right fist and tosses a powerful punch at the shark, hitting it and sending down to the ocean floor.

Ninja and Aquagirl were swimming as they were being chased by the other two sharks, Ninja stopped as he quickly turned and aimed his right wrist at one of them, and then fired a small grappling hook at it, but the shark opens its mouth and shuts it, grabbing hold of the wire in its teeth, the shark then swims passed Ninja, as the wire then pulls him along with the shark, as the shark swims low to the ocean floor, which dragged Ninja on the rocky surface, as he held on.

Meanwhile, A-Bomb tossed a left punch, hitting a shark, but another shark comes in from behind him and opens its jaws, biting A-Bomb's left arm, but due it A-Bomb's armored and indestructible skin, the bite from the shark didn't hurt him at all. As A-Bomb then swings his left arm with full strength, which throws the shark off his arm, but then, from up above, another shark swims in and hits A-Bomb's helmet at full speed, which knocks it off his head, which exposes him to the water, as A-Bomb widens his eyes shock, as he quickly puts his both hands on his mouth and nose, covering them, as he held his breath, while he looked down and saw his oxygen helmet sink to the ocean floor.

A-Bomb was about to float down and retrieve it, but then, another shark swims in and hits A-Bomb in the stomach, knocking him back and making him remove his hands from his mouth and nose, as another shark hits him, as he gets smacked around,

A-Bomb was struggling to hold in breath for much long, with these sharks knocking him around, as A-Bomb sees another shark, swimming towards him, but then, from out of nowhere, Aquagirl swims in delivers a powerful right punch to the shark's head, knocking it away.

Aquagirl then turned and sees A-Bomb, as he was about to lose consciousness and drown as he couldn't hold his breath any longer. Aquagirl quickly swims towards him and getting her face close to his face, as A-Bomb looking confused and, all so a bit nervous at having Aquagirl be so close.

But then, Aquagirl then puts her hands on both sides of A-Bomb's face, as Aquagirl then pulled him close to him, as A-Bomb looked shocked and terrified on what was happening, then, from out of nowhere, Aquagirl and A-Bomb's lips connect, as A-Bomb's eyes widen, as his face starts to blush.

Aquagirl was using this kiss to give A-Bomb some oxygen, as her lungs can breathe water and oxygen; she could manage to give A-Bomb oxygen and allowed him to breathe in and out, through kiss.

Aquagirl then pulled her head back, removing her lips from A-Bomb's, as he just stared at her, looking completely speechless, and blushing like crazy from that kiss.

"Are you OK?" Aquagirl asked him, as she looked concerned for him,

A-Bomb just stared at her a bit, before he raised up his right hand and gives her a thumbs up, symbolizing that he was OK.

Aquagirl smiled at him, before changing her expression into a look of serious determination as she quickly swam down to the ocean floor, to retrieve A-Bomb's helmet, as two other sharks swim towards her, as she swam, but Aquagirl quickly spun around, as he swam and tosses a left kick at one of the sharks, hitting it and sent it back, as she quickly spun around again and delivers a right kick, hitting the other shark, knocking it back.

As Aquagirl kept swimming to the ocean floor,

Meanwhile, Ninja was standing on top of the shark, as he was tying up the grapping hook wore around its jaws, tying it tightly, keeping the shark's mouth shut, but as Ninja finishes tying up the shark, he jumps up, but the shark swings its tail up and hits Ninja with an uppercut to the chin, as Ninja begins to sink to the ocean floor, as the shark tried to open its mouth, until the wire snaps, freeing the shark' jaws, as it then swam down towards Ninja.

* * *

Meanwhile, but within the dungeon, and in the cell,

White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Queen Atlanna and Tiburón were all still chained up to the wall.

Tiburón hung his head in defeat, "I've doomed my people… It's hopeless…" He said, as he frowned in shame.

Kaikaina leaned over and looked at the Shark man, "What happened to all that evil bad guy determination of yours, normally when a bad guy gets back-stabbed, he then makes it his duty to hunt down the person who back-stabbed you. You can't just give up hope just because it's hopeless. You gotta hope even more and cover your ears and go 'blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!'" Kaikaina yelled as she covers the sides of her helmet with her hands, as she then turned to look at Tiger.

"AM I RIGHT, AV!" Kaikaina yelled at her, wanting some morale support.

Tiger's eyes were narrowed, as she tried to adjust her position, "Right…" She mentioned, agreeing with her.

Metabee and Julie turned to look at Tiger, looking confused on what she was doing,

Then, Tiger slams her back against the wall, which then actives her Netsuit, as the armor was activating and covering her whole body, the armor parts reaches her wrists, as the armor clashes with her energy chain, as sparks were flying off, before the armor over powers them, and breaks the energy chains, freeing White Tiger.

White Tiger, who was now wearing her Netsuit, quickly gets up and held up her right claw.

"5 Claw: Katana!" White Tiger yelled out, as she quickly swings her right claw in a straight line, slicing Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina, Atlanna and Tiburón's energy chain, slicing them and breaking them, freeing them all.

* * *

Now, quickly making it out of the dungeon and back into the ocean,

With Julie and Kaikaina in their Netsuits and Metabee having his shark tail on, with Tiger, Atlanna and Tiburón, all swam upwards and sees the dome city of Atlantis from a far.

Julie then swims in, coming between Atlanna and Tiburón, looking at both of them,

"Can you two put your differences aside for the good of both your peoples?" Julie said to them, hoping that they would and work together to stop Maria.

Queen Atlanna and Tiburón stared at each other, with serious looks on their face, as they were both hesitant on whether or not, but they both knew that if they don't work together, Maria will lead Atlantis to ruin, while also wiping out the Shark People with the surface world.

Atlanna then slowly raised up her right hand and held it to Tiburón, offering him her hand. "We stand tall together, we will stop her." She told him, as she had an accepting look on her face.

But Tiburón was a bit hesitant, as he stared at her hand, trying to decide to true them or not, but he knew that the sake of his people were on the line, as Tiburón reluctantly raises his right hand and takes Atlanna's hand.

"For our people… Your highness…" Tiburón said to Atlanna, accepting their help.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts, the sharks were swimming away, in defeat, as A-Bomb, who had his helmet back on and could breathe again, Ninja and Aquagirl floated there, waiting as the sharks swim away.

The three of them then quickly swim to the cavern, where they saw the large piece of machine was moving its pillars on the top, up and down, smashing into the ceiling of the cavern, causing it to shake.

The three teen heroes then looked up and saw, on top of the machine, was Maria, while floating next to her was Adolpho.

"You're too late, in a matter of minutes the Shark People with be a memory and soon, the surface world as well." Maria told them, as she smiled, mockingly at them, sure that she and Adolpho has won.

"I won't count on it, if I was you!" The sound of Metabee's voice gets everyone's attention,

As they all turned and saw, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Queen Atlanna and Tiburón, floating there, looking ready for a fight.

Maria looked surprised to see them freed, but she then narrowed her eyes, as she lifted up her right hand and snaps her finger, as then, a ton of henchmen wearing black, deep sea diving uniforms, with goggles and oxygen masks, appeared.

Then, team S.P.D., Aquagirl, Atlanna and Tiburón all swam towards them, charging into the fight, and the deep sea diving henchmen swam towards them, with Adolpho leading the lot.

Adolpho tackles into Ninja's stomach, knocking him, back, as Julie, Metabee, A-Bomb and Aquagirl were punching some of the henchmen,

While Kaikaina was spinning herself around, swimming her left leg and kicking a henchman away from her, as she turned and delivers a right punch to another henchman, punching him away from her.

White Tiger was using her jets to jet through the henchmen, delivering punch after punch after punch, as she stopped and held both her claws out.

"10 Claw: Whirlpool!" Tiger yelled out, as she swings her claws down, spinning her body with the swing, at full strength, which creates a strong whirlpool, which pulls in the rest of the henchmen into it, getting spun around, before the whirlpool ends and tosses them all away, White Tiger looked up and sees all the unconscious henchmen, floating around, but coming up behind her, was a henchman, who was about to strike down at her, but then, Tiger quickly raised her right fist at her shoulder, punching the henchman, knocking him out.

Metabee swam towards two other henchmen, smashing into them,

Julie was holding the back of two henchmen's heads in each hand, as she then smashes their heads together, knocking them out.

Tiburón's hook hand clashes against a harpoon that was being held by a henchman, before Tiburón pushes the harpoon to the side and tosses a right punch, hitting the henchman in the face, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Queen Atlanna delivers a powerful right uppercut, punching a henchman in the jaw, knocking him away, as she looked up and saw three more henchmen, swimming towards her, as they held harpoons and fired them at her, but Atlanna quickly moved her head to the right, dodging the harpoons.

Tiburón tosses one henchman, before another henchman swims in and swings his harpoon, as Tiburón turned and quickly raised up his left arm and his hook hand clashes against the harpoon, as Tiburón and the henchman pushes against each other, as they moved a bit.

But unknown to Tiburón, hiding behind a large rock, was Maria, as she could see Tiburón, who had his back to her; she then lifted up the trident in her right hand and aimed it at Tiburón, as the trident fires a bolt of lightning towards him.

But then, Atlanna quickly swims in and tackles Tiburón, pushing out of the way, as the bolt of lightning hit a large rock, destroying it,

Tiburón was lying on the ground, before he opens his eye and looked up, seeing Atlanna, and was standing over him.

"You… Saved me..?" Tiburón said, looking completely confused,

Atlanna down at him, with a serious look on her face, "I am the queen of the ocean, as long this there life, I will protect it…" She told him, as she quickly leaps out and charges towards some more henchmen,

Meanwhile, Ninja and A-Bomb were fighting Adolpho, as the mutant dolphin head-butts A-Bomb, at full speed, pushing the spikey blue hulk back a few feet, as he then spun his body around and swings his tail, hitting Ninja in face.

Meanwhile, after defeating all of the henchmen, Tiger, Metabee, Julie, Kaikaina, Aquagirl, Atlanna and Tiburón all swim to the machine, and sees that it was still operating, as it kept smashing the roof of the cavern.

Meanwhile, Adolpho was swinging his tail around, to hit A-Bomb and Ninja, but both of them were evading the attacks, but then, Ninja quickly delivers a left uppercut, punching Adolpho, as A-Bomb quickly swims in and grabs hold of Adolpho's tail, with both hands, as he pulls on it, and A-Bomb swings Adolpho around, before letting go and sending Adolpho flying to a large rock, hitting it and smashing it into pieces.

After the dust cleared, Adolpho was lying on the ground, unconscious, was the lower part of his body was crushed under the rocks, as A-Bomb and Ninja stared down at the defeated dolphin.

"I only like dolphins when their jumpin' through hoops." A-Bomb mentioned, as he shook his head, as he gave Adolpho a cold look.

Meanwhile, Julie was stand at the machine, punching her fists into the side of it, at full strength, to destroy it, as she deliver one final and powerful right punch, hitting it, causing it to exploded and get destroyed.

After the dust cleared, Julie swims to her allies, OK, as A-Bomb and Ninja were swimming towards them, with A-Bomb carrying Adolpho over his right shoulder.

"Where's Maria?" Atlanna asked, as Julie, Ninja and Metabee around.

"Over there!" White Tiger yelled out, as she was looking up and pointed her right index finger up at Maria, who was attempting to escape with the trident, as she swam upward.

"She's gonna get away!" Aquagirl said,

But then Kaikaina quickly puts her two blasters together and forms its assault rifle mode, as she quickly took aim at the fleeing Maria. "I got the little booger!" She said, in a serious tone of voice, calling Maria an little booger.

As Kaikaina then fires the rifle, shooting a net and it flew towards Maria, catching up with her, as Maria turned her head to look over her right shoulder and to her shock at seeing the net coming at her, she tried to swim faster but the net catches her and hits her, wrapping around Maria, which caused her to let go of the trident, as she starts falling back down to the ocean floor.

As Maria hits the ground, still in the net, she stops tumbling and she was on her left side, but as she opens her eyes, she saw, just a few feet from her, was the trident, lying on the ground, Maria quickly puts her right hand in-between the gaps of the net, and reaches her hand over to the trident to grab it.

But then, a hand quickly grabbed the trident and lifts it up, as Maria widen her eyes shock, as she looked up and sees Queen Atlanna, as she held up the trident, reclaiming it, as she had a cold scowl on her face, as she stared at the scared looking 14 year old.

* * *

A few hours later, outside of the dome city of Atlantis was an S.H.I.E.L.D. submarine, as there was some S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, in deep sea armor, pushing an energy contain into the large submarine that had Maria and Adolpho inside it, as S.H.I.E.L.D. was transporting them from the ocean, all the way to S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison.

Meanwhile, inside the palace, in the throne room, Atlanna was sitting on her throne, with her hair in its ponytail again and she wearing her crow-like tiara again,

She was looking at team S.P.D. and Aquagirl, as White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Ninja had their Netsuit's off, while Metabee had his normal legs on, and A-Bomb was holding his helmet under his right arm.

"You have all done Atlantis a great debt, I am deeply grateful." Atlanna told the teens, with a small smile on her face.

"So, what's gonna happen to Tiburón?" White Tiger steps forward, looking at her, wondering; as he wasn't gonna be taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Despite his actions of the end, he was an accomplice to over throw me and take control of Atlantis, he will have to face punishment for his crimes, but I made sure that there will be peace between the Shark People and Atlantis." Queen Atlanna explained to them,

"We were more than happy to help, your highness," A-Bomb said, with a smile,

Aquagirl then steps forward, looking down and had her hands together, "Um... Everyone, I have an announcement to make..." She said, getting everyone's attention, as they all looked at her. "...With everything that we have faced today, how we worked together... I've come to a decision..."

A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked confused on where she was going with this, but Atlanna looked at Aquagirl, with a curious look.

Aquagirl kept look at the floor, "... I..." She then lifted her head up and turned around to face team S.P.D. with a bright smile on her face, "... I wish to go with you to the surface world, and join S.P.D!" Aquagirl said, with a loud and prideful smile.

Then, A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked surprise on what she just said, she wanted to leave Atlantis and come with them to the surface to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and their team.

While Ninja was now SD, as he was floating around with love hearts in his eyes, as he was happy and jumped at the idea of Aquagirl joining them,

"Tula... Are you sure..?" Julie asked her, if Aquagirl really want to do that.

Aquagirl smiled, as she nodded, "Of course, I now know that there is an entire Universe above me, and I have always been curious on what's up there, and I want to be a part of what you do, helping and saving lives, that's what I really want." She explained, as she tucks her right lock over her ear.

A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee was surprised on this, but each of them thought about how Aquagirl had help them, and they knew that she would make a great member of team S.P.D., as they looked at Aquagirl, with each of them having a happy and prideful look, as they nodded, signifying they acceptance of her joining them.

Aquagirl smiled widely as she was happy, but then her smiled quickly disappeared as she turned around and saw, Queen Atlanna, as she was walking down the staircase, reaching the bottom and walking towards Aquagirl.

Aquagirl looked a bit nervous as she watches Atlanna, as she reaches her, and look at her with a unemotional look on her face.

"Is this what you really want..?" Queen Atlanna asked Aquagirl, as she now looked a bit concerned,

Aquagirl stared at her queen, before nodded, confirming that she does wish to go to the surface with team S.P.D. and join them,

Queen Atlanna looked at her, before a gentle smile forms on her face, "I've watched you blossom from that small girl to what you are now, and this is the moment where you chose your own path to take... I am proud of you, Tula..." Atlanna told Aquagirl, with a smile,

Aquagirl's smile returned, as she was happy of that,

But then Ninja popped up, between them and puts his arms around both of their shoulders, as he had cool and flirty look in his eyes, as he look and Queen Atlanna.

"And might I just say, you have excellent judgement, what does that judgement say about me, huh?" Ninja asked Atlanna, flirting with her again,

But Atlanna looked her head and had a vein throb appears on her head, as she was getting annoyed,

Then she changed back into a large SD version of herself, with sharp teeth, angered look in her eyes, was big and had lighting was coming off her trident, as Ninja was now SD again, as he was running around, while flailing his arms, as he had a terrified look in his eyes, along with tears, as he was running around, dodging the lightning.

But Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee quickly got in-between them, as they were shaking their hands, as they laughed nervously, as sweat drops were on each of their heads, trying to calm Queen Atlanna down.

Meanwhile, Aquagirl turned to look at A-Bomb, as she walked over to him, "Uh, Rick, I just want to say... About that kiss..." She said, as she smiled awkwardly, as she blushed a bit.

But A-Bomb had a big smile, as he waved his right hand around, "Nah, don't worry about, you did what ya had to do, and I appreciate that." He told her,

This made Aquagirl happy to hear, as she turned around to join in with the team, to keep Atlanna from frying Ninja to a crisp.

But as Aquagirl walked away, A-Bomb's smiled quickly dropped as his expression changed into a nervous and spastic, as he turned around, having his back away from everyone, as he puts both his hands together and closes his eyes.

"Dear God, thank you for my very first kiss! Amen!" A-Bomb prayed, as he was flushed as he was _way_ hung up from that kiss.

As he then quickly turned around and faced his team, as he quickly walked over to join them, with their new member; Aquagirl!

(Authors Notes- Took way longer then I thought but really happy on how this episode came out)

(Please review, favourite and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used, they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Tula/Aquagirl - Young Justice

Queen Atlanna - Justice League: throne of Atlantis

Tiburón - American Dragon: Jake Long

Maria - Mermaid Melody

Adolpho - Loonatics Unleashed


	7. Ep 7 Ways Of The Shinobi

It was a Saturday afternoon, and on the Triskelion, the Quinjet was coming in for a landing, as it touches down on the landing pad,

After landing, the cargo door opens, and exiting the Quinjet were A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, as all five of them were covered in soot, while they looked annoyed, as they walked out of the jet.

Following them was Ninja, he had looked a little bored, who wasn't covered soot, "Aw, come on, guys, how long are you gonna give me the silent treatment?" He asked, as they ignored him, as they walked towards the Triskelion and entered it, through the main entrance doors.

* * *

Inside the large building, the soot covered teens were walking down the large lobby area, passing some S.H.I.E.L.D. personal, as they were walking towards an elevator, with Ninja following and catching up with them.

"Hey, come on, how was I supposed to know there was a gas tank under that tarp!" Ninja complained, as he didn't know about the gas tank, as he was using his fire powers around it.

A-Bomb presses the button on the wall, next to the elevator, as they were waiting for the elevator.

White Tiger turned to look at Ninja, with a cold scowl in her eyes, "Not only did you set fire to that gas tank, the explosion set fire to an apartment building next to it, destroyed half a street block and endangered lives!" Tiger yelled at him, as the elevator arrives and the doors open, as everyone walked into the elevator.

"Hey! We managed to save everyone, nobody was hurt!" Ninja argued, as he quickly walked into the elevator,

The elevator doors then closed,

* * *

As the elevator was taking the team up, they were all still upset and annoyed with Ninja,

"Aw, come on, how about this, just tell me what to do and I'll do it, seriously just tell me to do anything!" Ninja said, in hopes it would make everyone stop giving him the cold shoulder.

"Um... Grow up!" White Tiger said, annoyed as the soot covered heroine had her arms crossed, and her eyes closed,

"Anything within reason (!)" Ninja joked, as he had his right eye-brow raised,

Metabee had his arms crossed, as he had his eyes closed, and chuckled at bit, "Heh-heh, oh don't worry, Cunningham, we'll think of something..." Metabee told him, warning him at they'll think of something,

As Ninja reaches his right hand up and grabbed his mask, as he pulls it off and transforms back into Randy, while White Tiger grabbed her mask with her right hand and pulls off her mask as well.

Once the elevator reaches the lever, the doors open and the team walked out and walked down the hallway, towards Nick Fury's office.

Ava opens the door, and the first thing the team see, was Nick, Washington standing up, while a strange girl, sitting at the round table.

The girl was Caucasian and had a thin and tall build, as she looked like she was 18, with short dark green hair, but had long bangs on both sides of her face and a long low ponytail, riding down her back. She was wearing a dark red sweater vest, with a white collared shirt with a green tie on, as she was wearing a dark red shirt and had white socks with black shoes. The girl also had her eyes closed, but she turned to face the door, in the direction facing the team.

The team looked confused and awkward, at them barging in Nick's office, while he was talking with someone.

But Randy sees the girl, and he immediately turns SD, as he had a big smile and love hearts for eyes.

"WHOA, HO, HO, BABE-CITY!" SD Randy yelled out, in love, as he quickly ran over to the girl, turning back to normal and putting his left hand on the table and leaning on it, as he looked at the girl with a cool and flirty smile on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but I couldn't help but noticed that you are, possibly the most drop dead gorgeous girl I have ever laid my eyes on..!" Randy said to the girl, with a cool look on his face.

Wash walked over to the team, as he looked at Randy, "Does he ever stop?" He asked, annoyed at watching Randy, wondering way Randy have to flirt and hit on every girl he sees.

Ava had an un-emotionally expression on her face, as she shrugged her shoulders, "Kinda makes you wish ya had a mussel and a leash, just to keep him restraint from his impulses (!)" She said, coldly.

But the girl looked surprised, as she was looking up on Randy, "I'm sorry, but is your name Randy Cunningham?" She asked him,

Randy's flirty look then changes into a confused looked after hearing that, "Yeah, that's me..." He said, answering her question, surprised that she knows his name.

And then, the girl quickly stands up, revealing to be taller than Randy, as she had a happy and joyous smile on her face, as she looked at Randy.

"I've been searching over the Earth, just to find you..!" The girl told Randy, happy,

But then, Ava, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all were blue and all looked shocked by that.

"WHA'!?" Ava, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee yelled out, on confusion and shock, as they looked shocked, with their jaws completely dropping to the floor, while Kaikaina and Metabee's faceplates dropped as well.

A girl actually searched all over the world just to find Randy,

A wide and big smile starts forming on Randy's face, as he looked at the girl, "Really..?" He said; completely over the moon at hearing that she went through all that trouble just to meet him.

The girl smiled widely, as she nodded, "My name is Kaede Nagase and I've been searching for you, Randy Cunningham..!" She said, introducing herself to Randy,

Randy was really happy, at hearing all this,

"... And now, you will come with me to the Mount Tanigawa in Japan!" Kaede finished her sentence, with a happy smile.

"The honor is all-" Randy said, only to stop in mid-sentence after just realized what she just said, as he's eyes widen in shock and realization, as he froze in place, while staring at her. "... I'm sorry, repeat that..?" He said, quickly and nervously.

"Miss Nagase is a student to a discreet but also advanced school; she came all this way to find you, Cunningham, so she could take you to it." Nick Fury explained to Randy, as he turned his head to stare at Fury, with a still frozen speechless expression on his face.

"Huh..?" Randy muttered the only word he could say,

"She explained to us that her superior wants to meet you, as a form of a diplomatic act of cultural alliance." Washington explained,

"But I'm no diplomat..." Randy said, as he looked confused and nervous,

Kaede then puts her right hand on Randy's left shoulder, which makes him turn his head and look at her, as Kaede looked at him with gentle smile on her face.

"You'll be representing your country with this diplomatic act; you think you can do it for me... Please..." Kaede asked Randy, giving him a gentle and sweet smile.

Randy just stared at the girl, frozen as his eyes, before he quickly turns around to look at A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, with a wide, proud and confident smile on his face,

"Pack my bags, I'm headin' for Tokyo!" Randy yelled out, proclaiming, now on board with him going to Japan,

Kaede leaned her head to the left, as she smiled at Randy, "I've also asked if a certain person would come with us," She mentioned, as A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee looked at her, wondering on who she's talking about.

* * *

An hour later, at downtown Jump City, at Wildcat's Gym,

Inside, boxing in a boxing ring, was a 17 year old boy who was basically made of mummy-like bandages. He was wearing a black torn shirt with brown pants and appears to be hollow inside, he also has red eyes. The guy's name was Tuck,

As he was boxing with an old but, well build, man, as he was wearing a full body suit that was covered with black fur and the top part of his head had a mask that almost covered his entire face but his bottom jaw and chin wasn't cover, he had two small tips on the top of his head and had yellow eyes. The old hero's name was Wildcat, Ava's mentor,

While the two of them were boxing, sitting around a table, at the kitchen area,

Was a young, 16 year teenage girl with human and insect-like features such as her legs and skin. She had long bug-like legs and an olive-colored patterned exoskeleton with at least four spikes. Her most outstanding trait is her hair which was dark purple. She was wearing a small red vest with a blue-green undershirt, torn socks and an olive green plaited skirt. The girl's name was Cricket,

Sitting next to her was, a 16 year old guy, he looked human, but had squid like traits are evident and didn't have a nose. His skin has a pear tinge, his hair and hands are tentacle-like. He had dark blue eyes. He wears an orange and grey sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled back a bit, dark pants and orange sneakers. The squid like guy's name was Sqwydd,

And lastly, a 17 year old boy, the full black ninja costume and the ninja helmet with a visor, and had a katana strapped on his back, the young masked ninja was Snake Eyes.

And sitting with that, was Randy and Kaede,

"So, you want Snake to come with you to Japan for this diplomatic thing?" Cricket asked Randy and Kaede, as she and Sqwydd looked a bit unsure about this.

Kaede still had her eyes closed, as she smiled and nodded, "Yes, I think that Snake's skills will be a great added addition to this trip!" She said, happy,

Randy turned to look at Snake Eyes, with a smile, "And it'll be a great chance to get to know one another, Snake, just two bachelor ninjas, chattin up with some girls... Well, actually I'll just be chattin' up some girls..." Randy said, as he remembers that Snake Eyes has taking a vow of silence.

Sqwydd then turned to look at Cricket, "Well, it all comes down to Snake, you want it, Snake?" Sqwydd asked Snake Eyes, as the masked ninja turned to look at him and Cricket, before turning to look at Randy and Kaede.

Snake Eyes then nodded, signifying that he'll come with them to Japan.

* * *

A few hours later, back on the Triskelion Island,

Just outside of the SHED, was a Quinjet, as it had a pilot inside, prepping it for lift off.

As Snake Eyes was sitting on the one of the seats, with only no bags or luggage with him,

Kaede was standing outside, facing the entrance of the SHED, as she was waiting for Randy, as Randy walks out of the SHED, with a rolling luggage suitcase and a rucksack, while A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, who were all clean from the soot, all stood outside of the SHED as they watched Randy walk to the Quinjet.

As Randy was now walked into the Quinjet's cargo hold, he puts his bags on the floor, as he turned around to look at his team, while Kaede walked in the jet, joining them,

"Try not and miss me so much!" Randy smiled at his team, sounding smug.

But A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee had a less than happy looks on their faces, as Ava crosses her arms and rolls her eyes at Randy.

"Oh, we'll try our best, Cunningham (!)" Ava said, coldly and sarcastically at him,

Then the Quinjet's cargo door starts to close, while Randy was waving goodbye,

"See you guys in three weeks!" Randy said to them, saying goodbye, as the Quinjet closes the door completely.

Then the Quinjet begins to take off, lifting itself off the ground and begins to fly into the sky,

As the team watched the Quinjet fly away, into the sky and disappearing into the distance, as it was now heading to Japan.

"Good, maybe now we can get a few weeks of peace and quiet." Ava said, as she turned around and walked into the SHED.

A-Bomb looked a little depressed as he turned and looked down at Metabee, as he looked up on him. "Aww, I didn't get some pay-back on Randy, with my Electro-Joke-Box 2000, I could've drove him crazy with thousands of noises, sounds and bodily functions, as it can be hooked up to the SHED's mainframe." A-Bomb said, looking sad,

As he held up a small device in his right hand, as he presses a button on it and the gag sound of a fart comes out of the device.

A-Bomb started laughing at that, "Ha-ha-ha-ha!" He laughed, as it cheered him up.

But Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina shook their heads in disgust as they turned around and walked into the SHED, while A-Bomb followed them, while he was still playing around with Electro-Joke-Box 2000, as it was making tons of sounds and noises that made him laugh.

* * *

A few days later, after arriving in Japan, having landed at an airport, Randy, Kaede and Snake Eyes took a taxi to the base of Mount Tanigawa,

As the taxi drops them off and drives away, leaving Randy, Kaede and Snake standing on the side of the road, near the start of pathway up the mountain.

Randy looked a little confused, as he looked around the area, "So, this is where you go to school?" Randy asked Kaede, as he turned to look at her.

"The campus is deep within the mountains of Tanigawa." Kaede said, as she turned and pointed her right index finger, at the mountains.

Randy and Snake looked up on the tall mountains, "Sooo, we just wait here for a helicopter or what?" Randy asked, with a calm smile on his face, as he sits down on his suitcase.

Kaede laughed at Randy's comment, thinking it was a joke. "You're funny, Randy, but it would be more honorable to trek and up the mountains." She said, with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later, now trekking up the mountain path, walking ahead was Kaede and Snake Eyes, but way behind them, was Randy, was he was now on his hands and knees, desperately crawling on the ground, as he was exhausted from walking up a mountain for hours, as he had to leave his bags and suitcase behind.

Kaede and Snake stopped walking as they turned around to let Randy have some time to catch up with them.

Randy was struggling to breathe, as he stopped crawling for a minute, "Why couldn't… (Panting)… these mountains have a cable car… (Panting)… or better yet, escalators!" Randy said, completely, as he was tried, as he paces himself.

"Don't worry, Randy, we're almost there," Kaede said to Randy, assuring him that they were close.

Randy looked up on Kaede, as he looked really exhausted, "It would be my honor... to pass out!" Randy said, as he falls, face first into the ground,

Snake Eyes then grabbed Randy's shoulders and helps him back on his feet, as Kaede smiled as she turned around and walked towards a small waterfall, and goes around it.

Randy quickly changed his tried expression to a look of surprise as he and Snake turned their head to look at each other, before the two of them quickly walked to the waterfall, and goes around it, to follow Kaede.

On the other side of the waterfall, Randy and Snake Eyes walked into a small cave, which leads to a bright end.

Once they reaches Kaede, they saw, from a far, an ancient Chinese monastery, sitting on top of a mountain, while there was a rope bridge, that connected from the entrance all the way to where Kaede, Randy and Snake Eyes were standing.

"Check... it... out..." Randy said, completely speechless,

* * *

Within the monastery, there was warriors sparring with Shinai or bamboo swords, training in martial arts, in ninja weapons and meditating.

Now walking through the entrance, Kaede, Randy and Snake Eyes walked into the monastery, while Randy looked amazed at what he was seeing.

"So is this like a public school?" Randy asked, as he turned his head to look at Kaede,

"Randy Cunningham, we have awaited your arrival..." A voice was heard, which gets Randy's attention,

Randy looked around, to see way that voice came from, Kaede then tapped in on the shoulder, making him look at her, as she points her right index finger down, as Randy then looked down.

As he then saw, standing before them, was a small, knee-high, frog like alien, who was light baby blue, and big wide blue eyes. He was wearing a white hat that shrouds, he had a symbol on his hat, which was a red, four pronged shuriken. He was donning a ninja mask that covered his mouth and sheath for his Katana, which was strapped to his back.

Randy looked at the small alien, looked confused,

"... I am Sensei Dororo..." The small blue, frog like, ninja alien introduced himself,

Then Dororo then turned around and began to walk, with Randy, Kaede and Snake Eyes followed the small ninja sensei.

"Tiger Lily is no ordinary school; we are a secret training ground for the ancient art of ninjutsu." Dororo said, as he stopped and turned around, to look up on the trio.

Randy looked all over the place, as he looked completely speechless, "Whoa... An secret ninja school!" He said, in amazement,

Only to quickly snap out of it, as he looked a little concerned, "Now, wait, is it like a public secret ninja school?" Randy asked Dororo, as he looked down at him.

While Dororo just stood there, looking at Randy, with the contemplating on what Randy just said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Jump City, and at the Triskelion Island, inside the SHED,

Ava, Metabee, A-Bomb and Kaikaina were sitting on the couch, in the living room area, as Ava was reading a book, and A-Bomb, Metabee, Kaikaina was watching TV,

In the kitchen, Julie was pouring some dog kibble into Chomp's bowl, as within the second Julie stopped pouring, the baby triceratops immediately starts eating the kibble, as Julie happily smiles at seeing her pet eat his food.

She then walked out of the kitchen and walked over to the living room area, and then sits on the floor, leaning her back on the couch, as she watches TV with her friends.

"Now this is nice, Cunningham's gone and it's been nothing but complete peace, quiet and serenity." Ava said, as she had a gentle smile on her face, as she read her book.

"It is much nicer; I can leave my magazines out in the open, without Randy takin' them, just to gawk at the women swimsuit sections." Julie added, as she looked up and looked at Ava with a smile.

"And I can do my ping-pong ball trick, without Randy staring at me, and looking gasped while I do it!" Kaikaina mentioned, in a happy tone.

A-Bomb smiled, as he nodded, "Heh, yeah..." But then, he quickly turned to looked at her with a shocked expression, with his eyes widen, "... Wait, what?"

Metabee then raised up his arms, as he had a relaxed looked in his eyes, "Ahhh, yeah, it's gonna be a nice, Randy-free week..!" He said, as he was relaxed and puts his hands over the back of his head, he lays back.

But then, from out of nowhere, the sound of a chirping noise was heard, which immediately gets everyone's attention, as A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all lifted up their heads at the sound of the chirping.

"What's that is somebody choking on a whistle?" Kaikaina asked, quickly, as she looked around.

Julie then stands up and looked at Kaikaina, "It's just a cicada, Kai," She told her, as she looked around, as the chirping was still going.

Ava closed her eyes, as she shook her head, as she looked annoyed, "Aw, I hate the sounds those bugs make, their chirpings are so annoying!" She complained, as she puts her book down and she and A-Bomb stands up.

A-Bomb then gets down on his knees and looks under the couch, "And then they just fly into your house in the summer with their disgusting little insects wings, while your sleeping and-" A-Bomb stopped talking, mid-sentence, as his eyes widen, as the sound was still going.

Metabee then gets up and stands on the couch, as he looked at his friends, "Guys, it's just a bug,"

Ava then looked at Metabee, "Bee's right, we should just wait for that cicada to just fly out of the SHED." She told her friends,

As A-Bomb, Julie and Kaikaina nodded, while the sound of cicada chirping was still going, and not stopping.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Japan, in the monastery, Randy, Snake Eyes and Kaede were standing under a Chinese pavilion, with Dororo standing before the rest of the students, as they were kneed down, facing their Master,

"Our school has a long and honored history; it was founded in the year 515 AD by the great ninja warrior, Espio The Chameleon..." Dororo said to his students, as he raised his right arm up, to show the statue of Espio The Chameleon.

Randy looked amazed at now knowing the fact that Espio founded the school,

"...Who carved this monastery from the mountain using only this sword..." Dororo said, as he turns to the right and then lifted up a thin box at Randy and opens it,

Revealing a katana with a hilt wrapped in red cloth and a golden tsuba with indentions at the four corners, as it was in its scabbard which was charcoal-black.

"... Harusame, the Sword of Light," Dororo finished talking,

As Randy stares at the katana, as he lifted up his right hand, and moves it to touch the sword,

"No!" A yell was heard from within the students,

Which quickly makes Randy pulls his right hand back, away from Harusame, as he looked nervous, "What?!" Randy yelled, looking a bit scared.

Then a student stands up, he was a young 17 year old man, who was wearing a palm green, sleeveless martial art gi, as his arms had tattoos of a scorpion tail running up them, he had a mask over his head, with yellow lens where his eyes are and a part of the mask that was cut open for his mouth. Attached to his back, was a small scythe, that was attached to a retractable coil,

The young warrior glares at Randy,

"You say too much, Master Dororo, he is an outsider!" The guy said, pointing his right index finger at Randy, as he looked at him, angrily.

Randy then looked at the angry guy, as he smiled nervously, as he held his hands up. "Aw nah, man, it's cool, I'm way good at keepin' secrets..." Randy said, until he shrugged his shoulders, and started to rub his hands together, with a sneaky smile on his face. "... Unless, you know, it's something _really_ juicy."

Dororo then looked at the angry guy, with a serious look in his eyes, "Scorpion, your rudeness dishonors us all." Dororo told the guy, in a serious tone, whose name was actually Scorpion.

"But, Sensei..." Scorpion said, as he looked concerned,

"I warn you, do not dishonor yourself further," Dororo warned his student,

Scorpion then walked into the pavilion, and turned to face Randy, with shameful look on his face.

"Honor guest, I must beg your forgiveness." Scorpion said to Randy, as he bows his head in apology.

Randy then looked at Scorpion, as he had a bit of a calm expression, "Hey, dude, don't worry, with Randy Cunningham, it's nothing but love all around!" Randy said, assuring him that there was nothing to apologize for, as Randy smiled,

As Kaede then finally opens her eyes, revealing a light haze color, as she looked at Randy, and had a smile on her face,

As Randy sees her and smiled back,

* * *

A few hours later, it was now night, and inside the monastery, Kaeda was leading Randy and Snake Eyes down the hall, until she stopped and then places her right hand on a screen door and slides it open, revealing a small room.

"This will be your room," Kaede said, with her eyes closed again, and smiling, as Randy and Snake walked into the small room, to inspect it.

Randy then walked over to the walls, and runs his right hand down it, as he looked at it. "Sooo, does the bed flip out from the wall or something?" Randy asked, as he looked a bit confused, as there weren't any beds for him and Snake Eyes to sleep on in the room.

Kaede puts her right hand on her mouth, as she laughed, "Your beds are right there, Randy," Kaede said, as she pointed her right index finger at the floor, that Randy and Snake was standing on.

Signifying that they'll be sleeping on the floor, as it had a soft surface, Snake Eyes then sits down on the floor, crossing his legs, as he immediately knew how this worked.

"You should sleep, Randy, wake-up and class is at 4:00 sharp." Kaede told Randy, as he then laid down on the floor,

As he looked at her, as he lied, "Four... In the afternoon... (Yawn) Yeah, that sounds doable..." Randy said, as he puts his hands behind his head, as he closes his eyes, unaware that she means 4:00 AM in the morning.

Kaede only laughed, as she begins to slide the screen, to close it, "You're funny, Randy, good night," Kaede said, as she closes the screen door completely,

As Randy and Snake Eyes begins to sleep,

* * *

Now outside, Kaede was walking across the school, to go to her room,

* * *

But, outside of Tiger Lily, on top of one of the mountains near it, standing on top of it, was a group of masked robot ninjas in black costumes, as they were staring at the ninja school, from a far the gang of robot ninjas were a part of the Foot Clan, an evil ninja clan.

But, walking up to the edge of the mountain, was a woman, with jet black hair that ended at her shoulders, demonic yellow eyes, as she was wearing a shoulder guards on both shoulders, pink wrist protectors, a pink armored corset top, and wearing black pants, with a pink thin, loincloth, with a small skull on the belt. As she was also wearing a pink mask that covered her mouth and nose,

This woman name was Mileena, and she stood over the edge of the mountain, as she was glaring at Tiger Lily, with a dark and brooding look in her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, a monk banged a large gong, which makes an extremely large sound that went all round Tiger Lily.

* * *

In Randy and Snake's room, Randy was in his PJ and fast asleep, until the loud sound of the gong quickly woke him up, as he sprung up and sat up, looked really drowsy.

"Hey, ya, wha, wha..!" Randy said, as his eye-lids were trying to stay open,

* * *

Outside of the room, Randy then walks through the screen door, ripping through it, without even trying to slide it.

Some of the other students were quickly running down the hall, while Randy looked at the passing students, as he was a bit more wake now, while he looked a bit confused.

* * *

Now outside of the monastery, the class had begun, while Randy and Snake Eyes were running out, with Randy hopping on his left leg, trying to get his right shoe on his foot.

While Dororo was standing in-front of his students, who were all in a square formation,

"Today we begin with the dragon course, be quick, and be silent. Go!" Dororo told his students, as they all quickly went off to do it,

Randy watched, looking a bit helpless, as he didn't know what to do, as the students were all running around. "Hey, wait up!" Randy said,

But then, Dororo quickly jumped up and landed in front of Randy, quickly getting his attention, as he looked down at the alien frog, ninja master.

"That reminds me, Randy; I need you to give me your Ninja mask." Dororo requested of Randy, which shocks him,

"What!?" Randy yelled out, looking shocked and confused,

Dororo looked up on Randy, "Randy, I know that the Ninja mask grants you the speed, stealth and the traits of a ninja, but you will have to learn that, in some situations, you must not rely on the mask, and begin to rely on the man _behind_ the mask." Dororo explained to Randy,

Randy looked at him, with a bit of a hesitating look, before he gives in and reaches his right hand into his pants side pocket and takes out his Ninja mask, he then gives it to Dororo, who takes it,

And then Dororo performs a hang sign and then a huge blast of smoke, explodes around him, as the smoke cleared, Dororo was gone.

Randy looked around and then decided to run up to join some of the students, but a leg comes in and trips Randy's right leg, causing him to fall over and land, face first into a mud puddle.

As it was revealed that it was Scorpion, who tripped him down, as he smiled deviously at the fallen Randy. "Welcome to Tiger Lily, outsider!" Scorpion told Randy, with a smug smile, as he walks off,

While Randy lifted his face from the mud, with an angered and cold scowl on his face.

* * *

Randy was now wearing a white training gi, as he and Snake Eyes walked over and saw a class, that had Kaede was in,

As she was now out of her sweater vest and shirt and now in a maroon, sleeveless training gi, as she had bandages on both her forearms, as she had them on her legs, as she was wearing Chinese sandals.

As she, and the other students, all did a pose, and then, they blended in to their surroundings, as if they disappeared.

Randy gasped in amazement, as that was so cool; but then, Snake Eyes did the same pose and immediately blended in to his surroundings.

Randy looked and sees a potted plant, and then did the pose, while grabbing the plant and holds in over his face, as he was falling to blend into his surroundings.

While Dororo stood next to Randy, as he tried in blend in and failing, _epically_.

* * *

Next, a chef was standing in front of a line of students, who were all holding chopsticks, as she was holding a tray full of sushi,

One student steps forward and quickly swung his chopsticks down, as the chef quickly moves the tray, to make him miss, but the student manages to grab a piece of sushi with his chopsticks, to his delight, as he walked on.

As Kaede steps forward and quickly swings her chopsticks down, as the chef quickly moves the tray again, but Kaede grabbed a piece of sushi, and holds it up, as she smiled proudly.

In the line, Randy was standing in-front of Snake Eyes, as Randy was leaning his head to the side, to get a good look at the front, as he was now starting to get the gist of how it worked, he had to snatch the sushi from off the tray.

As the line moved on, and Randy now reached the front, Randy walked up to the chef, as he held his chopsticks with both hands.

Randy then quickly started to swings his chopsticks, all over the place, to grab one piece of sushi, but the chef was too fast for him, as she swiftly moves the tray around, evading all of Randy swings, he stopped to catch his breath, before quickly starting again, and swings as fast as he could.

Randy then stopped, as he drops his arms and frowns in defeat,

Snake Eyes then stepped in, as he was holding his chopsticks in his right hand and then, with four quick swipes of his chopsticks, as the chef quickly moved the tray, Snake Eye then held up his chopsticks, which had four pieces of sushi, poked through with his chopsticks.

Randy was widen eyed, as his jaw was dropped, at seeing Snake managing to snatch four pieces of sushi, when Randy couldn't even get one.

Snake Eyes and the chef then bowed to each other, in respect, which only made Randy quickly get a look of annoyance,

* * *

The next class was meditation, as a few of the other students, were sitting on the ground, with their legs crossed, and in deep state of meditation, while Kaede, Snake Eyes and Randy were meditation with them.

Until Randy tilted over to the left and falls asleep, as Kaede and Snake turned to look at the sleeping Randy,

* * *

The next class, the students were chopping small logs of wood with their bare hands, as they were chopping them in half.

Kaede then raised her right hand up and tosses it down at a log, chopping it in half,

Randy was standing next to her, as he was observing Kaede, as he quickly knew what do to, as he turned and saw something he could chop in half.

Randy then start to run, at full speed, before leaping up and sticking his left foot out and his foot hits a tree, as he lands on his feet, looking proud,

But then, the tree breaks in half and the top falls towards the monastery, falling on top of it and destroying a good half of it.

After the dust cleared, Randy looked a bit nervous on destroying half of the monastery, while Scorpion laughed at Randy for his blunder, as Dororo had a bit of a disapproving look in his eyes.

* * *

Next, Randy and Scorpion were sparring with bo staffs,

As they then toss their staffs and both of them collides, until Scorpion lifted his staff over his head and swung it down, but Randy quickly lifted his staff over his head, and blocks his attack, before Scorpion pulls his staff back and swung it down, towards Randy's legs, only to have Randy, quickly reacting by blocking the attack with his staff.

Randy then tosses his staff down, as Scorpion quickly blocked it, before Scorpion swung his staff at Randy's feet, in a attempt to swipe his legs, but Randy quickly jumped up, dodging Scorpion's attack, as he landed on his feet, Randy then lunges his staff at Scorpion, who quickly jump up and flipped over Randy's head, as he landed behind him, on his feet.

Then, Scorpion began to spin his bo staff, with great speed, as he was spinning it around, before stopping, as he glares coldly at Randy.

Randy looked a bit impressed by that, but he then had a confident smiled, as he quickly began to spin his bo staff, only faster than Scorpion, as he spinning the staff all around his body, until his quickly stops,

But unfortunately for him, all that spinning, the bo staff got caught on his gi, which ripped in off, before Randy stopped, as he was now wearing nothing but his blue spotted underwear,

Randy looked down, and his smile quickly disappears, as he now looked horrified at seeing himself, in his underwear in public.

"Aw, man! In Japan!" Randy cried put in embarrassment, as he puts his staff in-front of him, as he closed his eyes in humiliation.

As Kaede couldn't help but laugh a little at the underwear wearing Randy, while Snake Eyes crossed his arms and shook his head,

* * *

One week later, back in Jump City, on the Triskelion island, inside the SHED,

The sound of the cicada chirping was still going, as it has stopped once,

In the living room area, Ava was sitting on the couch, as she eyes were closed, gritting her teeth, and had her hands covering her ears, as the non-stop chirping was getting on her nerves.

"This is crazy, that bug hasn't stop chirping for a week!" Julie complained, as she walked to the living room area, with her hands covering her ears.

While A-Bomb, Metabee and Kaikaina was looking all over the Shed, trying to find the cicada, as Kaikaina was looking upstairs and A-Bomb and Metabee were searching the kitchen.

As A-Bomb was kneeling on the floor, with Metabee, on his back, looking over his left shoulder, as A-Bomb opens one of the cupboards, under the sink, as he checks inside, but the cicada wasn't in there.

"Not in here," A-Bomb said, looking disappointed,

"Grrr! That's it!" Ava yelled out, as she had it, as she gets off the couch and stands up, "T-AI, GET IN HERE!" Ava yelled out, as she held her head up,

As T-AI's holographic projection appears, as she stood in-front of Ava and Julie, _'Yes?'_ T-AI asked Ava, as she looked a bit concerned on why she yelled out to call her.

Ava puts her hands on her hips, as she gave the hologram a deadly serious, look, "T-AI, I want a full scan of the entirety of the SHED, scan for anything of insect origin." Ava ordered T-AI, wanting her to scan for the cicada, so she could find it.

T-AI then nodded, as she lifted up her head, _'Beginning scan, now,'_ She said, as she began her scan,

Kaikaina then walked down the stairs and walked over to the living room area, while A-Bomb and Metabee walked out of the kitchen, with Metabee, who was off of A-Bomb's back, and the two of them walked over to the couch to join their friends.

Ava then turned to look at Julie, Kaikaina, A-Bomb and Metabee, "There, in a few seconds, T-AI will have found that cicada, then we can get rid of it and then put this annoying chirping to rest." Ava said, as she had a gentle smile on her face, which made every looked happy,

 _'There are no signs of insect within the SHED,'_ T-AI said, as she finished her scans,

Then everybody turned around and looked at the hologram, with looks of shock, "WHAT!?" They yelled out, at the same time, with shock and confusion,

"But... But there has to be cicada in here, how else this there chirping!" Metabee yelled out in confused,

But T-AI closed her eyes, as she shook her head, _'I did a full scan of the whole SHED, there were no detections of any cicada or any other insect life at all.'_ T-AI explained,

Julie groan with great depression, as the chirping was still going, "We'll never get any sleep if that thing still chirping!" Julie cried, in frustration,

Kaikaina then raised up her right hand, getting everyone's attention, "I think we all know what to do to find this bug..." Kaikaina said, calmly, before she quickly pulls her twin blasters from their holsters on her belt and turned around and aimed them at the wall. "SMASH THE PLACE AND WE SMASH THE BUG WITH IT!" She screamed, out,

As Kaikaina started shooting at the wall, tearing it apart, as she ran towards it,

A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Metabee and T-AI just stared at her, with confused look on their faces, but Metabee then gets a calm look in his eyes, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, her plan's not that crazy," He mentioned, as Kaikaina plan to smash up the SHED and in turn, smash the cicada along with it wasn't that crazy,

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Japan, in Tiger Lily, it was now night, and after a hard and painful day of training, Randy was struggling to walk, with him beaten, bruised and stiff, sore muscles.

But Kaede had her hands on his back, helping him walk,

"Ow, ow, owwww! Not so fast!" Randy told Kaede, as he was in pain, as they stopped, as he looked at Kaede, "K, maybe I ain't cut out of this _'Ninja school'_ thing, I mean, I can do anything a ninja can, when I'm wearing my Ninja mask, but without, I'm just... a normal guy..." Randy said, explaining the reason he can do all the things he does this because the Ninja mask gives him, his ninja ability and powers.

Kaede had a look of concern for Randy, "I know it's been harder for you than Snake Eyes." She mentioned, as she and Randy turned to see Snake Eyes,

As the black masked ninja was on his knees, under a tree, in a deep trance of meditation, but then, Snake Eyes' head tilted up as he then, quickly stood up and unsheathe his katana from the scabbard on his back and then, with great speed, the masked ninja leaped up, towards the tree branches.

In mid-air, Snake Eyes then slashed and swung his katana at the apples that were on the branches around him, with great speed, and with those slashes, slices every apple off their branches.

Snake Eyes lands on his feet, sheathe his sword back into its scabbard, as the apples lands around him, as it them falling apart into apple slices upon impact, as Snake Eyes get back down on his knees and continued with his meditation.

Kaede then looked back at Randy, "But you shouldn't just give up, Randy, like Sensei Dororo would say, _'Even the mighty river was once a stream'_." Kaede said, quoting of what Dororo said to her, as she smiled at Randy.

But Randy was less than convinced, as he frowned, "But I'm just a little trickle..." Randy said, depressed, as he and Kaede kept walking, towards the monastery.

* * *

Now inside the monastery, Randy and Kaede was walking down the hall, to Randy and Snake's room,

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that, 'cause you don't believe in yourself," Kaede said as they stopped walking as they were outside of Randy and Snake's door. "I believe in you," Kaede said, with a happy smile,

As she then give Randy a hug of motivation, which catches Randy by surprise, as his face had a shock expression and his eyes were widened, from Kaede's hug.

Kaede then released Randy from the hug, as she smiled at him, "Good night," Kaede said, as she turned around to walk away, leaving Randy standing there.

As he's shocked expression then changed into a calm and cool look, as he was happy that a beautiful and hot 18 year girl hugged him and said she believes in him. "Ahhh, that's what I'm talkin' about..." Randy said, with a smug and cool smile on his face,

As Randy then turned to his door and slides the screen door, as he then entered his room, and closed the door behind him,

Inside the room, Randy's shadow was seen from outside, as he was pumping his fists in the air,

" _YEEAAAAH-HA!_ I _LOVE_ THIS PLACE!" Randy yelled out in happiness,

* * *

A few hours later, as all of the students were in their room, sleeping,

Outside, by the walls that was surrounding Tiger Lily, a couple of grappling hooks were tossed from the other side and hooked on to the top, and climbing over the wall, into the school, was Mileena, as a few Footbots climbed over as well, as they walked towards the main monastery.

Mileena then stopped, as she pointed her right index finger at the monastery, as the Footbots then quickly and silently sprinted inside the building, while Mileena had an evil look in her eyes,

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Randy and Snake Eyes' room, Randy was in his PJ, as he was laying on the floor, with a blanket over him, while Snake Eyes was sitting on the floor, with his legs crossed, while Randy smiled at the silent, masked ninja.

"Ah, Snake, I'm tellin' ya, I'm gonna sleep like a baby tonight!" Randy told Snake Eyes, with a big smile on his face.

Snake Eyes just looked at him, before Randy sees him look at him, as Randy quickly sits up and gives Snake Eyes, an annoyed expression.

"And before you think it, NO! I don't mean waking up every two hours, hugging myself, while I cry for my mommy!" Randy pointed out, as he lies back on the floor, as he and Snake was now about to fall asleep.

But then, a bell was being rung, while quickly wakes Randy up, as he gets up and ran through the screen door again, as he was half asleep.

"Eh, wha... I'm up, I'm up! Alright, first to dragon course! I'm there!" Randy said, as his eyes were closed, as he was half asleep, as he ran down the hall, as he thinks it was the training bell, as Snake Eyes was following him.

* * *

Now outside, in the middle of the school, Randy was now wake, and still in his PJ, as he and Snake Eyes looked around, wondering where everyone was, as the bell was still ringing.

"Where the juice is everyone?" Randy asked, as he looked confused,

But then, running up to Randy and Snake Eyes, was Kaede, as she had a look of shock on her face,

"It's the alarm, someone stole the Harusame!" Kaede told Randy and Snake, as they turned to look at the ninja girl,

Randy gasped in shock, that someone stole the sacred katana,

* * *

The next day, it was the afternoon, as sitting on a bench was Dororo, as he had the case that the Harusame was in, before it was taken.

Walking up from behind the alien frog ninja master was Randy, as he was in his training gi, as he had a concerned look on his face.

"Randy, sit," Dororo told Randy, in a calm tone of voice,

Randy then walked over and sat down, next to Dororo, as he looked at him, "Look, if this is about the damages to the school..." Randy said, looking a bit worried,

"I wish for your help in recovering the Harusame." Dororo told Randy, as he turned his head to look up to him,

Randy now looked confused, "Wait, my help? Sensei, I don't know if you notice, I've been literally flunking every class since I got here." Randy mentioned, as he didn't know why Dororo wanted him to get the katana back.

Dororo then gets off the bench as he turned to face Randy, "The Harusame is no ordinary katana, in the wrong hands, it could be very dangerous." Dororo explained to him, as he reaches his right hand over the top and pulls out something from inside the case.

The thing was a shuriken, with an insignia of a right foot on the face of it,

Randy gets off the bench and knees down and takes the shuriken from Dororo, as he takes a good look at it, and Randy quickly recognized the insignia.

"The Foot Clan, they were the ones who stole it!" Randy said, with a serious look on his face, as he stands up,

"With the Harusame in their positions, the Foot Clan, their now more powerful than ever before, the katana in the wrong hand I fear for us all." Dororo mentioned to Randy,

"And when there's the Foot that means Mileena's in on it..." Randy said, looking serious,

Dororo then looked up on Randy, "You were not chosen to come to Tiger Lily just for you to train... Espio, the ninja master who founded our school, had an ally who would later be a great hero himself, he would gain a mask that would grant him great powers, as he would be known as the Ninja." Dororo explained,

Which made Randy widen his eyes in surprise, as he looked at him, "What? Wait, are you talking about... The First Ninja..?" He said, as he looked amazed, as the First Ninja was the one who started the age of The Ninja, with the Ninja mask being passed down from generation to generation, all the way down to Randy.

"With the help of the First Ninja, using forging and magic, the Harusame was created, since then there have been many individuals who have been exposed to the mystical Ninja mask power... Many before you and with it, ending at... You... Randy, you and the Harusame are connected by destiny." Dororo explained to Randy,

While Randy looked extremely conflicted on how he plays a part in all this,

"This is gotta be a mistake, Sensei; I can't even get a one stinkin' piece of sushi from the ninja lunch lady without my Ninja mask, look, I wish I could help." Randy said, as he looked concerned,

"Randy, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of your choosing, but I cannot force you to go, do as your heart tells you." Dororo tells him,

While Randy looked a bit worried, "Can you hear it, too?" He said,

* * *

A few hours later, in Randy's room, Randy had finished packing up his things, as Snake Eyes was standing outside, waiting for him,

"Excess Fringing are totally out and so am I," Randy said, as he hung his bag over his right shoulder, "Come on, Snake," He said,

As Randy walks out of his room, and he and Snake Eyes started walking,

* * *

Walking to the entrance of Tiger Lily, Randy and Snake Eyes were now standing by it, as they looked around,

"Kaede?" Randy said, as he looked for Kaede, as he wants to say goodbye to her before he and Snake leaves.

"I am saddened to say that Kaede is missing." Dororo said, as he walked up to the two of them.

Randy and Snake Eyes then turned t and looked down at the alien frog, with Randy having a shock look on his face,

"Missing?! Missing, how?" Randy said, concerned for Kaede,

"Since you refused to the task of recovering the Harusame, she seized the honor." Dororo told them,

* * *

Now, standing before the trail that lead up the mountain, Randy, Snake Eyes and Dororo were standing at the foot of the trail, as there were many footprints on the ground.

"Her footprints, the ground here tells the story... a great struggle, many warriors..." Dororo said,

"... And only one Kaede..." Randy finished, looking serious, knowing that Kaede was ambushed by Foot bots and was she was taken up the mountain.

Dororo looked up at the sunset between some mountains, as he shielded his eyes with his right hand, "The hour grows late, Randy. You have a plane to catch." He mentioned to Randy, reminding him that he was about to leave.

But Randy had a deadly serious look on his face, as he turned to look at Snake Eyes, "I'm gonna miss that plane." He said, proclaiming that he wasn't leaving if a friend of his was in danger.

* * *

Quickly returning to Tiger Lily, Randy was now in his room, as he opens a closet, and sees a black ninja uniform, as he grabbed it, and puts it on.

After Randy finished putting on his ninja suit, he turned to look at his bag, as he sees the Ninja mask, sitting inside, he looked at him, knowing that if he had that, he could easily defeat Mileena and the Foot and save Kaede.

But he remember that Kaede said that she believe in him, that he could be a great ninja without his Ninja mask, if she believe in him, it was time that Randy start believing in himself.

As Randy picks up his bag and puts it in the closet, closing it, with Ninja mask inside.

Randy quickly puts a normal ninja mask over his head, as he grabbed a bo staff and turned to look at Snake Eyes,

"Come on, Snake, let's go kick some ninja-bot butt!" Randy said, as he had a serious look in his eyes,

As Randy quickly jumped out of his room, performing perfect spinning with his staff, but it was ruined, when Randy pulled his staff up and accidentally hits himself in the face.

"OW!" Randy yelled out in pain, as he had his eyes closed in pain, as he lowers his staff in his left hand, as he puts his right hand on where the staff hit him on his face.

* * *

Now outside, Randy and Snake Eyes were running towards the entrance,

"Outsider, wait!" Scorpion said, as he ran up to them, as they stopped and sees him,

Randy had an annoyed look in his eyes, as he reaches his right hand over his head and pulls off his ninja mask, as he looked at Scorpion. "Look, dude, I really don't have time for your attitude right now." Randy told him, looking serious,

Scorpion had a calm expression on his face, "Allow me the honor of going with you." He said, as he bowed to Randy,

Randy now had a bit of a calculating look on his face, "Well, I'm suppose we could need someone who knows the area." He said, before quickly getting a serious look on his face again.

"But let's get one thing straight, when it comes to saving the beautiful, hot girl and sweeping her off her feet and winning her affections, you leave that honor to me, got it?" Randy told Scorpion, as he wanted to be the one to save Kaede and sweep her off her feet and make her fall for him.

Scorpion sighed, "As you wish, outsider, as you wish..." He said, as he, Randy and Snake Eyes all begin to run, leaving Tiger Lily and now heading to the mountain.

* * *

A few hours later, now getting to a higher point of the mountain, Randy, Snake Eyes and Scorpion were now at a snow point, as they followed up the trail.

The trio was now walking down the path, as there were many pools of steaming hot water.

Randy takes a look at the pools of hot water, "Man, up here, you could either get frostbite or heat stroke..." Randy said, as the heat of the steaming pools were making him sweat a bit,

"Volcanic hot springs, many seek their healing abilities." Scorpion tells Randy, as he and Randy stopped walking,

Snake Eyes walked over to one of the pools and looked at the steaming water, and sees his reflection in it, as some bubbles were around it.

Scorpion took a good look at the trail, "I'll scout out ahead and see how far this trail leads." Scorpion told Randy, as he then turned to give him a serious look, "Watch my back." He told him,

Randy quickly leaped up, jumping over Scorpion and lands on the snowy ground, as he held his bo staff, "Consider it watched, dude!" Randy said, as he spun his staff over his head, and then hits the branch of a tree.

As the tree shakes, Randy stood there, with a serious scowl on his face, as he held his staff over his head, but then, a large amount of snow falls off the tree and fall on Randy.

"Outh!" Randy said, as his serious scowl quickly changed into a surprised look, as his eyes were widen,

As Randy still stood there, covered in a ton of snow, Scorpion walked passed him, with a bit of a disappointed frown on his face as he avoided eye contact with Randy.

But as Scorpion was now gone, hiding behind some snow, was a couple of Footbots, as they sees, the unaware Randy and Snake Eyes,

Randy then steps out of the snow, shaking some snow off of himself, "Snake! Sna-" Randy was calling out for Snake Eyes, but as he's eyes were opened, Randy looked around himself and to his shock. He was surrounded by Footbots.

"Aw, Mount Fuji!" Randy complained in annoyance,

As the Footbots leaps out to attack Randy, but Randy quickly swings his bo staff behind him, and hits a Footbot, knocking it away from him,

"Why am I always getting attacked by things that wanna kill me? Why can't I ever be attacked by ninja-loving, bikini wearing, Swedish supermodels?!" Randy yelled out, complaining, as he kept fighting the ninja robots.

As Randy tosses his staff upward, to block a Footbot's kick, and knocking it away, as Randy quickly swung the staff backwards, which hits another Footbot, that was about to attack Randy from behind, was knocked back, as Randy then leaps up and jumps over another Footbot, dodging its attack.

As Randy lands, with his hands, and quickly ducked his body down, dodging two Footbots, as they leaped up and tackled into each other,

Randy then gets back up and manages to block punch, kick and blow with his staff, with great speed and reflexes, Randy was then about to attack a Footbot, as he then held up his bo staff, but another one came up from behind him and grabbed on to his staff as well, quickly acting, Randy jumped up, and delivers a double kick to the Footbot in-front of him and he flips over the Footbot that was behind him, and lands perfectly, and swings his staff up, swinging the Footbot with it, which made it let go and was sent flying.

Randy then began to spin his staff around, perfectly, before finishing with a battle pose,

Randy then looked down and sees himself, as he then smiled, "Hey, not too shabby! Check me out!" Randy said, looking cocky, as the ninja training was actually sunk in, as he was amazed and impressed that he was about to fend off with Footbots, without the help of his Ninja mask.

But Randy then looked around and he then gashed in shock, as he was now surrounded by more Footbots, as Randy looked around, with a slightly scared look on his face, as he couldn't fight all of them.

But then, from up above, Snake Eyes falls from the air and lands his feet on Randy's back, which knocks Randy down, as he lands, face first into the snow, as Snake quickly unsheathe his katana and with great speed, he slashes it all around the surrounding Footbots, as he swung his katana at a full 360, he then sheathe his sword back into scabbard, slowly.

And when he puts it back completely, all the surrounding Footbots upper bodies were falling off their lower bodies, as the sliced in half robots were now destroyed and falling into the snowy ground.

With the Footbots destroyed, Snake Eyes then gets off of Randy, as he pushes himself back up on his feet, as he was covered in snow, as he had an annoyed look on his face, as he stared at Snake Eyes.

"Phooy!" Randy spat out some snow that got in his mouth, as he kept staring coldly (A/N: No pun intended) at Snake. "I understand the vow of silence, man, but seriously, give a guy an little warning, before you land on him!" Randy told Snake Eyes, as shook off the snow.

"Outsider, this way!" The sound of Scorpion's voice get Randy and Snake's attention, as the two of them looked up and sees Scorpion, as he was standing on top of a hill,

* * *

Now making it into the mountain, Randy, Snake Eyes and Scorpion were now inside the mountain, as they were in a cave that was illuminated by rivers of molten lava, as they were walking, Randy took a good look at the river of lava.

The trio then stopped once they reached a fork in the road, as they come across two individual tunnels that splits off from each other in different directions.

Scorpion turned to look at Randy and Snake Eyes, "We'll cover more ground if we split up," He told the two, as he walked on, into one of the tunnels,

Randy and Snake Eyes turn to look at each other, before the two of them then walked into the other tunnel.

As they walked deeper into the tunnel, the echo of an evil laughter quickly gets their attention, as they both quickly got into a readied stance, as they were prepared for a fight.

Randy and Snake Eyes then followed the sound of the laughter, until the reach a corner, as they two of them, peaks their heads over it, to look at where the laughing was coming from.

They see, from a far, Mileena, as she was standing on a tall rock, holding up the Harusame, as she had a large group of Footbots all around her, as she laughed evilly,

"At last... the ultimate weapon is where it belongs!" Mileena said, joyous, as she then takes the Harusame, and with one, powerful swing, she slashed the katana at a large rock, which slices it, clean in half, as a demonstration of the Harusame.

Without Mileena or the Footbots knowing, Randy and Snake Eyes sneak up and quickly gets behind another rock, to get a better look,

"Randy, Snake!" The sound of Kaede's voice was heard, as Randy and Snake Eyes turned and saw Kaede, as she was tied up to a stalagmite, with some chains, as she was facing them, smiling as she was happy to see them.

Randy and Snake Eyes quickly sneaked over to her, as Snake Eyes unsheathe his katana and with one quickly slash, he breaks Kaede's chains, freeing her, Randy helps her on her feet.

"Come on, we gotta find Scorpion and make a plan to get the Harusame back!" Randy told Kaede, as he was about to run off to do that,

But Kaede was shocked to hear that, "Scorpion?! No, he was the one who told Mileena the location of the Harusame, he betrayed us!" Kaede explained to Randy, as she had a disgusted frown on her face, as she crosses her arms.

But Randy looked confused on what she just said, being told that Scorpion is working with Mileena. "What, but he is the one who led us down here...! So, that means this whole thing was..."

"A trap!" The sound of Mileena's voice finished Randy's sentence, as Randy, Kaede and Snake Eyes all turned and saw that Mileena was standing before them, with the Footbots, as Scorpion was leaning on a wall, with a smug grin on his face.

"Sorry, outsider (!)" Scorpion told Randy, as he smiled evilly, proud of himself for leading Randy and Snake Eyes into a trap.

Then the Footbots surrounded Randy, Kaede and Snake Eyes, cornering them, as Mileena was walking up to them,

"You and I are the only people who possess the power to control the Harusame, but after I kill you ...there will be only me..." Mileena told Randy, darkly, as she held up the Harusame.

As Randy looked a little scared on what was happening right now,

* * *

A few hours later,

Randy and Kaede was now in a steel cage, that was being hanged over a pool of lava, as the cage was being held by a chain, while Snake Eyes was in his own separate cage, as he was on his knees and in a deep meditation.

Standing on the ground near the lava, was Mileena, as she had the Harusame tied to her belt, as she stares at her caged captives. "I believe we're now at the moment of me, watching you dip and burn to nothing (!)" Mileena told them, in a mocking tone of voice,

As she turned to look at Scorpion, who was near a crank wheel, that was connected to the chains that was holding Randy, Kaede and Snake Eyes' cages. Scorpion then started to turn the wheel, which started to lower Randy, Kaede and Snake Eyes down, towards the lava.

Randy was holding on to his bars, as he had a nervous look on his face, as he needed to think of something to get him, Kaede and Snake Eyes free or they're as good as dead, quickly thinking off the top of his head, Randy turned to look at Scorpion.

"You should really think about what you're doing, Scorpion, this could be a really bad career choice for you, man." Randy said to Scorpion, with a look of concerned.

Scorpion stopped turning the wheel, which stopped the cages from being lowered, as he looked at Randy, with a suspicious look on his face. "How, so, outsider?" He asked him, as he wanted to know why he would say that.

"I mean how's this gonna look on your transcripts? You know; all this evil henchmen stuff is seriously gonna effect your credible and keep you from gettin' into a good ninja college." Randy tells him, which makes Scorpion have a look of realization as he was right.

Scorpion then turned to look at Mileena, with a bit of a worried look, "But I was hoping the gain early admission..." He said, as he was hoping to get applied earlier in the year for college.

But Mileena had a bit of annoyed looked in her eyes, as she then rolled them, "Don't worry, I'll write you a letter of recommendation…" She said to Scorpion, as she walked towards the caged heroes, as she stopped and looked at them. "…By then I'll have led an army of ninja into battle under the power of the Harusame!" Mileena yelled, as takes the katana out and held it up in her right hand, "The world will bow to me, making me its supreme ruler!"

Mileena started laughing evilly, while Scorpion continued to turn the wheel, which lowers Randy, Kaede and Snake Eyes' cages down to the lava.

As the bottom of Randy and Kaede's cage now touches the lava, which made the metal steam,

Randy looked annoyed, "Oh, she thinks she's a smart dictator..!" Randy said, annoyed, as he turned to look at Kaede,

Kaede hung her head in shame, as she was sadden, "I'm sorry it's going to end like this, Randy…" She said, ashamed.

Randy then lean his head towards her, as he gave Kaede a confident smile, "It's not over yet, K. I'm like a cat with nine lives…" He said, as he was moving his body around like a martial artist, as Randy quickly moved in and grabbed on to the cage's bars, as he kept smiling, "I- Owwww!" Randy was about to say something but was cut off, as he had a look of pain.

As Randy quickly let's go of the bars and started hopping on his left foot, as he held up his right foot, his shoe was on fire, due to it touching the molten lava, that as spreading on the floor. "Owwwwww! Hot! Hot! Ow! Hot! Hot!" Randy yelled in pain, while Kaede looked worried,

Randy was blowing on the fire on his right foot, which extinguished it, with the fire out, Randy sighs in relief, as he sets his foot down, puts on a straight face. "As I was saying, I may have failed every class in Tiger Lily…" Randy said, before quickly walking to the bars and grabbing on to them, with a confident smile.

"Mileena didn't know she caged up someone who aced every class!" Randy smiled,

Inside of Snake Eyes' cage, his head quickly tiled up, as he then, with one powerful right chop, he breaks the bars to his cage and he leaps out, towards the ground, as he quickly moved in and reaches Mileena, as he grabbed the Harusame from her belt and pulled off of her.

Mileena quickly turned and saw Snake Eyes take the katana, "The Harusame!" She yelled in shock, as her eye were widen in shock,

As Snake Eyes then unsheathe his katana and then held both his katana in his left hand and the Harusame in his right, as he was duel wielding both swords, prepare for a fight,

"That ninja has mastered the teachings of Tiger Lily! Footbots, get him!" Mileena yelled out, ordering the Footbots, as they charges in, at Snake Eyes,

Snake quickly leap into battle, as he swung his right katana down, slicing off the head of one Footbot, as he lands and performs a roll, and when he gets back up, he jumped up and delivers a double foot kick, hitting another Footbot in the chest, knocking it back, Snake Eyes then sees three more Footbots, surrounding him, as he then quickly, holding up the blades of both swords and spinning in a full 360 spin, he slices the Footbots to pieces.

"Uh, Snake, don't wanna rush ya, but we're runnin' out of cage over here!" Randy complained, as he and Kaede were holding themselves up with the bars, as a good half of the cage was in the lava, as the cage was still being lowered.

With most of the Footbots sliced to pieces, Snake Eyes then quickly sprints to the crank wheel, but only to have Scorpion stand in-front of it, as he was ready for a fight with Snake Eyes, as he held a bo staff.

But when Snake reaches him, he quickly delivers an upper slash with both swords, slicing Scorpion's staff in half, leaving him staring at his sliced staff, as he looked speechless, only to have him look up and see Snake Eyes, who leaps out and delivers a right kick, hitting him square in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

Snake then quickly ran to the crack wheel and quickly starts turning it the other way, which pulls Randy and Kaede's cage up, away from the lava, just when they were so close to touching the lava, as half of the cage was gone, due to it being melted.

Snake Eyes then quickly ran to the wall and jumped up at it, and lands his feet on it, as he jumps off of it, towards Randy and Kaede's cage and raised up the Harusame, and swings it down at the cage, breaking it into pieces, as Randy, Kaede and Snake Eyes falls to the ground, landing on it safely.

Snake Eyes then hands the Harusame to Randy, as he takes it and smiles at Snake Eyes, "Good job, buddy!" Randy complimented him, as Snake Eyes lifted up his right hand and gave Randy a thumbs-up.

Randy then held the katana with both hands, as he had a smug smile on his face, as he looked at Mileena, "Ha! Who's da' Ninja, Now (?)" He told her, mocking her.

Mileena growled with anger, "They must not escape!" She yelled out, as the rest of the Footbots charges in, to attack the trio.

Kaede quickly reached her hands behind her, and pulled out kunais and held them in-between her fingers and swiftly tossing, the kunais and fly and hits the Footbots, all in the head, breaking and causing them to shut off.

Snake Eyes turned and looked at a wall, he quickly ran up to it, and with one powerful slash, Snake slashes the wall, with his katana, which causes lava to pour out of the slash.

The lava was pour, spreading quickly; Mileena looks around and sees that lava started to burst out from the other wall, she turned and she and the rest of the Footbots, quickly leaps up and lands on top of a tall rock, as the lava was now all over the ground.

As the lava was pour from everywhere and rising, Kaede quickly grabbed Randy's shoulder and she, Snake Eyes and Randy quickly ran, to the exit, just managing to escape, while Mileena watches them escape, as she narrows her eyes, in rage.

* * *

Now escaping out of the mountain, Randy, Kaede and Snake Eyes, as they looked down at the downward slope,

"They'll be coming for us; we won't be able to reach the bottom of the mountain with them behind us." Kaede said, looking worried,

Randy then held up the Harumaru, as he gets any idea. "Let's see what this sacred sword can do," He said, as he quickly walked up to a large rock and starts slashing the katana at it, breaking and slicing it apart, until there was nothing but a bit, wide dish.

Randy and Snake Eyes then both lifted it up and moved it towards the edge, Randy then turn to look at Kaede, "Get on," He told her, as he, Snake and Kaede quickly gets on the dish, as it tilted down and quickly slid down the mountain, as great speeds.

The trio was sliding down the mountain, avoiding trees, rocks and making narrow curve turnings, from a far; they see a bridge made out of ice, up head, as it was over a bottomless gorge.

"The ice bridge, we'll be home-free once we cross it!" Kaede said, as she held on to the dish,

But unknown to them, at the ice bridge, was Scorpion, who sees them coming, and quickly turned to look at the ice bridge, and with one strong right kick, hitting the bridge, it cranks and breaks apart, as all the pieces falls into the bottomless gorge.

Still sliding towards it, Randy and Kaede gasped in shock, as now see the bridge destroyed, and that they were still heading towards the gorge, the trio then quickly shifted their weight and the dish lost its balance, as Randy, Kaede and Snake Eyes fall of it and lands safely in the snow, but Randy also dropped the Harumaru, as the katana lands on the snow.

Randy was laying, face first, in the snow, as he lifted up his head, and sees the Harumaru, just near him, but then a shadow appear and shades him, as Randy turned his head and looked up, standing before him was Mileena and Scorpion.

"I grow impatient! Give me the katana, and I may let you live long enough to see me conquer the Earth!" Mileena told Randy, coldly threating him,

But Randy only glared at her, as he quickly gets up, "Never..." He told her, as he quickly picks up the Harumaru and holds it with both hands, as he had a confident and smug smile on his face. "There is no way you gonna get your hands on this sword, nuh-uh, nope, no way, no happen, not no way, not no-"

But then Scorpion swung his left hand and smacks the Harumaru out of Randy's hands, as it hits the ground and starts to slide downward, towards the gorge, Randy and Scorpion sees this and they both quickly ran after it, while also shoving each other as they ran, the Harumaru reaches the edge of the gorge and falls off it, just before Randy and Scorpion leapt out to grab it.

The Harumaru falls into the bottomless gorge and disappears into the dark abyss.

"The Harumaru!" Mileena screamed in shock, as she ran to the edge and falls to her knees, putting her hands on the back of her head, " ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** " She screamed out at the fact of the Harumaru was now gone.

Mileena then turned to face Randy, as she was breathing heavily, as her eyes were filled with total, blinding rage, as she was angered that it was Randy's fault.

Randy sees how angry Mileena was, he quickly gets back up on his feet, and had a nervous smile on his face, "OK, you got good reasons to be angry, I'd be pretty steamed too if I lost my own tool of world domination over a bottomless gorge as well, but I just wanna point out that _HE_ was the one who knocked it out of my hands, so in realty, _HE_ did it!" Randy said, as he pointed his left index finger at Scorpion, trying to pin the blame on him.

Mileena was growling with rage, " _ **KILL THEM ALL!**_ " She screamed out, ordering the Footbots,

The Footbots was ready to attack Randy, Kaede and Snake Eyes, but before they could attack, a sound of a horn was heard, which gets the attention of everyone, as they turned to look up a hill, on top of the hill, was Dororo and the rest of the ninja students, as he was blowing a war-horn.

Kaede opens her eyes, as she smiled broadly at see them, "Sensei Dororo!" She said, as they were here to help them,

At seeing Dororo and the rest of the students, Randy started doing a victory dance, as he smiled smugly.

Randy: **_Aw, yeah! We bad! Yo' sad! We bad! Yo' sad!_**

Mileena watches Randy dance around her, which annoyed her greatly, "Let's just BRING IT! **_SHALL WE?!_** " She screamed in rage, as her right eye was now twitching with irritation.

Then, all the students charges in to battle the Footbots, as they were all fighting each other,

While Mileena takes out two dual welding sais and charges at Dororo, as the Ninja sensei quickly drew out his Katana and quickly leaps out at her, as they blades clashed with each other, as they pushed each other back, before Dororo leaps up again and his and Mileena's blades clash again.

A group of Footbots were charge towards Kaede, who quickly jumped up and lands her right foot on one Footbot's face, as she then begins to run across their faces, until she reached the last Footbot, and then performs a somersault and lands behind them, then Kaede reaches her right hand around her back, and pulls out something for out of her belt, as it was a giant, four bladed shuriken, that was bigger the Kaede, as she held it behind her, holding it with her right hand.

Kaede then begin to spin her back around, swinging the giant shuriken in a horizontal angle, as she spun around a high speed, until she tosses go of the shuriken at the group of Footbots, as it was spinning an extremely fast, as it reaches and the blades cuts and slices all the Footbots to pieces, as it flew into them, destroying them.

The giant shuriken then flew upward and falls to the ground, as Kaede quickly catches it before it could hit the ground, as she held it behind her.

Meanwhile, Randy and Scorpion was fight each other, one on one, as Randy had a serious scowl on his face, as he and Scorpion stared at each other, as Scorpion was spinning his scythe on it's rope in his right hand.

"Face it, outsider, without your Ninja mask, you are nothing!" Scorpion told Randy, as he smiled mockingly,

As he then tosses his scythe at Randy, but Randy dodged by tilting his head to the left, as he kept that scowl on his face, Scorpion then pulls his scythe back and then tosses it at him, as Randy quickly ducked backward, dodging it, then Scorpion pulls his scythe back again and then lifted up his left foot and tosses a kick at him, but Randy quickly ducked down and crouched on his knees, as he swung his right leg, swiping Scorpion's legs, which knocks him down to the ground, as Randy quickly does a kip up and gets back on his feet.

Randy then does a battle stance, as he looked at Scorpion, "Sometime, you gotta rely on the man _behind_ the mask..." Randy told Scorpion, to intimate him.

Scorpion gritted his teeth in anger, as he then leaps out, to tackle Randy, but Randy quickly ducked under him and plants both hands under his belly and lifted him up with all his strength, as he then tosses Scorpion, sending him tumbling and ending up with him, on his belly, under a edge of a small cliff to a small hill, that had icicles on the top.

Randy then closed his eyes, as he took a deep breath, as he concentrate his Chi in his whole body, into his right fist, as he lifted it up and aimed it at the ground, "Randy… Punch!" Randy yelled out, as he sends his fist down, smashing it to the ground, which caused the ground to shake from it.

This made the icicles on the underbelly of the cliff shake and fall off, landing on the ground, falling around Scorpion, making an ice based jail.

Randy walked up to his defeat foe, as Scorpion looked up at Randy, as he had an accomplished smile.

"Ha-haa! It was my honour to defeat you!" Randy said, as he bowed at Scorpion, as he then turns SD, as he then gives a big grin on his face, as he held up his right hand, making the peace sign.

Mileena looked around and sees that near half of the Footbots were destroyed, and if the fight kept going, she'll be the only one lift to fight them.

"Retreat!" Mileena told the Footbots, as she and they begin to run away, running up the hills and disappearing on the other side.

* * *

After the battle was finished, and Scorpion was taking to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Randy, Snake Eyes, Kaede, Dororo and the rest of the students were walking across the rope bridge to Tiger Lily, as it was now dawn.

As they were walking, Randy turned to look down at Dororo, "Sensei, I'm sorry that I failed to get the Harumaru, not to mention, lose it." Randy said, looking ashamed for his failure.

But Dororo stopped walking, as he turned to look up on Randy, "Randy, as long as your heart with always be a messenger of light and good, the Harumaru will return to you," Dororo tells Randy, as he turned to hold up his right hand at the mountains, "Call it back to you."

Randy looked confused at being told that he has the power to call the Harumaru back to him, walked over to the ropes. "Call it? But, I mean, how...?" Randy was about to ask how he could do it, but stopped as he realized that he was the one who had to figure it out.

Randy then smiled broadly, as he held both his arms out, "Uh… Here Harumaru, (Whistles) here boy!" Randy said, threating the Katana was a dog.

But then, the wind starts blowing into Randy, as he squinted his eyes, at the wind, but then, from the mountains, flying towards them, was the Harumaru, as it was flying towards Randy, as he closed his eyes and smiled, as if he was at perfect peace and connection to the universe.

But when the Harumaru reaches Randy, instant of flying into his hands, the katana flies passed him, snagging on to Randy's ninja uniform, ripping it off him, revealing Randy's underwear, as he quickly looked down in shock.

As the Harumaru kept flying, until it smashes into the walls of Tiger Lily, smashing through it, destroying the walls completely.

Randy then quickly covered himself, as he smiled with embarrassment, "Aw, my bad! I can pay for that, really, go ahead and just put that on my tab…" Randy said, as he smiled awkwardly.

* * *

Two weeks later, the time had come for Randy and Snake Eyes to leave Tiger Lily and return to Jump City.

As Randy was wearing his normal clothes again, and he, Snake Eyes and Dororo were standing at the entrance of the school.

Dororo was holding a case, which had the Harumaru inside, "You have done a great gratitude, Randy Cunningham, and Tiger Lily will always remember you as a warrior hero." Dororo told Randy, with gratitude in his voice.

Randy smiled, as he pumped his right fist, "Aw, yeah! Just wait 'til the guys back home, hears about this!" Randy said, as he was gonna tell his friends that he saved the world and he hoped that'll make them quit giving him the cold shoulder.

"But the true nature of the ninja school must be kept secret." Dororo told Randy,

Which made him stop smiling and replace it with a confused look on his face, "What?" He said,

"You must never tell anyone of your adventure here, not ever." Dororo told Randy, sounding serious,

Randy looked disappointed, "Aw… man…" He said, as he frowned,

"We should get going." The sound of Kaede's voice was heard, as Randy and Snake Eyes turned and saw Kaede, as she was wearing her normal clothes and had some bags with her

Randy looked confused on why she was wearing her normal clothes and had bags, "Uh, what's going on?" He asked,

"Kaede had decided that she wishes to go with you, back to Jump City, to join your team." Dororo tells Randy, which catches him by surprise.

Kaede smiled, "After the three weeks we've been together, I realized that I've got a vibe telling me that you and your friends are where the real fun is, I mean… If you let me," Kaede said, asking to join S.P.D.

Randy stared at her for a minute, before smiling, "Yeah, totally!" He said, as he was excited about another girl joining the team.

Kaede smiled widely, "And I hope you'll teach me some new moves as well." She said,

Randy chuckled a bit, "Hey, come on, you've got a ton of experience, K." Randy said, as he smiled,

"Well, you only have a year of experience then me," Kaede mentioned,

Randy smiled lowered at bit, as he was getting confused, "Heh… What'd you mean by that..?" He asked,

"Cause you're a year older than me, I am only 15, after all." Kaede tells Randy, saying her age.

Randy's smile completely drops to a shocked look, as his eyes widen in shock at hearing Kaede say that she's 15 years old, even though she have the body of an 18 year old.

"Wha, WHAT?!" Randy said, looking completely stupefied,

* * *

A few days later, after the trip back to Jump City, Snake Eyes returned back to Wildcat's Gym,

Randy and Kaede were now on the on the Triskelion island, the two of them were walking to the SHED.

"Trust me, K, you're gonna love it here." Randy said to Kaede, as they reached the SHED.

But to their shock, inside the SHED, the whole place was trashed, walls were smashed up, the furnace was wrecked, Randy and Kaede steps in, looking around, while the sound of the cicada chirping was going on.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" The yell of Julie's voice was heard, which made Randy and Kaede jump a bit, as they see, Julie, Kaikaina, Ava and Metabee, emerging from the shadows.

Julie and Ava's hair were completely frazzled, as both of them looked completely sleep deprived,

Randy looked confused on what was going on, "What the juice happened here?"

Ava chuckled like a lunatic, "Heh-heh-heh… Chirp, chirp, chirp, three… weeks… of non-stop… chirping… chirping makes it difficult… TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Ava screamed out, as she had her hands gripping her face, as her right eye was twitching.

Randy and Kaede looked a bit scared on seeing Julie, Ava and Metabee act crazed, due to the cicada chirping kept them from getting any sleep for three weeks, while Julie was blinking, completely out of sync.

Then, A-Bomb was walking down the stairs, as he sees Randy, he immediately smiled, as he ran down stairs, "Randy… I wanted to pull a prank on you… f-for three weeks… And… and you're gonna stay here and… take it…" A-Bomb told Randy, as he was extremely sleepily, while Randy looked confused on what A-Bomb was talking about.

A-Bomb then quickly ran into the kitchen and picked up the trashcan and dug his right hand into it, as he was looking for something.

A-Bomb then took out his Electro-Joke-Box 2000 out of the trash, as he puts the trashcan down; he takes a look at it, only to have a look of confusion, as the Electro-Joke-Box 2000 was on and active.

A-Bomb then walked out of the kitchen and looked at his friends, "Hey, my Electro-Joke-Box 2000 is still on..." A-Bomb said, as he presses a button on it, switching it off.

And in doing that, the cicada chirping finally stopped, which immediately gets Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee's attention, as the chirping hade finally stopped.

"Had the chirping stopped or have I been blessed with deafness..?" Kaikaina asked, sounding confused and hopeful.

"What's that noise..?" Julie asked, looking scared,

"That's… silences…" Metabee said, looking amazed,

But Ava slowly turned and looked at A-Bomb, who was still holding the Electro-Joke-Box 2000, she then immediately puts it together that it was the Electro-Joke-Box 2000 that was making the chirping sounds, that was the reason they couldn't find the cicada.

Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee turned to look at A-Bomb as well, as he looked a bit nervous.

"Uh… heh-heh… I must've… forgot I left the Electro-Joke-Box on… my bad… Heh-heh…" A-Bomb smiled nervously, that the whole time in the past three weeks; the chirping was all because A-Bomb left the Electro-Joke-Box 2000 on.

But Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were large as they were covered with darkness, as a dark red background was behind them, as their eyes were glowing with a bright and demonic look, as they hawked down at a scared looking A-Bomb.

They were angered that the whole time, they have been looking, tearing up the SHED, losing a ton of sleep and nearly going out of their minds, all because A-Bomb forgot he left his Joke Box on.

"Rick…" Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all said, in perfect sync, in a dark and threating tone of voice.

A-Bomb looked really scared, as he lifted up his right finger, "Anyone up for pizza..?" He said, hoping.

But, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all leaps out and attacked A-Bomb, beating the ever living tar out of him, in a clouded ball of fury and violences.

While Randy and Kaede just stood there, watching A-Bomb get beat up, until Randy turned to look at Kaede, and gave her a smile, "Like I said, you're gonna love it here." Randy told her,

As Kaede turned to look at Randy, before giving him a smile back, as she happily embraces her new home, as a member of S.P.D.

(Author's notes- do ya see a pattern here, I do... took long that I wanted but just happy it's done. favorite, comment and review please)

(PS: YES, YES, I know that I changed up this episode and replaced Scythe with Scorpion, especially when this episode it, GOD, who knows how old, but I've be getting a bad tic in the back of my brain, telling me that Scorpion is better, I felt like Randy needed a ninja rival, who both can clash in future episodes, and looking back at Scorpion's character, I felt like it was a better opinion, and plus, Scorpion voiced by Dante Basco, so that a HUGE thumbs up for me!

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward- Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Kaede Nagase - Negima!?

Snake Eyes - GI Joes

Dororo - Sgt. Frog

Scorpion - Ultimate Spider-man

Mileena - Mortal Kombat X

Footbots - TMNT 2012

T-AI - Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)


	8. Ep 8 Champion Of Heroes

A pile of cards on a table, each shows a natural element: lightning, moon, and so forth. On each line, the named card is tossed into view. The first one covers a tree,

"Fire beats Wood!" A-Bomb yelled out, sounding pumped.

"But Water beats Fire." Julie pointed out,

"And Sun dries up Water." Metabee added as well,

"And Thunderstorm blocks out Sun!" Randy yelled, super pumped,

The gang was playing a card game, as they were all on the floor, around the coffee table in the living room area in the SHED, the card pile sits in its center as it was the afternoon.

"(Sigh) I'm out." Metabee said, sighing as he slaps his cards down on the table.

"Ditto," Randy said, as he folds,

"Same," Julie said, as she folds,

"Uno!" Kaikaina yelled out, as she held up her deck of cards.

Metabee, Randy and Julie all leaned over to check Kaikaina's cards.

"Uh, you want to fold, Kai," Julie mentioned to Kaikaina,

"Fold? I thought we were playing Uno?" Kaikaina said, confused.

The three kibitzers shake their heads; as they lean away, a small drop of sweat pops out on Kaikaina's helmet, as she chuckled a little. Finally she lays her cards face down on the table and hangs her head.

But A-Bomb had a victorious smile on his face, "Sorry, Kai," He said, as he reaches his arms out to sweep up all the cards, "I guess I'm just... Invincible!" A-bomb proclaims,

But Ava puts her left hand on the pile of cards, which stops A-Bomb from sweeping the cards. "Ah-ah-ah… How can you be invincible, if I've still got one card left?" Ava asked, with a deadpan serious look on her face, as she held the card in her right fingers.

As she holds up the card near her face, as A-Bomb expression changed into a grimacing and lowering his brows, as he had a stare down with Ava.

Ava chuckled a bit, "Come on, Jones, you know you wanna play me for it. One last round, winner takes all." She told him, with a smug smile,

A-Bomb then smiled back, "You're on, Ayala, and you're going down!" He proclaimed, with a look of determination.

He sits and picks up his cards, scrutinizing them as if he were playing five-card draw with his life savings in the pot. One eyebrow pops up and down behind the hand; he glares across the table at Ava, who flicks that single card teasingly back and forth, as she looked bored.

The two stare each other down for a few seconds before A-Bomb makes his play. The card he throws down shows a funnel cloud; he leans back confidently in his chair.

"Tornado! Beat that!" A-Bomb told Ava, smiling cocky,

At the table's center, pointing straight up at the four spectators, they jam their faces into each other's as they looked at the card, all eight eyes (maybe Kaikaina, possibly) bulging in surprise.

"Ooooh!" Randy, Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina all said in amazement, at the sight of the card.

But Ava has her best poker face firmly established, but she breaks the stoicism with a casual shrug. "OK, but only because you asked (!)" She told him, as the card in her hand is raised, as she then slaps the card down.

When she removes her hand and the card's face is revealed as a flaming meteor. Julie and Metabee gasped, their eyes popping even wider, and A-Bomb leans over the table, looking jaw-dropped.

"Meteor?!" A-Bomb yelled out in shock,

Randy's eyes starts shining, tearing up at the slight of the card, as he smiled. "The one-in-a-million wild card that beats all others!" He said, as Randy then gets on his knees and starts bowing to the card, as if it was a king. "I am unworthy, I am unworthy…" He chanted as he bowed to the card.

Ava leans back with a satisfied smile on her face, "Who's invincible now (?)" She mocked A-Bomb with her victory.

But A-Bomb was not taking his loss so calmly, as his head became too big and a bit distorted and he was gritting his teeth so hard, sparks were coming off then, as he was positively steaming with anger, rage and humiliation at this super-trump play; a little fire of rage was floating above his head.

Julie scoots over to him, attempting to calm her leader down, "Don't get angry, Rick. You played awesomely." Julie smiled, adding that comment.

Kaikaina then scoots over on A-Bomb's other side, "Yeah, winning isn't everything." She told him,

A-Bomb starts to calm down and his head changed back to normal sized and the fire over his head disappeared. "Yeah... It's just the only thing that matters…" A-Bomb said, depressingly on his defeat.

But then A-Bomb slammed his fist against the table, catching everybody off-guard. "I WANT A REMATCH!" A-Bomb demanded, as the top of his head flaps off his bottom jaw.

Ava was caught off-guard by this outburst, "Um... I don't know how to tell you this, Rick, but... you're completely outta cards." She mentioned to him, as A-Bomb can't play if he doesn't have any cards.

But A-Bomb quickly turned to Kaikaina and held out his right hand. "Kai, gimme all your cards!" A-Bomb ordered her, wanting her cards, so he could play Ava for them.

Kaikaina held out her empty hands, "Uh…"

But then, out of nowhere, a sudden white flash; when it clears, A-Bomb, Randy, Metabee and Kaikaina have vanished entirely.

Julie and Ava both saw what just happened and look shocked and confused.

And then another flash, and both of them were gone as well, leaving only the heap of pasteboards lying before Ava's chair.

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of space, inside a large domed structure, balconies and halls can be seen, and the windows and glass paneling tell that it is nighttime in this place.

A sudden flash leaves team S.P.D. standing there, with Randy and Ava in their costumes, looking very confused; another one rips through, and suddenly they are not alone. Joining them, just as flummoxed, are Agent Venom, Kaede and Aquagirl.

Along with another hero, was an average height with a thin but strong build, as he was wearing full body armor, which was dark and light blue on it, as he had two horns that was sticking out both his shoulders, and had big, red, bug-eyed eyes as he had thin, small upward rectangles that represented pupils,

The team all looked confused as they looked around,

"Where are we?" White Tiger said, confused,

"I think we're in a predicament, guys." Metabee mentioned, as he looked up on his teammates.

"Welcome, champions, heroes all!" The booming voice was heard, addressing all the teen heroes in the room,

As they all turned and saw, standing atop a dais that is at least fifty feet tall with steps running up to it, was a large, muscle bound alien,

"I am Mongul and all of you have been invited to compete in the Tournament of Heroes!" Mongul told them all.

A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Metabee, Kaede and Aquagirl were all confused on what this was.

"The Tournament of Heroes, a friendly competition between the world's greatest young champions…" Mongul explained to the young heroes.

Then a large TV screen was lowered down, and everyone all turned and saw the TV.

Its radiance suddenly fills the screen, and when it clears, the view has shifted to the Jump City skyline, A-Bomb jumps into view, as the background behind exploded and he launches himself out of the smoke clouds to direct a punch at the camera.

 _'_ _A-Bomb, Gamma-powered powerhouse,'_ The voice of Mongul introducing the heroes.

The picture of A-Bomb freeze frame as this image shrinks into the top left quadrant of the screen. A second shot spins up from the center to fill the entire view: Ninja, flying at the camera and throwing fireballs from his hands.

 _'_ _Ninja, warrior of the night,'_

This image shrinks to the center of the screen, overlapping A-Bomb slightly. Full-screen shot spins up: a close-up of Metabee's arm. On the next line, it converts to his gauntlet, which he fires as the camera pulls back, and he leaps at the lens to throw a punch.

 _'_ _Metabee, built to fight,'_

The image of Metabee shrinks to the bottom right quadrant. Full-screen shot spins up: Aquagirl swimming at top speed, as she uses her telepathy to summon two whales.

 _'_ _Aquagirl,_ _a water-breathing telepath with mastery over surf and sea,'_

The view shrinks and contracts horizontally as it packs itself in below Ninja. The next one that spins up shows an extreme close-up of one of Kaede opened eyes, until the camera pulls out and shows Kaede in a city street, holding her giant shrunken, as she tosses it.

 _'_ _Kaede Nagase, ninja skills as sharp as her blades,'_

Kaede's shot contracts like Aquagirl's as it retreats into the top right corner,

Next up: Agent Venom, as he was in the dark alleys of Jump City.

 _'_ _Agent Venom, masked vigilante,'_

Agent Venom then actives his mounted, shoulder missile launchers and fires missiles, as they flies at the camera.

Horizontal squeeze as this shot backs into the bottom left corner.

Now Kaikaina spins up, going at a flat run,

 _'_ _Kaikaina Grif, trigger-happy sharpshooter,'_

On the end of this; her image shrinks to top center, overlapping Ninja almost completely.

A shot of White Tiger spins up; she was in a forest, jumping from tree trunk to tree trunk, until she sharps her claws and slices a large trunk with her right claw, completely slicing into little pieces.

 _'_ _White Tiger, mind as sharp as her claws'_

Her image shrinks to the center bottom left corner, overlapping Ninja,

A shot of Julie spins up; she was in the desert, running towards a huge rocky mountain and then jumped up and tosses her fist at the mountain, punching it at full strength, cracking it and completely destroying the mountain.

 _'_ _Julie Hayward, strong enough to over-power 50 star cruisers,'_

Her image shrinks to the center bottom right corner, overlapping Ninja.

A shot of the guy in the blue armor spins up; where he is flying by the use of light blue bug like wings on his back, as he was flying over a large bridge where there was a giant robot attacking it.

He then aimed his arm right arm, which transforms into a later blaster cannon at the robot and fires it at the robot; the blaster shot strikes the head, blowing it up.

 _'_ _And Blue Beetle, the one man arsenal,'_

The guy in the armor named Blue Beetle smiled as he looked up on his success. Freeze frame and shrink to a spot just left of center. The overall effect is of a collage of photographs. A white flash washes over the screen and clears to show Mongul addressing the 10 teenagers.

 _'_ _Ten brave and worthy champions, but only one shall win.'_

Ninja stepped forward and looks at Mongul, "So... does the winner get some kind of really cool prize, like... maybe... oh, I don't know... a moped?" Ninja asked, with big soulful eyes,

As his pulls his head down and above it, a thought balloon pops up, showing the Eiffel Tower and Arc de Triomphe in Paris. Ninja, dressed as a suave, beret-wearing Frenchman with a baguette under his arm, zips back and forth on a motor scooter as several screaming, love-struck women, chasing him on foot.

And Mongul looked bored, "I don't have any mopeds," He tells Ninja, which disappoints him.

As Mongul puts on a smile again, "But rest assured, when the Tournament is complete, there will be magnificent prizes." The big alien tells all the teenage superheroes.

This catches everyone's attention,

"And, of course, the winner of Tournament will prove that he is the greatest young hero on Earth." Mongul told them all, "But, if there are any of you who don't want to compete, just say the word and I'll send you home." He offered,

But quick, sotto-voce discussion of this offer, after which A-Bomb steps forward, with a confident smile on his face,

"Looks like we're in all of us," A-Bomb said to Mongul, with a smile, while he crosses his arms.

Mongul smiled with pride, "The challenge is accepted, the Tournament begins! Prepare for competition!" He said, as huge white flash that clears to show him gone from his perch. All are more than a bit confused at the sudden exit.

Julie and Metabee saw Aquagirl walk over to them and trade a high five and shake hands.

"Hey, Tula, what's up?" Julie said to Aquagirl, smiling,

Metabee looked up on her, with a cocky look in his eyes, "You here to watch me claim all those prizes?" Metabee asked, overconfident and full of himself,

But Aquagirl smiled as she crosses her arms as she looked down at Metabee, "No. But after I win, I promise to let you have my autograph." She joked,

White Tiger was gestures at Agent Venom, "Hey, what's he doing here? He's still in training!" She said, pointing out on Venom still being a trainee hero.

"Aw, come on, I wanna be a part of this, a battle royal of heroes, come on, who wouldn't want to be a part of this?!" Venom said to Tiger, as he had a hopeful look in his eyes, while Tiger had her arms crossed and had an unemotionally look in her eyes.

Kaikaina then walked in and shoves Tiger to side, as she turned to look at her, with an annoyed look in her eyes, "Leave him alone, let him fight, it can be a learning morale boost for him!" Kaikaina argued at Tiger, as she and White Tiger had sparks and beams between their eyes.

Ninja slides over to Kaede, as he had a flirty look in his eyes, as he looked at her, "Hello, good-lookin', looks like you're gonna get to see me at my Brucest!" He told Kaede, flirting with her,

Kaede smiled at Ninja, "I'm sure, you'll be great, Randy, but just in case we get matched up to fight, I'm going to rip you to pieces!" Kaede told Ninja, in a happy tone, as she was still smiling, which made Ninja looked a bit uncomfortable at hearing her say that.

Meanwhile A-Bomb and Blue Beetle, who say nothing at each, circling and give each other a slightly hairy eyeball, they stopped circling, as A-Bomb decides to break the standoff by extending a hand to shake, with a gentle smile.

"Hey, Rick Jones, nice to meet ya," A-Bomb said, introducing himself to Blue Beetle, holding his right hand.

Blue Beetle looked at A-Bomb's hand, before smiling, as his masked retracts into his suit, revealing his real face, as he was a 16 year old, teenage Hispanic guy, with light brown skin, as he had a mess of light brown skin.

"Jaime Reyes," Beetle introduced himself, revealing his identity to him, as he takes A-Bomb's hand and shakes it, as he smiled at the spikey blue hulk.

"Champions! Round One! Face your opponents!" The booming sound of Mongul's voice was heard, which gets everyone's attention.

Then with a flash, and all 10 heroes were gone,

* * *

Now somewhere, it was a large open area, a number of large circular platforms floating in midair.

On one large platform, two lightning bolts strikes it and then clears, to reveal and leave A-Bomb and Agent Venom standing there.

 _'A-Bomb Vs. Agent Venom!'_ Mongul announced,

As A-Bomb and Venom looked at each, seeing that they were gonna fight each other,

* * *

Somewhere else, a darken area, which had a collection of large steel cages were hanging from chains,

Then the next two combatants were blasted into one of them, as the combatants were Julie and Kaede,

 _'Julie Vs. Kaede!'_

* * *

Somewhere else, in a large room, there was a large circle of flat stones floating on a large amount of water,

Then, with a bolt of lightning, Jaime appeared, with his mask back on, as he was standing on one of the flat stones, as he looked around the area,

But then, a patch of bubbles were rising from underwater, Blue Beetle turned and sees the bubble, as Aquagirl's head breaks the surface, throwing a bit of a scare into the bug-like hero for a moment, as he jumped, looking surprised.

 _'Blue Beetle Vs. Aquagirl!'_

* * *

Somewhere else, in a large open area, with floating, long platforms that were in a row, with swinging pendulums, swinging in-between the gaps of each platform,

Then two bolts of lightning strikes down on one platform, revealing Kaikaina and Metabee,

 _'_ _Kaikaina Vs. Metabee!'_

* * *

A large pipeline, eyeing each other across several yards, inside the pipe, White Tiger was charging towards Ninja, as he was doing the same thing,

 _'_ _White Tiger Vs. The Ninja!'_

The two masked heroes them leaps out at each other, leaping into their fight,

* * *

 _'_ _Let the contest begin!'_

* * *

"Ninja Tengu Fireball!" Ninja yelled out, as he tosses a fireball at White Tiger, who stops it by swinging her right claw at it, hitting it and puts it out and then charges.

White Tiger then reaches Ninja and then jumped up and delivers a spinning left kick at him; Ninja takes a kick by blocking it with his right forearm and then pushing Tiger back, as he then flips backward, and he then sprints at great speed toward Tiger.

"Ninja Upside Down Spin Kick!" Ninja yelled out as he then flipped into an upside-down hand-stand, to perform an upside down spinning kick, as his legs were twirl like a high-speed flail at head level, and White Tiger has her hands full trying to block his spinning kick.

Ninja was finally driven backward a few steps away from Tiger, jumping up, to the tunnel ceiling, Ninja then puts his hands together and gathers his strength and creates a fireball, as it was getting bigger and bigger.

"Ninja Giant Tengu Fireball!" Ninja yelled out as he hurls the large fireball downward,

White Tiger darts away and just avoids the huge explosion that occurs when the shot hits her former location.

* * *

Meanwhile, back among the floating platforms, A-Bomb jumps from one to the next, as he charges towards Agent Venom, as he tosses his left fist at him, but Venom sidesteps to the left and Venom quickly grabbed on to A-Bomb's left arm and hugged it with both arms and then he pulls on it and throws A-Bomb over his shoulder, slamming him to the ground.

* * *

At the floating platforms with the swinging pendulums, Kaikaina was running across one platforms, as she was shooting her twin blasters, at Metabee, who was on a platform next to Kaikaina, as he was running across his platform, in the same direction as Kaikaina, as he was dodging her blaster shots.

Metabee reaches the end of his platform and quickly leans out, grabbing on to one of the swinging pendulums and held on to it, as Kaikaina stopped at the edge of her platform, as she kept shooting at Metabee,

Before Metabee held on to the pendulums with his left hand, as he aimed his right gauntlet at Kaikaina and starts shooting rapid fire at her, as Kaikaina quickly reacted and back flipped away from the shots, as they hits the ground where she used to be.

* * *

At the stones on the water, Blue Beetle leapfrogs from one to the next, but Aquagirl was swimming alongside him and was keeping pace with him easily, the two stops and face off at a short distance; as the Atlantean charges and Beetle lifted up both his arms and his arms transforms into twin blaster cannons, but then the perch that Beetle was standing on, rose as a tall column.

Aquagirl runs smack into it and tumbles backward, now several yards up, Blue Beetle was flying with the jet afterburner on the scarab on his back, as he looked down and makes a taunting salute, and the other platforms rise in the same fashion.

Once Aquagirl resurfaces, as she was rubbing her head with her right hand, then Beetle took aim at Aquagirl, as his arm cannon's firing end were glowing, ready to fire; Aquagirl's eyes pop in fear as a drop of sweat rolls down her head, Beetle starts shooting, blasting energy shots like a mad man, as Aquagirl quickly ducks under the water again, swimming away, as the energy shots hits the water, splashing in after her.

Aquagirl swerves every way she can to avoid a rain of the energy shots, which Blue Beetle was shooting off in every direction with machine-gun speed, as he was grinning, he brings out yet another one, he then aimed his right arm cannon as the firing end was glowing blue-white, and chuckles as sparks crackle from it. He pivots slowly to keep Aquagirl in his sights and aimed it, then fires cannon.

The energy shot hits the water; cut to below the surface. A flicker of light from its location draws Aquagirl's attention followed by a great flash and energy discharge that leaves her paralyzed and yelling in pain, as she had a look of pain on her face, as she was crossed eyed, as her mouth was open, as bubbles were escaping her mouth, as she sunk to the bottom of the water.

Blue Beetle flies down and lands on a pillar and sits down on the edge of his perch and starts laughing exuberantly, arms and legs flailing every which way, and but not immediately notice when the water begins to swirl into huge waves.

He stops laughing, as his eyes opens widely, and looked down just in time to see a large broad shaft of liquid shooting upward, just next to the pillar that Beetle was standing on, as he was looking at it in front of him, he stares at it, but inside the water, Aquagirl rises within it and bursts out of it and delivers an uppercut, and punches Beetle square in the face, knocking him off his feet and the column.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hanging cages, the cage that was holds Julie and Kaede, the giant thunders at Kaede from the corner, when Julie hits the will, the momentum of her rush sets the entire cage swinging, Kaede then leaps upward and held kunais in each hand, as she flips and lands on her feet and then turned to face Julie, and then leaps towards Julie, swung her kunais at Julie, who were sidestepping and dodging her attacks as the both topple to the floor.

* * *

Back to pipeline,

White Tiger was running from Ninja, who was in his Ninja Rage Mode, tossing fireballs at her, who soon stops and sends a broad stream of fire at her. Tiger was still racing along, nearing the end of the pipe, but a barricade pops up in front of her and she nearly breaks her nose on it, others follow suit, so that she is forced to go around and over them while dodging the fireballs that were hurtled at her.

Tiger gets clear with a huge leap, "5 Claw: Wind Slash!" Tiger yelled out, as she swung her right claw, creating and sending wind slash at Ninja, who tosses another fireball, and the two collides with each other, which extinguished the fireball.

Ninja squinted his eyes, as he couldn't see through the smoke, which clears to show White Tiger, charging in to throw a strong right punch, hitting Ninja in the face, knocking him off his feet, as he spun in mid-air.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the floating platforms, Agent Venom was on A-Bomb's back, as he was shaking himself around to get him off, but then, Venom creates tendrils from his back and they quickly wrapped themselves around A-Bomb, tying him up and retraining his arms, as the hold was tight.

A-Bomb gritted his teeth, as he was trying to break free of the tendrils, and then, A-Bomb manages to break the tendrils, freeing himself, as Agent Venom leaped off A-Bomb back and landed on the platform, as A-Bomb turned to face him.

Venom then charges up to a big roundhouse lash against A-Bomb jaw, which knocks A-Bomb over the edge and crashes down onto a lower platform; in no time flat, Venom jumped after him and quickly creates four tendrils and planted those four tendrils to hem A-Bomb in, as they held him up.

Agent Venom lowered himself to look at the pinned A-Bomb, "Looks like the rookie becomes the pro!" Venom told A-Bomb, thinking he's won,

But A-Bomb gave him a smug smirk, "Classic rookie mistake... admitting victory before actually winning." A-Bomb told him, as he manages to raise up both his feet, and aimed them at Agent Venom,

Venom's eyes go very wide at the sight, "Huh?" He said, surprised,

And then, A-bomb tosses his feet forward, delivering a powerful double kick, hitting Venom in the torso, which launches him upward, as he flipped around and around in the air, before he starts plummeting down, and smashing into the platform.

As the dust cleared, Venom was on his back, with his eyes turned to spirals, as he was groaning him pain from that.

A-Bomb was on back on his feet, as he looked down at the defeated hero, but then, Agent Venom vanishes in a flash of light and smoke,

 _'Winner... A-Bomb!'_ Mongul announced,

As A-Bomb looked up and had a smile on his face, as he was happy with his victory,

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the stones on the water,

Aquagirl and Blue Beetle were struggling at the edge of the water shaft that erupted up from the surface, as Aquagirl had her hands on Beetle's face, as she was violently shaking him, as she had a angered look on her face, as she was gritting her teeth, which were now sharped toothed.

Fluids starts to work its way along Aquagirl's forearms and envelop Beetle's head, which makes him widen eyes in shock, as Aquagirl was trying to drown him, but Beetle manages to gets his left hand free, and then transforms his arm into an ice cannon, as he quickly aimed it at the water next to his opponent, he fires it, which quickly makes everything freezes solid in seconds, this makes Aquagirl, looked shocked, as she was being trapped in place and allowing Blue Beetle to slide out of her grip.

Beetle stands up, a bit of frost still covering his face, as he turned and sees Aqualgirl, as she was now encrusted and frozen solid into the frozen water shaft.

 _'Winner... Blue Beetle!'_

Beetle leans toward the frozen mass to touch Aquagirl, who was trapped within it, but as he does so, there was a large flash, which made him move back, as he shielded his eyes, after the flash was gone, he removes his hands and sees that Aquagirl was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, by in the pipeline, White Tiger directing a flying kick at Ninja, the final blow dumps Ninja on his back, as his eyes were spirals, as Tiger lands and straightens up triumphantly, as she looked at the defeated Ninja.

 _'Winner... White Tiger!'_

Then, a bright flash marks the removal of the defeated fighter and puts a surprised look in Tiger's eyes.

* * *

But in the cage, Kaede then leaps up and delivers a double kick, hitting Julie, in the face, as she's pushed back a bit, Kaede lands and then quickly jumps up and performs a spinning kick, but Julie manages to grabbed her right leg with her right hand, as she then pulled on it, and then swung Kaede, tossing her to the side, as she hits the cage wall, jerking the cage around.

Kaede looked up and saw Julie, as she was charging towards her, Kaede quickly reacted and gets back up, jumping up and grabbing the bars on the top of the cage, holding up to them, as Julie stopped running and looked up on the hanging Kaede.

Julie then closed her eyes, as she started to glow, as she then starts growing and changing to Gorem,

Kaede kept holding on to the bars of the top of the cage, as she watches with amazement, as Gorem grew, as she was big enough to look at Kaede.

But unfortunately, Gorem's weight is more than the bars can bear, and the entire bottom of the cage breaks out to drop her into space, Gorem quickly reverts to Julie and she quickly goes SD, as she panickingly flails her arms and legs in midair with a frantic yell, to try and grab the bars, before a lightning bolt hits SD Julie, transports her away.

Leaving Kaede, still holding on to the bars, as she looked down at the broken bar floors, as she smiled a bit.

 _'Winner... Kaede!'_

* * *

Back at the platforms and swinging pendulums,

Metabee was still holding on to the swing pendulums, as he and Kaikaina were shooting at each other, while Kaikaina was on a floating platform, as she was jumping around, dodging all Metabee's fire.

Kaikaina then fired her right blaster at the pendulum's shaft, which breaks it, causing it and Metabee to fall, but Metabee quickly lets go of it and leaps off it and manages to land on the platform, before quickly aiming his horn, as he then fires his horn missiles at Kaikaina, as she saw them and quickly turned around and ran away from them, as they hit the ground, exploding on impact, which the force was powerful enough to knock Kaikaina off her feet and knocks her off the platform.

As Kaikaina fell, a bolt of lightning hits her and she was then transported away.

Metabee walked over to the edge of the platform, looking down from it, with a surprised look in his eyes.

 _'Winner... Metabee!'_

* * *

Back at the domed chamber, a flash deposits A-Bomb, White Tiger, Blue Beetle, Kaede and Metabee in the center of it, as the five victors stood there.

A-Bomb turned and sees Beetle, and smiled, "Hey-hey! Jaime! Alright, you won!" A-Bomb complemented Beetle with his victory, as he smiled back at A-Bomb,

Metabee looked up at A-Bomb, with a concerned look in his eyes, "Yeah, but Julie, Randy and Kai didn't!" He said, sounding a bit worried for their teammates.

"Well played, young champions. You have survived Round One." Mongul said, as A-Bomb, White Tiger, Blue Beetle, Kaede and Metabee all turned and look up, seeing back on his dais.

A-Bomb steps up, as he looked surprised, "Survived? What happened to the losers?" He said, as he wanted to know,

Tiger then steps up as well, as she had a serious look in her eyes, "Yeah! Where's our friends?" She demanded to know,

Mongul smiled, as he chuckled a bit, "Peace, heroes, _'survived'_ is only a mere expression; your friends have all been returned home safely." Mongul told them, assuring them that Julie, Ninja, Kaikaina, Aquagirl and Agent Venom were all back home, safe and sound.

A-Bomb turned to look at Tiger, as she looks back at him, as he nodded, while Tiger had an uneasy look in her eyes.

"But think not of the vanquished, my champions. Now you must rest, for tomorrow you face... Round Two!" Mongul said to them,

As then, a flash takes all five teens out of the chamber, leaving Mongul.

While Mongul smiled, "Oh, what a marvelous game, and no matter who is victorious... I win all the prizes..." He said, darkly,

* * *

A few hours later, now in a black room, a couple of knocks were heard,

 _'_ _Rick, wake up, it's me!'_ The sound of White Tiger's voice was heard outside,

As light appears and widens a door opening, and was Tiger. Who had her mask off but still wearing her costume, was standing in the light outside A-Bomb's darkened room. The blue spikey hulk yawns expansively, having been shaken out of a sound sleep, and takes a second or two to put his brain in gear.

"Av..? It's the middle of the night… And I don't think we're supposed to be out of our rooms…" A-Bomb tells her, as he was rubbing his right eye with his right hand.

Ava turned to look away from him, with a bit of a grim look on her face. "Can't sleep… Too much on my mind…"

* * *

(Fantasy)

* * *

Ava, who was SD, her left wrist, which shows a panel flashing _'_ _BUSY'_ in big red letters and emits a telephone busy signal, and as the line continues, she brings up a watch on her wrist and punches in a number.

 _'_ _I tried calling home to make sure Julie, Kai, Cunningham and everyone else got home safe...'_ Ava narrated,

Then a circuit board and small satellite dish appears, as SD Ava pulls a wire from her watch and connects it to the board. The dish comes to life and puts out a signal. The transmission hits it and is redirected over the ocean; the signal travels past the Earth landmarks, the Sphinx, the El Castillo pyramid at Chich n Itz in Mexico, Mount Rushmore, and the Statue of Liberty until it reaches the Triskelion Island.

And in the SHED, in the living room area, kneeling on the floor, leaning her arms on the coffee table, was SD Dr. Gray, as she had a worried look on her helmet's visor as she looked at a telephone, which was sitting on the table, while SD Washington was sitting on the couch, as he was fast asleep.

 _'_ _... But I can't get a signal through.'_

* * *

(End of fantasy)

* * *

A-Bomb yawned, as he held his left hand over his mouth, as he had his eyes shut, as he then looked down at Ava, "We're light-years away from Earth, Av, it kinda outta your call range (!)" He joked a bit,

Ava had a disapproving face, as she looked at A-Bomb,

A-Bomb held his right hand up, as he had a calm look on his face, "I'm sure everybody's fine, Mongul said that all the losers were sent back to Earth, safe and sound." He tells her, trying to assure her that their friends are safe and she doesn't need to worry.

Ava crossed her arms as she then turned her head away from A-Bomb, "Maybe your right… But there's something I don't like about any of this, I don't know what but there's something really weird about this game." Ava said, as she had a serious and calculating look on her face.

A-Bomb then stretches his arms up, as he then steps out into the hallway, as Ava then to look at him again.

"Well, I'm already up; I guess it couldn't hurt to have a look around…" A-Bomb said, as he starts walking, with Ava following him,

But after a few steps, A-Bomb stops and his eyebrows go up as far as they can, as he just realized something,

A-Bomb then gets a suspicious look on his face, "Hey, what a minute…" He said,

As his head then turns and rotates 180 degrees, reminiscent of The Exorcist, to look at Ava, standing behind, who stopped and looked at his head, which was now facing the back of his body.

"… I see what you're trying to do…" A-Bomb said to Ava, with a suspiciously.

Ava's eyes turned into Blank White Eyes, as her nose disappeared, as she looked confused, as a question mark appeared over her head. "What am I trying to do?" She asked, as she didn't know what A-Bomb was talking about.

A-Bomb twisted his head back to it right position as he turned and look at Ava, as he pointed his right finger at Ava, with an accusing look on his face. "Don't act like you don't know, you think can play me like a chump, but I saw right through the act, your trying to trick me like you did in that card game." He told her,

But Ava still had Blank White Eyes, no nose, a confusion look and a question mark, which gained a second question mark as Ava got more confused. "I am..?" She said,

A word balloon appears over the heads of the two teen heroes that shows SD A-Bomb, dressed as Sherlock Holmes and SD Ava, dressed as Dr. Watson; they follow a trail of footprints in front of a city skyline at night.

"Yeah, we'll go investigate, and be up for a few hours, and then, after we find squat, you'll tell me that we need to split up to find something, but while I go and investigate, you'll actually go back to your room and gets some sleep." A-Bomb explained,

As the SD A-Bomb and SD Ava looked around, they return to their normal outfits as they turned to look at each other, as they shrugged, then, SD Ava pointed her right finger in one direction and SD A-bomb quickly ran to the direction she pointed to.

With SD A-Bomb gone, SD Ava had an evilly, toothy grin on her face, as she ran over to her room and jumps into her bed, as she quickly falls asleep.

But normal Ava's head then stretches it's neck up, to look at A-Bomb's eyes, at his lever, as she looked shocked and angry, "WHAT?!" She yelled, shocked that A-Bomb accusing her like that.

Ava's neck then stretches back down to normal, as A-Bomb continued with his theory.

"And when Round Two starts, I'll be so tried, I can't even stand up straight, and you'll be that much closer to winning the prize." A-Bomb told her,

As SD White Tiger was fighting an extremely tried SD A-Bomb, a bell rings, and the SD heroes moves toward one another, SD A-Bomb swipes his right arm weakly at SD White Tiger, who literally knocks him over with one finger, K.O. flashes up to signal the end of the fight.

The word balloon then disappears,

Ava then shook her head, in disagreement, "No, Rick, I'm serious; I'm really worried about everybody!" She told him, as she was trying to set the record straight and make it clear that she's not doing this to sabotage A-Bomb,

But A-Bomb was just smirking, thinking that she's just trying to get in his head,

"Come on, winning isn't everything," Ava told him, trying to get him to think straight, as he was confident and focus on winning.

A-Bomb kept smirking, as he then walked back into his room, " _Riiiiight…_ " He said, as he closes the door,

Leaving Ava standing there, as she looked annoyed and disgusted, as she shook her head as she starts walking down the hallway,

"Big… dumb… crazy… paranoid… hyper-competitive… spikey-headed..." Ava was grumbling in annoyance as she walked down the hallway.

As Ava walked, she shined a flash light in her watch, and the light advances out of the unlit far end, cautiously she moves along, sweeping the flash back and forth, and slips into that side passage.

As Ava continues on through the arches, some machinery is heard kicking up, she puts out the light and quickly backs up to a wall, as she puts her mask over her head.

White Tiger peaks her head over the side, to see if anyone was there, there wasn't and she kept walking, but quietly.

Tiger kept walking, until she reaches a large room, but as she was about to enter, she sees something and quickly hid behind a support, as she had her head peaked to see.

Standing in the center of the room, was Mongul, as he was facing a holo-screen, which had the image of Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina, Aquagirl and Agent Venom, as they were all inside energy cages.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful... Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina, Aquagirl and Agent Venom, with them in my possession, they'll make fine gladiators for War World..." Mongul said, to himself, as he presses a button on the holo-screen, as it switches off.

White Tiger then peaked over a bit more, as she had a suspicious look in her eyes, after hearing what he just said, as she then puts it together that this _'Contest'_ was just a scam to get heroes and warriors and force them to become gladiators, to be forced to fight by the command by a dictator of a place called War World.

Mongul smiled broadly, "I can scarcely wait to see what I win in Round Two," He said,

"There's not gonna be a Round Two!" The sound of White Tiger's voice was heard, which gets Mongul attention, as he turned around and sees Tiger, standing before him, in a ready stance, as her eyes were narrowed and her claws were sharpened. "The game's over!" She told him,

But Mongul only smiled at her, "On the contrary, the game is never over, young champion, but I'm afraid that you are disqualified!" The large alien told Tiger,

Mongul then brings his huge, arms up and then strikes them down to smash the floor, White Tiger was flung back to the wall by the tremors, but she quickly got back up and then sprinting at Mongul, claws at the ready.

Tiger then leaps up and held her right claw up, as she fall towards Mongul and tosses her claw downward, slashing it against his chest, but as she lands on her feet, she looks up and saw that Mongul wasn't harmed or hurt by that attack, as he just had a mocking smile on his face.

Then Mongul quickly grabbed Tiger's head with his huge right hand and held her up, as he charges towards the wall and then smashes White Tiger into it, creating a huge dust cloud.

As the dust cleared, Tiger looked through the gaps between Mongul's fingers, as she gave him a vengeful scowl, before she closes her eyes as she lost consciousness. While Mongul then let's go of Tiger and she drops to the floor, hitting her knees and then falling to the ground, lying on her belly, unconscious.

Mongul looked down at the unconscious White Tiger, as he grinned,

* * *

The next day, in the domed chamber, and standing in the middle of it was A-Bomb, Blue Beetle, Kaede and Metabee, as they were all getting ready for round 2.

Blue Beetle turned to look at Metabee and Kaede, "Hey, may the best hero win." He told them, with a smile, as the two of them nodded,

A-Bomb then walked over to Beetle and held his right hand up, as he smiled, "Right back at you, Jaime." He told him, as Beetle smiled as he and A-Bomb shook each other's hand.

As they then let go of each other's hand, Metabee looked around and noticed that White Tiger wasn't here, "Hey, where's Tiger, it's not like her to be late." Metabee said, as he looked around, wondering where she was.

"White Tiger will not be joining you." The sound of Mongul's voice was heard; as they heroes all turned and sees the large alien, as he was he stands atop of his high dais. "Your friend has been disqualified for attempting to sabotage her fellow competitors." Mongul explained to them,

While A-Bomb smirked a bit, as he shook his head, "She shoulda played fair…" He said, gently, still thinking Tiger was just trying to cheat her way to winning.

"And with only four champions remaining, we shall precede directly to... the final round!" Mongul told them,

Then, four bright lightning bolts teleports A-Bomb, Blue Beetle, Kaede and Metabee away,

* * *

 _'_ _A-Bomb vs. Metabee vs. Kaede vs. Blue Beetle, in a four-fight-free-for-all to the finish!'_ Mongul announced.

* * *

On a barren moon and an asteroid floating not too far from it, four lightning bolts strike the surface and leave A-Bomb, Kaede, Metabee and Blue Beetle standing there.

Beetle was facing off against Metabee, while A-Bomb was going up against Kaede,

Kaede then charges at A-Bomb, as she tosses kunais and shurikens at him, as he quickly raised up his arms and shielded his face, as the blades hits his forearms, as he was step back from the tosses, and then, Kaede goes up for a flying kick, But A-Bomb grabbed her right leg and flung along with the rest of her across the asteroid, as she manages stops right at the edge.

While Blue Beetle had his arms charged into his arm cannons, as he was firing them at Metabee, who was sprinting towards him, as he was side-stepping, dodging the cannon fire, as he then jumps backward to land next to Kaede as she stands up from the throw.

They glance at each other and rush A-Bomb and Metabee, Kaede pulling out a shuriken in her right hand, and then she tosses it, while Beetle fires his left arm cannon, as they fly towards A-Bomb and Metabee, but they simply dodges every shot and runs towards them.

When A-Bomb and Metabee reaches the two of them, Beetle dodges to one side and stops, but Kaede goes into a leap that carries her straight over to A-Bomb and delivers a double kick to the chest,

While Blue Beetle shoots off three cannon shots at once, but none of which do anything, as Metabee quickly leaps up and falls towards Beetle, where he delivered a right punch to the face, knocking him back, Kaede then jumps over A-bomb and lands behind him, as she quickly turned and jumped again, towards A-Bomb, and lands behind his head and tries to ride A-Bomb like a rodeo bull; as they skid past Beetle and Metabee, but Beetle then actives his jet pack and flies towards A-Bomb, as he grabs Kaede by her shoulders and lifts her off A-Bomb's back, and then letting go of her, as she lands on her feet.

A-Bomb turned to face Metabee, while Blue Beetle lands on the ground, next to him, as he was facing Kaede.

A-Bomb turned to look at Beetle with a smirk on his face, "Thanks," He said to him,

Beetle turned to smile back at him, "Don't thank me yet…" He tells him,

A-Bomb's eyes then widen, as he then looked down and saw Blue Beetle transforms his right arm into a freeze ray, which coated the ground that A-Bomb was standing on; this made A-Bomb immediately lose his balance, as he starts to slip, as he flails his arms and falls on his butt.

Blue Beetle had a smug smirk on his face, as he looked at the grounded A-Bomb, "We are playing to win, aren't we?" Beetle remained A-Bomb that this was a free-for-all fight, meaning nobody's gonna chose sides.

Blue Beetle then flies up and flies toward Kaede,

While A-Bomb was getting back up and had a smug smile on his face, "Looks that way." He said, as he turned and he and Metabee charges at each other.

Beetle tackles Kaede and he flew her upward, as she was struggling to get free,

Metabee then fires his horn missiles and they hits A-Bomb in the chest, exploding on impact, which pushes him back a bit, Metabee then charges in, to leap up and toss his right fist at A-bomb, but A-Bomb grabbed his arm with left hand and then turned around and swung Metabee overhead and smashes him into the ground, creating a crater.

Blue Beetle then flew Kaede back down to the ground and flies low to the ground, before he tosses Kaede to the ground, causing her to hit and tumble on the ground, before she slid on her back and lying next to Metabee,

Then, Metabee and Kaede is hit by lightning and removed from the battle zone, symbolizing their loss of the fight.

Then the crate A-Bomb made, caused the asteroid start to crumble away and fell apart,

Leaving A-Bomb and Blue Beetle standing there, as they were facing each other, as the asteroid falling apart,

Beetle smiled at A-Bomb, as he crosses his arms, "May the best man win." He told him,

But A-Bomb had confident smirk on his face, "Thanks, I plan to…" He said to him, with a cocky tone of voice, over-confident on the outcome of fight.

The fissures are spreading in all directions now, and in due course the entire mass disintegrates into fragments, as Beetle and A-Bomb drops toward the nearby moon, Beetle flies himself onto a fragment and stands on it, while A-Bomb, was leaping from rock to rock toward Beetle, who hurls himself backward across empty space to stay out of reach.

Then an energy cannon blast flashes down at A-Bomb, forcing him backward toward the edge of his perch, and when Blue Beetle follows them in, A-Bomb then tumbles off the fragment, as he was now hanging on to the rock's underside while Beetle draws his right arm cannon, as it had bead on him. The ensuing barrage sends him sliding down, one handhold at a time; but then A-Bomb leaps up and grabs Beetle's right arm and he and A-Bomb falls off the yanked off fragment and falls into space.

They take several swings at each other in midair, as they tumble, but then A-Bomb grabbed on to Beetle's arm and pulls him closer to him, and wraps him up in a bone-crushing grip, A-Bomb held him tight, as Beetle struggling to get free, as they both pummels down to the moon, smashing into the surface, creating a huge crater, making a huge dust cloud which covered the area.

Within the dust cloud, A-Bomb then send flying out of it, as he was pushed backwards, as his feet was dragged across the ground, until he stopped and regained his balance, he looked up at the dust cloud, as it was starting to clear up.

Stepping out of the clearing dust, was Blue Beetle, as he was holding up his right arm up, as he was had transformed into a large, spiked mace, then he lifted up his left arm up, as his hand transforms into a large hammer.

Beetle then flies with his jetpack, at great speed, towards A-Bomb, as he delivers a powerful left hammer swing, which hits A-Bomb across the face, knocking him back a bit, as Beetle was flying in-front of him, as he then smashes his mace into A-Bomb stomach, knocking him back.

Beetle then tosses his right hammer hand at A-Bomb, but he catches it in his left hand, holding him back, Beetle then tosses his left mace hand, as A-Bomb catches it as well, in his right hand.

As Beetle was trying to push A-Bomb back, with the use of his jetpack, to no avail as A-Bomb was holding him back, while the two of them leans toward each other, to look at each other.

"Just a friendly competition, huh?" Blue Beetle said to A-Bomb, with a smile, as he was having fun,

While A-Bomb give an overconfident smirk back at him, "Yeah, should be fun," He added, as he pushes Beetle back, but Beetle then sets his jetpack to full power.

"Right, 'cause winning isn't everything," Blue Beetle told him,

"It's just the only thing that matters," A-Bomb told him,

Then, the two of them pushes each other off and back away, Beetle then flies up and transformed his hammer and mace hands into his arm cannons, and starts shooting a stream of energy cannon fire downward; as A-Bomb quickly leaps and swerves to avoid their explosive impacts, does a jump of his own, he sees a large fragment of the meteorite, and grabbed it with both hands, lifting it up, over his head, and then hurls it at Beetle.

Beetle quickly evades it and flies back down, touching down on the ground, as Beetle looks up and sees A-Bomb, in the air, falling towards him, as he had his right fist up and tosses it at Beetle.

But Blue Beetle quickly reacted and lifted up his left forearm, as it creates a large, rounded shield, as A-Bomb's fist, impacts with the shield, which causes a huge shockwave around them, A-Bomb lands on the ground, and he then begins to deliver punch after punch with each fist, while Beetle blocks the blows with his shield.

A-Bomb then tosses his right fist at Beetle, who held up his shield, and the two smashes into each other, as A-Bomb and Beetle was pushing at each other, but unknown to A-Bomb, Beetle held his right arm behind him, and his hand transforms into a large hammer.

Blue Beetle then pushes his shield to the left, pushing A-Bomb's fist with it, leaving an opening as Beetle then delivers a powerful, uppercut hammer smash to A-Bomb's chin, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying across the crater, and smashing into the crater wall.

Blue Beetle then transforms his arms into his arm cannon, and started to shoot at A-Bomb, A-Bomb sees this and quickly gets back up, as he started running across the wall, as the cannon's energy shots were trailing behind him, as he was dodging the fire.

As he was running from the cannon fire, A-Bomb quickly jumped up and crouches down, going into his ball form, as it lands and rolls across the wall, as Beetle kept shooting at him, as he turned his body around.

But then, A-Bomb launches himself off the crater wall, as he lands on the crater's surface, as rolls towards Blue Beetle, at great speeds, as Beetle was shooting his cannons at him, while the shots bounces off A-Bomb's armored shell, as he kept rolling towards him.

Then, A-Bomb quickly goes out of his ball form and leaps up, raising his right leg up, holding his foot up, and as he falls towards Beetle, he swings his leg down, to deliver a right axe kick, as Beetle looks up and quickly creates a right shield and blocks the axe kick, as it hits it.

A-Bomb then jumps off and lands on the ground, as Beetle quickly disassemble his shield, and then charges at A-Bomb, as he tosses his right fist at him, punching A-Bomb across his face, which knocks him back a bit, but A-Bomb quickly recovers and tosses his right fist and punches Beetle across the face, pushing him back, as A-Bomb then tosses his left fist, punching Beetle in the stomach.

A-Bomb delivers punch after punch, hitting and pushing Beetle back, as he wasn't finding the chance to recover and attack back.

But then, A-Bomb then held his right fist down, and then, with a powerful yell, he tosses his fist upward and punches Beetle, knocking him off his feet and him to hit the ground.

Blue Beetle then pushes himself up and sits up, before looking up, seeing A-Bomb standing before him, as he was holding his right fist, aiming it at him, as he had a victorious smirks on his face,

"I win…" A-Bomb told Beetle, claiming his victory on him and to the contest,

But Beetle looked at him, with a confused look on his face, "But was it really worth it..?" He asked him,

The question gave A-Bomb a lot to think; as he lowers his right arms his smirk then disappears to be replaced with a curious and confused look on his face. Was any of this worth it, was it worth it to fight and beat his friends just to win a contest he knows nothing about…

But then a flash of lightning takes away Blue Beetle away from the battle zone,

* * *

A red/black vortex, through which Blue Beetle falls screaming, as he disappears into the light,

* * *

While, Mongul was in the domed chamber, standing on top of his high dais, a he was facing a holo-screen, which showed him the fight, as he had an expression of quiet satisfaction at having captured another hero.

The holo-screen then turns off, as Mongul starts to walk down the high dais' stairs and stopping halfway, as a flash deposits A-Bomb in the chamber, in a crouch; as he then stands up to face Mongul.

Mongul smiled down at A-Bomb, "Well done, Champion of Champions. Victory is yours!" Mongul congratulated A-Bomb for winning the contest.

But A-Bomb looked a bit unenthused, "Uh, thank, I guess, so, uh… What'd I win?" He asked, wondering what his prize for winning was.

Mongul reaches the bottom of the stairs and walked over to A-Bomb, as his hands behind his back. "Your prize is that you can now leave." Mongul told A-Bomb, blunt as he reached him,

But A-Bomb looked confused, "What, what'd you mean?" He asked, confused on why the prize is that he can leave.

Mongul then actives a holo-screen and on the screen, was a video image that had Ninja, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Aquagirl, Kaede, Blue Beetle and Agent Venom, all in separate energy cages, showing this to A-Bomb.

"You may be the winner but the losers are mine to keep…" Mongul told A-Bomb,

A-Bomb wide-eyed in shock to see his friends in cages, as the holo-screen then switches off, as A-Bomb's face then gets a fierce grimace.

"… And with your friends, fighting for me at War World, they will make me feared throughout the galaxy!" Mongul said, as he smiled, evilly.

A-Bomb stares dumbfounded for a second, then cocks his head and puts on a taunting half-smile, as he had an idea. "How can you be feared across the galaxy if you don't have me, the Champion of Champions?" A-Bomb tells Mongul, in a smug tone of voice.

This catches Mongul flat-footed, as he crouches down a bit, to A-Bomb's lever, as h takes a look at the spikey, blue hulk. "You are quite skilled…" Mongul mentioned, as A-Bomb was making a good point.

A-Bomb had a confident smile on his face, "Then maybe the game isn't over." He tells him,

"The game is never over!" Mongul told A-Bomb,

A-Bomb smiled, as he lifted up his right arm and raised up his index finger, "One last round, if I win, all my friends go free, but if you win, you win me and I'll go without a fight, winner take all?" A-Bomb told him, as he then crosses his arms.

Mongul smiled, as he stood up, "A-Bomb Vs. Mongul! Let the contest begin!" Mongul yelled out,

As he lifted up his arm up and tosses them down at A-Bomb, as he quickly jumped aside, dodging the attack, as Mongul's fists smashes into the floor, A-Bomb rolled on the floor before getting back up as he then charges at Mongul and leaps out and tackled Mongul in the stomach and both go flying across the chamber, A-Bomb smashes Mongul against the wall.

A-Bomb then starts to toss his fists, one at a time, punching Mongul across his face, side to side, but then, after A-Bomb tosses his right fist, Mongul catches it in his left hand and hold him there, A-Bomb looked at him, as Mongul works his jaw back and forth a bit, as he then grabbed A-Bomb by the face with his right hand and then quickly turned himself around, and smashes A-Bomb against the wall.

Mongul then begins to deliver punch after punch, hitting A-Bomb's stomach, with powerful strength, which smashes A-Bomb against the wall, cracking it more and more, until Mongul pulled back his right fist, and with one final swing, Mongul punches A-Bomb, smashing him through the wall and sending A-Bomb flying to the next room.

A-Bomb tumbled on the ground until he stopped, laying on his belly, as he slowly pushes himself up, as he lifted his head and sees Mongul, standing before him,

"I win! I always win!" Mongul yelled out,

But then, A-Bomb quickly got back up and delivers a powerful right punch, hitting Mongul in the stomach sending him to the wall, smashing into it.

A-Bomb had a confident smile on his face, as he looked at Mongul, "Not this time." He told him,

As Mongul then recovers and charges at A-Bomb, and tosses his right fist at him, where he side-steps to the left, dodging his fist, as Mongul then tosses his left fist at A-Bomb, as he dodges that by side-stepping to the right, as A-Bomb then delivers right punch, hitting Mongul in the side of his stomach.

Then Mongul grabbed both of A-Bomb's shoulders and then charges towards a wall, pushing him in the front, they reach the wall and Mongul smashes A-Bomb through it, into the next room.

The two of them tumbled on the ground, before stopping, as they lying on the floor, A-Bomb lifted his head up and saw, on the side of the room, was Ninja, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Aquagirl, Kaede, Blue Beetle and Agent Venom, all in their energy cages.

A-Bomb smiled as he and Mongul gets back on their feet, as Mongul then had a shocked look on his face, as he saw where they were.

A-Bomb smiled at Mongul, "Thanks, you brought me to where I wanted to go." A-Bomb told Mongul, as he turned his head to the left and saw a control panel, as he knew that control panel operated the cages, and he had a way to free his friends.

A-Bomb then goes into his ball form, and rolls towards the panel, at great speed, as Mongul saw this and charges after him,

Once A-Bomb was getting closer to the panel, he goes out of ball form and ran towards him, once he reaches it, he look at it, trying to figure out which button unlocks the cages.

But then Mongul reaches A-Bomb, as he turned and saw the huge alien, as he lifted his left fist up and tosses it down, at A-Bomb, but A-Bomb shifted himself to the left and quickly grabbed the back Mongul's head and pushes it down, smashing it against the control panel, damaging it a bit.

Sparks was flying off the panel, as White Tiger and Blue Beetle's cage was frizzing until they both shut off, as the two of them then quickly ran out, as they free.

Mongul then swung his right elbow, hitting A-Bomb in the face and sending him back a few feet, as his feet was dragged, as he regains his balance.

A-Bomb stood before Mongul, as Beetle then ran up and stands next to him, as he was facing Mongul as well,

Beetle smiled at A-Bomb, "Nice work," He told him,

But White Tiger was now SD, as she floats next to A-Bomb, as she had a look of anger in her eyes, as she was hitting her fists on A-Bomb's back.

"I TOLD YOU THERE WAS SOMETHING WEIRD ABOUT THIS GAME!" SD Tiger yelled out at A-Bomb, angry and annoyed at how all if this could have been avoided if he just listened to her, as she pounded her fists against A-Bomb's back.

Mongul then turned to face the three of them, as White Tiger changes back to normal, as he had a look of anger on his face, "Victory will be mine!" He yelled out,

While, Beetle transforms his left hand into a large hammer, while Tiger sharps both her claws, as A-Bomb moves up between them,

"Winning isn't everything!" A-Bomb told him,

As Kaikaina looked at them as she then pounded her right fist against the wall of her cage, "Boom! I said that, I gave words of advice!" She yelled out, in happiness.

Mongul growled as he then charges at them, ready to attack, as he reaches them, while White Tiger, A-Bomb and Blue Beetle leaps to the side, dodging him, Tiger then jumps on and lands on Mongul's back, as she begins to slash her claws against his back, hurting him, Mongul takes to reach his hands around his back, to grab her and get her off, but his arms couldn't reach her.

As A-Bomb and Beetle then charges at him, before Tiger quickly jumps off Mongul's back and A-Bomb then delivers a right punch to the face, pushing Mongul back, before A-Bomb steps to the side and Beetle then swung his left hammer hand and hits Mongul in the stomach, pushing him back more, as he was heading towards the control panel.

Then, A-Bomb and Blue Beetle then both charges at Mongul, and the two of them delivers a double uppercut, with A-Bomb using his right fist and Beetle using his left hammer hand, hitting  
Mongul square in the jaw, which knocks Mongul off his feet and he then falls on the control panel, smashing and crushing it.

This causes Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Aquagirl, Kaede and Agent Venom's cages to switch off completely, freeing them all.

Mongul then slowly sits up, only to look up and see all ten heroes, staring down at the defeated alien.

Mongul had a look of shame on his face, "… I lose…" He said, announcing his defeat. As then he disappears in a flash of light and smoke.

* * *

A few hours later, now back at the domed chamber, A-Bomb, Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Aquagirl, Kaede, Blue Beetle and Agent Venom were all standing in the middle of the chambers.

"As far as I'm concerned..." A-Bomb said, as he puts his right hand on Beetle's shoulder as he smiled at him. "… You've got a place in S.P.D." A-Bomb told Beetle, as he was giving him a chance to join S.P.D.

Beetle smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it," He said, accepting his offer to join them,

Then White Tiger enters the chamber, as she walked over to them, as she was pressing some buttons on a holo-screen that was on her watch. "OK, I managed to sync my watch with Mongul's teleportation device and set the coordinates to teleport all of us, back to Earth." Tiger explained to everyone,

Ninja had a smug look in his eyes, as he puts both his arms around Aquagirl and Kaede's shoulders, a he had a flirty look in his eyes. "It's a shame you girls didn't get to see me in action, it would've made your legs all rubbery…" Ninja said, in a cocky one of voice.

"Well nobody got the chance to see Tiger whoop your butt, so we're all disappointed (!)" Metabee told Ninja, making fun of his lost to White Tiger, which made Ninja turned to give Metabee a cold scowl.

A-Bomb then held up his right hand to Blue Beetle, "Hey, listen, I'm sorry… I kinda acted like a total jerk." A-Bomb apologized to Beetle,

As Beetle takes A-Bomb's hand and shakes it, as the two of them smiled broadly, "We both did, besides, in the end, if it wasn't for your drive to win, you wouldn't have saved us." Beetle told A-Bomb, with a smile, as they let's go of each other's hand.

"Actually, I wasn't my drive to win, it was my drive to save my friends." A-Bomb said, as he looked at everyone, smiling,

Julie smiled as she nudges A-Bomb's left arm, as she smiled at him, "Cheesy… But sweet." Julie told A-Bomb, on the counts on how cheesy that was but also sweet.

"Alright, guys, everything's set up, everyone stand still." White Tiger said to everyone, as she finished preparing the teleporter to send them back to Earth and back home.

Then, all the teenage heroes all stood still, while Blue Beetle smiled up, as he held his arms up.

"Energize!" Beetle said, quoting a line from somewhere,

But White Tiger had a look of annoyance at hearing him say that. "Dork." Tiger called Beetle, as she presses a button on her watch,

Then everyone promptly disappear in smoke and lightning, as they were sent back to Earth.

But just a few seconds later, a blast of light goes off, after this one clears to show The Syndicate, comprised of Felix, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Toad, Poison Ivy and Killer Frost, along with four shadowy silhouettes.

Every looked confused on where they were or what was going on,

"Welcome! Champions!" The voice of Mongul was heard, which gets everyone's attention, as they looked up and sees the large alien, standing on top of his high dais, looking down at the teenage villains.

Toad turned to look Felix, "Yo, Felix…" He said,

"Yeah..?" Felix answered Toad, as he kept looking at Mongul,

"I have a bad feeling about this, man…" Toad said, looking a bit scared.

(Author's notes - NOTHING BUT ACTION BABY! Had real fun writing this one, and prepare yourselves for the next episode, as it's gonna take place on Halloween, and before you say, YES! I aware that I'm writing a Halloween episode in Spring, and I don't care, still, keep a watch out for this episode, 'cause it's gonna introduced one of my favorite Anime character, so keep an eye out for the next episode ;) Please be patient and favorite, comment and review please)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward/Gorem - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes - Batman: The Brave and the Bold

Aquagirl - Young Justice

Kaede Nagase - Negima!?

Agent Venom - Ultimate Spider-man

Mongul - Batman: The Brave and the Bold


	9. Ep 9 Six Ways To Sunday

It was Halloween in Jump City, it was the afternoon and in a pumpkin field, A-Bomb, Randy, Ava Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina were getting some last minute pumpkin shopping done,

Julie spy's a pumpkin on the ground and picks it up, with a cute smile on her face, "Ooo, how about this one!" Julie asked her friends, in a cutesy tone of voice.

Kaikaina and Metabee both shook their head in disagreement, "No way, it's too round, too plum, it's just too cute!" Kaikaina told Julie,

Ava then walks over to them, "I don't get why we're getting a pumpkin, nobody's gonna come all the way to the Triskelion to ask for treats, we're not even gonna be in SHED." Ava explained to them, as she crosses her arms.

Randy then comes in and puts his arms around Ava and Kaikaina's shoulders, as he smiled. "Yes, Av, tonight, S.P.D. are headin' too the Jump City High Halloween Bash! A night with music, partying, candy and the cheerleading squad dressed up as sexy vampires!" Randy yelled out in excitement,

Until Ava got annoyed with him and pushes him off her, knocking him into a pumpkin patch,

A-Bomb then walked up to his friends, "I'm only interested in the costumes, we get more and more awesome lookin' costumes each year." A-Bomb said, with a smile on his face, as he looked over his shoulder, "Right, Wash?" He asked Washington,

But the team saw Wash, as he facing away from them, as he just stared at a little cute and cuddling spider decoration, which was hanging from a web on the top of the pumpkin field's gate.

Wash just stared at the little cute spider decoration, being for kids it was, but to a soldier like Washington, it reminded him of something _much_ scarier.

* * *

(Flashback: 12 years ago)

* * *

On a distance planet in a restricted part of space,

On the surface of it, in a canyon, there were two young S.H.I.E.L.D. cadets were standing at the bottom of the canyon,

One of the cadets, were a 15 year old S.H.I.E.L.D. cadet named Washington.

The other one was a beautiful 16 year old girl, she was Caucasian, having a slender figure with shoulder-length black hair, having blue eyes and she has a long, thin and defined nose in height. As she was wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit,

The two cadets both looked up on the canyons and saw a bunch of shiny, purple webs that were on one end of a canyon and ended on another.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The girl asked Wash, as she turned to look at him.

The grey helmeted guy then turned to look at the girl, "Um... I guess... But what is it?" Wash asked her.

"It's obvious, Wash, its spider webs only these webs weren't done by an Earth spiders, it had to have been something bigger if it made a web that thick and long." The girl explained to Wash, as she looked at the webbing.

"Washington! Nico Robin!" A load and strict voice was heard, catching the attention of Wash and the girl named, Nico Robin.

The both of them saw a 19 year old S.H.I.E.L.D. cadet, as he was tall, strongly-built and was wearing full body armor, as his armor was yellow and was wearing a yellow helmet, complete identical in design as Wash's helmet.

"Get your head outta the clouds, we don't have time for sight-seeing, we're on a time schedule here!" The cadet told Wash and Robin, as he walked towards them.

"Uh... Lawrence, aren't you just a little worried on the possible outcome of S.H.I.E.L.D. finding out we're here and punishing us... Horribly..?" Wash asked the cadet named Lawrence, a little scared and nervously.

Lawrence then reaches Wash and Robin, and puts his right arm around Robin's shoulders and puts his left arm around Wash's, pulling them close to him.

While Lawrence chuckled a bit, "Heh-heh... You're not seriously getting cold feet now, are ya, Washington (?)" Lawrence joked, while Robin laughed a little with him,

Robin then leans over to look at Wash, "Aren't you even a bit curious about the archaeological finds that maybe hiding on this planet?" She asked him, smiling.

"Forget that! I'm talkin' about the warship! According to the S.H.I.E.L.D. archives, an S.H.I.E.L.D. cargo cruiser crashed on this planet a few years ago with a ton of valuable artifacts from various planets. If we find it and recover its cargo, we'll be able to sell it for a pretty penny and we'll all be set for life!" Lawrence explained to Wash and Robin.

As Lawrence let's go of Wash and him and Robin starts walking ahead, leaving Washington.

Wash shrugged his shoulders, "Or we could end up in S.H.I.E.L.D. Maximum Security Prison if they find out we were here without any authorization (!)" Wash tried to warn the two of them, "And not to mentioned, it's illegal to sell off S.H.I.E.L.D. cargo, even if it's been missing for years!" Washington added as well,

As they were walking, Lawrence and Robin both looked at Wash, while Lawrence chuckled,

"Heh-heh, OK, fine, if you're too _scared_ , then you can just wait in the ship (!)" Lawrence joked, making Robin laugh a bit at that.

Wash then sighed in annoyance as he walked after them, "Well, somebody needs to make sure you two don't do anything stupid." Wash tells them, as he catches up to them.

Lawrence and Robin stopped walking and turned to look at Washington,

"We don't need a babysitter, Wash (!)" Lawrence joked,

But then, the ground under their feet started to shake, catching all of them off-guard, they all looked down and saw that the ground was starting to crumble, causing Wash, Robin and Lawrence to fall through the ground, into a underground tunnel.

The three of them falls to the ground below, screaming as they fell; they reached the ground and land on their backs.

Wash groaned in pain, as he lifts himself up and looks to see if Robin and Lawrence were OK. Wash sees that Lawrence was lifting himself up, and looks at Wash.

"What?" He said to Wash, in what he was looking at.

But then, the echo of something chattering, deep within the dark tunnel, catches their attention.

Robin stands up, as she looked at the tunnel, "You hear that..?" She asked Wash and Lawrence, as they stood up as well.

Wash turned his head to where the noise was coming from, "Sounds like it coming from in the tunnel." He said,

The chattering was getting loader, as Wash then presses the side of his helmet and turns on his helmet light.

* * *

(Flash-forward: Present)

* * *

Then, as Wash snapped back to reality, in-front of him was A-Bomb, who was covered in a white sheet with eye-holds cut into it.

"Boo!" A-Bomb said to Wash,

"Gah!" Wash quickly jumped back, away from A-Bomb, as he jumped from seeing A-Bomb standing right in-front of him.

When Wash quickly calmed down, he saw, Julie, Ava, Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee, all looking at him, with confusion.

"You OK, Wash?" Metabee asked him,

Wash then shook his head, while he held his hands up. "I'm fine, just... Just don't sneak up on me like that..." Washington tells A-Bomb, who pulls the sheet off him.

Wash then turned around and walked away, while the team just looked at him.

But Kaikaina lifted up her right fist at A-Bomb, who gives her a fist-bump. "Nice scare, A-B," Kaikaina complemented A-Bomb on making Washington flinch.

* * *

A few hours later, it was now night and at the Triskelion island, inside the SHED,

Team S.P.D. was in their Halloween costumes, ready for the party.

A-Bomb was dressing in a complete black ninja costume with a mask that coved his mouth and had a hole for his eyes to see through, as he was watching some TV, as he sat on the couch.

Sitting next to him was Metabee, wearing a brown cowboy hat with a hole on the top, as his horn was sticking through it, while wearing a poncho, which covered his whole body. As Metabee was dressed as a cowboy, while he was watching TV with A-Bomb,

Sitting on the floor, leaning her back on the arm of the couch, was Kaikaina, as she was dressed in 60s hippy clothing, with a multi colored shirt with a peace sign on it, and a pair of blue jeans with sandals.

Entering the living room area, was Ava, who was still wearing her normal clothes, but she had a large piece of paper hanging by a sting that was around the back of her neck, the large paper was a hanging chad.

Ava just looks at A-Bomb, Metabee and Kaikaina with annoyance, "So, are we seriously waitin' on Julie and Cunningham? It's taken them near half an hour to get in their costumes and the party starts in 30 minutes!" She tells them, annoyed.

Kaikaina turned to look at Ava and the hanging chad, "What are you supposed to be?" She asked her, as Kaikaina didn't get why Ava just had a piece of large paper hanging from her neck.

Ava rolled her eyes as she sighed, "I'm not supposed to be anything, I'm a Hanging Chad, and if you knew about ballots then it would be funny for you." She told them,

"Hey! What The Juice!?" The sound of Randy's voice catches their attention as they turned and saw him, as he was wearing the bottom end of a cow costume, but he was wearing his normal clothes on the top.

A-Bomb and Kaikaina were both confused on why Randy was only wearing the bottom part of a cow costume, while Ava had an un-emotional look in her eyes as she narrowed them at Randy.

"So, do I wanna asked what you are..(?)" Ava asked Randy, coldly.

Randy then walked over to Metabee, hawking over him, with a serious look on his face, as he looked at the Medabot, from behind the couch.

"You said you were gonna be the cow's head, Bee!" Randy complained at Metabee,

Metabee closed his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders, "I know, Randy, but the cowboy look has got _Style!_ " Metabee replied at him, with a cool look in his eyes

"Hey, guys, I'm ready!" The sound of Julie's voice catches their attention as they turned and saw her,

A-Bomb, Metabee and Randy all widen their eyes as they saw Julie's costume,

Julie had her sliver hair down as she was wearing a black witch's hat that coils around at the end, as she was wearing a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, as there were long, open sleeves on her arms that revealed her hands and shoulders. And wearing a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes,

Julie was dressed up as a witch, as she twirls around to give her friends a good look.

She smiled at her friends, "How do I look? Cute, huh?" Julie smiled, asking their opinion on her witch costume.

But A-Bomb just started at Julie, completely speechless on how cute and attracting Julie looked in the witch costume.

"Hamma, hamma, hamma... I mean, you look great, Jule!" A-Bomb quickly said, nervously.

But then, Randy and Metabee turned their heads to the side and saw Washington, sitting at the table, going over some mission reports. The two of them turned too looked at each other, and had a sneaky look in their eyes.

Randy then walked over to the wall, where there was a piece of sting that was tied up with a small hook in the wall, he starts untying it and grabbed hold of the rope and quickly lowered it.

Wash was writing on the reports, minding his own business, but then, from up above, a little cute spider decoration dropped down on a sting and hanged there, right at Wash's face.

Wash saw the spider and gasped in shock, as he quickly jumped out of his chair and pulled out his pistol and started shooting at the spider decoration, blasting it like a mad man.

Everyone all jump at seeing Wash shoot the stuffing out of the spider decoration,

"Whoa, whoa! Wash, calm down, it's just a prank!" A-Bomb tells Wash, as he stands up and held his right hand out, pointing at him.

Wash then stopped shooting as the spider was nothing but small pieces of fluff, while Wash was slowly breathing, as his heart was beating like crazy. He looked at the remains of the spider until he turned and saw Randy, who was still stand by the wall, who looked at Wash with confusion.

Wash then points his index finger at Randy, "I thought I told you not to sneak anything up on me!" He yelled at Randy,

Randy then held up both his hands, "Whoa, sorry... sorry, Wash... I just thought it would be funny..." Randy apologized to Wash,

Ava rises up her right eyebrow as she had a suspicious look on her face. "Are you sure you're OK, Wash?" She asked him,

Wash calmed down a bit, as he lowered his hand and turns to look at the remains of the spider decoration, getting lost in his memories as he just stared at it.

* * *

(Flashback: 12 years ago)

* * *

Inside the cave, Washington, Nico Robin and Lawrence were walking down the long, dark tunnel, as Wash had his helmet's lights on, while Robin and Lawrence were holding up some flashlights.

As they were walking, Lawrence looked around, "Nah! I got a good feelin' that pretty soon, when we find that cargo ship, we'll be swimmin' in caviar and other things that rich people eat!" Lawrence said, sounding into it.

Robin turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, "I'm more of an _'Expensive spa treatment'_ type of girl." Robin mentioned to Lawrence, as they walked.

But Wash stopped as he quickly turned around to face Lawrence and Robin, as he puts his right index's finger on his helmet's faceplate. "Shh! I hear something..." Wash whispered to them, as they stopped and the three of them looked around, shining their lights around the tunnel.

Then, something crawled passed them, in the shadows, while it chittered, causing them to quickly turn to see where that chattering came from.

"Over here..." Robin whispered as she shined her flashlight.

Wash turned to look at her, "Where's it coming from..." He whispered, as the chattering was getting closer.

But then, from behind Wash, something large came up to him, as Wash, Robin and Lawrence all turned and shined their light on, revealing it to be a giant spider, hanging on a web, as it was facing them.

The spider the opens up its fangs and Wash quickly jumped out of the way,

"Look out!" He yelled, as the spider shoots out of its mouth,

The web head towards Robin, which hits her, knocking her into a wall, as the web was wrapped around her. Robin falls to the ground and lays there, unconscious,

Wash turned and saw Robin, on the ground, and he then turned and saw the giant spider, he quickly pulled out his blaster pistol and starts shooting it, causing the spider to roar in pain.

Lawrence ran over to Robin to help her, as he reached her, he pulls out a knife and quickly cuts the web, freeing Robin, as she comes to and sits up, slightly dazed.

"Bah! I take it back, this stuff isn't so beautiful!" Robin complained, as she looked annoyed. But then, Robin heard chattering, which causes her to looked passed Lawrence's shoulder, "Look out!" She yelled out, as she pointed at something.

Lawrence turns and sees the giant spider, standing before him, as it pulls its head back and shots it forward at Lawrence, hitting him with great force, smashing him against the wall, knocking him out, as the spider pulls back and he falls to the ground.

The spider then walks towards Robin, as she backs up from it, but then, Wash jumped on its back, causing the spider to roar out in shock as it starts moving around, trying to shake Wash off it.

Robin watched what was happening, until she turned and saw the unconscious Lawrence and saw his assault rifle that was on his back, she quickly ran over and grabbed the rifle.

The spider then tosses it body around, finally causing Wash to get tossed off its back, sending Wash flying into a wall.

The spider then turned to look at Robin, who was aiming the assault rifle at the giant spider, as it then shoots out a web from its mouth, by Robin quickly jumped to the side, dodging it, as she rolls on the grounds quickly gets back up.

Robin looked up and saw some stalagmites that was just above the giant spider, Robin smiled as she aimed the rifle at the stalagmites and starts shooting at them, until one of them broke off the ceiling and falls towards the spider, smashing through its body, killing it.

Robin smiled in victory as she lowered the rifle, as Wash and Lawrence got back up and walked towards her,

"I think... We just got out-classed, Lawrence..." Wash mentioned, as he was rubbing the back of his helmet.

Robin smiled at Lawrence as she hands him back his assault rifle. "I'm starting to get an idea on why _this_ planet is off-limits." Robin tells him, still smiling,

"And why we need to get outta here, whatever's in that cargo ship, isn't worth putting our lives on the line, we should head back the way we came, before any more of those spiders finds us." Washington tells the two of them.

"Aww, come on, guys… We came this far, give me one good reason why we should just pack up and go home?" Lawrence said, as he still wanted to find the cargo ship.

But then, from behind Wash, three more giant spiders landed behind him, hawking at them, while Wash tiled his head to the right and then turned his head to look at Lawrence.

"How about three (?)" Wash asked Lawrence, sarcastically,

Lawrence then quickly aimed his rifle at the giant spiders and starts shooting them, while Wash ran behind him and joined up with Robin.

"GO! I'll cover you're retreat!" Lawrence told Wash and Robin, as the two of them starts running down the tunnel, until they reach a fork in it, splitting up in two tunnels, Robin ran through one while Wash ran into the other.

"NICO ROBIN!" Wash yelled out, as he ran,

* * *

(Flash-forward: Present)

* * *

"Wash!" The sound of Julie's voice, snaps Wash out of his flashback, as he turned his head and saw team S.P.D., as they all looked at him, as if he just saw a ghost.

Randy awkwardly held his right thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the doors to the SHED. "We're going, now." He tells him,

"You wanna come with us?" Metabee offered Wash,

But Wash shook his head, "Ah, no thanks, I'm good, you guys go, I'll be alright." Wash assures them,

The gang hesitated on leaving as they looked at Wash, until they all turned around and walked towards the doors, leaving the SHED, while Kaikaina was holding a picket-sign the said _'FREE LOVE'_.

While Wash watched them walk out of the SHED, while his arms were crossed.

* * *

Now walking down the suburbs of Jump City,

The team was walking down the street, heading to the school, in the streets, little kids in costumes were all over the place, going door to door, trick or treating.

Randy had a sly smile on his face, as they walked, "Ah, Halloween night, that only night where kids trespass on people lawns, demanding to be given candy, with the threat of egging their house." Randy said, proudly.

Julie smiled at Randy, as she turned to look at him. "You think we could get some candy on the way?" She asked.

Ava looked at her, "Julie, the party's is going to have nothing but candy, and besides, aren't you a little old to trick or treat." She told Julie,

But as they were walking, Randy turned his head to the side and saw, standing on a roof of one of the houses. Randy quickly stopped walking as his eyes widen with a blank look in them, as he didn't say anything, as he just, he just stood there, completely babbling like a total idiot as his eyes were completely blank as he was staring at the thing.

A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all noticed Randy, as he was acting weird.

"Randy, are you OK?" Kaikaina asked him,

Randy slowly lifted his hand up, pointing at the roof of the house, "It was… Beautiful… And HOT!" Randy said, completely in love.

Then A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked at where Randy was pointing, and just saw that there was nobody was there.

"There's no one there, Cunningham." Ava told Randy, as he quickly snaps out of it.

"What? But… There was someone there, she was hot… SO HOT!" Randy yelled out, looking heartbroken.

Kaikaina shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Randy, "Maybe you seein' thing," She mentions to him.

But Randy shook his head, "No way, my brain would never trick me into imagining a girl that hot!" Randy complained,

But everyone just shrugged him off, as they continued walking, leaving Randy, just standing there, until he runs up to catch up with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Triskelion Island, inside the SHED,

Wash was in the kitchen, making himself a drink, he then sits at the table, as he was about to take a sip of his drink, he felt something in the pit of his gut that something was wrong, something that was wrong.

Wash puts his drink down and stands up, he walked out of the SHED and hops on his motorcycle and drives off.

As he went through the gate, Wash was getting lost in his thoughts, as he remember something,

* * *

(Flashback: 12 years ago)

* * *

Inside the cave, Wash got separated from Robin and Lawrence, and he was walking around the tunnels, looking for them.

"Robin! Lawrence!" Wash called out their names, but there was no response.

Wash was really getting worried about them, until he turned and gasped in shock as he saw, just a few feet from him, was a giant cargo ship, which was badly damaged with holes in its surface.

Wash looked shocked at see it, "The S.H.I.E.L.D. cargo ship…" He said, amazed that it was real.

Wash then enters it, through a hold and searches around the ship, hoping that Robin and Lawrence came by here. The insides of the ship had tons of spider webs, hanging from the walls and the ceiling.

"Lawrence… Robin..?" Wash called out, quietly as he walked around,

He then stopped as he saw large cargo crates, "The ship's cargo, huh, Lawrence was right." Wash said to himself,

Wash then continues walking, until he sees some small oval shaped, webbed covered eggs, which were sitting at the corner.

"Eggs..?" Wash said, as he looks at the webbed covered eggs.

But then, one egg opens up, and inside a small baby spider crawls out of it, Wash quickly pulled out his blaster pistol, ready for a fight, but as he pulls back, he accidently backs up into a spider web, getting caught and stuck in it.

"Gah!" Wash yelled out, as he drops his blaster and struggled to get free from the web to no avail.

Then more baby spiders start hatching from their eggs, and began crawling towards Wash,

But then some blaster shots were fired, which hits and kills the baby spiders, Wash turned his head and saw Robin, while she was holding her blaster as she runs up to Wash to help him.

"I'd figured I'd find you here." Robin said to Wash, as she aimed her blaster at the web and shoots it, cutting it down, freeing Wash from it.

But then, tons of fully grown spiders came and surrounded the two cadets,

Wash and Robin quickly start running from the horde of giant spiders, as they chased after them.

They ran up to a large cargo crate and quickly climbed up it, reaching the top, the spiders were still coming after them, but Wash quickly reached his right hand to his belt and pulls out a grenade and throws it at the ship's fuel lines.

Wash and Robin quickly sets their blasters to grappling hooks, and shoots them upward, through a hole in the ceiling that leads to a cliff edge, the hook pulls them up, as the grenade hits the fuel lines, exploding on contact, which causes the fuel lines to blow up, expanding the explosion, killing most of the spiders.

Wash and Robin was pulled out of the shop, through the hole, escaping the explosion by the skin of their teeth.

Robin looked down and watched at the inside of the ship, exploding and killing most of the spiders. "Good job on the fuel line, Wash," Robin said to Wash, as a large explosion shook the cave a bit. "Now let's find Lawrence and-"

But then, Robin's rope snapped, catching her off guard and causing her to fall back down to the ship, as she held out her hand, she screamed as Robin pummeled.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Robin screamed as she fell through the hold, back in the ship.

Wash saw this and held out his right hand, as the grappling hook was still pulling him up, "ROBIN!" Wash yelled out, as she reaches the ship and disappears in an explosion.

Wash reaches the cliff and climbs up it, he stands up and turns to sees Lawrence, running towards him, Wash then turned and looked down and saw, from afar, in the ship, Robin standing as she shooting her blaster at the spiders, as they were surrounding her.

"Robin!" Wash yelled out, as he leans over, as if he was going to jump off the cliff and help her.

But Lawrence grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulls him back, away from edge.

"Wash, we need to go!" Lawrence tells Wash, as he pulls him away from the cliff.

But Wash was struggling, "We have to help her!" Wash retorts back, not wanting to leave Robin behind.

Then both Wash and Lawrence saw from afar, Robin as she was still fighting back to spiders, until an explosion covers the entire ship.

"The whole ship this gonna blow, MOVE!" Lawrence yelled at Wash, warning him about the impending danger.

Wash saw Robin, as she was fighting for her life, but he knew if they tried to save her, they'll die as well. Hatefully, Wash and Lawrence turned and ran into a tunnel, leaving Robin to fight the rest of the spiders, until the fuel lines finally ignite, causing a large explosion to blow, with Robin near it.

Wash and Lawrence ran as fast as they could, to escape the explosion,

* * *

On the planet's surface, the ground was shaking as the explosion from underground was causing the ground to crack up, until a large, gigantic explosion blasted out of the ground, shaking the surface with great force.

Then a fist punches out of the ground, Lawrence and Wash climbs out of the ground and stands up, the two of them turned and saw the large explosion.

"We have to go back for Robin!" Wash said, as he thinks that was a slim chance they can still save Robin.

But Lawrence lifted up his left wrist, and presses a button on part of his wrist armor, then a holo-screen appear, that had a scanner on the entire area.

"I'm not picking up her wrist communicator… She's… gone…" Lawrence told Wash, straight and firm.

Wash just stood there, completely frozen as he watched the smoke go up from where the ship and Robin use to be.

Nico Robin… his ally… his friend… dead… and he chose to leave her...

* * *

(Flash forward: Present)

* * *

Washington was driving down the streets of Jump City, trying to get his mind off what he was thinking.

* * *

Meanwhile, the team was still in the suburbs, getting closer to Jump City High,

"So, you think that after the party, we should rent a scary movie?" Metabee asked, as they walked down the streets.

But Ava shook her head, "Nah, most scary movies are just about creepy houses where there just some kind of supernatural monster that picks the gang or family off, one by one, you can just tell what's gonna happen before it happens." Ava explained,

But A-Bomb shook his head as he didn't agree to that, "No way, it doesn't matter if scary movies now a day are a little bit predictable, but they'll still be able to make ya jump and scream." A-Bomb replies, smiling proudly.

As Kaikaina leans over to look at Ava, as he raised her index finger, "And not in the fun way," She mentioned.

As they were walking, Randy turned his head to the side and saw a tree, but also saw someone, leaning on it, Randy widen his eyes as his mouth dropped as he stopped walking and just stared at the person, with completely blank look in his eyes, as he starts babbling like an idiot.

A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all stopped and turned around to see Randy, as he was just staring at something.

Ava sighed with annoyance as she rolled her eyes, "Again, Cunningham (?)"

A-Bomb then walked over to Randy, and stands next to him, as A-Bomb looked at him. He then turned to face where Randy was facing and then A-Bomb's eyes widen as well with a blank look and as his jaw behind his ninja mask dropped.

Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee sees that A-Bomb and Randy were both babbling like idiots, the four of them walked over to the two.

"What's wrong with you two?" Metabee asked, as Julie waved her hand in-front of Randy, in hopes of snapping him out of his trance.

"Whoa!" Kaikaina said, as she looked at where Randy and A-Bomb were staring at, as Julie, Ava and Metabee turned to look with them.

Standing by the tree, was a 28 year old woman, tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. She was wearing a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots. While she had her head facing down, as her cowboy hat hid her face.

Julie, Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee can now see why A-Bomb and Randy became babbling idiots.

"Well, that explains it," Julie said, as she looked at the woman.

Ava narrowed her eyes as she glares at the woman, "Have you been following us?" She said to the woman, wanting to know.

But the woman didn't say anything, she actually giggled a little, as she slowly raised up her head, revealing her face to them, as she had a familiar face, as she had a gently smile on it.

"I just happen to be looking for something else... but I guess it wouldn't hurt meeting new people." The woman replied back, as she begins to walk towards them.

But then Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all got in a ready stance, while A-Bomb and Randy were still just standing there, dazed and hypnotized by her beauty and body.

"Who are you?" Metabee tells her, as he glares at her.

But the woman was still smiling, as she walked towards Randy and A-Bomb, and lifts both her hands up, touching the bottom of both Randy and A-Bomb's chins with one hand on each of them. Sliding them upward, with A-Bomb and Randy following her hands, as they both smiled like doofuses, with love hearts in their eyes.

"I go by many names... but the one name that strikes to be the most popular one..." The woman said, as her hands reaches the ends of Randy and A-Bomb's chins, and both of them then fell down and landed, face first into the ground.

As the woman turned too looked at Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, "... Miss All Sunday..." She said, introducing herself, as she smiled.

Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked at the loved-dazed A-Bomb and Randy as they were still on the ground, with hearts in their eyes and love hearts were flying around them.

"I was sent by my employer to retrieve something of great value." Miss All Sunday tells them,

Ava narrowed her eyes, while Julie Kaikaina and Metabee were helping Randy and A-Bomb off the ground.

"And I'm gonna take a guess to say that, your employer has a dress code that involves himself wearing a skull mask..?" Ava said to her, as she knew who sent Miss All Sunday,

Miss All Sunday kept smiling,

"Taskmaster…" Metabee said, figuring out quickly,

Ava then turned to look at A-Bomb and Randy, as she raised up her right hand and slaps both of their cheeks, with great power and force, smacking their faces to the side of where Ava slapped, snapping them out of their trance.

Randy and A-Bomb rubbed their red cheeks with painful looks on their faces. "Oww…" Randy said in pain.

Ava glared at the two of them, "Wake up; we've got a fight on our hands!" Ava told A-Bomb and Randy, looking annoyed,

Miss All Sunday looked at the Hanging Chad around Ava's neck, and chuckled a bit, "A _'Hanging Chad'_ … That pretty funny…" She mentioned to Ava, as she thought that was funny.

Ava and Randy then ran towards a bush and leaps into it, as then, White Tiger and Ninja leaps out, as Tiger ditched her Hanging Chad and Ninja got out of his cow costume, as they ran to join their team, as they were all facing Miss All Sunday, ready for a fight.

"If you're an associate to Taskmaster, then we're gonna have suggest that you turn yourself in, and come over quietly." Tiger told her, as she sharpens her claws.

But Miss All Sunday only laughed, as she looked at them, "Are you threating? Because I think I can take you." She told them, confidently.

The team looked confused; she said that she can take them, when she knows she's outnumbered by six to one.

Kaikaina then tosses her picket sign to the side, as she was takes out her twin blasters and stepped forward, towards her, "OK, listen lady, I don't know if you know but the basic gist of it, but how it goes is that we meet the bad guy, we fight the bad guy, we beat the bad guy and go home to finish some kind of mischief we were doing before. So if you like that way your face is right now, I'd give up and just-" Kaikaina said, but was cut off,

As she was stopped from stepping any further, as her right leg was stopped, as if something was holding her leg down, Kaikaina turned and looked down at her right leg, and to her and everyone else's surprise, a human arm was sticking out of the ground, as it was holding on to Kaikaina's leg.

And then more arms appears on Kaikaina's body, as they grab and retraining her arms and legs, as Kaikaina then dropped to her knees and fall to the ground, as the arms kept retraining her.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Tiger, Julie and Metabee looked shocked as they saw more arms appearing in a line, as one arm picks up one of Kaikaina's blasters and start to pass it along to an arm to another, until the blaster reaches Miss All Sunday as she takes the blaster and holds it up with her left hand, as she gave the team of teens an amused smile.

Then more arms appear on Metabee and Ninja, grabbing and restraining them, as they then fall to the ground, as they were retract,

Looking at the restrained Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee, they knew that Miss All Sunday was doing that, creating and control those arms, "How are you doing that?" A-Bomb said as he looked at Miss All Sunday.

Miss All Sunday then lifted up her right arm and holds it up, as then three more arms appeared on her elbow, as it looked like a wind-mill made out of arms, while she looked at them. "A unique ability giving to me, allowing me to produce my body parts on any surface including my own body, other bodies, and other objects," Miss All Sunday explained her unique powers to them, as she smiled.

Julie's eyes then go Blank White Eyes, as her nose disappears as she looked uncomfortable, "OK, that's really creepy!" She cried out, as the power to create arms and produce them on any surface, like a zombie's arm as it's sticks out of the ground, was really creepy.

White Tiger then gets into a readied stance, as she narrowed her eyes at Miss All Sunday, "Creepy or not, you're going down!" Tiger told her, as she then charges towards Miss All Sunday, as the arms on… her arm (A/N: Wah-ha!) disappears like flower pedals.

Tiger reaches her and then starts swinging her claws at Miss All Sunday, as she was quickly dodges her attacks, managing to kept up with Tiger's speed, moving as if was wasn't ever trying to dodge, until, on Tiger's back, an arm appears and grabbed her left arm, holding it and retraining it, which made Tiger turn her head to the left and see her arm be held back.

Then two arms appears on the back of both if White Tiger's legs and then they grabbed Tiger's ankles and pulls on them, making her drop to her knees, as then another arm appears on her back and then grabbed Tiger's right arm, holding her back, retraining her.

White Tiger struggled to get free, as she lifted up her head and sees Miss All Sunday, as she stares down at her, smiling, while A-Bomb and Julie stared at her, with shocked looked at how she managed to take down Tiger so easily.

"Each of you shows skill... But I've been doing this longer..." Miss All Sunday told then, as she held up Kaikaina's blaster in her left hand.

But then, a shot was fired, and hits the blaster, knocking out of her hand, completely catching Miss All Sunday off-guard, as she quickly pulled her hand back, as her right hand touches it to aid it, to make sure it wasn't hit.

This causes her to lose her concentration and the arms retraining Tiger, Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee quickly disappears, freeing them, as they quickly get back up and ran to A-Bomb and Julie.

The shot came from behind A-Bomb and Julie, as the ninja-dressed Hulk and the witch-dressed girl turned and saw Washington, as he was holding his assault rifle, aiming it at Miss All Sunday.

"Come over, quietly, if you try to do anything, I will shoot." Wash told Miss All Sunday, as he aimed his rifle at her.

Miss All Sunday looked up and saw Wash, as she widen eyed in shock, at the sight of Wash, left her speechless, "Washington..." She whispered to herself in shock,

"I repeat, come over, quietly or I will have to use force." Washington told her, as he was not going to repeat himself again.

But then, from the sky, a spotlight shines down at Miss All Sunday, which immediately gets everyone's attention, as they looked up and saw, that it was a black jet, hovering in the sky, over Miss All Sunday, as the light was coming off the belly of the jet, while a rope ladder was being lowered as it reaches Miss All Sunday.

She then quickly grabbed on to the rope ladder and the jet then ascended upward, with her, as it flew away with her, leaving team S.P.D. and Washington standing there, looking at the fleeing jet and Miss All Sunday.

"OK, can someone please tell me what the heck just happened?!" Metabee yelled out, as he turned to look up at his teammates.

Wash turns to look at the teens, "What happen, who was that woman?" He asked them,

White Tiger turned to face Wash, "She called herself _'Miss All Sunday'_ , and she's working for Taskmaster." She explained to him.

Ninja started chuckling like an idiot, "And she's pretty _'handsy'_ , if ya know what I mean!" Ninja chuckled, as he puts his left arm over A-Bomb's neck, as he and A-Bomb were chuckling as they through of how beautiful, hot and sexy Miss All Sunday was.

But then, Tiger and Julie punches both Ninja and A-Bomb in the back of their head, with Tiger punching Ninja and Julie punching A-Bomb, knocking to the floor, as Julie and Tiger's right fists were steaming, as well as both backs of Ninja and A-Bomb's heads was steaming from the fist's impact.

While Tiger and Julie had vein throbs on their heads, as they looked annoyed at how the two of them are acting like idiots at how attractive Miss All Sunday was.

"Why was she here?" Wash asked, as he wanted to know.

Kaikaina turned to look at Washington, "Well she did say she was looking for something, but that's all we know..." She tells him,

Wash then looked up and sees the sky and the direction the jet went, he now knew that the jet wasn't there to help her escape, it got here to take her somewhere she needed to go.

* * *

A few hours later, now at Jump City harbor, the black jet was landed on the ground, behind some shipping crates.

Standing outside the jet was Miss All Sunday, Killer Croc and Harley Quinn, as the three of them were walking across the docks.

"I didn't need you two to help me..." Miss All Sunday told the two teen villains as they walked.

But Croc scoffed, as he looked at her, "Yeah, and it looked like you had it all under control (!)" He said to her.

As the woman and the two teens were walking towards a shipping warehouse, as Croc walks ahead, towards the closed metal door, as he then drove both his hands into it, and then bends to open, as he steps through it, with Harley and Miss All Sunday walking behind him.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, there was hundreds upon hundreds of shipping crates, boxes and cargo everywhere, as the three of them were walking through the gaps of the stacked crates.

They then reach a large crate, which was the size of a truck, as Harley skips towards it, as she grinned happily.

Croc then walked over to it and grabbed on to the edge of the crate, as he then rips the side down, while then pushing and tossing the rest of the sides away, revealing that inside was a large, technological machine component.

"Boring! 'Cause of this, we're missin' out on all the trick or treatin'!" Harley complained, as she looked annoyed as she wanted to go trick or treating.

Killer Croc then turned to look at Miss All Sunday, "And you're sure this is what Taskmaster wants?" The mutant crocodile asked her.

Miss All Sunday began to walk up to the large machine part, as she had an unemotionally expression on her face. "Taskmaster was very explicit on how he needed this part for his plan," She explained to Croc and Harley,

"Yo!" The sound of Ninja's voice was heard, as Miss All Sunday, Croc and Harley turned and saw team S.P.D. and Agent Washington, standing before them, as all of them were ready for a fight. "The two for one stealing spree ended a month ago (!)" Ninja joked,

Killer Croc gritted his sharp teeth, while Harley takes of her mallet, while Miss All Sunday steps back, as she faced them,

"You two handle them; I'll prep the jet for the part." Miss All Sunday orders Croc and Harley, as she quickly ran to the exit,

Wash sees her making a run, "I'll get her!" He told team S.P.D. as he charges after Miss All Sunday, as he runs outside.

While Ninja and A-Bomb looked a little jealous that Wash gets to go after Miss All Sunday.

Then Harley and Croc then charges at them, as A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee charges at them, to fight.

* * *

Outside, Miss All Sunday was running to the jet, while Washington was chasing her, as he then takes out his assault rifle and aimed it at her, as he stopped.

"Stop!" Wash yelled out, which made Miss All Sunday stop running, "I will not hesitate to shoot you!" The fully armored man warned her.

While Miss All Sunday had her back faced to him, as she lightly laughed, as she slowly turned around to face him, as she gave him a smile.

"You won't shoot me, I'm possible the last person you'd ever want to shoot, Washington." Miss All Sunday told Wash, as she wasn't afraid of him,

Wash's head tilted up after hearing her say that, "How do you know my name..?" He asked, in a serious tone of voice, demanding to know. "… Who are you?"

Miss All Sunday then tiled her head down, as she raised up her right hand, to grabbed the top of her cowboy hat, "I'm hurt, Wash, hurt that you'd forget one of your oldest friends… Then again, you did remember Lawrence that day…" She told him, as she then removes her hat from her head, as she looked up and stared at Wash.

Wash was jolted back, in complete shock after hearing what she just said, at how she knew who he was and about Lawrence, every cell in his body was screaming that it couldn't be true, Miss All Sunday couldn't be who he was thinking of.

"N-Nico Robin..?!" Wash said, completely speechless, as he lowered his rifle at her, as he froze in place, in disbelief that Nico Robin, someone Wash thought was dead for 12 years, is standing here, alive and well and working for Taskmaster.

Nico Robin smiled darkly, as she nodded, as she puts her hat back on,

"But… How..? I though…" Wash couldn't say the right words,

* * *

(Flashback: 12 years ago)

* * *

A young Robin was lying on the ground, as she slowly opens her eyes, as she slowly sits up, as her jumpsuit had small tears in it, as she gets back up and sees that she was in a deeper, darker cave, as she desperately looked around to see if there was a way out.

 _'The explosion didn't kill me but it did trap me deeper within the caverns, with no way to escape, I tried to contact you and Lawrence but my watch was destroyed in the blast…'_ Robin explained what happened to her.

Robin looked terrified as she saw there was no way out, seeing that she was trapped in an underground cave with no way out.

* * *

(Flash forward: Present)

* * *

Wash and Robin was still looking at each other, as Robin was giving a cold scowl at Wash,

"Robin… I… If I knew that you were still alive, I would've-" Wash tried to say something but was cut off by Robin,

"Well you didn't! You just assumed that with my watch off-line, that meant I was dead, you just left without even attempting to try and find me… I spend three years underground, within the darkness, as everyday was a struggle to stay alive… But as the years went on, I began to lose my reason to try and stay alive, as I was prepared to accept death…" Robin told Wash, as she looked down, remembering the horror, pain and struggle she endured for those three years.

Wash then knew how she managed to escape the cavern and was working for Taskmaster. "So, Taskmaster must have found you and you allied yourself with him." Washington said taking a guess, as he knew that was right.

Robin narrowed her eyes at him, until she quickly leaps up and swings her right leg, kicking Wash across his head, knocking to the ground, as Robin lands on her feet, while she hawks down at him.

"At least I know where I stand with him…" Robin told him, coldly, as she then turned and ran to the jet.

* * *

Back in warehouse,

A-Bomb and Ninja were charging at Killer Croc, as A-Bomb and Croc grapples with each other, until Ninja came up from behind and jumps up and lands on Croc's back, as he quickly tied his scarf around Croc's jaws and pulls on it, which pulled Croc's head back, which gives A-Bomb an opportunity to deliver a right uppercut to the jaw, knocking Croc back.

While White Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie were fighting Harley Quinn, as she spinning her body around in a 360 spin, as she was also swinging her rocket mallet, as Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee kept their distance from her, as Julie steps forward and raised up her left forearm and once the mallet reaches her, Julie blocked it with her forearm, and then pushes the mallet back, which pushes Harley back.

But then, the wall explodes, which gets everyone's attention as they saw that the black jet, hovering through the large hole in the wall, as it was being piloted by Robin, as the belly of the jet deploys tow cables, as the hooks hit the ground, then, two machine guns was deployed on the roof of the jet and Robin then took aim at team S.P.D., as the team of teens saw this.

Then the guns started shooting at them, as one gun was shooting at A-Bomb and Ninja, while the other one was shooting at Julie, Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee, as each other them were running for the gun fire, as Ninja took cover behind A-Bomb, as A-Bomb stood to shield Ninja for the gun fire, as his armored skin was deflecting the gun fire.

As Robin was shooting at team S.P.D., Croc and Harley ran to the tow cables and grabbed the hooks, as they then ran to the large machine, to hook it up with the jet.

After them finished hooking the machine up, Croc and Harley then run to the back of the jet, as its cargo door opens, but before they could jump up to grabbed the door's edge, gun fire hits the frame of the jet, which made Croc and Harley turn around to where the shots came from, as did Robin, as she turned her body to the right to look over her chair and looked through the open door.

They saw Washington, as he was charging towards them, as he leaps up and tucked his legs in as his feet lands on Croc's head, knocking him back a few feet, before Wash pushed his legs up, launching himself upward, towards the jet, as he grabbed on to the open door and quickly pulls himself up, and gets on his feet.

Robin had a vengeful scowl on her face as she gets up and stands before Washington,

"I'm giving you a chance to stop this, Robin, if not, I will take you down." Wash warned Robin,

But Robin didn't reply, as she then charges towards Wash, as she held her right arm behind her, as another arm appears on her hand, as more and more arms appears, in a long, whip like way. As Robin then swung her arm whip at Wash, but he jumped out of the way, dodging her attack, as he rolled on the floor and gets back up.

Wash readies himself for a fight, but he then looked down and saw that four arms on the floor was grabbing on to Wash's ankles, holding him down, as he looked up and saw Robin, as she leap up and delivers a right kick to the head, knocking his off the jet, but he managed to grabbed Robin's right leg and pulled on her, causing her to fell out of the jet as well, as the two of them hits the ground.

Then, Killer Croc then held his right hand out, as Harley jumped up and lands on his hand, as Croc then tosses Harley upward towards the jet, where she grabs on to the door and climbs up, as Croc leaps up and grabbed on to the door and climbed up.

As the machine guns stop firing, as they both ran out of ammo, A-Bomb and Ninja sees this, while White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee leaped out from behind a large cargo box, with bullet holes on the side, as they see that the machine guns had just ran out of ammo.

Then team S.P.D. charges at the jet, as inside, Killer Croc takes the controls and turned the jet to face a wall, as he then press a button and fires two missiles at the wall, hitting and exploding on impact, blowing up the wall.

The explosion causes the warehouse to shake, as the roof was falling apart, the team stops and sees that the warehouse was falling apart, as the jet quickly flies through the wall, dragging the large machine part with it.

Once both the jet and machine part was outside, the jet then begins to fly upward, lifting the part off the ground, as Croc and Harley flies the jet, with the part, away.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all ran to the exit, but only for A-Bomb to stop and turn around to see Washington, as he was carrying Robin, bridal style, as he ran to the hole in the wall, managing to get himself and Robin out just in time, as A-Bomb turned and kept running to the exit, making it out.

As the entity of the warehouse falls apart to nothing but an pile rubble, team S.P.D. was standing outside, as all of them were pacing as they were tired.

"Everybody OK?" A-Bomb asked his team,

"Yeah…" Metabee said, as Kaikaina nodded,

"Where's Wash?" Julie asked, as she looked around and didn't find Wash anywhere.

* * *

But meanwhile, in another part of the harbor, Wash was walking down the gaps between two warehouses, still carrying Nico Robin as he then stops and puts her down, as she stood on her legs, looking down, in depression.

"Leave me alone… Everything I am now… Is because of you… YOU… Made me into this…" Robin told Wash, in a dark tone of voice, as she grabs her hat with her right hand and takes it off, lifting up her head and looked at Wash, giving him a grim scowl.

"I'm sorry, and I know that word will never be able to make up for what happened on that day and for what I did… but you shouldn't be working for Taskmaster, stay here, Robin, stay with us, let me earn back your trust…" Wash said to Robin, as he took her left hand and held it up, as he looked at her.

Robin stared at Wash with a bemused and surprised expression on her face, "Come closer, Wash… I need to tell you something…" She tells him, as her eyelids lowered a bit, as she stared at him.

Wash then leaned in closer to her, to hear what she need to saw,

But then, Wash gets electrocuted by something, "GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Wash yelled out in pain, as the electrocution came to a stop, as he lost consciousness and lets go of Robin's hand, as he fall backwards and hits the ground.

Reveal an arm on Robin's stomach, and the hand was holding a taser, that was used to electrocute Washington to unconsciousness, as the arm then puts the taser in the inside pocket of Robin's coat, as the arm disappears, as she gave the unconscious Wash an extremely cold glare.

"It'll be a long, long time before I put my trust in anyone, especially you, Washington…" Robin told him, as she'll never put faith in someone she will never trust, as she then puts her cowboy hat back on her head, as she turned around and began to walk away.

But she stopped mid-way as she turned her head to the right to get one look at the unconscious Wash, laying on the ground, as Robin had a brooding look, as she knew that this won't be the last her and Wash's paths with meet.

As Robin turned her head back and kept walking, into the shadows, disappearing within it.

Leaving Wash laying there,

* * *

An hour later, in the harbor, a ton of S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks and soldiers were cleaning up the wreckage, as team S.P.D. was standing in -front of Nick Fury,

"… So, what did they made off with?" Nick asked the teens, wanting to know what it was that was stolen.

"It was a prototype dark matter reactor; it was support to be transported to the Planet Terachnos." White Tiger explained to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. of the item that was stolen.

Julie turned to look at Tiger, "Why would Taskmaster send Croc and Harley to steal an unfinished reactor?" She asked, as she looked confused on why.

Metabee looked up to look at his teammates, "I don't know, but if it involves Taskmaster, that we know it's not good." The cowboy wearing Metabee told them,

A-Bomb turned around and saw Washington, as he was standing at the edge of the harbor, near the water, staring into the distance.

A-Bomb then walked over to him, "Uh… Hey Wash..?" He said,

As Wash turned his head to the left to look over his shoulder to look at A-Bomb, as he got his attention.

"That woman… Who was she..?" He asked him, as after he saw Wash save Robin, it was like those two knew each other.

But Wash didn't say anything, as he then turned his body around to face A-Bomb, "… An ghost… Of someone I once knew…" Wash told A-Bomb; sadden as he began to walk away.

As A-Bomb stared at Wash, as he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the deepest parts of space, Taskmaster's fleet of star-cruisers was flying across the stars.

In the main one, inside her cabin, Nico Robin was standing by her large window, with her hat and coat off her, as she stares at the stars.

Then, her door opens, revealing Taskmaster, as Robin turned around to look at the skull-masked man.

"A word of congratulations on succeeding on your mission, Robin," Taskmaster told Robin,

"Thank you," Robin told Taskmaster, with a straight face,

"With the reactor in our possession, my plan draws closer and closer." Taskmaster told her, "I was wise to take you under my wing," He mentioned to Robin,

"And I am grateful for it; I would have been dead if you hadn't found me." Robin added,

Taskmaster then turned around and was about to walk out of her cabin, "And never forget that…" He told her, with a cold and threating tone of voice, as he walked out of her cabin, as the door shut behind him.

Leaving Robin standing there, alone in her cabin, with a conflicted expression, as she then turned around and looked at her window, staring at the stars, as she couldn't stop think about Washington.

As they were once allies, now turned enemies on different sides of the conflict, she chose her side, but yet, she has a feeling that Wash haven't chosen his…

(Author's notes - I LOVE NICO ROBIN, due to the fact that I am not one of those anime fans who thinks a female is good, by the size of her plum meat bags! I love her character, her origin, her design and personally, I know that this is way off her right origin but in my story, there will be some characters with altered origins, it's in no way canon to the series, it's my own thing, really, REALLY happy on how this one came out and that Washington gets some depth. Please favorite, comment and review please and thank you)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Agent Washington - Red Vs. Blue

Miss All Sunday/Nico Robin - One Piece

Killer Croc - The Batman (2007)

Harley Quinn - The Batman (2007)

Lawrence Crock - Young Justice


	10. Ep 10 Hook Up, Shape Up

It was a nice afternoon at Jump City High, as in one of the classrooms; history was being taught, as the teacher was writing some stuff on the chalkboard, as the students were writing some of the things on the board on paper.

But sitting at the back of the class, Ava was resting her head on her left side, on her desk as she was fast asleep, as she couldn't stay aware due to her doing an all-night patrol last night and didn't get any sleep.

As Ava was in a deep sleep and dreaming of something…

* * *

(Ava's dream)

* * *

In her dream, in a large auditorium, this had full of people sitting at the seats,

On stage, there was a sophisticatedly dressed woman, who was holding a trophy in her right hand.

Now entering the stage was Ava, who was dress in a sophisticated looking green dress, as she walked over to the woman.

"Ava Ayala, for graduating both Harvard and Yale at the highest of honors, while also finding a cure for the common cold, and single handedly delivered the Asari councilor's baby. We awarded you the greatest honor of the galaxy." The woman said to Ava, as she smiled at her and handed her the trophy.

Ava takes the trophy and held it close to her, as she smiles happily, as the audience was all standing up to applause for her, as Ava turned to face the crowd, clapping and cheering for her.

"Thank you, thank you, I know, I deserve it!" Ava said, smiling, as she was waving to the audience, as they kept cheering for her.

Ava was so happy, as she held her trophy close to her,

But then from out of nowhere…

PARP!

The loud sound of a fart came from Ava, which quickly made her lose her smile, and replace it with a shocked and embarrassed look as the audience immediately stopped applauding for her, as they heard her fart.

Ava stood there, completely frozen, as she stared at the crowd, with Blank White Eyes, no nose, as her face was going completely red with embarrassment,

Then everyone in the auditorium started laughing at Ava, pointing their fingers at her, as they were laughing hard,

Ava completely froze up with embarrassment for their laughter at her, until the trapdoor that was underneath Ava's feet opens which drops Ava down, as she screamed as she plummeted down.

* * *

(End of Ava's Dream)

* * *

As Ava was stirring in her sleep,

"Ava! AVA!" The teacher yelled out, as she was looking at her,

Ava quickly wakes up and lifted up her head, as she had a look of panic on her face, " **I DIDN'T FART!** " Ava screamed out in terror,

This made everyone in the classroom stop writing and turned to look at Ava, as they looked weirded out at hearing her yell out that she didn't fart, as Ava had a look of embarrassment as she just humiliated herself by yelling that.

The teacher had a straight face, as she crosses her arms, "Thank you admitting that (!)" She told Ava, sarcastically.

As all the students in the class started laughing at Ava, as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!" The teacher yelled at Ava,

* * *

Ava was sent to the principal's office, as she was sitting on a chair, facing a desk, as there was a young woman in there with Ava,

The woman was Caucasian, as she had yellow-blonde hair that was tied into a pony at traveled down, stopping at her back, while her bangs were covering her ears, she had pale blue eyes and a very large bust, wearing a sleeveless white blouse and a full-length black skirt that covered her legs as she was in a wheelchair. The woman in the wheelchair was Centorea Shianus, the principal of the school.

As Centorea was at her desk, facing Ava, "This is now your 3th trip to my office this month, Ava; this isn't what I want to see." Centorea told Ava, as she gave her a serious glare.

Ava looked up, with a look of plead, "I'm sorry, I just… I have a lot of stuff going on… and… I'm-" She was then cut off, as Centorea held up her right hand.

"Ava, I do not want to hear any excuses… You have a keen mind and intellect, which many people would wish to have, but lately, your grades have begun slipping dramatically. You're late to most of your classes, to the point of not showing up at all, you're missing assignments and forgetting your homework deadlines and at the rare occasions where you do make it to class on time, you're asleep at your desk." Centorea told Ava, looking serious.

As Ava stared at her, before lowering her head, hanging it in shame, as she sighed depressingly, as Ava knew she was right. "Your right… I'm sorry…" Ava apologized,

Centorea crossed her arms, as she closes her eyes, "(Sign) Ava, I know what you're going through, I went through the same thing you're going when I was a teenager…"

Ava then turned her head to the left, as she had an uncomfortable look on her face, as she gritted her teeth, "I seriously doubt that…" She whispered, as she knew no adult when through the struggles of being a super hero and being a teenager.

"… But I can't ignore what's happening with you, I'm going to have to speak with your parents…" Centorea told Ava, as she opens her eyes and looks at her.

But Ava widens eyed in shock, as she quickly stood up, as she had a panicky expression on her face. "My parents?! No, you can't! I…" Ava said, as the school doesn't know that Ava's parent are not around and that she with her friends, alone.

But before she could make up a lie, from the window behind Centorea, outside, The Ninja was thrown up to reach the window, as he sees Ava, which surprised Ava,

"What the, Nin-" Ava was about to say Ninja but stopped,

Ninja then falls down, out of the window's sight, as Centorea raised her right eyebrow at Ava, "Excuse me?" Centorea asked, as she turned her head to look over her right should, to see what Ava was looking at.

Ava knew Centorea would see Ninja, so she quickly slams her hands down at the deck, which quickly gets Centorea, as she turned and jumped a bit, as she looked at Ava, with a surprised look.

As Ava slaps on a big, wide happy smile on her face, as she leans in. "I was just saying… _'Nah… man… what the… heck… took so long to have this talk…'_ " Ava though up a lie on the spot, hoping Centorea would buy it.

Centorea then leans in and rested her right arm on her wheelchair's armrest, as she pointed her left index finger at Ava, as she had a bit of a suspicious on her face. "No, you said something but cut yourself off, mid-sentence, and you clearly said _'Nin'_ instead of _'Nah'._ " Centorea told Ava, as she crosses her arms.

While, behind her, outside, Ninja was tossed up into the window's view again, as waving his arms at Ava.

Ava looked really nervous as she looked back at Centorea, "Uh… I think there's a problem, I need to…" Ava said, as she was smiling nervously, as she goes around the chair to the door.

"We're not done here, Miss Ayala!" Centorea told Ava, with a serious scowl, as she pointed her left index finger down at the floor. "Your parent's need to know-"

Ava then quickly walked over to the door, and opens it, as she nervously smiled, "Yeah, well, I'm sure that they'll love to talk, but their… out of town for a… wedding… so it's just me and my family's oldest friend, Wildcat and-" Ava lied, as she cut off again, as she looked surprised, as she sees Ninja, getting tossed up again, only this time, holding up a cue-card that reads _'NOW!'_.

"I am really sorry, Principal Shianus, I need to go…" Ava said to Centorea, as she looked concerned, as she walked out of the office, and closes the door behind.

As Centorea stared coldly at the door, as she knew that there was something wrong, as she was going to find out.

* * *

A few minutes later, now on at the Triskelion Island,

Inside the Triskelion, in an elevator going up, Ava and Randy was standing in it, as Ava had an annoyed scowl on her face, as she had her arms crossed, while Randy was leaning his back against the wall of the elevator, as A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were in the elevator as well.

"You just can't call me up when I'm in a pupil place, especially when I'm in Shianus's office with her with me!" Ava told A-Bomb, Randy, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, as she knew she is now in more trouble with Centorea now.

Randy shrugged his shoulder, as he had a look of defense on his face, "Hey, it wasn't my idea, Fury called me up, saying that he wanted all of us here now, said it was urgent." Randy explained,

As the elevator reaches its floor, as the doors open and Ava and Randy walk out, heading towards Nick Fury's office,

As she reaches the door and opens it, and the two teens enters the office, finding Nick sitting at his desk, as he notices them.

"Good to see you here." Nick told the team, as they walked over to the table and sat down, as they looked at Nick, who stood up and walked around his desk.

"So, what's so important, you wanted to drag all of us out of school?" Ava asked Nick, wanting to know.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison had a breakout of a level 8 threat." Nick told the teens,

Ava and A-Bomb's eyes widen in shock at hearing that it was a level 8, meaning an extremely dangerous super villain broke out and is now free.

"Who broke out?" Julie asked Nick,

But Nick walked over to the table, and looked at them, with a serious look on his face. "It's not so much of a _'Who'_ , but more like a _'What'_." Nick told them, as he presses a button on the table, which actives a holo-screen,

On the holo-screen was an image of an extremely strange creature, as it had a pure white slimy body with four slender legs. Its right arm is slender and has a three-fingered hand, and its left arm is swollen with a clawed hand. It has two baby pink eyes and a snout with four fangs hanging on the outside of its mouth, and six smaller teeth on the inside.

Kaikaina was grossed out at the sight of the creature, "Yuck, looks like watery tofu!" She said, in disgust.

"This creature had the ability to shape shift and change its appearance by scanning its targets, either by looking directly at the target or through a picture. It escaped from it's holding cell and managed to commandeer a Quinjet to Earth, while disguised as an S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier." Nick explained to them.

Ava raised her right eyebrow at Nick, "So, you want us to find this thing and take it down?" She asked him,

"No, I already assigned an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in our district to investigate and find the Shape Shifter." Nick explained to them,

"Wait, why would this Shape Shifter thing be in Jump City?" A-Bomb asked Nick, as he looked confused.

"Because it's looking for payback, it's sentient and it remembers the one person who took it down and locked it up, 30 years ago, so it's extremely likely that it's going to get revenge." Nick told them,

"OK, so, who took this thing down 30 years ago?" Metabee asked,

As Nick then presses another button on the table and the image of the Shape Shifter changed and was replaced with an image of Wildcat, which surprised the team, at seeing that Wildcat was the one who caught the Shape Shifter and locked it up for 30 years.

"Wildcat?" Ava said, looking amazed,

"I'm assigning all of you to protect and guard Wildcat, until we find the Shape Shifter and contain it." Nick told them,

But Ava, on the other hand, wasn't looking so enthusiastic on the idea, considering the fact of how grumpy and head-strong Wildcat was, and how he hated being protected like he couldn't handle it.

* * *

Now at downtown Jump City, inside Wildcat's Gym,

"I told Fury a hundred times! That I don't need any bodyguards!" Wildcat yelled in annoyance, as he was walking around the gym in frustration,

While Ava, A-Bomb, Julie and Randy were sitting at a table at the kitchen area, as Randy was on his laptop, while Kaikaina was in some gym clothes as she was doing some kick-boxing against a punching bag, with Metabee holding on to it.

"We know, Wildcat, we heard you a hundred times.. (!)" Ava told him, as she was busy writing on some papers, as she was trying to catch up on her schoolwork.

"And yet I don't get why I can't go out and find that thing myself, I took that thing down once, I can do it again!" Wildcat argued,

"Wildcat, that was 30 years ago, and the Shape Shifter hasn't aged a day, I know you don't like doing nothing but it's the only way to keep you safe." Julie said; as she looked at him with a look of plead.

Wildcat stopped, as he grunted in annoyance, as he threw his right hand in the air, "Dah... I'll be upstairs..." The old hero told them, as he started walking to the stairs and walked up them, to enter his bedroom.

Ava puts her pencil down, as she leans her head back as she sighed with frustration, "Why does he have to be so stubborn, this is for his own good, he's so confident that he can go up against the Shape Shifter, despite the fact that he's pushing 60. I still don't see why Wildcat had to send Tuck, Cricket, Skwydd and Snake Eyes away to some outback training." She said, in annoyance.

Julie turned to look at Ava, "Maybe he doesn't want to put the people he cares about in danger for something out to get him." She mentioned,

Kaikaina delivers a powerful right kick to the side, hitting the punching bag hard, before she stopped and turned to look at her teammates. "That old dude needs a hobby," She mentioned, as she and Metabee walked over to them.

"Yeah, already got enough to deal with, with my schoolwork and protecting Wildcat, the last thing I need is to keep him in here... It's getting harder to balance being a student and being a hero-" Ava said, as she lifts her head up, as she was cut off,

"Whoa-ho-ho, calm down, girls, there's plenty of the Ran-Man to around!" Randy said, as he had a smug smile on his face, as he was facing his laptop,

Ava, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all move up and looked at Randy's laptop,

"Check it out, Jump City's online dating service," A-Bomb said, as he looked amazed, as the website is extremely popular for finding dates in Jump City.

Ava then turned to look at Randy with a cold and deadpan glare, "You have finally become that desperate to get a girlfriend, you resorted to internet dating."

Randy kept smiling as he shrugged his shoulders, "Nah, it's totally like meeting girls in real life, you just type a little somethin' about yourself." Randy said, as he typed something on his laptop.

Julie then leans in to get a better look, as she widens her eyes, as she readied Randy's profile. " _'I'm a young, trillionaire, playboy, philanthropist, who co-invented the Fidget spinner, on my off-times, I design mansions and live in them and I own a fleet of beach-houses... in Hawaii and Miami'_!?" Julie readied in shock at what Randy wrote on his profile.

A-Bomb, Metabee, Julie and Ava had disapproving glances at Randy, who looks at them, and had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Randy, these are nothing but lies!" Julie yelled at Randy, appalled that he would lie and manipulate girls into going out with him.

Randy then chuckled sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Heh-heh... I must've been... entering that for... someone else..." He said, awkwardly, before looking back at his laptop and typing some more stuff in.

"Anyway, it's really easy getting a date on here, you tell 'em what kinda girl you're looking for, and palookazoom! Instant Lovey-Dovey!" Randy told them, with a cocky smile,

Ava's face then brightens, as she gets an idea, "Soooo if I was to say I was, for example..." Ava said, as she then takes Randy's laptop and starts typing on it. "... _'A manly, old hunk of boxing champion looking for a certain person to do a little... One on one sparing with...'_ " Ava said, as she had a devious smile on her face, as she was finished typing.

Then, Randy, A-Bomb, Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina all saw that Ava was setting up a dating profile for Wildcat!?

"Uhh... Av, you feelin' OK..?" A-Bomb asked, as he looked bit worried,

"You're doing something mischievous, something only Randy, Kai and Bee would do..." Julie mentioned, looking worried.

"It's terrifyingly out of character for you... It's scary..." Metabee added, as he had a scared look in his eyes.

Ava then turned to look at her teammates, "It's just something that'll keep Wildcat busy and keep his mind off the whole _'Shape Shifter'_ thing, which will be one less thing to worry about." Ava explained to them, with a confident smile on her face, as she turned back to look at the laptop.

Randy then leans in, with a sly smile on his face, "I'm impressed, you're becoming more like me every day!" Randy told her, looking proud.

"I know, I'm worried!" Ava told him, she with a serious look on her face as she kept typing,

* * *

A few hours later, it was now night, and in Wildcat's Gym,

Ava was sitting at the kitchen table, doing some homework, as A-Bomb, Randy, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all went home, as Ava decided to take the first night at protecting Wildcat.

As she was writing, the sound of the door knocking, her attention was grabbed, as her eyes goes White Black Eyes, as she turned to look at the door, her face goes back to normal and then immediately goes straight as she turned to face the other side.

"Uh, hey, Wildcat, you think you can get that... I-I'd be happy to get it but... I'm really swamped with all this homework!" Ava said, asking Wildcat to get the door.

Wildcat then walked over to the door, as it was still being knocked on, when the old hero reaches the door and opens it,

He sees standing there, was an really old, hag, who had a hunchback, a pointy nose, and was wearing a fading colored black brown skirt and a yellow shirt, as she had a rag on her head.

The old lady had an angry look on her face, as she glared at Wildcat, "Well, ya gonna give me some flowers or what?" She said to Wildcat,

But Wildcat looked confused on who this lady was and what she was talking about, "What..?" He said, as he didn't know what was going on.

"I show up on your doorstep for a date, I expect at least some posies for my troubles." The old lady told him, as she looked annoyed.

" _'Date'_?" Wildcat said, in shock, as he was now even more confused on how she said she's here for a date.

Then the lady scoffs at him, "Forget it." She said, as she then puts her right hand on her nose and then blew her nose in her hand, as snot was coming out of it. After she was done, as looks back at Wildcat, "I can already see you're not good enough for me." She told him, as she turned around and walked away.

Wildcat slowly closes the door, as he was baffled, "Alright... That was weird..." He said, as he really didn't know what just happened.

But then, the door knocks again, and Wildcat then turned to open it again, as he sees that it was a different woman, as it was a younger woman, but she was also a half wolf, half human hybrid.

The wolf lady had a loving smile at Wildcat, "Hello there, I like long walks in the full moonlight and-" But then, she starts snarling like a bloodthirsty wolf, as she was snarling foamy drool at Wildcat.

* * *

One hour later, inside the gym, Wildcat was standing before a two headed alien woman, while Ava was watching from a far, with a bit of amused smile on her face, as she enjoyed walking this.

One of the alien's head was smiling at a confused Wildcat, "Hi, so meet to great you... Oh I mean-" The head realized her mistake and was about to correct it.

"GREAT, Sandy, you ruined it again!" The other head yelled at the other, looking angry, as the other head look scared.

* * *

Another hour later, Wildcat was being held in some giant arms, as he was gritting his teeth, as he looked terrified as he shook.

Holding Wildcat in her arms was a 17 foot tall Vaxasaurian, who has dark brown stripes on her arms and the back of her neck, and whose skin is orange-reddish colored. Her eyes are pink and she has black pupils. She has a mole above her lip on the left side of her face. She wears leopard pattern clothes that resemble the stereotypical caveman. Her wrists, necklace, and belt are decorated with fangs and various bone pieces. She wears a skull as a helmet that has five plates and four fangs on it. The large alien was named Suemungousaur,

"Yes, I know, I'm a Vaxasaurian, but I am capable to love and feel, and I really like to make this work." Suemungousaur said to Wildcat, as she held him closer, as she had a gentle smile.

" **KID!** " Wildcat yelled out for Ava, as he figures out that she's the reason all this women are showing up for dates.

* * *

Another hour later, Ava was now in the boxing ring, on her knees, as she was scrubbing the ring's mat as punishment.

"Grumpy, hard-headed old man, I was just trying to help that lonely, cranky, no-girlfriend-having..." Ava said in frustration, as she looked annoyed,

But then, from out of nowhere, the sound of a cry for help was heard from outside, this quickly gets Ava's attention, as she quickly get back on her feet, but she turned and saw Wildcat, as he was in the kitchen, making himself a Tiger Tonic.

Ava knew she could duck out for a few minutes without Wildcat knowing,

Ava then quickly and quietly walked over to the door, as she slowly opens it, but the sound of it opening was drowned out by the sound of the blender going on.

* * *

Now outside, Ava quickly ran into a dark alley, and then ran out of it, now as White Tiger, as she was running to where the cries for help came from.

But as she ran down the street, she heard the sound of rustling in the trees, as she stopped and looked up, and saw a group of small, reddish gremlin-like aliens, as they were jumping from treetop to treetop, as fast as they could.

White Tiger then quickly climbed up one tree and made it to the top, where she held her hands out and catches one of them, as he looked completely terrified, as he shook to get free.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you, tell me what happened..?" Tiger asked the little gremlin alien, as she had a concerned look in her eyes.

The little gremlin alien was shaking in terror, as he looked at her, "We were mindin' our own business, but then... that thing jumped us, man!" He told her, as he looked scared out of his life,

Tiger then lifted the alien up closer, "What thing?" She asked,

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-SHAPE SHIFTER!" The alien screamed in terror, as he pointed his index finger at a direction, as Tiger turned her head to look.

She quickly climbs down and set the little alien down, as he kept on running.

White Tiger then ran to the direction, running across the road, and to the other side, as she ended up at an alley, as she prepared herself for a fight.

"Alright, Shape Shifter! Get out and show your ugly mug!" White Tiger called the Shape Shifter, but there was no response, as she cautiously scans around the alleyway, to see if she could find the Shape Shifter.

White Tiger stood up; as she knew that the Shape Shifter wasn't here anymore. "OK, I get it; you're not here because you're 30 year out of practice when it comes to fighting, so when you're finished warming up, I'll be waiting!" Tiger called out, as she quickly starts to run back to Wildcat's Gym.

But unknown to her, on top of a building, looking down from the edge, it was the Shape Shifter, as it watches White Tiger go.

"I waited 30 years for my revenge; I won't let you stand it the way. I'll have to find a way to strike from the inside..." The Shape Shifter said, darkly,

* * *

Now back at Wildcat's Gym, Tiger sneaks in from the window to the bathroom,

But from outside the bathroom, Tiger heard the sound of laughter coming for the next room.

White Tiger's eyes widen in shock, as that was Wildcat who was laughing, "What the... Wildcat laughing..?"

Then Tiger takes off her mask, as she had a bright smile, "He found himself someone!" Ava said, happy, as she quickly presses a button on her watch and her White Tiger costume changes back to her normal clothes, as she ran out of the bathroom.

Entering the large room, and running towards the kitchen, Ava was smiling, as she ran to the table, where Wildcat was sitting with someone.

"Hey, Wildcat, who's the lucky-" Ava was about to say, but was cut off as she reaches the table and saw that the woman was Centorea, as she was having tea with Wildcat.

Ava looked shocked and confused at seeing her principal here, "Principal Shianus?!" Ava said, looking completely speechless.

Wildcat looked at Ava, while Centorea turned her wheelchair around to face her. "Ah, kid, I thought you went to sleep." He said, as he had a calm smile on his face.

Ava had a stupefied expression on her face, "How did the website... And you... And her...?" She couldn't put it into words.

Then Centorea held up a folder with Ava's permanent record, in her right hand, as she gave Ava a straight face. "I came to talk with your parents. I know you said they were out of town, but to be honest, by the way you ran out of my office, I just assumed you were lying, I am sorry." Centorea told Ava, apologizing, as she had a calm smile on her face.

"You don't need to apologize. Av often has problems with lying. Not to mention always tellin' everybody that she knows better..." Wildcat told Centorea, as he smiled at her, as she turned her wheelchair to face him.

"Tell me about it," Centorea mentioned, as the two of them laughed, which made Ava feel a little uncomfortable at what was going on.

"Not to mention, trusting others, being a little short fused and also being a little bit of a..." Wildcat said,

"Know-it-all..." As Centorea said at the same time as Wildcat, which made the two of them laugh together, while Ava goes SD, with a frown of grief, while a sweat-drop appears on her head.

"Ya know; I'd like to talk about more of Ava's problems with you, say... over dinner?" Wildcat asked Centorea, offering her to go on a date with him, as he held up his right hand to her.

But Ava's eyes widen in shock,

While Centorea smiled as she blushed, as she holds up her left hand to take his hand. "It's a date." She said, accepting his offer.

Ava stood there, completely frozen, before she then, sprints out of the gym.

As she was now outside and sprinting down the road as fast as a speeding bullet, until Ava reaches the harbor and jumps into the water, but instead of sinking, Ava was running so fast, as she was running on the water.

She kept running and running until she reaches a little island and get on it, coming to a complete stop, as she held her head up high.

" _ **NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " Ava yelled out to the sky, as for some reason, lightning strikes in the night sky.

Wildcat, her mentor is going on a date with Centorea, her principal, spells nothing good for her.

* * *

The next day, in the gym, Ava was sitting at the table doing her homework, only before Wildcat coming in, and looked at her with a disappointed scowl.

"Ava, Centorea told me you failed another geometry test!" Wildcat yelled at her, angry.

* * *

The next day, at school, Ava was walking down the hall, before she stopped, when Centorea appeared in-front of her, as she had two CD cases sitting on her lap.

Centorea smiled at Ava, "Ah, Ava, I need to ask, does Wildcat prefer _'Easy Listening'_ or _'Smooth Jazz'_?" She asked Ava, as she was holding both CD cases in both hands.

* * *

The next day, at the gym, Ava was cautiously sneaking to the door to leave,

"AV!" The sound of Wildcat's voice stopped her, as Ava slowly turned to look at Wildcat and Centorea, sitting at the table. "If ya going out, think you can rent a movie for us, while we talk about a lot of your problems?" He asked her,

* * *

The next day, at school, it was the end of school, and outside of the front exit, Ava was standing before Centorea,

Centorea smiled at Ava, "Ava! I believe Wildcat sent something with you..?" She tells her,

As Ava looked reluctant and embarrassed, as she really didn't want to say it, especially at school, but she then sighed in defeat. "… Yes, ma'am…" She said to her principle, with a look of grief.

As Ava then reaches her right hand into her backpack and pulled out a rose and holds it up to Centorea. " _'Till next we meet, something to remind you…_ (Shuddering) _… That you're too sweet…'_ " Ava finished reciting what Wildcat told her to say to Centorea,

But then, the sound of laughter was heard behind Ava, as her eyes widen in shock, as she turned around and saw some students, laughing at her, as Ava then turned and hung her head down in humiliation.

* * *

The next day (A/N: Last one, I swear) at the gym,

Ava was lying face down on the couch, while Julie and Metabee sat next to her, while A-Bomb was leaning his arms on the head of the couch, looking at Ava.

"OK, so it didn't work out, exactly the way you wanted…" Metabee said to the humiliated Ava.

Julie leans in, as she had a loving smile, "I think it's sweet, Wildcat, an old but strong hero and Principle Centorea, a young and beautiful woman in a wheelchair, finding a common interest and loving connection with each other…" Julie said, smiling,

Ava then turned her head to look at Julie, with a deadpan look, as her eyes were brown circles, as her nose was gone and her mouth was wavy.

"… This was supposed to give me one less thing to worry about, but now, I've actually become the centerpiece of their loving conversations and been recruited to be their little love delivery monkey (!)" Ava said, annoyed and deadpan,

"Hey! Ya mind keepin' on a down-low," Randy said, as everyone turned and looked at him, as he was sitting on the floor, on his laptop, while Kaikaina was laying on the floor next to him, as she was on her belly, reading a magazine.

"I just found me a hot French, art exchange student named _'La rain 38'_ , and ooh-la-la! Let me just say, that any girl who can make me LOL on my PC, 24/7 is A-OK with M-E!" Randy smiled, cocky, as he turned to look at his teammates.

But then, from out of nowhere, a load crash was heard outside, which gets everyone's attention, as they all stand up, and ran to the door.

* * *

Outside, and in an alley, the team was looking around to see where that crash came from,

But then, another crashing sound was hear, near them, as they turned and saw, a Krogan, as he was struggling to walk, as he was knocking over trashcans, A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all quickly ran to him, as A-Bomb and Randy helped the Krogan to stand straight.

"Are you OK?" Julie asked him, looking worried,

"What happen?" Metabee asked,

"I don't know… Something attacked me… I was just walking down a street…" The Krogan said, as he was in pain.

A-Bomb turned to look at his team, "We should get him to S.H.I.E.L.D. to have Dr. Grey take a look at him." He told them, as he and Randy started walking the Krogan, with Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee following.

Ava was about to follow but then, she heard the sound of screeching, as she turned around to face where the screeching was coming from.

Ava saw that it was Centorea, as she was wheeling herself through the alley,

"Principal Shianus?" Ava said, as she looked confused,

Centorea stops as she saw Ava, with a surprised look on her face, "Oh, Ava, I didn't know you were… I didn't mean to scare you; I think my chair rusted a bit." Centorea said, as she hand her hands on her chair's wheels, as they were a bit rusty.

Ava stared at her for bit before breaking the silence, "What're you doing back here?" Ava asked her, wondering.

"Wildcat and I just got back from our date, when you weren't in the gym, I thought I would come out to say goodnight." Centorea tells her, before she had a suspicious look on her face. "What are you doing back here?" She asked, wondering why Ava as standing in an alley, in the middle of the night.

"I… I was just trying to calm down... my stomach…" Ava said, making up a lie on the spot.

"In the alley by the dumpsters?" Centorea said, looking a little confused.

"Um, yeah…" Ava then breaths in the dumpster smells, before immediately gagging at the horrible smell of the dumpsters, "Oh yeah..! (Cough) (Cough) … That's the good stuff…" Ava said, as her eyes watered a bit by the bad smell,

After, Ava breaths out the smell, Ava looked at Centorea and noticed something on her wheelchair. "Hey, what's that white guck?" Ava pointed out, as she sees some white slime on the right wheel of Centorea's wheelchair.

Centorea notices and turned to look at Ava, "Oh, yes, we, uh… went to the beach pier, my wheelchair must have rolled on some ice cream on the floor." Centorea tells her,

But Ava narrowed her eyes at her, as she felt like that was lies, while Centorea had a serious glare at Ava as well, staring each other down, and each not trusting the other.

"Well… I'll see you in school on Monday." Centorea told Ava, as she backs away, while her wheels were screeching, as she wheels herself out of the alley.

Ava had a deadly serious scowl on her face, "Yeah…"

* * *

A few hours later, it was now midnight, and at the school,

Ava was wearing down the hallway, with A-Bomb, Julie and Metabee, while Julie was in her purple pajamas bottoms and a white top on, as she had her long sliver hair down,

"Centorea?!" Metabee said, looking shocked,

As they walked up the stairs, "It all makes sense, the screeching, the while slime, how she keeps turning up right after the Shape Shifter attacks, how she's always over at the gym, getting all close to Wildcat. (Scoffs) Yeah, getting close enough to impale Wildcat with a metal pipe, the second we let our guard down." Ava explained, how she thinks that Centorea is the Shape Shifter.

As they made it to Centorea's office,

"Okay, maybe, but why are we out here, breaking into her office at 3 o'clock in the morning instead of tellin' Wildcat what you think is going on?" Metabee mentioned, as he looked up on Ava.

"Come on, Bee. You think Wildcat is gonna listen to anything I say without any kind of proof?" Ava tells him,

Julie then raised up her right hand, "All right, but one more question..." She said,

As Julie then pointed her right thumb over her shoulder, pointing at someone behind, as it was reveal to be Kaikaina, as she was wearing a black, cat burglar outfit.

"How come I had to get dragged outta the SHED in my pyjamas, but Kai got to change into spy commando gear?" Julie asked, looking a bit annoyed that she was dragged out of bed and dragged to school, still wearing her PJ, but Kaikaina got changed into a cat burglar outfit.

"Actually, these _are_ my PJ; they help me dream that I'm smothered by cats." Kaikaina said, saying that cat burglar outfit are her real pajamas.

Which makes Ava, A-Bomb, Julie and Metabee look at her, with deadpan stares,

Ava then turned and opens the door, and the four of them all walks in the empty office, as A-Bomb shuts the door behind them and took a look around to find anything.

Ava scans around and sees that there was mural of knights of old, while there was stuff of Japanese lore.

"She got a whole knight and samurai theme going on…" Ava said, with a suspicious look on her face,

"Maybe some people just like warriors of old! Is that a crime?!" Kaikaina yelled out, which made Julie and A-Bomb cover her faceplate with their hands, to keep her quiet.

Metabee then goes over to the desk and opens one of the lower drawers, as he finds something inside. "Hey, guys, I found somethin'," Metabee said, as the three of them walked over to him.

Metabee then reaches his right hand into the draw and pulls out a small broken part of machinery and hold it up,

Ava takes it and holds in her right hand and lifted her left wrist up, as her watch then starts scanning the small broken part of machinery, after the scanning was done, Ava then takes a look at her watch, to check out the readings.

"Its S.H.I.E.L.D. standard issued equipment, piece of machinery for level 8 prison cells." Ava said, as she had a serious scowl on her face.

A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked shocked, as maybe Ava was right about Centorea being the Shape Shifter.

But then, from outside, the sound of screeching was heard, which quickly gets everyone's attention, as they knew it was Centorea.

"Go!" Ava whispered as they all quickly moved, as the screeching was getting louder and closer as Ava, Julie, A-Bomb, Kaikaina and Metabee, climbs onto Centorea's desk and out the window. Ava, last out and still holding the broken machine part, knocks a lit desk lamp over on its side.

The moment she was clear, Centorea wheels herself into her office. She looks at the open window, a very serious look forms on her face.

But then the fallen desk lamp casts a shadow of Centorea in her chair, against the wall. But suddenly, her shadow rises from the chair and moves out of view. The abandoned wheelchair screeching out into the hall and bumps the opposite wall.

* * *

The next morning, in Wildcat's Gym,

Wildcat was standing in-front of a mirror, as he was preparing himself for another date with Centorea, as he looked happy,

Behind him, it was Ava, Julie, Metabee, A-Bomb and Kaikaina, as Julie and Kaikaina were back in their normal clothes.

"Wildcat, this is serious! Your girlfriend is the Shape Shifter! This proves it!" Ava told Wildcat, as she held up the small, broken piece of machinery in her right hand.

Wildcat turned around and looked at the broken piece, "A broken piece of junk doesn't prove squat! Look, Av, I know you don't like the fact that I'm dating your principle, but making up lies like that, that's just not like you, Tiger." Wildcat told Ava, as he frowned at her.

As he then walked to the door, leaving then team stunned, "Now, if you find any real leads, I'd be burning a mix CD for tonight." Wildcat told them, as he walked out of the gym,

While Metabee shook his head, as his eyes were closed, "Mm-mm-mm, the things love will do to a man…" He said,

While at the kitchen area, Randy as dressed in a dandified yachtsman getup, as he was on the phone,

"Alas, La Rain 38, my yachts are all in the shop right now…" Randy said, speaking in a phony blue-blood accent, as he hears on the phone, "Uh... no, you still can't come over and meet my butlers. I told you, they're screen-writing for a musical, I'm serious; there is a lot of work to do! Stop askin' already!" Randy told through the phone, as his accent breaking down.

While Ava, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were talking among themselves,

"Looks like it's up to us," Ava said, as she knew that they were the only ones who could do it.

"Uh, to do what exactly?" Kaikaina asked, as she forgot what they were doing.

"Catch Centorea…" Ava said, as her eyes narrowed with seriousness,

* * *

It was now night, outside of Jump City, was an open field, with green grass, on the field, was a small hut, sitting there, completely in the open.

At the hut, Ava was standing by the door, as she was knocking on it. The door then opens, and Centorea wheels herself in, as she looked up and sees Ava, to her surprise.

"Hey, Principle Shianus, nice to see you!" Ava said, as she had a happy smile on her face.

While Centorea looked a bit baffled at seeing Ava at her house, "Ava? This is… definitely a surprise…" She mentions,

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize, I know I haven't acted like the best while also giving you and Wildcat a hard time, it's just that… Wildcat is like a father to me, and I love and care for him, and I was just worried that he was going to get hurt, but now, after seeing how happy he is when he's with you… So, you know if you wanted to... come outside and talk." Ava asked Centorea, as she gave her a gentle and heartfelt smile.

But unknown to Centorea, standing the roof, was A-Bomb and Metabee, as they were crouched and ready, each holding one end of a steel cage, ready to drop it the minute Centorea goes out the door.

But Centorea's eyes darted briefly to the roof… does she smell the trap? "It's a little cold outside, why don't you come in here, I'll make some tea." She offered, with a bit of a suspicious look.

But Ava's gentle smile quickly disappears and gets replaced with a serious scowl. "All right, cut the theatrics!" Ava told her, as she pulls the broken piece of machine out from behind her back.

At the sight of that, Centorea's eyes go wide, before quickly turning into a serious scowl. "What did you get that..?" She asked, wanting to know.

"Yeah, I know what you are, and exactly what you're trying to do." Ava told her, as Ava glared at her.

Centorea's hands slowly move down to grip her chair's wheels, "All right. This doesn't have to get ugly. Let's just talk about it like-" She said, but was cut off, as she then lunges forward in her chair, plowing into Ava and knocking her out of the way.

Centorea then pins Ava to the ground, but Ava looks up, "Oof! Rick, Bee, drop it!" Ava yelled out, as Centorea turned her head and saw A-Bomb and Metabee toss the cage down,

But Centorea's speed was blazing as she clears the falling net, which traps Ava instead. From behind Centorea, Julie held up two halves of a large steel torso cage, as she swings them and hits and traps Centorea's arms with her torso in the cage, catching her off guard, as Julie tosses her to the ground.

A-Bomb then lifted up the cage, freeing Ava, as she walked over to the struggling to get free Centorea.

"Alright, game over, Shape Shifter!" Ava told Centorea,

Centorea was struggling to get free, as she looked up at Ava, "What are you talking about?! _You're_ the Shape Shifter!" She yelled at her, as she struggled to get free,

Ava looked confused on what she just said, "What?" She said, confused at hearing her say that she was the Shape Shifter.

"You can't run forever! I'm not the only centaur who's after you!" Centorea told Ava,

But then, Ava's eyes widen in shock after hearing what she just said, " _'Centaur'_?!" She said in shock,

As Ava then looked at the struggling Centorea, who suddenly had pointy tipped ears, and Ava then looked at her lower body, as it is revealed that she doesn't have two legs, she, in fact, had the body of a horse for legs, as they were covered by her large black skirt, as there was golden blonde tail at the end, as it was true, Centorea wasn't the Shape Shifter but she also wasn't human, she was a centaur.

"Aw, man…" Ava said, in a look of disbelief, while A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie walked, all looking completely speechless at seeing their principle's real form.

Julie then steps in and grabbed the torso cage and pulls it apart, freeing her, as she stands up on her four horse legs, as she gave the teens a serious look, as she lifted up her right hand to show to them, a S.H.I.E.L.D. badge.

"I'm Special Agent Centorea Shianus; Director Fury assigned me to the mission of finding and tracing down the Shape Shifter." Centorea explained, introducing herself to them, her real self.

"You're with S.H.I.E.L.D.!?" Metabee said looking completely stupefied that their principal is an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

" _You're_ the Agent, Fury assigned!" A-Bomb said, as he was now getting it.

Centorea then puts her badge away, as she turned to look at Ava, "I thought the Shape Shifter might have been you, Ava. The way I kept finding you every place the beast attacked, the _'changes'_ you said you'd gone through recently... I thought the real Ava Ayala had been replaced, but I am really glad to see that I was wrong…" Centorea tells Ava,

But Ava then steps forward, glaring at Centorea, as she held up the broken machine part, "Oh, yeah, but what about those machine pieces we found when we broke into your office?" She said, as she then turns SD and begins to wave it around, as her mouth was extremely wide. " _ **HHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?**_ " SD Ava said, demanding a good explanation on that.

Centorea looked faint on her face, "They were evidence I picked up on the-" She was about to explained but cut herself off as she realized, "You broke into my office!?" Centorea yelled in anger and shock, as that was an invasion of privacy.

Ava goes back to normal, as she had a look of defense on her face, "Only because I thought you were some kinda of bug, larva thing trying to kill Wildcat!" She argued, but only for Ava to immediately realize. "Oh, no, Wildcat!" She yelled in shock, that Wildcat was in danger.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Wildcat's Gym,

Wildcat was pacing around, as he was waiting for Centorea, as he was pacing in-front of Randy and his French date, a young and beautiful girl, with flowing red hair and wearing a brown leather jacket, and blue jeans.

As the girl was _'La Rain 38'_ , who wasn't taking her eyes off of Wildcat.

"Where is she? Centorea promised she would be here by now." Wildcat said, looking impatient, as Centorea was support to be here their date.

"Hey, I hear ya; lies can totally ruin a relationship." Randy told to Wildcat, before turning to his beautiful date, "That's why La Rain 38 and me agreed to drop the charade and be totally honest. Ain't that right, sweetie?" Randy had a sweet smile on his face.

But La Rain 38 snarled and had a feral look on her face, "Go get me a drink!" She ordered Randy, in a snarly tone of voice, as drool was dripping down her face.

But Randy, distracted by how beautiful she was, didn't noticed this, and just followed what she said and smiled, "Comin' up, Sugar-Cookies!" Randy said to her, as he then walked over to the kitchen to get her some water.

"I should call her," Wildcat said, as he then walked to the phone to call Centorea, to see where she was.

He puts it to the phone and picks it up and starts dialing, while behind him, La Rain 38 appeared, gritting her teeth at Wildcat,

Wildcat noticed this and turned to look at her, with an uninterested look on his face, "Oh, it's you, La Rain 38; the bathroom is just down there." He said, as pointed at the direction of the bathroom, as he kept punching in the numbers.

But unknown to Wildcat, La Rain 38 ducks down, while Wildcat dials the phone, while there were now sloshing, gargling noises coming from behind, which gets his attention,

"Do you mind, La Rain 38? I'm trying to-" Wildcat said as turned around to look at La Rain 38, but he cut himself off, as he saw that La Rain 38 had charged and transformed into the Shape Shifter, catching Wildcat off-guard and shocking him.

"WHOA!" Wildcat yelled in shock, as the Shape Shifter then raised up its right arm up and swings it down at Wildcat, as he quickly jumps to the side, dodging its attack, and its arm smashes into the floor.

Wildcat rolls on the floor, before getting back up, as the Shape Shifter then stretches its left arm, and expanded its hand, grabbing Wildcat and lifting him up his feet and then smashed Wildcat to the floor and then swings him upward and smashes him against the ceiling, before tossing Wildcat aside, as he hits and slides on the floor.

Wildcat was getting back up, as he gritted his teeth, as he glares at the Shape Shifter,

But Randy walks in, holding some bottle water, as he had his eyes closed and had a smile on his face. "I hope you like your tap water warm, baby, cause-" Randy said, but when he opens his eyes and sees the Shape Shifter, and shock and made him jump, "Yaaah! When I said you could slip into something a little more comfortable..." Randy said, looking a bit annoyed,

But then, the Shape Shifter swings its left arm, and swats Randy, sending him flying and smashing to a wall, knocking him out.

The Sharp Shifter then turned to face Wildcat, who held both his fists up, ready for a fight, "I rotted in prison for 30 years! Now you're going to get yours!" The Shape Shifter said, as it then charges at Wildcat, to attack.

Shape Shifter then swings its left arm at him, but Wildcat ducked and dodged it, as he then delivers a right punch to the Shape Shifter's face, before tossing his left fist, punching it in the face, and pushing it back, but the Shape Shifter creates a third arm, from his torso and then grabbed Wildcat and then lifted up and smashed him to the floor.

Before it then tosses Wildcat across the gym and smashing into a wall, as he falls to the floor, and hits it, laying on his front, unconscious.

The Shape Shifter then walked over to Wildcat and picks him up in his right hand, as he lifts up his left arm and shapes it into a pointed, sharp edge, to use to impale Wildcat with.

"Here comes the sweet release!" The Shape Shifter yelled out, as it was prepared to strike Wildcat down.

"YAAAAHHHH!" The yell of a familiar voice was heard, from out of nowhere, White Tiger falls in and swings her right claw downward, slicing the Shape Shifter's arm that was holding Wildcat in half.

Causing Wildcat to drop to the floor, as the Shape Shifter quickly moves back, away from White Tiger, as it held it's missing arm in its left hand, as the sliced up arm the moves by itself, towards the Shape Shifter and merges with it, causing for its right arm to grow back.

As the Shape Shifter turned and sees White Tiger, as she was standing in-front of Wildcat, scowling at the Shape Shifter, ready for a fight.

Then, bursting from out of the door, was A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Julie, Metabee and Centorea, as Centorea held a long broadsword with both hands, as the scabbard was on her left hip.

The Shape Shifter then roars at Tiger, as it the changes and into a large, muscular quadruped, red and grey alien creature, with two tusks on both sides of its head, with one large horn on pointing upward on the nose, the creature the Shape Shifter changed into was a Reek.

The Shape Shifter then charges at White Tiger, as she jumps out of the way, as the Shape Shifter kept charging, as it smashes through a wall, into the alleyway.

White Tiger then ran after it, going through the large hold in the wall, as she sees the Shape Shifter, as it was turning around, as it was looking at Tiger.

"I waited 30 year to get my revenge, and I'm not letting you or anyone stand in my way!" The Shape Shifter told Tiger,

As it then charges at White Tiger, with its horns lowered to impale her with, but when it reaches Tiger, A-Bomb quickly steps in-front of her and grabbed on to both of the Shape Shifter's tusks, pushing and holding it back, as A-Bomb was holding it in place.

As Julie runs in, running under its underbelly, as she holds her right fist back and then delivers a powerful right uppercut, punching and knocking it off its feet, and sending it smashing into a wall, upon impact, the Shape Shifter then changes back to its true form, as it splats on the wall, before slowly sliding downward, reaching the ground, behind some dumpsters.

Meanwhile, in the gym, Centorea galloped over to Wildcat, as she gets down on her knees, to lift up Wildcat's head, as he was coming to,

"Ted! TED! Are you all right?" Centorea said, as the centaur looked worried,

"Uhhhh… Centorea…" Wildcat said, groggy, as the old hero was slowly waking up and opens his eyes.

As he opens his eyes, Wildcat looks down and then, his eyes widen in surprise takes as he momentarily stares at her centaur lower body, and also seeing her tail.

"Uh, nice tail…" Wildcat said, giving Centorea an awkward smile,

Centorea was relived at seeing Wildcat was OK, as she smiled back at him, "Thank you, can you move?" She then asked him, hoping.

Wildcat struggled but he managed to get back up on his feet, as Centorea stands up on her legs.

Meanwhile, back in the alley, A-Bomb and Metabee ran towards the dumpsters and push them aside, to find the Shape Shifter, but it wasn't there, Tiger, Julie, A-Bomb, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked around to see where it went.

But, behind Tiger, was the Shape Shifter, as it was now transformed into the little reddish gremlin-like alien that Tiger met a few nights ago, was holding up a broken pipe, brandishing it like a baseball bat.

"Ava! Look out!" Centorea yelled out, as she hopped her back leg up and then delivers a power double horse kick at the Shape Shifter, hitting it before it could strike Tiger,

The double kick sends it flying and splatting into a wall, Tiger turned around and sees Centorea, as she turned around to look at White Tiger.

"Thanks," Tiger said, with a grateful look in her eyes, as she looked at Centorea,

Centorea smiled as she shrugged her shoulders, "They outlawed corporal punishment at school. I have to get my aggression out somehow." She mentioned her, with a smile.

Meanwhile, the Shape Shifter was getting back up, as it snarls at the heroes, A-Bomb looks down, spots it, and then quickly runs it, towards it, as it turned and tried to run, but A-Bomb snatches it up, trapping it inside his large hands like a mini cage.

"Gotcha!" A-Bomb said, as he holds up the small formed Shape Shifter up to his face, with a smug smile on his face,

But then, the Shape Shifter morphs into something else again, as it burst free of A-Bomb's hand prison as it shoots up in size, which knocks A-Bomb down,

As he hits the ground, A-Bomb looked up and saw the Shape Shifter in its new form, as it was a larger alien, bigger then A-Bomb, as it was five meters tall, with their long arms, immense jaws, and armored hides.

"Oh come on! Where did that thing meet an Rancor?!" A-Bomb yelled at the newly transformed Shape Shifter, looking frustrated and in disbelief on it seeing a Rancor,

The Shape Shifter then raises up its right fist, to smash him, but then Kaikaina started to shoot her two blasters at the Shape Shifter, while Metabee was shooting his gauntlet at the Shape Shifter, hitting it, as the blaster and gauntlet fire was pushing it back.

A-Bomb gets back up, as Julie and White Tiger charges at the Shape Shifter, as they leaps up, to attack it, but the Shape Shifter then swung his left arm and swats both of them away from it, sending Tiger and Julie to the ground, as Centorea gallops to them, as she helped them up.

White Tiger then charges towards the Shape Shifter, as she ran passed Kaikaina and Metabee, who stopped firing at seeing Tiger passed them.

As she reaches the Shape Shifter, as she then leaps out at it, as she straightens her body as she aimed both her claws, as her body spun around. "10 Claw: Drill!" Tiger yelled out, as she spun and hits the Shape Shifter in the stomach, pushing it back, as Shape Shifter morphs back to normal, as the two crashes into some trashcans, covering the two of them.

"Tiger!" A-Bomb yelled out, as he, Kaikaina, Julie, Metabee and Centorea all looked at the trashcans,

But then, emerging out of trashcans was two White Tigers, to their shock, at seeing that the Shape Shifter had changed and morphed into White Tiger and they didn't know which one was the real White Tiger and which one was the Shape Shifter.

But Kaikaina had a panicky looked, as she looked at the two White Tigers. "Oh, no, there are two of them now!" She yelled, as Kaikaina then grabbed Julie by the shoulders and started to shake her violently. "OUR WORST FEARS HAVE BEEN REALIZED!" Kaikaina yelled out, in terror, as she shook Julie.

White Tiger-1 turned to look at her teammates, with a worried look in her eyes, "Guys, she's the Shape Shifter! Get her!" She told them, as she pointed her left index finger at White Tiger-2,

White Tiger-2 shook her head, as she pointed her right index finger at White Tiger-1, with a determined look in her eyes. "No! She's trying to confuse you, she's the fake, get her!" She told them,

A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Centorea were getting confused on which one was the real one and which one was the fake.

"Which one is the real one?" Metabee looked confused and worried,

"I don't know, if we chose the right one, we'll have the Shape Shifter right where we want it, but if we chose the wrong one… The real Tiger will beat us up, horribly…" A-Bomb added, as he looked worried.

But then, Metabee steps forward, with a straight look in his eyes, as he tilted his head down and his horn took aim at White Tiger-1 and shoots, firing a two twin missiles towards her, hitting her in the stomach, exploding on impact, knocking her off her feet, as she turns back into the Shape Shifter, as it was hissing in pain, as it rolled a bit on the ground.

The real White Tiger turned to look at Metabee, as the rest of the team looked at him, amazed,

"How'd you know which one was the real one?" Julie asked Metabee, looking amazed,

Metabee turned his head to the right, and looked up to look at Julie, "Actually… I just guessed…" He said, as he shrugged his shoulders,

Tiger heard this and immediately steps in, with an angered look in her eyes, as she looked at Metabee, "You **_guessed!?_** " She yelled in anger, at how he could have chosen the wrong one and blasted her with his missiles.

Metabee looked up at her, as he shrugged his shoulders, "The whole two Tigers thing could have dragged is fight on longer then it needed to be." He tells her,

Then, the Shape Shifter recovers from its wounds, as it gets back up, as the heroes turns and sees it getting back up, prepared for another fight.

Centorea then steps forward and looks at White Tiger, "We're getting no way; we're never going to beat it if it keeps changing form like that! It's countering every move we make!" She told Tiger,

White Tiger then had a calculating look in her eyes, as she was thinking of how they're going to beat the Shape Shifter, but then her eyes' beamed up as she got an idea. "Then I guess we need to keep him distracted, and I'm gonna need your help." Tiger said, as she looked at Centorea, as she smiled as she nodded,

Then, Tiger charges at the Shape Shifter, claws at the ready, as she reaches it and started to slash her claws at the Shape Shifter, at great speed, as she didn't let the Shape Shifter get a chance to transform. But then, the Shape Shifter then lifted up its right arm, to strike Tiger, but she sees this and quickly jumped back dodging the attack, as Centorea as galloping towards the Shape Shifter, holding up her sword in both her hands, as she begins the quickly deliver lunge after lunge, at great speeds, pushing it back.

The Shape Shifter then swings it left arm to hit Centorea, but she quickly moves to the side, dodging and also making way for White Tiger, who leaps out and delivers a powerful right punch, hitting it in the face, knocking it back, as she lands on her feet, as it stumbled a bit as it moved backwards.

White Tiger and Centorea stood before the Shape Shifter, as all its cuts and wounds were immediately healing, "You can't stop me, I've walked away from battles that a cockroach wouldn't crawl away alive!" The Shape Shifter told them, as he charges in to attack.

But before it could reach them, he was stopped, as a huge blast of coldness hits it, which causes it to freeze the Shape Shifter into a huge block of ice, encasing and trapping Shape Shifter inside the ice.

Everyone looked surprised on what they just saw, and also confused on what happened, but then, walking from behind the frozen Shape Shifter, was Wildcat, as he was holding a freeze ray, as the firing end had some icy mist coming out of it, as it was just fired.

Everyone stared at the old hero, with amazement, as Wildcat had a smug smile on his face, as he looked at them, "Could've been faster, but hard to find it in my footlocker." Wildcat tells them, as he held up the freeze ray.

* * *

An hour later, outside of the gym, an S.H.I.E.L.D. armored truck was parked near the alleyway, as there was two S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers wheeling the frozen Shape Shifter into the back of the truck, to take it back to S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison.

While, team S.P.D., with Randy, as he was awake, as they watched the frozen Shape Shifter get moved into the truck, with Wildcat and Centorea.

Randy glares at the frozen Shape Shifter, with a disgusted look, "I am disgusted with you, La Rain 38! It's sickening that a person would just lie and manipulate someone to go on a date with them, when in reality, they just used them to seek revenge and just hurt the person they lied to!" Randy told off the frozen Shape Shifter, as it get in the truck, while Julie and A-Bomb gave Randy a cold stare at him saying that, considering that he was the one who lied about who he was.

Centorea turned to look at Ava, "I'm sorry I misjudged you, Ava." She apologized to Ava for thinking that she was the Shape Shifter.

Ava smiled back at the centaur, as she shrugged her shoulders, "Don't worry about it, I'm sorry too, and I just wanna say, that if you and Wildcat wanna, you know... keep dating and… get little serious... I'm OK with that." Ava said, as she smiled gently.

But then, Centorea blushes as she turned to look at Wildcat, who had his arms crossed, as he was look at her with a straight face, this was an uncomfortable moment for both of them.

"Oh. I-I assumed you'd knew-" Centorea was trying to say something but was tripping over her words.

But Wildcat steps in and looked at Ava, "Av, we weren't dating at all, she told me that she was with S.H.I.E.L.D., we decided to act like we are dating, to find and take down the Shape Shifter and keep everyone for finding out what we were doing." Wildcat explained to Ava.

Ava looked shocked and confused after hearing that, "Wait, what!?" She said, looking completely shocked as she was being to that all this time, all the awkward acts she had to endure and the humiliation of her school peers she had to face, she went through all that, but only for her to be told that Wildcat and Centorea wasn't dating at all!

Centorea gave Ava an awkward and gentle smile, "I'm sorry we lied to you, but I need to be close with Wildcat so we would find the Shape Shifter, we had to say that we were dating to throw everyone off the trail." Centorea apologized to Ava.

"But I will say that I didn't know she was a centaur," Wildcat mentioned, as finding out that Centorea was a centaur was a surprise for him.

Ava looked speechless, all this time she was going crazy about this, only to be told that there was nothing to go crazy about.

* * *

The next day, it was the morning, at school,

Ava was running down the hallway, running as fast as she could, as she was late for class again,

Ava manages to reach her classroom, and opens the door, running inside and charging to her seat, as she leans up and lands on her seat, as she smiled as she finally makes it in time for class.

As the rest of the students were getting to their seats, as the teacher enters the classroom, as she sees Ava, sitting on her seat.

"Nice to see you finally in class and fully awake this time, Miss Ayala (!)" The teacher told Ava, deadpan and sarcastically.

Ava grinned widely, as she closed her eyes and a sweat-drop appears on her head, as she was setting up her desk for class.

But then, her watch starts beeping, quickly gets Ava's attention, as she lifts up her left wrist and looks at her watch, with a shocked look on her face, as the beeping was saying that there was trouble.

Ava had a grim look on her face, as she knew to leave class again before it even started, she sighed as she gets up and walked over to the teacher,

"I need to go, my... uncle is getting his doctorate degree and I promised I'd be there!" Ava told a lie to the teacher as she then quickly runs out of the classroom,

* * *

Now in the hallway, Ava was running down the hall, as the hallway was empty, but as Ava was running, coming from around the corner, was Centorea, as she wasn't in her wheelchair, she was walking in her true centaur self.

Ava widen eyed in shock as she quickly stops and sees Centorea, as the centaur looked at Ava,

Centorea stared at Ava with a straight face, "Skipping class again, Miss Ayala..?" She asked her,

Ava just stared at Centorea, with a speechless as she didn't know what to say.

But Centorea then had a gentle smile on her face, as she looked at Ava, "I'll cover you," Centorea told Ava,

Which surprises Ava, that Centorea, her principal, was going to cover for her this time, so she could leave school and deal with the trouble, but then Ava smiled as she knew that having a principal who knows that she a hero and who was also a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent may help Ava with balancing out being a hero and being a student.

Then Ava ran passed Centorea, who watches her, as she reaches the doors and pushes them open, as Ava springs into action.

(Authors Notes - A bit of a slow one, but happy on how it came out, and I hope that the people reading this doesn't get discouraged on how I didn't make Centorea into a huge sex-symbol, like in her harem anime, but please understand, THAT IS NOT A HAREM FANFIC! So, keep all your perverted fantasies to ya selves! Stay tuned for the next episode, as with dive in to more of what Taskmaster is planning and Randy's true in his team is called into question. Please review, favorite, follow and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Centorea Shianus - Monster Musume

Wildcat - Batman: The Brave And The Bold

The Shape Shifter - Gravity Falls


	11. Ep 11 Shattered Glass-part 1

It was the dead of night in Jump City, and on top of some building roof tops, there was four masked bad guys, while one of them was wearing a black helmet, were dressed in black costumes, running from something,

As it is revealed to be Agent Venom, Cyandog, Kaede, Aquagirl and Blue Beetle, as they five of them were chasing after the four masked people.

Beetle then flew up using his jetpack, and flies over the masked people and landing in-front of them, which made them stop running, as one of them faces Blue Beetle, while the other three turned around to face Venom, Kaede, Cyandog and Aquagirl.

Then, the masked being facing Beetle then charges at him, as she leaps up and lifts up her right leg, to deliver an axe kick at him, as Beetle quickly lifted up both his arms and blocks the axe kick with his forearms, as he then pushes the masked person up, as she then performs and spinning flip and she lands on the ground, on her feet, sticking the landing as she then charges in to attack again.

Meanwhile the other three masked beings charges at Agent Venom, Kaede, Cyandog and Aquagirl, as they all split up to attack one another.

Aquagirl and Cynadog were fighting one of the masked being, as Cyandog was shooting his machine gun gauntlets at the masked being, but he was quickly dodging the gauntlet fire, as he charges at Cyandog, who then stops shooting and leaps up, to toss his right fist at him, but the masked being grabbed Cyandog's wrist and swings him aside.

While Aquagirl charges in and jumps up, swinging her left leg to deliver a left swinging kick but the masked being quickly ducks and dodges the kick, as Aquagirl lands on her feet and then tosses her right fist at the masked being's face but he quickly tiled his head to the left, dodging her punch, Aquagirl then pulled her right fist back and then tosses her left fist at him, only to tile his head to the right, to dodge it again, as she then steps back, and lifts up her right leg, swinging it at the masked being, but he manages to grabbed it just before it could hit him and he then pushes it away, pushing her back.

Meanwhile Agent Venom and Kaede were fighting the other two masked being, as Venom charges at one of the masked being, as he tackles her, but she stood her ground, as she plants both her hands on Venom's stomach and then lifts him off his feet, tossing him over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground.

While Kaede was fighting the black helmeted figure, as she was delivering jabs at her, but she was blocking all of Kaede's jabs with her forearms, before she then blocks Kaede's right fist with her right wrist and the two of them held there, pushing against each other, as the black helmeted being then swings her left leg upward, to kick Kaede in the side of her head, but she quickly releases her fist and then dodges the kick and does a backflip, getting away from the black helmeted being.

While Agent Venom, Kaede, Aquagirl, Blue Beetle ad Cyandog were fighting the masked beings, but then the sound of a bullhorn was blasted, which gets everyone's attention an made everyone stop fighting as they all turned and looked at where the bullhorn came from.

They all saw A-Bomb and Metabee, as the two of them were standing before them all, as Metabee was holding up the bullhorn, while A-Bomb was holding up and looking at a stopwatch in his right hand, as he presses the stop button and checks the time.

"Half an hour and the bad guys still haven't been contained, sloppy, guys, really sloppy." A-Bomb told Agent Venom, Kaede, Aquagirl, Cyandog and Blue Beetle, as he looked serious and disappointed.

As the masked beings then took off their masks, revealing that the three of them were Ava, Randy and Julie, while the black helmeted being press a button on the side of her helmet and the colour changes from black to yellow, revealing to be Kaikaina.

As this was all just a training exercise for Agent Venom, Kaede, Aquagirl, Cyandog and Blue Beetle.

"To contain a villain, you have to use any method to take them down, to minimize them putting any civilians in danger and to keep property damage to a minimum as well." Ava explained to the five of them, looking serious.

"Hey, give us a break; this is our first training exercise outside the Triskelion." Blue Beetle mentions, as he looked defensive.

"We're still getting use to working together," Aquagirl told them, turning to look at Ava, Randy, Julie and Kaikaina.

"That's the problem; you guys need to really work on being a team, being a team means you gotta be a single force to anything." A-Bomb told them, as he had a calm smile on his face.

Venom's mask then retraces into his suit as she steps forward and looks a bit defensive. "We're beginners, man, we'll get better…" Flash told them, as Cyandog and Kaede slides in, nodding their heads in agreement.

But then, Ava's watch started beeping, as she lifted up her left wrist to look at her watch, before she looked at everyone, "Guys, we should head back to the Triskelion." Ava told everyone,

As everyone then turned to head back to the Triskelion.

But on a building near the building they were on, standing on the roof of it was Taskmaster, as he watches the group of teen heroes leave.

* * *

Now back at the Triskelion Island, in the SHED, Randy was sitting at the living area, as he was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Randy looked bored, as he was the only one on the SHED, he didn't know where A-Bomb, Julie, Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee were.

Then, Chomp comes in and climbed onto the couch, as Randy turned his head away from the TV to look at the baby triceratops,

"Pretty quiet… Wouldn't happen to know where the gang is..?" Randy asked Chomp, looking bored, while the baby triceratops just stared at Randy, as he then turned to look back at the TV. "… Good talk, Chomp…" Randy said,

As he then gets up and walks out of the SHED,

* * *

Randy walked across the base, towards the Triskelion building, once entering the building, Randy walked across the large lobby, towards the elevator as he presses the button on its side, and waited for it.

When then doors opened Randy walked inside and presses one of the floor button and the doors closed, as the elevator moved up.

Randy leaned his back against the wall of the elevator, as he had his arms crossed and his eyes closed, as he was waiting patiently, as the elevator reaches its floor, and the doors open, as Randy walked out of it and began to walk down the hallway, towards Nick Fury's office.

Once he reached the door, Randy knocked on it with his left hand, "Hey, Nick, you in, I was hoping that you had any bad guys you want me to smash up?" Randy asked as he then opens the door.

But when he opened it, he saw, in the room, was A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, all sitting around the conference table,

A-Bomb, Ava, Julie and Metabee all looked shock at seeing Randy, while he stood there, looking confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" Randy asked, wondering, as he looked confused.

"Uhh…" A-Bomb said, as he looked worried while he looked at Randy.

Randy then looked at the table, as there was a holo-screen, with images of the Syndicate, with pictures of Felix, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Killer Frost and Toad, all in different locations, as they were pictures taken from a distance, with none of them knowing.

Randy got even more confused on what was going on, "Guys… What's going on?" Randy asked, as he looked a bit more serious, as he looked at his teammates.

But no one answered, but only just stared at him,

Randy was now in deep thought as he then knew what they were doing, "Are you guys, havin' some kind of meeting..?" Randy said, looking annoyed.

Ava had a calm but serious look on her face, as she looked at Randy, "Yes, we're trying to figure out the where Taskmaster is and what he's planning." She explained to Randy,

Randy then looked confused, on why their trying to find where Taskmaster is, but he wasn't included, in fact, why wasn't he even told about it. "But… why didn't you tell me about it..?" He asked, wanting an answer.

Julie looked a bit worried, as she looked at Randy, "We… thought that… you wouldn't be up for it…" She mentioned,

But Randy looked shock at hearing that, why would they assume that, he wants to find and take down Taskmaster more than anyone, he would have jumped the second he was told about this, but why would they not tell him about this.

"I… I don't get it; don't you guys trust me..?" Randy asked them,

But A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee didn't answer, only turned away from Randy, to avoid eye contact with him, as none of them answered him.

Randy then looked completely horrified and speechless, as the fact that none of them wanted answer that spoke for itself.

"You don't…" Randy said, completely shocked that his teammates and friends didn't trust him.

Metabee quickly stands up on his chair and jump on to the table, to look at Randy with a look of plead in his eyes, "No, we didn't say that, Randy, we just wasn't sure if… you know… we should trust ya with this thing…" Metabee said, awkwardly,

Julie quickly stood up, as she looked at Metabee with a look of shock, "Bee!" She yelled as that wasn't any better.

"But why!? You know that I want to take down Taskmaster just as much as anyone, so why did you keep it a secret from me!?" Randy yelled, demanding to know why,

But then, Ava stood up and glared at Randy, "Because how can we trust you with something like this, after you turned on us!" She yelled at him,

Randy looked speechless after hearing that, shocked that she would bring up how he betrayed them and briefly worked with Gene Khan to steal the Makulan Rings from them.

"Why would you bring that up, I thought we moved passed that!" Randy said, looking hurt and angry.

"Randy, you betrayed us, you attacked us, our trust in you was shattered, I know you went back to our side but you can't expect for us to just turn around and just forget everything that happened, just so everything would be better, it doesn't work like that." Ava told Randy, as she had a straight face, as she glares at Randy.

But Randy got angry, "So what, all that _'We'll give up our S.P.D. badges and quit S.H.I.E.L.D. for Randy'_ was just something to keep an eye on me, none of it was personally, none of you cared!" He yelled at them,

Kaikaina then stood up and looked at Randy, "That's not true!" She argued, not wanting Randy to put words in their mouths

"Randy, the only thing all of us were thinking about on that day was you, we cared about you, and we still do." Julie told Randy, looking worried and concerned,

"But you still left me outta the loop, I know what I did, I can't be make up for, but I'm trying, the only thing that's keeping me from gain your trust is you willing to accept it!" Randy yelled at them, before hanging his head down and looking away from them.

A-Bomb then stood up and walked over to Randy, as he then puts his right hand on his shoulder, as he looked at Randy with a look of concern. "We were going to tell you, Randy; we knew that you, of all people had a right to be a part of this." A-Bomb tried to explain to Randy,

But then Randy quickly smacks A-Bomb's hand off him, which shocks A-Bomb, as Randy turned around and walked towards the door, only for him to stop and turn his head to the left to look over his shoulder at them, giving them a cold scowl.

"I trust you, each of you… But you gotta make up your minds on if you really trust me…" Randy told them all, as he kept walking and opens the door, walking out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Leaving A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee there, lamenting on what happened, with Randy now losing his fate in them.

* * *

Now in Jump City, Ninja was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, as he had an angered look in his eyes, as he leaps to another rooftop and lands on it.

He stops as he walks over to the edge of the roof and just stares down at the street below, deep in through.

Ninja closes his eyes as he sighed deeply, but then, Ninja's eyes opened as he felt something hit him, Ninja looked down and sees on his left arm as there was a tranquillizer dart sticking on his arm, which made Ninja's eyes widen in shock.

He immediately begins to feel dizzy and tired, as he looked around to see who shot the dart, but appearing from the shadows, was Felix, as he was holding tranquillizer gun, while Poison Ivy and Harley was being lifted up by a large vine, on the side of the building they were on, as they jump off and lands on the roof, and looked at Ninja.

While Toad leaps off rooftop to rooftop and lands on the roof they were on, as he perched on the edge, while in the sky, Killer Frost was on creating an ice slide and went downward toward the roof, as she cuts the slide and jumps off the end of the ice slide and lands on the rooftop.

All the teen villains stare at Ninja, as he sees that he was surrounded, and with him, hit with a tranquillizer dart, he knew he couldn't fight them, Ninja turned and tried to run away, but unfortunately Killer Croc was there, standing in-front of Ninja, as he then delivers a powerful inner swing of his left arm, smacking Ninja in the face, knocking him off his feet and falling to the ground.

Ninja was lying on his belly, as he squinted his eyes in pain, as he tried to crawl away, but tranquillizer was starting to take effect as Ninja began to lose consciousness and falls to the ground, lying unconsciousness.

While the Syndicate surrounded the unconscious Ninja, as they stared down at him,

* * *

The next day, it was Saturday in the afternoon, and in the SHED, sitting at the couch in the living area, was A-Bomb, Jaime, Kaede (Who was in her normal clothes) and Flash were all sitting on the couch, watching TV,

As Julie, Aquagirl walked in, reaching them as Julie looked worried. "Have you heard from Randy yet?" Julie asked A-Bomb, looking worried,

A-Bomb shook his head, as he looked at Julie, "No, he isn't picking up any of my calls, doesn't help that he wasn't in his room last night."

Kaikaina walks in and leans on the head of the couch, to look at everyone, "Yeah, he was really steamed..." She mentioned, sounding worried.

"Ah! It's okay, he'll bounce back..." The sound of Ava's voice was heard, getting everyone's attention, as they see her, with her book bag, "... He'll eat some pizza and get over it; it's one of the many advantages of being Cunningham." Ava told them, looking deadpan.

"Where are you going?" Kaede asked, as she looked at Ava,

Ava had an irritated look on her face, "I have a tutoring session with Casey," She said, as she didn't want to go. "I'll be back before dinner; I'll call if I see Cunningham anywhere." Ava told them, as she walked to the exit, leaving.

Then Metabee and Cyandog walks in, to look at them, "Alright, we're gonna go and look for Randy." Metabee told them,

Julie looked at Metabee, "Me and Tula will go too." She mentioned,

Kaikaina then leans in to look at Flash, "Wow, everybody is leaving at very ironic timing to look for Randy." She tells him,

Flash then awkwardly smiled, as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "Yeah... Hey, Kai, wanna help them look for Randy, we can all go in my new car, The Slamma." Flash offered, as he looked back at Kaikaina,

Kaikaina immediately got excited at being offer that opportunity to go out with Flash to look for Randy, "Yeah, totally!" She said happy, as Flash gets up and he, Kaikaina, Julie, Metabee, Aquagirl and Cyandog walked towards the exit, leaving the SHED.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere, lying on the ground in a confided cell was Ninja, as he was laying on his right side.

"Ohhh…" Ninja groaned, as he began to wake up, as he slowly opens his eyes, and lift himself up, sitting up and looked around at where he was.

He was confused as he gets up and walked towards one of the walls and presses his left hand against it, as he turned to look at the other walls, seeing that there wasn't any way out.

Ninja then steps back from the wall, as he held his right fist behind him, as fire burst from it, cover his whole fist in it, as he was going shoot a fireball at the ball, to blast it open, to make an exit for himself.

But before he could fire it, the wall suddenly slides up, opening and reveal a dark room, which quickly get Ninja's attention, he then extinguished the fire on his fist, and lowers his arm, as Ninja now had a suspicious look in his eyes, as he wasn't going to lets his guard down for even a second.

"Don't be so hostile, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead." The sound of a woman, with a French accent was heard from within the shadow which gets Ninja's attention, as he readies himself for a fight.

"Alright… Show yourself!" Ninja said as he narrowed his eyes, as he stared at the shadows of the missing wall,

And then, emerging from the shadows, was a beautiful Caucasian woman, with light red hair, that had a large bang that covered the left side of her face, covering her left eye, as they were blue, while she had a strange looking device on her collar, as she was wearing some kind of skin tight jumpsuit under it, as it was black with a few red streaks on it, while at her feet, they were mechanic, in the and in a form like high heels.

As the mysterious woman stood before Ninja,

But at seeing the woman, Ninja's serious then changed into love struck look, as his eyes changes into love hearts, as he puts both his hands on his cheeks and presses them.

"WHOA-HA-HA!" Ninja said, completely love struck, as quickly ran towards the woman and takes her right hand, as he stares into her eyes, "Oh, I get it now, if you wanted to meet me in person, all ya had to do was asked…" Ninja said, as his eyes charges back to normal as he had a flirty look in his eyes, as he looked at the woman.

But then, the woman grabbed Ninja by the throat, in her left hand, as his eyes charges to a painful expression in his eyes as he get lifted off the ground, Ninja grabbed on to the woman's wrist, struggling to get free.

While the woman had a deadpan look on her face, as she reaches her right hand down and grabbed Ninja's chest and begins to drag in away, to somewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jump City,

A big van with a black and white paint job on it was driving down the road, until it turns into the sidewalk and stop, as the left door opens upward, and walking out of the van was Julie, Metabee, Cyandog and Aquagirl, as the four of them stepped out to the sidewalk.

In the van, Flash was in the driver's seat, while Kaikaina was in the passenger's seat, as they two of them were looking at Julie, Metabee, Cyandog and Aquagirl.

"We'll just look in the business district, see if Randy there," Metabee told Flash and Kaikaina, telling them where they were going to look.

"Alright, we'll head out and look around; we'll call if we find something." Flash told them, as he was getting his van ready, as his van was called the Slamma.

"Good luck, Boss!" Cyandog told Flash, as he turned to look at his Medabot and smile at him, before he drives the Slamma off the sidewalk and he and Kaikaina drives off down the road.

Julie and Aquagirl then looked down at Metabee and Cyandog, "OK, me and Tula will head over this way, meet us back here in two hours." Julie told Metabee and Cyandog, as she and Aquagirl turned and walked away.

Leaving the two Medabots standing there, as Metabee turned to look at Cyandog, "Alright, Cy, we should look around here, and remember, we can't get distracted by anything." Metabee told Cyandog,

But Cyandog turned and seeing something behind Metabee, as he then pointed his left index finger at it. "Hey, look! A Droid Spa!" Cyandog pointed, sounding excited,

As then, he and Metabee quickly runs over and stops at the front door of a building with a bright neon lights of a female robot on it,

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Metabee and Cyandog yelled out in glee, as they stood at the front door of the Droid Spa.

Metabee turned to look at Cyandog, as he had an excited look in his eyes, "Aw, yeah!" He said, as he and Cyandog walked towards the doors, as they open automatically as they walked in.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location,

A door slides open, upward, as Ninja was tossed into the room, sliding on the floor, on his belly.

Ninja groaned in pain, as he was slowly pushing himself up,

"Thank you, Mistral." The sound of a familiar voice was heard, which immediately get Ninja's attention, as he lifted his head up and saw, standing before him was Taskmaster, as he was looking down at Ninja.

The beautiful woman, whose name was Mistral, walked over to Taskmaster, as she puts her hands on Taskmaster's chin, pulling toward her where she kisses the right side of his skull mask, passionately as she had her eyes closed, until she removes her lips from Taskmaster's mask as she walks away towards another wall, as it then slides upward, revealing a hallway, as she kept walking, as the wall then slides down behind her, closing.

Ninja got angry as he quickly gets up on his feet and immediately charges towards Taskmaster, holding up his right fist, to punch him, but Taskmaster quickly catches Ninja's fist and kept him still, until Taskmaster pulls on Ninja's arm, pulling him in, where Taskmaster delivers a knee to the stomach, knocking the air out of Ninja.

But then, Taskmaster then grabbed the back of Ninja's head and slams Ninja's face down, hitting it against the floor, hard, Ninja struggled to get free, as Taskmaster was pushing his head down to keep him still,

"Now then, I want to have a talk…" Taskmaster told Ninja, darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jump City, sitting at a table outside of a coffee shop, was Ava and Casey Jones, as there were math books and papers on the table, while Ava was holding up one opened book.

"OK, show me how you solve for X?" Ava asked Casey, as she lowered the book to look at him,

Casey looked at Ava, as he through about the question hard, "Uhh… You just dig, right? 'Cause _'X'_ marks the spot," Casey said, completely just taking a wild guess, as he turned to look away from Ava,

But then, Ava goes SD and floats into Casey's view, as she had a deadpan look on her face, as she held up the book. "Have you even readied the book..? Or any math book for that matter?" SD Ava said to Casey,

Casey looked offended at SD Ava, as she floats back to her side of the table goes back to normal. "Hey, I have math books… Sure I don't read them but I hollow them out and hide things in 'em." Casey said in defence,

Ava rolled her eyes in annoyance,

Casey sees how annoyed she looked, and had a bit of a more sympathetic look, "School isn't really my thing." Casey tell her,

Ava then lifted up her book and reads it, having a deadpan look as she rolled her eyes. "Well, that's the most shocking revelation of the century (!)" She said, sarcastically and uncaring, as it didn't take a genius to know that a guy like Casey would say that school wasn't his thing…

Casey then puts a smug smile on his face, "When I graduate, I'm becoming either a pro hockey player or an intergalactic bounty hunter!" Casey told Ava his plans for the future.

But Ava lowered her book as she gives Casey a deadpan glare, "Wow, those are quite the career options (!) Y'know, when I graduate, I'm gonna live on the Sun and become the queen of the space narwhals (!)" Ava told him, sarcastically.

But Casey just shrugged her off, "Who wants a normal life anyway, right?" He mentioned,

"Maybe you haven't noticed, Casey, but life doesn't go the way you want it to." Ava told Casey, being real with him, as she looked annoyed, "Alright, enough talking, let's continue." Ava told Casey, as she wanted to continue the tutoring.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Droid Spa, Metabee and Cyandog were walking towards the front desk, where a female android was, while there was a bunch of different kind of robots, ether standing or sitting on chairs in the waiting area.

Metabee and Cyandog reached the desk and lifted their heads up and looked at the female robot,

"Hello and welcome to Droid Spa," The female robot said to Metabee and Cyandog, greeting them.

"Uh, two appointments for a buffing and polishing, please," Metabee asked the robot, hoping to get a last minute appointment.

The robot then presses a button on the desk, "No need for an appointment, right this way." She said to them, as Metabee and Cyandog turned to see a door with another female robot standing next to it.

Cyandog walks ahead, with Metabee following, but Metabee turned his head and saw, standing at the waiting area, was an extremely attractive looking female android, as she had a curvy body type, as she was bald with metal plating rings around length of the arms, purple eyes, didn't have a mouth or a nose, and had two radio antennas on both sides of her head.

The sight of the attractive looking android made Metabee stop walking, as he looked amazed, Cyandog stopped walking as he turned and noticed that Metabee had stopped walking.

"Metabee, are you OK?" Cyandog asked Metabee, wondering what was wrong.

Metabee then turned to look at Cyandog, "Uh, yeah, Cy, you uh, you go ahead, I'll catch up." Metabee tells him,

Cyandog was confused, "Oh… Uh, OK." He said, as he turned and kept walking towards the doors,

As the robot greets Cyandog, "Please, come inside." She tells Cyandog, as the door opens, Cyandog turned to look at the desk robot,

As she waved at him, "Enjoy yourself." She tells Cyandog,

As Cyandog then walks into through the door, into the other room, as the door closes behind him,

Metabee then walked over to the waiting area and walked towards the wall that the attractive android was leaning her back on, Metabee turned and leans his back on the wall, as he lifted his head up to look up at the android.

Metabee had a bit of a nervous look in his eyes, "So, (Cough) so, uh… (Cough) let me guess, Capricorn, right…" Metabee asked the android, awkwardly and nervously.

Then the android turn her head to look down at Metabee, as she had an amused look in her eyes, "Let _me_ guess, first time talking to a girl robot (?)" She asked, joking,

Metabee chuckled embarrassedly, as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Uh, ha, is it that obvious!" Metabee joked, as he then turned away from her for a second, as he had a happy look in his eyes, as his faceplate started blushing.

Metabee then turned his head and look up at the android again, "Uh, Metabee." He introduced himself to her.

The android looked at Metabee, with a bit of a seductive look in her eyes, "Dish." She introduced herself to him, saying her name.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the unknown location, walking down a long hallway,

Taskmaster was walking down with Ninja following him, as he had a cold glare in his eyes.

"So what? You sent your Syndicate Purse Poodles to get me here so you can try to get me to roll with you, well, newsflash, Skull-Face, that ain't gonna happen!" Ninja told Taskmaster as they walked,

"I sent the Syndicate to retrieve you to I'm offering you this one chance to join my cause." Taskmaster told Ninja, as he kept walking,

Ninja had a frustrated look in his eyes, "Why… Why do you want me to join you!?" He yelled, as he demanded, as he wanted to know what Taskmaster's obsession with him is.

Taskmaster stopped walking, as he had his back to Ninja, "I sent enforcers to your city and watched, as you beat each one of them, I was testing you. For some time now, I have been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps, to mold into my image…" Taskmaster said as he then turned around to face Ninja, "… And, Ninja, despite your idiocy, I've chosen you. Congratulations."

Ninja stopped as he looked insulted and angry, "If you actually think that for even a second, I would actually think about being your own, personal intern, you're even more nuts then I thought!" Ninja retorted back at Taskmaster.

"Your comment comes from general hatred towards me, what, may I ask, fuels all this anger and hate in you for me?" Taskmaster asked out of curiosity.

Ninja only got even angrier, "'Cause, when you sent the Fiendish Four to Norrisville High, just to draw me out, one of the students got hurt in the cross fire and is now in a coma, because of you!" Ninja yelled at Taskmaster, telling him that he's the reason that Howard was in a coma.

"The actions of the Fiendish Four were theirs and theirs alone, I only sent them to that school to draw you out, test your abilities." Taskmaster told Ninja, calmly, pointing out that what happened to Howard wasn't his fault.

Ninja narrowed his eyes at Taskmaster, "Yeah well, I'll more the happy to test my abilities on _YOU!_ " Ninja yelled out, as he then leaps up, holding his right leg over his head as he swings it down at Taskmaster.

But Taskmaster quickly side-steps to the left, dodging Ninja's attack, as he then lunges his right hand and grabbed Ninja's throat and pushes Ninja down, slamming him into the floor.

Taskmaster held Ninja on the floor, as he struggled to get free, while Taskmaster looks at Ninja, "You want to try that again (?)"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the location, in a large, luxurious room, with an expensive looking couch, a large flat screen TV and a couple of arcade machines, up against the wall.

Sitting on the couch was Poison Ivy, Toad and Harley, while Toad and Harley were out of their costumes and now wearing normal clothes.

As Harley had her blond hair into pig-tails, as she was wearing blue short shorts and a black tank top, while Todd was wearing brown t-shirt with a white shirt over it, he also had a pair of ripped jeans on with untied shoes on each foot, and bands on both wrists.

The three of them were watching TV, while Felix and Killer Croc were pacing around, behind them.

"This is stupid! We've got Ninja here; we should kill him right now!" Croc yelled in frustration, as he was pacing back and forward.

"Hey, Taskmaster made it extremely clear that he wanted us to bring Ninja in, alive." Ivy tells Croc, as she looked over the head of the couch to look at the mutant crocodile.

"Yeah, and you know how angry he gets when someone don't listen to him, just ask Felix." Killer Frost told him, as she was leaning her back against the wall, filing her right nails.

Felix stopped pacing as he turned to look at Frost, who give him a smug smile, as she mocked Felix on how Taskmaster beat him like a dog, the last time he disobey a direct order.

"And when he gives orders to more lower subordinate, he expects them to follow it to a tee." The sound of Mistral's voice entered the room,

Which made the Syndicate all turn and see, standing at the door way, was Mistral and Nico Robin, as the two of them looked at the team of teen villains.

Felix then pointed his right index finger at the two of them, "Hey, I may be Special Forces for Taskmaster, but I'll never be a lower subordinate to anyone!" Felix yelled at them, in an angered tone.

Robin had a straight face, as she crosses her arms, "But you'll only keep all of that hated for Taskmaster, to yourself, so you don't get on his bad side, is that it (?)" She said, coldly, proclaiming the Felix fears Taskmaster.

But then, Harley got angry as she jumps off the couch and ran to Felix, to stand in-front of him, as she glares threateningly at Mistral and Robin. "Leave my Pud'n alone! He doesn't have to take it from you!" Harley yelled, defending her boyfriend.

"Well, considering that we outrank all of you, I feel like we can." Mistral told Harley, with a cold expression on her face.

Ivy then stands up and looks at Mistral and Robin, with a bit of an annoyed look. "Is there a reason you just barged in, on our off-time?" She asked, wanting to know what they want.

"It's time for the second phase of Taskmaster's orders." Robin told them,

"So, we're gonna be headin' out?" Todd asked,

"No, Taskmaster has decided to leave the assignment to us, I can't say I blame him, given your past experiences, it makes sense that Taskmaster would put his trust in his lieutenants and second-in-command." Mistral told them, looking at the Syndicate with an unemotional look on her face.

Each member of the Syndicate glares at Mistral and Robin, as they then turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Now back at Jump City, in the Slamma, as it was driving down the road, Flash was driving, having his eyes locked on the road, while Kaikaina was sitting in the passenger seat next to him, just turning her head from the road and then to Flash.

"So, how's it been, y'know, being a superhero?" Kaikaina asked Flash, sounding a little awkwardly, trying to make small-talk.

Flash then turned to look at Kaikaina for a second as he then turned back to look at the road, as he smiled broadly. "It's awesome! It's everything I thought, but better, is this what you feel like every day?" Flash asked, as he turned to look at her again.

Kaikaina looked at Flash, as she nodded her head, "Yeah, this life is totally hard-core." She said, sounding happy.

Flash then briefly turn to look at Kaikaina, as he looked a little confused, "Hey, don't mind me asking, but why do ya wear that helmet all the time, always hiding your face?" Flash asked, wondering why Kaikaina was always hiding her face under her helmet.

Kaikaina just looked at him, "I don't know… I just… like wearing it…" She mentioned, as she didn't really have an answer to that.

"Well, I just think that you shouldn't just wear that all the time, ya know... I'd... I'd like to see your face..." Flash mentioned, as he smiled awkwardly.

Kaikaina sees that Flash was smiling awkwardly as he was getting a little nervous, she never seen Flash be like this before, walking on egg shell not to say anything stupid.

But then, before Kaikaina could say anything, Flash then stopped the Slamma, as they reached a large traffic jam, but with hundreds of citizens, running passed the stopped cars, all running for their lives, screaming in terror.

Flash and Kaikaina sees all this and both quickly opens their doors and gets out of the Slamma, as they walked ahead, to what the people were running from.

Kaikaina and Flash sees, from a far, a bunch of wreck and smashed up cars, while most of them were sliced to pieces, while there was a heap of smoke, surrounding the area.

But then, emerging from out of the smoke was a cybernetic organism, part man and part machine being, since he is covered entirely in black and red armour, as both his arms were robotic with robot claw-like hands, he was wearing a helmet that covered his whole head, as it had a design that made it look like a red skull with no lower jaw.

The cyborg was walking towards Kaikaina and Flash, as Kaikaina quickly takes out her twin blasters and Flash quickly checked to see if anyone was around, as the Symbiote then actives and covers Flash in his suit, covering his body and head, becoming Agent Venom.

The cyborg then stops as he stares at Kaikaina and Venom, as Kaikaina aimed her twin blasters at the cyborg,

"Who are you, are you the one who did all this?" Agent Venom asked the cyborg, as he readied himself for a fight.

"The name's Whiplash, and yes, I did all of this, just to lure one of you kids out, 'cause my employer wanted me to bring in one of ya." The cyborg told the two teens, as he looked at Kaikana, telling them his name and what he's doing.

Kaikaina and Agent Venom were confused, but not letting their guard down for a second.

"Now we can do this the easy way..." Whiplash said, before he raises his robotic arms up, and then swings them down, which causes two red, electric, steel whips came out of both his wrists. "... Or the fun way..?" Whiplash asked,

As Venom steps forward, clenching his fists, as he glares at Whiplash, "Forget it, Tin-Face! You ain't takin' us without a fight!" Venom told Whiplash, as he raised his fists up.

Kaikaina turned to look at Agent Venom, but she turned back to look at Whiplash, who was swinging his whips on the ground around him.

"Fine, but let it be said that I offered to do this peacefully..." Whiplash told them, as he then charges towards them, to attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the unknown location, Taskmaster and Ninja were in an observation room, as they were looking through a glass window, as they were watching over to the other room, as it was an extremely large room, and inside the large room, was a hundreds to thousands of Taskmaster's soldiers, as they were wielding and constructing on an extremely large half of a ring.

Ninja stares at the half, constructed ring, with curiosity, "What are you building..?" Ninja asked, as he slowly turned to look at Taskmaster, with a look of suspicious in his eyes.

"A turning point on how all life observes and speculates the Universe for what it this... This will make Einstein's theory of general relativity sound like a poem written by a five year old…" Taskmaster explained to Ninja, as he had his hands behind his back, as the skull-masked man stared at the constructing of the ring.

Ninja then turned his body to face Taskmaster, "OK... If this is somehow suppose to _'WOW'_ me, you're totally bombin', dude." Ninja told him, glaring as he didn't looked impressed.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand any of this, but I do expect that you are, but a bit curious of it all." Taskmaster told Ninja,

"I already made it clear, Bone-head; I don't want anything to do with ya! Now when my friends find me-" NInja told Taskmaster, before getting cut off.

"Your friends? I'm fairly certain that you'll be hardly missed by them, given their strained confidence in you, after your betrayal to them and S.H.I.E.L.D," Taskmaster told Ninja, which makes him widen eyed in surprise.

Ninja then narrowed his eyes and scowled at Taskmaster, "How do you know that!?" He wanted to know how Taskmaster knows about his betrayal to his team.

"I have my sources, and I feel that I understand the reason why you turned against them, giving the anger you felt at the time, and you saw what the opportunity offered, you took it, to prove to yourself that you can rise higher than your so called _'friends'_." Taskmaster explained to Ninja, darkly, as he begin to walk passed Ninja, as Ninja just stared down at the floor and looked speechless.

"I was stupid back then, I saw what I've done and corrected it!" Ninja told Taskmaster, defending himself, as he redeemed himself by stopping Mandarin and saving his friends.

"But yet your team's trust in you was fractured, I know that they have been isolating themselves from you, yes, at first it seems like you and them were back at good terms, but lately you must have noticed that all of them weren't telling you something, keeping things from you and lying about it." Taskmaster explained to Ninja, as he stopped walking and turned his head to the left, to look over his shoulder and look at Ninja.

"No, but… I mean… I mean yeah, but…" Ninja tried to say a defence but couldn't as Taskmaster was right, A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all made Ninja believe that they were on good terms again, and lying to him about their search for Taskmaster.

"Your trust in everyone this called into question, unsure of whom to true, but I, Ninja, _I_ can offer you a chance to rise above anyone who has be in your position, stand alongside me as we become the harbingers of a new Universal order." Taskmaster explained to Ninja,

Ninja turned to look at Taskmaster, with a conflicted look in his eyes, unsure of what to do…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jump City, in the middle of a road, Kaikaina and Agent Venom were fighting Whiplash,

As Kaikaina was shooting her blasters at Whiplash, who was charging towards her, as he was swing his whips in-front of himself, which blocks and shielded him from her blaster fire, as he charges, Whiplash then leaps up, and in mid-air, he held both his arms up and then swings then downward, cracking both his whips down at her, Kaikaina quickly jumped to the right and rolls on the ground, dodging the energy whip, as they crack against the ground.

Whiplash lands on the ground, as Venom runs in and tackles Whiplash, as Venom kept running and smashes him against a empty car, Agent Venom then pulled back and starts delivering punches to the face, but after he tosses his right fist, Whiplash catches his fist and then head-butts Venom, knocking him away from him, as the cyborg then swings his left arm outward, tossing his left whip towards Venom, as it reaches him and ties around his right ankle, catching him off-guard as Whiplash then pulls on his whip, pulling Venom off his feet and Whiplash swings Venom around before smashing him against another abandon car.

Kaikaina then presses the right side of her helmet with her right hand. "Anyone out there, got total bad guy trouble over here!" Kaikaina said, calling out to all S.H.I.E.L.D. communication devices, to get help.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the coffee shop,

Casey was leaning back on his chair, having his head craned up as he balanced a pencil, horizontally, on his nose, out of boredom.

While Ava had a deadpan look, as her eyes were brown circles, as her nose was gone, as she was resting her head against her right hand, as her elbow was on the table. She was annoyed that it's now been two hours and Casey hasn't bothered to answer one math question.

But then, Ava's watch starts beeping, which quickly gets her attention as her nose and eyes return to normal as she looked at her watch, as it was beeping, telling her that it was a call from Kaikaina for help.

Ava knew she had to get out of her to help Kaikaina, but she needed to leave Casey, Ava then quickly grabbed up all her math books and papers, and stuffs them in her bag, which gets Casey's attention, as he cranes his head back up, as the pencil falls off his nose, as he looked at Ava, who gets up.

"Look, Casey, wither or not you get kicked off the hockey team, doesn't concern me at all, but I am not going to waste my time, trying to help someone, who is completely unwilling to even try and learn. So call me when you actually take this opportunity I'm giving you to the fullest." Ava told Casey, as she was giving him a serious look, as she then turned and walked away, quickly.

Casey looked surprised as he watches Ava walk away,

Ava was walking down the street quickly, as she spies an empty alley, she could use it to hide so she can change into her costume.

Ava walked towards the alley, but before she could enter it, Casey comes running up, pushing his bike as he reaches her,

"Hey, Av, wait up!" Casey said to Ava, which made her stop and turn to look at Casey, as she looked surprised, as the two of them were standing near the alley.

But Ava then immediately puts on a serious face, as she looked at Casey, "No, we had two hours for studying and you completely wasted them, I have my own things I could be doing, Casey, just go home." Ava told him, as she needs to get rid of him so she could change into her costume and go help Kaikaina.

"Is studying all you do? Seriously, you've gotta learn to relax, cut loose a bit and just go with the flow." Casey tells Ava, with a calm smile on his face, just wanting her to loosen up and not be so serious all the time.

Ava looked a bit offended on that remark, "Hey! I can cut loose sometime; you have no idea of the crazy things I get into on a daily basis!" Ava argued, using her life as a superhero as an analogy but not letting him know about it.

Casey had a smug smile on his face, as he looked at Ava, "What, like training to be a science Olympian or one of those quiz show, wiz kids (?)" He joked,

Ava then bobbed her head a bit, as she chuckled while giving Casey a sly smile, as she really just wants to punch Casey in his smug looking face. "You've got a natural talent for ticking off people, has anyone told you that, Jones (?)" Ava joked back,

But then, the sound of a loud growling was heard on the other side of the alley, which gets Ava attention, as her eyes widen, as she and Casey both turned to face the alley and saw something walking towards them, going through the alley.

Walking towards them, was an large monster of living concrete, as he was walking on two feet, with a stone physical body type with piercing, unemotional red eyes, as the large concrete monster's name was Cinderblock.

Ava and Casey looked speechless, as they walked Cinderblock get closer towards them, but then, completely out of nowhere, Casey got in-front of Ava, holding his arms out, too much of her shock to see that Casey was protecting her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ava asked Casey, looking annoyed, as she tried to push Casey's left arm down.

"Whatever that thing is, it's 15 feet of pure evil and completely cool lookin'! I'll handle this, Sweetheart." Casey told Ava, as he smiled as he plans to fight Cinderblock.

Ava's eyes turns into Fireballs Eyeballs, as she was shocked at hearing what Casey just said, " _'Sweetheart'_?!" She yelled in outrage at being called that,

Cinderblock raises up both his rock arms and grunted at Casey and Ava, ready for a fight.

Ava's eyes goes back to normal, as she looked at Casey, with a serious look on her face. "Casey, get out of here! It's too dangerous! And plus, I think he doesn't like you!" Ava told Casey, as she tried to get him away from Cinderblock and away from danger.

But Casey kept smiling, "We're even!" The hockey player said, not scared of Cinderblock at all.

But then, Cinderblock charges towards Ava and Casey, smashes some trashcans and dumpsters that were in his way, Ava and Casey both quickly jumped to opposite side, dodging Cinderblock, as he kept running until he runs into a parked van on the other side of the street, smashing into it, Cinderblock pushes himself up, as he turned and saw Casey, as he was rummaging through one of the dumpsters that Cinderblock knocked over, trying to find something.

"Come on, come on! Give me somethin'!" Casey said, as he quickly looked through the garbage, but he found something, which made him smile, "Yes!" He said,

But unfortunately Cinderblock grabbed both sides of the dumpster and lifts it up, which knocks Casey into it and Cinderblock held the dumpster over his head, before tossing it, causing the dumpster to roll around, with Casey inside it getting tossed and turned inside.

The dumpster stops rolling was now on its right side, and then, the top gets pushed up, revealing Casey's left arm, as he was holding an old pipe.

"Yes!" Casey yelled out,

Cinderblock was about to walk to Casey, to finish him off, but then some pieces of garbage flies in and hits Cinderblock in the face, which stops him, as he then covers his face with his arms, shielding it from the pieces of garbage, as Casey was using the pipe to hits some garbage on the ground, using his hockey skills.

After one last piece of trash hit Cinderblock, Casey then charges towards him, holding the metal pipe in his hands, prepared to attack.

"GOONGALA!" Casey yelled out a battle cry, as he reaches Cinderblock and delivers a strike across Cinderblock's navel area.

But the attack didn't hurt Cinderblock at all, and he then turned and swung his left arm, which hits Casey, sending him flying and smacking against a wall, hard, which knocks him out, as he falls backwards and lands on his back, Cinderblock then stared at the grounded Casey, as he then lifted up his right foot and held it over Casey's head, as he was about to stomp Casey's head.

But then, Ava leaps up and lands on Cinderblock's head, as she then starts delivering quickly slashes with her claws, to Cinderblock's eyes, which causes the concrete monster to move backwards, away from Casey, as Casey wakes up and sees Ava, as she kept slashing at Cinderblock's eyes, as he looked amazed.

"Whoa… Bookworm's got moves…" Casey said to himself, impressed as he watches Ava go,

Cinderblock then lifted up his right hand towards his head, to grab Ava, but she quickly sees this and jumps off his head, as she performs a front flip and lands perfectly next to Casey, as he gets back up.

Ava then turned to look at Casey, "You OK?" She asked Casey, wanting to know he was alright.

Casey gave her a confident smile, as he was ready for more, as him and Ava then charges in to attack Cinderblock.

Ava delivers a right slash with her claw, slashing at Cinderblock's torso, while Casey then delivers a blow to his stomach with the metal pipe. Ava then performs a double kick, hitting Cinderblock's face, while Casey hits Cinderblock in the back of his legs with the pipe. Ava and Casey then jumps up and delivers a double kick, hitting Cinderblock's face, Cinderblock loses his balance as he gets on his left knee, Casey then charges in to deliver another blow with the pipe, but as he swings the pipe, Cinderblock manages to quickly grab it with his right hand and takes it away from Casey.

To Casey's shock as he see Cinderblock, getting back up and then puts his hands together, with the pipe between them and crushes it, as his hands depart from each other, all that was left was a crushed up metal pipe, as drops to the ground.

Casey looked totally speechless, "Wow, that's pretty-" But Casey was cut-short as Cinderblock punches him in the stomach, with his right fist, sending him flying.

From behind, Ava leaps up, both claws at the ready to strike at Cinderblock's back, but Cinderblock quickly turns and delivers a powerful left punch, hitting Ava, and sending her spinning upward, before falling to the ground, Ava laid on her front, as she struggled to get back up while Cinderblock was walking towards her, Ava quickly turned and faces Cinderblock, as she quickly puts on a determined face, as she was down but not out.

But then, Ava sees, from a far, too much of her shock, Casey, who was on his bike, pedalling as fast as he could, as he held out his right hand and rides passed Cinderblock and grabs Ava's left arm, pulling her off the ground and pulls her on the back of his bike.

With Ava on, Casey quickly pedals out of the alleyway and on to the road, but Cinderblock was chasing after them, hot on their tail.

"Come, Case, pedal!" Ava told Casey, as she looked at the chasing Cinderblock,

"Hey, you try and pedal with a passenger while being chased!" Casey argued, as he pedalled.

As Casey turns and swerves to the left, passing an oncoming van, just missing it, and quickly did the same thing as he swerving to the right, passing an oncoming truck.

But Cinderblock was smashing and swatting every incoming car that was heading toward him, as he kept chasing Casey and Ava, as he was getting closer and closer, as Ava sees this and tucks her legs in.

Ava looked a bit nervous at seeing Cinderblock, as he held his right hand out, reaching it out to grab her. "For a big, concrete monster, he's pretty fast on his feet!" Ava told Casey, a bit amazed that Cinderblock was fast enough to keep up with a bike.

Casey had a serious then looked over his left shoulder and sees Ava's bag, he then quickly reaches his left hand into it and rummaged through it. "Let's see him out run this!" Casey said, as he pulled out one of Ava's math books and tosses it.

The math book flies towards Cinderblock, hitting him in the right eye, which causes him to roar in pain, causing him to lose his footing and trip, smashing into the road, face-first and rolling a bit, until he stops, Cinderblock then pushes himself up, only to see an speeding, in-coming truck heading towards him, going through an alleyway.

The truck hits Cinderblock, sending him flying across some buildings, before smashing into a building.

Casey and Ava saw Cinderblock down and out and was happy, as they both smiled,

"Yeah-ha!" Ava said, as she smiled,

"Woo-hoo! And you said I don't use math books for anything!" Casey said to Ava, joking, as he smiled, as Casey pedalled away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Droid Spa, Cyandog walked out of the room, as he was freshly waxed, buffed and polished.

Cyandog turned and waved goodbye to some of the female droids, as he was looking around the spa, only to see that Metabee wasn't here… And also the robot called Dish.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the rooftops, on the roof, was A-Bomb, Blue Beetle, Julie, Aquagirl and Kaede, as she was in her ninja gi, as they were looking at each other.

"This was where the distress call came from?" A-Bomb asked, looking confused, as he looked around the rooftop.

Blue Beetle looked around as well, "Well, this is where it coming from?" He mentioned, as he looked at every corner of the roof.

"So, where's Randy?" Kaede asked, looked confused,

"Randy's left the building!" The sound of a familiar voice was heard, which got everyone's attention and they all turned to look at the building roof stairs.

Standing on top of the stairs was a person dressed in a completely black bodysuit that has a red-x placed right over his left pectoral muscle, an ash-gray utility belt with matching gloves that have red Xs on the palms and back of the hands, a pair of black boots with steel-soles and a black cape that has an ash-gray interior. His mask consists of a white skull, which has no lower jaw, on a black full-face mask and a red x starting on his forehead and with a point of the x is ending beneath his right eye. The eyes are white reflective lens.

"And so has the Ninja!" The being told them,

Julie looked shocked as she knew that voice, "R-Randy!" Shocked that Randy was wearing a new costume.

The masked being chuckled, "No, from now on… You can call by my new name… Red X!" He told them, announcing his new name, as Red X held his right fist.

As the unthinkable had happened, Randy finally joined Taskmaster…

(Authors notes - Please to not give me grief on making Randy go evil, just please be patient and stay tune for the next episodes. Please favourite, comment and review, thank you)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja/Red X - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja/Teen Titans

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes - Batman: The Brave and the Bold

Aquagirl - Young Justice

Kaede Nagase - Negima!?

Flash Thompson/Agent Venom - Ultimate Spider-man

Cyandog - Medabots

Casey Jones - TMNT 2012

Taskmaster - Ultimate Spider-man

Nico Robin - One Piece

Mistral - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance

Whiplash - Iron Man: Armored Adventures

Cinderblock - Teen Titans

Dish - Duck Dodgers

Felix - Red Vs. Blue

Toad - X-Men: Evolution

Killer Croc - The Batman (2007)

Poison Ivy - The Batman (2007)

Killer Frost - Justice League Unlimited

Harley Quinn - The Batman (2007)


	12. Ep 12 Shattered Glass-part 2

_'Uh, hi, Julie here, uh, things got little cryptic in the last episode...'_

* * *

On the rooftop, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaede, Aquagirl and Blue Beetle, as all of them were facing Randy, who was now wearing a new costume and was now called Red X, who was standing on top of the roof stairs.

A-Bomb just stared at Red X, looking confused, "Randy... What are you doing..?" He asked Red X, wanting an answer.

Red X then shrugged as he then jumped off the stairs and did a front flip, as he then landed on the ground, as he kept looking at the teen heroes.

"I've got a new outlook on my career; you guys are now lookin' at the new me!" Red X proclaimed, sounding smug.

"What are you talking about?" Kaede asked, not sure on what Red X was going with this.

"I've been talking about my career choices with Taskmaster, and I see more clearly now." Red X told them,

Julie gasped in shock, as she looked widen eyed, at hearing that he was with Taskmaster.

"Randy, what happened, what did you do?" A-Bomb said to Red X, now really wanting to know what happened,

"I did what I should've done sooner; Taskmaster is the way to go." Red X told them, as he closes his eyes and chuckled a bit, "… Y'know, I forgot how much fun it is being the bad guy!" Red X mentioned, sounding smug, as he opens his eyes, giving a brooding stare.

And then, Red X lifted up both his hands and aimed his palms at them, revealing red Xs on both palms, and then, a blast of energy fires from the Xs on his palms, in the shape of an X, as they travel towards them, as Julie, Kaede, Aquagirl and A-Bomb shatter.

But Blue Beetle steps forward and his right arm changes into his arm cannon, as he quickly aimed it at the in-coming Xs, Beetle fires and the cannon shot collides with the Xs, annihilating each other in mid-air, Beetle then starts firing a barrage of cannon fire, this sends Red X jumping all over the roof, until he launches himself high into the air, as he fires X's from both palms and forces Blue Beetle to run for cover.

But then Aquagirl takes his place in the fight, as she charges towards Red X, at full speed, to attack, as she leaps up at him, but The Red X fires off another scarlet cross that becomes liquid as it flies; connecting with Aquagirl's face like a glob of mud, it carries her back down to the roof. When she lands and was unable to pull herself free of the gluey mess, as she struggled to get free, to no avail.

As Aquagirl was trying to get free, Red X lands near her, as he crouches back to look at Aquagirl, "Don't take it personally, babe, it's just business." Red X told Aquagirl, as she was glaring daggers at the traitor.

But then, Blue Beetle flies in with his jetpack, while Kaede was on the ground, sprinting, as Beetle fires his arm cannons and Kaede tosses shurikens at Red X, nimbly avoids both the shots and the shurikens, until Keade lean up and flies over Red X's head, as she lands in-front of him, stopping him, as Blue Beetle lands behind him.

Then Beetle then runs in, as he held up his right fist and tosses it at Red X, but he quickly evades his head to the right and dodges his fist, as he then tosses his other fist, as Red X dodges it again, only this time, he grabs his left arm and pulled Beetle in, for Red X to deliver a powerful right knee to the stomach, knocking some wind out of him, only to then let go of his arm and then jumps up, to perform a spinning roundhouse-kick to face, knocking Blue Beetle away.

Kaede then charges in, as Red X quickly turned and Kaede begin to toss barrages of jabs and strikes at Red X, but he quickly blocked each punch and blow with only his right arm, managing to keep up with the speed and reflexes Kaede was using, Kaede then tosses a right jab, but Red X manages to catch it in his right hand and leaps up and plants both feet on his stomach, kicking her back, away from him.

Red X then turned an sees Blue Beetle, back up and was charging in, as his hands were transformed into hammers, Red X also noticed that Kaede was back on her feet, as she sprints in, as she then leans up and tucked her right leg in, to prepare for a kick, but just after Kaede sprang her leg out, Red X quickly duck, and her leg goes above him, and kicks Beetle in the face, by accident, knocking him off his feet and to the ground.

Kaede lands on the ground, looking shocked at what she just did, but then, other X was fired and pastes itself across her mouth, catching her off-guard, as her eyes were opened, as she tried as she might, she cannot tear it away and a another X was fired and of them connects and ties her up like a giant rubber band causing her to topples over.

With Blue Beetle, Kaede and Aquagirl all incapacitated Red X was in the clear,

But Red X turned and saw A-Bomb and Julie, as they were standing before the masked villain, with conflicted but serious expression on their faces.

"If you really joined Taskmaster, then your dressed for the part, you look like the spitting image of Taskmaster…" A-Bomb told Red X, as he scowls at him.

"I know it might hurt that I became evil again, but… You guys just need to trust me…" Red X told A-Bomb and Julie, sounding calm.

But Julie got angry at being told that, as she gritted her teeth as she then charges at Red X, with his fists clenched, as she then tosses her right fist at Red X, as he quickly steps back, dodging, as she then tossed her left fist at him, but he ducked down, dodging as he then leans upward.

In mid-air, Red X reaches his right hand into his belt and took out a blaster, as he quickly took aim at Julie, and then fired a small orb like thing, but when it flies down and reaches Julie, it then expanded, and on touching it, Julie gets absorbs into it, trapping her in a large, spherical force field.

"Julie!" A-Bomb yelled out in shock,

While Julie, inside, she sees that this force field was the same type of force field that Chrome Dome used when he trapped them.

Red X lands on the ground, as he then turned and saw A-Bomb, as he leaped out to tackle him, but Red X quickly reacted and aimed his blaster at him, firing an orb, hitting A-Bomb, and then expanding, trapping him inside, as he gets pushed back, as the orb rolled around a bit.

A-Bomb franticly looked around, trying to find a way out, but there weren't any.

Red X then walked over to his trapped, former allies, "I know that you'll hate me, but still, you are just gonna have to trust me." Red X told A-Bomb and Julie, while each of them was glaring daggers at him.

Red X then turned and looked up, as he sees a camera-bot, floating in the air, as Red X looked directly at it.

"Gonna need some pick up." Red X told the camera-bot,

* * *

At an unknown location, in a darken room, with monitors everywhere, and sitting in-front of one monitor that had a live image of Red X, was Taskmaster, as he was sitting in-front of the monitor, watching his new apprentice's fight.

And then, the room's doors opens and walking in was Mistral, as she wasn't wearing her jumpsuit and was wearing a black silk nightgown with shoulder straps.

Mistral was walking towards Taskmaster,

"What are you doing?" Taskmaster said, as he knew Mistral was in the room, as he haven't strayed his sights on the monitors.

Mistral smiled seductively, as she reaches Taskmaster, as she leans down and puts her arms over both Taskmaster's shoulders and hugs Taskmaster. "I wanted to get more comfortable..." Mistral said, as she ran her arms around Taskmaster's chest.

But Taskmaster doesn't even notice her, as he kept observing the monitors. "I'm busy..." Taskmaster told her, in a serious tone of voice.

Mistral then had a little sad face, as she rubbed her hands on Taskmaster's chest plate, "When are you not... I offer myself to you and you don't even take the time to accept it; I can help you relax in more ways then one..." She said, as Mistral now had a flirty smile on her face, as she moved her hands upward, towards Taskmaster's shoulders, wanting to message them.

But Taskmaster stands up, pulling Mistral's arms off him, as her arms dropped to the back of the chair, as she had a bored and annoyed look on her face, as Taskmaster walked over to a monitor and stared at it, as it had another image of Red X, from a difference angle.

Mistral was now sitting on the chair, as she was sitting sideways with her legs on the left arm rest and rested her back against the right, as she spins the chair to face Taskmaster.

"Have Croc and Felix sent to Jump City for pick up, and have someone retrieve Cinderblock." Taskmaster told Mistral, as he kept looking.

Mistral had a annoyed look on her face, as she watches him look at Red X through the monitor. "Why are you so concerned about them? Their nothing but minor annoyances, mere pebbles attempting to fight mountains," Mistral said to Taskmaster, talking about S.P.D.

Taskmaster then turned around to face Mistral, "The one thing that you have to learn, Mistral, you shouldn't underestimate the youth of today; they can strive to surprise you." The skull-mask wearing man told her, telling not to underestimate them, they may be children but they are not a threat to be taken lightly.

Mistral then adjusts herself to the sitting position, as she looked at Taskmaster, as he kept looking at the monitors.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jump City, in the middle of a road, where there was a ton of smashed up and destroyed cars everywhere, there stood Kaikaina and Agent Venom, as the two of them were fighting Whiplash.

Kaikaina and Venom were pacing as they were tried, while Whiplash was swinging his energy whips around, as he wasn't tried and ready for more fighting.

"We all know the outcome here; its better if you just come over, nice and quietly… Or not, I actually much like to take you by force." Whiplash told Kaikaina, as he looked at her.

But Kaikaina then combines her twin blasters together, making them her assault rifle as she took aim, while Venom clenches his fists, ready to fight.

Kaikaina started to fire at Whiplash, shooting her rifle at him, as he quickly ran around, evading and dodging the rifle fire, while Agent Venom then actives his shoulder missiles launchers and fires them, Whiplash then leaps up and swings his right whip upward, as they slashes the missiles in mid-air, which causes them to exploded.

Whiplash lands on the ground, as Venom charges in, as he was shooting black webs out his wrists, but Whiplash slashes the webs to pieces with his whips, as he was charging in as well, as Venom then tosses his right fist at him, but Whiplash quickly shifted his head to the right, dodging, Venom then tosses his left fist, only to have Whiplash shift his head to the left, dodging.

Then, Whiplash shifter and spun his body around, as he kicked his right leg out and kicks Agent Venom across the face, with great speed and power, which knocks Venom off his feet, as he spun around a bit before hitting the ground.

Kaikaina then sprints in, firing her assault rifle at Whiplash, who quickly blocks some fire with his whips, before quickly back-flipping away from her, as she kept shooting, until she stops and Whiplash blocks a couple with his left whip.

Kaikaina then slings her rifle on her back, as she charges in and then leaps up and she then swings her right leg at Whiplash, managing to deliver a kick to the side of his head, as she lands on her feet, Kaikaina then jumps up, to deliver a spinning left kick, but Whiplash quickly retracts his whips into his robotic hands, as he quickly lifted up his right forearm and blocks her kick.

Kaikaina then lands on her feet, as she then tosses a right punch at him, only for him to shift his hand to the left and dodges, Kaikaina then tosses her left fist, but Whiplash catches it in his right claw-like hand, and he then spun his body around and tosses Kaikaina aside, as she tumbles in the ground a bit.

Kaikaina was laying on her back as she was stirring a bit, until she looked ahead and saw Whiplash, mid-air and had his right energy whip out, as he swings it, striking it down at Kaikaina, she sees this and flicked her head back to the side, as she braces herself, but the whip didn't strike her, Kaikaina then pans her head to look ahead, and to her shock, she sees Agent Venom, as he was standing over her, as the whip was around his neck, as he took the whip and used himself to shield Kaikaina.

Then, Whiplash lands on the ground, as he then grabbed on to his right whip with his left hand and then pulled on it, which pulls Venom off his feet and towards him, as Whiplash swings Venom off the ground and gets swung over Whiplash's head, as Venom comes down and gets smashes into an empty car.

Kaikaina quickly gets back up on her feet, as she looked at Venom, "Flash!" She yelled in shock,

Agent Venom was laying on his back, on top of the smashed up car, as he laid unconscious, as the whip around his neck unties itself and retracted back into Whiplash's right hand.

Whiplash turned to look at Kaikaina, as she got angry and charges at Whiplash, as she unslung her rifle and she was shooting Whiplash, who was blocking all rifle fire with his left whip, but then Whiplash swings his whip upward at Kaikaina, but she held her rifle up to block the whip, but unfortunately the whip slices her rifle in half.

Kaikaina looked at her slices in half rifle, she looked ahead and saw Whiplash, as he swings his whip again, hitting and knocking the one half of the rifle out of Kaikaina's right hand and then swing his whip again and knocks the other half out of her left hand.

Then Whiplash quickly swings his whip at Kaikaina, as it hits her and ties itself around Kaikaina, restraining her, as she struggles to get free, to no avail.

Whiplash looked at wrapped up Kaikaina, "I did offer to do this more peacefully…" Whiplash told Kaikaina, darkly.

* * *

An hour later, it was now dark out, standing in the streets, outside of an apartment building; Ava and Casey were standing by the building's stoop.

Casey was smiling excitedly, as he looked at Ava, "That was the most awesomest fight ever! I was total boss!" Casey said, trying to calm down after he and Ava fought against Cinderblock.

Ava had a deadpan look on her face as her nose was gone, as she had her arms crosses. "Yes, Casey, I heard you the last 56 times you've mentioned…" She told him, annoyed, as she rolled her eyes.

Casey then looked at Ava, with a smug look on his face, "So does all your study sessions go like this (?)" He joked,

Ava's nose comes back, as she gave Casey a sly smile, "More offence then you think…" She mentioned,

Casey chuckled a bit, as he looked at Ava, "If stuff like that happens from tutoring from you, I'll actually be happy for our next tutoring session!" He said, as he's willing to go to tutoring, if it means he gets to fight more bad guys like Cinderblock.

But Ava then shook her head and puts on a serious expression, as she looked at Casey, "Casey, whatever that thing was, it was really dangerous, it would be for the best if you just forget what happen today." Ava explained to Casey, wanting him to distances for what happen, and thus, keeping him from danger.

But Casey shook his head, "No way! I'm never gonna forget what happened today, cuz' I know that there's some bad guys that need some skulls cracked!" He told Ava, as he smiled.

Ava then takes a step forward, un-crossing her arms and putting her right index finger in Casey's chest, as she glares at Casey. "Casey, I'm serious, you don't know what you're gonna get yourself into!" Ava told Casey, not wanting him to have ideas about be some kind of vigilante.

Casey shrugged his shoulders as he had a cocky smile, "Too late, I'm totally gettin' into it!" He told her,

Ava was about to say something, but her watch started beeping, which gets her attention, as she then looked at Casey, "Look, Casey, I need to go… I'll… see you at school, and I don't want to hear about any more about this." Ava told him, as she needs to go.

Casey crosses his arms as she smiled at her, "Hey, actually can wait for our next session." He said,

Ava was about to walk away, but she stopped as she remembered something, "Oh, yeah, that reminds me…" Ava said,

As she quickly delivers a fast and powerful punch, hitting Casey square in the stomach, knocking a lot of wind out of him, causing him to drop to his knees, as he clenches his stomach with his arms, with a look of pain on his face.

Ava had a serious look on her face, "That's for calling me _'Sweetheart'_!" Ava told Casey, as she really didn't like being called Sweetheart.

Ava then began to walk off, leaving Casey on his knees, as he was clenching his stomach as he watches Ava walk off.

Casey then had a bit of a impressed look on his face, he used to think Ava was just a bookworm, but after what happen today, he sees that there's more to Ava then he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location,

Metabee was laying on the ground, with his eyes closed, until he slowly stirs and wakes up, as he lifted himself up and he looked around, as he saw that he was inside a force field, as he quickly gets up and looked around, confused on how he got here.

Metabee then turned and saw, outside the force field, was Dish, as she stares at the trapped Medabot, with an uncaring look in her eyes.

Metabee puts his hands on the force field, looking a Dish with confusion, "Hey, what's going on, how'd I get here?" He asked confused on what was going on.

Dish stared at him, as she chuckled a bit, "It's doesn't take a genius to know that you're caged like a bird." Dish told Metabee, in a mocking tone of voice.

Metabee looked even more confused, as then, the sound of a machine door opening was heard, as Metabee and Dish turned to see.

Now entering the room was A-Bomb and Julie, as the two of them were sitting trapped inside force fields, as they were on a large hovering platform, being pushed by Killer Croc, with Felix walking behind him.

They stopped near Metabee's force field, as Croc then lifted up Julie's force field and places it on the floor, next to Metabee, while Felix held a remote in his right hand, as he presses a button on it with his thumb, which causes A-Bomb's force field to hover off the platform and float down to the floor, next to Julie.

A-Bomb was giving death glares at Felix, while he had his arms crossed. "What's this all about, Felix?" A-Bomb said, demanding to know what was going on, and why they were brought to thus unknown location.

"That's something you should be asking the person who caught you." The sound of Red X's voice was heard, as everyone turned and saw the former hero enter the room, walking in to them.

Red X looked at Felix and Croc, as Croc was growling as he was staring daggers at Red X, "Why don't you guys get yourselves a soda, I'll talk to them about what's going on." Red X told Felix and Croc, while, Dish walked out of the room.

"I don't take orders from you!" Felix told Red X, as the fully armoured guy pointed his right index finger at Red X.

Red X then crosses his arms, as he chuckled, "Well, with my position of being Taskmaster's apprentice, his protégé, I outrank all of you, so how about you just get outta here and let the big kids talk… Or I could just have a talk with Taskmaster, explaining about how you can't follow orders from a superior..?" Red X told Felix, threatening him.

Felix stared at Red X, just wanting to do nothing but beat Red X to a pulp, but knew that Taskmaster would shove him in an airlock and plunge him into the depths of space.

Felix reframes and walked passed Red X, aggressively hitting his right shoulder with his, as he leaves the room, while Croc follow, while giving Red X a threating growl, as he gritted and showed off his sharp teeth, as the mutant crocodile leaves.

With them gone and out of the room, Red X then grabs on to his mask and takes it off, revealing his face to A-Bomb, Julie and Metabee.

At seeing Randy's face, Metabee was shocked at seeing him, "Randy!?" He yelled, in total shock,

A-Bomb glared daggers at the traitor, "You better pray we don't get outta here…" He threated Randy, as he puts his fists up against the force field.

Metabee turned to look at Julie, who was standing the center of her force field, with her arms crossed, as she was scowling at Randy. "What's going on..?" Metabee asked Julie, as he's getting more and more confused,

"Randy's gone over to Taskmaster." Julie told Metabee, as she narrowed her eyes at Randy,

Metabee was shock at being told of Randy betraying them and going bad again,

Randy looked at them, with a look of concern, "Look, I know that it looks bad, and I know you guys are really gonna hate me after this, but you just have to trust me." Randy told them, in a calm tone of voice, as he looked at them.

Julie had a disgusted look on her face, as she was angered by those words, how could he just tell them to trust him, after he abducted them and brought them to an unknown place, with Taskmaster and the Syndicate here.

Randy had a calm look on his face, as he was about to leave the room, "Kai should be here soon, and all that's left is Ava, after you're all together, the real fun starts…" Randy told them, as he begins to walk away, leaving the room.

While A-Bomb, Julie and Metabee were all just left there, watching Randy as he left, with hatred now fuelling the trapped heroes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Triskelion Island, in the SHED,

"HE WHAT!?" Ava yelled out, in a huge outburst of shock and anger.

In the living room area, Jaime was standing near the couch, while Aquagirl was sitting on the floor, with her back up against the foot of the couch, with Kaede seated on the couch, behind Aquagirl, as she was clipping the red gunk out of a Aquagirl's hair, while Kaede whose face still have that big red X plastered across it.

Jaime looked at Ava, as he had his arms crossed, "That's what happened; Randy took Rick and Julie but just left us there." Jaime tells Ava, explaining of what happened after the fight with Red X.

While Kaede was carefully cutting the red gunk out of Aquagirl's hair, Aquagirl looked up at, as she pointed her left index finger at the coffee table, as there were two S.H.I.E.L.D. watches sitting on it.

"Randy took A-Bomb and Julie's watches and left them there, obviously to keep them from calling for help." Aquagirl mentioned,

But then, Kaede puts the scissors down, as she points her right index finger at the red X over her mouth, as she tried to talk, but only came out as muffles.

Jaime walked over to her, as his right arm then gets covered with his suit, as he grabs on to the tip of the X, "Hold still..." He told her,

While Aquagirl's eyes goes Blank White Eyes, as her nose disappears, as she looked worried and scared, as she braces for the inevitable, then, Jaime rips the X off with one swift jerk, Aquagirl screamed in sympathetic pain.

Kaede now had a vivid red imprint had been left on her face, and she holds her lips pressed together as two ghostly images of her pop out to either side and scream through gritted teeth. They recede after a moment, as she then puts on a straight face. "Ow." She said, in a monotone voice, as that hurt.

Ava had a look of disbelief and also anger… lots and _lots_ of anger, at being told that Randy had betrayed them again and had kidnapped A-Bomb and Julie.

Then, now entering the SHED, Flash was limping in, as he was badly hurt, while Cyandog, holding on to his left leg, to make sure he doesn't lose his balance and fall over.

Ava, Jaime, Kaede and Aquagirl all saw Flash come in, and saw that he was hurt; Jaime looked shocked as he quickly ran over to Flash, to put his right arm under his shoulder, to help towards the couch.

"Flash, you OK?" Jaime asked, looked worried,

"What happened?" Kaede asked, as well.

Flash makes to the couch and sits down on it, as he takes a breath before he looked at everyone, with a concerned look. "Somebody jumped Kai and me, some whip-swingin' cyborg, called himself Whiplash, he took Kai!" Flash told them, telling them what happened.

Cyandog looked up at everyone, "Metabee's gone too." He added, about Metabee's disappearance.

Ava had a serious look on her face, hearing that her team had been captured and now being held by Taskmaster, and not only that, Randy was now working for him now. As Randy could have taken Jaime, Kaede and Aquagirl but he didn't, she knew that A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and herself are the ones Taskmaster wants, and with her being the last one, she had to use that to her advantage if she need to find her friends.

Ava turned too looked at them, "I'm going off on my own." She told them, as she gave them a serious look.

Flash, Jaime, Kaede, Aqaugirl and Cyandog all looked shock at hearing Ava say she was going to go off on her own, when Taskmaster is sending his lackeys to catch them.

But then Kaede had a serious look on her face, "Well, in that case, we'll come with you," She said, as Cyandog and Aquagirl nodded, as they all wanted to come with Ava, to help find A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee.

Ava then gave them a serious scowl, "No you're not, if all of us are captured that who knows what Taskmaster will do to the city. You're the city's last line of defence for whatever Taskmaster throws at you," Ava told them, as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

As she then pressed a button on her watch. As her clothes changed into her White Tiger costume, as she then puts her mask on.

White Tiger then gave everyone a serious glare, as she then turned and walked away, exiting the SHED,

Leaving them there, as they watched her go,

* * *

Meanwhile, in the unknown location, walking down a long hallway, Randy was walking, with his mask back on, as he was walking down the hall.

But as Red X was walking, he passes a corner to another hall, and leaning her right shoulder against the wall, was Nico Robin, as Red X walked passed, as pushes herself off, as she walked out and looked at Red X.

"I hear your now going by Red X," Robin said, as Red X stopped quickly, as he turned and sees Robin,

"Robin..! S'up girl..!" Red X said, as he had a cool look in his eyes, as he sounded proud and full of himself.

Robin crosses her arms, as she looked at Red X, "You seem to be a getting comfortable with your sudden alliance with us." Robin said, as she had a calculating expression on her face, as she looked at him.

Red X crosses his arms, as he chuckled a bit, "I'll get even more comfortable if you and I had a _private_ sparring match…" He said, flirty with Robin,

Robin then had a bit of an amused smile on her face, as she looked at Red X, "I was surprised when you decided to join us, and given your hatred towards Taskmaster, its sounds like an opportunity for assassination…" Robin said, as she had a good strong feeling that the reason he joined them, is to kill Taskmaster.

Red X then uncrosses his arms, as he now had a serious look in his eyes, "Don't sell me short, I do hate Taskmaster, but I see that I'm meant to be the bad guy, I'm done playing Saturday morning superhero, and those guys I was rollin' with were nothing more than a bunch of egocentric, goody-two-shoes, who thought they were better than me. No offence but quit talkin' to me like you know me, you don't know what it's like to have your trust in your team be shattered like glass."

Robin now had a cold look on her face, as she looked at Red X, as she did knew what it felt like, thinking of Washington as a perfect example

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got one last _'friend'_ to get." Red X told Robin, as he turned around and walked away,

Leaving Robin standing there, with a serious and cold expression on her face, as she watches Red X walk away,

* * *

Meanwhile, in the monitoring room, Taskmaster was sitting in his chair, as he looked at one monitor that had A-Bomb, Julie, Metabee and now Kaikaina, in their force field prisons.

But then, the door opens, and walking into the room was Felix, as he looked at Taskmaster,

"Well, we've got nearly all of them, what'd you plan on doing to them." Felix asked, wanting to know why Taskmaster has planned for the imprisoned team S.P.D.

Taskmaster then turned his chair to look at Felix, "Once we get White Tiger, then we'll dispose of them." He told, sounding cold and brooding.

Felix then steps forward and pointed his right index finger at the monitor, "Hello, they're still alive! Just do it now, don't give them a chance!" Felix told Taskmaster, sounding impatient, wanting to kill team S.P.D. right here and right now, so they don't get a chance.

"They're not going to have a chance to escape, but I'm giving my apprentice the test to capture his former allies, and once he retrieves White Tiger, then we will be giving the gift of killing S.P.D. once and for all." Taskmaster told Felix, explaining the mission he gave Red X, and what they were going to do when all of S.P.D. is in their hold.

Felix then took off his helmet, revealing his disfigured face, as he looked at Taskmaster with annoyance and frustration, "You're putting too much trust in PJ Boy, he maybe in a new costume but he's still the same hero from before!" Felix told Taskmaster,

"I trust him as far as I can blast him, but, he shows a rare cunning that I find… Interesting…" Taskmaster told Felix as he stands up and begins to walk away, walking passed Felix.

"But showing what you're building to him was a poor move on your part, Tasky." Felix told Taskmaster, coldly, as he looked at Taskmaster with his good right eye and his bad, lid-less left eye.

Taskmaster stopped walking as he turned his head to the left to look at him, "The plan will still continue, un-evaded." He told him, as the skill-masked man kept walking, leaving the room.

While Felix turned and looked at the monitor that had S.P.D. on it,

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room, holding team S.P.D., as the team of teen heroes were talking among themselves,

"… And that's what happened." A-Bomb finished explaining to Kaikaina and Metabee about Randy's betrayal, as he was sitting down in his force field.

Metabee had a hurt and angered look in his eyes, "So, he not the Ninja anymore, he's Red X now." He said, now getting the gist of all of this.

"Aw, man, he's even got a cool bad guy name now…" Kaikaina mentioned, sounding hurt.

Julie was standing up in her force field, as she had her arms crossed, as she had a serious look on her face. "I still can't believe this is happening." She said, as it was a lot to take in with Randy going bad again and joining Taskmaster.

"Ohh, Randy's gone over to the dark side… AGAIN!" Kaikaina yelled out in terror,

"You already said that." Metabee told Kaikaina, as she already said that when Randy possessed by the Symbiote.

Kaikaina then turned to look at Metabee, "Yeah, but I felt like it was underused for that fact that Randy didn't really go evil." She explained,

Julie then turned too looked at A-Bomb, "So, now what are we gonna do?" She asked him,

A-Bomb then turned to look at Julie, "Well, we can't do anything in these fish bowls, doesn't help that this place has to have tons of security cameras everywhere. But with Ava being the only one who's not captured, we're gonna have fate that she can find us." A-Bomb explained to his teammates,

* * *

A few hours later, back in Jump City, it was now night,

White Tiger was running across rooftops, and then jumping off them to another, she was sprinting across rooftop to rooftop, before she jumps to the rooftop, where A-Bomb and Julie were captured.

Tiger scanned around the area, as she sees some of the red glob that was used on Aquagirl, by Red X, on the ground, she walked over to glob, as she knees down and inspects the red glob, before she turned and sees the framework of support beams erected on the roof.

"What's new Pussycat (!)" The sound of a familiar voice was heard, which quickly gets Tiger's attention, as she stands up and turned around and sees Red X and Taskmaster, standing before her.

White Tiger narrowed her eyes and glared at Red X, "So, it is true, you really are stupid enough to go bad again, Ninja…" Tiger told Red X, coldly insulting.

"It's Red X now, the Ninja was just holdin' me back from my real self." Red X told White Tiger, as he crosses his arms.

White Tiger glares at the skull-masked villains, as she quickly sharpens her claws, ready for a fight.

Red X then cranks his neck a bit, as he readies himself for a fight,

"Show me your ruthlessness in battle, my apprentice." Taskmaster told Red X, as he steps back,

White Tiger and Red X glares at each other, until they charges at one another, as they try a few times to hit each other. Backing up a bit, Red X dodges a couple of Tiger's claw strikes; he avoided more blows and then landing a right kick that tumbles Tiger several yards, almost to the edge but only for her to quickly drive her claws into the ground, to stop herself from going over.

She gets to his feet and goes on the offensive, forcing Red X to back around a corner while dodging a left, battle axe kick. Red X avoids and dodges Tiger's slashes and then nails her with another kick, then rushes in to attempt a follow-up hit. Back and forth they went, neither connecting with the other until a white right fist is caught in a black left hand. Then Red X drives his elbow into White Tiger's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her.

White Tiger gets pushed back as her feet get dragged backwards, Tiger gains her footing back, as she quickly leaps upward and lands on one of the upper beams and hurls herself back downward to start the brawl all over again. Back and forth they go once more; this time, it ends when Tiger lands a flying straight right slash that hits Red X in the chest, leaving huge claw tears in his costume and knocks him back, while the Red X slides to the edge. From behind Red X, White Tiger strides up.

As she was glaring down at Red X, with a look of anger, "You've actually become everything you hated… So sad…" She told him.

But then, from the side, Taskmaster delivers a powerful right kick, hitting her and sending her tumbling at a distance,

Let herself upright, and runs toward it. A huge leap carries him closer, but Taskmaster hits him broadside with a flying kick, the two lands facing each other.

Taskmaster stared down at Tiger, "I'm curious to see how you handle in a real fight." He told Tiger, as he prepared himself.

Then, Taskmaster rushes, leaps up and does a midair backflip leading into a roundhouse kick that sends White Tiger reeling. The melee moves across the floor, with each landing blows in turn, and Taskmaster plants another steel boot across Tiger's chest. Scowling in rage, she gets her head clear and the two spars again until Taskmaster catches Tiger's right claw in his left hand.

"Good technique," Taskmaster told White Tiger,

And then he bends Tiger's arm sharply at the elbow; and the sound of her bones grinding against each other as she yells in pain. Taskmaster turns and tosses her, sending the Tiger skidding across the floor. As she gets woozily to her feet,

Taskmaster stared at her, "Good but not good enough…" He told Tiger,

But once she gets her head clear, White Tiger yells out pure fury her throat, as she charges across the floor, launching herself into the air, but Taskmaster's steel-gloved right fist whistles out and punches Tiger in the stomach, knocking a lot of wind out of her, as she had stunned countenance in her eyes.

Tiger hangs in the air for a moment, supported by the fist that has just stopped her cold, and then slowly collapses to the ground.

With Tiger laying on her front, as she was trying to get back up, but due to her now being in great pain from that punch, she only collapses back to the ground.

Taskmaster stared down at White Tiger, as Red X walked over to him, as he looked at Tiger, but then, from out of nowhere, Taskmaster delivers a left punch, hitting Red X in the face, which knocks him of his feet and he falls to the ground.

Red X sat up, as he was rubbing his chin with his right hand, as he looked up at Taskmaster, with him standing before him.

"I expect my subordinates to show no weakness, no mercy to any enemy, never let them see weakness." Taskmaster told Red X, in an angered and serious tone of voice.

Red X slowly gets back up, as he looked at Taskmaster, with a cold look in his eyes,

"Contain her." Taskmaster order Red X as he walked away.

Red X walked over to White Tiger, as he knees down and removed her watch and tosses it aside, and then takes out his blaster from his belt and aimed it at her, firing it and hits a force field, as it expands and contains her inside.

Red X then puts his right hand against the force field, as he stared at White Tiger, "Av, I know you're gonna stop at nothing to hurt him horribly, but you just need to trust me." He told her,

* * *

A few hours later, at the unknown location,

In the room, holding A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, the team was sitting in their force fields, as they were bored out of their minds.

But then, the doors open, which gets everyone's attention, as they see, entering the room, was Nico Robin, as she was walking towards the imprisoned S.P.D.

Robin walked over to A-Bomb, who gave her a cold glare,

"What are you doin' here, come to mock (?)" A-Bomb said to Robin, coldly.

"I'm not really the one for mocking; I'm more of the _'Squeeze you until you cry out information'_ type." Robin mentioned, as she crosses her arms, as she looked at the imprisoned teens.

"We don't have anything to say, especially to you!" Julie told Robin, as she glares daggers at her.

"I didn't come to see you for information, but only to have a good understanding of Ninja's betrayal." Robin told them, wanting an explanation on Randy's push to join Taskmaster.

Metabee shoot his head, as he crosses his arms, "There's nothing to tell, he got all huffy when he found out that we were lookin' for Taskmaster and didn't include him…" Metabee told Robin, as he had a grim look in his eyes.

Robin now had a bit of a suspicious and more curious look on her face. "Something like that hardly sounds like good motivation..?" She mentioned, not convinced that not being included is a good drive for betrayal.

"Ninja wanted, outta all of us, to find Taskmaster and take him down, we didn't tell him about it was cause we weren't sure about him being on something _this_ important, went he found out, he was really mad." A-Bomb explained to Robin, as he looked glaring coldly at the woman.

Robin had a more intrigued expression, "And if I recall, this isn't the first time he turned because of you…" She said, as that comment grabbed the team's attention, surprised that she knew about Randy's previous alliance with Mandarin, as no one but them and S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about that.

And then, the doors open, which gets everyone's attention, as they turned and sees, entering the room, was Taskmaster and Red X, and behind them was White Tiger, as she was in her force field, as it was on a hover platform.

A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were all shock to see Tiger, now finally being captured, as her force field elevated and moves over to theirs, being placed next to Metabee and Julie's.

Taskmaster looks at Robin, who turned to face, him, as she gave him a straight face. "What are you doing here?" Taskmaster asked one of his lieutenants.

"I was just attempting to gain information from them, I was just leaving." Robin tells Taskmaster, as she walked passed him, leaving the room.

Red X then looked at his trapped, former teammates, all now completed with White Tiger. "And Tiger makes five!" Red X said, sounding amused.

Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina got angry at Red X, as they were just doing nothing but stare daggers at him, while A-Bomb and White Tiger was standing up in their force fields, giving Red X a cold glare.

"Alright, Red X, you've got all of us, so what are you planning, killing us off, one by one while the rest of us are forced to watch (?)" Tiger said, with poison in her tone of voice, as she crosses her arms and scowls at Red X.

Red X had a calm look in his eyes, as he crosses his arms, "Oh nah, I've talked it out with Taskmaster, and we both agreed that will give you guys the chance to free yourselves, with a… let's just say, _'Display'_." Red X explained to them,

A-Bomb raised up his right eyebrow, as he had a suspicious look, "What _'Display'_?" He said, wanting to know what Red X meant by that.

"I want each of you to beg, get down on your knees and beg for your lives, and you'll all be free to go, give me some closure by humiliating yourselves… like how you humiliated me… Making me feel like I'm not good enough, even after all I did to try and gain back your trust, you still saw me as a bad guy, so that's what I am, from now on and forever." Red X told them,

A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were all shocked and angered, that he was telling them that he wanted them to beg for their lives, to degrade and humiliate themselves for his amusement. This angered them to a whole new level,

Metabee pounded his fists against his force field, in total anger. "You're really grindin' my gear!" Metabee yelled, in anger.

"If you actually want us to beg like dogs, just to get your kicks, then the hero we knew really is gone for good!" Julie told Red X, looking hurt and angry, now fully believing that Randy and The Ninja are gone, as now; there was nothing but Red X.

Taskmaster then steps forward and looks at the trapped and angered team S.P.D. "I see that you reject my apprentice's offer for freedom, I guess this means we can kill them." Taskmaster said, as he turned too looked at Red X.

As Red X nodded, as he had a dark scowl in his eyes, as he looked at them, "Yeah, can't say that I did give you a chance, but no, you're all just too proud for that (!)" He told A-Bomb, Julie, White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee, in a dark tone of voice.

"Prepare yourself, my apprentice, as you will have the honour of executing your former teammates yourself, as a, initiation to my factor." Taskmaster told Red X, as he turned and walked towards the door, leaving to room.

With Taskmaster gone, Red X then grabbed his mask with his right hand and pulled it off, and he looked at the team, with a calm but serious look on his face.

"I hate you…" Tiger told Randy, scowling at him.

"We all do…" Kaikaina added, in a cold tone of voice.

Randy sees A-Bomb, Metabee, Tiger, Kaikaina and Julie, all giving him nothing but dead glares, "Guys, I know that it bad right now, but you just need to trust me…" Randy told them, as he turned and walked to the door, as he puts his mask back on.

While A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all just watches him go, leaving the room.

He keeps telling them to trust him, but to what avail.

* * *

Meanwhile, but at the Triskelion Island, in the SHED,

In the living area, Kaede was sitting on the couch, as she was holding Chomp in her arms, as he look glum as he was starting to miss Julie, while Flash and Aquagirl was sitting next to them.

Standing at the coffee table, was Cyandog, as he was pressing some buttons on A-Bomb's watch.

Walking out of the kitchen was Jaime, holding a soda can in his right hand, as he had a worried and concerned look.

"Av's been gone forever; she's not answering her watch." Jaime said, as he walked over to the couch, looking at everyone, worried.

"I can only think of the worst and just know Ava's been captured." Aquagirl mentioned, looking really concerned.

Flash shook his head in frustration, as he stands up, "Grr, one of us should've gone with her, then maybe she would've-" He was saying, but Jaime puts his left hand on Flash's right shoulder, stopping him from talking, as he turned to look at him, over his shoulder.

Kaede looked at Flash, "That isn't how Ava does things, she never asks anyone to help her with anything that could hurt them, she would never put her friends in danger and she knows that perfectly." The ninja girl explained, as she held on to Chomp.

Aquagirl then looked down and sees Cyandog, as he was now standing on the coffee table, still pressing random buttons on A-Bomb's watch. "Cyandog, you shouldn't be playing with that, that's sensitive equipment." She told him.

"I'm not playing, there's just a small blinking light going off and I'm just trying to see what it is." Cyandog said, as he held up the watch in his right hand, showing that there is a small blinking light going off on the screen.

Cyandog then continued pressing random button, until he presses one button and then, a holo-screen appears, startling him, as he lets go of the watch and falls backwards, off the coffee table, and hitting the floor.

The watch lands on the table, as the holo-screen was still on, as it had five red dots on a coordinate map in it.

This gets everyone's attention, while Cyandog gets back up and looks with them, as Jaime, Flash, Kaede, Aquagirl and Cyandog all leaned in and looks at the holo-map.

Each of them looked surprised and also confused on what this was, but in a way, they knew that the five red dots represented A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, is was lock-on to some kind of device that pin-pointed their location.

Jaime, Flash, Kaede, Aquagirl and Cyandog now had a map and a way to find team S.P.D.

(Authors notes - may be a little short and not as much action, but love how this one turned out, keep an eye out for part 3. Please favourite, comment and review, thank you)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/Red X - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja/Teen Titans

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes - Batman: The Brave and the Bold

Aquagirl - Young Justice

Kaede Nagase - Negima!?

Flash Thompson/Agent Venom - Ultimate Spider-man

Cyandog - Medabots

Casey Jones - TMNT 2012

Taskmaster - Ultimate Spider-man

Nico Robin - One Piece

Mistral - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance

Whiplash - Iron Man: Armored Adventures

Dish - Duck Dodgers

Felix - Red Vs. Blue

Killer Croc - The Batman (2007)


	13. Ep 13 Shattered Glass-Part 3

_'Metabee here, really getting heavy with what's been going on…'_

* * *

In an unknown location, in a holding room, where A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, all in individual force fields, as each of them were waiting.

But then, the door opens, entering the room was the Syndicate, but without Killer Frost, as Harley and Toad in their costumes, as the team of teen villains looked at the trapped team of teen heroes.

Felix walked over to A-Bomb's force field, as he chuckled with amusement. "Ah, the once great S.P.D, sworn enemies to the Syndicate, sitting around in little domes like goldfish (!)" Felix joked,

A-Bomb gave Felix a death scowl, "Funny, you're hilarious (!) It's gonna be even more funny when we get outta here and smash your head into the ground." A-Bomb told Felix, threateningly.

Poison Ivy walked in, with a smug smile on her face, as she looked at A-Bomb, "I wouldn't sound so sure about that, any minute now, Taskmaster will have said the word, and all of you are going to be wheeled out, for a full public execution, with the audience of Taskmaster's army." Ivy explained to them, in a confident and mocking tone of voice.

"You all look pretty alright on the fact that you won't be getting the chance to kill us yourselves." Metabee mentioned, as he crosses his arms and glares at them.

Toad then hops in and stands up, leaning his left hand against Metabee's force field, "Hey, don't get us wrong, it would've been nice to axe y'all off ourselves, but it's still gonna be a night to remember. Right, Harley?" Toad said, as he turned to look at Harley.

As she had a marker in her right hand, as Harley was drawing a curly moustache on White Tiger's force field, as it lines up with her face perfectly, as Tiger had her arms crossed and had an annoyed look in her eyes.

Harley grinned happily, as she finished drawing a moustache on White Tiger, and turned to look at Toad, with her nodding her head. "Righty, righty!" She said, happy as she grinned.

Tiger noticed that Killer Frost wasn't with the Syndicate, "I see Louise isn't with you..." Tiger mentioned, as she had a deadpan expression in her eyes.

"Yeah, she wasn't happy about somebody else gettin' the chance to waste you." Killer Croc said, as he crosses his arms,

But Felix shrugged his shoulders, "Mah, Little Miss Snowflake will get over it, but as for the rest of us, I know after your dead, Jones, I'm gonna sleep with a big smile on my face tonight!" Felix told A-Bomb, as Harley walked over and Felix then puts his right arm around her, pulling his girlfriend close to him, as she happily hugged him.

Kaikaina then pointed her right index finger at Felix, "Ha-ha, jokes on you, you don't got lips so you can't smile!" She told him, mocking him on Felix, not having lips.

Then, the door opens, entering the room and getting the attention of both S.P.D. and the Syndicate, was Red X, as he stops walking and stands before both teams. He stares at them with a cold and brooding scowl in his eyes.

"It's time..." Red X said, coldly, as he turned around and exited the room, leaving A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, all having dead glares aimed at Red X. As each of their force fields starts levitating off the ground and started moving, with the Syndicate was all walking in-front of them, leading them out of the room,

* * *

Meanwhile, flying across the large ocean, was the Quinjet, as it soared at a fast speed.

Flying the Quinjet was Cyandog, as Kaede was sitting in the navigation seat, next to him, as she was in her ninja gi, while she was holding A-Bomb's watch in her hands, as it had a holo-map with five red dots on it, giving them the way to find A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee.

Behind them were Agent Venom, Aquagirl and Blue Beetle, preparing themselves for a fight.

Aquagirl was sitting down at one of the seats, looking worried, "I hope we're not going to be too late when we get there." She said, sounding concerned if they'll save A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee before something bad happens.

Blue Beetle turned to look at Aquagirl, "Don't think like that, Tula, the guys can take care of themselves." Beetle tells Aquagirl, to calm her down as he smiled.

Kaede turned to look over her chair, to look at Agent Venom, Blue Beetle and Aquagirl. "But we are gonna need a plan before we get there." She mentioned, as they need to have a plan to save the team and getting out of there with no casualty.

Aquagirl turns to look at Kaede, "Well, as soon as we get there, our main priority is getting them out." She said,

Agent Venom then raised up his right index finger, "So, it's a hail Mary pass from deep inside the opposing end zone." He said, talking as if this was a football game, instead of a rescue mission.

Beetle then turned to look at Venom, as he had a bit of an annoyed look on his face. "Is everything football with you?" He asked, annoyed,

Venom then turned and looked at Beetle, as he raised up his right eyebrow in curiosity. "Yeah, what's your point..?" He asked, unfazed by the question.

"Kaede, are we going in the right direction?" Cyandog asked Kaede, as he turned his head away from the sky for a second to look at Kaede.

Kaede had an annoyed look on her face, as she was still holding A-Bomb's watch in her hands. "Yes, Cyandog, the homing devices are pointing us at this direction, so yes, for the 17th time, we're going in the right direction." Kaede told Cyandog, annoyed.

"I'm just saying, we've now been flying across the sea for nearly two hours now, and we haven't found anything." Cyandog mentioned, in defense.

"It's this direction that the holo-map is telling us to go, this place just has to be really far away from anyone, it this a evil villain's lair, after all." Kaede told Cyandog, getting more annoyed, as a red vein throb appeared on her head.

"Well, maybe we'll know how far this place is if you adjusted the range, give me the watch!" Cyandog yelled, annoyed, as he reaches his right hand out to take the watch from Kaede.

Kaede then got angry as she opens her eyes and slaps Cyandog's hand away, as she started yelling in japanese, in anger, as she shook her left fist at Cyandog. "Chizu nabigētā no hanashi o yamete kudasai, watashi wa watashitachi no yūjin o mitsukeru koto ni oite jūyōna bubundesu, soshite, anata wa sore o sonchō shimasu, anata wa sekkachina medabotto!"

(Stop back talking the map navigator, I am a crucial part in finding our friends and you will respect that, you impatient little Medabot!)

Cyandog then looked up in annoyance, "Oh, ho, ho, _so_ we're back to _that_ , are we? Well, two can play at that game, _sister!_ I've been taking Norwegian speaking classes at school and I can tell you that-Du er en utrolig lat og selvbetjent ninja, med dårlig hygiene og forferdelig motefølelse i ninja-slitasje!"

(You are an amazingly lazy and self-serving ninja, with poor hygiene and terrible fashion sense in ninja-wear!)

Cyandog retorted back, in Norwegian, out of anger and revenge.

Kaede's eyes were opened and glowing red with anger, as her nose disappears, as she was glaring nothing but death at Cyandog, as she was gritting her teeth.

" _I_... _too_... just so happened to be taking _Norwegian_ at school..!" Kaede told Cyandog, through her teeth with blinding rage.

"A-ooo..!" Cyandog yelp in shock, at being told that Kaede takes Norwegian, which means she understood what he just said.

Outside of the Quinjet,

"AYYYY-CAAAA!" Kaede yelled out in fury, as she starts beating up Cyandog, with him yelping in pain.

Which causes the Quinjet to be jerked side to side a bit, as it kept flying towards its destination,

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the unknown location,

Team S.P.D. were hovering behind Red X, with the Syndicate behind them, as all of them were walking down an extremely long hallway,

They then begin to pass by a long window, as S.P.D. all turned and see, on the other side, was the large room, with the construction of the half finished ring, A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all stared at the large half ring, with looks of bewilderment at the sight of the large half ring.

"What is that thing?" Tiger said, as she turned to look at Red X, with serious glare in her eyes.

Red X turned his head to the left a bit, "Quiet! You're not gonna live long to know." He told her, as he turned his head to face the front, as he kept walking.

Metabee then looked ahead, giving Red X a death scowl, "So, after we're gonna be killed, what's Taskmaster have plan for you..?" He asked, in a serious tone of voice.

"Taskmaster has big plans for me, but right now, I'd suggest that you shut up." Red X told Metabee, in a serious tone of voice, as he kept walking.

Julie then looked at Red X, with a disappointed scowl on her face. "So the hero we saw in you, really is gone..." She told him, coldly as Julie now sees that hero and friend they knew is no more.

Red X turned his head to the right, to look over his shoulder, to look at the team, "You just need to trust me." He told them, calmly.

A-Bomb then puts his hands on the sides of his force field, as he looked annoyed. "You keep saying that! And not one thing that you've done has given us any means to trust you!" He yelled at Red X, in anger.

"It may not sound it, but you'll know..." Red X said, quietly as they all kept walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the unknown location,

In a small room, was Nico Robin, as she sitting in a chair, reading a book, but then the door opens, revealing Whiplash.

"Actually staying in? You're gonna miss the festivity." Whiplash told Robin, as she was not going to be at the execution of S.P.D.

Robin averted her eyes from her book, to look at Whiplash, "I don't see much pride or celebration in killing those kids." Robin said, as she looked at Whiplash, with a straight and calm expression.

"Those kids have been causin' a lot of problems for Taskmaster, and interfering with the plans." Whiplash told her,

Robin then closes her book, and then turned her body around to face him, "And the plan must go without any setbacks or complications, I am aware of it, and yes, they have been causing trouble with it."

"And you understand why Taskmaster wanted them to be dealt with before they ruin everything," Whiplash mentioned,

"I guess... But still, the fact that one of their own turned over to us and will execute them, it seems unnerving." Robin mentioned, as she stands up and put her book on the chair, as she was putting on her white coat and then her cowboy hat.

"Maybe, but we'll see how the kid does..." Whiplash told her, as he turned around walked out of the room.

As Robin exits the room as well, following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red X was leading the Syndicate and trapped team S.P.D. and the up a path that lead upward to the outside,

Once they make it outside, it's revealed that the unknown location is a large, abandoned oil rig in the middle of the ocean, as it was night.

Red X then leads team S.P.D. and the Syndicate down a staircase, as S.P.D.'s force fields hovered over the steps, after they reached the bottom, Red X kept walking, with them following.

They kept moving until they reach a extremely large platform, stretching a good distances, on the platform was a an army of Task-soldiers, who were wearing a skull-masked like Taskmaster and wearing full-body armor, as they were all standing in formation, all facing one large over-head platform with a staircase in the middle of it.

Standing on top of the platform, were Taskmaster, Mistral, Giganta, Dish, Whiplash, Nico Robin and Cinderblock, all of them standing there.

Red X and both teams went up the stairs, until reaching the top, now on the platform, the imprisoned S.P.D. then moves in to a lined formation, with Red X walking to Taskmaster, as the Syndicate lined up next to Taskmaster's lieutenants.

Kaikaina and Metabee both turned and looked at Taskmaster's army down below. "I see you're actually hosting an open execution..." Metabee said, as he turned his head to look at Taskmaster.

Taskmaster turned to look at Red X, as his arms were crossed, "I'll let you chose who you want to kill first." The skull-masked man told his apprentice.

Red X then steps forward, as he looked at team, thinking to himself on who he should kill first, and then he pointed his right index finger at White Tiger. "Her first, she's had it coming since day one." Red X said, as he looked at White Tiger.

Then White Tiger's force field then hovers forward, as it turns off, but once it turns off, Tiger strikes a death glare at Red X, as she leaps out at him claws at the ready, to attack him. But then, from out of nowhere, Whiplash's right whip swings out and wraps itself around Tiger's neck, as it was pulled, causing her to get pulled to the ground, hitting it hard.

Whiplash steps forward and grabbed on it his whip with his left hand, pulling on it, which pulled on Tiger's neck, forcing her to get up.

Tiger was holding on to his whip, as she had a look of struggle in her eyes, while Whiplash was chuckling a bit. "A Tiger on a chain, that irony and that humorous rolled into one." He joked,

Tiger then looked at Red X, as his right fist, as the red x on the back of his glove extends, it to make a four-bladed knife. Red X stared down at White Tiger, as she was glaring daggers at him.

Red X then rose up his knife up; now hold it over his head, as he stares at White Tiger, who had an unafraid scowl in her eyes, as she wasn't scared of him or death.

A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all watched with horror, being forced to watch as they former friend is about to kill Tiger, while Felix, Harley, Toad, Croc and Ivy all watch with anticipation.

Red X held the knife high up, but before he could strike it down, the loud sound of a jet turbulent was heard, coming for the up above, which got everyone's attention, as Red X, Tiger, Whiplash, S.P.D., the Syndicate, Taskmaster, his lieutenants and soldiers all looked up at the sky, to where the sound was coming from.

In the sky, but coming towards the platform, was the Quinjet, as it had its mounted, front turrets on and was firing at the platform, everyone quickly reacted, as Taskmaster, quickly lifted up his left forearm, as his shield deploys, shielding him for the fire.

As Mistral, Dish, Robin, Giganta, Cinderblock and the Syndicate all quickly moved back, as the turrets' fire was hitting the platform they were on.

While Whiplash releases his hold on White Tiger, and then she quickly pouches at Red X, swinging her left claw at him, but Red X quickly reacted at blocks Tiger's claw with his knife, they both pushes each other back, as Red X then performs a back-flip, to get away from her.

Taskmaster lowered his shield and sees the Quinjet, as it was flying towards them, he, Red X, his lieutenants and the Syndicate all ran, jumping off the platform, as Tiger turned and looked up at the falling Quinjet, she quickly ran to her trapped teammates. As she swings her right claw at the bases of their force field prisons, damaging them, which causes their force fields to shut off, freeing them.

The Quinjet was getting closer and closer, as team S.P.D. all ran and jumped off the platform, as the Quinjet reaches the platform and crashes into it, causing the platform to collapse and fall apart, making a dust cloud, which made the Task-soldiers step back away from the fallen platform and crashed Quinjet.

After the dust cleared, the crashed Quinjet's cargo door opens, and quickly jumping out of the jet, was Aquagirl, Kaede, Cyandog, Blue Beetle and Agent Venom, as all of them quickly climbed up the crushed scaffolding, to reach S.P.D., who were all shock to see them.

Once they reached the top, they ran up to team S.P.D., looked at them, surprised to see them here.

Blue Beetle had a smile on his face, as he looked at them, "And THAT'S how you make a heroic entrance!" He said, proudly,

But Cyandog looked up at Beetle, as he raised up his right index finger, "That crash doesn't count as a heroic entrance if I didn't know how to land..." He mentioned,

"What are you guys doing here?" A-Bomb asked them, confused,

"How'd you find us?" Julie asked,

"Well, actually-" Aquagirl was about to explained but was cut off,

"GET THEM!" Taskmaster ordered his soldiers, as he pointed his left index finger at team S.P.D.

The team of teens all turned and sees all the Task-soldiers, charging towards them, assault rifles at the ready,

White Tiger leaned over to Kaede, as she had a bit of a grim look in her eyes, "Please tell me you've brought some form of assistance..." She said, hoping, as she knew they couldn't fight an army.

Aquagirl smiled, as she raised up her left wrist and presses a button on her watch,

Then, from up above, high in the sky, a part of it started flickering like a broken TV, and then the flickering stopped, as it now changed into a large, dark grey underbelly. This gets the attention of S.P.D., Red X, Taskmaster, his lieutenants, soldiers and the Syndicate, as they all looked up and sees that it was the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.

"NO!" Taskmaster yelled out, in shock at seeing S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Inside the Helicarrier, in the bridge, standing in the centre of it, was Nick Fury, as there were lots of S.H.I.E.L.D. personal, operating and monitoring the helicarrier's functions.

Nick looked through the main observation window, staring down at the oil rig, with a serious scowl on his face. He then turned to look at Washington and Centorea, standing before the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Get the team outta there and start the attack." Nick gave orders to Wash and Centorea,

"Yes, Sir," Wash and Centorea said at the same time.

* * *

Outside the Helicarrier, flying off the platform, were a fleet of Quinjets, as they flew down, towards the oil rig.

Seeing those Quinjets, Taskmaster quickly lifted his right wrist, holding his armour's gauntlet near his face. "All fighter jets, this base have been compromised!" Taskmaster yelled into the communicator built in his gauntlet.

And then, from under the oil rig, within the ocean, a fleet of attack jets, bursts out of the water, at great speeds, flying upward.

Getting higher in to the sky, Taskmaster's fighters and the Quinjets engaged into a dog-fight, while down below, on the oil rig.

Then, Red X charges towards S.P.D., as he leaps up and lands his feet on A-Bomb's shoulders, jumping off them, as he lands behind them and started running, running around a corner.

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina all turned around, to see Red X, running away,

"You're not getting away..." A-Bomb said, darkly, as he and the rest of the team had looks of vengeance,

As they all ran, giving chase to Red X, which made Beetle turn to see them chase after him, as he looked shocked,

"Guys, wait!" Blue Beetle yelled, as his scarab deploys his wings, as he flies after them,

Agent Venom, Cyandog, Aquagirl and Kaede all readied themselves for a fight, as they glared at the bad guys.

Dish steps forward, having a cold glare in her eyes, "Cinderblock... sick' em!" She ordered Cinderblock, as she pointed her right index finger at the teen heroes.

As Cinderblock charges towards them, to battle,

Taskmaster then turned to look at his lieutenants, "Begin the evacuation, we can't afford to have S.H.I.E.L.D. destroy it!" He told them,

Giganta and Robin turned to look at Taskmaster, as they nodded and quickly ran, running around a corner,

But then Felix, Killer Croc, Toad, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn all strived away from them, sneaking off somewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Red X was running across a long metal platform,

But then, jumping over him and landing in-front of him, which caused Red X to stop running, as White Tiger was standing before him, as she had a dark look in her eyes, as she glared at him.

Red X's eyes were widen, as he quickly turned around to run away from her, but, he only saw A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, standing before him, as they glared at him.

"We gave you hundreds of chances, Randy, but you're not gonna get another one..." Metabee told Red X, coldly as glared daggers at him.

Red X then had scared look in his eyes, as he steps back from them, "Guys... guys, let me explain..." He said, worried,

"We're long passed that, Cunningham..." White Tiger told him, as she then leaps up into the air, as she held up her right claw over her head, and as Red X turned around, to look up to see her, Tiger slashes her claw down, slashing Red X's chest, leaving four huge tears in the torso of his costume.

Red X steps back, moaning in pain, as he closed his eyes, before he turned and sees Kaikaina and Metabee charging towards Red X, as Kaikaina jumps and launches her right leg out, kicking Red X in the face, as Metabee tosses his left fist, punching him in the stomach,

Red X steps backwards, unknown that he was heading for the railing, he hits them and topples over, as he widen eyed in shock, as he falls over the railing, but he manages to grab on to the railing with his right hand, but his mask falls off as he falls, as Randy looked down and sees a extremely long drop to the ocean, as the mask falls into the ocean.

Randy had a look of panic, as he tried to pull himself up, but couldn't, he looked up and sees Tiger, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all standing before him, looking down at the hanging traitor, coldly.

Randy held out his left hand, having a look of plead, wanting them to pull him up, but none of them even considered helping him. But A-Bomb moves his left foot near Randy's fingers, that were holding him, before lifting up a bit, holding it over them, as it would seem that he was going to step on Randy's fingers, causing him to fall into the ocean.

But before A-Bomb could do it...

"STOP!" Blue Beetle yelled out, as he catches up with them and lands on the ground, having a look of panic on his face,

This gets the attention of A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, as they turned to look at Beetle, with looks of annoyance and anger.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't waste this traitor, once and for all!?" A-Bomb yelled at Beetle, as he turned to look down at Randy, still holding his left foot up, ready to stomp on Randy's fingers.

"Because... he's one of us..!" Blue Beetle told them,

Hearing this immediately got A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee's attention, as they looked shocked and confused on what Beetle just said,

"I'm still on your side!" Randy told them, as he was gritting his teeth, as he couldn't hold on for any longer.

Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were conflicted and confused on this, but Tiger and A-Bomb weren't convinced.

"You expect us to believe that, after everything you've done!" White Tiger yelled at Randy, glaring daggers at him, not believing it.

"Everything I've done has been to help the team and S.H.I.E.L.D. take down Taskmaster and his whole operation!" Randy retorted,

"Oh, yeah, pony-ing up and becomin' Taskmaster's new lackey really helped us (!)" A-Bomb told him, staring at Randy, coldly.

"I had to join Taskmaster for a while, at least until I got you guys here." Randy told them,

Tiger then had a caution and suspicious look in her eyes, "What do you mean..?" She said, wanting to know.

A-Bomb then leans down and grabbed Randy's right wrist, pulling up and over the railing, as he lets go of him, as Randy plants his feet on the ground, as he looked at everyone.

"After I got captured, Taskmaster shown me his whole base of operation, it was bigger than what we were expecting, I knew that there was a chance to take this place down, but I knew I couldn't do it alone, that why I had to act like I became Taskmaster's apprentice, in order to get you guys here." Randy explained the real reason for why he became Red X and joined Taskmaster.

Blue Beetle then steps forward, looking at everyone, "When we were checking out your watches, a holo-screen popped out, with a map with five homing beacons that led us here." He added as well, as they looked at him.

A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked shocked as they now put two and two together,

Metabee turned and looked up at Randy, with shock in his eyes, "You... captured us to plant those homing beacons on our force fields..." He said,

"... Ensuring that the others would be led here and find us, and with all of us and S.H.I.E.L.D., we would be able to take Taskmaster and his army down, all in one place..." Tiger added, having a look of disbelief in her eyes.

Randy crosses his arms, as he had a smug smile on his face, "Like I said, you just needed to trust me..." He told them,

"You really are still on our side..." Julie said, looking speechless as Randy's plan was ingenious.

Randy then un-crosses his arms and reaches his right hand behind his belt, pulling out his Ninja Mask and putting it on, chancing back into the Ninja, as he looked at his teammates. "I never left..." He told them, having a proud look in his eyes.

"Aww, such a touching moment (!)" The sound of Felix's voice was heard, which quickly got everyone's attention, as the teen heroes all looked up and sees, standing on top of large oil silo, was the Syndicate, staring down at them, as they heard Ninja's real reason for joining Taskmaster.

Poison Ivy stared down at Ninja, with a bit of a disappointed face, "Ohh, Ninja, you had so much potential, you would have made a great bad guy..(!)" She joked, sounding like she's upset.

Harley struck her bottom lip out, making a pouty face, "But you broke our hearts..(!)" She said to Ninja,

"So, I think we'll just break your legs!" Killer Croc added, gritting his sharp teeth, as he punches his right fist into his left palm.

Then the Syndicate leaps off the silo and lands on the platform team S.P.D. were on, standing before them.

Ninja readied himself, but then, A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Beetle quickly stood in-front of him, to his shock, as they looked right to fight them.

"What are you guys doing?" Ninja asked them, confused on why they were protecting him.

"We'll keep these guys busy," Kaikaina told Ninja,

"... You go and take down Taskmaster," Metabee added,

Ninja looked surprised; they were going to let him take on Taskmaster, while they take on the Syndicate. "Really..?" Ninja asked,

A-Bomb turned his head to the left, to look over his shoulder to look at Ninja, as he gives him a small smile.

Ninja sees A-Bomb's smile, and had a determined look in his eyes, as he nodded and turned around, running in the opposite direction.

With Ninja gone, S.P.D. and the Syndicate then all charges in to a fight, A-Bomb fought Felix, Kaikaina fought Harley, Julie fought Ivy, Metabee fought Killer Croc and Blue Beetle fought Toad.

But White Tiger stepped aside; as she ran off in a different direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the large platform, Kaede, Aquagirl, Cyandog and Agent Venom were fighting Taskmaster's lieutenants and army,

Aquagirl was fighting Dish and Whiplash at the same time, as she was blocking Dish's close combat attacks, blocking her punches and kicks with her hands and forearms, as Dish swings a left kick towards Aquagirl's head, but she quickly blocks it with her right forearm, but then Dish jumps out of the way, as behind her, Whiplash swings his right whip downward, at her.

Aquagirl quickly jumped to the right, dodging the whip, as it crashes on the ground, as some sparks came off it.

"WAAHHH!" Cyandog was yelling in terror, as he was being chased by Cinderblock, as he was trying to stomp him.

Meanwhile, Kaede and Agent Venom were fighting the Task-soldiers, as Kaede performs a mid-air helicopter kick, hitting a soldier in the head, knocking him off his feet and to the ground.

While Venom was staring down, one soldier. "Alright, dude, time to get serious!" Agent Venom told the Task-soldier, having a serious look in his eyes,

Then Agent Venom leaps out, holding his right fist up, and then tosses it at the soldier, punching him in the face, but when Venom's fist hits the soldier's head, his head breaks off his neck and the soldier's head falls and hits the ground, rolling around a bit.

Venom then goes Blank White Eyes, as an exclamation point appears above his head, as he stared at the soldier's head on the ground and head-less body. "YAH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET THAT SERIOUS!" Venom yelped out in terror, as he jumped back a bit, flinching up his body, terrified that he just decapitated someone.

But on the head-less body, instead of blood, sparks were shooting out of the neck, as the inside of the neck had wires and machine parts, not flesh or anything.

Kaede stood there, as she opens her left eye, as she looked at the head-less soldier, looking a bit surprised, as she puts it together that the Task-soldiers are just robots.

Kaede then lifted up her right hand, as it was holding one of her kunais, she stared at it for a second, until she turned her head to the left, to look at the rest of the Taskbots, as her mouth curves into a smile.

"What are you smilin' about?" One of the Taskbots said to Kaede, in a gruff tone of voice, wanting to know why she was smiling.

"I only hold back on people... _You're_ not people..." Kaede said to the Taskbot, gently, with knowing that her enemies are robots, means she doesn't have to hold back her attacks.

Then, with a great and amazing speed, Kaede disappears, leaving an after-image and a small puff of dust on the ground.

The Taskbots looked around to see where Kaede went, as she had completely vanished without a trace. But then, from out of nowhere, a Taskbot gets sliced in half, vertically, by something moving extremely fast, and then another Taskbot gets its head sliced off by the fast moving thing.

The fast moving thing was Kaede, as she was using a great deal of speed and agility to attack and take out her enemies, Kaede was now leaping side to side, going passed one Taskbot to the next, with speed so great, she couldn't be seen by the naked eye. And with every pass, a Taskbot's head would be sliced off, as Kaede was using her kunais to cut off the robot's heads. Then, on one Taskbot, Kaede leaps out and plants both her feet on the Taskbot's face, as she tucked in her legs, and then, un-tucks them, leaping and launching herself off the Taskbot's face, as she flies upward, to the sky, disappearing into the distances, the Taskbots all stared up, trying to see where she went.

But then, falling from the sky, was Kaede, as she was holding her giant shuriken in her left hand, while she was spinning her whole body, as she then tosses it, as it spins downward, went it nearly reached the ground, it pulls up and flies at the Taskbots, slicing and shredding them to pieces.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of a oil silo, staring at the sky, watching the dog-fight between the Quinjet's and fighter jets, was Taskmaster,

Behind him, Ninja climbed up the silo and gets up, staring down at Taskmaster, ready for a fight.

"You joined me, in order to excuse a plan of leading the rest of your team and S.H.I.E.L.D. to this location." Taskmaster said, as he knew Ninja was there, and quickly figures out the reason of Ninja joining him.

"Sorry to disappoint, Tasky, but I'll always fight for the good and to take creeps like you down, so sorry (!)" Ninja told Taskmaster, in a cocky tone of voice.

Taskmaster turned around and looked at Ninja, "I offered you so many chances to join me, to be my apprentice, to a part of something larger than anything mankind or any sentient being in the Universe has ever seen... And you _spat_ in my face..." Taskmaster told Ninja, with a dark and cold tone of voice, with a bit of venom in it.

"Hey, don't be sad, I hear that there's some new activity programs at S.H.I.E.L.D. Maximum Security Prison, I think you'll love the drama club, I heard their doing _'Legally Blonde'_ this year, you should sign up, you'd make a great Callahan (!)" Ninja joked, as he had a bit of an amused look in his eyes.

"Maybe I've wrote you off in the wrong way, I now see that you have a code of honour that you will stand by for the rest of your life, so fine... If you refuse to stand as my apprentice... Then you will die as my enemy..!" Taskmaster told Ninja, darkly,

As then, Taskmaster quickly leaps out towards Ninja, holding his right fist out, as Ninja quickly reached and jumped backwards, away from him, and Taskamaster's fist misses Ninja, and smashes in the metal flooring, leaving an imprint of his knuckles on it. Taskmaster looks up and pulled his fist out of the metal flooring, as Ninja charges in and lean up and performs a mid-air, spinning round-house kick, but Taskmaster grabbed Ninja's left leg in his right hand, to Ninja's shock, as Taskmaster then, swings Ninja down, smashing him against the flooring, until Taskmaster pulled him up and smashes him again.

Taskmaster then lifted Ninja up, as he was hanging upside down, as Ninja looked at Taskmaster,

"I'm getting a feeling that you're angry..(?)" Ninja joked,

As Taskmaster then spun his body and tosses Ninja, sending him flying and smashing into a metal pipe, denting it, as he had his eyes closed in pain.

"OK... definitely angry..." Ninja said, in pain,

But when he opened his eyes, Ninja saw Taskmaster, as he leaped out, coming towards him, with his left fist out, as he tosses it at Ninja, punching him in the stomach, with a great deal of force, which causes the pipe of collapse and fall on its side.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another part of the oil rig, away from the fight, White Tiger was running up some metal stairs, reaching a large helicopter landing platform.

But when reaching it, Tiger sees Mistral, standing at the edge of the platform, with her back turned, Tiger had a look of caution in her eyes, as she glares at Mistral.

"I was wondering when you'd come... _'White Tiger'_..." Mistral said, in a calm tone of voice.

White Tiger narrowed her eyes at Mistral, "Killer Frost, where is she?" Tiger demanded, as she wanted to know where Frost was,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk... I can show you a much better time than that short-fused, little snowdrop..." Mistral said, as she slowly turned around to face Tiger.

"I'd start talking if I was you, how about we start with who you are?" White Tiger told Mistral, wanting to know who she was.

Mistral then takes a step forward. "I am Mistral, the Cold Wind of France..." Mistral told Tiger her name, as her pink hair blew in the wind, showing the left side of her face, as she stared at Tiger with a cold and unemotional look. "... And Taskmaster's second-in-command... and you... your reputation precedes you... Hispanic, but white as snow..." Mistral added, "... A natural-born killer, even as a child..."

White Tiger narrowed her eyes at Mistral, "I am not a killer." She told her, in a serious tone of voice, making that clear.

"I was born in Algeria myself, you know... I'm only half French." Mistral mentioned to Tiger, as she looked a bit sad,

"And I should care... Why (?)" White Tiger said, as she didn't care about that.

"I was born in a small village... quiet but peaceful, but I was only a child when my village was attacked by marauders... So, cut from the same cloth, you and I." Mistral explained, as she stared at Tiger.

"You don't know me!" Tiger told Mistral, as she was getting angry.

"I lost my whole family, everything..." Mistral mentioned, in a serious tone of voice, as she looked down in grief,

While White Tiger had a bit of empathy in her eyes, as she looked down as well,

"... But, the second I was old enough, I hunted down and butchered each and every one of them... Subjecting them to executions, as if they were pigs ready for the slaughter, I killed them all, and it was then I realized that _I_ am a killer, and a pretty good one at that..." Mistral said, now having a smirk on her face after finishing.

White Tiger then gets her guard back up, as she gave Mistral a cold scowl,

"I slaughtered thousands in Iraq, in Afghanistan... I'd found my calling." Mistral said, as takes a few takes forward.

But Tiger then lifted up her left arm, pointing her index finger at her, "I'm guessing you're actually proud of that (?)" She told Mistral, knowing that Mistral has no remorse for the people she's killed.

Mistral stopped, as she shrugged her shoulders, "What happened, happened... To be honest, I found it quite dull..." Mistral said, as she looked bored, as she begins to slowly walk towards White Tiger again.

Tiger readied herself for a fight, as she narrowed her eyes, glaring daggers at her.

"My enemies fell like dominos, one after another. Not once, did I feel threatened..." Mistral said, as she kept walking, while around them, climbing up some pipes, were strange robots, which were but spheres with their black, human like arms on their sides.

Tiger looked away from Mistral for a second, as she noticed the sphere robots,

"I was adrift, without challenge... without purpose, at times, I even envied my prey." Mistral said, as some of the sphere robots jumped off the pipes, landing on the landing pad, and stand with their arms.

White Tiger sees the sphere robots and quickly held up her arms, as she had both her claws at the ready.

"At least they had a cause to die for..." Mistral said, before she lifted up her left hand and places it on her chest, clenching onto her heart. "... And then... I met him..."

Then, one of the sphere robots leaps out at Tiger, to attack her, but she quickly reacted and swings her right claw outward, striking it away from her, as it hits the ground, near Mistral, while White Tiger glares at Mistral.

"Taskmaster..." Tiger said, knowing that was who Mistral was referring to.

Mistral then walked over to the sphere robot, as it was twitching in its damage, "And I knew what I'd been missing." She said as Mistral kneels down, to tend to the damaged robot, as she was rubbing her left hand on the robot's claw marks. "His ideals gave my life meaning, ideals, Tiger, what are yours?" Mistral asked her, as she looked up to look at Tiger,

Tiger had a bit of a conflicted look in her eyes, "I... I protect the innocent and stop people like you..." She told her,

But then, after hearing that, Mistral's smirk then disappears, as she started to laugh a bit, while she grabbed on to the sphere robot's two arms, pulling it up and she stood up, as she puts her left foot on the robot's third arm and started pulling on the other two arms.

"I forget..." Mistral said, as she pulled on the arms, until the two arms gets ripped off the sockets of the robot, as it drops to the ground, twitching as if it was in pain. "... That you're still a child..." Mistral said, as she held both of the robot's arms in both hands. "... So _naive_..."

White Tiger started to circle around Mistral, not letting her guard down for a second, as she glares at the cyborg. "And I will always fight to protect those who can't protect them, and I will fight to people like you!" Tiger told Mistral,

Mistral then playfully spins the arm in her right hand, as she steps towards the twitching, one armed sphere robot, as she lifts her right foot on it, as she began to press down on it, which causes her foot to smash through the robot, destroying it.

"It would seem that we have less in common than I thought." Mistral said to Tiger, now glaring coldly at her.

But Tiger chuckled a bit, "I'll take that as a compliment (!)" She joked,

"If you would kill for your ideals, then surely, you are willing to _die_ for them..." Mistral told her, as she lifted up both of the robot arms and interlocked both ends, which causes the arms to spring up, being held straight.

And the rest of the sphere robots ran towards Mistral, leaping up and land on her, as each of them were disconnecting their arms and then inserting them into the sockets in Mistral device she was wearing around her neck and to her back, but with each insert, Mistral was gasping in pain, as each arm insert was hurting her.

White Tiger narrowed her eyes, as she prepared herself for what was going to happen,

Then, after the robots were finished, a ton of them fell to the ground, now armless, but Mistral stands straight, as she had 14 arms attached to her body, 7 arms on each side of her body, as they moved with her control, as Mistral had an evil smile on her face, as her eyes iris glowing crimson.

White Tiger then quickly gets into a readied stance, prepared for a fight,

One of Mistral's right arms, grabbed a knife that was strapped on to her right thigh, as the knife gets passed from arm to arm, until it reaches the end of her pole-arm, as it was consisted arms in the form of a long spear, as the arm at the end was holding the knife straight.

Mistral then readies herself, as she glares at Tiger, "Come... _Mon gars_!" She said,

As then, White Tiger and Mistral both charges at each other, charging into battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the large platform,

A-Bomb was fighting Felix, as he fires an energy blast at him, but A-Bomb blocked the attack with his forearms in an _'X'_ position, as he tried to hold his ground.

While Metabee was fighting Poison Ivy and Harley, as Ivy cracked her thorn whip in her right hand, as Metabee jumped out of the way, only to have Harley come in and swings her mallet, hitting Metabee in the right side of his torso, knocking him off his feet.

Julie was fighting Killer Croc and Toad, as Toad shoots out his tongue at her, but Julie spun right, dodging his tongue and when she turned back around, she quickly grabbed Toad's tongue with her left hand, as she pulled back, which causes Toad to get pulled off his feet, getting pulled towards Julie. As she let's go of his tongue and tosses her right fist at him, punching Toad in the face, knocking him away a few feet.

Julie lifts up her left hand staring with disgust at the amount of Toad's green, saliva from his tongue, as it coated her hand. "Ew! Ew! Ew!" Julie cried in disgust, as she shakes her hand quickly and violently, to get the saliva off her hand.

But then, Croc runs in, swinging his giant right fist down at her, but Julie sees him and jumped backwards, dodging Croc's fist, as it smashes into the ground, but then, Croc spun himself around, swinging his tail at her, but Julie reacted and manages to hold her hands out and catches it, stopping it as she then held on to Croc's tail, with an iron grip, as Julie started spinning her body around, swinging Croc with it, as she then let's go, tossing Croc, as he flew and hits Toad, causing the two teen villains to tumbled, before they stop with Croc on his back, on top of Toad, crushing him,

Kaikaina was fighting the Taskbots, while Blue Beetle, Kaede, Aquagirl and Cyandog were fighting Dish and Cinderblock,

While Agent Venom was fighting Whiplash, as Venom was hold him up and then tosses him to the ground, smashing Whiplash into the ground,

Whiplash lifted his head up, to see some power cables near him, as he had an idea, "You're pretty tough for a kid..." Whiplash said to Venom,

Agent Venom steps forward, as he looked down at Whiplash, "My skills are too rad!" He told him,

"How about we change that," Whiplash said, as he quickly grabbed the power cables with his right hand and rips them in half, as he then turned and got back up, as he takes the torn electrical end and hits Venom's chest.

This causes a huge surge of electricity blasts Venom, causing him to tense up, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Venom yelled out in pain, as the electricity was hurting him greatly.

Kaikaina heard the yell of pain, as she turned and sees Venom getting electrocuted, "NO!" She yelled in shock,

While Cyandog sees Venom get electrocuted as well, "BOSS!" He cried out in horror,

As Whiplash removes the cable from Agent Venom, as his body was steaming, as Venom drops to his knees and falls to the ground, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of some large pipes,

Ninja gets punched in the face, making him tumble a bit before quickly regaining his balance as he turned around, seeing Taskmaster, as he actives his jet-boots, as he flew towards Ninja, but he flies passed him, but he did grabbed on to Ninja's scarf and pulls Ninja off his feet and off the ground, as he was getting dragged a crossed air by Taskmaster, Taskmaster flew around the area, making sharp turns to avoid walls and pipes, but with every turned, Ninja would get smashed into a wall or a pipe with a great deal of force, Taskmaster made sure of it.

Then, after flying upward, Taskmaster tosses Ninja, as he falls and hits a tall, horizontal pipe, lying on his front; Ninja was struggling to get back up, while Taskmaster lands behind him, beginning to walk towards Ninja, Ninja slowly pushed himself up, but Taskmaster strikes his left palm down, pushing and slamming Ninja's head to the ground, then Taskmaster lifted up Ninja's head, only to then, slam it back down, really denting the metal, Taskmaster then let's go of Ninja's head, and walked around him, as Ninja was slowly pushing himself up.

Taskmaster stared down at Ninja, "Given some training and you would have at least pose as a threat to me." He told Ninja, with a cold tone of voice.

Ninja manages to get back up on his feet, as he looked at Taskmaster. "I'm not so much the _'Intimidating threat'_ type to bad guys, I'm more of the _'Hilarious, quip-tellin', wooer of women, pain-in-the-neck'_ type for bad guys (!)" Ninja joked, with a smug look in his eyes.

But then, Taskmaster sprints at Ninja, tossing punch after punch, while Ninja was stepping backwards, as he shifted his upper body from side to side, dodging his attacks.

Then, Taskmaster tosses his right fist at him, but Ninja ducked and then delivers a left kick to Taskmaster's stomach, knocking him back a few feet away from Ninja, before quickly recovering, as he sees Ninja, as he leaps, and lifted his right leg up, as he strikes it down, to do an axe-kick but held both his arms over his head, as Ninja's leg clashes with Taskmaster's forearms, blocking his attack, then leaps backwards, doing a back-flip as he landed, Ninja then charges at Taskmaster, as Ninja was tossing a barrage of punches and kicks at Taskmaster, but his reflexes were too fast as he was dodging and blocking all of Ninja's attacks, with speed greater than Ninja's.

Ninja then tosses his right fist at him, but Taskmaster quickly catches the fist in his left hand, stopping Ninja, and holding it with an iron grip, he then pulled on Ninja's arm, pulling him in, where he delivered a powerful punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of Ninja, as Taskmaster lifted him off the ground, with his fist still on Ninja's stomach.

Then, Taskmaster tosses Ninja downward and smashes him into the ground, denting it, as Taskmaster then grabbed Ninja's collar with both hands and lifted Ninja up to his eye level,

"After figuring out you're true intentions, I would have given you a quick death, but now that you have angered me, far, _FAR_ beyond reason, your suffering will the longest and more torturous, to where you'll cry and beg for death..." Taskmaster told Ninja, darkly and coldly.

Ninja then opens his left eye to look at Taskmaster, "Even if you kill me, Tasky, there will always be heroes who'll rise up and take you down..." Ninja told him, as he wasn't afraid of death or Taskmaster,

Taskmaster then let's go of his right hand and made it into a fist, drawing it back, ready to punch Ninja's lights out.

But before he could do it, his right gauntlet started beeping, getting Taskmaster's attention,

 _'Sir, the device is aboard the warship.'_ The sound of Giganta's voice came out of Taskmaster's gauntlet.

Taskmaster looked at his gauntlet for a minute, before moving it near his face,

"Commence evacuation and detonate the oil rig." Taskmaster gave orders, saying it into his gauntlet.

Taskmaster turned to look at Ninja,

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the large platform, team S.P.D. was still fighting the Syndicate, the Taskbots and Taskmaster's lieutenants.

But then, a huge splashing sound was heard, getting everyone's attention, as they stopped fighting and turned to where the loud noise was coming from.

Outside the rig, the water down below was making waves, as something in the water was rising, then, emerging from the ocean, was Taskmaster's large warship, as it was rising near the edge railings, on the ship, a large and wide cargo door opens, as the ship stopped rising as the opened cargo door was at the edge railing's level.

At seeing the warship, all of the Taskbots started running towards the warship, reaching the railings and jumping across to the opened cargo door, landing and getting aboard.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the landing platform, White Tiger was fighting Mistral, as the two of them were at different edges of the platform, facing each other.

As Tiger was pacing, as she was getting tired, while her costume had some cuts, tears and rips, due to the fight, but Mistral didn't even had a scratch on her.

Tiger narrowed her eyes at Mistral, even if she was tired, she wasn't going to give up, she then sharpened her claws, getting into a readied stance,

Mistral had an amused smile on her face, as she couldn't help but admire her spirit to fight, even if she was just a child, White Tiger had a will of iron, willing to fight to her last breath.

The two of them looked like they were going to charge at each other to fight again, but before ether one of them could do that, a blast of ice come from up above and hits the centre of the platform, between Tiger and Mistral, stopping the two, as the beam of ice started to create a huge wall of ice between the two of them.

Mistral turned to the right and looked up, seeing Killer Frost standing on top of a pipe, as she jumped off it and lands on the platform, and walked towards Mistral, with a serious scowl on her face.

"Quit wastin' time, we need to go!" Frost told Mistral, as she turned and pointed in the direction where the warship was,

Mistral sees this and then turned to look at White Tiger, who walked towards and ice wall and looked through it, staring at her. Mistral then turned away and leaps upwards, with great height, towards the warship.

As Mistral had left, Killer Frost then turned to look at White Tiger through the ice wall, with a dark glare. "Don't read too much into this, Ayala, if anyone is gonna kill you, it's going to be _me!_ " She told Tiger, making it clear.

Frost then aimed her right hand at the ground and fires an ice beam, which creates a ice trail that leads upward, carrying Frost on it, as she slides on it,

Leaving White Tiger there to watch Killer Frost leave the area,

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the large platform, the last remained Taskbots made it onto the ship, with the Syndicate and Taskmaster's lieutenants were now all running towards the warship, reaching the railings and jumping across the gap, managing to land in the ship.

Felix, Ivy, Harley, Croc and Toad all turned and looked at S.P.D., as A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie steps forward and stared at them, while Kaede, Aquagirl, Cyandog were behind them, while Blue Beetle had Agent Venom's left arm around over his shoulder, as Beetle was carrying the injured hero.

The Syndicate, along with Dish, Cinderblock and Whiplash, all stared at the team of teens, as the cargo doors were closing, as the warship began to rise up, as it begun to fly over the rig and over their head, as they watched it go.

But then, a Quinjet flies in and lands on the platform, which gets everyone's attention, as the cargo door opens, revealing Wash and Centorea inside, as the two looked at the teens.

"Come on!" Wash yelled at them, signalling them to get in the Quinjet,

A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Metabee, Julie, Aquagirl, Kaeda, Cyandog, Blue Beetle and Agent Venom all quickly started to run to the Quinjet, to entering it, with everyone inside, the doors closes, and the Quinjet started to rise up and fly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the high pipes, Taskmaster was now holding Ninja over the edge, to some metal pipes down below,

While, there were explosions, as the oil rig was now set for self destruct,

"I'll let you live for now, Ninja, only to let you watch as your great mistake of betraying me, strikes you in ways you can't even imagine." Taskmaster told Ninja, darkly, swearing revenge on him and his team.

Then, above them, the warship was hovering over them, waiting for Taskmaster to come aboard.

Then, Taskmaster lets go of Ninja, dropping him, as he fall down below, Taskmaster then actives his jet-boots and flies upward, towards his warship, as a small airlock on the underbelly opens, letting Taskmaster enter it, as it closes the second he enters it.

With Taskmaster now aboard, the warship begins to fly away, flying upward, to the sky and to space.

But Ninja, manages to grab on to a pipe, as he was handing there helplessly, but then, a rope ladder come out from above and hangs near, him, catching his attention, Ninja looked up and sees that the rope ladder was connected to the Quinjet, as it was hovering above Ninja.

Ninja let's go of the pipe and grabbed on to the ladder, as it then starts ascending up, as the Quinjet was flying away with him,

* * *

The Quinjet flew away, getting away from the oil rig, as it made out of it and to the ocean, as the oil rig then explodes, in a huge blast of fire, completely destroying the rig.

As Ninja watches the explosion, as he held on to the rope ladder, while the Quinjet, flies up, towards the Helicarrier.

* * *

A few hours later, the Helicarrier was flying across the ocean, heading back to Jump City,

Inside the air-craft, in the bridge, Randy was standing before Nick Fury, Washington and Centorea, as he was out of the Red X suit and in his normal clothes, while A-Bomb, Julie, Ava, Kaikaina, Metabee, Aquagirl, Kaede, Jaime and Cyandog were behind him, while Agent Venom was taken to the med-bay.

Randy have a grim look on his face, as he looked at Nick, "I know that you now wanna throw me in S.H.I.E.L.D. Maximum Security Prison and toss away the key, and to be honest, I wouldn't blame ya, and I'm sorry for what I did, but I knew whatever Taskmaster was doing, it had to be stopped, and I couldn't have done it alone." Randy told them,

A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Aquagirl, Kaede, Jaime and Cyandog all had unsure faces, yes, Randy lied to them, yes, he really sounded like he had joined Taskmaster and yes, they were all truly worried that he'd went bad permanently.

Randy then turned around, to look at the team, "I know I can't never ask for you guys to ever trust me again, or even want me on the team, but all I ask is that you understand why I did it, for the team... always for the team..." Randy told them, with a calm and concerned look on his face.

"You could have tried to take on Taskmaster and his whole army by yourself, but you chose to do think of a plan that managed to help us find Taskmaster and his operation and stop it." A-Bomb spoke up, as he steps forwards, as he looked at Randy, with a gentle smile.

"Or at least slow him down," Ava added, as she looked at Randy, pointing out that Taskmaster did get away.

"With what you did, you didn't think about yourself and revenge on Taskmaster, you thought about the team and how much we needed to find him and find what he was up to." Metabee mentioned,

"You didn't go solo act on us, you're still for the team, and you always were." Kaikaina told him,

Randy looked surprised, they weren't mean at him, even those what happened, they still considers him on the team, Randy then looked at Aquagirl, Kaede, Jaime and Cyandog, as they looked at Randy, giving him approving faces, as they still see Randy as a hero and their friend.

And then, Nick walked up to Randy, as he turned and sees the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick stared at Randy with a serious scowl for a minute, before he reaches his right hand on his belt and takes something out, he raises up his hand to Randy and opens it, revealing a S.P.D. badge, too much of Randy's shock and surprise.

"I feel like after tonight, you've finally earned this, Cunningham." Nick told Randy, with a small smile on his face.

Randy stared at the badge, trying to process this, he had been working hard to earn his place with A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, and now, after all of this, he had finally earned his S.P.D. badge.

Randy then turned his head to the right, to look of his shoulder, looking at A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Aquagirl, Kaede, Jaime and Cyandog, as he was a bit hesitant on accepting the badge. But they nodded to him, signalling him to accept the badge, as they knew he earned his place on the table.

Randy then turned to look at Nick and then stared at the S.P.D. badge in his hands, Randy then slowly raised up his left hand up, and take the badge, Randy stared at the badge for a minute, before smiling with pride as he feels finally earned it.

Washington steps forward and looked at Randy, "So we managed to gather is Taskmaster is building something, all that remains is what?" He asked him,

"Well, what did you gather?" Ava asked Randy,

He turned and looked at her, as he shook his head, "Not that much, but all I know is that what ever he's building is seriously next level tech." Randy told them,

Metabee looks up at Kaikaina, "The one thing I still don't get, how did Taskmaster know that Randy went bad before?" He asked confused on how he knew that Randy briefly joined forces with the Mandarin.

Ava then turned and looked down at Metabee, as she had a serious look on her face, "There's only one person besides us, who knew about Cunningham's betrayal... only one person..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of space, flying through it was Taskmaster's fleet, and in the main warship, in the cargo hold.

" **JACK SPICER: EVIL BOY GENIUS!** " The yell of a familiar voice was heard,

As it was a tall, thin, and extremely pale teenage guy, with red eyes and spiky red hair, his eyebrows were black, he has an oval-shaped face, a pointed nose, a widow's peak hairline, and thick, black eyebrows. He was dressed in a _'Gothic/Punk Rock'_ style, as he was wearing a long, black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. Accessories include his heli-pack and signature yellow spiral goggles. He has black marks under his eyes, probably drawn on with make-up, certainly the scar-like shape under his left eye.

The guy was Jack Spicer, the team's old enemy,

As he was standing before the large, half ring, that was sitting and guard by some Taskbots, as he was laughing evilly,

"MAH-HA-HA-HA-HA! JACK'S BACK, BABY!" Jack yelled out with joy,

"AHH! Stop laughing, will you, you've been laughing for hours!" Poison Ivy yelled with annoyance, as she, Harley and Killer Frost were walking towards Jack, with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Hey, it's been months since I did anything evil, I'm expressing some pent-up badness." Jack told them, as he turned around to face them,

"Taskmaster brought you into the fold is because he knew that with your advanced skills in robots, you're useful to him, but don't think for even a second that we're equals." Ivy told Jack, as she glares coldly at him.

But Jack smiled, smugly, as he crosses his arms and looked at them, "You're right, I outrank you, Taskmaster saw something in me, that mean he sees me as a top ally, that's more smarter and better than any of yo-"

But then, Frost slaps Jack across the face with her left hand, to shut him up, as she glared at him with coldness. "You'll obverse lights out, or I'll knock you're lights out, take that in." Frost told Jack, as she turned around and walked away, with Ivy and Harley, as she was walking backwards, smiling at Jack, moving her arms, in a _'What what'_ way.

Jack looked shock by that, and when they were gone, Jack got really sad and started to quietly whimper.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the warship's bridge, Taskmaster was staring at the front observation window, staring into space, while Mistral, Giganta and Robin were standing behind him,

"The evacuation was a success; the device was brought aboard, without any complications." Giganta explained to Taskmaster,

But then, the sound of Felix laughing was heard, as Taskmaster turned to look at him, as he was leaning his back against the wall, with his arms crossed as he looked at Taskmaster.

"What'd I tell ya, Tasky, you set them up, only to have them knock you down (!)" Felix joked, referring to Ninja betraying Taskmaster,

"And like I say, the plan is still in process, this was only a delay, Isaac, as of now, we are at war with S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.P.D..." Taskmaster said, darkly, as he turned and faced the window, swearing revenge on Ninja and his team.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Helicarrier was still flying across the ocean,

Inside the med-bay, Flash was laying on a bed, with his shirt off, as he had some bandages wrapped around his chest, as he had some blankets over his lower half of his body, as he was sleeping.

Entering the med-bay was Kaikaina, as she was quietly walking towards Flash, as she stands next to him, observing him.

But then, Flash stirred a bit as he wakes up and opens his eyes, he sees Kaikaina, and smiled, as he sits up. "Hey," He said,

"Hey," Kaikaina replied, as she sits down on his bed, looking at him, "How you feeling?" She asked,

Flash smiled, "Yeah, Dr. G said that with the Symbiote, it'll heal my injuries, I'll be game ready by tomorrow." He told her, assuring that he was going to be OK,

Kaikaina was glad to hear that,

"And I was kinda hope to talk to you, alone." Flash said, catching Kaikaina off-guard, "We gotta talk... us, you like me and I obviously like you too, sooo, where do we go from here..?" He asked, wanting to know if they'll go somewhere with their relationship.

"Flash... I did want that but... after you joined the team, I'm starting to think that... we shouldn't take this any further..." Kaikaina said, sounding unsure,

Flash now had a confused and serious look on his face, "Why not?" He asked, wanting to know, knowing Kaikaina, she would have said something to take their relationship further,

"I mean... we work together..." Kaikaina told him,

Flash then had an amused smirk on his face, "Is that all (?)" He joked,

"We put our lives in danger every day; we can't be worrying about each other when we're fighting the bad guys." Kaikaina tells him,

But Flash wasn't buying that, "Too late for that, got anything else (!)" Flash joked, as he crosses his arms.

"We... (Sigh)... We're not like other people... I mean look at us, Flash... Just look at us..." Kaikaina said, now sounding depressed and sadden, as she looked down,

But Flash leans forward and puts his right hand under Kaikaina's helmet's chin, lifting it up, as they looked at each other, as he leans in closer to her.

"All I see is a guy and a girl who likes each other, and wants it to go somewhere..." Flash told Kaikaina,

And then, he puts his hands on both sides of Kaikaina's helmet, but quickly Kaikaina grabbed his left arm with her right hand, as she knew he was going to take her helmet off, she was unsure and defensive as she never took off her helmet for anyone.

Kaikaina stared at Flash for a minute, as she looked at him, but she knew that she did want to go far with Flash, and maybe, letting her walls down for him is a good start.

Kaikaina then let's go of Flash's arm, signifying him to take her helmet off, Flash then slowly lifted her helmet up, sliding off, and as Flash slowly removes Kaikaina's helmet, he sees Kaikaina's face, which made his eyes widen in amazement, as he now completely removes Kaikaina's helmet.

Revealing Kaikaina's face, as she was beautiful, as she was Caucasian and had short blonde hair, that ended around her chin, as she had some blue highlights in her hair. Kaikaina then slowly opens her eyes, revealing her iris being turquoise.

Kaikaina looked at Flash, as she slowly formed a smile; Flash just stared at her, speechless as she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, as he got lost in her eyes.

Then Flash begins to lean forward, towards Kaikaina, as she stares at him, as she had a gentle smile on her face, as Flash gets closer, as he puts his left hand on the right side of her face, as then, he and Kaikaina's lips then connect with each other, as they eyes closed, getting into the kiss.

Kaikaina and Flash kiss was long, as they affections with each other finally comes to fruition.

(Author's notes - JESUS FINALLY! Took me forever to finish this, and what better day to finish this, than on my Birthday, yes, today is my Birthday and I had to really knuckle down and finish this today, I'm sorry this took so long, a lot of stuff has been happening, my Dad having a heart scare, my sister's wedding and just three days ago, my cousin died of cancer. So it's been a tough month for me, but I'm really proud on how this chapter came out, lots of action, drama, and KAIKAINA UNMASKED, I was planning for that for some time, and I like to say that I am now in writing of the S.P.D. movie, the intro chapter will be online in a month, thank you all for being patient. Please favourite, comment and review please.)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/Ninja/Red X - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja/Teen Titans

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes - Batman: The Brave and the Bold

Aquagirl - Young Justice

Kaede Nagase - Negima!?

Flash Thompson/Agent Venom - Ultimate Spider-man

Cyandog - Medabots

Taskmaster - Ultimate Spider-man

Nico Robin - One Piece

Mistral - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance

Whiplash - Iron Man: Armored Adventures

Giganta - Justice League Unlimited

Dish - Duck Dodgers

Cinderblock - Teen Titans

Felix - Red Vs. Blue

Harley Quinn - The Batman (2007)

Toad - X-Men: Evolution

Poison Ivy - The Batman (2007)

Killer Frost - Justice League Unlimited

Killer Croc - The Batman (2007)

Jack Spicer - Xiaolin Showdown

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man

Agent Washington - Red Vs. Blue

Centorea - Monster Musume


	14. Ep 14 Broken Pieces

It was night in Jump City, and at the Triskelion Island, in the SHED's kitchen,

Julie was standing at the table, pouring some dog kibble in Chomp's food bowl, while the baby triceratops were on the table, after she finished filling the bowl, Chomp immediately starts eating the food, happily.

Julie couldn't help but smile as she then turned and walked over to the over-head shelf, and opens it, putting the bag of dog food away.

And then, Randy walks in the kitchen, with a big smile on his face, "Hey, hey, Jule, get your aggravating face at the ready, cuz tonight we're watching Arlo: The Burping Pig!" Randy told Julie, as he held up his right hand, as he was holding a DVD case in it.

(A/N: It's actually a real movie! Look it up!)

But Julie turned her head to look at him, expressing a lack of interest, "I'm really not feeling it tonight..." Julie said, as she closes the shelf's door and turned to walk over to the table, where Chomp was still eating his food.

Randy looked surprised by hearing that, "What? Julie, y'know that every end of the third week of the month, we all watch the most terrible movies ever." Randy told her, as he walks over to her,

"I just... I just have a lot of homework I need to do, that's all!" Julie told Randy, as she looked at him, with an annoyed look on her face.

Randy now looked confused at Julie's behavior, "Jule, are you OK? You've been distance lately." Randy tells her, sounding a bit concerned,

"I'm fine, Randy," Julie told him, as she was getting frustrated by him.

Randy looked more confused on why Julie was acting like is, he then decides to take a guess. "Are you upset at me..?" Randy asked Julie, taking a guess,

And then, Julie immediately turned and looked at Randy, with an extremely serious look on her face, as she looked at him directly in the eyes.

Randy had a confused look on his face, "You are..." He said, taking another guess, "... Are you still angry about that whole _'Me acting like I betrayed you and acting like I joined Taskmaster'_ thing, cuz I thought we moved passed it..." Randy said, with a defensive.

"Yeah, you just thought, you just thought that after everything you put me though, making me think that you went rogue again and I would just forgive you again... yeah, you thought..." Julie told Randy, extremely coldly, with a dark and venomous look on her face.

"Whoa, Julie, I said I was sorry, but you know that I had too..." Randy said, looking a bit defensively.

"Randy... After the whole thing with Mandarin, everyone was sceptical on trusting you and accepting you back, but me, I welcomed you back with open arms, because I knew that you really wanted to gain our trust back was real, but then you had to lie and use my feelings like that!" Julie told Randy, looking a but hurt and serious,

Randy now had a contemplating look on his face, "Julie..."

"You need to understand, Randy, that trust is a very fragile thing, and you just can't just expect someone to give it back to you, just like that..." Julie told Randy, glaring at him coldly,

But then, from out of nowhere, a flash of lightning interrupts the stand-off.

Quickly entering the kitchen was Ava, as she looked at Randy and Julie, "We've got trouble!" She told the two.

* * *

On the bridge across Jump City Bay, a blast of energy strikes the roadway.

Then a big rig was driving towards the smoke on the bridge, the driver sees ahead and yells in surprise and cuts his wheels sharply to the right, braking as he does so; the truck stops just short of the smoking, flaming strike point. Many cars slam on their brakes to avoid a collision, creating an instant traffic jam.

As the smoke starts to clear, the two silhouettes seen among the clouds become visible within it, the last wisps evaporate to give a fully detailed view of the both; the two were both teenage girls and twins.

One of the twins was Caucasian and had long pink hair that were in pig-tails on both sides of her head and had purple eyes, she also has a long black tail at her back, as it had a spade-shaped tail end. She was wearing a black and red dress with a short gown, and a black collar around her neck, with a yellow jewel, as she was wearing red and black knee-socks.

The girl's name was Nana Astar Deviluke,

The other twin was Caucasian and had short pink hair as it was frizzy and purple eyes, she also has two small flowers on her hair. Like her twin sister, she had a long black tail at her back; she has a spade-shaped tail end. She was wearing a light green and black dress with a short gown, and a black collar around her neck, with a yellow jewel, as she was wearing light green and black knee-socks.

The other girl's name was Momo Belia Deviluke, Nana's twin sister,

The twins then turned and looked at each other and smiled,

"May we have fun here, Nana?" Momo asked her twin sister, as she smiled,

"Of course, Momo!" Nana told her, as she smiled evilly, as she raises up her tail, as electricity was surging at the tip, "We are the Deviluke twins and we can do whatever we want with this planet!" She told Momo,

Nana then fires a bolt of lightning from her tail, as it flies upward, towards to where the suspension cables are connected, seen from roadway level, as they get struck by the bolt, and sparks then flies everywhere.

Nana sees the sparks fly around her, as she smiled, "Look! The sparks dance before me!" She said to Mono, as she twirls around, with her arms out, twirling around the sparks.

"Amusing, now listen as I make music!" Momo told her sister,

As Momo claps her hands, creating an intense shock wave, as it was radiating outward. The bridge cables become jarred loose and begin to whipsaw back and forth, the semi, which gets a smoking lightning bolt traced into its side.

Nana smiled, as she looked at the destruction, "Let all who pass this way know, Nana Deviluke was here!" She said,

Momo then steps forward, to stand next to her, "And her lovely twin sister, Momo Deviluke!" She added,

As Momo then bangs both her fists together, knuckle to knuckle, and creates an earthquake that sets the stopped cars and their drivers trembling; all the alarm systems are set off in the process.

The twins laughed, as Momo pats Nana's right shoulder,

"Hate to break it to you..." The sound of A-Bomb's voice was heard, getting their attention, as they turned around and sees team S.P.D. (With Kaikaina, as she wasn't wearing her helmet), standing before them. "... but you two have a lousy sense of humour! This ends, right now!" A-Bomb told Nana and Momo,

Nana glares at the team, as she shook her right fist at them, "No one gives orders to Nana and Momo Deviluke, especially not lowly earthlings!" She told S.P.D.

Ninja then sees Nana and Momo, and quickly steps forward, with his eyes changed into love hearts, "TWINS! Alright, one for each arms!" He said, sounding excited, only to have Julie walk up to him and grab his scarf with her left hand, pulling him back to the group, as she looked annoyed.

Kaikaina then steps up and pointed her right index finger at Nana and Momo, "You two can either give up, or get ready to get the shiv-nick kicked outta ya by..." Kaikaina talking, only to stop mid-sentence, as she turned her head sees White Tiger and Metabee, standing next to her, staring at her.

Kaikaina looked confused, "What..?" She asked, asking to know why they were staring at her.

Metabee and Tiger looks of disbelief in their eyes, as they both shook their heads. "We just can't stop staring at ya without the helmet..." Metabee said, as they still trying to get use to see Kaikaina's face.

Kaikaina now had a weirded out look on her face, as she reaches her right hand over her right ear, as she presses a small device that was behind her ear's helix, which causes Kaikaina's helmet to materialize, ready being on Kaikaina's head.

"Enough of this, Taste my power!" Nana told them, as she fires a bolt of lightning at the truck and just misses the team, who scramble in six different directions.

The trailer gets a big hole blown through it, wiping out his graffiti, Kaikaina and Metabee did back-flips and Kaikaina pulled out her twin blasters and both of them started shooting at Nana, as she jumps onto a line of stopped cars, she shoots bolts of lightning from her tail at Kaikaina and Metabee, and they run on these parallel tracks and trade shots. The firefight continues for several dozen yards until Nana gets a lucky hit, which knocks Metabee, into Kaikaina, knocking both of them down.

Momo, meanwhile, was mixing it up with A-Bomb, as they block or dodge a few of each other's punches and start to grapple. Momo then pulls back her left fist and readies for a powerful strike, then A-Bomb pulls back his right fist, as the two of them charges at each other, with their fists being swung and clashes with each other, causing a resulting shock wave throws them far down the bridge in opposite directions, A-Bomb lands on his back, but Momo had a pair of black devilish wings on the back of her dress pops out, which stop her mid-air, and safely hovers her feet to the ground, safely.

White Tiger finds Mono bearing down at them and they quickly dodges a thunderclap, Tiger leaps onto a guardrail, but another blast destroys that section and she has to move down a bit. The next attack breaks a support cable; she grabs the swinging free end with her right hand and is carried away an instant before Momo obliterates that section of the rail, Tiger is carried high into the air before the cable starts to descend, she times her next move carefully and hurls herself over Mono, who sees her and tosses a punch, only to have Tiger avoid it and grabbing Momo's shoulders, to throw her across the pavement.

Nana then fires another lightning bolt from her tail, "Ha!" She yelled, as she smiled,

As Julie was charging at Nana, as she dodges the bolt and leaps up and then downward for a left axe-kick. Nana reacted and throws up her arms to block the kick and Julie lands on the ground, and begins to toss a flurry of attacks, which drives Nana backward, trying to block. But Nana aimed her tail at Julie and fires at bolt at her, sending her flying.

No sooner that Julie was down, though, than Ninja behind and tosses his scarf, as it ties itself around Nana, retraining her, Nana gritted her teeth as she struggles for a moment, but then jumps up, spinning her body around and then delivers a spinning helicopter kick, which hits Ninja across the face, knocking him off his feet, which also causes his scarf to release Nana.

Nana laughed at Ninja, "Your skills are strong, but mine are stronger!" Nana told Ninja, as she ran off to fight the rest of the team.

Ninja was lying against a chunk of debris, groans and rubs his head for several seconds, he then gasps as he looked up and sees Momo, standing before him, as she had her tail aimed at him, ready to fire.

Momo stared at Ninja, with a cold and serious look on her face, "Your skills are impressive, even for human, stand up." Momo told Ninja,

"Why are you doing this?" Ninja asked Momo, as he looked confused, while he gets back up on his feet,

"Because it's not very sporting to fight an unready opponent," Momo told Ninja, as she stared at him, as she may be fighting, but she would fight with honour.

"No, that's not what I meant; I mean why are you destroying everything?" Ninja asked her, wanting to know,

Momo then had a surprised and puzzled look at being asked that, "Uh... because it's fun..." She tells him,

"Do they look like their having fun?" Ninja told Momo, as he lifted up his left arm, gesturing at some scared motorists huddling behind their damaged and overturned cars. The answer to that question was obvious.

Momo, seeing the scared people, she looked shocked and conflicted, "I-"

"This isn't funny! It's just plain wrong!" Ninja told Momo, with a serious look in his eyes, telling her off.

An attack of conscience makes Momo lowers her tail as she relaxes her power. But before Ninja can say anything more, though, a lightning bolt blasts him away and its shooter jumps down next to her twin sister.

Nana smiled at Momo, as she puts her left hand on her right shoulder, "Ah, the thrill of victory, come on, let's find more stuff to blow up." Nana said to Momo,

Then, two pairs of black devilish wings on the back of their dresses pops out, and the twin then takes to the skies,

Under a pile of rubble, from which the blasted Ninja sits up-dazed, smoking, dishevelled, drooling a bit inside his mask, as his eyes were spiral. He then shakes his head to clear it and sees Julie, walking up behind him, with her clutching her left forearm with her right hand.

Ninja rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, as he had an awkward look in his yes, as he looked at Julie, "Well, that was a shock (!)" He joked, as he chuckled a bit,

But Julie closes her eyes, as she turns up her nose and walked away, "Hmph!" Julie said, as she walked away from Ninja,

Ninja had an uneasy look in his eyes, as he watches Julie walk away, "So... I'm guessing you're still mad?" He took a guess, as he gets back up,

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Metabee, Julie, Kaikaina and Ninja were all now standing in circle, facing each other, as Kaikaina presses a button on the right side of her helmet, causing it to de-materialize, and revealing her face.

"Alright, guys, we need to find those two before they do any more damage. Tiger and Kai, you search the west side, Bee, the east, I'll head for downtown. Ninja, you and Julie scan from the north-side." A-Bomb gave everyone their orders on what to do and where to try and find Nana and Momo.

After hearing that, Ninja's eyes go Blank White Eyes, with an exclamation point appears over his head, as he was uneasily up at the partner who has just been assigned to him. Ninja turned to look at Julie, who had her back turned from him and had her arms crossed.

Ninja's eyes goes back to normal as he had an awkward look in his eyes, as he looked at A-Bomb, as he raised up his right index finger, "Um... maybe Metabee should come with me instead..." Ninja suggested, wanting to have Metabee be his partner, not a sour-at-him Julie.

A-Bomb stared at Ninja, blankly, as he looked confused, "But, Bee can't fly..." He tells Ninja, pointing that out.

Ninja's eyes then widen in realization, the quickest way to the north-side of the city was flight, and the only one who can do it was Julie with her jet-pack. "Oh... Yeah..." Ninja said, looking depressed, as he had to be partnered with Julie.

Then, Metabee climbed up Ninja's back, reaching his shoulders, as he had his head over Ninja's left shoulder, as he was pinching Ninja's cheek; as big drop of sweat rolls down his head.

"But it was sweet that you thought I could (!)" Metabee joked, with an amused look in his eyes, as he pinches Ninja's cheek.

* * *

At the north-side of Jump City, at an open courtyard in front of a museum,

On either side of a central open area is a row of vertical concrete slabs; a large metal globe is mounted at the end nearest the building. A couple of people, running for their lives, make their way across the area on foot and bicycle before there is a mighty blast of lightning.

The twins appear, scaring the people away.

Nana smiled evilly, "Excellent! We can make much noise here!" Nana said, as she aimed her tail and fires a bolt of lightning,

The bolt strikes the globe, which causes it to rolls away from its post toward one row of slabs. It bangs into the end zone, which topples over into the next, and so on like a row of falling dominoes.

But Momo stood behind Nana, as her expression changes to one of trepidation as the last slab comes down.

Nana then turned to Momo, "Momo! Did you see what I..." She was about to say, until she sees her sister's look on her face, which makes Nana look surprised. "... What's wrong?" She asked,

Momo had a confused and grim look on her face, as she looked at the ground, "The ninja said something to me, he told me that what we were doing is... wrong..." Momo said to Nana, as she looked up to look at her sister, as Momo couldn't stop thinking about what Ninja told her.

But Nana only laughed at that, "Ha-ha-ha, wrong (?)" Nana said, as she puts her right arm across Momo's shoulders. "That human doesn't know what he's talking about! We're having so much fun destroy everything, and the fun is only beginning." Nana told Momo, with an evilly smile,

As Nana walks off, with Momo, being slightly reluctant to follow, before eventually following her twin sister.

* * *

A few minutes later, Julie was flying across the sky, using her jet-pack, as she was looking intently down toward the city; while she was holding both of Ninja's hands, as he was handing below her, as she flew,

Then Julie and Ninja sees the damaged courtyard of the museum, Julie then lands on the ground, with Ninja's feet touching the ground first, as they release their hands and they begin to inspect the smashed slabs.

Ninja takes a look at the smashed up piece of art, "Well, either they were just here, or this is the ugliest modern art I've ever seen (!)" Ninja joked, as he had a amused look in his eyes, as he turned around to look at Julie,

But Julie had a cold scowl on her face, as she glared at Ninja, "You are not funny, nothing you ever say is, at all, funny." Julie told Ninja, coldly with venom, as she began to walk away, to check out the rest of the area.

Ninja looked shocked, as what Julie said was something he would expect White Tiger to say, but not Julie, everything he would say a joke or quip, Julie at least cracks a smile from it; is Julie really that angry at him?

"Aw, come on, Jule!" Ninja said, complaining as he ran up to catch up with her, "You can't stay mad at me forever, whaddya want me to do? Do I really have to do the _face_..?" Ninja asked,

As he then stand in-face of Julie, making her stop walking, as she glared at him, while Ninja had a cocky look in his eyes, "Aw, come one, Julie, y'know you can never say no to the _face!_ " Ninja told Julie, sounding cocky,

Except for a glance out of the corner of her eye, she has not looked his way throughout all of this,

Ninja then puts his hands together, in a formation, looking from of his fingers together, in no time flat, a big puff of smoke blows from Ninja's feet, completely covering him in it, and when the smoke cleared, Ninja had transformed into a small kitten, with his Ninja suit still on, with huge, shining eyes, Ninja Kitty meows as endearingly as he can.

Everyone knew when it came to cute and adorable things; Julie's a grade-A sucker,

Julie looks down at Ninja Kitty for a long moment, before closing her eyes and turning her nose up. "Hmph!" Julie said, as she walks away,

While Ninja Kitty watches her go by him, then a puff of smoke blew and Ninja Kitty had changes back to normal, as he looked shocked and surprised. "She totally said no to the _face!_ " Ninja said, completely shocked by this,

Julie kept walking, until she reached the point where the globe was anchored, smoke was rising from the stump, as Ninja runs up to Julie again.

"Come on; please just talk to me, Julie! Come on, this isn't fun!" Ninja said to Julie, as he kneels down at her.

"Wrong!" The sound of Nana's voice was heard, which causes Ninja and Julie to look up, as they saw Nana and Momo, flying down with their wings.

Momo then fires a bolt of lightning from her tail, downward at them, as Ninja and Julie down jumped out of the way, as the bolt hits the ground,

Mono is joined by Nana, who also firing away at them,

Julie was running down one side and manages to keep just ahead of Momo, who was also on foot, as she was chasing Julie; when Julie reaches a wall, she runs straight up the wall and does a long, high back-flip to come down behind Momo, Julie throws down a right punch but Momo quickly actives her wings and flies backward, just dodging Julie's fist, as it smashes into the ground.

Nana then aimed her tail, as she was charging it, "Ha!" She said,

Nana then fires lightning at Ninja, who quickly jumps up, dodging the lightning, Nana chases after Ninja toward the ruins of those slabs and fires lightning at him again, Ninja runs, as more lightning comes his way and is just barely dodged the attacks; as he now quickly turned around and runs toward Nana, as the lightning bolts are very easy for him to evade now.

Ninja then goes Ninja Rage Mode, "Ninja Tengu Fireball!" Ninja yelled out as he fires a fireball from out of his hands, which hits Nana, sends her flying.

Julie flips and leaps her way to the end of the courtyard as Momo closes in at her, she then fires a beam from her tail toward Julie, where she blocks it with holding both her forearms over her face, the attack meets Julie's forearms and gets cancel out, Julie then slowly pushes Momo's energy beam back, as she began to walk towards her.

Momo kept firing, only for her to see Julie coming towards her, to her confusion, "What..?" She said, looked her confused,

Julie reaches Momo and then quickly tosses a left punch at her, knocking Momo across the open expanse to land squarely on the spot where the globe had stood.

Ninja moves in on Nana, but she takes his fallen sister's place against Julie.

Ninja then leaps up, "Ninja Kick!" Ninja yelled out, as he delivered a right kick, ploughing into Momo, driving her into the courtyard wall, as Ninja then runs up to her and grabs her by the shoulders.

"I don't want to hurt you... And I don't think you want to hurt me, ether..." Ninja said, as he looked at Momo with a sympathetic look in his eyes,

"Seeing other's in pain doesn't amuse us..." Momo said, as she looked down,

"Could've fooled me, but keep playing rough, and innocent people will get hurt." Ninja told Momo, now looking serious,

This makes Momo think a bit, was what they were doing really... Wrong..?

But meanwhile, at a fence that separates the concrete of the courtyard from the museum lawn, there was a sudden puff of smoke, which solidifies into a tall figure wearing long red travelling robes and a hood that covered the figure's face with the shadow it was casting.

Under the red robes, the hooded man wears black ones and has hidden an old wooden box on a tripod; it had a hand crank in its side, much like an old-style movie camera.

The Hooded-man laughed evilly and begins to turn the crank, which makes the front cover falls away to expose a camera lens, which glows red and then white.

Ninja and Momo are caught off guard as the ground trembles,  
"Huh?" Ninja and Momo said at the same time, as they looked down at the ground, to see it shake.

A broad energy beam shoots past them from the camera and smashes cleanly through the intact row of concrete slabs, it just misses Julie and Nana, who have broken off their duel; Nana sees this a quickly jumps to the steps, but Julie gasps as a shower of ruined stonework comes straight down toward her, crashing on top of her, burying her under rumble.

Ninja looked shocked and horrified, "JULIE!" He yelled in shock, as he looked up and sees shadows of the crumbling slabs fall over him, crashing and burying him.

Nana and Momo was backing up in fear and awe at what this newcomer has just brought about,

"Your gifts are your own; no one should be able to tell you how to use them." The voice came from the Hooded-man,

Nana looked around, looking angry, "And who are you that commands such power? Show yourself!" She said demanding that he shows himself.

Then the dust from the destruction of the concrete slabs starts to clear, as the haze parts begins to reveal the Hooded-man standing within it,

"I am but a humble wanderer, whose power is drawn from nature, much like yours, come with me, and sow as much destruction as you please." The hooded-man explained to Nana and Momo, in a gruff and deep tone of voice, as he turned around and begun to walk,

Nana was excited to hear that, as she smiled, "Yes, finally someone who shares our fun!" Nana said to Momo,

But Momo puts her right hand on Nana's shoulder, as she looked a bit worried and concerned. "W-Will we harm anyone?" Momo asked the Hooded-man, concerned,

Nana looked shocked by that, "What? That human has poisoned your mind, Momo." She told her twin sister, looking annoyed,

"This destruction... w-will we harm anyone?" Momo asked the Hooded-man, looking worried,

"Would it matter if you did? You are unique, gifted, better than anyone, why should anything interfere with your enjoyment? I am going, follow, if you wish." The Hooded-man told the twins, as he turned around and walked away, leaving the courtyard, as Nana followed him.

As she walked, Nana turned to look at Momo, who was standing there, looking a bit unsure, on going with them. "Come on, Momo and leave your foolish thoughts behind." Nana told Momo, looking bored and annoyed, as she turned back around and kept walking, following the Hooded-man.

Momo was hesitant on it, before she reluctantly gives in and a takes a few steps after them, but stops and looks back at the pile of crumbled stone for a moment, she then turns to catch up with the other two.

As they leave, the wreckage that was crushing Ninja, some rocks started moving, falls off one another, revealing Ninja, as he had his left eyes closed as he manages to crawl out of the rubble.

Ninja opened his left eye, as he turned and looked at the rumble that was on top of Julie, burying her, he widen his eyes, in shock and horror, "JULIE!" He yelled in terror, as he quickly ran to the rubble.

He got down on his knees and started to dig through the rocks, tossing and lifting rocks off, to try and dig Julie out, as Ninja had a terrified and sadden look in his eyes.

"Jule! Julie! Where are you?!" Ninja yelled, terrified for Julie, as he dug faster, "Come on! Gimme a sign here! You have to be all right, OK?! 'Cause you were right, you have every right to be angry at me, you know? That whole Red X, lying to you and using you was the worst thing I could do to a friend, and... I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry and I never said it, but I'm really, really sorry, I never even thought about how you would feel at the after mass, and..." Ninja ranted on, as he looked sad, as his eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears.

Ninja strains to lift a good-sized fragment and manages to get it clear of the pile. "You're... You're one of my best friends, Julie... I'm so sorry..." Ninja said, softly, as he closes his eyes in grief as he thinks he's now lost his friend.

But then, from behind Ninja, a tall shadow is thrown across him, revealing to be Julie, with not so much as a scratch on her, Ninja sees the shadow and he then turns around.

"Huh?" Ninja said, as he looked up,

Ninja sees Julie, standing before Ninja, giving him a warm, forgiving smile that instantly perks him up.

"JULIE!" Ninja yelled in happiness, with joy in his eyes, Ninja then takes kitten form again, as he jumps into Julie outstretched hands and she cuddles him to her chest, Ninja Kitty looks up at her and meows happily.

"Heh, heh, I'm happy to see that you're alright, too, Randy." Julie said to Ninja Kitty, as she smiled at him,

Ninja Kitty then jumped out of Julie's arms and takes human form and then kneels before her, with a look of plead in his eyes. "I am so, so sorry, Julie, and if that's not enough to show how much I don't want to lose you as a friend, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to gain back your trust..." Ninja tells Julie, as he held his hands together.

But Julie closed her eyes, as she held up her right palm out, signalling him to stop talking, as she then opens her eyes to look at Ninja, "Randy... I heard what you said... And maybe I haven't been fair to you... I don't think I was upset with you, but I was just scared on putting my trust in you, but what you said, now I know I can trust you..." Julie smiled at Ninja, which made him look happy as he gets back up.

"So, you trust me again?" Ninja asked her,

"Don't get ahead of yourself; you've got a long way to go before I can fully trust you again... But like last time... You're off to a good start." Julie tells Ninja, as she smiled at him, while crossing her arms.

Ninja knew that that's all he wanted to hear, that Julie had a bit of trust in him,

"Now let's find those evil twins before someone gets hurt." Julie mentioned,

"Actually, Jule, I don't think they are evil, I think they're just confused." Ninja said, as he looked like he got what was going on.

* * *

At the mountains outside Jump City, a lot of scarecrow-like dummies were set up, consisting of two crossed tree limbs with a blanket wrapped around them, some characters have been painted on the cloth, and the Hooded-man was stands among them.

"Sticks and leaves?" The sound of Nana's voice was heard, as she and Momo were standing behind the Hooded-man, as Nana looked annoyed at the Hooded-man. "Is this a joke? There's no fun in blasting such frail targets!"

The hooded-man then turned his head to the left, to look at Nana, "Are you certain, young master? Try, you may like the outcome." The hooded-man said to Nana,

Nana groans as she rolled her eyes, as she steps forward and aimed her tail at one of the dummies and then fires a bolt; it hits the dummy and instantly catches fire and makes Nana's looked with amazement, making her rethink her opinion of the whole exercise.

"Dancing lights! Now we're talking." Nana said, with a dark smile,

Momo steps up, as she was smiling as well, "Let me give it a try." Momo said to Nana as she steps up and aimed her tail at a dummy.

She steps toward a target and fires a blast of lightning at it, hitting it and causing the thing to disappear in a small explosion.

Momo smiled with pride, "Wondrous noise!" She said,

As Nana walked over to her sister and puts her right hand on Momo's shoulder, as she smiled at her twin. "Ya see? There's no harm in our fun." Nana told Momo,

"And there is so much fun to be had." The Hooded-man told Nana and Momo, as they turn to look at him,

Before the twins turned to look at each other with a gleeful smile, grin, Nana flies across the clearing, blasting one target after another, and Momo leaps high and slams a fist against the ground to open a furrow, a target at the end of it lights up, followed by several others when she redirects her efforts, now both sisters work in tandem and turn one target after another into blazing torches.

They finally stop their assault and back up to the Hooded-man,

Nana had a excited smile on her face, as she looked at the Hooded-man, "More targets, old one!" She demanded from him,

"Yes, please, give us more." Momo said, wanting more targets to destroy,

But the hooded-man shook his head, at them, "That won't be necessary. You've done your parts perfectly." The hooded-man told Nana and Momo,

Then, the Hooded-man produces a metal disc from underneath his robes; the disk was bearing a character, Chinese in appearance that looks something like a stylized letter T.

The Hooded-man then pulled back the disk in his right hand and he scales the object over the clearing as Momo and Nana watched, as they looked totally baffled, the disk stops high in the sky and spins in place; electricity crackles around it as it picks up speed, culminating in a mighty orange flash. It suspended over the burning target as rays of light shoot down to strike every last one. Beams of orange light start to play between them and just miss the two puzzled twin sisters.

It reveals that these have traced out a large, rough humanoid shape on the ground, with a final wide beam from above touching the heart area. When the light show stops, the outline starts to burn intensely; the Hooded-man holds up a staff topped with the same character that was on the disc he threw.

"Rise." The Hooded-man ordered the fire-monster,

The apparition does so with an unearthly screeching noise, it has that character engraved on its forehead.

"Burn, Fire! Burn it all!" The Hooded-man told the fire-monster, as he rises up,

The fire-monster started to trail down the mountainside toward the city proper, but stops upon finding team S.P.D. some distance away.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? You play with fire; you're going to get burned." A-Bomb said to the fire-monster, as he, White Tiger, Metabee, Kaikaina (With her helmet on), Ninja and Julie all readied themselves for a fight.

The fire-monster swings a flaming right forearm at the team, forcing them to scatter, White Tiger looked up from the duck-and-cover position she had assumed and sees the fire-monster pushing trees aside and making its way toward Jump City, with smoke and flames billowing in its wake.

The Hooded-man was waving the fumes aside with his staff, "Good... Very good..." He said, darkly,

Momo and Nana couldn't believe what they have just had a hand in unleashing, "Nana... What have we done..?" Momo said, as she looked completely guilt ridden.

The fire-monster continues going down the mountain, towards a group of houses built downhill of the newly kindled forest, as it was as it stalking on toward the city, as S.P.D. were chasing it.

Ninja pulls even with the fire-monster on foot, he pulled a couple of Cold Ball from his belt, "Ninja Cold Balls!" Ninja yelled, as he throws them at its feet, to try and put out the fire, but once they hits, they immediately evaporates into steam, as the fire was too hot to be frozen.

White Tiger stood in-front of the fire-monster, as she had a serious glare in her eyes. "A fire can't spread if there's nothing to burn." She said, as she then sharpens both her claws, as Tiger leaps out and a tree and slices it down, before leaping to another tree and another, cutting them down.

A-Bomb sees what Tiger was doing, "Good idea, Tiger, Ninja! Julie! Help her out!" A-Bomb told Ninja and Julie,

As Julie was running towards a tree and puts both arms on it, as she pulled and uproots the tree out of the ground, while Ninja was sprinting towards several trees, as he was holding his Ninja Sword in his hands.

"Ninja Sword!" Ninja yelled out, as he slashes each tree with a single swing,

Meanwhile, Kaikaina and Metabee were in-front of the fire-monster and both of them tool aim, with Metabee aiming his horn while Kaikaina was aiming her rocket launcher, they both fire their missiles at the fire-monster, and when they hit, a terrific explosion was triggered, with a huge cloud of dust. It skims the ground and throws up a wall of dirt in the fire-monster's face, a large-scale equivalent of dumping sand on a campfire to put it out. It takes some time for the view to begin to clear, as the fire-monster was nowhere in sight among the dust clouds.

Metabee stared at the extinguished fire-monster, as Ninja walked up to him and looked with him, "Is he out?" Ninja asked Metabee,

But then, in front of the murky air, in answer to Ninja question, the fire-monster stands up, still blazing and now roaring like mad.

Metabee gave Ninja an annoyed glare, "You had to ask..." He told him, coldly,

As the fire-monster screeches some more, White Tiger runs up for a closer look, she then see the flaming creature and also sees, standing on a stone outcropping, was the Hooded-man.

Tiger was starting to put it all together,

The Hooded-man then turned to look at Nana and Momo, who were standing behind him. "Go, young ones, fire is your creation, they have no right to destroy your fun." He told the twins.

Nana steps forwards as she had a scowl of determination on her face, "Yes, I've had it with those Earthlings and their interference!" Nana said, as she readied for a fight,

"But, Nana-" Momo put her left hand on Nana's shoulder, as she looked worried and concerned, as she didn't want to fight S.P.D.

But Nana shakes Momo's hand off her shoulder, as she turned to look at her twin, annoyed, "Don't annoy me with your concerns! Come on!" Nana told Momo,

Momo thinks it over for a moment, before finally giving in, and both of their wings deploy and they fly to where the action was.

The Hooded-man turns away from the spot where they stood and spreads his arms, as he started to laugh in triumph, but it dies as White Tiger's yell is heard.

Tiger sails across the clearing and lands a flying kick right to the Hooded-man's staff, that sends it, out of his hands and spiralling through the air, it sticks in the ground, walking end down, and Tiger lands next to it, however, the thing pulls loose and sails back into the mysterious Hooded-man's left hand.

The tense seconds pass as White Tiger and the Hooded-man face off; finally the Hooded-man broke the silence. "White Tiger, we meet again..." He said to her,

Tiger narrowed her eyes at the Hooded-man, as she readied herself for a battle, "Who are you?" She asked, wanting to know,

There was no answer, except for a charge with staff raised for a swing; White Tiger meets it by hurling herself at the enemy.

Meanwhile, the fire-monster was getting closer and closer to the city,

Julie flies in-front of it with her jet-pack, as she pulled both her hands back, as she then does a powerful and thunderous clap, creating a huge gust of wind, breaks which hits against the fire-monster and stops it in its tracks, when Julie relents, its flames were out, leaving the body black and smoking. As the surface begins to crack all over; finally the fire-monster lights up again and Julie gasps in shock, it slams its fists together and creates a pyrotechnic shock wave that blasts away all the trees within several dozen yards.

Julie is thrown back by the overpressure, as is A-Bomb,

They slam down, and Kaikaina and Metabee ran up and helped him up.

But before they can get A-Bomb upright, though, a lightning bolt flashes down and knocks all three of them even farther away, Nana and Momo descend to the clearing, with Nana warming up her tail and advances, while Momo stays put and gets ready to attack,

Before she can throw that curveball, though, jumps in, before Momo,

Momo gave Ninja a serious glare, "Stand aside, human!" Momo ordered Ninja,

But Ninja doesn't stand down, as the two of them charges at one another, but before any blows can land, violet smoke boils up and covers the entire area.

* * *

When it clears, there was nothing but the middle of a bank of clouds in violet color,

Momo was among the clouds, but her body was largely in shadow, as Ninja was in a similar manner,

 _'Please, I don't want to harm you.'_ Momo told Ninja,

 _'But you're cool with destroying homes and innocent lives?'_ Ninja asked Momo,

 _'No...'_ Momo said, sounding full of regret,

 _'Then what do you gain for all of this?'_ Ninja asked Momo, again, this time, in a serious tone.

 _'My sister and I... We're not of this planet; the Hooded-man told us that we are unique, gifted, better...'_ Momo explained to Ninja,

 _'Having gifts doesn't mean you're better than everyone, they just make you different, it's how you use them, that's what really counts.'_ Ninja told Momo,

Momo turns this over in his mind a bit, have she and Nana been wasting their powers...

* * *

Nana was standing before Julie, was she was on the ground, as her tail was sparking as it was aimed at them,

"It seems your power has its limit, but mine has none." Nana told Julie, as her glared at her coldly,

As Nana was getting ready to light Julie up like a Christmas tree, but before she can do anything so, a blast from Momo hits her and plows Nana away. Julie comes to and looks in the direction of the shot, Momo pushes over a charred tree as she walked towards Nana, as she gets back up on her feet.

Nana looked at Momo with shock and anger, "You betray me?!" She said, shocked of her own sister betraying her.

Momo looked at her twin sister, with a concerned but serious look. "Look at everything that we've done, it's all wrong, Nana, we have to stop!" Momo told Nana, seriously, as she didn't want to do this anymore

Nana gritted her teeth with anger, "No one commands me! Not even you..." Nana told Momo, as she aimed her tail at Momo and fires a wide beam, which hits Momo and sends her flying among the trees.

Meanwhile, White Tiger and the Hooded-man were still fighting as the mountain burns all around them.

Slowly but steadily, Tiger retreats downhill before his attacker's swings, soon, though, she holds her ground and blocks one strike after another, then sidesteps when the upper end of the staff is jabbed at Tiger, it hits a tree and sends up a wisp of smoke as if it were a red-hot branding iron. The Hooded-man grimaces down at her.

At the mountainside, the fire-monster continues its inexorable advance toward the lower houses as A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Ninja all gathered to watch.

"Those houses go, the whole city could go, we gotta stop the fire!" A-Bomb said to his team,

Kaikaina looked at A-Bomb, "How?" She asked, as they've been trying everything and so far, nothing's working.

A-Bomb had a serious look on his face, as he stared at the fire-monster, "Anyway we can." He tells them, as the team then runs down the slope, after the fire-monster.

Meanwhile, Nana was in flight, as she fires a bolt out ahead, and Momo, gets hit by the electricity washes over her and hurls her back against a wall of rock. Momo slides down to a sitting position and groans wearily, she then looks up, she finds her sister standing over her and ready to unload a king-size shock at point-blank range.

Nana glared coldly at Momo, as she aimed her tail at Momo, as it was charging for an attack,

But Momo looked at her sister, with a look of grief, "Tell me, Nana, are we still having fun..?" She asked Nana, wanting to know if she's still having fun.

Nana glared at her, as her conscience finally gets to her, "No..." She said, as she lowered her tail, as the fun ended when she fought against her own sister.

Momo then turned and pointed her left index finger, "Look," She told Nana, as she turned to look at where Momo was pointing,

The fire-monster was still descends the mountain, then to in front of it and tilt down to the but then it gets hit in the face with a sudden torrent of water, down at the street; Kaikaina and Metabee was spraying water from at hose, connected to a fire hydrant, as Ninja was tossing a bunch of Cold Balls, and A-Bomb and Julie were behind them.

"They're like us, they have gifts, but they use them for good and to protect others, while we waste ours on meaninglessly destruction..." Momo explained to Nana, as she looked grief stricken, but she then had a look of seriousness and determination, as she puts her right hand on Nana's shoulder. "If we are so special, Nana, then let us act it, we _have_ to help them."

But Nana had a bit of a reluctant face, as she thought about it, "But how? It was _our_ powers that created the monster in the first place." She said, how can they stop something that they created.

"That is true, but maybe _together_ we have another gift!" Momo told Nana, as she smiled at her twin with confidence,

Nana looked at Momo with confusion, as she didn't know what she meant by that, but she then smiled back at her sister, as she will follow what she has planned, the twin sisters deploys they wings, and they then quickly flew upward, into the clouds, vanishing from sight, as a blast of lightning is seen from within.

Team S.P.D. find themselves staring at a mountain in flames and a walking inferno that has not let up one bit despite their best efforts, it towers over them and roars.

But then, within the clouds thunder strikes as lightning were producing the same effects, this drives the rain to begins and fall, from the clouds, the result of combining their talents.

At ground level, the fire-monster looks up in alarm at the rain downpour, and then it screams in agony as its flames go out in a thick wall of brown smoke, until there was nothing left but a few piles of ashes. Ninja, Julie, A-Bomb, Kaikaina and Metabee all saw this and cheered wildly, as the fire-monster was stopped.

Meanwhile, back up on the mountain, the Hooded-man was holding the front of White Tiger's costume in his right hand and hoisted her up off the ground.

"Tiger, is this really the best you can do? I'm actually disappointed." The Hooded-man told Tiger, as he held her up,

But then there was a tremendous flash of lightning, when it subsides, the hooded-man let's go of Tiger, and she drops into a crouch, free of the man's grasp.

As the Hooded-man stepped back, something drops out of his robe, it was large, steel machete that hits the ground, upon seeing that, White Tiger gasps in shock and stares at the machete as she's seen it before, haunting her deepest, darkest nightmares, as she was frozen in place-and after a long moment.

Before Tiger looked at the Hooded-man, with shock and horror in her eyes, "You..." She said, as she now knew who the Hooded-man was.

The Hooded-man straightens up, as he looked at White Tiger, "We'll finish our fight real soon, young Ava..." He told Tiger, as he disappears in a blast of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, he was gone, as there was nothing but the machete, as White Tiger walked over and bends down to grab the hilt of it in her right hand and lifts it up, as she stared at the blade, as her eyes were filled with rage and vengeance.

"Tiger Claw..." White Tiger said coldly, saying a name she hasn't said in years...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the street, where the celebration is still going on, as Kaikaina had her helmet off, as she has her tongue out to catch the raindrops.

"Ha ha ha!" Metabee laughed,

"Yeah, baby! That's what I mean! Very nice!" Ninja cheered, as A-Bomb and Julie laughed,

Ninja turns away from the street and sees Momo and Nana coming down from the mountain, Ninja then walked over to them, Momo smiled at Ninja, but Nana looks away, annoyed look on her face, as she crossed her arms, showing very clearly that she would rather be doing anything else right now.

Momo bowed to Ninja, "I'm very sorry for all the trouble we caused." Momo apologized for their actions.

But Momo then sees Nana, and looked annoyed, as she then nudges her sister, wanting her to apologise as well.

Nana then looked at Ninja, with a bit of a gentle smile on her face, as she decides to puts her ego aside, "I'm... also sorry..." Nana apologized, as she bowed as well,

Momo and Ninja then shook each other's hands, as Ninja had a happy look in his eyes,

"You have taught us much, Ninja, thank you." Momo said to Ninja, as she smiled at him,

But Ninja shook his head, "Don't thank me, thank the person who taught me." Ninja gestures at Julie; she steps forward and smiled at the twins.

Julie and the sisters bowed to each other, as they smiled, "And thank you for helping to defeat the fire monster." Julie said to Nana and Momo,

* * *

The next day, it was a sunny day, and at school,

A-Bomb, Randy, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were all walking down the hallway, walking passed some students.

"So, you think Nana and Momo are gonna be alright with Wildcat and the Enforcers?" Metabee asked Randy, as he looked up at him as they walked,

Julie then steps in and smiled down at Metabee, "I know that they're going to like it there with them, and I know they'll like living here on Earth." She told him,

Randy then smiled as he started to walk backwards and walk ahead of his friends, "Yeah, that's right, the Ran-man and Jule-blitz flies in for the morale save, baby!" Randy told them, which made Julie smiled as she chuckled a bit at that.

But Randy walks into someone, causing them to fall over, hitting the floor, as Julie, Metabee, A-Bomb and Kaikaina all stopped walking and they looked at Randy and the student on the floor.

Randy rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, as his eyes were closed, "Sorry, dude..." Randy apologized to the person he walked into.

But when he opens his eyes, Randy sees that the person he walked into was a girl,

The girl was a beautiful, 16 year old, as she was Caucasian, and had long orange hair that ended at her back, while having brown eyes. She was wearing yellow dress with white shorts, a green blouse and small boots coloured white and green.

The girl looked at Randy with curiosity in her eyes, as Randy was completely lost for words at looking at her.

"Ah!" The sound of a familiar voice was heard, as everyone looked and saw Centorea, as she was standing in-front of them, with a gentle smile. "I see that you've met Jump City High's newest transfer student." The principal said to them,

As Randy and the girl stands up, as the girl stepped towards Centorea, as she looked at the team of teens.

"Everyone, this is Alice Gehabich, she just transferred here from Moscow, Russia, and I'm hoping that she be perfectly acquainted and accepted." Centorea introduced the girl, whose name was Alice,

Alice looked at Randy, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, with a nervous but gentle smile, "Hello..." She said, gentle greeting them,

"Hey! What's up, I'm Randy... and this is Julie, Rick, Kai and Bee!" Randy greeted back, as he introduced everyone to Alice, as they smiled at the new girl.

Kaikaina then looked at A-Bomb, looking confused, "Hey, Rick, where's Ava?" Kaikaina asked A-Bomb, as she wondered where Ava was.

* * *

Meanwhile, at downtown of the city, at some storage lockers,

Ava was walking towards one, with her backpack on, as she opens the door and enters it; she closed the door inside, and turns on the light.

Revealing that the inside of locker, there was a large pin board on the wall, with photos, pictures of different locations, newspaper cutouts, all pinned to the board and had strings tied to them, as they all connected to one large black paper.

Ava takes her backpack off, and takes out the machete from before and held it up in her right hand, as she had a serious and dark scowl on her face, as she stared at the blade.

"After 10 years, you finally show your face again... Well, you better watch your back, because when I find you and I will... You're gonna be nothing but a _skinned-rug!_ " Ava yelled with fury,

As she tosses the machete at the board, hitting the black paper, as the blade was driven into it, as there was a small title under the paper, as it readied,  
 _'Tiger Claw'_

(Author's notes - Good timing on the story that had sisters in it, as my older sister just got married yesterday, I was planning on unloading this episode on that day, but my shitty laptop had the most shitty and slowest Internet connection even, but aside from that, happy about how this episode came out, Kaikaina is _still_ unmasked and I'm SUPER happy for my sister and I'll be back with the next episode. Please favourite, comment and review please.)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Nana and Momo Deviluke - To Love Ru

Centorea - Monster Musume

Alice Gehabich - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Hooded-man/Tiger Claw - TMNT 2012


	15. Ep 15 From Washington with Love

It was the afternoon, and in the sky, inside the Helicarrier, Washington was walking down the hallway, holding a PDA in his right hand, as he was writing something on it.

He kept walking until he reached the training room, where he heard load blasting and yells, which made Wash stop walking and turns to face the training room doors, he quickly presses the button on the side, which opens the doors, for him to investigate.

To Wash's surprise, he sees Kaikaina and Metabee in the training room, as it was trashed up, as Metabee was on A-Bomb's hover-board, surfing around, and Kaikaina was shooting up some of the flying target droids with her twin blasters.

"What are you two doing?!" Wash yelled out, in anger at seeing the training room completely trashed.

Metabee kept surfing as he looked at Washington, with a bored look in his eyes, "Training, duh!" He told Wash, in an uncaring tone of voice.

Kaikaina turned to look at Washington, with a bored look as well, "I'm just mindlessly shooting things." She mentioned, as she shrugged her shoulders.

As they kept doing what they were doing, Wash's head gets enlarged, as a vein throbs appears on his helmet, as he gets his blaster out and held it in his right hand and fires it at Metabee, hitting the hover-board, blowing it up, causing Metabee to get tossed off, as he flies and hits Kaikaina, knocking her off her feet and to the ground.

Kaikain laying the ground on her belly, with Metabee on her back, as they two of them looked up at Wash,

Kaikaina then puts her right elbow on the ground and puts her chin in her hands, as she looked at Wash with an amused smirk on her face. "Y'know, now you're gonna have to buy A-Bomb a new hover-board." She mentioned to him, pointing out that Wash did just destroy A-Bomb's hover board.

Washington looked down at the two, "I have half a mind to report all this damage you did to the training room to Fury!" He told them, with a serious tone of voice.

Then Kaikaina and Metabee gets back up, as they looked at Washington with an annoyed look on their faces, "Oh, don't be _THAT_ guy, Wash!" Metabee said to Washington, as he threw his arms up in annoyance.

"And besides, we were only doing that 'cuz we were bored, not our fault the training room has weak structural holdings..." Kaikaina added, as she crosses her arms, as she had an annoyed pout on her face.

"Neither of you think before you act, you jump in, head-first, you don't-" Wash was going down the list of Kaikaina and Metabee but was interrupted.

"You and all rules and lessons, you're totally like a pushy girl scout, without the box of sweet, calorie-coated cookies." Kaikaina told Wash, looking annoyed, as she and Metabee walked passed him, as they were about to leave the room.

Wash turned around to see them leave, "Why do you two quit actin' like you're a couple of all-star agents, you still have a lot to learn, you just need-" He explained but was interrupted again.

As Kaikaina and Metabee stopped at the doorway, with looks of annoyance. "What? More training and discipline (?)" Metabee told Wash, with a frustrated look in his eyes.

Wash then crosses his arms at them, "Well that would be a great start, and it wouldn't kill ya to give your handler a little more respect!" Wash told them, sounding annoyed, as he would appreciate if they give him a little more respect. "Be on time tomorrow, both of you." Wash told them,

Kaikaina rolled her eyes, as she had her arms crossed, "Yeah, yeah..." She said, bored,

Metabee then pointed his right index finger at Wash, in annoyance, "And maybe you can teach us something we don't already know (!)" He told Wash.

As Kaikaina presses the button next to the door, which closes it, leaving Washington inside the training room,

He turned around and sighed in frustration, "Teenagers..." Wash said, annoyed,

But the doors opens again, revealing Kaikaina, as she glared at Wash, as she then presses the button quickly and repeatedly, which makes the doors slams open and close quickly, to perfectly symbolizes her anger at Wash.

As the doors closes and stays closed,

* * *

The next morning, at the Triskelion Island,

In the SHED, Kaikaina was in her bedroom, sleeping in her bed, as her alarm when off at 6:00 AM, as Kaikaina quickly sits up and took out one of her blasters and shoots the alarm clock, blasting it into pieces.

* * *

Now at school, in a classroom, Kaikaina and Metabee were sitting at their desks, writing stuff down in their books,

* * *

Later, it was now lunchtime, and in the cafeteria, Kaikaina was sitting at a table and eating her lunch,

* * *

Later, Kaikaina and Metabee were walking home from school, both of them looking bored, as they walked.

* * *

Later again, it was now night, and at the SHED, Kaikaina and Metabee was running out of the hanger, with panic on their faces and they ran to the Quinjet,

"Late, late, late, LATE!" Kaikaina yelled, as she and Metabee ran inside the Quinjet,

With them inside, the jet then flies off the ground and into the sky, flying away with great speeds.

* * *

The Quinjet was flying across the sky at quick speeds,

"LATE, LATE, LATE, WE'RE SO LATE!" Kaikaina cried out, in panicky tone of voice, as she pacing back and forward, while Metabee was flying the jet.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Quinjet was now flying towards the Helicarrier, which was flying in the sky.

The Quinjet comes in for a landing on the Helicarrier's landing strip; Quinjet then deploys its landing gears and touched down on the ground.

The cargo door opens and Kaikaina and Metabee runs out of the Quinjet,

Kaikaina looked around, still having a look of panic on her face, "WE'RE NOT LATE! YOU'RE LATE! YOU CAN'T FIRE US, WE QUIT!" Kaikaina yelled out, until she lifted up her right wrist up, and took a look at her watch and the time.

Kaikaina's look of panic was now changed to a look of surprise and calmness, "Oh, never mind, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s favorite duo are here!" Kaikaina said, with a calm and smug smile on her face.

Metabee and Kaikaina started walking with their eyes closed, as they looked smug,

"Hey, boys, how the whole world protecting business doing?" Metabee said to some people who he thinks are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Tell Wash we're here for our extra training." Kaikaina said, as she and Metabee opens their eyes, but to their complete and total shock, they see that the landing strip ha a ton of Taskbots there, as they were all looking at the two of them.

Metabee and Kaikaina looked at all the surrounding Taskbots, awkwardly, as Metabee chuckled nervously. "Uhh, is it Opposite Day, where we all dress up like the bad guys..?" He asked, actually hoping that what he said would be true.

But the Taskbots didn't answer, and some of them quickly grabbed hold of Kaikaina's arms, holding them against her back, restraining her, while one Taskbot put it's around Metabee, holding him up.

Kaikaina and Metabee both struggled to get free, as they looked confused on why Taskmaster's robots were doing on the Helicarrier.

But then, walking towards them was Nico Robin and Dish, as Taskmaster's lieutenants stared at the two trapped heroes.

Robin stared at Kaikaina and Metabee, with a cold look on her face, "It's pointless to struggle, the control of the Helicarrier belongs to us." She told the two,

Kaikaina and Metabee gave Robin deadly scowls, as they weren't intimidated by her,

Metabee looked at Dish, with an angered look in his eyes, "Dish, we meet again..." He said, as Metabee was still sour at her for seducing him, only to then kidnap him for Taskmaster.

But Dish just looked at him with an uncaring look in her eyes, as the android had no regret or feels any remorse for what she did to him.

But Kaikaina closed her eyes as she shook her head at them, "Nuh-uh! I gotta told ya, there one S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that's more than enough to handle all of you." She said to them,

Robin turns to look at Kaikaina, "If you're referring to Agent Washington, I hate to inform you that dear Washington is dead." Robin told them, staring at them coldly,

Kaikaina and Metabee both now look shocked at hearing that, "What!?" Metabee said, as his eyes were widening in shock.

"Wash... No, it can't be true..!" Kaikaina said, as she looked down with grief and loss.

But then, Robin uses her powers to create an arm, as it appears on Kaikaina's back, as it grabs the back of Kaikaina's head and pulled on it, lifting it up for Kaikaina's sight to look at Robin and Dish, as Kaikaina gritted her teeth at her, in anger.

"Now, we're offering you two a choice, surrender and be taking in as Taskmaster's prisoners, or refuse and face an immediate death." Dish told Kaikaina, as she stared at her coldly, listing her and Metabee's options.

Metabee had a sharp glare at them, while Kaikaina's face scrunches up as she thought about those choices, "I don't know (?) Is there a choice where we get off scott-free if I tell ya that your rotors makes your hips look fat (?)" Kaikaina joked, as she looked at Dish,

Dish's eyes widen in shock and anger from that insult, never mock a battle robot's waistline, they can be sensitive about that, Dish turns to look at the Taskbots that were holding Kaikaina and Metabee. "Rip their limbs off, one at a time!" She ordered the Taskbots, with fury in her voice wanting them to suffer.

Then the Taskbots held Kaikaina and Metabee off their feet, holding them up by their arms, two more Taskbots walks over to Kaikaina, she then quickly kicked up both her legs, to attack, but the Taskbots quickly grabbed her ankles.

Kaikaina's looked shock, before rising her left eyebrow as she quickly got an idea, she quickly pulled her legs back, which leaves her shoes and socks in the hands of the Taskbots, Kaikaina then quickly tucked down and pulled both the two Taskbots that was holding her arms, tossing them down to the ground, Kaikaina quickly gets up and grabbed her socks and shoes, as she quickly jumps up, jumping off a Taskbot's head to another, while Metabee quickly manages to slide thought the Taskbot's arms, freeing himself, as he quickly starts sprinting to where Kaikaina was going.

Kaikaina then jumped off one last Taskbot's head and lands on the ground, as she quickly sees two Taskbots, from different ends charging at her, Kaikaina quickly leap to the side and the Taskbots runs into each other, Metabee reaches her and sees another Taskbot, running at him; he quickly leaps up and does a front-flip over the Taskbot, and pushes the Taskbot down.

Kaikaina then jumps up and does a spinning helicopter kick, hitting and kicking the head off a Taskbot.

Then, a Taskbot holding a rifle in its hands watches Kaikaina and Metabee fight off the rest of the Taskbots, the Taskbot then quickly took aim at Kaikaina and Metabee, and fires, but when he fired, Kaikaina and Metabee quickly jumped out of the way, and the Taskbot behind them gets shot down.

Kaikaina and Metabee quickly ran over to one of the Helicarrier's air vents, and both of them quickly jumped into it, and falls down it.

Robin and Dish walked up to some of the Taskbots, who were on the ground, Dish then grabbed the back heads of two Taskbots and lifts them up with both hands, facing both of them.

"Neither of them will leave this ship, alive! Find them and bring them to us!" Dish ordered the Taskbots, with a look of anger in her eyes, as she tosses the two Taskbots aside.

While Robin stared at the air vents, with an unemotional face but she had a impressed look in her eyes,

* * *

Kaikaina and Metabee was now falling down the air vents, screaming as they fell, they kept falling and falling down the long air vent, until they reached the bottom, where the two of them reaches the Helicarrier's trash room.

Kaikaina and Metabee then falls into a pool of garbage water, landing safely.

Kaikaina and Metabee then emerge from the garbage water both of them looked disgusted as they were both soaked with garbage water.

"Eww!" Kaikaina said, as she and Metabee swam over to a large pile of junk, to reach it and use it to climb out of the water.

"I don't even have a nose, but I can just tell we just discovered a new type of smell." Metabee mentioned, looking disgusted as he stood there, shaking both his arms, to get the garbage water off him.

Kaikaina then sat down on a piece of junk, looking speechless and sadden, "I... I can't believe Wash is gone..." She said, as she couldn't believe Wash was dead.

But Metabee walked in-front of her, as he looked at Kaikaina with a look of seriousness, "Get it together, Kai! Just cuz' some cowboy hat-wearin' chick says that Wash is dead, doesn't mean it's true, I mean, it can't be!" Metabee told Kaikaina, as he knows that Robin was lying.

Kaikaina looked at him, before her face changed to a look of determination, as she stands up. "You're right, we can't just mope around, we've gotta stop Miss All Sunday and-Hey!" Kaikaina stopped mid-sentence, as she sees something that surprises her.

Kaikaina then walked over to the thing and put it up, revealing it to be an unopened box that read _'Label Maker'_

"My label maker!" Kaikaina said, looking shocked,

* * *

(Flashback-A few weeks ago)

* * *

At school, in Centorea's office,

Kaikaina was standing before Centorea, as the centaur was kneeing at her desk, as Kaikaina smiled broadly, as she was holding the Label Maker box in her hands.

"Happy Principal Appreciation Day!" Kaikaina said to Centorea, as she held out the box to her.

Centorea forcefully puts on a happy face, as she really didn't like getting a label maker on Principal Appreciation Day, but she didn't want to hurt Kaikaina's feelings.

"A label maker... You shouldn't have..." Centorea told Kaikaina, awkwardly as she really puts on a happy face, even though she hates the gift.

* * *

(Flash forward-A few days later)

* * *

In the Triskelion,

In Dr. Grey's office, Centorea was standing before Dr. Grey, as the centaur was wearing a birthday cone hat, as Centorea was smiling brightly, as she held up the Label Maker box in her hands.

"Happy Birthday, Emily!" Centorea said to Dr. Grey, as she smiled, as Centorea didn't want to hurt Kaikaina's feelings, but she was completely OK on pawning the label maker on to someone else.

"A label maker... You shouldn't have..." Dr. Grey said, sounding awkwardly, as she really didn't want a label maker for her Birthday.

* * *

(Flash forward-Literally five minutes later)

* * *

Inside Blukic and Driba's lab,

Dr. Grey was standing before the two Galvans, as they were standing on the work desk, as Dr. Grey was holding up the Label Maker box in her hands as she held it up.

"Just an appreciation token for you two for my Birthday cake... before you say anything, yes, I shouldn't have..." Dr. Grey told Blukic and Driba, awkwardly, as she was pawning the label maker on to them.

As Blukic and Driba looked confused,

* * *

(Flash forward-Present)

* * *

Now back in the trash room,

An alarm started ringing, quickly getting Kaikaina and Metabee's attention, as then, fire bursts out and surrounded them, as the room had just entered incineration mode, to incinerate the trash, along with them.

"Fire... FIRE... _FIRE!_ " Metabee yelled out in shock, as he looked terrified at the surrounding, blazing fire.

Kaikaina quickly grabbed Metabee, and puts him on her back, as she quickly took out one of her twin blaster's from her right holster, as she aimed it up, at an open exhaust port and fires a grapple hook at it, the blast then quickly reels Kaikaina off the ground and towards the exhaust port, as the fire was chasing after them, as Kaikaina and Metabee entered the port, the two kept travelling upward through the port, with the fire starting to catch up.

Then, Kaikaina quickly unhooks the hook, and she and Metabee quickly jumps into another air vent, at the side, just managing to evade the fire, as it blasted passed them.

Kaikaina and Metabee stared at the blasting and passing fire, as they both sighed in relief of just managing to avoid getting burnt to a crisp.

* * *

At a hallway, two Taskbots were walking down it,

"They find that girl and her Medabot yet?" One Taskbot asked the other one, as they kept walking.

"I don't know, I thought she alway wore a helmet?" The other Taskbot mentioned,

But in the ceiling vents, Kaikaina and Metabee were inside them, with Kaikaina on her stomach and Metabee on her back, as the two of them were looking through the vent grill, watching the two Taskbots walk passed them.

"This Taskbots are everywhere." Metabee whispered to Kaikaina, with a cautionate look,

Kaikaina turned her head to looked over her left shoulder to look at Metabee, "Don't worry, Bee, I'll just call the guys in for some help." Kaikaina whispered to Metabee as she smiled at him.

She then took out her left wrist and presses a button on her watch, to call her teammates, but her screen was all static-y, too much of Kaikaina's confusion, as Metabee takes a look as well.

"They must have scrambled the Helicarrier's communication lines, looks like we're on our own." Metabee said to Kaikaina, looking a bit annoyed, as they couldn't call the rest of the team.

Kaikaina sighed, as she started to crawl through the vents.

Kaikaina kept crawling until they reached the vents in the Helicarrier's main bridge,

There, Kaikaina and Metabee look through a grill and see, down below, a ton of Taskbots were sitting in-front of monitors, typing down at the keyboards.

* * *

Entering the bridge was Nico Robin and Dish, as they walked over to Poison Ivy, as she was standing next to the chair of the main control console, as she see the two of them walk towards her.

"What's the ETA on the security code to the Helicarrier's flight controls?" Dish asked Poison Ivy, as she crosses her arms.

Ivy had an annoyed look on her face, "S.H.I.E.L.D. seriously doesn't waste time on setting up their security, the lock on the flight controls are too heavily encrypted, it'll take a good couple of week before we can crack it." Ivy explained to them,

"It _would_ take week, if you didn't have ME!" The sound of a familiar voice was heard at the chair, as it spins around, revealing Jack Spicer, sitting in the seat, grinning evilly.

Ivy and Dish's eyes go White Blank Eyes, with a narrow expression on, while Ivy's nose disappears, as to the two of them looked annoyed at Jack.

But then, something under Robin's left coat sleeve was beeping, getting her attention, as she rolled out her left sleeve, revealing an S.H.I.E.L.D. issued watch, only this one was modified.

Robin presses the screen on it, and then, a holo-screen appeared over the screen, having an image of Mistral, as she looked at Robin.

 _'Status report, Miss All Sunday,'_ Mistral said to Robin, with a serious scowl on her face.

"The Helicarrier will be in our complete control in a few hours, and then we will proceed with a full, frontal assault on the Triskelion." Robin told Mistral, keeping a calm expression on her face.

Meanwhile, back in the vents, Kaikaina and Metabee both looked shocked as they just heard what Robin just said.

"They're gonna use the Helicarrier to destroy the Triskelion!" Metabee whispered in shock, knowing that will horribly cripple S.H.I.E.L.D. and claim the lives of thousands.

Kaikaina had a look of complete panic, "What'd we do? What'd we do? What'd we do?" Kaikaina whispered, as she panicked as she didn't know what to do.

 _'First of all, quit panicking and wise up!'_ The sound of a familiar voice was heard in the vent, quickly getting Kaikaina and Metabee's attention.

As the two of them looked around the vent, to see who said that, as Kaikaina smiled with amazement.

"Wow, even in death, Wash's spirit and presence still lingers on." Kaikaina said, as she looked amazement.

 _'Grif! Bee!'_ The voice yelled out, sounding really annoyed and frustrated,

Metabee looked around, with amazement in his eyes, as well, "It's almost as if we can still hear his voice." He mentioned,

Kaikaina looked at him, "Yeah, like he's right here," She added, with a deep awe on her face.

 _'KAI. LOOK. AT. YOUR._ _WRIST!_ _'_ The voice told Kaikaina, really annoyed,

Kaikaina then widen eyed in shock, as she lifted up her left wrist to look at her watch, where she and Metabee sees, on the screen, it readied _'Transmission'_

Kaikaina and Metabee both quickly knew that it was Washington who was calling, meaning that he was alive.

Kaikaina smiled with glee, as she tosses her arms up, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" She screamed out with joy.

But then, Metabee quickly puts his right hand over Kaikaina's mouth, as he looked shocked that Kaikaina just yelled that out, when their suppose to be silent.

Kaikaina looked at Metabee, with her eyes widen, as she slowly moves her right hand up to remove Metabee's hand off her mouth.

"Maybe they didn't hear that..." Kaikaina tells Metabee, as she smiled awkwardly.

But then, the sound of multiple guns, rifles and blasters getting cocked and at the ready, came from outside the vent, quickly getting Kaikaina and Metabee's attention, as two exclamation points appeared on their heads.

Kaikaina and Metabee then moved in and looked through the grate, seeing all of the Taskbots in the room, aiming their guns, blasters and rifles at Kaikaina and Metabee, while Robin, Dish, Poison Ivy and Jack glaring up at them.

Metabee then gave Kaikaina a cold glare, "They heard it..." He said to her, as Kaikaina smiled awkwardly, as she closed her eyes, her nose disappeared and a sweat drop appeared on the side of her head.

Dish looked at them, with a bit of an annoyed look in her eyes, as she pointed her left index finger at them. "Do I really have to count to three (?)" She asked sarcastically.

But then, Metabee opened the grate and he and Kaikaina jumped down, out of the vent and lands safely on the ground.

Ivy steps forward, looking at Kaikaina, looking a bit amazed at seeing Kaikaina's face for the first time, "So, this is what you really look like, Kai? I gotta say, I did always had you pegged as a blonde, but the blue highlights, that's a thing..." Ivy mentioned to Kaikaina, with a small smirk on her face.

Kaikaina smiled, as she held her hands up, "OK, guys, ya found us, now it's your turn to hide!" Kaikaina told them, as she gets down on her knees and hugs Metabee, as she closed her eyes. "One! Two! Three!" Kaikaina counted,

As she counted, the Taskbots, Poison Ivy and Jack looked confused, along with Metabee, on why she was acting like they were really playing hide and seek.

"Four! Five!" Kaikaina finished counting, as she started to look around, "Hey, where's everyone?" She said, until she turned to see them, still standing where there were. "Oh, you're still here..." She said, awkwardly,

Robin couldn't help but laugh a little at Kaikaina's behaviour, "You're either completely insane or incredibly stupid..." She tells Kaikaina, as she quickly puts on a cold glare.

Kaikaina turned to look at Robin, as she quickly gets back up on her feet, pointing her left index finger at her. "Ha! Jokes on you, lady, I'm actually both!" She told Robin with a smile, proudly, as Kaikaina is crazy _and_ stupid, two horrible combinations.

And then, Metabee charges and jumps, delivering a double kick to two Taskbots, knocking them off their feet, while Kaikaina runs up and plants both feet on one Taskbot's chest, jumped upward, as the Taskbots quickly took fire at the airborne Kaikaina, as she flips in mid-air, Metabee was running across the group of Taskbots, as he was shooting his right gauntlet at them, hitting and destroying each Taskbot, Kaikaina then lands on the ground, safely, as Metabee ran up to join her, as he kept on shooting at the Taskbots, as she held up her left wrist to look at her watch,

 _'Kai, Bee; get to the main control console on the right side of the room.'_ The voice of Washington said, instructing them on what to do.

Kaikaina had a look of panic and frustration on her face, as she looked at her watch. "Hey, we're kinda busy here!" She said, as she and Metabee were too busy on fight to stay alive in a room filled with Taskbots.

Metabee then leaps up and tosses a right punch at a Taskbot, but unfortunately he grabbed his arm and spins Metabee around, before tossing him, as he flies and hits Kaikaina, sending both of them flying, through a holo-screen, a couple of Taskbots runs over to the other side of the holo-screen, and looked around, to find Kaikaina and Metabee, but neither of them was there.

Unknown to the Taskbots, Kaikaina and Metabee were hiding up on an overhead, shading vent, as they looked down and watches as the Taskbots look for them.

As the Taskbots were busy searching, Kaikaina and Metabee sneaks over to the main control console, Jack was still sitting at,

And then, Kaikaina and Metabee drops down from the ceiling, landing in-front of Jack, to his complete shock.

Jack looked at Metabee and Kaikaina, with a nervous and scared smile on his face. "Hey, guys... Long time, no see..." He said to them, awkwardly,

As Kaikaina grabbed his shoulders, pulling him off the chair, and then tossing Jack at the Taskbots, hitting him and them all down,

Metabee quickly hop in the chair, while Kaikaina quickly grabbed a nearby assault rifle and started shooting at the Taskbots, as Metabee had Kaikaina's watch, as he puts it on the control panel.

"OK, Wash, we're in." Metabee said, as he started pressing buttons on the panel.

 _'Hit the red key, then shift-enter 9.'_ Wash instructed Metabee on what to do,

Metabee then started to do that, while Kaikaina was holding back the Taskbots, "Hey, give me a little credit, Wash, I may not look it, but I'm pretty much a wiz at computers." Metabee mentioned, as he had a smug look in his eyes.

 _'Shift-enter 9,'_ Wash repeated to Metabee, to make it clear.

Metabee kept typing, as he looked a bit annoyed, "I heard ya!" He complained, as he was already told what to do.

 _'Then 967 then hit the blue key and then Shift-Enter.'_ Wash said,

Metabee was typing quickly, to try and keep up with Washington, "Hey, slow down will ya!" He tells Wash,

 _'This isn't like texting; this is the code to the control of the Helicarrier.'_ Wash explained, making that part extremely clear.

Some Taskbots then aimed their blasters and rifles at Kaikaina and Metabee, "Fire!" One Taskbot said,

But Dish quickly puts her hands on two Taskbots rifles, lowering them. "NO! If you miss, you'll corrupt the de-coding, get them!" Dish ordered the Taskbots, not to shoot but to get them.

Some Taskbots runs in to get Kaikaina, but she quickly swung the rifle in her hands, like a baseball bat, smashing it against a Taskbot's head, knocking it off its body and the head rolls onto the floor, as she did it again with another.

 _'Decryption aborted.'_ The computer announced,

Metabee threw his arms in the air, "Ah-yeah!" He cheered for himself,

But then, Kaikaina quickly grabbed Metabee's left arm with her left hand, while also grabbing her watch with her right, as she pulls him off the chair, just pulling him away, as a Taskbot jumps over the chair to try and grab him, missing him, Kaikaina and Metabee quickly stepped back from the chair, as the Taskbot quickly starts typing on the panel, to start the de-coding back up again, but Kaikaina quickly shoots the Taskbot in the head with the rifle.

Kaikaina turned around and sees Robin, as she was walking towards her, with a cold and dark scowl on her face, Kaikaina then runs at her, as she leaps up and swings the rifle in her left hand, but Robin quickly side-steps, as she quickly creates two extra arms on her right elbow as she grabbed Kaikaina's arm with all three hands, as Robin spun her body around and tosses Kaikaina, as she flies and hits into Metabee, as the two tumble and rolled on the ground.

Kaikaina and Metabee pushes themselves up, while Robin was walking towards them,

"I applaud your efforts, but we have pressing matters to do and we can't have you interfering any longer." Robin told Kaikaina and Metabee, staring at the two teen heroes, coldly.

Dish then steps in, having a rocket launcher on her right shoulder, as she took aim at Kaikaina and Metabee, the both of them sees this and Dish then fires the rocket at them, exploding and creating a huge cloud of dust covered the room.

As the dust cleared, Kaikaina and Metabee were gone, Poison Ivy and Jack steps forward and looked around to see any sight of them.

"Did she get them?" Jack asked, only to have Ivy smack him at the back of his head,

As Ivy looked at him, with annoyance. "If she got them, we would be seeing a burning corpse and a pile of scrap metal!" She told Jack,

Dish lowered the rocket launcher and turned to look at some Taskbots, "Search the Helicarrier, find them!" She barked orders at them,

* * *

Managing to sneak back into the vents, Kaikaina was crawling through the vent, with Metabee on her back, as she kept crawling.

 _'Alright, it won't be long before they get the decryption on the control back up, so hurry up and come get me.'_ Wash said, through Kaikaina's watch,

Kaikaina stopped crawling as she looked at her watch, as Metabee hung his head over her left shoulder to look at the watch as well.

"Well, where are you?" Metabee asked Washington,

 _'Medical bay, seventh level,'_ Wash tells them,

* * *

Now at another lever of the Helicarrier, two Taskbots were patrolling the hallway,

Unknown to them, from behind them, Kaikaina and Metabee drops down from the vent and quietly to the floor.

The two of them sees the Taskbots, Kaikaina and Metabee then looked each other, as Kaikaina grabbed hold of both of Metabee's arms, lifting him up.

Kaikaina: **_Oh, Toaster-heads!_**

The sound of Kaikaina singing voice immediately got the two Taskbots' attention, as both of them turned around, and sees Kaikaina, as she was spinning around, swinging Metabee, before tossing him at the Taskbots, at great speeds, as he holds both his arms out.

Metabee delivers a double clothesline, hitting both Taskbots' in the head, knocking them down.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kaikaina and Metabee stripped off the armor and clothes off the two, disable Taskbots, as the two Taskbot sat against the wall, completely stripped, showing off their robotic endoskeletons'

While Kaikaina and Metabee were now wearing their armor, while the one Kaikaina was wearing fits alright, as she was now wearing the skull-helmet,

Metabee however, due to his short size, the armor didn't fit him at all, as he had the skull-helmet on as well, with the fore-head part having a hole in it, so Metabee can fit his horn thought it.

Metabee looked at the armor that didn't fit him well, as he looked up at Kaikaina. "I don't think this is gonna work, Kai." He tells Kaikaina, cautioning her.

"Aw, come on, Bee, don't you watch spy movies? This trick is pure gold," Kaikaina tells Metabee, as the two disguised teens begin to walk,

As they go around a corner to another hallway, as they see two other Taskbots, standing there, Kaikaina and Metabee then walked up to them, confidently.

"Uh, Dish and Miss All Sunday wants every Taskbot to report up to the top landing pad." Kaikaina told the Taskbots, in a deep and gruff tone of voice, acting like a Taskbot to fool them.

"Hey! You two aren't Taskbots!" One of the Taskbots yelled out in shock, as they quickly figures out that Kaikaina and Metabee are not Taskbots.

Kaikaina and Metabee paused for a few seconds, as they looked at each other, awkwardly, before quickly reacting, as Kaikaina pulled out both her twin blasters and shoots both Taskbots in the face, blasting their heads off.

The head-less Taskbots then fall backwards to the ground, as Kaikaina and Metabee starts taking off the armor, as Kaikaina took off the helmet and smiled at Metabee.

"See, what'd I tell ya, total gold." Kaikaina tells Metabee, while he gave her an annoyed look in his eyes.

* * *

Finally making it to the med-bay where Wash was being kept, Metabee and Kaikaina ran up to it, only to find it shut off with an armored-plated door.

What Kaikaina did first, was grab on to the hinges with both hands, and started pulling it, as she tried to tear the door open, but to no avail, as her hands gave and Kaikaina gets tossed backwards.

While Metabee stood at the side-lines, looking annoyed at Kaikaina,

* * *

Then, Kaikaina leaps in and delivers a double kick to the door, but when her feet hits the door, it's doesn't break open, as Kaikaina hanged there, off the ground and in mid-air, as she just looked widen eyes, and surprised.

As she then slides down to the floor,

* * *

Kaikaina was now SD, as she was pushing her right shoulder against the door, with her legs were moving back and forward, as she had a look of struggle on her face, as she had her eyes closed and gritted her teeth.

* * *

Kaikaina, now back to normal, then gives up, as she and Metabee stands in-front of the door, as Kaikaina had a confused frown on her face, as she scratched the right side of her head in confusion.

 _'What are you doing? Just shoot the door open!'_ Washington told Kaikaina, through her watch, getting her and Metabee's attention.

Kaikaina looked at her watch, with a bit of an amused smile on her face, "Didn't you tell us to stop blasting doors open and just open them like normal, sane people (?)" Kaikaina mentioned, joking a bit,

 _'_ _SHOOT THE DOOR!_ _'_ Wash yelled out, in frustration,

Kaikaina and Metabee both looked at each other, before shrugging their shoulders, as Metabee aimed his horn at the door, and fires his missiles, hitting and exploding on contact, blowing the door open.

With the door open, Kaikaina and Metabee quickly enters the room, and to their surprise on see what was inside the room, was Washington, as he was stripped of his armor, but was still wearing his helmet, as he was wearing a black tank-top, and grey cargo pants, as it's reveal that Wash had a strong built-body.

As Wash was strapped to a table, with both his arms in metal locks built in the table, along with his legs, as there was a laser tool, hooked up to a control panel, as it was firing a red and powerful laser beam, slowly upward, towards the middle between Wash's slightly opened legs.

Washington turned his head to look at them, "Bout' time you got here!" He complained, annoyed,

Metabee quickly gets over to the table, and took a good look at the laser, before turning his head to look at Wash, with a confused look in his eyes.

"Who would put _this_ in a med-bay?" He asked, confused on why there was a laser, powerful enough to cut steel beams, doing in a med-bay, where they keep and treat their sick and wounded.

"Quit gawkin' and press the red button on the control panel." Wash told Metabee and Kaikaina,

As Kaikaina quickly runs over to the laser's control panel, to press the red button, but unfortunately, there were two red buttons, she had a confused and worried look on her face as Kaikaina didn't know which red button would stop the laser.

"Um... Red button... Eeny meeny miny..." Kaikaina said, as her face scrunches up as she tried to pick which button.

"TODAY!" Wash yelled at Kaikaina, irritated and impatience, 'cause he was going to be sliced in half in a few seconds.

Kaikaina quickly looked at one button and just shrugged her shoulders. "...Moe!" She said, as she presses one of the red buttons at random.

But unfortunately, instead of turning the laser off, pressing the button only made the laser shoot its beam bigger, powerful and faster.

Wash sees the laser getting closer to his crotch, "The _OTHER_ red button!" He told Kaikaina, sounding angry, telling her to press the other red button.

Metabee quickly ran to the control panel and jumps up and quickly presses the other red button, which quickly shuts off the laser, turning it off just before it could slice Washington in half.

The lock that was holding Washington's wrist then releases them, freeing him,

Wash then gets off the table, standing up, as he was rubbing his right wrist with his left hand. "Thanks, guys..." Wash said to Metabee and Kaikaina.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kaikaina and Metabee yelled out with happiness, as both of them goes SD and wrapped their arms and legs on Wash's arms, as Kaikaina was hugging Wash's right arm, while Metabee was hugging the left.

Wash stood there, surprised of SD Kaikaina and Metabee hugging him,

SD Kaikaina smiled with glee, as SD Metabee had a happy look in eyes, "Yay!" SD Metabee said in happiness.

But then, Kaikaina and Metabee's eyes widen as they just remembers something, as they let go of Wash, and turns back to normal.

"Hey, wait, how were you able to call Kai's watch if you were strapped to the table?" Metabee asked Wash, curious on how he manage to contact them.

Wash pointed his right index finger at the side of his helmet, "Built in communication device." He told them, saying that he had a communicator built in his helmet.

Kaikaina raised up her left eyebrow, in curiosity, "Really?" She asked, amazed that he really had a communicator built in his helmet.

"I'm a high-ranked S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, I always come prepared." Wash tells them,

"AND YOU'RE ALIVE CUZ' OF IT!" Kaikaina yelled out with happiness, with a big smile on her face.

As she and Metabee goes SD again and hugs Wash's arms again, with glee.

"Boundary..." Wash told the two of them, sounding annoyed, as he wanted them to stop hugging him.

SD Kaikaina and SD Metabee then let's go of Wash, before going back to normal again,

"Sorry," Metabee said, as he had a look of sheepish in his eyes, as a sweat drop appears on his head.

"So, what'd we do now?" Kaikaina asked Washington, as she had a look of wonder on her face.

"Are you two finally ready to listen to what I say, for a change?" Wash asked them, in a serious tone of voice.

Kaikaina and Metabee then stands next to each other, as they had looks of confidence on their faces, "Yes, sir, Washington, sir!" The both of them said at the same time to him.

"Then lock and load!" Wash told them,

* * *

Managing to sneak to the Helicarrier's armory, Wash opens the doors and presses a button on the side of the wall,

Then, a whole ton of shelves with different, high-tech weapons on display,

Metabee and Kaikaina both stared at the arsenal of weapons, completely at awe,

"Oh momma..." Kaikaina said, with an amazed smile on her face, as she and Metabee walked towards the weapons,

As Wash had a rocket launcher on his back and had its strap over his left shoulder, while he picks up a blaster with his right hand, taking it off the shelf. "You two better remember that when we get into, you have to follow orders to a T, like a real soldier, understand?" Wash told them, as he turned around and looked at them.

He sees Kaikaina and Metabee, now carrying a huge pile of different guns, blasters and weapons on each of their backs, as Kaikaina was now wearing yellow, full-body armor.

"What's the plan, Wash-Man?" Metabee said, until he and Kaikaina toppled over to the weight of weapons and falls over.

Kaikaina quickly gets back up and gave Wash a sheepish smile on her face. "So what'd we do now?" She asked him, on what there were going to do.

Wash walked over to a button on a wall, presses it, causing the wall to retracts into the floor, revealing a modified quad bike,

Metabee and Kaikaina both stared at the quad bike, with eyes of awe, as they had sparkles in them.

"It's a good thing I don't have a mouth, cuz' I would be drooling up Niagara Falls..." Metabee mentioned, staring at the quad bike.

"I did pee a little..." Kaikaina said out loud, still staring at the bike, as Wash and Metabee turned to look at her with shock and disgust.

* * *

Now driving the bike down a hallway, Washington was driving, with Kaikaina seating behind him, while Metabee was on Kaikaina's back, holding on.

"You two do what I say and do it by the book." Wash told Kaikaina and Metabee, as he drove the quad bike.

"Gotcha!" Metabee said to Wash, holding his head over Kaikaina's left shoulder to look at Wash.

"And I _mean_ it!" Wash told them, in a serious tone of voice, as he really wanted them to do what he said.

But then, a flashing red light started to flicker on and off, in the hall, immediately getting their attention,

"What's that?" Kaikaina asked, as she looked around, confused.

 _'Warning, unauthorized access to Helicarrier main control detected.'_ The Helicarrier's automatic warning alarm said.

"Oh, never mind..." Kaikaina said, looking a bit unease by that, as the bad guys managed to break the coding and now has control of the Helicarrier.

The trio takes a turn and drives passed some Taskbots, as Kaikaina and Metabee were shooting them, with Kaikaina using a blaster rifle and Metabee using his left gauntlet, blasting and destroying each Taskbots, Wash stops the quid bike in the dead-center of a four-way split in the hallway, as he, Kaikaina and Metabee started to shoot up Taskbots from each hallway, Kaikaina was shooting with her rifle, Metabee, with his left gauntlet and Wash was shooting a blaster pistol with his left hand.

"Back to back!" Wash told Metabee, as Metabee stands on top of the bike, with his back pressed up to Wash's, as he was facing the opposite direction, as the two of them were shooting up a ton of Taskbots from different hallways.

"I see 'em!" Metabee told Wash, as he fires his gauntlet,

"Three o'clock!" Wash told Kaikaina, which made her stop shooting, as she looked completely confused by that.

Kaikaina looked at her watch, to check the time, "What, Three o'clock? That's _hours_ from now!" Kaikaina tells Wash, which made Wash stop shooting and turns to look at Kaikaina.

Wash then puts his right hand on top of Kaikaina's head, and slowly turned to three of the hallways. "One... Two... _Three!_ " Wash said, sounding annoyed, as he turned Kaikaina's head to the third hallway, where she sees a horde of Taskbots, charging in.

Kaikaina now had a look of realization on her face, "Ohhh, I get it," She said, as she now knows what Wash meant.

As Kaikaina, Metabee and Washington all aimed their blasters and gauntlet at the Taskbots and unleash a barrage of fire, tearing up and destroying the Taskbots to pieces.

Kaikaina and Metabee looked proud, while Wash looked at them, annoyed, before they get back on the bike again, as Wash drives off.

* * *

Washington was driving down another hallway, as Kaikaina and Metabee were shooting up every Taskbot they drove passed.

Metabee stops shooting and turn to look at Wash, "The whole Helicarrier's crawling with Taskbots!" He tells Wash,

But Wash focused on driving, "I'm sure that's what they think, but I've got a plan." Wash tells them, sounding confident.

* * *

Outside, on the Helicarrier's landing strip,

A bunch of Taskbots were on guard, with Dish, Poison Ivy and Jack,

All of them were looking around, while, behind them, Kaikaina and Metabee sneaks over, before stopping and looking at them.

"Yoo-Hoo! Dork-Brigade!" Metabee called them out, as he and Kaikaina waved their arms out, as the Taskbots, Dish, Ivy and Jack all turned to see the two.

Dish steps in, as she turned her head to look at the Taskbots, "Get them!" She ordered the Taskbots, as they aimed their rifles at Kaikaina and Metabee and started shooting at them.

Kaikaina and Metabee then both leaps up into the air, flipping and dodging the rifle fire, as Metabee fall downward and tackles Dish, knocking her to the ground, to fight her,

While Kaikaina lands on her feet, as she quickly turns to see, Poison Ivy, as she had her thorn whip in her right hand, as she was about to use it on Kaikaina, but as she cracks it down, Kaikaina quickly side-steps to the right, and dodges it, as she sees an opening and grabs Ivy's right arm with both hands, Kaikaina then pulled Ivy off her feet and spun her around, before letting go, tossing her into a group of Taskbots and Jack, knocking them all down.

"Strike!" Kaikaina yelled out, as she smiled, as she then bends down and picks up her blaster rifle, as she cocks it up.

Kaikaina then leaps up and shoots a shockwave at one Taskbot, which hits it and tears it to pieces, as she lands on the ground, and jumps up again, blasting two more Taskbots.

"I'm lovin' my new toys!" Kaikaina said, with an excited smile on her face, as she fires the rifle again.

* * *

Cut to an introduction video with Blukic and Driba, standing on a table, with the blaster rifle Kaikaina was using, behind them.

"The Sonic-Eruptor; capable to tearing an armored truck apart with a hyper-blast of sound," Driba explained the rifle, as he faces the camera.

Blukia smiled as he pointed his right finger at the firing end of the Sonic-Eruptor. "Don't be on _this_ end." He mentioned,

* * *

Metabee was tossed to the ground, as Dish charges at him, tossing her right fist down at him, but Metabee quickly rolled away from her, and her fist smashes into the ground.

Kaikaina then jumps up and lands on top of a high platform, as there were some Taskbots below; Kaikaina then reached her left hand to her belt and takes out something.

As they were thin, flat black disks, as Kaikaina held them between her fingers, "Let's see what these things do!" Kaikaina said,

As she tosses the disks at the Taskbots,

* * *

Back to the introduction video, with Blukic and Driba, still on the table, while Blukic was holding one of those disks over his head.

"Net-disks; able to tie and restrain a rhino in its un-breakable rope." Driba explained to the camera,

"Made in Madripoor, they ain't sold in stores." Blukic mentioned,

* * *

The net-disks flew in and deploy some ropes at their sides, which hits and ties up a good number of Taskbots, restraining them, and causing them to fall over.

With those Taskbots dealt with, Kaikaina then leaps over to another high platform, as she then reached her right hand into her belt, and she pulls out some kind of small, green balls.

Kaikaina sees Ivy and Jack, with a bunch of Taskbots, down below, but Kaikaina smiled. "Hey, don't crowd, I got plenty for everyone!" Kaikaina yelled out, as she tosses the balls at them.

The balls hits Ivy, Jack and the Taskbots, and on contact, the green balls then expands and absorbs them into them, trapping them inside.

* * *

Back to the introduction video, Blukia was holding one of the balls in his hands.

"Impact force bubbles, trapping its victims inside of an inescapable bubble prison." Driba explained to the camera.

"Made in Wakanda, don't chew 'em." Blukic warned, as they were not gum-balls.

* * *

Ivy was angry as she pounded her fists against her bubble prison; she turned to look at Jack. "Get us outta here!" She ordered Jack, as he looked helpless in his bubble.

Kaikaina jumps off the platform and lands on the ground, safely, as she smiled at all her trapped foes.

But unknown to her, behind Kaikaina, Dish walked up, holding a rocket launcher on her right shoulder, as she aimed it at Kaikaina and fires the rocket at her.

"Look out!" Metabee yelled out, as he quickly ran up to Kaikaina and jumps up, holding his right arm up, as a round, blue, shield like thing appears on it, and the rocket hits it, defecting it and sending it flying upward, as it explodes.

* * *

Back to the introduction video, Blukia was holding one of the device, over his head with both hands, as the device projects the shield,

"Personal inviso-shield," Driba explained to the camera,

Blukic smiled at the camera, "Pretty cool, huh?" He said,

* * *

" _Very_ cool!" Metabee said, looking impressed,

As Kaikaina quickly turned around and tosses another one of the impact force bubbles at Dish, which hits her and absorbs her into its bubble prison,

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Helicarrier, in a hallway,

Washington was running down the hall, going around a corner, while a bunch of Taskbots were chasing after him,

They were running down the hall, until the leading Taskbot stopped and held out his right hand, which stops the rest of the Taskbots.

"Hold up, we've got new Intel from Dish... The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are top side, go, go, go!" The Taskbot told his others, as they all turned to run to the landing strip as reinforcements against Kaikaina and Metabee.

As the Taskbots left, Wash falls from the ceiling, as he was hiding from them, and now makes his way to the bridge.

* * *

At the bridge,

Nico Robin was standing in front of the observation glass, as she sees from a great, afar, the Triskelion Island.

"How much farther until we're at firing range?" Robin asked a Taskbot, as she moved her head to the right, to look at the robot.

"At the current speed we're going, about 12 minutes." The Taskbot tells Robin,

But unknown to Robin or the Taskbots, Wash quietly drops down from the ceiling, and quickly and quietly moves to the main control panel, and sits on the chair and begins to type on the controls.

 _'Access granted'_ The computer readied, as Wash had finished putting in a code in the control panel.

And then, the Helicarrier takes a dive downward, towards the ocean, which causes everyone to get tosses as the Helicarrier dove, as the Taskbots were tossed around, Robin quickly crouched down and created a rope of arms that ended on the ground, for her grabbed on to.

On the landing strip, the dive causes the Taskbots, Dish, Poison Ivy and Jack, who were still in their bubble prisons, to get tossed off and fall to the ocean, safely.

Robin was gritting her teeth, as she held on to the arms, as she looked ahead and sees the control panel, as the chair turns, revealing Washington to her.

"Wash..." Robin said, as she narrowed her eyes at Wash.

"Better hold on to something sturdy (!)" Wash joked, as he then presses a button on the control panel with his right index finger.

 _'Warning, dive mode, dive mode, dive mode.'_ The warning alarm was calling out,

* * *

Outside, the Helicarrier was diving towards the ocean,

 _'All vent hatches closed, bulkheads on all decks sealing, all agents strap in and prepare for submersion.'_ The alarm said,

While Kaikaina and Metabee were holding on for dear life, as they both look completely shocked and horrified.

" _THIS_ IS WASH'S PLAN!?" Metabee yelled out in complete terror, as they were heading straight into the ocean.

"NOW _THIS_ IS A STUPID AND CRAZY!" Kaikaina yelled out, looking terrified,

The Helicarrier hits the water, making a huge splash, as it was sinking into the ocean, Kaikaina quickly grabs Meatbee and puts him on her back, and she started to sprint for her life, going upward on the sinking Helicarrier, as she gritted her teeth in terror as she ran.

" **RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, _RUN-HA!_** " Metabee panicked, as he held on to Kaikaina's for dear life,

Kaikaina then quickly leaps out, jumping into an air vent, which near shuts on them, as it closes was the water hits.

* * *

Now back inside the Helicarrier, Kaikaina and Metabee were tumbling a bit in the vents,

"Wash better knows what he's doing?" Metabee said, as he was still on Kaikaina's back, as she started crawling through the vents.

* * *

Back in the bridge, the entire bridge was now side-ways,

As Washington and Robin were hanging off two control panels, far from each other, as Wash was holding on with his arms, and Robin was holding on to a make-shift rope of arms that went all the way to the control panel.

Robin and Wash were staring at each other, as Robin had a cold stare in her eyes, "Congratulations, Washington, you've managed to stop our plans and save the Triskelion, you honestly deserve a medal (!)" Robin told Wash, sarcastically, as the arms begin to pull her up.

"I'm impressed, I'll give you this much, Robin, but it seems a little on the overdramatic side, just for revenge against me." Washington tells Robin, as he climbs up the control panel, to perch on it.

But Robin gave a cold scowl at Wash, as she gets pulled up and gets on top of the panel, as the rope of arms disappears. "Don't even flatter yourself, Washington, any business between us, was finished long ago, none of what I've done has ever once been directed towards you, my actions are that to Taskmaster." Robin told Wash, in a cold tone in her voice.

"This is really what you want to do with your talents, Robin, to be some lunatic's tool for death and destruction?" Wash told Robin, in a serious tone of voice, as he looked at her.

"You say _'death and destruction'_ , and I say survival..." Robin told Washington, glaring at him

As she then, leaps out at Washington and tackles him, and the two of them plummets to the ground, hitting it, as Wash was laying on his belly, he lifted his head up and sees Robin, alright up and delivers a right kick to Wash's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, reaching the end of the vents,

"Eww, new smells, _rediscovered!_ " Kaikaina mentioned, looking disgusted, as she and Metabee looked out the vent and sees that they were now back in the trash room.

"Oh, come on!" Metabee yelled, annoyed that they're right back where they started.

Kaikaina then sees something in the trash, which gets her attention, "Hey! My label maker!" She said, as Kaikaina sees the label maker box, still intact.

* * *

Back on the bridge,

Robin was tossed to the ground, tumbling a bit, as Wash charges towards her, but Robin quickly does a rising handspring, which also delivers a double kick to Washington's chest, knocking him backwards, as Robin gets back up, Wash regained his footing and quickly got in a ready stance as he faces Robin, Wash then charges and tosses a right punch at her, but an arm appeared on Wash's back, as it grabs his right arm, stopping him from throwing his punch, as Robin quickly moves the right and delivers a swift left kick, hitting Washington in the stomach.

The arm disappears, as Washington quickly turned to face Robin, Wash then begins to throw one punch after another at Robin, but with each toss, she quickly moves and evades his punches, Wash then spun his body around and swings his left leg out to kick her, but Robin ducked and crouched down, as she swipes Wash's right leg, knocking him off it and causing him to fall backward to the floor.

Wash was lying on the floor, while Robin was circling around him, as she stared at him with a cold look on her face.

"You might have been able to beat me, 12 years ago, Washington, but now, choosing to fight me head-on, is like fighting the wind... No matter how much you punch and kick, it does nothing... But only different is..." Robin explained to Wash, as she then lifted up both her arms and held them near her chest, in an _'X'_ shape.

And then, as Wash gets back up, six arms appears on him, to his shock, as the arms then begins to punch him at every corner of his body, at full force, knocking him around, while Robin watches him get punched by the arms.

"... _This_ wind can punch _back..._ " Robin finished her sentence, as she glared at Wash, getting pummelled.

But then, a blaster shot was fired and flies across the room and hits the ground near Robin, breaking her concentration, as the arms on Wash disappears, as she turn and sees, entering the room was Kaikaina and Metabee, as they ran towards them, with Kaikaina's twin blasters in both hands.

"And _this_ wind is packin' heat, lady!" Metabee told Robin, as he aimed his right gauntlet at her, as Kaikaina was aiming both her blasters at Robin as well.

But Robin wasn't fazed by this, as she shifted her eyes to the right, as she sees Washington, as he was getting back up, getting ready for another fight.

"I might have underestimate you two, even without your friends, you've actually manage to defeat the Taskbots, Ivy, Spicer and Dish by yourselves." Robin tells Kaikaina, as she turned her glare to them.

Kaikaina had a smug smirk on her face, "We have a pretty good handler." She mentions, as she looked at Washington, signifying to him that they couldn't have done it without him.

"It's over, Robin, give up now!" Wash told Robin, in as serious tone of voice, wanting her to surrender, as she was out-numbered.

"As much as I would love to see you act tough, Washington, I'm pressed for time... And so are you..." Robin tells them, as she turned her head to look at something.

Kaikaina, Wash and Metabee all turned to see what she was looking at, and to their surprise, they see an arm, at a main control panel, typing in something.

And then, an alarm started sounding, _'Warning, self-destruct sequence activated, total destruction in 20 seconds.'_ The alarm called out,

Kaikaina and Metabee were shocked to see that Robin created an arm to punch in the code for the Helicarrier self-destruct sequence.

Then, Robin quickly took off her coat, revealing that she had a jet-pack on, as she actives it and flies upward, as she quickly takes out a blaster from her belt and fires it upwards, at the ceiling, blasting a hole through it, as Robin flies through it and makes it outside, flying away.

Wash then, quickly runs to the control panel, and starts typing, to stop the countdown, Kaikaina and Metabee runs over to Wash, as he was quickly typing as fast as he could.

But then, Wash stop typing, as the screen, which had the count down on it, stopped, as new words appeared.

 _'_ _Self-destruct aborted'_ The computer said,

Wash then sat back on the chair, as he sighed in relief, before he then starts typing on the controls again.

* * *

Outside, the Helicarrier emerges from out of the ocean, and returns to flying in the sky.

* * *

A few hours later, in the bridge,

Washington was standing at the observation window, as Kaikaina and Metabee were walking up to him.

"We checked everywhere in the ocean, Ivy, Jack and Dish got away, along with Miss All Sunday." Metabee tells Wash,

"And by the way, what happened to the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. that were on-board?" Kaikaina asked Wash,

"They fine, they were being held in the brig, I alright let them all out." Wash tells them, assuring that SHIELD agent was fine.

Kaikaina and Metabee then stood aside Wash, as Kaikaina looked at him and smiled, "Wash, you're like the cool, hard-core agent, who play by his own rules, and has an rival who use to be your friend and-" She was droning on,

"Drop it..." Wash interrupted her, as he wanted her to stop talking about him and Robin.

Kaikaina now had an awkward look on her face, "Uh... Sorry..." She said, as her nose disappears and she closes her eyes and grins awkwardly, as a sweat drop appears on her head.

Wash kept looking out at the ocean, "Director Fury wants a report on what happened." He tells them,

Metabee turned his head to look up on Washington, "Hey, Wash... Uh... For what it's worth, we really couldn't have done it without you." He mentioned to Wash,

Wash then turned his head to look down at Metabee, "You got that right!" He told him, as he turns his head to look at the window, as he shrugged his shoulders. "... But you two did pretty good on your own..." He complementing them,

Kaikaina and Metabee then turned to look at Wash, both with hopeful and happy looks. "You're... you're a good handler... and teacher..." Kaikaina mentions to him, as she gave him a kind and gentle smile.

Wash then turns his head to look at Kaikaina, "Thanks..." He tells her, as he appreciates that.

As Kaikaina and Metabee had a new found respect for Washington,

But then, Kaikaina had a big smile on her face, as she held up a familiar box, "AND to show our appreciation, we got you a present!" She told Wash, as she held up her label maker box.

"A label maker... You shouldn't have..." Wash told Kaikaina, a bit un-emotional, as he really didn't like the label maker, but didn't want to hurt Kaikaina's feeling.

As the Helicarrier flew across the sky,

(Author's notes - Sorry that this one took so long, been busy with work, and I know that I haven't updated Secrets of Terra in a while, been working on it, but I promise that I'll have it updated as soon as I can. Please favourite, comment and review)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Agent Washington - Red Vs. Blue

Nico Robin - One Piece

Dish - Duck Dodgers

Poison Ivy - The Batman (2007)

Jack Spicer - Xiaolin Showdown


	16. Ep 16 A Mother's Finest Burning Love

It was the afternoon, at Jump City High,

Julie was walking down the hall, with Alice, as she was holding some books in her arms.

Julie looked at Alice, smiling at the new girl, "So how are you liking Jump City so far, Alice?" She asked her, as they walked,

Alice turned her head to look at Julie, to give her a smile back, "It's really great, the city is so big and a lot of people are very kind." Alice tells Julie, as she was happy,

And then, walking up from behind them, was Randy, as he walked next too Alice, as they noticed him and turned their head to face him, as Randy gave them a big smile.

"But certain types of people who are kind to ya, have takin' your likin'!" Randy said to Alice, as he smiled at her.

But Julie had a bit of an annoyed look on her face, as she looked at Randy, she then turns to look at Alice, with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about Randy, he's always like this around girls." Julie apologies for Randy, for his need to flirt with every pretty girl he sees.

Alice turned to look at Julie, "It's OK, I'm not offended, I'm guess that's just how he, isn't Randy?" Alice said, as she turned to look at Randy, as she smiled at him.

Randy smiled back at her, "It's part of my charm, everybody can't help but love it." He replies back to Alice, as the three of them kept walking.

"Yo!" The sound of a familiar voice was heard from behind them, Julie, Alice and Randy all turned around and sees Casey Jones, as he was quickly walking up to them.

"Hey, Case," Randy replies to him, as he walked up to them, as Casey looked a bit frazzled.

"Hey, you guys know where I can find Av, she's supposed to tutor me after school but I can't find her anywhere?" Casey asked them,

But Julie shook her head, "Sorry, Casey, we haven't seen her." Julie tells him, as she didn't know where Ava was,

Casey looked really disappointed, "Aw! I've got a test next week and Av hasn't even help me with it!" Casey said, frustrated as he threw his arms up in the air.

Alice then steps forward and looks at Casey, "Is it a about mathematics topics? If you need help with some of it, I could help, I know a bit of some math if you want." Alice offered Casey, as she wanted to help tutor him with his math, as she smiled at him.

Julie, Randy and Casey looked surprised that Alice had offered to tutor Casey,

"I never took ya for a math-wiz, Alice?" Randy said to Alice, looking a bit surprised,

Alice turned to look at Randy, as she gave him a gentle smile, "My Grandfather taught me a lot about mathematics while I was just a child." She mentions to him,

Casey then smiled, as he nodded his head, "Alright! Totally appreciate is, Red!" He said to Alice, happy now,

As Alice smiled back at Casey, as she closed her eyes, as she was happy to help, "How about we meet up tomorrow after school, we'll go to the park." She suggested to Casey,

Julie leaned in, to look at Alice with a worried expression, "Uh, Alice, you're still getting use to the town, maybe we should go with you, just to make sure you don't get lost." Julie tells Alice, expressing her concern for Alice.

Alice turned to look at Julie, as she opens her eyes, "OK, the more the merrier." She tells Julie, with a smile.

"Sweet! Then I'll catch you guys later!" Casey told them, as he turned around and walked off.

Alice then turned to look at Randy and Julie, "I should be going to my next class, so I will see you guys tomorrow." Alice said to them, as she smiled,

As Julie and Randy smiled back, "Yeah, catch ya on the flip side, girl!" Randy replied, as Alice nodded and turned around to walk away,

Randy and Julie then turned around and continued walking, as Julie had a look of wonder on her face.

"Now that Casey mentioned it, we haven't seen Ava for a nearly week." Julie mentioned to Randy, as they walked,

"Yeah, lately she's been sleeping all day and going patrolling at night without us, she's even missing school, it's like she's been avoid us and everyone around her." Randy added, as he turned his head to look at her, as he looked concerned as well.

But then, A-Bomb was running down the hallway, passed the other students, as he was running towards Julie and Randy,

Randy and Julie notice the spikey, blue hulk, as he reaches them, as he had a serious expression on his face.

"We've got trouble," A-Bomb told Randy and Julie,

* * *

In the city, at a bank,

The doors explodes, as a lot of people were running away from the explosions, walking out of the bank and emerging out from the smoke, was Firefly, as he was holding bags filled with money in both hands.

Then the sound of police sirens was heard, as Firefly turns to the right and sees a bunch of police cars, driving up to him, stopping and parking around him, as the cops inside them gets out and aimed their guns at him.

"Freeze!" One cop yelled out at Firefly,

Firefly held up his hands, "Hey, I was just getting my bank deposit (!)" He joked,

Until Firefly quickly aimed his arms at the cars and fires a stream of energy blasts from the devices on his wrists, shooting at them, hitting and blowing up the police cars, as the cops quickly ran to take cover.

Firefly chuckled, "Ha-ha!" He said, as he was about to fly off, using his jetpack,

But before he could fly off...

"Ninja Glue Balls!" The yell of Ninja's voice was heard, as some Glue Balls were tossed and hits Firefly's feet, sticking them to the ground.

"Gah!" Firefly yelped in shocked, as he looked down at his feet and see them now stuck to the ground.

Firefly turns and sees A-Bomb, Ninja and Julie, standing before him,

"Sorry, but all flight plans have been cancelled (!)" Ninja joked, as he, A-Bomb and Julie looks at Firefly.

Firefly stared at them, as he drops the bags of money, "Ha, I take private flight!" He told them, as he aimed his wrists at the glue on his feet and shoots, blasting the glue off his feet, freeing himself.

A-Bomb and Ninja quickly sprinted at Firefly and leaps out to tackle him, but Firefly quickly flies upward, dodging them,

Julie looked up and sees Firefly in the air, she quickly actives her jetpack and flies up into the air, flying towards Firefly, but before she could attack him, Firefly quickly evaded her, by flying upward, with great speed.

Julie kept chasing after Firefly, to try and grab him, but due to Firefly's jetpack being faster than hers, Firefly kept evading and dodging her with ease.

"Those are some nice lookin' wings; you've got there, Cutie..." Firefly told Julie, as she flies towards him, as she glares and gritted her teeth, as she flies at him, full speed.

But Firefly quickly flies around her, evading her again, as he was now behind her, Firefly then fires his wrist blasters at Julie's jetpack, damaging them, to her shock as they starts to malfunction.

"... But too bad I've gotta clip them off..." Firefly finished his sentence,

As Julie was now falling down to the ground below, as she falls and reaches the ground, and crashes on top of a parked car, as she lays on her back on the crushed roof.

A-Bomb sees what just happen and got angry, as he looked up at Firefly, he then turns and runs towards a building, jumping upward and landing on the roof, A-Bomb then turned and starts sprinting towards the edge, where he could see Firefly, who was still flying in the air, as he was facing A-Bomb, with his arms crossed.

A-Bomb reaches the edge and leaps out, flying towards Firefly, with his arms out, to tackle him, but Firefly quickly flies around him, with great speed, dodging A-Bomb with ease, as A-Bomb misses him, his eyes goes Blank White Eyes, as he looked shocked, as he hangs there in mid-air.

Firefly looks at A-Bomb, "Y'know what they say, _'Jump like a gazelle, but fall like a brick!'_ " Firefly told A-Bomb, in a mocking tone of voice.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" A-Bomb yelled out, as he plummeted to the ground, as he went SD, as he falls and crashes, face first into the road's concrete.

Firefly was laughing at them, as he kept flying, "I give ya an 'A' for effort, but unless you can sprout wings, I'm untouchable." Firefly mocked them,

While Julie, Ninja and A-Bomb all were looking up at Firefly,

"Bye, bye, kiddies!" Firefly told, as he turns and blasts off, into the sky, flying away,

As Ninja helps Julie off the car,

 _'Aw, no... MY MONEY!'_ The yell of Firefly voice was heard from a distance, shocked and frustrated as he forgot the bags of money he was stealing, as they were still sitting on the sidewalk, outside the bank.

* * *

A few hours later, after school, now at the Triskelion Island,

Inside the building, Julie and Randy were both walking down a hallway, passing by some S.H.I.E.L.D. operative.

Randy looked a bit annoyed, as the two of them walked, "We got schooled by Firefly, one of our C-list villains! The rest of the guys are never gonna let us live is down!" Randy tells Julie,

"We shouldn't feel bad about him getting away, all the money Firefly stole was returned back to the bank." Julie tells Randy, as they walked, pointing that positive out.

"Yeah, I know, but still, lately the bad guys in our rosters been gettin' more tougher, before then, we could take 'em, no problem, but now, they've been trading up, while we've been getting sloppy." Randy explains to Julie,

"I wouldn't that we were getting sloppy, we just in need of some new tech, tools to help us stay ahead of the bad guys." Julie mentions, with a gentle smile.

But then, Dr. Grey was running up to them, dashing passed them, as she got their attention, as Julie and Randy stopped walking and turn to look at Dr. Grey run.

"Yo, Dr. G! Where's the fire (?)" Randy said, as he looked confused at Dr. Grey, as she stopped and turned around to look at Julie and Randy.

"Can't talk now! Big figure, person! Famous, smart-person coming!" Dr. Grey told them, quickly, as she was on the verge of hyperventilating, as she quickly turned around and ran off, towards the elevator.

Julie and Randy watches her go, before turning to look at each, confused, as Dr. Grey was full of more adrenaline and acting crazier than usual, they both decided to see what's got Dr. Grey so excited about.

As they quickly walked over to the elevator,

* * *

Now on the roof of the Triskelion, Nick Fury, Dr. Grey, Centorea, Randy and Julie were standing before the roof's landing pad, waiting patiently.

"Are we expecting company?" Julie asked Centorea, as she and Randy looked at her,

"A very, famous scientist is arriving, completely unnoticed by everyone, but from what I could gather, she knows a lot about us and S.H.I.E.L.D." Centorea explained to them, as the centaur turned her head to look at Randy and Julie.

And then, up in the sky, a Quinjet was flying down, with its landing gears up, as it gentle touches down and lands on the landing pad, with it landed, the cargo door opens.

And stepping out of the Quinjet, was a woman,

She was possibly near early 30s, had a slim figure, she was Caucasian, had purple iris in her eyes, while she had thin, squared-lens glasses, she had long blonde hair that ran down her front from both her shoulders and ended at her torso. She was wearing a green shirt with a closed zipper on as she had a white lab coat over it, while she had a brown skirt that ends at her thigh.

The woman had a bit of an uncaring look on her face, as she steps out of the Quinjet, and walks towards them.

Nick looked at the woman, with a serious look on his face, "Dr. Reese Drake," He acknowledged,

But the woman named Reese kept walking; walking passed him, with a bored look on her face. "Nicolas..." She said to him, as she kept walking, not even looking at Fury.

Randy and Julie were shocked, that woman called Nick Fury, _THE_ Nick Fury, _'Nicolas'_.

* * *

Now walking down a hallway, Julie, Randy and Dr. Grey were showing Dr. Reese Drake around the Triskelion,

Dr. Grey was walking next to Reese, "Dr. Drake, let me just say that I am a big fan of your, I sat in to one of your lecture of quantum entanglement, it was extremely engaging!" Dr. Grey tells Reese, as they kept walking.

But Reese kept walking, not turning her head to look at Dr. Grey, as she kept looking forward, down the hallway. "Wither it's motivating to people or not, it was only just a lecture, nothing more." Reese told Dr. Grey, with an uncaring tone of voice, as she kept walking.

Julie and Randy walked behind them, as Julie leans over to Randy, as she had an uneasy look on her face, "She's got a bit of 'Ice Queen' in her..." Julie whispered to Randy, mentioning about Reese's personally.

Randy had a look of sadden on his face, "Why does the hot ones gotta be ice queens..." Randy mentioned, upset,

But then, just when he and Julie almost passes the closed door to the training room, an extremely load slam was heard from inside, quickly getting Randy and Julie's attention, as they stopped and looked at the door, while Reese and Dr. Grey kept walking on.

Randy then presses a button on the wall, which opens the door, Julie and Randy quickly ran inside the training room, only for them to see A-Bomb, Blukic and Driba inside.

A-Bomb was wearing some kind of flight gear, he was wearing top-less metal boots, as they were rocket-boots, A-Bomb was wearing an armored vest, that covered his torso and back, as the back of it had two jet after-burners, A-Bomb had two metal gauntlets on his forearms, with three gun barrels on each gauntlet, as they also had two small wing tips on the sides.

A-Bomb was on the floor, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, while Blukic and Driba were inspecting the flight gear.

Julie and Randy walked over to A-Bomb, both looking curious on what A-Bomb was doing,

"Rick, what's going on?" Randy asked A-Bomb, as he stands up,

"I'm testin' out this new flight gear, if we wanna keep up and catch Firefly, this the best gear to use." A-Bomb explained to them,

"And this best gear, that Blukic and I built, would truly be useful at a much greater use if he would be careful with it!" Driba mentioned, looking annoyed, as the Galvan looked up at A-Bomb.

A-Bomb looked down at the two annoyed Galvans, with a defensive look, "Hey, gimme a break, I'm not use to being 100 ft. above the ground." He replies,

"One if the problems being that the gear needs more thrust in order to, at the most, get him above 10 ft." The sound of Reese's voice was heard, getting everyone's attention,

As Julie and Randy turns and sees Reese and Dr. Grey standing behind them,

A-Bomb's eyes widen in shock at seeing Reese, while she looked at him, and had a small smile on her face, at seeing him.

Julie then turned to look at A-Bomb, with a gentle smile on her face, "Oh, Rick, this is Dr. Reese Drake." She introduced Reese to A-Bomb,

But A-Bomb stared at Reese, for a bit, trying to think of what to say, until he finally said it.

"Hey, Mom... What are ya doing here?" A-Bomb asks to Reese, looking a bit awkward.

"Can't a mother surprise her son with a visit?" Reese tells A-Bomb, as she crosses her arms, as she still had that unemotional face.

Julie, Randy and Dr. Grey looked completely and utterly speechless; Dr. Reese Drake is A-Bomb's mother!

* * *

Some time passed, now in the SHED,

In the living room area, sitting on the couch, was Reese, as she was sitting with her hands on her lap, as she kept a straight face, as she inspects the whole hanger.

In the kitchen, Randy was leaning against the table, Julie was sitting on the counter as she was holding Chomp in her arms, while A-Bomb (Who was out of his flight gear) was standing next the kettle, as it was boiling hot water.

A-Bomb just stared at the boiling kettle, with a look of grief,

"Why didn't you tell us that your mom was some famous scientist?" Randy asked A-Bomb,

"It never came up, that's all." A-Bomb told him, as he kept staring at the kettle,

"But still, why haven't you ever, at least, mentioned her to us?" Julie mentioned, as she looked at A-Bomb,

"Because she's the hardest person to impress on the planet," A-Bomb said, as he picks up the kettle and pours the hot water into a coffee mug, "She's always unemotional and calculating on people, ME included!" He explains, as he puts a tea bag in the mug of hot water.

"Hold it, if she's your mom, then how come you two have different last name?" Randy asks, wondering on why A-Bomb's last name was Jones instead of Drake.

A-Bomb turns to look at Randy, "Well, 'cuz she's my adopted mom, my real parents die when I was just a baby, that's when she adopted me and raised me, along with my brother and sister." A-Bomb explains and held the cup of tea in his right hand.

Julie's eyes widen in shock, "You have a brother and sister!" She said, surprised that A-Bomb had an adopted brother and sister.

A-Bomb then walks out of the kitchen and into the living room area, he walked towards Reese, who notices him, as he hands her the cup of tea, "Here ya go, Mom." A-Bomb said,

"Thank you, Rick." Reese told her son, as she held the cup in his left hand,

A-Bomb then sits down next to her, as he looked at her. "Uh, Mom, ya think you can tell me why you came for a visit and not even call me about it..?" A-Bomb asked her, with a slightly suspicious look on his face.

Reese takes a sip of the tea, before turning her head to look at A-Bomb, "Thinking that you would be too busy to even notice a phone call, I chose to check in on you and see how you were doing, unannounced." Reese explained to A-Bomb as she kept the unemotional face.

Randy and Julie peeks their heads over the kitchen doorway, with their eyes going Blank White Eyes, that were both straight on the top, as their noses were gone and had a dark purple aura around them, as they were scared as they could feel the coldness of Reese's personality.

Randy and Julie found it hard to believe that a guy beaming with personality like A-Bomb was raised by someone that had _'Ava'_ level of an ice cold personality.

"So, Mom, how long are ya staying for?" A-Bomb asked Reese, with a hesitating and unsure smile on his face.

Reese then takes another sip of her tea, as she had her eyes closed, "Not long, I only wish to see how well S.H.I.E.L.D. have been treating you." She tells her son,

A-Bomb had a bit of a unsure and nervous face, while Randy and Julie, who's faces goes back to normal, as they turned they head to look at each other, with unsure expression on their faces as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was now night, and in downtown Jump City,

In an apartment building, in a run-down apartment, Firefly flies in through an open window, as he takes off his helmet, as he looked angry, as he tosses his helmet at the couch in anger.

He was clearly angry about losing his stolen money, he grumbled with annoyance.

"Enough of the angry pouting, Garfield..." A familiar voice was heard, which quickly gets Garfield Lynn's attentions, as he turned around a sees,

Within the shadowy corner, emerging was Taskmaster,

"Aw, no, not you!" Garfield yelled in horror,

"I have a job for you," Taskmaster told him, as he walked towards Garfield,

"Hey, hey! I ain't doing anything for you, Skeletor (!) Last time I took a job from you, I ended up in S.H.I.E.L.D. Maximum Security Prison!" Garfield told Taskmaster, recollecting how Taskmaster sent him to take down Ninja, only to have him be taken down and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody.

"I merely sent you to fight Ninja, it ultimately came down to you and your abilities and the abilities of the Ninja, which was the downfall for you." Taskmaster told him, calmly, pointing out the faults of Garfield's skills was his own fault for his defeat.

Garfield then gritted his teeth in anger, as he quickly aimed both his gauntlets at Taskmaster and started shooting at him, but Taskmaster quickly pulled out his shield that was on his back, held it on his right forearm, shielding himself from the energy shots, Taskmaster then charges towards Garfield, reaching him and swung his shield, hitting Garfield, sending him flying backward and hits the wall.

Before Garfield could recover, Taskmaster grabbed him by the neck with his right hand and lifted him off the ground, and slamming him against the wall, as Garfield's hand grabbed on to Taskmaster's wrist, struggling to breathe.

"Now that we have re-established of who owns whom, _'Skeletor'_ has an assignment for you." Taskmaster told Garfield, as he held him neck tightly,

Garfield was really struggling to breath as his neck was being strangled, "Gah! OK, OK!" He yelled, struggling to talk.

Hearing that, Taskmaster then releases his grip on Garfield's neck, as he drops to the floor, gasping for air.

"I want you to search and find someone who just arrived in Jump City, I need her to assist me in the construction of my device. Her name is Dr. Reese Drake," Taskmaster told Garfield, giving him his orders.

* * *

The next day, at school,

Walking down the hall, were A-Bomb, Julie and Randy, while A-Bomb hung his arms down, as he had a look of glumness on his face, as they walked.

Julie and Randy noticed A-Bomb's glum look, "Aw, come on, Rick, your mom being can't be that bad?" Randy tells A-Bomb,

A-Bomb turned his head to look at Randy, "She's been here for nearly 12 hours and I feel like taking a gas blast from Stinkor is more bearable." He retorted back at Randy, with his nose disappearing and his eyes being enlarged and looking very straight at the top.

"Don't you think your been a little unfaithful to her, I mean she's your mother, Rick, she loves you unconditionally." Julie tells A-Bomb, as with gentle smile, reminding him that a mother's love is that of pure.

"Yeah, I know, but the way she is, how she always seems like nothing else really matter, how she's always emotionless and calculating, when she's around... She just makes me feel like I'll never be good enough..." A-Bomb explained, as his face goes back to normal, and had a look of depression.

"Rick..." Julie said, now looking concerned for him,

The three of them reaches Centorea's office, as Randy opens the door, and then, the three of them sees, laying on her right side on the floor at the wall and facing it, with a dark purple aura around her, Centorea was laying on her left side, facing the wall, as she had a grim and depressed frown on her face, as her eyes were Blank White Eyes, that were slightly oval.

And sitting at her desk, were Reese, as she turned and looked at her son and his friends.

Randy and Julie looked at Centorea, as Julie and Randy walked over to her,

"Uh, Principal C, you OK?" Randy asked Centorea, as he and Julie bend slight at the knee at the centaur,

"My emotional barriers are now extremely vulnerable; I am now in a state of emotional depression as I look throughout the faults of my life..." Centorea tells them, quietly and depressively.

A-Bomb turned to look at Reese, and had a look of annoyance, "Mom, what did you say to her?" He said, wanting to know what Reese said to Centorea to make feel like this.

Reese kept that unemotional face, as she shrugged her shoulders, and closed her eyes, "I only came to ask her about your education, and I merely asked about her need to have somewhat of the _'Chivalrous'_ feel to her, than I asked her to disgust her childhood and the downsides to it." Reese explained, as she adjusted her glasses.

A-Bomb looked annoyed at his mother, "Uh, Mom, how about I show you around the campus, while Randy and Julie tries to... aid Principal Centorea's _'Emotional state'_..." He tells Reese, as he puts his hands on her shoulders, as she gets up and A-Bomb then escorts her to the door.

Leaving Julie and Randy to tend to the grief-stricken Centorea,

Entering the hallway, A-Bomb and Reese were walking down, passing some students.

"Mom, you remember that little talk we had about seriously de-constructing people's emotional backgrounds?" A-Bomb tells Reese, with a somewhat, look of seriousness and annoyance.

"Hey, Rick!" The sound Casey's voice was heard, as he and Alice walked towards the two of them,

A-Bomb sees them, as he and Reese stopped, as Casey and Alice reaches them, "Hey, guys," A-Bomb greeted them, with a gentle smile,

"Are you, Randy and Julie still up for meeting us in the park tonight?" Alice asked A-Bomb, if they were all still on to meet and hanging out in the park after school.

A-Bomb nodded at Alice, "Yeah, totally, still up for that!" He smiled, as Alice smiled back at him.

Casey takes the time to check Reese out, as he smiled at her, with a flirty look in his eyes, "So, who's your friend?" He asked,

"Casey, Alice, this is my mom, Dr. Reese Drake." A-Bomb introduced his mother to them,

Alice smiled nicely at Reese, "It's very nice to meet you." She greeted Reese,

"It's nice to meet you as well." Reese replied back, still keeping a straight face, but then she turned her head to look at A-Bomb, "You know, Rick, I would love if you let come along with you and your friends to the park, it would really give me a chance to get to know your friends." Reese explained to her son, calmly,

A-Bomb's head jumps, as his nose disappears and his eyes widen in shock at hearing that Reese wants to invite herself to come along with him and his friends. "Uh, uh, Mom, it nice that you wanna join us, but I don't know if…" He tried to explained, to see if he can talk Reese out of it,

But Reese gave him a cold and unnerving glare, which makes him stop talking,

A-Bomb, who's nose returns, then, sighed, as a sweat drop appears on his head, as he look glum and annoyed, "OK… The more, the merrier… (!)" He said,

* * *

After school, now in the park, Julie and Reese were walking down the path, while A-Bomb and Randy were walking ahead,

As they were walking, Julie turned to look at Reese, with a smile on her face, "It's really nice that you decided to join us, it'll be nice to talk and get to know one another." Julie tells Reese, happily,

Reese kept that straight and calm look on her face, before turning her head to look at Julie, "Are you and Rick dating?" She asked, upfront and completely calmly,

But Julie then quickly turned to face Reese, as she jumped in shock, as her nose disappears, her eyes going Blank White Eyes and her face completely blushing bright red. "W-What, oh, n-no, no, Rick and I ain't d-dating, we're just friend..!" Julie said, shakily, as she closes her eyes and puts on a nervous smile, as she waved her right hand up and down.

Reese then turned her head to face to look at A-Bomb and Randy, ahead of her, "Hm, strange, because when Rick calls, he tends to talk about you a lot." Reese mentioned, keeping her straight face.

Julie's nervous, blushing face that disappears, as her nose returns, as her face now had a look of surprise, as she was surprised that A-Bomb has been talking about her to his mom, talking in a way that would make her or anyone else think that they were dating.

Julie then turned to look at A-Bomb, who was still walking ahead of them, as she looked speechless, as she started to blush a bit, as she was touched that A-Bomb's been talking a great deal about her.

"Rick has been talking about how down-to-Earth you are, how powerfully strong you are and how he's lucky to have you as his friend. I mean just hearing that, I just assumed that with how highly he spoke of you, you two were dating, but my mistake." Reese said to Julie,

As she turned to looked at Reese, as her face have a look of speechlessness,

* * *

Now at one of the park's table benches, Julie and Randy were sitting with Alice and Casey, as there were a ton of papers and math book on the table.

Sitting at a table near them, A-Bomb and Reese were sitting there, watching them,

"You're friends are that of the very colourful variety, Rick." Reese told A-Bomb,

"Yeah, a little crazy and weird but just the type of friends, someone like me would want." A-Bomb told his mom, with a bright smile.

"And by how I've been told of your previous adventures, you've been a exceptional leader to your team..." Reese tells A-Bomb, as she turned her head to look at her son,

A-Bomb smiled at Reese, "Thanks, Mom, I appreciate that." He said,

"... But what I also been hearing is that you've been absent in most of your classes, and slowly starting to forget that your studies are more important." Reese then added, as she gave A-Bomb a cold glare.

A-Bomb's face jumped, as his eyes goes big and round, while his nose disappears in shock at that remark.

Meanwhile, at Julie, Randy, Casey and Alice's table, all of them were doing some of their homework,

Casey groans in frustration as he slams his forehead on an open math book, "I'm getting stumped; all those class nerds could do this stuff in their sleep, but this... _'Logx (1 / 8) = - 3 / 2, then x is equal to..?'_ What does that even mean? I DON'T KNOW THESE WORDS!" Casey yelled out in frustration, as he lifted up his head, looking annoyed.

Alice then reaches her right arm over to Casey, as she pointed her finger at the book, as she had a gentle smile on her face. "If you look through the completed face of the question then seeing the answer well be much clearer... And the question equals to 4." She explained to Casey,

Casey looked surprised as he takes another look at his book, while Randy and Julie looked impressed,

"Seriously, are you even human or are you a living, college-grade calculator (?)" Randy joked,

Alice turned to look at Randy, with a smile, It's just comes more naturally to me, my Grandfather taught me every mathematical thing he knew, he started teaching me the second I counted to 30." She explained to them,

"So, did your Grandpa teach you some other stuff?" Julie asked her,

Alice nodded, "My Grandfather was the one who raised me, my parents died when I was young, and I had no other living relatives aside from my Grandfather, he raised me like I was his own child, when I reached 16, Grandfather decided that it would be a good idea for us to move to America, to widen my perspective and learn new things together." Alice explained to them, smiling sweetly.

Julie smiled back at Alice, "Well, we're glad you moved here and we got the chance to meet you." Julie tells her, as Randy nodded in agreement, as she smiled,

This made Alice happy to have heard that,

But then, Casey looked up and he sees something in the sky,

In the sky, something was flying, at great speed, leaving a quickly fading trail of light behind it. Casey looked at the flying thing, looking confused as he tried to make out what it was,

But then, the flying thing was now, rocketing down towards them,

"Hey, what's that?" Casey asked, as he pointed his right finger up at the sky.

Randy, Julie and Alice all looked up to see what Casey was pointing at, but to Julie and Randy's shock, the flying thing was Firefly, as he fires an energy blast from his wrist blasters,

Julie and Randy both gasped in shock, before they quickly reacted, and Julie tackles Alice, and Randy jumps Casey, knocking both of them away from the table, as the energy blast hits and destroys the table.

A-Bomb and Rees both stood up, as they looked surprised at the destroyed table, as Julie, Alice, Randy and Casey were laying on the ground, as they all looked at the burning pile of wood that use to be the table,

Everyone then looked up and saw Firefly, as he was ascending down and plants his feet on the ground, as he looked at them all.

Casey, Julie, Alice and Randy gets up, as A-Bomb and Reese ran over to them,

Casey looked more amazed as he looks at Firefly, "Whoa! Awesome gear man!" Casey told Fire, smiling, as he complimented his costume.

Julie grabbed Casey's shoulders and lifted up off the ground, and moved him aside, to his surprise, as Julie had a look of determination as she glares daggers at Firefly, ready for a fight.

"Alice, Casey, stay behind me!" Julie told Alice and Casey,

"I'm gettin' déjà vu here…" Casey mentioned, as he looked confused, as he remember how his tutor session with Ava ended with them fighting Cinderblock.

"Hey, relax, 'Happy Meal', I'm not looking for a fight, I'm here to pick her up." Firefly told them, as he points his left finger at Reese, which surprises her, along with A-Bomb,

But A-Bomb quickly stood in-front of his mom, with a look of protection, as he wasn't going to let Firefly take her.

"Not gonna happen, Bug-Boy!" A-Bomb told Firefly,

Firefly chuckled a bit, as he looked at A-Bomb, "Right, like you get a say in the matter (!)" He told him, until he quickly reaches his right hand to his belt and takes out a grenade and tosses it upward.

As it detonates, but instead of an explosion, a huge blast of light was shined, which was so bright, everyone quickly closed and covered their eyes from the extremely bright light, and then Firefly takes the opportunity to fly out and grab Reese, as they light dies down, A-Bomb and everyone sees Firefly, flying, as he was carrying Reese by her waist, holding her under his right arm.

"Put my Mom down!" A-Bomb yelled out at Firefly, as Randy, Julie, Alice and Casey looked shocked,

"Sorry, but it's either her or my head gonna be rollin'" Firefly replied, as Reese was shifting her body around to get from of Firefly's grip.

A-Bomb gritted his teeth in anger, as he then, leaps up, towards Firefly, but unfortunately, Firefly shoots his left wrist blaster, shooting A-Bomb right in the face, knocking down and he plummets down to the ground, crashing into it.

Reese looked worried as she sees A-Bomb, lying on his back, in a small crater,

And then Firefly quickly flies away, with Reese,

As he escapes with her, Randy, Julie, Alice and Casey ran towards A-Bomb, as he sits up, and was rubbing his eyes with his left hand, as he removes them and sees his friends.

"Rick, are you OK?" Julie asked him,

"I'm fine…" A-Bomb replies,

Randy looks at A-Bomb, with a serious look on his face, "Don't worry, I'll go after them," He tells A-Bomb, as Randy starts running in the direction Firefly flew off too.

But Alice looked concerned as she watched Randy run, "Randy, no!" She said, worried that if he follows Firefly, he'll get hurt.

But Julie puts her right hand on Alice's shoulder, causing her to turn and look at her, "Don't worry, Randy can take care of himself." She assures to Alice, as Julie knows that Randy fought Firefly once as the Ninja and defeated him, so she knows he can handle him.

Casey looked confused as he looked at them, "What was that all about?" He asked, wanting to know what was the deal with Firefly and why he kidnapped A-Bomb's mom.

A-Bomb gets up and looks at Casey, "We'll tell you guys later, but right now, Alice, Case, you two get outta here." He tells them, want them to go home and get away from the danger.

"What? No way, that flyin' creep just took your mom, we gotta save her!" Casey tells A-Bomb, looking determined

"Casey's right, we want to help." Alice tells him, as she looked concerned,

"No you're not, Julie, make sure they get home, safely, I've gotta run home and get something." A-Bomb told Julie, as he started running,

Julie then turned to look at Alice and Casey, "Come on, guys, I get you home." She told them,

"No! We're not going, Rick's mother is in danger, and we're going to help!" Alice told Julie, as she looked serious, as Casey crosses his arms, as he nodded in agreement.

Julie looked at them, with a look of hesitant, seeing how Alice and Casey were determined to help save Reese and wasn't going to go home just like that.

* * *

Now outside of Jump City, in the forest,

A star ship was parked in the middle of a field, and walking towards the ship was Firefly, as he was carrying Reese, bridal style, as her hands were tied with rope, as he was ready to take her to Taskmaster.

"Sorry to do this, but it a sacrifice I can live with if it means I get to keep my head attracted to my shoulders." Firefly said Reese, as she was giving him an extremely cold scowl.

"You should have contemplated on the fact that my son is going to come for me and he will hurt you with a great deal." Reese told Firefly, in a monotone of voice, as she glares at him.

But once they reached the ship,

"Ninja Ring!" The yell of a familiar voice was heard, as a Ninja Ring was tossed and hits the ship, quickly getting their attention.

Firefly quickly turned and sees Ninja, standing before him. "Dude, even I'm not _this_ desperate to get a date (!)" Ninja joked, as he had an amused look in his eyes.

Firefly then hovers upward and puts Reese in the ship's cockpit, as he turns to look at Ninja.

"Ah, I was hopin' to get some pay back on you, Ninja." Firefly told Ninja, as he was going to revenge on Ninja for putting him in prison and costing him all his heist money.

"Ninja Sprint!" Ninja yelled out as he quickly starts sprinting towards Fire, who then, flies toward him,

Ninja then jumps up, but Firefly tackles him, and flies him upward, Ninja repositions himself to face Firefly, where he delivers a left punch, punching Firefly in the face, but Firefly recovers and returns with a right punch, hitting Ninja, Ninja then tosses a right punch but Firefly catches it in his left hand, holding him, Firefly then grabs Ninja's left wrist holding on to it, as Ninja was struggling to get free.

Firefly then flew downward, with the two of them tussling till they reached the ground, where Firefly flew across the grass, near it, as he had Ninja's back dangerously near the ground, then Firefly starts flying lower and lower to the ground, as Ninja's back gets dragged across the grass, as his shuts his eyes in pain, then Firefly lets go of Ninja, causing him to tumble and roll on the grass, with a painful impact. Once Ninja stopped tumbling, he was laying on his front, as he was slowly pushing himself up, getting back up on his feet, Firefly was now firing his wrist blasters at Ninja, but Ninja quickly reacted as he back-flip and sidesteps, quickly dodging and evading the energy shots.

"Ninja Rings!" Ninja yelled out, as he quickly starts tossing ton of Ninja Rings at Firefly, but Firefly quickly shoots and destroys all the Ninja Rings that tossed.

Ninja then reaches his right hand into his belt and takes out some Glue Balls, "Ninja Glue Balls!" Ninja yelled out, as he tosses them,

"Not this time!" Firefly yelled out, as he shoots and disintegrates them, as he wasn't going to let Ninja use the Glue Balls to overload his wrist blasters again.

Firefly then quickly flies down at Ninja, at great speed, he crosses his arms in-front of his face, as he hits and tackles Ninja at full speed, knocking him off his feet and hitting the ground.

Firefly flies upward, repositioning himself as he looks down at Ninja, who was trying to get back up, "Now die!" Firefly yelled out, as he aimed his wrist blasters at him,

But then, from out of nowhere, a hockey puck was flying towards Firefly, at great speeds and hits Firefly's head, knocking him back,

"GAH!" Firefly yelled out, as he repositions himself, as he quickly looks down to see where that hockey puck came from.

Ninja turned and saw Julie, with Alice and Casey, who was holding his hockey stick, as he just used it to hits that hockey puck.

Firefly sees them and a laughs, "HA! And what are you supposed to be, the cavalry (!)" Firefly said, mocking them,

Casey steps up, looking angry, "Oh, you got jokes, huh? Then how about you come down here and I giving you somethin' funny!" Casey told Firefly, itching to fight Firefly, as he held up his hockey stick.

But then, from completely nowhere, an energy blast was fired and flies passed in-front of Firefly, nearly hitting him, as he quickly flinched back in shock from nearly being shot at.

He turned and looked down, as he saw Reese, who was free of her bonds, and took the helm of Firefly's ship, as the gun turrets on the top was aimed at him.

"How..?" Firefly said, in disbelief on Reese getting free.

Reese glared up at Firefly, with an unemotional look. "First, you clearly were never awarded a knot tying badge, and second, bad idea to leave a license pilot in a cockpit of a ship, that still had the keys in." Reese told Firefly, of her escape from her bonds and her means of control.

Firefly got annoyed, as he then sets his right wrist blaster to stun, "Alright, I've had it with that smart mouth of yours!" He said, as he took aim at Reese,

As her eyes widened in shock, as Ninja and Julie sprints to stop him, but Firefly quickly fires and the blast flies towards Reese,

"No!" Alice yelled in shock, as Casey's eyes were widen,

But then, as the blast nearly reaches Reese, a big, black silhouette quickly flies in, and stood in-front of the blast, which hits and a blast of smoke covered the area.

Firefly, Ninja, Julie, Alice and Casey all looked surprised as they didn't' know what just took the hit of the blast and shielded Reese,

As the smoke cleared, as it revealed that the being who blocked the blast being A-Bomb, who was now wearing his flight gear, as there were two arched wings on in his back, with the tips pointing upward, as he held up his right forearm, as the gauntlet on it had an energy shield up.

As he was using his rocket boots and pack to hover in-front of Reese, shielding her.

Ninja, Julie, Alice and Casey looked speechless, as they stared at A-Bomb, with his flight gear.

"Total awesome-ness!" Casey said, looking amazed at seeing A-Bomb in his flight gear.

A-Bomb quickly turns off his energy shield as he turned around and picked up Reese, holding her in his arms, bridal style, as he flies her over to Ninja, Julie, Alice and Casey,

As he flew, he looked at Reese, "You OK, Mom?" A-Bomb asked her, looking concerned,

Reese looked at A-Bomb, as she had a warm smile on her face, "I'm alright, Rick," She assures her son,

A-Bomb reaches them and gently places Reese on the ground, planting her feet safely, as A-Bomb then flew upward, to reach Firefly's level, as the two of them were facing each other.

"Oh, you got some new toys, but it doesn't matter, you were a big, blue target on the ground, and your still that, only that your an big target with wings!" Firefly told A-Bomb, not intimidated.

A-Bomb gave Firefly a smug smile, "Well, I'm only a target if you can hit me," He told him, as A-Bomb then quickly flew upward,

Firefly quickly chased after him, as he was shooting his energy blasts at him.

On the ground, Julie, Ninja, Casey, Alice and Reese all watched the dogfight that was happening,

Casey then turned to look at Ninja, as he looked confused, "What are you suppose to be?" He asked, wanting to know why there's some guy dressed as a ninja doing here.

Ninja then had a look of nervousness, as his eyes were widen, as he quickly puts a calm and cool look in his eyes, as he closes them, as he crosses his arms. "Uh, uh, I-I'm the Ninja!" Ninja told Casey, in a deep tone of voice, trying to mask his real voice so Casey doesn't figure out that he's Randy.

Julie steps forward, next to Reese, as they both of them with Alice, watches A-Bomb and Firefly fight,

"You think Rick will be OK fighting Firefly? He's not really that well trained with the flight gear." Julie asked Reese, as they sights on A-Bomb and Firefly in the sky wasn't moved.

Reese watches A-Bomb fight Firefly, with a warm smile on her face, "I do believe that he'll handle him, my son is good enough." Reese tells Julie, sounding happy,

Julie then turned her head to look at Reese, as she looked confused, "Really, because Rick said that he thinks that he may not be good enough for you..." She mentioned,

This makes Reese turn her head to look a Julie with complete shock on her face. "W-Why would Rick even think that..?" Reese told Julie, completely confused and shock by that, as she then turned her head to look at A-Bomb and Firefly's fight.

As Reese had a gentle smile form on her face again,

Firefly was starting to fire a barrage of energy shots at A-Bomb, but he flew low, as he had his energy shield up, and blocked all of Firefly's shots, then A-Bomb moved his left arm to the side and quickly aimed his right arm at Firefly, as the gauntlet on it started firing small energy pellets at great speed at Firefly, which hits him and knocks him back a bit, before quickly flying off.

"Yes, I am fully aware that I may not be the most warmest of individuals, but what I may not show it in entirety, this how immensely happy and proud I am of Rick..." Reese explained to Julie as they watched the fight,

A-Bomb and Firefly were both flying upward, as they were both circling around each other, doing a spin, until Firefly and A-Bomb both flew towards each other, as Firefly and A-Bomb's hands clashes with each other, as their jets were pushing both of them against each other.

"... Thinking of how he uses his strength and abilities for good, and seeing how good of a leader he is, with the way he treats each of you with respect that comes from a deeper place, I always feel a complete and utter sense of pride that I get the chance to call him my son... And for him to call me his Mother... He makes me proud everyday..." Reese finishes,

Then Firefly fires his wrist blasters, at full power, which pushes the two of them away from each other, then Firefly aimed his arms at A-Bomb, but before he could fire, A-Bomb actives his shield and swing his lef arm outward, smacking Firefly's arms away from him, causing him to shoot and miss A-Bomb.

A-Bomb then spun around and delivers spinning round-house kick, knocking Firefly away from him, as he spun around, while that was happening, A-Bomb flies over him, upward,

As Firefly stops himself spinning and repositions himself, he quickly turned his head, looking for A-Bomb, "Where are you?! You think this is some kind of joke?!" Firefly yelled out, as he was getting angry,

But then, as Firefly looked up, seeing the moon, and flying toward him, was A-Bomb, as he had his right fist, winded back,

"Yep, and here the _Punchline!_ " A-Bomb told him, as the back of his right gauntlet actives two rocket boosters, giving his punch more force and power.

Firefly didn't reacted quickly enough and A-Bomb then rocket-punched him in the stomach, with great force and power, as Firefly's eyes stretched out and knocks out his helmet's lens, as he was yelling in pain from the punch.

A-Bomb then tosses and plunges Firefly, down towards the ground and he crashes into, making a huge cloud of dust on impact,

"Yeah-ha!" Casey yelled out, in excitement for A-Bomb's victory,

As Julie and Alice turned their heads to look at each out, closing their eyes and smiling at each other, happy of A-Bomb's win.

A-Bomb flew down and lands, planting his feet on the ground, as he looked at everyone with a broad smile on his face.

"Dude, you were the total embodiment of BRUCE!" Ninja told A-Bomb, with an excited look in his eyes,

A-Bomb raised his arms up, flexing his muscles, as he had a smug smile on his face, "That's what creeps get when they mess with me and my family!" He said, proud of himself,

But then, A-Bomb's flight gear breaks off him, his gauntlet, jetpack and rocket boots, all completely breaking into pieces, to everyone's surprise.

A-Bomb stared at the all the broken pieces of what was his flight gear, as he looked wary look on his face, as his nose disappears and his eyes goes into a oval shape, as he forgot that the flight gear was still in beta testing and wasn't ready for a field test, A-Bomb truly was scared of how he was going to tell Blukic and Driba about this.

"Hey!" The yell of a familiar voice was heard, as everyone turned and saw Firefly, who was walking towards them, as jet-pack was badly damaged, his suit was torn and he was holding his broken helmet in his right hand, as he glares at A-Bomb, with fury and gritted his teeth.

"Nobody touches me... especially not some, big, stupid, fat, ugly, blue-" Garfield was ranting but was cut off by,

 _ **POW!**_

Reese comes in and delivers a powerful left hook, punching Garfield in the face, knocking him off his feet and making him fall to his left side and hits the ground, knocked out from that punch.

Ninja, Julie, Alice, Casey and A-Bomb all crowded with each other, as they stared at Reese, with looks of speechlessness, as their eyes goes Blank White Eyes and Julie, Alice, Casey and A-Bomb's noses disappears,

While Reese had her left fist in her right hand, as she was cracking her knuckles, as she glared down daggers at the KO Garfield. "No one... Talks that way... To my Son..." Reese said, in a serious and scary tone of voice.

A-Bomb's face then goes back to normal, as he smiled at Reese, "That's my Mom..." He said, sounding happy.

* * *

A few hours later, after Garfield was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody,

Julie, Casey and Alice was now all walking down the street in the city,

"Hey! Guys!" The sound of Randy's voice, who snuck away and changed out of his Ninja costume, and ran towards them, as they stopped and turned to see Randy running towards them.

"Randy, where were you?" Alice asked Randy, as she was wondering where Randy went,

"Oh, uh, I got lost after I followed Firefly into the woods, what'd I miss?" Randy asked, as he was covering his tracks on where Randy Cunningham went, when Ninja showed up.

Casey walked over and puts his left arm around Randy's shoulders, as he smiled, "You just missed the most awesomest tutoring ever! A-Bomb got some cool looking gear and took on that bug-guy and then his mom came in and punched his lights out, it was awesome!" Casey explained to Randy, pumped with adrenaline for that fight.

Julie turned to look at Alice, "Uh, I know that what happen tonight is a little... Hard to explain, but-" Julie was about to explain but Alice stops her,

Alice smiled at Julie, "This was a really fun night, one I won't be forgetting any-time soon." Alice tells her, as she didn't need a explanation, the important thing was that Reese was saved and everyone was OK.

Julie looked a bit surprise by this, but then smiled at how understanding and down to Earth Alice was, she was a good friend.

* * *

Then next day, it was morning, and outside the SHED,

Reese was standing behind a Quinjet, as she was facing A-Bomb, Randy and Julie, as she was holding Chomp in her arms, as Reese was leaving and going home.

"It was very nice to meet you," Reese tells Randy and Julie, with a gentle smile

"And next time, we'll introduce Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee to you." Julie mentioned, with a smile back,

Randy turned to look at A-Bomb, "Where are Av, Kai and Bee, anyway?" He asked him, wondering,

"Don't know about Ava, but I heard that Kai, Bee and Wash stopped Taskmaster's cronies from taking over the Helicarrier, they're on their way back." A-Bomb tells Randy,

Julie walked over to Reese, as she held out her right hand to offer Reese a handshake, as she smiled at her, "I hope you come by and visit again." She said to Reese, as she took Julie's hand and shook it.

Reese smiled gentle at Julie, "And I hope you and Rick stops tip toe-ing around your feelings for each other." She mentions to her, gentle,

Which causes Julie to let go of Reese's hand and her eyes going Blank White Eyes, as she was shocked by that, as her face went red.

A-Bomb walked over to his mother, with his arms opened, as he smiled, he squats a little as he and Reese hugs each other,

"Bye, Mom," A-Bomb said to Reese, as he hugged his mother in his huge arms,

Reese had his eyes closed, as she smiled, hugging A-Bomb back, "See you at Christmas," Reese told A-Bomb, as the mother and son broke off their hug, but Reese had a look of realisation, as she just remember something. "Oh, and before I forget..." She said,

Then, out of nowhere, Reese grabs A-Bomb's right ear lobe and pulled it down, pulling his head down to her lever, as A-Bomb yelped in pain and shock from the ear pulling,

"Never forget... I love you... And I will always be proud of you..." Reese told A-Bomb, gentle, making it clear that A-Bomb doesn't have to earn her pride and love, she will love her son and will always be proud of him.

Reese lets go of A-Bomb's ear, as he pulls his head up, rubbing his right ear, as he had a sheepish smile on his face, as he looked at his mom.

Reese smiled at him, before gently tapping A-Bomb's right cheek, as she then turning around and walking towards the Quinjet, entering it, as stands in the cargo hold, turning around to gave them a goodbye wave, as the cargo doors close, and the Quinjet lifted itself off the ground, as it then flies upward to the sky.

A-Bomb, Julie and Randy all looked up, watching the Quinjet flying away, and taking Reese back home, as all of them smiled with pride.

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath Jump City, in a town underground the city, that was full of markets that had different aliens everywhere, the underground town was called Undertown, and community of alien immigrants, living underground.

And walking in the street, passed some aliens, was a being wearing a black hooded cloak, that completely concealed the person's identity, as they walked towards a tavern.

Opening the door, was the tavern was full of aliens criminals, as they immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the hooded figure.

One of them, being a Tetramand, stood up and walked over to the hooded figure, "Hey! This is a private club. Leave, or you'll pay for it!" Tetramand told the hooded figure, as he puts his top right hand on the hooded figure's shoulder.

But then, the hood fall over, revealing the figure to be, White Tiger, as she grabs his hand with both hands and turned and threw him over her shoulders, hurling him across the bar, smashing into an empty booth.

This affront causes every alien to stand up and charge at White Tiger, to fight her, as she started it, but she holds her ground, as she starts laying into every alien criminals who comes within striking distance. The bartender, who has not left his station, ducks away just in time to let a thrown chair splinter against the back bar instead of his skull.

One final punch lays out the last alien still on his feet; after he tumbles down on top of his buddies, in an unconscious pile,

White Tiger looked at the bar full of every beaten criminals, as there were two waitresses standing amid the prostrate brawlers, not only have they not taken part in the free-for-all, their entire attitude is that of people who have seen this sort of thing happen so often that it no longer fazes them.

White Tiger had a look of dead seriousness, as she turned and stared at the bartender, standing not too far behind her, Tiger walked towards the bar, as she kept eye-ing him; he reacts with fearful surprise.

"You speak English?" White Tiger asked the bartender, in a stone cold tone of voice, as she glares at him, as she reaches the bar.

"Yeah..." The bartender replied, looking a bit hesitant and fearful as he steps back from her a bit.

"Good, this bar the lowest, scum-infested pit in Undertown, so I'm taking a guess to say that you know a little something about Jump City's criminals that comes and goes. I'm looking for a bounty hunter called 'Tiger Claw'..." White Tiger told the bartender,

But the bartender had mocking smile on his face, "Heh, never heard of him!" He told White Tiger, in a mocking tone of voice.

Bad move! Cause, Tiger immediately grabs his shirt with her right hand, and yanked him towards her, pulling him across the bar for some face time and gets the fear of God thrown into him.

As White Tiger's eyes had complete fury in them, "Do I look like I'm in the mood!?" She asked, as she knows he was lying.

"I don't like talkin' about him, he came by my bar a few weeks ago, got in a bad fight, he put a lot guys in hospital, the guy's a complete animal!" The bartender tells White Tiger about Tiger Claw, in complete fear of her.

"Where. Is. He?" White Tiger demanded to know where Tiger Claw was,

But the bartender shook his head, as he held his hands up, in fear, "I-I don't know, I swear, like I said, he came by my bar a few weeks ago, asking where he could find some girl... I don't but I think he said her name was Ayala, and that's all I know, I swear!" The bartender said, terrified.

White Tiger stared at the bartender, darkly, as she releases his shirt, letting him go, as she turned and looked down at the floor, as she was in deep of thought.

Tiger Claw was looking for her, well that made it easy for her, as White Tiger was looking for him,

She turned and walked towards the exit, with a serious scowl in her eyes, as she was one step closer to finding Tiger Claw...

(Author's notes - Serious... SERIOUS case of writers block, but I happy of how this episode came out, giving more background with A-Bomb's character, and introducing Reese will open up with more storyline for future episodes, and there was some exposition on A-Bomb, as he had a brother and sister, who are they? Why are you asking me! You just gonna stay tuned, and also, more brooding moments for Ava, and gonna be even more brooding-er in the next episode, like how the episode came out. Please give feedback, comment, favourite and review, thank you)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Julie Hayward- Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Dr. Reese Drake - Dinosaur King

Alice Gehabich - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Casey Jones - TMNT 2012

Firefly - The Batman (2007)

Centorea Shianus - Monster Musume

Dr. Emily Grey - Red Vs. Blue

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man


	17. Ep 17 Scars

It was the middle of night, in Jump City, and it was raining,

And in the dark alleys, running for his life was a scared thug, as he was running through the alley, until he reached a ladder to the building's fire escape, and quickly starts climbing up the ladder to the roof as fast as he could.

While the thing that was chasing him was a dark, black silhouette was standing at the end of the dark alley, standing there intimidating, as the rain fell.

The silhouette quickly sprints down the alley, as they leaped up and dug its claws into the wall of one of the building and started climbing up the side of the building.

The thug climbs the ladder and reaches the roof, and quickly ran across the roof,

But then, the silhouette jumps up from the side and lands on the roof, revealing to be White Tiger, as she had a scowl of seriousness in her eyes, as she glares at the fleeing thug.

The thug reaches the end of the roof and jumps across the gap to the next building, and lands on the roof of it, but then White Tiger started sprinting as she leaps the gap to the other building and tackles the thug, the two of them tumbled on the ground, before Tiger pins him to the ground, restrains his arms, as she gave him a scowl of appending wrath.

The thug was scared as he struggled to get free, "Hey, come on, I know my rights!" He told White Tiger,

But Tiger was unfazed by that, as she kept glaring at him, "I don't care, you had a meet with a bounty hunter named Tiger Claw, you sold him off-world equipment, used for hunting, where is he?!" White Tiger yelled, demanding to know where Tiger Claw was.

"I-I-I don't know, customer confidentiality, he bought the tech from me and we had a brief exchange of the money a few weeks ago, but I don't know where he is or why he wanted that entire hunting tech." The thug explained to White Tiger, looking terrified at her.

"YOU'RE LYING!" White Tiger roared out in fury, as all of a sudden, her yellow eyes turned jade green, as she scowled with rage.

The thug shook his head, in fear, "No, I'm, tellin' the truth, please!" He begged, terrified,

But the sound of his cries were drowned out, by White Tiger's rage, as she lifts up her right hand, and then her claws extent, as she was about to strike and kill him, as her eyes were narrowed, practically as sharp as knives, with her eyes glowing green, while the White Tiger amulet was glowing bright green as well.

Tiger then pulled her right arm back, as she was growling like an animal, ready for the kill, and then, Tiger tosses her claw towards the thug, at full speed,

But then...

 _'STOP!'_ The yell of White Tiger inner voice, screaming inside her head,

This quickly snaps Tiger out of her killer feeling, as she quickly stops her claw, just before it could kill the thug, as he was shivering and crying in terror,

Tiger had a look of shock and horror, as her eyes turn back to yellow, as she quickly gets off the thug, as he immediately gets up and ran for his life, running away from White Tiger.

Tiger sat on the ground, as she held her right wrist in her left hand, as she stared, terrifyingly at her claw, "No... No, no, no, no... Not again, not again..!" She said to herself, scared, as her right hand was shaking, "... Calm down, calm down... Calm down..."

Tiger was breathing slowly to calm herself, as she sees that her claws were retracting, as she kept sitting there, as she lets go of her wrist and hugged herself, as she slowly rocked there, was the rain kept pouring down on her.

She now had a scared look in her eyes.

But unknown to her, on the roof of building next to hers, a huge shadowy figure was staring down at the scared White Tiger, before turning around to walk away.

* * *

The next morning, in the SHED, in the kitchen,

A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Julie and Randy were sitting at the table, with the four of them in their PJs all looking impatient as they waited for their breakfast.

While Metabee was standing on a stand, in front of the oven, was cooking pancakes in the frying pan,

"Hey, Bee, hurry up, will ya! We're starvin' over here!" Randy complained at Metabee, wanting to eat.

Metabee turned around to look at Randy, with a annoyed look in his eyes, "You can't rush the construction of a good pancake, Randy, it takes time, the oven has to be at the right temperature..." He explained,

"Metabee, it's just pancakes, you're not making a rocket." A-Bomb mentions, looking disgruntle.

Then, from out of nowhere, a grappling hook was fired and the hooked end grabs one of Metabee's pancakes and snatches it off the frying pan, which makes Metabee's eyes widen in shock, as he turned around to see where the pancake went.

"Hey!" Metabee yelled in shock,

He sees Kaikaina, as she was nibbling on the edge of the pancake, with a Cat Smile on her face, as her eyes were closed, with her enjoying eating the pancake, as she used one of her blasters to grab the pancake.

Julie looked at the kitty expression Kaikaina, "How is it, Kai?" She asked, wondering what the pancakes tastes like.

Kaikaina opens her eyes and turned her head to look at Julie, as she swallows it, and smiles, "Fluffy, tasty, swimming with macro-nutrients, yeah, this is a good breakfast!" Kaikaina tells them, smiling,

Julie smiled as she turned to look at Metabee, "Where'd you learn to make pancakes like that, Metabee?" She asked,

Metabee looked at Julie, with a proud look in his eyes, "Your Mom gave me the recipe, all I did different was that I took out the fibre she sneaks in." He answers Julie, as he scrapes the pancakes out of the pan and onto plates.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in Ava's bedroom,

Walking up to her window, as the morning Sun was shining in the room, an awoken Ava stands there, facing the window, as she lifts up her left arm and touches her curtains with her hands.

And then, she drags her hand down it, with her fingernails tore the curtains as she dragged it down.

* * *

Back in the kitchen,

A-Bomb, Randy, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee were now all sitting at the table, having breakfast,

But Randy looks up and sees something that really grabs his attention, as his eyes widen in shock,

"Sweet Fourth of July Weenie Roast!" Randy yelled in shock, as A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all turned and saw what Randy was looking at, to their complete shock as well.

As they all saw Ava, in her pajamas, as she had really bad bed-head hair, as she had an uncaring and tried look on her face, as she scratches her messed up hair, as she stared at her bewildered friends, as she just uttered a grunt, as Ava walked to the fridge.

She opens the fridge and takes out the milk carton, and then starts drinking it, chugging down the milk straight from the carton.

Randy, A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie all stares with disbelief, as they watched Ava chug that milk down.

When Ava finishes all the milk, she turned to look at her teammates, with a tried and _'Meh'_ expression on her face, before opening her mouth...

" ** _B-U-U-U-U-R-R-R-R-P-P-P-P!_** " Ava belches like a pro and didn't even excuse herself, as she didn't care.

Randy, A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie's eyes goes White Blank Eyes, looking shocked, as exclamation points appeared on top of each of their heads.

They just witnessed Ava burp like a champ, the chances to seeing something, like a whale jumping through a hoop at Water World is more highly likely, to the chance of Ava belching like that.

Ava looked at her teammates, as she held the empty carton in her left hand, swinging it around a bit. "We're out of milk..." She told them, as she drops the carton, as it hits the floor. "... Well, night..." She told them, as she turned around and walked towards the exit.

Everyone then snapped back into reality, when they saw Ava was about to leave the kitchen and go back to bed.

"Wait, hey, Ava!" Randy said, as he and Julie quickly gets up and ran towards Ava, getting in-front of her, stopping her.

"You just got up, have some breakfast, eat with us!" Julie pleaded, wanting Ava to join them for breakfast.

But Ava stared bored at them, "It's alright, I'll eat later, right now, I'm tired..." Ava told them,

"Well, you're seriously not gonna get ready for school?" A-Bomb asked, having a look of concern of Ava is uncaring of the fact that she's missing school.

"I'll just call in sick, its fine, Rick..." Ava told A-Bomb, as she looked at him with a bored frown on her face.

"Ava... What's going on?" Randy asked Ava, looking confused and wanting some answers,

Ava then turned to look at Randy, "What? I don't know what you're talking about, Cunningham?" She replied, unaware of what he meant.

"THIS! The whole... Sleeping all day and go patrolling out at night without us, you're skipping school and act like that's not a big deal, and you're avoiding us, to the point where we don't even see you!" Metabee tells her, as he jumps up and stands on the table, looking at Ava, with a confused look in his eyes.

As A-Bomb and Kaikaina nodded in agreement,

"Ava, we're all worried about you, what's going on? Tell us, please," Julie begged Ava tell them what going on with her.

Ava looked a bit annoyed by this, "It's nothing, leave it." She told them, as she didn't want to talk about.

A-Bomb stands up, looking concerned, "Ava, don't lie to us, we're your friends and we're worried about you." He mentions,

"I'm fine!" Ava told them, getting more annoyed, and wanting them to stop badgering.

"What, this is these personal _'I don't wanna talk about it'_ things?" Kaikaina asked, as she tilted her head, looking confused.

"No, it's one of these _'Drop it and leave it alone!'_ Things!" Ava told her, getting frustrated and angry.

"Why don't you wanna talk about your problem?" Randy asked, as he knew that Ava had a problem that she was keeping to herself.

"Why do _you_ want to talk about it?!" Ava yelled, getting angry,

"Because we want to help you!" Julie retorted back,

" _WELL, DON'T!_ " Ava roared out, in fury at them, which makes Randy and Julie flinch back from that. "My problems are mine and mine alone to deal with! So, do yourselves a favour and keep out of my business... All of you..." Ava told them, scowling at all of them,

Ava then walked through Julie and Randy, storming out of the kitchen, leaving Randy, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and A-Bomb looking speechless and confused on Ava snapping at them like that.

Yes, it was clear that Ava isn't the warmest of individuals, but still, she would at least mention that there was something bothering her, their Ava's friends... Aren't they...

* * *

Hours later, it was now night,

In the city, on top of a rooftop, White Tiger was running across the roof, until she stopped to take a breath, at the roof's water tower.

Tiger was leaning her right hand on the tower, as she was pacing, as she was running all night, but Tiger was getting angry and frustrated, as her eyes were narrowing, as they turned jade green again.

" ** _RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_** " White Tiger screamed out in blinding rage, as she swings her right claw and slashes the wood of the water tower's stand, out of fury.

White Tiger was now standing there, looking down at the ground, as she was breathing heavily, as her eyes changes back to yellow again.

Tiger had a look of grief in her eyes as she lifted up her right hand and stared at her claws, watching them retract.

"If this really is all you have to show for your heritage, then you're not even worth the effort..." The voice of a dark and deep character was heard,

Which immediately gets White Tiger's attention as the mere sound of that voice sent a cold, cold chill down her spine, as she slowly turned around and sees the person.

Standing on the edge of the roof, hiding in the shadows, before stepping down and out of it, revealing himself,

The being was a muscular humanoid mutant tiger, but with his tail was cut off, he was wearing somewhat of a commando/bounty hunter look, consisting of light blue shirt with sleeves rolled up and brown shirt vest over it, a double chain bullet bandolier with a jetpack, a blue scarf around his neck, a double chain bullet belt around his waist, and brown pants with pouches for his pistols on his thighs and belted bottoms that stop at his ankles.

He was also wearing an eye patch over his left eye and his right ear is slightly damaged.

The mutant tiger was Tiger Claw,

White Tiger's eyes then narrowed to a hate filled scowl, as she readied herself, as her claws sprouts out, at the ready.

"Tiger Claw..." White Tiger said, coldly and filled with venom, as Tiger Claw was slowly walking up towards her.

"How long has it been, Ava, 10 years now?" Tiger Claw asked White Tiger, knowing her identity under her mask.

"48 days and 11 hours... You tend to count every second when you're hunting an feral killer like you..." White Tiger told him, still scowling at him,

"You speak with complete ferocity, but yet you are still a child... Or better yet, a Cub." Tiger Claw tells White Tiger, looking unimpressed by her.

"I didn't train for 10 years to seek your approval; I'm going to finish what I started with your left eye!" White Tiger yelled out,

While Tiger Claw lifted up his left hand and stroked his eye patch, as he glared at her.

Then, White Tiger sprints towards Tiger Claw, at full speed, leaping upward and performing a spinning kick, swinging her right leg, but Tiger Claw quickly lifted his left forearm up, and White Tiger's leg clashes with it, as Tiger Claw blocks her kick. White Tiger drops and quickly crouches down and swings her left leg at Tiger Claw's feet, to swipe the leg, but Tiger Claw quickly lifted up his right leg up, dodging her again. White Tiger then jumps up, doing a spin, as she swung her left claw at him, but Tiger Claw grabs and holds White Tiger's wrist, in his right hand, holding it with an iron grip, and then, he delivers a swift and powerful right kick, hitting White Tiger in the left side of her stomach, sending her flying back a few feet, as she tumbled on the ground, but quickly recovers and gets back up, giving Tiger Claw a vengeful glare.

"10 Clawed: Drill!" White Tiger yelled out, as she leaps out and spins herself like at drill,

Tiger Claw reaches his right paw like hand over to his belt and unsheathing his machete and lifts it up, then, White Tiger's claws clashes with his blade, and the speed that White Tiger was going at, pushes Tiger Claw back a bit, but he kept his ground, as his feet was dragged across the ground, before stopping. Tiger Claw pushes his machete downward, as White Tiger's claws were dragged around the blade, as sparks flew, as White Tiger spun, and then Tiger Claw tosses his left fist at her, but White Tiger quickly places her hands on Tiger Claw's arm in mid-air, spinning herself as she delivers a swift left kick, kicking Tiger Claw across the face.

White Tiger then pushes herself off his arm and lands on the ground, Tiger Claw recovers and then begins to swing his machete at White Tiger, as she quickly parries the blade with her claws, as the two were tossing their attacks at each, with great speed and blocking each other's attack with perfect accuracy, while Tiger Claw was pushing White Tiger back. White Tiger was walking backward, as she was blocking Tiger Claw's attacks, with a look of struggle in her eyes, as she tried to keep up with Tiger Claw's attacks, and then, Tiger Claw pulls his machete and spins around and delivers a right kick, kicking White Tiger in the stomach, sending her back a few feet, keeping her ground, as she feet was dragged across the ground.

White Tiger recovers as she stands up straight, and glares daggers at Tiger Claw,

"Your skills are sharp; you may actually be worth fighting." Tiger Claw told her,

"Thanks, I'm doing all of this just to impress you (!)" White Tiger replied back to him, sarcastically and coldly,

White Tiger then crouches and leaps up, lifting her right leg over her head, and tosses it down, performing an axe-kick, but Tiger Claw leaps backward, and dodges White Tiger's axe-kick, as it smashes into the ground, making a small crater.

White Tiger looks up and sees Tiger Claw, as he was flying upwards with his jetpack on his back, he quickly reaches his left hand to his belt, where he pulls out a blaster from his holster and aimed it at White Tiger, her eyes widen, as she quickly jump out of the way, as Tiger Claw begins to fire at her, White Tiger was performing front flips, dodging Tiger Claw's blaster fire. White Tiger then flips and lands on her feet, and quickly starts running towards the roof doorway, she jumps and lands her feet on the side wall, and then jumps off it, leaping towards Tiger Claw, and tackles him, causing him to fly around, as they kept fighting.

The two of them were struggling, still fighting each other, as they flew out of control, before they flew downward, towards the street, as they fly into and smashes through a neon sign that was on the side of a building.

White Tiger and Tiger Claw both reach and crash into the street, separating from each other and tumbling around, before stopping.

White Tiger was laying on her front, as she slowly pushes herself up, as she looks around to see where Tiger Claw was, but she saw him, laying on his front, as there was a small crowd of bystanders, all of them looking at the downed Tiger Claw, with amazement and confusion.

But White Tiger quickly gets back up on her feet, as she had a look of panic in her eyes. "No, get away from him!" White Tiger yelled out at the people, as she ran towards them,

But then, Tiger Claw quickly gets back on his feet, and grabs a woman in the crowd, holding her by the neck, with his left arm, as he turned them and faced White Tiger, as he also aimed his blaster in his right hand, aiming it at her.

As the rest of the crowd of bystanders all ran away, yelling, the woman that Tiger Claw was holding hostage, had a look of terror and panic, as White Tiger stopped running as she sees this.

"Let her go, this is between you and me, Tiger Claw!" White Tiger told Tiger Claw, demanding that he let the woman go, as she scowls at the mutant tiger.

"So this is where you draw the line, Cub, your determination of killing me is now conflicting with your humanity, you have me at a disadvantage, you can strike me down with any tactic or attack, but in order to get to me, you must block out all of your morality and do whatever it takes to seize your prey." Tiger Claw explains to her, coldly, as he then aimed and pushes the firing end of his blaster against the side of the woman's head.

The woman closes her eyes, as tears of terror rolled down her face. "Please... I have a daughter..!" She begged Tiger Claw to let her live, telling him that she had a young daughter.

"Oh, a daughter, well I truly do hope that you get to see her, but the outcome of your survival, hinges on what action she will take..." Tiger Claw told the woman, as he then turned to face White Tiger again. "... You wouldn't want her daughter to grow up without a mother, do you, White Tiger, losing a parent at a young age can be extremely traumatic for a child, scars them for life... I mean after all, you should know what that's like better than anyone..." Tiger Claw told White Tiger; in a serious scowl on his face, mocking her.

White Tiger then got even angrier after hearing what he said, about her knowing what it's like to be scarred for life. "When I get claws on you, I'm going to end you!" She proclaimed, as her eye colour changes from yellow to green again.

But then, from out of nowhere, a shot was fired and hits Tiger Claw's blaster, knocking it out of his hand, Tiger Claw was caught off-guard, as then a familiar ball was tossed and hit the ground, exploding and making a huge smoke cloud, covering Tiger Claw and the woman in.

In the smoke, Tiger Claw lets go of the woman, as something whooshes and quickly picks up the woman, bridle style, and quickly leaps out of the smoke, as it's reveal to be Ninja, as he lands on the sidewalk, and he puts the woman down, as she stands up, and quickly ran.

"NO!" White Tiger yelled out in shock, as she quickly ran towards the smoke, but as the smoke cleared, Tiger Claw was gone. "NO!" White Tiger roared out in fury,

As she then turned and ran towards a building and jump up, digging her claw into the wall and started to climb up it, quickly reaching the roof.

Then, from behind her, walking up to White Tiger was Kaikaina and Metabee, as she had her helmet on and was holding blaster that was in sniper rifle mode.

Along with them, climbing up the building and reaching the roof, was Ninja and A-Bomb,

And flying in with her jetpack was Julie, as she lands on the roof,

The five of them walked up to White Tiger, while Kaikaina presses the right side of her helmet and it dissolves, revealing her face,

Ninja then steps forward, as he had a cocky and overzealous look in his eyes. "No need to thank us Tiger, saving lives just comes naturally, you're lucky we managed to find you in that hostage-"

But then, with a fast and swift turn of her body, White Tiger delivers a powerful right punch to Ninja's face, knocking him off his feet and to the ground.

A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie all looked surprised at just seeing Tiger punch Ninja with complete and utter fury in her eyes.

Ninja was sitting up, rubbing his chin with a painful expression in his eyes, as he looked up at White Tiger, who stood before him, with a piercing scowl.

" _What_... Are you doing here..?" Tiger told them, in a piercing cold tone of voice, demanding to know why they're here.

"We want out to look for you, hoping to talk to you and see what was wrong." Julie explained to Tiger, looking concerned, while Kaikaina and Metabee were helping Ninja back up on his feet.

White Tiger then grabs the top of her mask with her left and takes it off, giving them a hate filled scowl.

"Who was that tiger guy?" Metabee asked Ava, asking about Tiger Claw,

"His name is Tiger Claw, he's an assassin and bounty hunter, and I've been preparing myself for 10 years for the day that I would find him..." Ava told them, completely dead serious.

"Why, you're just dealin' with, just some tiger dude?" Kaikaina asked Ava, with a look of wonder on her face.

"If this Tiger Claw is angering you this much, than we could help you take him down, Ava," A-Bomb suggested to her, as he looked hopeful.

But Ava gets annoyed and frustrated by that suggestion alone, "No! Tiger Claw is mine to take down, not yours! Stay out of it, all of you!" She yelled at A-Bomb, Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee in anger,

Ninja then steps towards Ava and puts his right hand on her shoulder, "Ava, we're a team, and we're family, we take care of each other." He said to Ava, as he tried to remind her that they her friends and they care and love her like a family.

But Ava had a scowl on her face, as she looked down and sees her hip, as the White Tiger amulet was glowing green, which gives her a fearful look on her face, before she looked back at Ninja, and puts on a serious face, as she quickly smacks Ninja's hand off her shoulder, aggressively, as she moves her face close up to Ninja, making him pull back.

"You're not my family! None of you are! We are teammates and that's it! This is something I have to do, so just stay out of it!" Ava yelled all of them, with fury, as she pulls back and puts her mask back on.

White Tiger then turns around and ran away from them, running towards the edge of the roof, while performing a front-flip and leaping off the building.

Ninja, A-Bomb, Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina all just stood there, with all of them having looks of speechlessness and hurt, as what Tiger said to them really hurt.

"Ouch... Just... Ouch..." Kaikaina said, looking sadden,

White Tiger have said mean things to them for as long as each of them have known her, but that whole _'You're not my family'_ thing, really hurt them where it counts...

Ava always took a mission seriously and would never give up until she took the bad guy down, but never so serious to where she denounces them as her friends and family.

All five of them just stood there, completely silent, deep in thought and processing what Tiger said to them.

But then, Ninja began to walk away, which gets the attention of everyone, as they looked at him.

"Where are you going..?" Metabee asked Ninja,

Ninja stopped walking and turned to look at his teammates, "I was close enough to hear them talk, he said that _'She knows what it's like, being scarred for life...'_ , So that means that this whole thing is personally to Av." Ninja explains to them, had a little bit of understanding in his eyes.

"But Ava told us to butt-out." Julie mentions to Ninja, reminding him that Tiger made it clear that she wanted to do this alone.

A-Bomb steps up, with a serious look on his face, as he looked at his team, "Randy's right, if this thing with Tiger Claw is personally to Ava, then she's going to ignore every piece of sense, her conscious screams at her. She may not want it, but we've gotta help her before she does something she'll regret." He explains to them,

"But if we want to know more about what's going on, then we gotta go see Wildcat." Ninja tells them,

As Wildcat trained and raised White Tiger since she was a child, he must know what's going on with Tiger.

* * *

Now at Downtown Jump City, in Wildcat's Gym,

Tuck and Snake Eyes were in the boxing ring, both wearing boxing gloves, doing some sparring,

While in the kitchen area, Cricket, Skwydd were smiling, entertainingly, as they watch the Enforcers newest members, the twin alien sisters, Nana and Momo Deviluke, as both of them were holding glasses of Wildcat's signature energy shake: A Tiger Tonic.

Both Nana and Momo had a worried and unsure look on their faces, as they stare at their glasses of Tiger Tonics.

"So, these are... Drinkable..?" Momo asked Cricket and Skwydd, cautiously,

"And in some crazy way... Good for you..?" Nana added, as she and her sister never had a drink that had raw eggs, fish and bananas in them.

Cricket and Skwydd couldn't help but chuckle a bit, as Cricket had her arms crossed and Skwydd was holding a glass of Tiger Tonic of his own.

"Don't knock it till ya try it (!)" Cricket told them, with a smile,

Nana and Momo then turned their head to look at each other, with both twins looking hesitant, and then they both pinched their nostrils closed, as they both began to drink down the Tiger Tonic, but just drinking a quarter of it, Nana and Momo quickly stopped drinking and clenches their mouths shut, as they kept the un-chuck that rose up from the extremely strong and terrible taste of the Tiger Tonic made them puff up their cheeks with vomit.

Cricket covers her mouth with her right hand, as she chuckled into it,

"Pff... Amateurs..." Skwydd shrugged them off, as he began to drink the entirety of his Tiger Tonic, not getting disgusted or vomit-y by the drink's terrible taste, as he actually likes the taste of raw eggs, fish and bananas, blended into a shake.

Tuck and Snake Eyes was finished with their sparring and got out of the ring, and walked over to their teammates.

"Whaddaya think S.P.D. and Wildcat are talking about?" Tuck asked Cricket, Skwydd, Nana and Momo.

Cricket shook her head, "I don't know? But when they walked through the door, they looked like someone just died." She mentions,

"Kinda feels that the more interesting stuff always happens to them, no oone ever wants to know what we're up to, I bet a lot of people forgot that we even exist, the time that we are involved in whatever their doing we appear for a minute, only getting a few words in the conversation, and if something big is going on around here, we're not around and only gets mentioned, we can have interesting and engaging adventures too!" Skwydd complained, looking annoyed,

"I think your making to big of a stink about this, Skwydd." Tuck tells him, trying to ease him down.

"Don't think like that, Skwydd, I'm sure that soon, we're gonna having our own solo adventure, really letting us having our moment in the spotlight." Cricket tells Skwydd, with a smile on her face.

But, after spitting out the Tiger Tonic, Nana looked at her teammates with a deadpan expression on her face, "Nah that just sounds like nothing but filler..." Nana mentions,

* * *

In the gym's locker room,

Wildcat leaning his left shoulder on the lockers, as A-Bomb, Randy and Metabee was standing, while Julie and Kaikaina was sitting on the bench.

"Ava's acting... Totally not herself!" Kaikaina tells Wildcat, looking panic-y.

"She's more serious, determined and angry!" Randy mentions, but Metabee and A-Bomb turned to look at Randy, with a look, which he quickly notice and correct it. "... I mean... Angrier, but not angry enough to tell us we're not her family." He finishes.

Julie nodded, "Ava knows that we all care about her like family, and would help her in any way, but she's been acting different all because of this villain called Tiger Claw." She explained to Wildcat, looking worried,

Wildcat's eyes widen after hearing that name, before he closes his eyes and sighed despairingly, as he closes his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his right hand, "I knew this day would come..." He said, with a sound of rue in his voice.

"So, you know who this Tiger guy is, tell us!" Metabee tells Wildcat, wanting to know,

Wildcat was silent was a minute, before he removes his hand and stared at the team of teens, with a look of grief on his face. "You kids heard the story of how Ava became White Tiger..?" He asked them,

"We already know the story, Ted, you trained her and raised since she was a kid, we already know." A-Bomb told Wildcat,

"Then I guess you already know that Ava wasn't the first White Tiger..." Wildcat mentions,

Randy, A-Bomb, Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina all stood up with shock at hearing what Wildcat just said.

"There was a White Tiger before Ava?" Julie asked, surprised that Ava isn't the first one to take up the mantle of the White Tiger.

"I knew Ava's grandpa, who was the first White Tiger, he and I were good friends, practically like brothers, when he died, he passed on the title of White Tiger to his son, Hector Ayala, Ava's father." Wildcat explained to them,

Randy looked amazed, that Ava's grandfather and father were the White Tiger before her. "That's so Bruce! The White Tiger thing is a family business!" Randy said, look impressed that Ava is a successor to her dad and grandpa.

"Why haven't Ava told us about this?" A-Bomb asked Wildcat, curious to know why Ava never talked about her father.

Wildcat crosses his arms as he closes his eyes and shook his head, "She never talks about it with anyone but me." The old hero tells them,

"Why, what happened?" Randy asked,

"Because Ava watched her dad die in-front of her, by Tiger Claw..." Wildcat reveals to them, as he opens his eyes,

Then, after hearing that, Randy, Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina and A-Bomb all looked shocked and looked completely speechless, that Ava watched her dad die, at the hands of Tiger Claw.

Now it finally made sense, this whole thing Ava was dealing with, against Tiger Claw is all about her getting revenge for her father.

"Ava... Watched her dad die..?" Julie said, sounding and looking horrified by this fact.

Wildcat sighed depressingly, "Ava was only six when it happened, it was night, she and her daddy were walking home, but when they were walking through an alley, that's when Tiger Claw ambushed them, apparently some shadowy crime boss hired him to kill Hector and take the White Tiger amulet. Hector fought Tiger Claw with everything he had, but had to keep Ava getting hurt, and it was there that Tiger Claw stabbed Hector through the stomach with his machete. Before Tiger Claw could take the amulet, Ava, outta anger, took his gun and shoots his left eye, causing him to retreat, and as Hector was dying, he gave the amulet to Ava, giving her the mantle of the mask..." Wildcat tells the tale of Hector's death and Ava's origins.

Everyone couldn't even comprehend on all of this, with the understanding of how Ava is who she is, that huge amount of rage and vengeances at such a young age, and for a six year old to go through something like that, and carry that on her shoulders for all those years alone... The pain... The loneliness... And the permanent scars that will last forever... And to think that Ava has been living with that for nearly, her whole life, none of them can even process all of this...

A-Bomb and Metabee had looks of grief, while Julie hugged herself, looking horrified for Ava, as she couldn't imagine going through something, especially at a young age, Kaikaina had a look of complexity, trying to come to grips of Ava past.

And Randy... Now understood why Ava was doing this, how determined she was to get Tiger Claw and the amount of seriousness, and why she didn't want anyone to get in her way.

No-one should deal with something like that... Especially not a child...

Now they get it, take a loved one away from a child, and you truly unleashed something else...

* * *

Meanwhile, now at Jump City Park, near the city zoo,

In the trees, White Tiger was pouching from tree trunk to tree trunk, leaping with precision and grace; she jumps off one trunk and lands on her feet, on the grassy ground.

White Tiger's eyes were still jade green, as the White Tiger amulet was glowing,

White Tiger narrowed her eyes, as she scanned the area, searching for Tiger Claw, but then the sound of something nearby, quickly got her attention, as her guard was up, and she quickly leaps into the treetop, hiding from sight.

Walking in, were Ninja, A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee, as they were all looking around for White Tiger.

"Tiger!" Julie called out for her,

"Tiger!" Metabee called out as well,

"Come on, Av, where are you?" Ninja said, scanning around,

But then, bursting out of the treetop, and lunges at, and tackles Ninja, catching everyone off-guard, as White Tiger pins Ninja to the ground, as her couched down on his chest,

Kaikaina had an awkward look on her face, "Uh... Found her..." She said, putting on an awkward smile, as a sweat drop appears on her head.

White Tiger glared at Ninja, with a piercing cold glare in her eyes, "I told you to stay outta this..!" She said ice cold and with venom in her voice.

"Hey, we were just going for a late night stroll, it's all good...(!)" Ninja joked a bit, as he had a nervous look in his eyes,

"Ava, Wildcat told us about what happen between you and Tiger Claw, and we wanna help." A-Bomb told White Tiger, making her quickly lift up her head to scowl at him.

She then looked back at Ninja, as she leans her head towards him, "I'll say this one more time... Stay... out of my business..!" White Tiger told them, as she then leaps off of Ninja, and sprints away.

Leaving A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Ninja watching in concerned as White Tiger ran.

* * *

Now running to the park's lake, and to the small rowboat dock,

White Tiger was walking down the boardwalk, as she stared at the lake,

But then, Tiger steps on some small device on the one of the boards, the lit up and make a humming noise, which quickly getting her attention, as she quickly jumps out of the way, as the device launches out an energy net, as Tiger narrowly dodges it.

"Tiger!" The sound of Ninja's voices, as she turned and saw the team running down the boardwalk, running pass the energy net, towards White Tiger.

"Get outta here!" White Tiger yelled at them, as she was getting angry at them for not listening to her say to stay out of this, as they reached her.

"Ava, please, we just wanna help you!" Julie said, looking concerned,

"Your teammates' devotion to you is admirable..." The sound of a familiar voice was heard, which quickly gets everyone's attention, as they all turned around and sees Tiger Claw standing before them. "... But they are attempting to interfere with our fight..." He said, beofre turning to face the team, "Leave us; I hold no quarrel with any of you..." Tiger Claw told the team, wanting them to leave him and White Tiger to their fight, as he was glaring at them, darkly.

But Metabee and Kaikaina steps forward, with Kaikaina pressing her device on the back of her right ear helix, and her helmet materializes, as the two of them, aimed their blasters and gauntlet at Tiger Claw.

"White Tiger is our teammate; we don't just ditch our friends!" A-Bomb told Tiger Claw, looking determined, as he, Kaikaina, Ninja, Metabee and Julie weren't going to leave White Tiger.

But White Tiger got angrier with them, as they were interfering with her revenge.

Tiger Claw on the hand, wasn't impressed, "Very well, then you shall all share in her fate." He told them all, coldly,

As, then, he pulls out his blaster from his holster, and quickly shoots a rapid fire at them, as Kaikaina and Metabee quickly ducked, Ninja jumps out of them way, and lands in one of the rowboats that was tied to the boardwalk, as A-Bomb quickly stood in-front of White Tiger and Julie, holding his arms up, as the blaster shots hits him, not hurting at all, due to his indestructible skin.

Then, Kaikaina and Metabee begins to fire their blasters and gauntlet at Tiger Claw, while Ninja stood up on the rowboat,

"Ninja Rings!" Ninja yelled out, as he tosses some Ninja rings at Tiger Claw,

But then, Tiger Claw actives his jetpack, and flies upward, dodging their blaster shots and Ninja Rings, and then, he takes out a detonator and presses it. Then the sound of beeping was heard from underneath the boardwalk, which quickly gets White Tiger, A-Bomb and Julie, attention, as White Tiger, quickly runs forward and jumps off A-Bomb's back, as the bomb underneath the boardwalk detonates, causing the boardwalk to collapse and fall into the lake, with A-bomb and Julie falling in as well.

Kaikaina, Metabee and White Tiger ran off the boardwalk, as Ninja leaps upward and lands on the ground, as they all looked up and sees Tiger Claw, as he flies downward, as he held his blaster in his left hand, and his machete in his right, prepared to attack. Kaikaina and Metabee kept shooting at him, as White Tiger charges towards the approaching Tiger Claw, as she leaps out and Tiger Claw swings his machete, White Tiger's left claw and Tiger Claw's blade clashes with each other, as the two of them were pushing against each other, until Tiger Claw manages to push White Tiger away, as he flies over her and plants his feet on the ground.

Kaikaina charges at Tiger Claw, as she quickly shifted and spun her body around, delivering a swift left kick, kicking Tiger Claw's blaster out of his hand, as she quickly begins to move forward, as she was spinning her body around, swinging both her feet one at a time, as Tiger Claw was backing up, to dodge her swift kicks, but then, he manages to grab Kaikaina's left leg in his right hand, and pulls her off the ground, and Tiger Claw holds her up, as he pulled back his right fist and punches Kaikaina in the face, sending her flying and tumbling on the ground.

Metabee sees this and got angry, as he then charges at Tiger Claw, and then leap up, and then fires his horn missiles at Tiger Claw, as he turned, looked up and saw the missiles coming towards him, he then quickly, slices one of the missiles in half with his machete, destroying it, and then, grabs the second one with his left hand, holding on to it, as the afterburner was still going, and Tiger Claw started turning it, until he lets go, sending it flying towards the still airborne Metabee, as it flies and hits him, exploding on contact, and sends in plummeting into the lake, splashing down in to it.

"Ninja Sprint!" Ninja yelled out, as he charges at Tiger Claw, as he held his Ninja Sword in both hands,

Tiger Claw turned and sees Ninja, and quickly spun around and his machete and Ninja's sword clashes with each other, as the push up against each other, until Ninja pushes Tiger Claw's blade back, and quickly crouches down, and performs a right leg swipe, but when his leg hits Tiger Claw's leg, Ninja didn't have enough strength to swipe Tiger Claw's leg, which lets him have an opening, as he grabs Ninja's scarf and pulls on it, pulling Ninja off the ground, and Tiger Claw then swung him around, over head, before letting go, tossing Ninja.

As Ninja was flying, White Tiger leaps over Ninja and lands safely, as she was sprinting towards Tiger Claw, claws at the ready,

"Yah!" White Tiger yelled out, as she slashes her right claw at Tiger Claw, but he moves backwards, quickly, as he dodged her attack.

White Tiger kept swinging and slashing her claws at Tiger Claw, while also leaping up to deliver a kick, with fury and speed, as he moved backwards, dodging each of her swings.

"You show the same skill, speed and strength your father had, coupled with your own ferocity." Tiger Claw told White Tiger, as he kept moving back, dodging her attacks,

But after White Tiger swings her right claw down, Tiger Claw sees an opening, where he delivers a powerful left punch to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and knocking her off the ground, sending her flying a few feet, before hitting the ground, tumbling over and laying on the ground on her front.

"But aside from that, I'm not impressed..." Tiger Claw told White Tiger, looking dead serious,

White Tiger had a look of struggle in her eyes, as she was trying to push herself back up, as she lifted up her head and looks at Tiger Claw.

"You're just as weak as your father was, but the only difference being that he's determination to keep his wandering daughter away from harm, which was ultimately his greatest downfall, so pathetic..." Tiger Claw said, insulting Hector,

Hearing that made White Tiger even angrier, as her eyes glow green again, as she quickly pushes herself back up on her feet, "Don't talk about my father..!" She told him, as she sharpens her claws to the ready, "... ESPECIALLY NOT IN-FRONT OF _ME!_ "

Tiger Claw then held up his machete and charges towards White Tiger, and swings it at her, while White Tiger ducked, dodging the slash, and he then swings another swings his machete upward, but White Tiger quickly steps backwards, dodging it again, Tiger Claw swings it again and White Tiger leaps backwards, landing her feet on the rail of the boardwalk, before jumping off it again when Tiger Claw swings his machete at her, missing her and the blade goes through the metal bars. White Tiger gets out of the pier, and into the field area of the park, near the trees, she performs a front flip and lands on her feet, as she quickly turned to face Tiger Claw, as she glared daggers at him.

Tiger Claw stared at her, before lifted up his right hand, in it was a remote device, which he then presses it, and then, from around White Tiger, minigun turrets burst out of the ground, surrounding and taking aim at White Tiger.

White Tiger sees the turrets, and quickly leaps upward, as the turrets began to fire at her, White Tiger did a straight, 360 spin, as her body flipped as well, as she manages to narrowly dodge the large barrage of turret fire, while also deflecting the shots with a swing of her claws.

And then, rolling up, was A-Bomb, who was in his ball mode, as he rolled towards the mini turrets and smashes through the turrets, destroying each one by rolling into it.

Running up was Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, coming to help,

But when White Tiger lands safely on the ground, she turned to charge at Tiger Claw, swing her left claw at him, but he steps back, dodging her, as White Tiger then swings her right claw at him, only for him to quickly step back, dodging her again, but then Tiger Claw quickly spins, crouched down and kicks his right leg out, hitting White Tiger square in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

Tiger Claw then leaped up, holding his machete in both hands, over his head, as he was going to impale White Tiger with it, but then...

"Ninja Scarf!" Ninja yelled out, as he tosses his scarf, and it flies and wraps itself around White Tiger's right wrist, and Ninja quickly pulls, immediately drags White Tiger away, as Tiger Claw's blade impales into the ground, missing White Tiger.

White Tiger gets back up, as she was joined by Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina, Ninja and A-Bomb, as they all looked at Tiger Claw, as he pulled his machete out of the ground.

"Your friends' devotion and interference is now beginning to annoy me." Tiger Claw told White Tiger, looking annoyed,

Then, Tiger Claw lifted up his right hand, revealing another detonator switch, and presses it,

Then, from around the team, small parts of the ground began exploding, quickly getting their attention, as the ground they were on, was littered with landmines.

More explosions happens around them, and near them, as they turned and ran, dodging the exploding landmines, while Tiger Claw stood there, watching them run, with a stone cold scowl on his face.

* * *

After getting away from the landmines, the team was now under a bridge, pacing them, and regrouping,

White Tiger crouches down, staring down at the ground,

"You keep pushing us away, Ava, but it won't stop any of us to help you." Julie tells White Tiger, looking concerned,

"You're not just getting more angry and aggressive, your fighting is getting less precise, you're not planning you attacks, and you're just swinging your claws around." Ninja told White Tiger, looking confused,

"And your eyes are looking really _'Dead-evil-ly'_ green." Kaikaina mentions, mentioning about White Tiger's still jade green colored eyes.

Metabee walked around to face White Tiger, "Come on, Av, you at least owe us that much..." Metabee said to her, as he knows that her rage for Tiger Claw was making her angry, but he wanted to know what was making her more beast-like.

White Tiger slowly lifted up her head, to look at Metabee, with un-emotional eyes, as she then looks back down at the ground and began to draw something in the dirt with her right claw.

A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina (Who's helmet de-materialize, revealing her face again), Ninja and Metabee all watches as they see White Tiger draw cope of her White Tiger amulet.

"The White Tiger amulet, a mystical artifact, passed down from my grandfather, able to grant whoever holds it the speed, strength and power of the tiger... But wielding comes with a catch, the power the amulet grants the holder, an unlimited and uncontrollable power that can easily overwhelm them, making them more beast than man..." White Tiger explained to them, gently but also seriously,

White Tiger closes her eyes, "I've kept the animal side of me tamed by being focused and disciplined." She kept explaining to them how she managed to tame the amulet's power.

But Ninja rolled his eyes, as he threw his right hand down, "Aw, come on, an little amulet can't be _sooo_ powerful, it'll make whoever's holding it turn into a tiger if they don't got super serious, hardcore discipline." He mentions, not believing that the amulet will change people into a beast.

But then, White Tiger opens her eyes, and turned her head to glare at Ninja, with an extremely cold look in her eyes.

"When I was nine, the power of the amulet overwhelmed me and I ended up biting off a man's finger..." White Tiger told them, bluntly to illustrate her point of the amulet's untameable power.

As everyone just stood there, all widen eyed and all were completely speechless from hearing that, having no words to reply back to that, has they just stared at White Tiger, being giving the fact that she actually bit off a man's finger.

White Tiger then turned her head to face the ground again, "After that day, I've kept the power under control, but tonight... Tonight for one moment only, I'm going to let the true tiger within me out, as it will give me the added strength to kill Tiger Claw." She told them, as she stands up, as she still looked at the ground.

Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, A-Bomb all just looked at White Tiger, with looks of complete sympathy for her, now real knowing what she been dealing with, what she has been facing all alone for so many years.

Ninja then steps forward, to White Tiger, as he looked concern, "Ava... I... We had no idea..." He said, grief-stricken for her,

"Yeah... Well... Now you know..." White Tiger said, as she slowly turned her head to face them, with a serious but also sadden look in her eyes, "... I'm going to avenge my father, and if any of you could understand why I have to do this; then leave me to face Tiger Claw... Alone..." White Tiger told them,

As she then ran off, to find Tiger Claw, leaving them standing there, watching her run off,

* * *

Now, at the park zoo, White Tiger ran through the entrance, and made it to the center of the empty zoo, the animals in the pens were asleep, and she was cautiously looking around for Tiger Claw.

But, in a bush, the barrel of Tiger Claw's blaster was peaking out, and aimed at White Tiger, then, it started firing rapid fire at her, as White Tiger quickly heard it and jumps out of the way, doing a front flip, and took cover behind some pillars.

"Attack when your opponents not looking, I thought you fought with a bit of honor and fairness!" White Tiger called Tiger Claw, as she pushed her back against a pillar, shielding herself as the blaster shots hits it.

Then White Tiger ran out into the open and charges towards the blaster fire, as she leaps upward and lands behind the bush, but when she turned around to look at the bush and saw that it wasn't Tiger Claw's blaster but a mounted turret.

But then, from up above, Tiger Claw was falling towards White Tiger, holding his machete in his right hand, White Tiger quickly looked up and saw him, and leaps backwards, flipping and landing on her hands, as she pushes herself into the air, as Tiger Claw slashes the turret, causing it to explode, but he ran through the smoke and chases after White Tiger. Tiger Claw lunges his blade at White Tiger, as she quickly side-steps, dodging his blade, and Tiger begins to swing and slash his machete at her, while White Tiger was side-stepping with great speed, dodging every slash.

"Is _this_ really all you have to show for your lineage? Your just as weak as your father, maybe even more so." Tiger Claw told White Tiger, as kept slashing, while she kept dodging.

"E-Yah!" White Tiger yelled out, as she slashes both her claws at him, but Tiger Claw blocks both attacks with the face of his machete. Tiger Claw then swings his machete again, but White Tiger leaps out of the way, as the blade slashes through a pillar, cutting it in half, destroying it.

White Tiger quickly turned and leaped up into the air, "Y-Y-Y-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H!" She yelled out, as she swings her left leg at Tiger Claw, to kick him in the side of his head.

But unfortunately, Tiger Claw catches it in his right hand, and causes White Tiger to widen in shock, as Tiger Claw turns and swings her body around,

"RAAHHAAA!" White Tiger yelled out, as she gets tossed across the air, and slams into an animal enclosures' bars.

Tiger Claw stares down White Tiger, with an unimpressed scowl on his face. "You fight with the fury of vengeance, but so far you've only scratch the surface of what the amulet can do." He told her,

But White Tiger stands back up, as she glares daggers at him, "I know how to use it, just... _FINE!_ Y-A-A-A-A-H-H-H!" She yelled out, as she sprints at Tiger, full speed, with her claws at the ready.

But Tiger Claw stood his ground, as he held his machete behind his back, and when White Tiger reaches him, she slashes her right claw at him, but Tiger Claw quickly moves to the side, dodging her attack, before quickly moving behind her and slashing his machete at her, but he only cuts White Tiger's belt, as the amulet was still attached to it, as it falls off of her waist and hits the ground.

White Tiger then stopped running and turned as her eyes were widen in shock as she saw the White Tiger amulet, just laying there on the ground,

And as she took one step back, the ground on her foot gave, as it's reveal that White Tiger stepped into a pit with spikes at the bottom,

"YYYAAAAH!" White Tiger screamed out, as she plummeted down towards the spikes,

But then...

"NINJA SCARF SAVE!" Ninja yelled out, as his scarf flies down and reaches White Tiger, wrapping itself around her stomach, as it manages to hold and stopping and saving White Tiger from falling on the spikes.

Then White Tiger gets pulled up, out of the pit, pulling on Ninja's scarf was Ninja and Julie, as the two of them, along with A-Bomb, Kaikaina and Metabee were standing on top of a animal cage, as White Tiger gets pulled on to it.

But Tiger Claw didn't pay attention to them, as he only focused on White Tiger's belt with the amulet attached to it, as he crouches down and picks it up in his left hand, as he had a wicked smile on his face. "At last..." He said, as he stared amulet, as he removes it from the belt.

Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina, A-Bomb and Metabee all stared down at Tiger Claw, while White Tiger stood in-front of them,

"I know you told us to stay outta this, Ava, but if you actually thought for a second we were just stand and see you get turned into a _'Kitty-Kebab'_ , then you were sorely mistaken, girl." Ninja told White Tiger,

"Come on, Av; let's teach this cat, some new tricks!" Metabee proclaimed, as he and everyone else readied themselves to fight Tiger Claw.

But White Tiger just stood there, having a look of great saddens and grief, "I can't... He have my amulet, I've lost my powers... And now- (GASP!)" White Tiger's sentence was cut short, as she sees and her eyes widen in shock, as she and the team saw Tiger Claw, as he leaps up and lands on top of the cage with them.

As he now had the White Tiger amulet on his chest, as it was glowing green, giving him all of the power it can, while his right eye was glowing green.

"The true tiger is free..." White Tiger finished as Tiger Claw glares at the team, growling predatorily.

Ninja had a scared look in his eyes, as he looks at the powered-up Tiger Claw, "Uh... Anybody got a big squeezy bottle..?" He asked, nervously and scared of the super-powered, mutant killer tiger.

Then, nearly every animal in zoo started going crazy, roaring, possibly due to Tiger Claw,

"Such power... And for so long, it has been wasted on you, child!" Tiger Claw told White Tiger, as he began to walk towards them,

Then, Julie actives her jet-pack and grabs on to White Tiger's left arm, as she flies off with her, while Ninja leaps off the cage, while Kaikaina and Metabee hops on A-Bomb's back and he super jumps off the cage, as they escape.

Leaving Tiger Claw standing there, but he had a cold smile appear in his face.

* * *

Escaping the zoo, Julie flies White Tiger into the trees, where then land on top of a tree trunk.

As Ninja and A-Bomb climbs up the tree, with Kaikaina and Metabee holding on to A-Bomb's back, and reaches the tree trunk that Julie and White Tiger were standing on.

White Tiger then drops to her knees, as she had a look of despair in her eyes,

"OK, so now we've got a killer, super-power, mutant tiger; bounty hunter is now hunting us like common kittens." Kaikaina mentions, as she and Metabee gets off of A-Bomb's back.

"Come on, Ava, we've gotta stop Tiger Claw before he hurts someone, namely, _us_." Ninja said to White Tiger,

But White Tiger removes her mask, revealing her face of grief and despair. "I can't do anything, without my amulet, I'm powerless..." Ava said, despairingly.

A-Bomb had a look of concern, "Ava, don't worry, we're going to get you amulet back, but you just gotta pull yourself together if we're gonna take down Tiger Claw." He tells her,

But Ava closes her eyes, as she gritted her teeth, as her sadness turned to angry and stands up. "AGAIN WITH THE _WE!_ Get this through all you're thick-skulls! Me, this is _my_ problem, he's _my_ foe and I lost my amulet, ME! Everything is mine to deal with! Not you, not any of you! Alone! No one else!" Ava yelled out at them, in fury,

A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee all stood there, looking surprised at Ava's outburst, but Julie stood there, head down and a shadow covering her eyes.

"I never asked for your help, nor wanted it! I stand alone from any other, only me and-" Ava kept ranting until...

 ** _SMACK!_**

Julie delivers Ava a strong slap across the face, with her right hand, cutting Ava off, and completely shocking everyone that Julie just slapped Ava.

Ava stood there, looking speechless, as a red mark started forming on her left cheek where Julie smacked her, as she turned and looked at Julie, as she had a dead serious look on her face.

"Shut up... And get this through _your_ thick-head..." Julie told Ava, as she glared at her, "... We get it... Right now at this moment, nothing matter more than you avenging your dad, none of us knows what that's like, to lose your loved one to a killer, but we understand that only pushing away the people who look pass all of that and only focus on you and _you_ alone... I don't know how hard it was to go through all of that... But you are just plain stupid if you think you have to go it alone, we're your team, Ava... Your friends... And you said it yourself, _'Standing alone, we're powerless to an unpredictable enemy, but stand tall, united, we're powerful enough to fight...'_ You said that, Ava, and you said it with pride..." Julie told Ava, completely dead serious, telling her off,

A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee all widen Blank White Eyes, as A-Bomb's and Kaikaina's noses disappears, as all of them looked completely shocked and speechlessness on how Julie was talking to Ava.

"... So how about you quit acting like a stubborn, hard-headed idiot, and stop pushing away the people who actually give a _crap_ about you..!" Julie finished, telling Ava all that.

Ava just stood there, staring at Julie, completely unsure on how to reply to that, never even expecting Julie to slap her and tell her off, but Ava knew that even if they would have just accepted it and left, she would have stayed in the shell of isolation she made for herself, she would have regretted it, Julie said all those things because she knew Ava had to hear it, how she was willing to push to show how much she and everyone else cares of Ava...

Ninja steps in, (with his eyes going back to normal) and held up his right hand, revealing to had Ava's White Tiger mask in it, as Ava turned to look at Ninja, as he had a proud look in his eyes. "You were the first one of us to be a hero, Av, you started this team... And none of us would even think about what we'd be like without you, OK..." He said, calming and to the heart.

Ava just stared at Ninja with speechlessness, before she looked at her mask, as she slowly reaches her right hand take it, she then held her mask with both hands, just staring at it, getting deep into through.

Ava then lifted her head up, to look at everyone, A-Bomb crosses his arms, as he smiles at her, Kaikaina closes her eyes, as she tilted her head to the left a bit, as she gave Ava a happy grin, Metabee climbs up on Kaikaina's back, resting his head on her right shoulder, as he lifted up his right arm to give her a thumbs up.

Ava then sees Julie, whose serious look was replaced by a gentle but cocky smile, as she had her arms crosses and nodded at her.

Ava then looked back down at her mask in her hands, as she was now beginning to be overwhelmed with emotions, as her face slowly began to give the expression of happiness, as she puts her hands over her mouth and nose, as she closes and shuts her eyes tight, as she began to cry, with tears now forming and rolling down her face.

Everyone sees, all surprised as they never saw Ava cry, but yet, here she was, silently crying her eyes out, as she was touched and also reminded of how they look pass at all Ava when through and only focus on Ava, and they still care and love her.

Ava was shaking a bit as she breaths through her crying, until she calms down and opens her eyes, seeing her teammates, giving her faces of understanding for her, Ava then calms down a bit, as she removes her hands from her mouth and nose, and then wipes her tears with her right wrist.

After wiping away her tears, she turned her head to look at her teammates... No... Her friends, with a bright but gentle smile on her face, as she then nodded, "Mm... OK..." She said, a little quietly, agreeing to Ninja.

"How touching (!)" The sound of Tiger Claw's voice was heard, quickly getting everyone's attention, as they turned around and all sees Tiger Claw, standing on a different tree trunk, before them.

"The power of the amulet is wasted on you, you spend your life, trying to keep the true beast within dormant, but unlike you, I choose to embrace the beast within." Tiger Claw told Ava, darkly,

Then, the amulet began to glow and shine brightly, and then implanted itself into Tiger Claw's chest, as the power began to take effect on Tiger Claw, and he was changing, he was getting bigger as his fur turns from orange to white, as he then stopped getting bigger, and his jacket rips, due to his new size, and his claws were getting sharper, and he then gets down on all fours, and begins to growl and roar like a true tiger.

Ava looked speechless, as she never truly saw the affect of one who fully embraces the uncontrollably power of the amulet, as she and the team all watched Tiger Claw's transformation into a feral beast.

"What little of man Tiger Claw had, is gone, now he's become the true animal..." Ava said, telling them of what happened to Tiger Claw.

Kaikaina then turned to look at Ava, as she had a curious and calculating look on her face, as she rose up her right eyebrow. "Are you sure, 'cuz I'm pretty sure that the real animal here is _MAN_..." She said, as she widen her eyes, trying to look spooky and serious.

"LOOK OUT!" Ninja yelled out, as he grabs Kaikaina's shoulders, and all of them leaps off the tree trunk, as the feral Tiger Claw lunges out and swung his right arm at the trunk, completely breaking it off in a single blow.

The team lands on the tree trunk next to them,

"Please tell me that someone has an plan..?" A-Bomb asked his team,

Ninja then rose up his right index finger, "I'm still pointing out my big squeezy bottle idea!" Ninja pointed out,

Ava then turned and sees a animal enclosure, just behind them, her face beams up with a smile, as she just had an idea.

Metabee turned and look up, seeing Ava's smile, "That smiling face can only means you've got a plan." He mentions,

Ava looked down and smiled at him, "I got a plan and it's gonna require everyone," Ava told them, as she puts her mask back on,

"And please tell me that it ends with all of us, with our limbs still attached (!)" Ninja joked a bit, as he had a nervous look in his eyes,

Then White Tiger leaps off the tree trunk and back on to the zoo's pavement, with the rest of S.P.D. following her,

Tiger Claw leaps after them and lands on the ground, roaring at the team of teens,

Kaikaina and Metabee started firing their blasters and gauntlet at Tiger Claw, but his skin and fur was too thick, and the shots were hitting him but not hurting him, Tiger Claw growls and then charges at them, at great speed.

"Scatter!" White Tiger yelled out, as the team quickly scatters apart, as Tiger Claw misses them,

Kaikaina then sets her twin blasters to glue shot, and quickly started shooting at Tiger Claw, shooting his feet, sticking them to the ground, Tiger Claw looked at his glue-covered feet and tried to pull them out, then he looks and sees Metabee, as he was charging up to him, ready to deliver a powerful punch, but then, Tiger Claw pulls on his right arm, not breaking it free, but managing to tear a chuck of the stone pavement that his glued arm was under, and then delivers a powerful right swing, smashing Metabee with the rock, sending him flying and crashing into Kaikaina, knocking them both to the ground, as Kaikaina drops her blaster.

Tiger Claw manages to tear the glue off his legs, freeing himself, as he growls,

But then, something pulls on his back legs, causing him to fall and to hit the ground, he replants his hind legs back on the ground and lifts himself up, as he turned and sees Julie, as she was pulling on Tiger Claw's right back leg, before yanking it, and spun her body around, pulling and swing Tiger Claw around, before she lets go, tossing him across the air, before smashing into a bench. Tiger Claw then sees A-Bomb, running up to him, with his fists up, and where he delivers a series of punches, punching Tiger Claw in the face, punching with bother fists, one at a time, but then, when A-Bomb tosses his right fist, Tiger Claw opens his jaws and catches A-Bomb's fist in his mouth.

A-Bomb looks surprised, as Tiger Claw, then pushes his hind legs up, while pulling on A-Bomb's right arm, and then goes down, pushing his hind legs down on A-Bomb's chest and smashes him into the ground, as he releases A-Bomb hand.

Tiger Claw leaps down, snarling at A-Bomb, about to attack.

"Hey!" The yell of White Tiger was heard, as a rock flies in and hits Tiger Claw on the head, as he lifted up his head and turned to the right, seeing White Tiger, standing before him. "You wanna fight like an animal (?) Then try me!" She told Tiger Claw, as she wasn't scared of him.

Tiger Claw growls quietly, as he narrows his right eye at White Tiger, as he then leaps off of A-Bomb and charges towards White Tiger, at full speed, but White Tiger didn't move, she only stood her ground.

Then Tiger Claw reaches her and tosses his right arm out, grabbing White Tiger by the neck and lifting her up, as he stared at her, White Tiger had a look of struggle in her eyes. "You don't deserve this power..!" Tiger Claw told White Tiger,

Then Tiger Claw tosses White Tiger, tossing her and sending her flying into a street light, bending and breaking it, as she falls and hits the ground, laying on her front.

Tiger Claw then stalks towards White Tiger, as he reaches her and sees that she wasn't moving, he lowers his head to sniff her, to see if she's dead,

"Ninja Sword Sneak Attack!" Ninja yelled out, as Tiger Claw quickly turned and looked up, and sees Ninja, as he was spinning his whole body, while swinging his sword, as he falls towards him.

But then, Tiger Claw pouches upward, tackling Ninja and smash him into the ground, as Tiger Claw was pinning his arms down.

"Each of you have held Ava back from embracing the amulet's true power, you made her weak..." Tiger Claw told Ninja, coldly, as he pulls his head back and opens his jaws, as he was about to bite Ninja with those power jaws and sharp teeth.

But then, from out of nowhere, a grappling hook flies in and grabs the White Tiger amulet, and with a strong pull, it gets ripped out of Tiger Claw's chest, completely catching Tiger Claw off-guard, as he sees the amulet get ripped off him.

He quickly turned around and sees, holding the blaster that fired the grappling hook, was White Tiger, as she was playing possum, as she was holding one of Kaikaina's blaster in his right hand, as she reels in the amulet.

"My friends doesn't make me weak, they remind me of who I am..." White Tiger told Tiger Claw, as she coldly glared at him, as she pulls the amulet out of the grappling hook, and then tosses the blaster aside. "... And everything I care about!"

Ninja quickly pulls both his legs to his chest, where he delivers a double, upward kicking, hitting Tiger Claw in the face, and knocking him off him, as Ninja rolls away from him.

Then, Tiger Claw quickly began to change back to normal, as grows back to normal size, his fur turns orange again, as he looked shocked, before looking back at White Tiger.

White Tiger held her amulet in her right hand, as she closes her eyes, and was in a deep trance of thought, "I was giving the title of the White Tiger by my father, and giving the power of the amulet by him, and I am strong enough, because I AM THE **_WHITE TIGER!_** " White Tiger roars out, so loudly, as she had ponytail blew in the roaring wind.

Then the amulet in her hand began to glow brightly, as White Tiger's eyes change from yellow to green once again, as the faded stripes on her costume became visible, as White Tiger gets into a battle stance.

Ninja, Kaikaina, Julie, A-Bomb and Metabee all sees what's happening, as they never seen White Tiger do anything like this before,

White Tiger glared at Tiger Claw, as she slowly lifted up both her hands,

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome POWER!" White Tiger yelled out, as an energy sphere covered both her hands when she said _'Power'_.

White Tiger then slams both her hands together, as she held the amulet out, as a beam of green energy emits from out of it, as she held it like a sword.

"It's blazing roar tells me to defeat you!" White Tiger yelled out, as she held out the energy sword,

Then she begins to slash the energy sword at Tiger Claw, with fury in her eyes,

"Take this, my love, my anger AND ALL OF MY _SORROW!_ " White Tiger yelled out, with every swing of the sword, as she slashes with great speed and power.

Then White Tiger held up the sword over her head, as the beam expand and got larger.

" ** _SHINING CLAW SWORD!_** " White Tiger roars out, as she swings the sword down, towards Tiger Claw. "GO! _GO!_ **_GO!_** " She yells out, as she strikes down.

Tiger Claw sees the sword coming at him, and he quickly takes out his machete, to block the sword, but when the energy sword hits, on contact, the sword completely shatters the machete's blade to piece, to Tiger Claw shock and horror, as he takes the full strike of the sword.

Tiger Claw is sent flying towards the tiger pen, smashing through the gates and into the pen, and hits the ground, tumbling on it before stopping, as he laid on his front.

Tiger Claw then pushes himself up, as he gets on his knees, as he had a huge slash mark on his shirt, due to the energy sword, and he then looks up, to see White Tiger (With her eyes and strips turning back to normal), Ninja, Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina and A-Bomb standing before the defeat mutant tiger.

"Now who's the Cub (?)" White Tiger told him, as she glares daggers at him,

"How... How did you used the amulet's power in ways, far from my understanding..?" Tiger Claw said quietly, as he looked at White Tiger, with desperate curiosity as he wanted to know how she did that.

White Tiger narrowed her eyes at him, "I always believe that I had to control the power with a strong discipline, but my friends taught me that sometimes, you just gotta let loose." She told him coldly, as she walked up to him, as she then removes her mask, to reveal her face.

Ava then stops near Tiger Claw, as she then quickly lifted up her right arm, and sharpens her claw, as she gave Tiger Claw a dead serious scowl, and then she swings her claw down at him...

But, something grabs on to her right arm, stopping her from finishing Tiger Claw, Ava widen eyed in surprise, as she turned and sees Ninja, as he was holding on to her wrist in his left hand.

"I thought we were passed the whole _'Brooding Maximum'_ thing." Ninja said, as he had a bit of a serious look in his eyes.

Ava got angry at Ninja, "Let go of my arm, Cunningham..!" She told him, demanding,

"Like I said, your friends are the ones who are holding you back..." Tiger Claw said, as he chuckled a bit, darkly,

Ninja then turned to look at Tiger Claw, with an annoyed look in his eyes, "Yo, Captain Kitty-Litter, for some unknown and unexplained reason, I'm trying to save your skin, so do yourself a favour and stick a hairball in it..." Ninja told Tiger Claw, as he then tosses a Glue Ball from his right hand, hitting Tiger Claw in his mouth, sticking it shut.

"Where do we go from here, Ava?" A-Bomb asked, as he looks confused and worried,

Ava glares at him, "I'm going to finish it... Finish him..." She told A-Bomb, saying that she is going to kill Tiger Claw.

Kaikaina had an unsure look on her face, "You sure, 'cuz killin' kinda sounds heavy and violent... And also pretty graphic," She mentions,

"Ava, you actually talking about crossing a line you can never go back from..." Julie tells her, looking concerned,

But Ava closes her eyes, and shut them tight, as she shook her head, "I'm not saying that I'll go off and start killing all of our enemies..." Ava said, as she opens her eyes and turned her head to look at Tiger Claw. "... Just _him_..! Only him... Because... Because he took my dad away from me..." Ava said, as she had a look of anger and saddens on her face.

But then Ava shakes her head, trying to get a grip on herself, "None of you knows what it's like to watch someone you love die in your arms!" She told them,

Ninja stared at her with a look of doubt in his eyes, "You're right, we don't understand it... But we know you, Ava..." He said, sounding calm,

A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee all looked at Ninja, with a look of curiosity to know where Ninja was going with this.

"You're the smartest one outta all of us, the more serious one, taking your responsibilities to a total seriousness... But you are the only one who always punish yourself when you doubt yourself or feel like you failed everyone, well the thing is, you don't have to make yourself feel like you have to hurt yourself to be stronger, you don't have to prove it to anyone, not us and definitely not to him..." Ninja tells Ava, as he turned to look at Tiger Claw,

Ava stared at Ninja with a conflicted look on her face, as she turned to look at Tiger Claw as he was still on his knees, as he rips the glue off his mouth.

"I don't know what it's like to lose a dad the way you did... None of us knows what it's like... But we know that doesn't have to define who you are, I mean, think about all the amazing things you've done, and not one of them was done to spite Tiger Claw, you never saw it but you outgrew him, you've became a great hero by years of training, learning and I respect the juice outta you." Ninja said, having a look of pride in his eyes,

Ava then turned to look at Kaikaina, Julie, A-Bomb and Metabee, as each other them gave her a look of pride, as each of them respected her, with greatest amounts.

Ava then turned to look back at Ninja, with a conflicted and confused expression on her face,

"We all have an animal inside, but it takes a greater power to control it..." Ninja said, as he then let's go of Ava's arm, "... Do what you think is right... And none of us will judge or think less of you after." Ninja told her, letting her choose what to do.

Ava slowly turned to face Tiger Claw, as she then replaced her face with a look of fury and angry, as she quickly grabbed his shirt and pulls him close, holding up her right claw about to strike him.

Tiger Claw stared at her with a cold expression on his face, as Ava scowled at him, while gritting her teeth, but she was in a mental conflict with herself, as she tried to chose what she was going to do, one side of her wanted to kill Tiger Claw and vengeance her father, and forever stapling her as a killer... Or chose to be the hero her father was, and honour his memory by not giving in to her tiger instincts...

Ava's then narrowed her eyes, until shutting them tightly, and sucks her mouth in, as she slowly began developing tears in the corner of her eyes, before opening them, and staring back at Tiger Claw.

Ava raised her right claw back, as it was shaking, but then, she closes her claw, to make a fist, and then, with great and powerful speed, Ava delivers a powerful punch to the face, knocking Tiger Claw to the ground.

Ava was breathing heavily, as she slowly stands up straight and glares daggers at the grounded Tiger Claw,

She then turned around to look at Ninja, A-Bomb, Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina, with somewhat serious look. "I guess you guys... Know me better than I know myself..." Ava told them, calmly, and then began to walk off, leaving Tiger Claw behind her. "Let's call S.H.I.E.L.D. to pick up the trash..(!)" She said, calling Tiger Claw trash.

The rest of the team began to walk off with her, but, unknown, Tiger Claw narrows his eyes at Ava, and slowly reaches his right hand to his blaster holster, and then had a wicked smile on his face.

Then Tiger Claw quickly pulls out his blaster and aimed and fired it at Ava, but when the shot was fired, Ava quickly moves to the right at breakneck speed, and then...

 ** _SLASH!_**

" **RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** " Tiger Claw yelled out in pain, as he held his right arm, as there was a lot of it missing,

As A-Bomb, Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all turned and gasped in shock, that Ava just cut off Tiger Claw's right arm,

"Sweet chimichangas!" Kaikaina yelled out, in terror of what just happened,

Tiger Claw held his severed end of what's left of his right arm, while breathing through the pain,

While Ava stood before him, holding up her right claw up, glaring coldly at him, "Never forget, Tiger Claw... I could have gone for your throat..." She told him, coldly, as she was tempted to slit his throat, but she chose to cut his arm off instead.

As she wanted to give him a reminder that she could have killed him, as she and Tiger now knows that she is now capable of kill him.

Ava then turned around walked away, leaving Tiger Claw there, gripping his severed arm.

The team all watched Ava walk away,

* * *

A few hours later, after Tiger Claw was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, now in the city, standing at the edge of a tall building and looking down from it,

White Tiger was leaping her arms on the edge, looking down; as she had a look of sadden in her eyes,

"Hey..." The sound of A-Bomb's voice was heard, getting White Tiger's attention, as she turned around and sees the team, walking towards her.

"Hey..." White Tiger said, awkwardly, as she removes her mask, while Ninja takes off his mask and changes back to Randy,

"You kinda disappeared after Tiger Claw was picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D..." Randy said,

"I just need some time to think..." Ava tells him, looking a bit down,

"How are you feeling..." Julie asked Ava, worried of how she was feeling after what happened,

Ava had a look of confusion and grief, as she just looked at the ground and shook her head, "I... I don't know... I've spent so long; preparing myself for the day I'd find Tiger Claw and kill him... But now... After what happened... I just don't know what to feel..?" She explained, looking up at them,

Metabee walked over to her, looking up at her, "I think your trying to decide if letting Tiger Claw live was a good idea or not," He said, hoping that would help Ava a bit,

"I wanted to make sure that my dad would rest in peace, but I just couldn't bring myself to kill Tiger Claw... Maybe he was right... Maybe I am weak..." Ava said, as she hugged herself, hanging her head down in shame, feeling conflicted on if what Tiger Claw said about her being weak is true.

Randy then walked over to Ava, as he puts his right hand on her shoulder, making her looked up and look at Randy, "Ava, tell us what you admired most about your dad..?" He asked her, as he had a serious look.

Ava looked a bit confused, before she could say anything, "He was... Brave... Always pushed himself beyond his limits to protect people... And smart, how he'd always figure out anyway to deal with a problem... And his strength of will, he always shown me that no matter how many times he gets knocked down, he just gets back up and hits back, harder..." Ava tells them, with a proud smile forming on her face.

"Then all of your dad's best qualities lives on through you, Av." Randy told Ava, as he gave her a proud smile,

Ava looked at Randy, as she gave him a look of appreciation, as that made her feel pride,

"You should never doubt yourself, Ava, your dad would be so proud of the hero you've become." A-Bomb tells her, as Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina nodded in agreement.

Ava looked at her friends, feeling touched by their words, which causes her to feel ashamed.

"Uh... Guys, that whole... _'You're not my family'_ thing I said... I was... just really stupid and angry... I mean... I'm really sorry... I really, really didn't mean anything by it, I just-" Ava kept apologies to them for what she said, getting lost in her words.

But then, Kaikaina stops her as she lifted up her right hand, signally her to stop. "You had us at _'Really stupid'_." She told Ava, with a smile, just having Ava, the smart one call herself really stupid, they immediately accepted her apology

Ava stared at them for a minute, before chuckling a bit, but then she turned her head, and sees Randy, holding both his arms out, ready for a hug.

"What are you doing, Cunningham?" Ava asked, looking confused on why Randy has his arms out.

Randy smiled at her, "This is one of those group hug moments, don't try and deny it, it's going down." Randy said, as he steps in and gives Ava a big hug, "Aw..." He said, as he hugged her,

"OK, that's enough." Ava told Randy calmly,

But then, Metabee jumps up and hugs Ava too, as Julie and Kaikaina both walks up and gives her hugs, while A-Bomb walks in a hugs them all with his huge arms,

Ava had a uncomfortable look on her face, as she wasn't that big on hugs, "OK, that's enough, it's starting to get a little smulchy..." Ava told, as she shook to get free, but look at Randy, Kaikaina, Julie, A-Bomb and Metabee and just sighed, rolling her eyes and smiled, as gave in to the hug, as this was pretty nice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depth of space, Taskmaster's fleet was flying through the stars,

In Taskmaster's head warship, inside a wreckroom,

Todd had his tongue out, as it was holding a TV remote, "Ya'll had the remote last night, it's my turn!" He complained,

But then Harley swings her mallet out and hit Todd in the head, knocking him to the floor, and dropping the remote, as Harley takes it in her right hand,

"Tough toffee, Toad, but I need to watch my game show." Harley told him, as she had a happy smile, as she was about to press a button the remote.

But, Poison Ivy swung her torn whip, as it snatches the remote out of Harley's hand, as she pulls it in.

"Sorry, Harley, but my floral documentary is on tonight, and I just can't miss it." Ivy told them, as she smiled smugly.

But Killer Croc walks up behind her and grabs her, picking her off the floor, "How would like to watch yourself get blasted out of the airlock (!)" Croc threaten her, as he didn't want to watch a documentary, as Ivy look at Croc with annoyance, as she starts swinging her arms around.

But then, Harley and Todd leaps out and tackles Croc, and all four of them engaged in a brawl, as Harley, Ivy, Todd and Croc goes SD, as they fight in a cloud of dust, as they fight over the TV remote,

While, sitting on the couch, Felix and Killer Frost were sitting, with Frost reading a magazine,

Then the door opens, revealing Taskmaster, as he walked into a the wreckroom, and sees SD Todd, Ivy, Croc and Harley fight over the remote,

But then, the fighting stopped, and the four of them goes back to normal, as they sees Taskmaster, standing before them, with them looking shocked and scared.

"So this is how you spend your free time..." Taskmaster said, sounding annoyed and unimpressed,

Then, Harley, Ivy, Todd and Croc quickly gets off each other and stands up straight, standing at attention, in fear of Taskmaster.

Felix stands up and looks at Taskmaster, "Hey, you haven't given any of us new assignments for the past few weeks, don't get so judge-y just because we're bored." Felix told Taskmaster,

Taskmaster then crosses his arms, "Well, your boredom is over, I've now found something all of you to do, and I've also just hired some added help..." He told them, as he turned around to face the door,

The Syndicate all turned and sees who was now entering the room,

And to their shock, they see, entering the room, it was Red X, walking and standing there, facing Taskmaster and the Syndicate,

While there was a second was a young male, wearing a full body jumpsuit, that was black, with a purple lightning bolt going down it, as he was wearing heavy boots, a black belt, and he was wearing a dark purple helmet, that resembled a motorbike helmet, as it cover his whole head, and the glass was black-tinted.

"Meet your new aids... Red X and Black Velocity... My Vanguards..." Taskmaster told them, introducing them,

A new threat was now heading S.P.D.'s way...

(Author's note - Hope everyone had a nice Christmas and New Year, been planning and working on this episode since the day I started this fanfic, wanted it to be a good blend of seriousness, drama, action and character development, I like to say that with is chapter, the characters are now closer as a team, friends and a family, I'll be putting Unity on hold for a while, and focus on Secrets of Terra, and hopefully get the next chapter up some where in February, thanks for being patient. Please favourite, comment and review)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Randy Cunningham/Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Julie Hayward- Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Tiger Claw - TMNT 2012

Wildcat - Batman: The Brave And The Bold

Tuck - Generator Rex

Cricket - Generator Rex

Sqwydd - Generator Rex

Snake Eyes - GI Joes

Nana and Momo Deviluke - To Love Ru


	18. Ep 18 Xs and Os

_In loving memory of my Aunt Muriel, who's memories will always be good memories - 21th March 1931 - 11th February 2018_

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and at the Jump City shipping dock, there was a warehouse,

And inside the warehouse, the large, heavy doors were opened, as it's reveal that the person opening them was Julie, as she opens them all the way, and she and the rest of the team walking into the warehouse.

As they walked through the warehouse, where it was empty, and there was noting but cargo crates, some stacked on top of each other, scanning the area for the first sign of trouble.

Kaikaina had tired and bored expression on her face, as she walked, "Why are we here, again?" Kaikaina asked,

White Tiger turned her head to look at Kaikaina, "We're here because this warehouse is a special S.H.I.E.L.D. holding facility, which is used to store and hold for transport S.H.I.E.L.D. equipment and tech, and someone broke in, but for some reason, whoever broke in, disable the warehouse's surveillance system but not the security system, which active the silent alarm, so we couldn't see who broke in, but we know someone broke in." Tiger explained to Kaikaina, as they kept walking,

Metabee looked up at them, "So, who'd you think broke in? Hun... The Chung Pow Kitties... Spicer... The Syndicate..?" Metabee asked,

But A-Bomb looked down to look at Metabee, as he shook his head, "Nah, whoever did this tripped the alarm on propose, which means they wanted to get someone's attention, namely ours." A-Bomb mentions to him.

But then, as they go around a corner, they looked ahead and saw, going through a opened crate, were two figures, as they turned around and revealed themselves.

As the two of them were Red X and Black Velocity, as they stared down at team S.P.D.

A-Bomb, Metabee, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and especially Ninja, were shocked and surprised at seeing Red X,

Kaikaina quickly moves next to Ninja, as she looked totally confused and shocked, as a question mark and exclamation point appeared over her head. "Red X!? But..? You-ba... Ninja, I thought you were Red X!?" She said to him, as she turned to look at Ninja.

Ninja was just as surprised, seeing his old alter ego of Red X, now being worn by someone else.

But then, this new Red X narrowed his eyes at them, "Not anymore, Cutey..." Red X replied to her, as he lifted up both hands, aiming them at them, and fires two blasts of red energy Xs from the palm of his hands.

The energy Xs files towards them, and hits the ground, before exploding, causing them to quickly jumped out of the way,

When White Tiger lands on the ground, she looks up and saw Red X, in the air and thrusted his right foot out, to deliver a kick, but Tiger quickly reacted and lifted up both her forearms to block his kick, but then, Red X suddenly disappears, and all of a sudden reappears, behind White Tiger, on the ground, crouched down, and before White Tiger could reacted, Red X swings his right leg, swiping her legs, knocking her to the ground.

Julie and Metabee ran over to Black Velocity, where he stood there with his arms crossed, as Metabee aimed his right gauntlet at him,

"And who are you?" Julie asked Black Velocity, as she and Metabee had never seen him before.

"The name's Black Velocity, I'm new around these parts (!)" Black Velocity introduces himself, in a smug tone of voice, as he pointed his right thumb at himself.

"Yeah, well, to me, you're just a new target!" Metabee told him, glaring at the villain, as he fired his gauntlet at him.

But Black Velocity stood his ground, as the shot flies towards him but then, the shot goes through him, as he suddenly disappeared and the shot goes through his after-image.

Metabee and Julie looked surprised and confused, on seeing Black Velocity just disappeared,

"What? Have either of you ever met someone who can do what I do?" Black Velocity said, getting their attention, as they turned around and looked up, seeing Black Velocity sitting on top of a stack of crates.

And then Black Velocity disappears, leaving his after-image, and then reappearing, standing on the ground, as Metabee and Julie kept looking and turning around to try and keep up with him.

Black Velocity then disappears again, leaving another after-image and Julie and Metabee looked around to see where Black Velocity went now, but they couldn't find him.

"Where did he..?" Julie said, looking confused, as she kept looking around.

"Behind you..." Black Velocity's voice said, coming from behind Julie,

Julie then, quickly turned around and tosses her right fist to punch him, but Black Velocity disappears again, and she punches his after-image,

And Julie and Metabee saw Black Velocity, running away, and running at an extremely high speed, leaving a streak behind him, as Black Velocity reaches a wall and jumps on it, planting his feet on it, and ran on the wall, running across it, before jumping off it and ran towards Julie and Metabee, running so fast, he turns to a black and purple streak, reaching and hitting them, knocking them to the ground, as he kept running, before quickly stopping and turning around to look at his grounded foes.

Metabee and Julie were pushing themselves up, as they understood that Black Velocity had the power of super speed.

Meanwhile, Kaikaina was firing her two blasters at Red X, as he was in mid-air, flipping and dodging all of the blaster shots, until her reaches a wall, and plants his feet and jumps off it, and plants both hands on her shoulders and pushing her down, as her eyes goes Blank White Eyes, as he pushes himself off her, but Kaikaina quickly got back up, and looked annoyed, as she quickly turned around and chases after Red X, as he was jumping from stack of crates to another, as Kaikaina were chasing him from ground lever, firing her blasters at him.

Until he jumps off a stack, and turns upside down in mid-air and aimed both his palms at the sides of two stacks of crates that were opposites from each other, and fires a double blast of red energy, and both beams hits the sides, and just bounces off them, and goes downward, and when Kaikaina ran in-between them, the energy beams then moves themselves and hits Kaikaina, while forming an X and electrocutes her.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kaikaina yelled in pain, as she shuts her eyes, until the blast ends and Kaikaina drops to her knees and falls to the ground.

Red X lands on the floor, and looked ahead and saw A-Bomb, charging towards to attack, but then Red X lifted up his right hand and fires an X from his palm, that flies towards A-Bomb, which causes him to stop, as the X stopped in midair, right in-front of him, as A-Bomb didn't know why the X just stopped and didn't hit him.

But then, all four edges of the X quickly extends out and each end, sticks on to four individual crates between A-Bomb, and then, the X then pulled in all four crates, causing them all crates to be pulled and smash into A-Bomb.

Red X stands there, until Ninja leaps in and tackles Red X,

The two of them tumbled on the floor, until Red X plants both feet on Ninja's stomach and pushes him off, as Ninja quickly recovered in midair and lands on his feet, while Red X plants the on the ground, getting back on his feet.

Ninja narrows his eyes at Red X, "Ninja Rings!" Ninja yelled out, as he tosses a Ninja Ring at Red X.

But then, before the Ninja Ring could hit him, Red X suddenly disappeared, vanishing.

Ninja looked confused, as the Red X suit didn't have the feature of teleportation when he wore it,

But then Red X teleports behind Ninja, immediately tossing his right fist, but Ninja quickly moves his head to the left, dodging Red X's fist, and Ninja quickly turned around to face Red X, as he tosses left fist out, but Ninja quickly drops to the ground, planting his back on floor and lifted his legs up, and grabbed Red X's left arm in-between feet, and swings his legs upward, tossing Red X into the air.

As Red X was about to hit the ground, head-first, he teleports again, and then teleports again and was lands on the floor, feet first.

Ninja then runs in and tosses his right fist at him, but Red X quickly shifted his head to the right, dodging his punch, as Ninja then tossed his left fist, but Red X catches it was both hands, as he then uses it to lift himself off the floor and throws Ninja to the ground, as Red X becomes airborne.

Red X then falls towards Ninja, extending his right leg, to deliver a kick to Ninja, but as Ninja was on the ground, on his back, he quickly manages to catch Red X's right foot, stopping the kick, and then used all his strength to toss Red X off of him, as Red X slams against a stack of crates, before Ninja quickly grabbed his face in his left hand, pushing him against a stack the crate, pining him against it.

Ninja had a serious scowl in his eyes, as he glared at Red X, "Who are you, and how did you get the Red X suit?" Ninja told Red X, demanding to know who he is and how he got his Red X suit.

"Let's just say, I'm a more deserving candidate to wear this suit (!) Red X replied back, in a mocking tone of voice, as he then lifted up his right hand and grabbed Ninja's left wrist, as his glove had electricity sparking from it, which electrocutes Ninja.

"Gah!" Ninja yelled out in pain, as his grip on Red X's face loses grip,

As Red X lifted up his left fist and punches Ninja in the face, sending him flying and smashing into some crates,

Red X straightens up, as Black Velocity quickly runs up and stands next to him, as the two of them stared at team S.P.D., as they all helped Ninja.

"I was hoping for a real fight..." Black Velocity said, sounding really disappointed,

Red X turned his head to look at Black Velocity, "Forget it, we've got what we came here for." He told Black Velocity, as he reaches his right hand to his belt and takes out a component.

Black Velocity nodded, as he then speeds off, immediately leaving the warehouse, as Red X turned around and began to run off,

White Tiger and Kaikaina sees this and both of them sprints off after Red X, chasing him,

"You're not getting away!" Tiger told Red X as she and Kaikaina chases him,

But then, Red X quickly turned around and aimed his left palm and fires an X from it, as it flies towards White Tiger and Kaikaina, as it extends and grabs both of them, wrapping itself around them, and tying them up against each other tightly, causing both Tiger and Kaikaina to fall to the floor.

As Red X stopped, turned and looked down at the tied up Tiger and Kaikaina, as the two of them struggled to get free. "Better luck next time, girls." Red X told them, mocking, as he puts the component on his bet, as he then presses the X on the center of his belt.

He was about to teleport away, but then, his belt malfunctions, and he remains there, to his shock, "What? Not now!" Red X said, widen eyed in shock, as he looked at his malfunctioning belt, and he looked up and sees Ninja, sprinting towards Red X, causing him to turn and run.

Red X leaps on top of a stack of crates, that reaches to the warehouse's glass roof and leaps through the open window, and makes it to the roof, where with Ninja, right behind him Red X kept running, as he turned his head to look over his right shoulder and sees, behind him, was Ninja, still chasing him, with a serious look in his eyes.

Red X then looked at his malfunctioning belt and then punches it with his right fist.

"Rah!" Ninja yelled out and he leaps out, to tackle Red X, but unfortunately, he jumps up and dodges Ninja,

In mid-air, Red X turned to look at Ninja, "Later, kid," Red X told him, before teleporting away, escaping.

Ninja stands up, looking up at where Red X teleported away, as the rest of the team made it to the roof.

Then, Julie slides in next to Ninja, as her eyes were Blank White Eyes, and just stared at Ninja, with a look of blankness on her face, before her expression changes into a suspicious look.

As she then started to poke Ninja's right arm, with her right index finger, and repeatedly poking him, making Ninja turn his head to look at Julie, with a confused look in his eyes.

"Ow, hey, Julie..." Ninja said, as Julie kept poking his arm, until Ninja grabbed her hand with his left hand, stopping her from poking him. "... That hurts!" He told her, now looking annoyed.

Julie's eyes then goes back to normal, as she had a bit of disbelief on her face. "Then, you're _really_ Randy, and not some kind of robot or hologram or something..?" Julie asked, looking hopeful.

Ninja then let's go of Julie's hand, as he had a look of annoyance. "No..." He tells her,

Julie hears him say it, but Julie didn't fully believe him, as she raised her right eyebrow and had a suspension look on her face, as Julie turned SD and continue poking Ninja, as multiple SD Julies' began to appear and poked Ninja as well, to a lot of Ninja's annoyance.

"The only person who wore the Red X suit was you, Randy, and this new Red X managed to mimic your movements and skills perfectly when you wore the Red X suit, which he used it as if it was made for him." SD Julie told Ninja, as she and her multiple shelves kept poking him, until Ninja was completely covered with SD Julies' poking.

But then, Ninja immediately blasts all the SD Julies' off him, looking angry and annoyed, as fire appeared behind him. "JULIE, KNOCK IT OFF!" Ninja yelled out, with total annoyance,

As Ninja immediately stands straight, looking annoyed, as all of the SD Julies' falls next to him, stacking on top of each of each other, all of them fuse and morphs together and changes back into normal Julie.

Julie had a glad and happy smile on her face, as she closed her eyes and rose up her right index finger, "Randy isn't a hologram!" She said to everyone, happy that Ninja wasn't a hologram or fake, and that he wasn't that Red X.

But Kaikaina had an unconvinced and suspicious look on her face. "But he could still be a robot..!" She mentions, extremely unconvinced that Ninja was the _real_ Ninja, as she turns to look at an unemotional A-Bomb. "Check 'em for batteries..." Kaikaina told A-Bomb,

As A-Bomb then lifted up his right hand, while snapping on a surgical rubber glove, to prepare to give Ninja a rectal exam to see if he was a robot double. And he pointed his large right finger at Ninja, wanting him to remove his pants, to begin.

But Ninja goes Blank White Eyes, as he looked completely and absolutely terrified; not wanting to get a rectal exam from A-Bomb's _VERY LARGE FINGERS!_

Ninja steps back, holding both his hands up, "Hold it! Hear me out!" He yelled, begging them to stop and let him talk, "That Red X wasn't me, I promise!" Ninja said, with completely honest and scared look in his eyes.

Ninja then sighed, as he closed his eyes, as he then opens them again, and had a serious look. "... Putting on the Red X suit was a mistake..." He told them, as he turned around and walked away.

Leaving White Tiger, A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee standing there, watching him leave,

* * *

Some time passed, and in the depths of space, Taskmaster fleet was flying across space, and in the main flagship,

Walking down the hallway, towards the bridge, were Red X and Black Velocity, as the Vanguards walked towards the doors, as they opened automatically, and they walked through, entering the bridge, where they see Taskmaster, as he was standing on a platform, with his back was facing them, as he was staring at the observation window, looking at the void of space.

While there were some operators working on the controls for the ship,

As Taskmaster turned around and sees Red X and Black Velocity, as Mistral, Giganta and Nico Robin walks in and stood aside from Taskmaster, as they watched Red X and Black Velocity walking towards Taskmaster.

"I sense that you've returned with the device, without dealing with any complications..." Taskmaster said to Red X and Black Velocity, as he turned his head to the right a bit to acknowledge them.

"If you call that little slap fight S.P.D. gave us a complication (?)" Black Velocity said, as he mentions the fight they had with team S.P.D. was boring to him.

Red X then walks towards Taskmaster, as he turned around to face him, as Red X reaches his right hand to his belt and takes out the device and holds it up, and Taskmaster takes it.

"Excellent, you both have done an exceptional job," Taskmaster told Red X and Black Velocity, as he gives the device to Giganta. "Take this to the main science bay." He gave Giganta an order.

As Giganta takes it, and nodded at him, "Yes, Taskmaster," She replies, with a smile, as she turned and walked out of the room.

Taskmaster then turned to look at the Vanguards, as the main doors opens, and walking into the bridge, were the Syndicate, as the team of evil teens and sees Red X and Black Velocity.

"Oh, look who's here, Taskmaster's pack of show dogs (!)" Black Velocity joked, insulting them, as he crosses his arms.

Killer Frost steps forward, as she was angered by that comment, as she raised up her right fist up at Black Velocity, "Get stuffed, Helmet-Head! Unless you wanna know what full-body frostbite feels like..!" Frost threatens Black Velocity, as some cold mist emanates from her fist.

"We were the big bads before either of you two mooks, were stretching on your spandex!" Harley Quinn told them, steps in behind Frost, pointing her left index finger over her shoulder.

But Red X crosses his arms, as he chuckled, "Please, both of us have been trained by Taskmaster himself, trained to be much more component source of skill and potential that matches with his level, unlike any of you (!)" Red X mocked them,

As Killer Croc, Harley, Frost and Toad got angry at Red X and Black Velocity and their mocking,

"Why you..!" Croc said, gritting his razor sharp teeth, and was about to jump and attack them,

But then, a powerful blaster shot was fired and hits the floor between Croc and the Vanguards, immediately stopping Croc from moving.

As he and the rest of the Syndicate all turned to where the shot was fired, and they see Taskmaster, holding his blaster in his right hand, as he was aiming it in the direction where the shot was fired, as the end of it was smoking.

"Enough!" Taskmaster yelled out, ordering them to stop bickering. "Red X and Black Velocity are speaking the true, they managed to complete their mission, while managing to handle team S.P.D., while you six haven't been able to fully succeed your giving missions, or even been able to destroy them!" Taskmaster told Felix, Croc, Harley, Poison Ivy, Frost and Toad, in complete seriousness of the Syndicate's less than successful progress.

Mistral then walks up to Taskmaster's stand, walking up behind him, as she puts her arms over his shoulders, resting on them, as she moves her right hand and begins to rub her palm on Taskmaster's helmet cheek.

"I believe what Taskmaster is saying is that the moment he brought all of you together and created the Syndicate, it was to surpassed and destroy S.P.D., but instead of living up to your purpose, you have been either overpowered, stopped and humiliated by them, and the reason why Red X and Black Velocity is here, is to be more of what you have failed to be." Mistral told the Syndicate, coldly, as she gave them a gentle but devious smile.

"Enough banter, Mistral, take the Vanguards to the examination room for their treatment." Taskmaster ordered Mistral, as he turned his head to the right to look at her.

Mistral smiled with pleasure at her lover, "Yes, Taskmaster." She said to him, as she removes her arms off his shoulders and walked towards the exit, as Black Velocity and Red X followed her.

But before he left the bridge, Red X stopped and turned around to look at Taskmaster, before turned back to follow them, exiting the bridge.

Robin notices Red X, and had some what; suspicious look on her face, on what that look was about from Red X.

Poison Ivy and Harley were looking at the door Red X and Black Velocity exited through, while Ivy leans in next to Harley.

"I know we suppose to hate them, but this new Red X is just scrump-diddlylicious!" Ivy told Harley, with a flirty smile began to curve on her mouth, as she was feeling an attraction to the new Red X.

Taskmaster then turned to look at the Syndiate, "Now then, I have a mission for you six," Taskmaster told them, as Felix, Croc, Harley, Ivy, Toad and Frost all looked at Taskmaster.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Triskelion Island, inside the main building,

In the debriefing room, S.P.D., along with Jaime, Kaede, Flash, Aquagirl and Cyandog, were in the room, with Washington and Centorea.

Julie, Ava, Jaime and Centorea were standing in-front of a large holo-screen on the wall with an image of Red X on it, while A-Bomb, Metabee, Cyandog and Flash were sitting around the large table, as everyone else was standing.

"But who is he..?" Jaime asked, greatly wondering who the identity of the new Red X is, as he turned to look at them, "If Randy is the Ex-Red X then who's this new guy?" He said, looking curious,

But then, a blackboard on wheel glides in and knocks Jaime out of the way, as it's revealed to be Kaikaina pushing it, as she stops it and spins it, before stopping it, and reveals some crudely drawn Ninja drawing,

Kaikaina looked at everyone, with a serious and suspicious expression on her face. "OK, if this Red X isn't Randy evil clone from another dimension, than he's so obviously has to be an evil, cyborg, monkey sent from the future to extracts DNA from Randy!" Kaikaina told them her totally far fetch and moronic theory of Red X's identify.

But Ava, Julie and Centorea all crosses their arms, while giving Kaikaina the coldest, unemotional glares in history, as they did not find that theory at all plausible and found it to be the most idiotic thing they have ever heard.

Ava then walked over to the blackboard, grabbing on to the edges and then pushes it downward causing the board to spin and catches Kaikaina, spinning her along with it, at great speed, as she goes Blank White Eyes.

"Yah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" Kaikaina yelled out, as she spun around, until the blackboard launches Kaikaina into the air and across the room.

And Flash looked up in shock, as he quickly stands up and catches Kaikaina, carrying his girlfriend, bridal style, Flash smiled at Kaikaina, as she puts her arms around her boyfriend's neck, as she smiled lovingly at him.

"A-hem! If we can drop the romance and focus on the matter at hand!" Washington told Kaikaina and Flash, sounding annoyed, as he was looking at him.

Ava narrowed her eyes, as she began to rub her chin with her right hand, "All that we have to go on is that this new Red X could be anyone, anyone who's smart enough to steal the Red X suit from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Maximum Security Vault, and who's stupid enough to put it on for a joyride." Ava tells them, as she turned her head to look at Julie and Centorea.

Aquagirl turned to look at A-Bomb and Metabee, "And what of this new enemy, this... Black Velocity..?" She mentions, adding of their newest enemy, Black Velocity.

And then, T-AI appeared, and looked at the team, _'I've already performed a full search of the S.H.I.E.L.D. criminal database, but found no connections or information of this Black Velocity, no information of his true identity or where he came from.'_ T-AI explained to everyone, as the holographic AI looked curious.

"But all we know is that when a super villain steals some kind of component or machine part, we know that Taskmaster is pulling the strings." A-Bomb told his team, as he had a serious look on his face, as he stood up, knowing that Taskmaster is behind Red X and Black Velocity.

Julie then turned to look at Ava, "And the fact that Taskmaster is going to use those things to build whatever it is he's building, that what really grabs my attention." Julie mentioned, as she looked worried, but also suspicious of Taskmaster's goals and what he's building.

"As if we didn't have already have enough trouble with the Syndicate, but now we've gotta deal with Taskmaster's newest interns (!)" Metabee said, looking annoyed, referring to Red X and Black Velocity.

But Kaede turned to look at him, with a mild expression on her face, "But you gotta admit, their costumes are pretty hardcore lookin'..." Kaede mentions, as the ninja girl shrugged her shoulders, pointing that out.

Jaime stands up, next to her, as he gave her an annoyed look, as his nose was gone. "Complementing bad guys... Really not helping..!" He told her, as her giving complains to Red X and Black Velocity's costumes,

Centorea then turned to look at Randy, as he was up against the wall, leaning his back on it, with his arms crossed, and having a grim frown on his face. "Randy, you were the first one to wear that suit; don't you know how it operates and what its weaknesses are?" Centorea asked him, having a look of hope that Randy would know something about the Red X suit that they can use to defeat Red X.

But Randy shook his head, with a look of regret, "No, when Taskmaster gave me the suit, I didn't look over on how the suit worked or it's weaknesses." Randy said, as he regretted not looking at the Red X suit when he still had it.

"We maybe able to shed some light on the situation," The sound of Dr. Grey's voice was heard in the room, as everyone turned and sees, entering the room was Dr. Grey, with Blukic and Driba on both her shoulders.

Dr Grey walked over to the holo-screen, as Dr. Grey turned to face everyone,

"When we still have the Red X suit in holding, we took the liberty of study the functions of the suit..." Driba tells them,

"... And just found somethin'... Less motivating to share..." Blukic added,

"We found out that all of the suit's functions are completely powered by one chemical substance..." Dr. Grey said, before turning to look at the holo-screen, as the image changes to a molecular structure, that was red and in the shape of an X. "...Xenothium..." She revealed,

Then, Julie gasped in shock, while Metabee and A-Bomb looked horrified,

"No..." Wash said, in horror of this,

But Kaikaina was walking towards the door, as she was SD and had a look of irritation.

"Man! How come very super dangerous and important thing gets said; I'm the only one who doesn't get it!" SD Kaikaina said, annoyed that she know that what their saying is important but she doesn't understand how important.

And then, now SD, Ava was in a white hoop, in some kind of box, looking shocked, "XENOTHIUM!?" She yelled out, in shock and outrage, as SD Ava turned to look at SD Randy, looking annoyed, "THAT SUITS' POWERED BY XENOTHIUM!" SD Ava yelled at him, waving her arms at SD Randy, as an X appears on him.

SD Ava then moves and appears in another hoop, "ANY SMART AND SANE PERSON WITH A THIRD-GRADE EDUCATION WOULD KNOW THAT XENOTHIUM IS THE MOST DANGEROUSLY UNSTABLE CHEMICAL COMPOUND KNOWN TO MAN!" SD Ava yelled out, as another SD Randy appears, as another X appears on him.

SD Ava then moves appears in another hoop. "PLEASE TELL ME THAT TASKMASTER WASN'T CRAZY ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY GO MESSIN' WITH IT!?" SD Ava yelled out, as a line goes through the row of hoops left by SD Ava, as it turned into a game of Tic-Tac-Toe.

Randy then goes back to normal, as he takes a deep breath, as he had a look of dread on his face. "Like I said, putting on that suit was a mistake..." Randy told them, as he turned around and walked out of the room,

While the team watches Randy leaving the room,

Julie turned to look at everyone, "Maybe we should lay off Randy, none of this is his fault, and he's taking this whole _'Red X'_ thing, the hardest." Julie tells them, looking concerned for Randy,

"I think it would be best if all of us go to bed, it's been a long day, and besides it's a school night." Centorea suggested to everyone, with a gentle smile, thinking that a night sleep would be good for the team.

A-Bomb had a look of agreement, as he looked at his team, "She's right guys, we should hit the hay, we'll keep at this tomorrow." He told everyone, dismissing them,

As everyone agreed, as Julie, Ava, Jaime, Kaede, Aquagirl, Flash, Cyandog, Kaikaina, Metabee and A-Bomb left the room, heading to the SHED to go to bed.

As T-AI's hologram disappears,

Leaving Washington, Dr. Grey, Blukic, Driba and Centorea there, Centorea, Dr. Grey, Blukic and Driba was about to leave but Centorea stopped and turned, as she noticed that Washington was still facing the holo-screen, as the image was changed to the item that Red X and Black Velocity stole.

"Wash..?" Centorea said, looking at her partner, looking curious on what he was doing.

Wash was rubbing the chin part of his helmet, as he stared at the item, "If Taskmaster is building something with all this high-grade stuff with his cronies to steal it from us, I've a hunch that there's more to than just stealing stuff from us. Don't forget, Taskmaster was a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent..." Washington told her, as he turned to look at Centorea, as he had a feeling that their more to this than just building some... What purpose was the thing was going to do...

* * *

The next day, in the afternoon, in Jump City High,

Randy was walking down the hallway, walking passed some of the other students, as he had a grim look on his face, as he was gripping on the straps on the backpack, as he couldn't stop thinking about Red X, feeling guilty, as he felt that he should have destroyed the Red X suit when they still had it, and now, there's some manic parading around in it.

"Randy!" The voice of Alice was heard, as Randy stopped and turned around and sees Alice, as she was quickly walking towards him,

"Hey, Alice..." Randy said to her, as he looked depressed, as she reaches him.

Alice sees that Randy was upset, and look concerned, "Randy, are you OK..?" She asked, concerned,

Randy then quickly changes his expression to surprised, "Oh, yeah... Uh, I'm just little... I, uh... didn't get enough sleep last night... I'm just tried, I'll be fine..." Randy tells Alice, lying just to assure her that his fine.

But Alice looked unconvinced as she knew that there was something bothering Randy greatly, "Randy, please don't lie to me, I know when someone is saying that their fine when they're really not. What's wrong, Randy?" She asked him, as she wanted him to talk to her about what was making him upset.

Randy stared at Alice, as he knew he couldn't tell her about Red X, but he thought of a way to say what was brothering him but also evade from saying Red X.

"Uh... Something happen last night... somebody stole something of mine... and a big part of me feels regret..." Randy told Alice, looking depressed again.

Alice looked confused, "I don't understand; why do you feel like that?" She asked him,

Randy just shrugged his shoulders; thinking that he should have destroyed the Red X' suit when he had the chance, and now it'll be used to hurt and endanger the lives of people. "... It was something... dangerous, and the person who stole it... I know he's going to use it to hurt people, and I've been saying to myself that I should have gotten rid of it... And I know that if anyone gets hurt or worse... It's my fault and it's on my head forever..." Randy explained, managing to avoid saying anything more of Red X and everything, but enough to vent off from.

Alice contemplated on this, before gently grabbing on to Randy's backpack strap and pulling him into the empty janitor's closet, and closes the door.

With both her and Randy in the closet, Randy looked confused on what was going on, don't get the wrong idea, Randy had always dreamed of being alone with a girl in a closet, just read his wish list, that sucka is HUGE!

But right now, Randy didn't think of it, as he was just confused on what Alice was doing, as she looked at Randy with a gentle but serious look.

"Randy, I understand that you feel more guilty than upset, and yes, if you had something so dangerous, you should have gotten rid of it, and just having it stolen and it would make you worried of everyone else, and that it would make you feel this way, I understand completely, but feeling guilty for something that was out of your control, is something that you shouldn't feel guilty for, I know that you would never mean to hurt anyone and feeling complete and utterly remorse for the wellbeing of every others is a sign that you are a good person..." Alice explained to Randy, as she gives him a down to earth smile.

Randy stared at Alice, with blankness on his face, as what she just said reached out at him.

"... So give yourself a break, you are a good and honest guy, Randy, I know it..." Alice finished, as she puts her right hand on Randy's shoulder, and smiled at him.

Randy looked at Alice's hand on his shoulder, before turning to look at her, seeing her smile at him, Randy felt a bit more better, having Alice say that he should lose faith in himself and reminds him of his strongest trait, his trait of protecting his fellow man, he felt that he needed to hear that, as Randy began to smile a bit.

Randy sighed with relief as he puts his left hand on top of Alice's right hand on his shoulder, and smiled at her, "Alice, you are the Russell Westbrook of pep talks... Thanks..." He said to her, smiling,

Alice closes her eyes, as she smiled back, and then opens her eyes, and then opens her eyes, and she and Randy gazed into each other's eyes, as both their stared at each other.

But then, the door opens, revealing Julie and Metabee, which immediately snaps Randy and Alice back to reality, as they turned to look at them, as Julie and Metabee looked surprised and confused on what they were seeing.

"What... Is this..?" Metabee said, as he raised up his right eye up, wanting to know what Randy and Alice were doing in a closet together.

Randy and Alice just stared at Julie and Metabee, with both of their eyes going Blank White Eyes, as they noses disappears, as they couldn't manage to say a thing, due to how this looked.

"Uh..." Randy said, until he turns and noticed that his hand was still on top of Alice's hand, which was still on his shoulder, as he quickly it back, while Alice quickly does the same.

Metabee looked confused, but, behind him, the background was dark, while a Julie-shaped silhouette slides in, before a pair of glowing red eyes opens with a look of anger in them, aiming at Randy.

And then, Julie quickly charges in and grabs Randy's shirt and lifted him off the ground, and began to violently shake him around like a ragdoll.

"RANDY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! YOU PERVERTED CADE; I WILL NOT LET YOU SCARE AWAY ALICE BECAUSE OF YOUR LADY-KILLER ATTITUDE! FLIRTING IS TOLERABLE BUT TRAPPING ALICE IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET IS CROSSING THE LINE, YOU PERVY NINJA!" Julie yelled at Randy, as she kept violently shaking him back and forward, with him being up against a wall, and the shaking makes the behind of his head smash against the wall.

Then, Alice slides in, with a nervous smile on her face, as she had her eyes closed and was in the shape of an arch, while waving her hands. "Oh, Julie, it's not what you think, I only took Randy in here only to talk, I just wanted to talk privately because I noticed that he upset, so I just wanted to help him cheer up, that's up." Alice explains, nervously, hoping it would make Julie stop smashing Randy's head against the wall, before he gets a concussion.

But hearing that, Julie's angry, red glowing eyes and sharp teeth quickly changes to a happy and calm expression, as she had a gentle smile and had her eyes closed, as she turned to face Alice, while she was still holding Randy up, as his head was tilted, as his eyes were spiral, with his nose disappears, dizzying from the shaking.

"Oh, is that all..? Then I guess I overreacted a little bit, sorry!" Julie apologized for overreacting, while Alice and Metabee had nervous look on their face, while their eyes were closed, and Alice have an awkward smile.

* * *

Now in one of the empty homerooms, Randy, Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina and A-Bomb were all sat down at separates desks, all facing Ava, who was next to the main board.

"I pulled up some of the security footage from the Maximum Security Vault and saw how the Red X suit got stolen." Ava tells her teammates, as she looked serious, as she presses a button on her watch, and then security footage appeared on the main board and started playing.

The footage had the image of the Security Vault, as there was hundreds of cargo crates filled illegal weapons, tech and items.

Sitting in the center of the vault was a large thin and heavily fortified container, which was the container that was holding the Red X suit.

But then, phasing through the wall, and in a burst of speed, a blur speeds through and in a blink of an eye, the container was opened and the suit inside was gone, along with the blur.

"Is this one of those _'Point the Difference Out'_ games..?" Kaikaina asked, as she had a smile of obliviousness on her face.

Ava had an annoyed look on her face, as her nose disappears, before it reappears as she turned to face the screen, as she was tinkering with her watch, and watches the footage rewinds before stopping to where the blur was on screen, as the image enhances, clearing it up, as the image reveals to be Black Velocity.

"Black Velocity manage to sneak into the Vault, by vibrating his molecules to phase through solid matter, nearly slipping passed the Vault's security without dictation." Ava told them,

"Wait, he vibrated his molecules to run through wall..? That sounds far-fetched." Metabee mentions, as he leans on his chair and crosses his arms, kind of seeing the implausibility of phasing through solid matter.

A-Bomb then leans in to Metabee, holding the back of his left hand at his right cheek, "Just roll with it, Bee, saves everybody from trying to explain it..." A-Bomb whispered to him,

Ava then presses a button on her watch and the image switches off, "A guy with the power of great super speed, only truly shows up that Taskmaster is getting more serious."

"And here I thought a guy who wears a skull-mask, has his own fleet of warships and wants all of our heads on a pike couldn't get more serious..?" Kaikaina mentioned, as she tiled her head to the left, as she looked confused, as a question mark appears over her head.

But Randy stood up, as he had a look of seriousness on his face, as he held up his right arm, curling his hand into a fist, while looking at it. "I don't care if Taskmaster is steppin' up; we'll just step up our game more, cuz' right now, nothing else matter to me than taking Red X down!" Randy said, with fury, determined to take down Red X.

Ava walks over to Randy, as she had her hands up, "Take it down a notch, O' Vengeful One (!) I get that you want to take Red X down before he hurt someone, but wanting to take the fight to them without a plan is just plain stupid." She told Randy, as she had a calming look on her face, as she puts her right hand on Randy's shoulder.

A-Bomb then stands up and looks at Randy, "She's right, Randy, we've gotta be smart about this, as much as I hate to admit it, but even with the six of us, the two of them managed to take each of us down like we were a bunch of amateurs. But we will take Red X and Black Velocity down, but we just gotta be smart about it." A-Bomb explained to Randy, with a reassuring look on his face.

Randy stared blankly at him, before turning to look at Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina and Ava,

But then, Ava's watch immediately started beeping, quickly getting the team's attention, as Ava quickly checks her watch to see what was happening.

Ava checks her watch before looking up at teammates, "We've got trouble." She told them, looking serious.

* * *

At Ticino, Switzerland, around the Contra Dam,

In the forest area around the dam, at a good distance away from it, was team S.P.D., as White Tiger was holding a pair of binoculars, as she was scanning the area.

"What are we lookin' at?" A-Bomb asked Tiger,

"The Syndicate high-jacked the whole Contra Dam, getting rid of all the operators and workers in there," White Tiger tells him, as she lowers the binoculars, as she had a serious look in her eyes.

"What could the Syndicate be doing at a Contra Dam?" Julie asked, looking confused, as she looked down at Metabee, as he looked up at her.

"Giant dam with an insane amount of water, plus gang of evil, insane bad guys that loves chaos equals big watery disasters." Tiger mentioned,

"Alright, game plan, we split up into two teams, me, Julie and Metabee, we'll take the main entrance, while Ninja, Tiger and Kai will sneak in around, find somewhere to sneak in, when we find the Syndicate, first priority is them all of them out and away before their do anything to damage the dam." A-Bomb told his team, giving them their roles.

Metabee, Kaikaina, Julie, White Tiger and Ninja all nodded to their leader, as they all split off into their teams, and went their separate ways.

* * *

Sneaking into the main room, where there was a row of hydropower turbines,

Going around a corner on upper rail, was Ninja, Tiger and Kaikaina, as the three of them was sneaking in, (As Kaikaina had her helmet on)

As they quietly walking, they stopped as they looked down below and saw Harley and Toad walking, unaware of Ninja, Tiger and Kaikaina's presents above them.

White Tiger narrowed her eyes, as she was a bit confused, "Just Harley and Toad on watch duty..? I was expecting-" But then, she was cut off, when two familiar large claw like hands, reached from behind Tiger and Kaikaina, grabbing them and pulling them away from Ninja.

Ninja quickly turned around and sees, Killer Croc, standing before him, as he had his massive arms around Tiger and Kaikaina, holding them back. As then, walking around Croc was Felix, before Ninja turned his head to look over his right shoulder, and sees Killer Frost and Poison Ivy, standing behind him.

Ninja was surrounded, as Felix then lifted up his right fist and aimed it at Ninja, as he fires a blast of energy that hits Ninja, sending him flying off the railing and hitting the ground below, where he lied on the floor.

"Ohhhhh..." Ninja groaned in pain, as he slowly opened his eyes as he sees, now walking around and surrounding him was Felix, Frost, Ivy, Harley, Toad and Croc (As he was still holding White Tiger and Kaikaina)

Felix looked down at Ninja, as he chuckled a bit, "I didn't even need to use a full blast to take you down; you're sturdy as a piece of wet tissue paper (!)" Felix mocked Ninja,

Poison Ivy crosses her arms, as she smiled smugly at Ninja, "Even if Taskmaster's new Vanguards made you look like fools, we'll topple over them once we kill Taskmaster's most hated enemy." Ivy tells him,

Until Ivy then closes her eyes, as her noses disappears and puts her hands together, as some sparkles appeared around her, "And maybe after you and your friends are gone, the new Red X will be interested in asking me out!" Ivy said, extremely happy and in love!

While Tiger, Ninja and Kaikaina looked confused on why Ivy was like this, while Toad, Frost and Croc had looks of annoyance on their faces, as sweat drops appears on their heads,

White Tiger turned to look at Toad, "What's wrong with her?" White Tiger asked him,

Toad turned to look at Tiger, "Greeny's got the hots for that new Red X." He told her, telling them of Poison Ivy's crush on Red X.

Kaikaina tilted her head in confused, while White Tiger had a look of disbelief, "Seriously..." She said,

But then Harley slides in and had loving smile on her face, "Ooooo, I ship them so much!" She said, happy that Ivy has a crush, and roots for her and Red X.

Felix then stomps his right foot down on Ninja's chest, pushing him down to the floor, "I don't like the guy but this new Red X is a much better has shown to be a better candidate for the hardcore simulacrum if the suit." Felix mocked Ninja,

But Ninja looked at Felix, with not an angered look, but an amused look in his eyes, "Y'know something Felix, you're really the talker, you just know how to grab everyone's attention when you talk." Ninja said, actually complementing Felix.

"Heh, heh, heh; flattery will get you nowhere," Felix told Ninja, as he then aimed his right fist at him, as he was charging up for a energy blast.

"But the problem is that you never know when to stop talking, especially when one of you hand to notice that we came here with the whole team." Ninja mentions, in a smug tone of voice.

As then, on the upper railing, A-Bomb, Julie and Metabee ran down it, as they stopped and stared down at the Syndicate, as they all turned around and saw them above them, saw Metabee pointed his right gauntlet at them.

"Drop 'em, or I'll drop you!" Metabee told the Syndicate, threatening them,

Then, Killer Frost quickly swings her right arm, blasting a ice beam from her hand, up at them, but A-Bomb leaps upward, jumping over it and dodging the blast, while Julie and Metabee both ran across the railing, running away from the ice beam, as Julie quickly grabs and picks up Metabee, holding him under her right armpit, as she then jumps off the railing, managing to evade the beam.

A-Bomb then fall towards Felix, where he quickly aimed his right fist at A-Bomb, but before he could fire, A-Bomb tackles him and the two of them tumbles in a brawl,

White Tiger and Kaikaina both turned to look at each other, nodding and then both then lifted up both their right legs up and strikes them down, as the two slams both their heels on Croc's toes.

"GAAH!" Killer Croc yelled out in pain, as he lets go of Tiger and Kaikaina, as the two of them, quickly turned around and both delivers a power punch to the face, with Tiger punching him with her right fist and Kaikaina with her left.

Julie and Metabee charges towards Toad, Harley and Killer Frost, as Toad and Harley charges towards them, as Harley swing her mallet at Metabee, swinging it down at Metabee, as he quickly jumps out of the way, and her mallet smashes it into the ground, Metaee then leaps up and performs a spinning, helicopter kick, but Harley quickly lifts up her mallet and blocks his kick with the mallet's long handle.

Toad was hopping around Julie, as she stood her ground and Toad jumps off the wall and towards her, and his tucked in his legs, and then delivers a double kick at her, but Julie quickly side-steps to the right and dodging his kick, and Julie quickly grabbed Toad's right leg with her left hand and pulls on it and tosses him to the floor, as she lets go of his leg and then Julie pulled her left fist up and tosses it down at him, but then Toad quickly rolled away and Julie fist smashes into the ground.

Toad then quickly gets back on his feet and spits out some slime, as it hits Julie's right fist that was still in the ground, causing it to get stuck in the ground, to her surprise as Julie tried to pull her fist out of the ground, but the slime kept it stuck in the ground.

Metabee was firing a rapid fire from his left gauntlet at Ivy and Frost, as Frost quickly creates an thick ice shield that block all of Metabee's fire, then when Metabee stops firing, Killer Frost then shatters the shield into pieces and then fires all of the ice shards towards him, but Metabee quickly stared running around them, narrowing dodging the shards, as he circled around them and begins shooting his right gauntlet at them, but Killer Frost quickly creates two ice swords and with quick reflexes, Frost deflects all of Metabee's fire.

Killer Frost then charges into to fight Metabee, while Poison Ivy then takes out her thorn whip and was about to fight Metabee with Frost, but before she could run in, an familiar red scarf comes in and ties itself around Ivy's right wrist, and then she gets pulled in, and then gets caught by Ninja, as he held her close to his face, while he was giving her huge flirty eyes.

"S'up baby, free Friday night?" Ninja asked Ivy, hoping she was.

But then Ivy gritted her teeth at him, as she puts her hands on Ninja's chest and shoves him away from her, and now with some distance from each other, Ivy then swings her whip in her right hand, at Ninja, but Ninja quickly jumps and flips and dodges the whip, as it cracks against the floor, Ivy got more annoyed, as she quickly tosses some small seeds and the hits the ground that was around Ninja.

Ninja looked down at the seeds with confusion, before the seeds quickly grew into vines that grabbed Ninja, grabbing all his limbs and lifting him up, off the ground, Ninja had a look of struggle in his eyes, as the vines then begin to pull his limbs in four different directions, Ninja clenched his eyes in pain, as the pulling was getting more and more violent.

Poison Ivy had a dark and amused smile on her face, as she watches her vines slowly try and rip Ninja's limbs apart,

Ninja still had his eyes closed, as he was concentrating, and then... "NINJA RAGE MODE!" Ninja yelled out, as he goes into his Ninja Rage Mode, as the fire and heat he was giving out, immediately incinerated the vines, freeing himself and he then drops down to the floor.

"My babies!" Ivy yells in horror and heartbreak as she watches the charred and burnt remains of their vines falls to the floor, then Ivy's eyes then glowed bright green, gritting her teeth in rage, as she was now angered beyond imagination.

But then, Kaikaina jumps in and in mid-air, she delivers a spin right kick, hitting and knocking Poison Ivy away, as she lands and charges at her, to fight, while Ninja turned and sees A-Bomb and Felix fighting.

Felix tosses a right punch to A-Bomb's face, and then delivers another punch with his other fist, and then another and another, but when he tosses his right fist again, A-Bomb catches it in his left hand and held on to it tightly, as A-Bomb then delivers a powerful right punch to Felix's stomach, knocking his feet off the ground, as A-Bomb lets go of his fist and then quickly delivers a swift left punch to the head, knocking him back a few feet.

Felix then regains his footing; he looked at A-Bomb, as raised up both his fists, as they both started glowing bright red, and then he fires a beam of energy at A-Bomb, but then, Ninja jumps in front of, holding his sword and held it up, as the beams hits the blade of the sword, but the power of it was too much, and causes the sword to get knock out of Ninja's hands, the sword flied through the air, until it hits and jams one of the hydropower turbines, stopping it's movements, as electricity was sparking from it.

White Tiger was still fight Killer Croc, as she jumps and flips over him, as she dodges his right fist, as it smashing into the floor, Tiger then lands behind him and jumps up again, just when Croc turned around, as he sees Tiger, as she quickly performs a mid-air left kick to the face, knocking him away from her.

White Tiger sees Ninja's sword was jamming the turbine, which causes her to widen eyed in shock, "Ninja, get your sword outta that turbine or it'll overload and blow us all to kingdom come!" White Tiger told Ninja, as she sees Croc charging in and swings his right arm, as she quickly flips backward, dodging him.

Ninja turned to sees his sword in the turbine and quickly ran to it, as he grabs the handle with both hands and tries to pull it out as fast as possible,

"Hey, need a hand!" Harley's voice was heard, as Ninja quickly turned and sees, charging towards him, and holding her mallet up, was Harley, as she swings her mallet upward, and hits Ninja under the chin, sending him flying across the room and hitting the wall.

Standing next to the exit was Toad, as Felix was running towards the exit, only to stop to grab Toad by the shirt, "Keep them busy!" Felix ordered Toad, as he shoves him back, and ran through the exit.

A-Bomb sees Felix was escaping, "Everyone, cover me!" He told his team, as he starts running, going after Felix, but stops before going through the exit, "And someone get Ninja's sword out of that turbine!" He mentions, as he kept running,

But then, Ninja sprints towards the exit as well, going after A-Bomb and Felix,

Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina and Tiger sees this, while fighting Frost, Ivy, Harley, Croc and Toad.

"Ninja, where are you going?!" White Tiger yelled out,

* * *

Now outside of the dam, at the bottom base of it, and running out was Felix, as he ran over to a wall corner and crouches down.

Running out of the dam as well, was A-Bomb, as he sees Felix, "Felix!" He yelled out, as he saw the Felix was facing the dam, as he was holding a rocket launcher and aimed it at the wall. "NO!" A-Bomb yelled out, as he quickly charges to stop Felix.

But unfortunately, Felix fires the rocket launcher before A-Bomb could stop him and the missile flies and hits the dam, exploding on contact, and this causes a hold to be created and the water began to shoot out like a geyser.

A-Bomb saw in horror, as he then turned around and sees Felix, who then aimed his rocket launcher at A-Bomb, and before he could fire...

"Ninja Sneak Attack!" Ninja yelled out, which immediately gets Felix's attention, as he turned his head to the right and looked up and sees, Ninja, as he leaps upward and held his sword over his head, as he reaches him and swings it down, slicing Felix's rocket launcher in two.

Felix steps back, and then, charging in was A-Bomb, where he delivers a swift and powerful left punch to Felix's stomach, sending him flying off the railings and down to the water below.

A-Bomb turned to look at Ninja, as he gives him a thumbs up with his right hand, as he smiled, "Great job on the assist." A-Bomb told him,

"It's all about making an entrance." Ninja replied, with a proud look in his eyes.

"I'm gonna back to help the others, see what you can do about fixing the dam." A-Bomb told Ninja, as he now had a serious look on his face, as he turned around and ran back into the dam, to help the rest of the team.

Ninja had a bit of an unsure look in his eyes, "Yeah... OK... Sure..." He said, as he looked up at sees the damaged hole in the dam, Ninja then ran towards the ladder on the wall, and quickly begins to climb it.

But unknown to Ninja, over the railing, with his fingers dug into the wall, was Felix, as his helmet's visor was glowing red.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the turbine room,

Metabee and Kaikaina were shooting their blasters and gauntlet at Killer Croc, as he charges towards them, as the blaster shots were bouncing off his tough skin, then, when he reaches them, he grabs both of their hands and then, with a swing, he tosses Kaikaina and Metabee across the room.

Just when A-Bomb enters the room, he sees Kaikaina and Metabee fly over his head, A-bomb then sees Ninja's sword that was still jammed in the turbine causing the turbine to begin to overload, as a bolt of electricity fires at A-Bomb, as he quickly ducks and dodges the bolt.

* * *

Back outside, Ninja was climbing the ladder that was just next to the hole, as the water kept shooting out.

When Ninja was now halfway there, but then, a familiar left hand grabs Ninja's left ankle, stopping him from climbing,

"Careful, the ladder can be pretty slippery; it would be safe if you had some supervision (!)" Felix told Ninja, as he looked down and sees his enemy.

And then, Felix pulls on Ninja's leg, causing him to lose his grip on the ladder and falls, but he quickly manages to grab on to the ladder again, but he was now underneath Felix, and just when Ninja could manage to get his grip, Felix didn't hesitate to step on Ninja's fingers to make him drop.

"I always thought that you had to be pretty tough if Taskmaster actually wanted to make you his apprentice but now I see that you only act like a big time hero, you're not even worth blastin' to smithereens!" Felix told Ninja, as he kept steps his feet on Ninja's fingers, as he tried to hang on.

"Dude, who says's _'Smithereens'_ anymore?" Ninja said, as he tried to dodging Felix's stepping feet.

Then, Felix lifted up his right foot and then throws it down, but then Ninja quickly grabs onto his ankle and then manages to jumps up and climbs on Felix's back, making him try to shake him off him, he does but Ninja quickly grabs on to the ladder and now the two of them were next to each other.

Ninja narrowed his eyes at Felix, as he lifted up his right fist and throws it, but Felix catches it in his left hand,

"Why are you even trying, you can't beat me, in a few minutes, the nearby town with be a mile underwater, along with the inhabitants!" Felix told Ninja, as he had an iron grip on Ninja's fist.

Ninja struggled to get his fist free, but then he sees the water falling down next to them, and then had an idea, as he looked at Felix, "You're right about one thing, Felix, I can't beat you, only because you're gonna be too busy." Ninja told him, with a calm look in his eyes.

"Ha-ha! I'll be too busy... Doing what?" Felix asked, laughing as he just wanted to know.

"Working on your dive!" Ninja yelled out, as he then, pulled Felix's arm towards him, where he delivers a right knee to the gut.

"GAH!" Felix yelled in pain, as he was caught off guard from that, as Ninja then swings his arm and tosses Felix off the ladder and sends him down to the water. "DAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Felix yelled, as he plummets to the water below, and hits it, making a pretty big splash.

Ninja held on to the ladder, as he had a proud look in his eyes, as he stared at the water that Felix falled in, "Good form, a little shaky on the landing, I guess he'll just have to settle with bronze this year (!)" Ninja joked,

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dam turbine room,

A-Bomb had both hands on the hilt of Ninja's sword, as he was pulling on it, trying to pull it out of the turbine.

But the turbine was still overloading, and the electricity shocks and blasts A-Bomb away, sending flying and smashing into a wall.

Then Julie steps backwards, and turned her head to look at A-Bomb, "Great idea, A-Bomb!" Julie told A-Bomb,

A-Bomb then gets back up on his feet, as he was rubbing the top of his head with his right hand. "Thanks... Wait, what idea?" He asked, he looked at Julie, with confusion on what she meant by that.

Then, Poison Ivy and Toad runs towards Julie, and Ivy swings her whip, while Toad shoots out his tongue, at her, but Julie held up both her hands and catches both Ivy's whip and Toad's tongue and she then spins her body around, pulling on both of them, pulling Ivy and Toad along with them, and Julie then lets go and tosses Ivy and Toad into the overloading turbine, where they both hits it, and gets electrocuted and blasted off and both of them flies into a wall.

Ivy and Toad both sat there, with both of their noses disappearing, as their eyes were now spirals, as they had their mouths opens, as the two of them were dazed from that electric shock.

Then, Killer Frost and Harley charges towards Julie, with Harley hold up her mallet and Frost holding two ice swords in each hand.

But jumps in-front of them was Kaikaina and White Tiger, as Kaikaina grabbed on to the handle of Harley's mallet and then pulled on it, as she drops onto her back, as she rolls and puts both her feet on Harley's stomach, pushing and launching Harley upward, while White Tiger ducks and dodges Killer Frost's right ice sword, before she swings her right leg and swipes Frost's legs, knocking her off her feet, as Tiger then reaches out her left hand and grabs the front of Frost's costume, as Tiger pulls her close, where she delivers a punch to the face, sending her flying.

As Harley and Frost both flies and hits the turbine, and gets electrocuted, before getting blasted away across the room.

And on the rails, Metabee was fighting Killer Croc, as Croc tosses his right fist down at Metabee, who jumps up and dodges the fist, as he smashes into the grated floor, and Metabee lands on the back of his hand and then starts running up it, towards his head, where he jumps up and slams both feet against Croc's face, jumping off it, going over him and landing behind him.

Croc then turned around and Metabee then fires his horn missiles at Croc, and they hits him, exploding on contact and blasting off the railings and flies towards the turbine, where he hits it and gets electrocuted, before blasting off it.

Then, A-Bomb runs in and grabs the sword, and tries to pull it out of the turbine again, pulling as hard as he could, until, finally he pulls the sword out of the turbine, managing to fix it and the electricity to stop.

With the sword out, A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all turned to look at Harley, Toad, Ivy, Croc and Frost, as they were standing by the exit, while Croc looked around the room, as his vision was blurry from being electrocuted.

"You'll never take us live, losers!" Harley told S.P.D., as she and the rest of her teammates ran out of the room.

But team S.P.D. was about to chase after them, but White Tiger had a look of realization, as she turned to look at A-Bomb, "Doesn't that lead too..?" She asked A-Bomb,

While A-Bomb smiled, as he looked at her. "Oh yeah," He said, as he nodded, as he and the rest of the team runs out of the room, chasing after the Syndicate.

* * *

Now making it outside,

Ivy, Frost, Toad and Harley runs out of the dam, only to stop at the guard rails that lead over the edge to the water.

"Where's Felix with the ship!?" Frost yelled out, as she and the rest of them looked around; as Felix was suppose to be here with the ship for their escape.

But running towards them, was Killer Croc, running towards them and wasn't stopping as he couldn't see where he was going, and then, when he reaches them, he knocks him, Harley, Toad, Frost and Ivy over the edge to the water.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The five of them all yelled out, as they fell and splashes down into the water,

Now having their heads over the water, as the current was carrying them away,

Toad looked disgusted at seeing himself wet, "Eww, I touched water!" He said, as he hated getting wet and losing his natural smell.

Ivy and Frost turned to face Toad, with piercing red eyes, as their heads were enlarged and their noses were gone. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" The both of them yelled at Toad, angered by their watery defeat and not wanting to hear Toad whine about getting wet.

As The Syndicate was floating away, Team S.P.D. makes it to the area, and turned around to face the dam.

"Ninja!" Julie yelled out, as she and the team all looked up and sees Ninja, climbing the ladder to the hole in the wall, as the water was still blasting out.

Ninja then lets go of his right hand and reaches it into his belt, as he then takes out some Ninja Glue Balls, and then tosses them into the gushing water, and then all of a sudden, the water immediately stop as it's revealed the Glue Balls were now expanded and covered the hole in the dam, completely covering and plugging up the hole, preventing any more water from coming out.

"Good job, Cunningham; that should hold long enough til' the repair crew gets here." White Tiger told Ninja, as A-Bomb and Kaikaina gives him an thumbs up.

Ninja had a proud look in his eyes, as he bows to them,

* * *

Some time passes, back on Taskmaster's main warship,

Walking down the hallway towards the main bridge, was The Syndicate, who each was completely soaking wet, as they were annoyed or angered on their defeat.

Reaching the bridge, as the main doors opens, and walking towards the main platform, where Taskmaster had his back turned from them, as he was facing the main observation window.

"I see that you've returned after a humiliating defeat..." Taskmaster told The Syndicate, as he turned around and faces the team of evil teens, immediately knowing that they were defeated.

Ivy crossed her arms, as she turned her head away from Taskmaster, "We can neither deny nor confirm the matter." She replied, as she had her eyes shut and had a look of annoyance on her face, as she didn't want to talk about it.

Taskmaster began to walk down the steps, as he kept look at them, "It doesn't matter if you deny it or not, what's important is that you completed the mission." The skull-masked man told them,

"Yo, whaddaya talkin' about, we got our butts handed to us." Toad mentions, looking confused,

"The mission was a fail, we didn't destroy the dam because of S.P.D., Taskmaster." Croc told him, looking ticked off.

Taskmaster reaches the end of the steps and stands before them, as he crosses his arms, "The mission was to take over the dam, but I didn't say to try and destroy it, despite your defeat, the real mission completed." Taskmaster explained to them,

"Huh?" Harley said, confused,

" _Real_ mission behind it..?" Killer Frost said, with a suspicious glare on her face.

"I sent you to the dam to cause as much damage and chaos as possible, as I knew that S.P.D. will have gone and fought you, giving them a good distraction from what I assigned the Vanguards to carry out the real mission." Taskmaster told them, coldly,

"What..?" Felix said, with a rising rage in his voice, at what he was being told.

"You were sent to distract them, keep their attention away from Red X and Black Velocity mission of stealing a prototype particle accelerator from a lab that was stationed in Switzerland." Taskmaster told them,

As a holo-screen appears, with video feedback of one of the warships' cargo hold, as there was a large metal crate, which was being lowered, while there were some Taskbots signaling the lowering of it,

Felix got angrier, as he then violently takes off his helmet, showing his scarred and disfigured face, with rage on his face.

"Is that what we were just a distraction, only something to keep them occupied, as it didn't matter whether or not we beat them, all we did was just to keep the heat off of your new favorite Show dogs, is that what you've demoted us to, the cannon fodder... Expendable goons!" Felix yelled out with rage, gritting his teeth and having anger in his right eye and in eye-lid-less left eye was still bloodshot.

Taskmaster crosses his arms, as he looked at the angered Felix, "Only because Red X and Black Velocity have shown to be more competent to fulfill their missions and proven that they are more valuable assists. So yes, Red X and Black Velocity succeeded their mission and you manage to complete a mission that meets the level of my dependence on each of you... And that goes especially for you, Isaac..." Taskmaster told The Syndicate and Felix, with a calculating and cold tone in his voice.

Felix got angrier, as Harley walks over to him, and puts her right hand on Felix's left shoulder, to comfort her boyfriend, but Felix aggressively shook her hand off him, causing Harley looked shocked and scared.

As Felix turned around and walked out of the room, in a fit of rage, leaving Taskmaster and The Syndicate,

And when he gets out of the bridge, Felix stops and turned his head to look over his right shoulder at the now closed doors, "... Your level of dependence... _I'm_ not expendable, Tasky..." Felix said, silently, with hate on his face for Taskmaster, as he kept walking.

* * *

The next day, in Jump City High,

In the cafeteria, sitting at their table, was A-Bomb, Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina and Ava, but Randy wasn't there.

"OK, we managed to stop Felix and the others from blowing up dam, but we didn't even manage to interrogate them on the identity of Red X and Black Velocity." A-Bomb mentioned, as he looked at his teammates.

"We shouldn't think that yesterday was a fail, we saved a lot of lives, and one day we'll find out who they are." Ava tells A-Bomb, with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello, guys..." The sound of Alice's voice was heard, getting the team's attention, as they turned and sees her, standing before them.

"Hey, Alice, pull up a seat." Metabee greeted her, as Alice pulled up a chair and sat down with them.

"What's up?" Kaikaina asked Alice, with a smile on her face.

"I just wanted to see how Randy was doing, he seemed sad about the thing he was dealing with, and after the talk we had, I just wanted to see how he was doing. I thought he'd be with you..?" Alice explained to them, as she looked around and didn't see Randy.

Julie had a look of worry, "Yeah... Now that you mention it, we haven't seen Randy all morning, you think he's alright?" Julie asked Ava, as she was hoping that Randy's absence isn't due to Red X.

Ava and A-Bomb both looked at each other, as nether of them knew,

But then, walking up to the table, getting the attention of everyone, was Randy, and he looked grim and serious.

Metabee, Kaikaina, Julie, Ava, Alice and A-Bomb all sees this and looked concerned,

"Randy, you OK, buddy?" A-Bomb asked Randy,

But Randy hung his head down, as a shadow hides his eyes, as he looks completely grim. "No... I'm really not, Rick..." He replied, in a tone so cold, it makes Ava look like Julie.

"Randy, what's wrong?" Alice asked him, looking worried for him.

"I'm... distraught..." Randy said, darkly.

Julie then gets out of her chair and walks over to Randy, as she puts her hands on his shoulders, as she looked really worried for Randy. "Randy, tell us what's wrong, I know that we can help." She told Randy, worried that Randy still upset about Red X.

"I'm distraught 'cuz..." Randy said, until he quickly pulls his head up, as his head enlarges, nose disappears and had an overly angry and annoyed look on his face, as tears were steaming out of his eyes. "... I'M SO CHEEZED OFF THAT IVY'S FALLEN FOR HIM!" Randy yelled out, in frustration, holding his fists up, as Julie quickly pulled back her hands.

Everyone's heads' enlarged, as their noses disappears, and their eyes goes Blank White Eyes, with them having surprised and confused looks on their faces, seeing that Randy isn't upset, but anger and annoyed.

Randy's eyes were glowing bright red in rage, as he gritted his teeth in fury. "I WAS WEARING THAT SUIT BEFORE HE WAS, IVY SEEN ME IN THAT SUIT AND YET SHE DOESN'T BAT AN EYE, BUT WHEN THIS NEW GUY SLAPS ON THE SUIT, SHE'S ALL OVER HIM LIKE A FLY TO SUGAR, THAT SO UNFAIR!" Randy yelled out,

Everyone then goes back to normal, as A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Ava quickly puts it together that Randy is angry that Poison Ivy is crushin' on the new Red X and didn't so much as look his way when he wore it.

Of course Randy would get this fiery-mad over a girl, as A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Ava all looked annoyed as Randy made them worry for nothing.

Alice looks confused, but seeing how annoyed and how much he was whining, she knew that he was alright with what he was dealing with, as she couldn't help but laugh a little at Randy's fit, she saw that was in a better state than yesterday and it made her glad.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the void of space, at Taskmaster's fleet, and in the main warship,

Nico Robin was walking down the hall, near the science bay; she almost passes the door to the higher grade room but stop when she's sees something that gets her attention.

Looking through a window in the door, she sees, inside the room, there was a bunch of scientists operating some equipment, while stilling in a chair that was in the center of the room, was Black Velocity, as his wrists were in restraints that was in the arms of the chair, while his ankles were in restraints in the foot of the chair.

He had his helmet off, but was wearing some high-tech helmet, that coved his whole head, covering his eyes, but his mouth and nose, revealing some Caucasian skin, as the helmet was wired and hooked up to some machines.

Mistral was standing before him, observing Black Velocity, as she watches an scientist walked over and puts a mouth guard in Black Velocity's mouth, before she turned to look at a scientist who was standing at the machine that was hooked up to the helmet, as she then nodded to him, the scientist then actives the machine, and powered up the helmet.

Then, Black Velocity, was gritted his teeth, as his body jumped and tensed up, as he was roaring through the mouth guard in pain.

As Robin watches, with confusion of what Mistral was doing to Black Velocity.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Triskelion,

In Washington's quarters, he was on his computer, going through the S.H.I.E.L.D. archives,

He kept typing, until he stops as he finds something that gets his attention, as his screen readied _'Project Next'_

Washington now had an unnerving feeling in his gut of what he might have just stumbled upon...

(Author's notes - This one... Really got away from me... But I was not in the best place to write, so far I've been so busy with family matters and work, I know that I said that I would focus more on Secrets of Terra, but I assure you that the next chapter will be up soon, an I thank you for your patiences and I appreciate it.

Side-note -I would really appreciate some more feedback, comments and reviews, cause I noticed that a lot of you haven't given some of your feedback on the chapters, I'm not telling any of you to just write on the spot, I'm just asking that I would really appreciate the feedback, wither it's positive or negative, when I write a chapter and nobody gives comment or feedback, it makes me feel the chapters I write isn't good enough, and I already have enough self-doubt. So please, give feedback, comment and review, thank you)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes - Batman: The Brave and the Bold

Aquagirl - Young Justice

Kaede Nagase - Negima!?

Flash Thompson/Agent Venom - Ultimate Spider-man

Cyandog - Medabots

Agent Washington - Red Vs. Blue

Centorea - Monster Musume

Alice Gehabich - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Red X - Teen Titans

Black Velocity - OC

Felix - Red Vs. Blue

Harley Quinn - The Batman (2007)

Toad - X-Men: Evolution

Poison Ivy - The Batman (2007)

Killer Frost - Justice League Unlimited

Killer Croc - The Batman (2007)

Taskmaster - Ultimate Spider-man

Nico Robin - One Piece

Mistral - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance

Giganta - Justice League Unlimited


	19. Ep 19 Snow Angel

_Twas the week before Christmas, and inside the SHED, Randy Cunningham had mistletoe taped to his head..._

* * *

At the Triskelion Island, it was the afternoon and it was snowing outside,

Inside the SHED, the entire hanger had a ton of Christmas decorations everywhere, including a big Christmas tree in the living area, with baubles, lights and a topper.

Sitting at the couch, Ava, Kaede, Aquagirl, Julie, Kaikaina and Jaime were sitting down, as the girls were exchanging some early Christmas presents to each other,

While, Metabee, Flash and Cyandog was laying on the floor, with their bellies on some pillows, facing the TV, with Jaime watching as well, as they were watching an old Christmas movie.

In the kitchen, Centorea and Washington were in there, as Centorea was making some Christmas dinner for everyone, as she was wearing an apron over her clothes, as she was cutting up some vegetables, while Wash was at the stove, stirring soup in a pot.

Wash then lifts up the spoon he was stirring with and places the end of it under his helmet, and takes a sip of the soup, but then; only for him to immediately spit it out.

"Phaw, gahh! What is this?" Wash said, in disgust, as he turned to look at Centorea, wanting to know what kind of soup she was making.

Centorea stops cutting up the vegetables and looked at Wash, looking serious and annoyed, as she puts her hands on her hips. "It's something called _'Food'_ , Washington, normal, Christmas food..!" She told him, coldly, as she didn't like it when someone bad-mouths her cooking.

Wash then turned around to look at her, as he had his hands up, "Hey, no insults to your cooking skills, but I think that this needs some more seasoning..." Wash said to Centorea, as he moves over to the table, as there were some seasoning and spices. "... Maybe some cayenne, a little Thai..." Wash suggested adding to the soup, as he reaches his hand over to the seasoning and spices.

But then, Centorea grabs his right wrist in her left hand, and pulled it up, as she had a death grip on it, as she glares at Washington, "If you wish to keep your hand, stay away!" She told him, as she did not want Wash to mix in some random seasoning and spices into her cooking.

Washington then tried to pulls his arm out of Centorea's grip, but her iron grip had a good hold, "Hey, hey, I was just trying to help!" He defended himself, as he only wanted to add something more in the soup.

Centorea glares daggers at him, as her left eye twitched a bit, "The _day_... Where I need _your_ help in the kitchen... Is the _day_ that _I STOP COOKING!_ " Centorea yelled at him, as she releases Wash's wrist, causing him to fall backwards,

As he hits the floor and then hits the beck of his helmet on the stove, causing a pot fill with water to topple over and falls off the stove and hits Wash in the head, as the water splashes on him.

Back in the living area, Julie opens her present and inside was a necklace with a little _'J'_ attached to it, "Aw, it's beautiful... Thank you, Ava." Julie thanked Ava for her present, with a happy smile on her face, as she loved her present.

"You're welcome, Jule." Ava replied back, with a gentle smile, as she then takes a sip of her cup of hot chocolate.

Aquagirl and Kaede then opened their presents, as each of them takes the gift out and Aquagirl got a necklace with an aqua blue stone attracted to it,

While Kaede got a cane of that was bamboo, but Kaede knew better and she grabs on to one end of it with her right hand and pulls it, revealing the end getting pulled and revealing a blade inside the cane, as her present was a Shikomizue (Or as it's also called, the Swordstick), a sword hidden in a cane.

"How pretty..." Aquagirl said, smiling as she admired the necklace.

"And deadly," Kaede added in with a smile, as she sheathing the sword back into the bamboo cane.

"I love it, thank you, Ava." Aquagirl said to Ava,

"Thanks," Kaede said as well,

And then, walking behind the couch, behind Aquagirl and Kaede, as Kaikaina noticed who was behind them and laughed, as Aquagirl and Kaede lifted up their chins, to look up and they then see Randy, as he had mistletoe taped to his forehead.

Randy smiled at the two of them, "How about spreading a little Christmas cheer?" Randy asked them, as he puckers up his lips, hoping to get some mistletoe kisses from Aquagirl and Kaede.

Kaede and Aquagirl couldn't help but laugh, as the two of them quickly got up and ran from Randy, "In your dreams, Randy!" Kaede laughed, as she and Aquagirl ran, as Randy jumps over the couch and ran after them, wanting a kiss.

"Aw, come on, it's tradition, just one little kiss... from each of ya!" Randy complained, laughing as he chases them, really wanting his mistletoe kisses, as Julie, Kaikaina and Ava were laughing at Randy, as he chases them.

Ava then turned her head and looked up and sees, on the upper platform, A-Bomb was over the railing, looking glum, as he turned around and walking into his bedroom and Ava looked confused, as she puts her hot chocolate on the coffee table and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

Upstairs, inside A-Bomb's room, he was sitting on his bed, as he was holding up an old photo in his right hand, as it was a photo of a small 7 year old boy, who was Caucasian, wearing a red-t-shirt, brown cargo shorts and sandals, as he had blue eyes and brown hair.

In the photo was well, was an 6 year old girl, having light gray skin, as wearing a black, strapped dress and sandals, her eyes was light pink, with pupils shaped like a cat's, she also has small, oval shaped, pink cheek blushes, and she had light pink hair, as she had it in downward pigtails.

Also in the photo was a 9 year old boy, with tanned skin, and he was wearing a green tank top, green shorts and sandals, his eyes was blue, and had dark green hair that spikes high above his head.

And behind the three kids, was Dr. Reese, as she was wearing her normal clothes but just didn't have her lab coat on.

A-Bomb just stared at the photo, and having a great feeling of sadness, as he sighed depressively,

"Hey, Rick," The sound of Ava's voice was heard, getting A-Bomb's attention, as he sees Ava, standing at his doorway, holding a wrapped present behind her back.

"Hey..." A-Bomb greeted Ava, with a small smile,

Ava had a bit of an awkward look on her face, as she steps into his room, "It's sure gonna be pretty quiet around here when everyone leaves tomorrow." Ava mentioned, as she was trying to make a conversation.

Everyone on the team was leaving Jump City tomorrow, and going to their hometowns to spend Christmas with their families.

Randy was heading back to Norrisville to see his family, Julie was going to Sydney to spend the holidays with her family, while Kaikaina and Metabee was heading to a place called Blood Gulch to spend Christmas with Kaikaina's older brother.

While Flash and Cyandog were spending Christmas with Flash's family, Jaime was going to see his family, Aquagirl going back to Atlantis and Kaede was heading to Japan and back to Tiger Lily.

Everyone was going home to spend Christmas with their families and loved ones, but the only two who were staying behind was A-Bomb and Ava,

Only because A-Bomb couldn't spend Christmas with his mom, because she's halfway across the galaxy to attend a scientific expedition on a remote planet, so couldn't spend Christmas with her son, no matter how much she wanted to.

While Ava didn't have any relatives to spend Christmas with, but she always spend the Holidays with Wildcat, as he was the closest thing to family Ava had.

A-Bomb chuckled a bit, as he shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah..."

But Ava gave him a hopeful look, "But it won't just be us, y'know, Wash, Centorea, Dr. Grey, Blukic, Driba and T-AI will still be here, and don't forget, on Christmas day, we're gonna head over to Wildcat's gym to have Christmas dinner with him and the Enforcers." Ava told him, assuring that they won't spend Christmas alone.

A-Bomb just stared at her, before turning to look at his photo; Ava notices this and looked at the photo.

"So... is that little kid you?" Ava asked A-Bomb, wondering, knowing with Reese being in the photo; it had to be a photo from A-Bomb's past.

A-Bomb turned to look up at Ava, as he gave her a genuine smile, "Yeah, that's me..." A-Bomb said, as he pointed his right finger at the 6 year old boy; showing that the little boy was him, when he was a child and still human.

"And who are those two?" Ava asked, pointing out the girl and the other boy.

"My brother and sister, haven seen either of them in years..." A-Bomb tells Ava, as he turned to look at his photo and look a little depressed,

Ava noticed that A-Bomb was getting sad, and quickly decided to try and lighten the mood, as she quickly moves the present her had behind her and held it to A-Bomb, making him notice her.

"I, uh, got you a present; I know it's way too early but everyone is exchanging gifts today." Ava tells him, as she was holding up his present.

A-Bomb looked surprised, "Oh, uh... Thanks, Ava..." He said, awkwardly, as he takes the present, as he now had a look of grief, as he felt bad. "I... Uh... I'm sorry but I didn't get you anything yet..." A-Bomb apologizes to Ava, getting upset with himself, feeling extremely selfish that he didn't take the time to get Ava a Christmas present,

But Ava gave him an assuring smile, "Don't worry about it, there's still time left." She told him, as A-Bomb still had time to find and get her a present before Christmas. "Well, come on, open it." Ava told A-Bomb, as she wanted him to open his present.

A-Bomb then opens it and he takes out what was inside, as it was a knitted sweater that Ava made herself.

* * *

Back downstairs, Julie, Kaikaina, Jaime, Flash, Metabee and Cyandog were now sitting at the couch, as they watched and laughed as Randy was still chasing Kaede and Aquagirl, to get his mistletoe kiss.

Randy chases Kaede to the couch, as she turns and sat down next to Jaime, as Randy quickly gets on the couch, as he then puckers up his lips and thrusts his head towards her, but Kaede quickly flips backwards and goes over the head of the couch, and Randy misses her and he ends up kissing Jaime on his right cheek

Then, Randy and Jaime eyes widen in absolute terror, that Randy's lips are kissing Jaime's cheek, and then, the two immediately jumps up, going SD and yelling out in disgust, that Randy just kissed Jaime's cheek and Jaime got kissed by Randy.

"GGAAAAAAHH!" SD Randy and Jaime gagged out in disgust.

* * *

The next day, it was the afternoon, and the snowing had subsided, and outside the SHED, everyone was now leaving,

Everyone was saying their goodbyes, Jaime was giving Julie a hug, Metabee was shaking Cyandog's hand, Aquagirl and Kaede was hugging each other and Kaikaina and Flash were giving each other a long kiss goodbye.

As Julie, Kaikaina, Randy, Kaede and Metabee was taking the Quinjet, while Flash, Cyandog, Aquagirl and Jaime was taking Flash's truck, the Slamma,

And standing at the front of the SHED, was A-Bomb, Ava, Wash and Centorea, as they were waving goodbye to them, as they were waving back.

"Bye/See ya/Have great time/See ya after New Year's!" Everyone said, over each other, saying goodbye to A-Bomb, Ava, Wash and Centorea,

As the Quinjet's cargo door closes and the jet then lifts itself off the ground and then flies upward into the sky, flying away, as Flash then drives the Slamma off and they drove towards the Island's gate exit,

And when everyone was now gone, Wash turned to look at A-Bomb and Ava, "Alrighty, so who's wants to help me with installing some new battle programs in the training room." Wash suggested to them, in a chirpier tone in his voice, as he turned around and walks back into the SHED.

While Centorea followed suit, as A-Bomb turned to look at Ava, as he gave her an awkward smile,

"I'm guess that's Wash's way of having a good, fun Christmas.. (!)" A-Bomb joked, as he and Ava turned around and walked into the SHED.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jump City, in the main park, as snow completely coated the grass and trees,

Sitting on a bench, was a young girl, wearing a black hoodie, with the hood was over her head, while having a scarf over her mouth and nose, hiding her face, as she was wearing grey cargo pants and boots, as she was reading a newspaper, as there was a photo of a flaming building, as the headline read _'Woman claims an Angel saved her from fire'_

Then the girl stands up and walked towards a trashcan, where she throws the newspaper into, as she kept walking, until she stopped at a fountain as she looks at the statue on top of the fountain and sees that it was a statue of an angel.

The girl stared at the angel statue, with a dead serious look in her eyes, but then, she heard the sound of a struggle nearby, as she quickly turned to where the sounds were coming from and ran towards them.

The hooded girl then hides behind a tree, as she looks around it and sees a man getting mugged, as there was a thief fighting over his briefcase, until he pushes the man over and runs off with his briefcase.

The man quickly gets back up and runs after him, "Hey, stop! Get back here, creep!" The man yelled at the thief, as he chases after him.

Watching what happened, the hooded girl quickly looks around, to check if there was any more people, and when she sees that there weren't any people around, she quickly removes her hoodie, and she was wearing a white tank-top, but then, stretching out in her back, were a pair of black, feathery wings.

The black winged-girl then flaps the wings on her back, as great speed, and then flies off the ground and into the air.

The thief was running across the snowy field, while the man was still chasing after him, but when the thief looked over his right shoulder, he sees the man, tripping and falling into the snow.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" The thief laughed, as he ran off,

The man pulls his face out of the snow, as he looks up, and then sees, flying over him was the winged-girl fly over him, continuously flapping her wings, as the man looked completely amazed,

The winged-girl then swoops downward towards the running thief and grabs the shoulders of the thief's jacket with both hands and lifts him off the ground, to his shock.

"Whoa! Wha-what is this!? Put me down!" The thief cried out in terror, as the winged-girl carried him high into the air, while the man watches, with complete stupefied look on his face, seeing girl with angel wings fly over him.

"Hey-hey, n-no no! Don't drop me! Please! This ain't possible!" The thief begged, panicking as the winged-girl carries him towards some set of flagpoles, and then flies near one of them, as she lowers him to the top of it, and hangs him off it by his jacket, leaving him dangling there.

The thief look absolutely terrified, as he looked down and then looked at the winged-girl, "Aw, no, please, please don't leave me up here! Please, I'll go straight, I'll go to church!" He begged to be brought down, as the winged-girl takes the briefcase from the thief and flies off, leaving hanging on the flagpole.

Meanwhile, the man that got mugged was talking to a police officer on a horse,

"… And then carried him off, that way, I-I-I couldn't believe it, I-I-I-I mean wings and everything! Wings I tell ya, like a black-winged angel!" The man told the officer, in complete disbelief and amazement of what he just saw.

But the officer had an unimpressed frown on his face, not believing what he was saying, thinking that the man was talking crazy,

But then, falling to the ground between them, and immediately getting both their attention, as they look down and sees that it was the man's briefcase.

"It's... It's her! I told you, just like I said... a black-winged angel..." The man said to the officer, as he looks up at the sky,

The officer looked up and he was completely speechless at what he saw, "Glory-be would you look at that..." The officer said, completely amazed,

As he and the man looked at the sky, and sees, the winged-girl fly over them, flapping her wings as the sun was shining down, which blocked her face, as she flew away.

* * *

The winged-girl then flies to where she left her hoodie, as she lands and plants her feet on the snowy ground, as she gets on her knees to pick up her hoodie, as she then tucks in her wings as she quickly puts her hoodie back on, before anyone sees her.

But unknown to her, two shadowy figures were hiding behind some trees, watching the girl quickly puts her hoodie on and quickly walking out of the park.

* * *

The next day, the news of the angel stopping the mugging was spreading around the city like a fire.

Inside the house of a normal family, the parents were sitting at the couch with their children, in front of the TV,

On the TV, a news broadcast was on screen, _'In a story with a great Holiday twist, a mugging was apparently thwarted in Jump City park yesterday, eyewitnesses claim a winged-girl flew down from the sky and captured the alleged thief...'_ The newscaster told the audience,

* * *

In a supermarket, in the TV section and playing on a stack of TVs, with a bunch of customers stops and watches the news, where they were interviewing a witness who saw the winged-girl.

 _'Her wings were elegant and she was so beautiful.'_ The witness described the winged-girl's appearance.

* * *

Out in downtown Jump City,

As there was a newspaper stand, where a ton of people were buying newspapers that had news of the winged-girl.

While, some teens were sitting on the short wall, listening to the radio,

 _'So, Dr. Johnson, you're saying theses angel reports are just some kind of unlicensed starship?'_ The man who was talking through the radio said,

The teens laughed at that, knowing that was a total load,

While Casey Jones skates in with his roller-skates, as he was wrapped in his coat, as he was holding his hockey stick, as he listens in to the radio, as he looked intrigued by what they were talking about.

 _'Yes, stories like this quickly take on a life of their own, growing more exaggerated with each telling. And soon you find, otherwise rational people seeing and believing very irrational things.'_ Dr. Johnson explained back,

* * *

At the Triskelion island, inside the SHED,

In the living area, A-Bomb was watching TV on the couch, while Ava and Centorea were sitting on the floor, with the coffee table between them, as they were playing chess. As Washington was sitting on the armchair, reading the newspaper.

"This angel's got the whole city talkin' and lookin' up at the sky." Wash said to them, as he lowers his paper to look at them,

Centorea had a calculating expression on her face, as she thought about what her next move was going to be. " _'Be not forgetful to entertain strangers for thereby some have entertained angels unawares'_ " She said,

A-Bomb turned to look at her, "That's Shakespeare, right?" He asked, wondering if that quote was Shakespeare.

Centorea turned her head to look at A-Bomb, with a smile, "Good guess, but it's from the Bible." The centaur tells him, as the quote was from the Bible, not Shakespeare.

"Still, I think this _'Angel'_ isn't the heavenly variety." Wash mentioned, with a suspicious tone in his voice.

Ava moves her chess piece, before turning to look at Wash, "What, you think it's some kind of demon or something?" She asked,

A-Bomb couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "Yeah right..." He said, as he didn't believe in that.

Centorea then moves her chess piece; " _'There are more things in heaven and Earth, Horatio than are dreamt of in your philosophy'_ " She quoted,

A-Bomb claps his hands and pointed his right finger at Centorea, as he smiled, "Now that, _THAT'S_ Shakespeare!" A-Bomb said, as he knew the quote was Shakespeare.

Centorea had her right hand over her mouth, as she nodded, "Mm hm," She acknowledged him, as he was right, while Centorea had a calculating look on her face as she thought about what her next move was going to be.

"I just got a bad feeling that she's causing too much of a stir with the citizens, with all this attention she's getting, the slightest wrong act, and the whole city will be on a witch-hunt for her." Washington explained to them, as he throws his newspaper on to the coffee table.

Centorea removes her hand from her mouth as she looked at A-Bomb and Ava, "He's right, so far, this angel's is a being of unknown origin to us, but her acts were that of good, so she must be a kindred spirit. Maybe someone should go into town and find her, we could perhaps recruit her." Centorea explained, suggesting they recruit this angel girl.

Ava then quickly stands up, with an excited smile on her face, "Yeah, we could go! I, uh, mean, y'know, Rick and I can go and find her." Ava said, quickly putting on a straight face, as she looks at them, "I'm going nuts just sitting around here." She mentioned as she wanted to get out of the SHED.

"All right, I'll have T-AI compile a list of angel sightings with witnesses, addresses. That should give you two a place to start," Wash told Ava, as he stands up,

Ava smiled, as she then fist pumps with her right arm, "Yes!" she said, excited and happy,

* * *

Now in Jump City,

Walking down the street to the main shopping, A-Bomb and Ava was walking down the street, passing some people (As Ava was wearing a dark green coat and black boots, as she was wearing a blue scarf around her neck, and had a wool hat on)

As they were walking, Ava was smiling and waving her right hand at the passing people, "Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy Hanukkah!" Ava told the passing people, as she was smiling with happiness.

Ava then sees a boy from school, as she quickly walks up to him, with a gleeful smile, "Merry Christmas, Gordy!" Ava said to him, happily.

But Gordy looked shocked by what Ava said and the emotion she had. "You... are being cheery!? IT'S A TRAP! A _TRAP!_ " Gordy yelled out in terror of seeing a happy and cheery Ava, as he quickly turned around and ran for his life.

Ava stood there; with her nose disappearing and her having a confused look on her face, as a question mark appears over her head. "What's wrong with him?" Ava asked gently, wondering why Gordy just ran away from her.

A-Bomb then walked up to her, as he looked more confused, "What's wrong with _you?_ " A-Bomb asked, wanting to know why Ava is being Julie-levels of happy and cheery, when she's known to be serious and negative.

Ava's nose then reappears, as she turned to look at A-Bomb, with a gentle smile, "Because Christmas is my favourite time of the year, and it's the only time of the year where I'm not overly dour and sarcastic." She explained to him,

"Hey Rick, Av!" The sound of Casey's voice was heard, getting their attention as they turned and sees, walking up to them was Casey and Alice, as both of them were wearing winter coats, as Casey was wearing a black coat and Alice was wearing yellow coat.

Ava and A-Bomb smiled at the two of them, "Hey guys, Merry Christmas." Ava greeted them,

"Merry Christmas to you, too!" Alice replied back, with a smile,

Casey noticed that Ava was being happy, "Somethin' different with you, Av... Oh yeah, you're smilin'!" Casey pointed out, joking as he chuckled,

Ava tried not to let that joke annoy her into smackin' the shiv-nick outta Casey, as she was in too much of the Christmas spirit.

"Doing a little late Christmas shopping?" Alice asked Ava and A-Bomb, (A/N: A lot of A's there)

A-Bomb shook his head, as he smiled at her, "Aw, nah, me and Av were just... Uh... takin' in the Christmas lights, the ones at Christmas Eve are the best..." A-Bomb lied, as he didn't want them to know what they were doing.

But Casey gave A-Bomb a sly smile, as he pointed his right index finger at him, "Nah, you guys are lookin' for that angel that's got the whole town talkin'!" Casey told him, as he knew that Ava and A-Bomb were looking for the black winged angel.

A-Bomb then looked shocked, as his nose disappears as he quickly slaps on a nervous smile on his face, as he was waving his hands. "What!? No! Me and Ava just really wanna see them turn on the Christmas light, it's really-"

But Ava then held out her right hand, which stops A-Bomb from talking, as she gave Casey and Alice a gentle smile, "We are, you guys want help us?" Ava asked them for their help in finding the angel.

A-Bomb looked surprised, as his nose reappears, as he looked confusion why Ava asked them to help find the angel, Ava would never alone civilians on a mission of theirs.

Casey was excited to hear that, "Yeah-ha! I heard that this angel is a total babe, and plus, all the cool, awesome stuff always happens around you guys, so I'm in!" Casey told them,

Alice smiled, as she was happy to hear that, "I am curious of seeing if this angel is really what she is." She mentions,

Ava closed her eyes, as she smiled, while A-Bomb looked at her, with a curious look on his face, as Ava was acting very strangely, even if she claims that she's just the Christmas spirit, there was something more to her emotion.

* * *

Now, at the door of an apartment building, A-Bomb, Casey, Ava and Alice were standing by the door, as it opens, revealing an older woman, as Ava asked her about the angel.

* * *

Then the four of them were walking down the street, while a homeless man, holding up a picket sign that readied _'Angels are among us!'_ , as he was following the teens, as each of them looked uncomfortable, as they tried to avoid eye contact with him, as they quickly walked faster to get away from him.

* * *

Then A-Bomb and Ava were sitting in an office, as they were interviewing the man who got mug, and the two of them listen to him ramble on about the angel.

* * *

Back on the street, Ava, Alice, Casey and A-Bomb were now getting chased by the crazed hobo, as the teens ran for the lives.

* * *

Some hours passed, it was now sunset, and inside a coffee shop,

A-Bomb, Ava, Casey and Alice were all sitting at a booth by the window, having some hot chocolate together.

"Mm, now this really hits the spot." Alice said, as she was enjoyed her cup of hot chocolate,

"Yeah, another second out there and my fingers would've fallen off (!)" Ava joked, as she had her hands around her warm cup.

Casey smiled at the girls, "Ha!" He chuckled, as he nodded his head,

But A-Bomb had a bit of a disappointed look on his face, "Yeah, but so far, we haven't been able to at least find any clues to where she might be..." He said, pointing that out.

Ava shrugged, as she turned to look at A-Bomb, "Yeah, but... At least we got outta the house and got to spend the day with each other, with Casey and Alice." Ava pointed out, reminding him of that,

Casey smiled smugly, as he held up his mug in his right hand, "A Christmas with Casey Jones, is a Christmas to remember!" He told them,

Alice turned to look at everyone, "As long as we're here, how about we do something fun." She suggested to them, as she wanted to have some fun before calling it a night.

A-Bomb smiled at her, as he knew they weren't gonna find this angel tonight, and it was Christmas, it couldn't hurt having some fun. "Alright, sure, what do ya have in mind?" He asked,

Ava then slides in over to A-Bomb, with her eyes going blank brown, with a flat top on both of them, and her nose disappears, as she had a sly and cocky smirk on her face, as she raised up her right eyebrow at him. "Y'know, you still owe me a gift." She tells A-Bomb, reminding him that he still needs to get Ava a Christmas present.

Alice, Casey and A-Bomb laughed at that, as A-Bomb smiled at her,

"OK, it's a start, but last minute Christmas shopping isn't exactly my idea of fun (!)" A-Bomb joked,

Ava's eyes goes back to normal, as her nose reappears, as she gave a happy smile, before it slowly turns to a slight sadden look, as she looked at the table, "Um... Guys..." She said,

"Yeah?" A-Bomb replied,

"All those people we talked to today, they really believe this angel is for real. Do you think? I mean, is it possible that..?" Ava was trying to say, if they think the angel is an actual angel sent from the Heavens.

But A-Bomb closed his eyes and started laughing, "Ha-ha, aw come on, Av, you don't really believe..." He opens his eyes and turned his head to look at Casey and Alice, only to see Alice having a worried look on her face, while Casey holding his right hand near his throat, as he was giving the _'Cut it'_ sight.

A-Bomb stops smiling, as he turned and sees Ava, as she was bit more sadden, "You do... Uh, Ava, I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to laugh, I-" A-Bomb apologies to Ava, as he looked extremely guilty for laughing.

"Yeah... Maybe you're right..." Ava tells A-Bomb, as she turned her head to look at him, before turning away.

Ava then stared at her mug of hot chocolate, with a look of deep grief. "... When my Dad died... I thought I lost everything... I was only five and it felt like I was alone... falling in an endless, dark abyss... Alone... No help... I just couldn't deal with it, y'know?" Ava explained, with great sadden,

"What, didn't you have other relatives, what happened to your Mom?" Casey asked Ava, asking about her mother,

Ava turned to look at Casey, with a depressed look on her face. "My Dad rarely spoke about my Mother... She died after giving birth to me... I only know about her through my Dad's words of her, but when he spoke about her, I always saw true sadness in him, but he would always tell me that she was the most beautiful, smartest and strongest woman, that made my Dad happy to have had her as his wife and the mother of his daughter..." Ava told them,

A-Bomb, Alice and Casey looked complex on coming to grips with Ava's family,

"... But when my life seem so bleak, it slowly started to get better and more easier to deal with it when Wildcat took me in, so I believed for a long time that I had an guardian angel looking out for me. But soon after I got older, I finally grew up and grew out of the whole guardian angel." Ava explained everything, how she felt about the situation.

As A-Bomb, Alice and even Casey looked sympathetic for her,

"Looking at how it is Christmas, I kind of wonder if maybe there's a higher power looking out for us after all." Ava finished, as she turned to give them a gentle smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the large city bridge that leads off the island Jump City was on,

On top of one of the bridge's supports, where they held the support cables, two shadowy figures stood on top of it,

The two shadowy figures were two young women, with one of them wearing trench coat with a hat, while the other one was wearing a hoodie jacket and a baseball cap on, as she had her long black hair tied into a low ponytail.

As the both of them seeing, flying towards them was the angel, as she was flapping her wings.

The angel was out of her citizen clothing, revealing her identity, she was a 16 year old girl, she had tanned-skin, possible native-American, she has short crimson hair that ended at the back of her neck, she had emerald eyes, she had furry, pointy ears, and had two small marks on both sides of her cheeks, two marks were blue and the other two were red.

She was wearing a dark green, armoured corset with golden edges around it, that was split in the middle, showing her midriff, she had a golden necklace on, and she was wearing dark green armoured gauntlets with golden edges as well, on both her forearms and ended at her back hands, and she was wearing black, fingerless gloves. She was wearing a dark green loincloth, with a black bikini bottom under it, and she was wearing dark green, armoured boots, that started from her knees and ended at her feet.

She had three red tipped feathers behind both her ears, and she had an band wrapped around her left bicep, with two smaller red feathers tied to it,

The winged-girl's name was Garnet Toycross,

(A/N: I just wanna say, this is not Garnet from Steven Universe, I know that some of you would have wanted to see some characters from Steven Universe appear, but I feel that there's just too much stuff to try and put in, but I would have loved to put Garnet in this or any other, but I'll play it safe, so just to reiterate, this is NOT Steven Universe Garnet, this is a totally different Garnet.)

While Garnet was flying across the bridge and flew under one of the bridge's support,

One of the mystery women, held out her left hand down, towards the highway, and down below, a large truck that was driving down the highway, but then, for some unknown reason, the truck started to swerve out of control, as the driver grips the wheel, with a look of panic, as he tried to steer it back into control, but something causing the truck to lose control.

The truck turns all the way round and crashes into the car in-front of it, causing it to crash into another car, which causes a huge pile up,

One car that was driving up, was a car with a mother and father, with their young daughter, but the father quickly sees the pile up and quickly turns hard left to avoid crashing into it, but unfortunately, the car crashing through the wall that blocks the edge of the bridge to the road, and gets tangled in the support cables, and the car now dangled over the edge and the family inside looked terrified.

Garnet sees this, looking shocked as she quickly swooped down to help the family,

Three support cables were holding the car with the family inside, but one of the cables snapped, Garnet flies down to the side of the car, as she looked at the little girl in the back, and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Garnet said to the little girl, as she reaches her arms through the open door window and puts her hands under the little girl's arms, and Garnet quickly carries her out of the car, flying her onto the road, where there was a ton of people who got out of their cars.

Garnet then gentle puts the girl down on the ground, as Garnet quickly flies back to the car to get the parents, but then another cable snaps, which made the car dangle even lower, as the couple inside were terrified, as they saw the long drop to the water below.

Garnet quickly flies towards the driver's side door and opens it, as she reaches her arms out to the couple, but then the last support cable began to snap, and the cable snaps and the car falls and plummets to the water below.

But Garnet was carrying both the parents with each arm, as they held on to the back of her neck, as she was flapping her wings in mid-air, before flying them on the bridge and gently lands on the road, Garnet then lets them go, and the daughter ran up to her parents and hugged them, as they hugged back.

Then a bunch of people ran up to Garnet, in compete amazement, as Garnet looked a bit uncomfortable at being surround by a lot of people.

But unknown to anyone, the girl that was on the support, the one wearing the trench coat and hat, as she walks up the group of people talking and praising Garnet, the girl then raised her right hand out.

And then, one of the snapped support cables began to move by itself, slithering like a snake towards the back of Garnet's feet, before quickly wrapping itself around Garnet's right ankle, the cable then tugs on Garnet's leg, causing her to look down at her feet in shock, as she tried to free herself from the cable.

But unknown to her, behind the winged-girl, the little daughter for the car was standing behind her, and Garnet then pushed her wings out, and one of them hits the girl, knocking over the edge of the bridge and knocking her off it.

Garnet turned, as she felt something hit her wing, as everyone gasped in terror, as they all saw the little girl get knocked off the bridge, Garnet quickly realized what she did and quickly looked shocked, as she quickly ran to the edge and leaps off it, flying down to the falling girl, as they were reaching the water fast.

Garnet tucks her wings in, as she nearly reaches the girl, as she managed to put her arms around, but it was too late to pull up, as Garnet and the girl splashes down into the cold, icy water.

On the bridge the parents of the girl looked horrified,

But then, Garnet and the girl emerges from out of the water, inhaling the air, and Garnet then tries to fly them out of the water, but her wings were too wet to fly, and they ended up falling back in the cold water.

Everyone on the bridge watched, as Garnet spread her wings and flapped them as hard as her could, which managed to carry her and the girl out of the water and back up to the bridge. Garnet flew as fast as she could back up to the bridge before reaching it and gently landing on the road, with the girl in her arms.

But the girl was unconscious, as Garnet carefully hands her back to her worried parents, and then a guy runs in and takes a picture of Garnet on his camera,

"It was her fault, she knocked the girl into the river; I saw her!" The voice came from the girl wearing the trench coat, as she looked at the other people, pointing her right index finger at Garnet, accusing her.

Garnet looked confused on what was happening,

"Yeah, I did too!" A man mentions,

"Hey, this girl isn't an angel; s-she's just some kind of freak!" Another guy said, as a lot of the people agreed with him,

Garnet looked shocked as she watches all the people around yell at her, calling her freak, saying that she hurt that girl.

While the girl in the trench coat leaves the group, with a satisfied smile on her face as she walked away,

Garnet now found herself surrounded by people, who were jeering at her, which made her look scared, "Stop, get away from me!" Garnet yelled out, spreading her wings out, causing the people around her to back away.

Then some police cars and ambulances drove in, as some cops and paramedics ran in,

Garnet quickly took this as an opportunity to escape, as she turned around and with a strong flap of her wings, Garnet flies off the ground and off the bridge, as she flew away as fast as she could, flying towards the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jump City, inside a music store, A-Bomb, Alice, Casey and Ava were at some stands, looking through some CDs, as A-Bomb was mainly trying to look for a Christmas present for Ava.

As they were looking through the CDs, two girls were standing at the other side of the stand,

"Did you see the news tonight; they actually have pictures of the angel at the accident at the city bridge." One of the girls told her friend.

Casey overhears what they were talking about, he then nudges Ava, making her turn to look at Casey, wondering what he wanted, he looks at her and then moves his head to face the girls, as he wanted her to listen in.

The two girls started walking out of the store, "I know, can you believe it, she's actually real or it might be some incredible hoax." The other girl mentioned, as they walked out the store,

Ava, Casey, Alice and A-Bomb all watched them leave the store, before turning to look at each other, all knowing they just found a lead to find Garnet.

* * *

It was now night, and at the Jump City hospital,

In a private room, the little girl who Garnet knocked into the river was laying in a hospital bed, as she was resting, but she was suffering from a serious case of hypothermia from her 20 seconds in the freezing and icy water.

In the room with her, were her parents and the doctor, as the mother was gently stroking her daughter's hair, as she and the father looked completely heartbroken at seeing their young daughter like this, and on Christmas.

The doctor looked at parents, "We'll take good care of her, please come with me now." He said to them, as he walks to the door,

Both parents were reluctant to leave their daughter like this, but they then had to, but as they were leaving, the mother immediately began to cry her eyes out, as her husband tried to comfort her.

When they was out of the room, someone opens the room window from the outside, and after quickly climbing in the room, and walking to the girl, was Garnet, as she carefully moves a tuff of hair from the sleeping girl's face.

Garnet looked at the unconscious little girl, with a face of absolute guilt as she couldn't help but blame herself for putting this little in a hospital on Christmas Eve,

But then, the sound of the door opening quickly got Garnet's attention, as she quickly hid,

Entering the room was a nurse, as she was walked over to check on the girl, while Garnet was hiding behind the Cubicle Curtain, where she saw some lab coats hanging on the wall.

The nurse noticed that the window was open, and walked over to it and slides it closed, with the nurse distracted, Garnet quietly sneaks out of the room, wearing a lab coat, buttoning it up and disguises herself as a doctor as she began to walk down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital main reception, A-Bomb, Ava, Alice and Casey were at the front desk,

"I'm sorry, you just missed her parents." The receptionist told the teens, as they asked if they can talk to the parents of the little, hoping it would help lead them to Garnet.

But unknown to them, passing by was Garnet, as she tried to keep any unwanted attention away,

"Do you know where we can reach them? It's very important," Ava said to the receptionist, hoping she'll give them something.

"Well, I think they said something about 'Praying at their church'." The receptionist mentions, giving something of the parents' whereabouts.

Garnet stops as she overhears this and she knew she need to talk with the parents, hoping to apologize to them, and she then kept walking.

Alice turned and looked at Garnet, she then narrowed her eyes, as she saw, falling out from the bottom of her lab coat, a black feather fell out, her eyes then widen in shock. "Guys, it's her!" She called out, getting A-Bomb, Casey and Ava's attention,

Garnet turned and sees them, and quickly started running, as the four of them chased after her.

"Wait, we just wanna talk to you!" A-Bomb told Garnet, trying to assure her that they weren't going to hurt her.

But Garnet ignored him, as she ran down the hallway, grabbing on to a lunch trolley and throwing over, behind her as she kept running, slowing A-Bomb, Ava, Casey and Alice down. Garnet reaches a window and quickly took of the lab coat, as she opens the window and flaps her wings, flying away.

Ava, Alice, Casey and A-Bomb reaches the window and watches as Garnet flies away,

* * *

Now at a local church, inside the altar, it was nearly completely empty, and in the rows of chairs, the little girl's parents were on their knees, and praying silently, praying that their daughter will be alright.

Unknown to them, in the higher platform far from the altar, Garnet was standing on it, with her hands on the railing of the edge, and looking at the parents from a far, as her face was coated with guilt and sorrow, if that little girl doesn't pull through, she would never forgive herself, as she closed her eyes and hung her head down in shame.

But, behind her, were two shadowy figures, Garnet then lifted up her head and turned around, as she had a sense that someone was behind her, Garnet looked scared, as she takes a step back from the two.

"Who... Who are you..?" Garnet asked them, on the defensive.

The two of them steps out of the shadows to reveal them to her,

One of them were an young, 20 year old woman, who was Caucasian with some slightly pale skin, having black hair that ended at her shoulders, with the ends having red tips, and her eyes had lilac coloured iris, and a beauty mark just under her right eye. She was wearing a black oriental tunic with a cut on her right hip, Asian-type red jacket with short sleeves and a symbol (+) on the left shoulder and (-) on the right, straight black trousers.

The other figure was a 19 year old, young woman, with a slender, but fit build, having a huge amount of jet black and wild hair, she was wearing a dark green coloured kimono, and appears as though it has shreds and rips along it. Whether these rips are an intentional design or just wear and tear from her time as an assassin is unknown. The kimono is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees. she was also wears black knee-high boots. And she was wearing white mask that completely coved her face, as it resembles a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin.

The 20 year old woman smiled at Garnet, "The names Magness, and this is my associate, Cheshire." The woman named Magness introduced herself and her partner.

Cheshire crosses her arms, as she looked Garnet, "Charmed," She said to her, in an over confident tone of voice.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Garnet asked them, glaring at them suspiciously,

"You could say we're people like you..." Magness tells Garnet, as she smiled at her,

Garnet narrowed her eyes in confusion, "What..?" she said, as she didn't know what she was talking about.

Cheshire steps forward, looking at the winged-girl. "People with abilities that set us far apart from any other average Joe," Cheshire explained to her,

Magness smirked at her, "You see, we're starting up our own criminal empire, looking for recruits with 'Exceptional' abilities, and you're the perfect candidate, congratulations!" She tells Garnet,

Garnet had a uncomfortable expression on her face, but tried to be brave against the two of them. "Look, I don't know what you want from me, but I'm not buying." Garnet told them, as she turned around, and was about to walk away.

"Do you even realize what an amazing gift you have, you have wings, you can fly; you can do what everyone dreams of doing... And yet you chose to hide, to live alone in shame... But doesn't have to be like that..." Cheshire explains to Garnet,

But Garnet turned to face Cheshire, with a serious face, "I'm dealing with it!" She told them,

"You think save some people, they'll accept you? You saw how fast they turned on you, how that praise immediately changing to hatred. Do you really want to live in fear for the rest of your life, to be hunted and hated?" Magness said to her, with a serious look on her face.

Garnet looked at Magness, with a conflicted expression on her face, "No, but..."

"We're the higher class, people like us deserve to have whatever we want, if we stick together, we can have it _all_..!" Cheshire tells Garnet, as she puts her left hand on Garnet's right shoulder.

Garnet looked down, as she thought about it, until she quickly shook her head and swatted Cheshire's hand off her shoulder and she takes a step back, giving the two of them a serious glare. "... And all for what? The expense of joining some kind of cult for weirdos and freaks (?) Pfft! No thanks..." She told the two of them, coldly, as Garnet turned around to walk away.

But as Garnet was walking away, Magness's smile then quickly turned to an angered scowl, as then, her eyes turn a bright dark purple, as she turned her body and held her right hand at long candle stand, as it then levitates off the floor Magness tosses her right arm down and the stand bends and moves towards Garnet.

The bended stand floats and the curve of it almost hugs Garnet's waist, but she quickly turned and looked at the bended stand, which shocks her as she quickly ducks down, narrowly slipping through the stand and gets back up, next to the floating stand.

Garnet stared at the floating stand with complete confusion, "What is this?!" She said, confused but amazed at seeing the stand being bent and floating.

"Like I said, we're people with abilities that set us far apart from the average Joe, with Magness having dominion over magnetic fields, or in loose terms, the power of magnetism." Cheshire explained, in a cocky tone of voice, as she crosses her arms.

Magness kept her right hand pointed at the floating stand, as she glares at Garnet with her purple glowing eyes. "This could have ended without anyone getting their hands dirty, but yet you managed to force me to take a more 'Vigorously' approach." She told Garnet, as she moves her hand, which in turn, moves the floating stand.

The stand then flies around Garnet, as the winged-girl tried to avoid it, moving side to side, and ducking from it, until Garnet jumps over the edge and flies above the floor below, flying around the church.

The parents looked up and sees Garnet fly above them, in shock, as Magness then levitates herself off the floor and flies after Garnet,

While Cheshire stayed at the balcony, as she reaches her right hand to her belt and then takes out a shuriken, and with a quickly swing of her right arm, the shuriken flies across the church, towards one of the chandeliers, hanging from the ceiling.

The shuriken then cuts the chain holding the chandelier and Magness then lifted up her left hand and used her magnetism to levitate it in mid-air, as Magness used the metal chain to wrap itself around Garnet, restraining her arms and both her wings as the chain wrapped tight around her like a snake.

Garnet had a look of struggle on her face, as she was lifted up, to the levitating Magness, while the parents quickly ran out of the church.

Magness moves Garnet towards her, as she smiled evilly, as she turned around, and flew back to Cheshire, dragging Nymph with her.

But then, leaping upward and delivering a powerful left shoulder tackle to Magness, was A-Bomb, as he hits his left shoulder into her, knocking her and sending her flying and smashing through the church's stained glass window.

Then Garnet falls to the ground, but then, before she could hit the ground, Garnet was caught and was carried, bridal style, was A-Bomb, as after he delivered that tackle, he quickly falls back to the floor.

Garnet stared at A-Bomb, looking confused and speechless, while behind A-Bomb, Ava, Casey and Alice were run up to them, as A-Bomb sets Garnet on her feet, as he then grabs hold of the chain restraining her and breaks it off, freeing her, as Garnet stretched out her wings.

"Are you OK?" A-Bomb asked Garnet, looking concerned,

Alice looked at Ava, "Who was that flying woman?" She asked, asking about Magness,

Ava shook her head, "Don't know, never seen her before." She tells Alice, as she never saw her before.

Garnet looked worried, as she takes a step back away from them, as she didn't know if to trust them, "Who... Who are you people?" Garnet asked, sounding worried, but on the defense if they attack her like Magness and Cheshire.

"Don't worried, we want to help you escape," Ava tells Garnet, assuring her that they are going to help her.

Casey then pointed his right index finger at the exit, "Come on, let's get outta here!" He told everyone,

As then, all five of them ran toward the exit, but then, three shurikens flies in and impacts the ground before them, causing them to stop, as they then looked up and sees, jumping off the balcony and landing safely on the floor and stood up, before them was Cheshire.

"It's never a good idea to pick up strays (!) Especially when they belong to someone else!" Cheshire told them, referring the stray as Garnet.

Then, flying through the smashed window, was an angered Magness, as she gives A-Bomb, Ava, Alice, Casey and Garnet, an angered scowl with her glowing purple eyes. "I'll show you what happens when someone interfere in our business!" She told them.

As Magness then used her magnetism to levitate all metal objects off the ground and they floated around her, as she was going to use them to attack them.

A-Bomb and Ava looked at Magness, before turning to look at Cheshire, who then takes out a collapsible sword and held it with both hands.

A-Bomb then turned to look at Alice, Casey and Garnet, "When you see an opening, run out as fast as you can." He told them, with a serious look on his face.

Alice looked worried, "What about you and Ava?" She asked, concerned of what they were going to do.

Ava turned to look at them, with a serious face as well, "Don't worry, we'll keep them busy." She assures them,

As A-Bomb and Ava now stood there, with both of their backs facing each other, as Ava was facing Cheshire, and A-Bomb was facing Magness,

And then Magness threw all the objects at them, causing Casey, Alice and A-Bomb to run off to the side for cover, while Ava and Cheshire charges towards each other to fight, but Garnet quickly takes to the air and flies towards the windows, opening and flying out of the church.

A-Bomb, Casey and Alice hide behind a pillar for cover, as they saw Garnet just escape like that, as Casey looked annoyed, as he turned to look at A-Bomb. "What, no thanks or anything?!" He said, annoyed as Garnet could have at least thank them for saving her.

But then a metal object flies in and smashes against the side of the pillar they were hiding behind.

Meanwhile, Cheshire was charging towards Ava with her sword, and slashes it to the right, but Ava was quickly pulls back, dodging her sword, Cheshire then slashes to the left, but Ava pulls back again, and Cheshire then jumps up and spun her body, and swings her right leg to kick her, but Ava quickly ducks and dodges her attack, as she then jumps backwards and does a back aerial away from Cheshire, as Cheshire lands and then tosses some shurikens at her, but Ava was moving too fast and the shurikens only hits the ground.

Alice and Casey watched Ava and Cheshire, with looks of amazement, "Wow..." Alice muttered, as she couldn't put it into words of Ava's movements and skills.

Casey had a impressed smirk on his face, "Makes it hard to believe that she's an honor student." He mentions, pointing out that Ava may be an honor student but she moves like a six time gold medal Olympic gymnast.

But then, the pillar A-Bomb, Alice and Casey were hiding behind started to shake, this quickly gets A-Bomb's attention, as his eyes widen in shock, before he puts his arms around Alice and Casey, "GET BACK!" A-Bomb yelled out, as he quickly leaps away from the pillar with Alice and Casey,

As the pillar then gets torn apart, due to the iron wiring inside the pillar, and were levitated by Magness, but then, flying in through the smashed window, was Garnet, as she came back to help them fight Magness and Cheshire, as she tackles Magness, wrapping her arms around Magness's arms, pushing her forward and causing Magness to lose her concentration and all the metal objects falls to the ground.

With the objects falling to the ground, A-Bomb, Alice and Casey sees this, and A-Bomb knew this was a opportunity.

"Alright, Case, Alice, now's your chance, get outta here!" A-Bomb told the two of them, as he looked at them, as he turns and runs to help Garnet,

Alice and Casey watches A-Bomb running to help Garnet, before turning to see Ava, as she was still fighting Cheshire,

Cheshire charges in and swings her sword at Ava, but she quickly pulls her head back, dodging her sword, as Ava then pulled her right fist back to threw it at her, throwing a punch at Cheshire, but she quickly shifted to her left and spins, evading Ava's punch and quickly jumping up and delivers a spinning right kick to the back of Ava's head, but Ava quickly turned around and catches Cheshire's leg with her right hand that was around her face, Ava then pushes Cheshire's leg away, and then quickly spins around and delivers a fast right punch to Cheshire's navel, sending her back a few feet.

Cheshire plants her feet on the ground, as she had her right arm around her stomach as she was slowly straightening herself up, as she looked at Ava. "Not bad, there only been a few people who's been able to land a perfect hit on me." She told Ava, sounding impressed, complimenting her on that punch.

Ava glared at Cheshire with a serious look on her face, as she had her right fist in her left hand, as she was cracking her knuckles. "Thanks for the compliment, but right now, I'm not looking for flattering remarks, I'm merely focused on taking you down for harshing my Christmas spirit (!)" She told her, coldly,

Cheshire then quickly reaches her left hand to her belt and quickly tosses some shurikens at Ava, as they flew with great speed, but before Ava could react, and broken piece of wood comes in front of Ava's face and the shurikens hits the wood, getting impaled into it.

Ava looked shocked as she turned and sees, holding the piece wood was Casey, as he held it with both hands, before tossing the wood to the ground.

"Casey, take Alice and get outta here!" Ava told Casey, as she didn't want him to get involved with her fight with Cheshire.

But then, they turned and sees, running towards them was Cheshire, holding her sword with both hands, Ava quickly pushes Casey out of the way, as Ava quickly pulls back and dodges Cheshire's attack, then Cheshire pulls her sword back and lunges it, parrying, but quickly moving in-front of Ava, was Casey, as he held up the piece of wood and Cheshire's sword gets embedded into it, Cheshire was surprised, as she tried to pull her sword out, but it was struck in it.

Casey then saw an opportunity and then twisted the piece of wood, quickly which causes Cheshire to get spun and falls off her feet and hits the ground, she then quickly rolls on her back and quickly performs a kip-up and gets back on her feet, and she stares at Ava and Casey, as she reaches her hands behind her back and takes out two Sais and held them in both hands, ready for some more.

Ava and Casey just stared at her, with their eyes going Blank White Eyes, and with their noses disappearing, as both of them tried to process how they were going to tackle this.

Ava's face then goes back to normal, as she then had a calculating expression on her face, as she looked at the dual wielding Cheshire, knowing that with Sais, she'll having to get in closer to attack, and then Ava turned to look at Casey.

Casey turned to look at Ava, as his face goes back to normal as well, as he smiled at her, and Ava then smiled back, as the two of them turned to face Cheshire, with looks of determination as they were ready for a fight, as they then charge towards Cheshire.

Meanwhile, in the air, Garnet was still holding on to Magness, while she was struggling and tossing and turning to break out of Garnet's hold on her,

On the ground, A-Bomb ran over and grabbed hold of one of the wooden benches and tears it off the floor, as he held up over his head, as he looked up at Garnet and Magness,

"Hey, Angel, let her go!" A-Bomb told Garnet, telling her to let Magness go,

Garnet looks down and sees A-Bomb holding up the bench, as she quickly knew what he was going to do, and she then let's go of Magness and flies away from her, and before Magness could react, A-Bomb hurled the wooden bench at her, which flies and hits her and smashes her against a wall, and Magness then falls to the floor.

A-Bomb sees Magness, now on the floor, back against the wall, with her eyes closed, as she looked like that hit knocked her out, he then ran over to her, to see if she was knocked out, A-Bomb reaches her and gets down on his left knee, as he then slowly raises up his right hand and moves it towards Magness.

As his hand got closer, Magness's eyes quickly opens, as she was playing possum, as she had a look of anger, as she grabs hold of A-Bomb's wrist and then used her magnetism to levities a metal candle stand and hits A-Bomb in the stomach with it, knocking him away from her.

Magness then flies off the ground and flies through the smashed window, as she was making her escape, A-Bomb narrowed his eyes, as he wasn't gonna let Magness escape, so he then leaps upward and lands on the dead-centre of the smashed window and leaps again, chasing Magness.

* * *

Now outside, Magness was flying over the building rooftops, while A-Bomb was running down a roof, before reaching the end the leaps across the gap and lands on the next building, as he was catching up with Magness,

Magness looked behind her and saw A-Bomb chasing her, as she looked annoyed, as she turned herself around and raised both her arms, and then, four metal air ducts on the roof A-Bomb was running on, were torn off the roof and was tossed towards A-Bomb, but A-Bomb kept running, as he swings his right aim outward and punches the air ducts out of his way, and kept chasing Magness.

Magness sees this and gritted her teeth in anger, as she then flew up the side of a skyscraper, while A-Bomb leaps out and grabs the side of the building, and quickly starts climbing the skyscraper, when A-Bomb reaches the top, where there were some eagle statues around all four corners of the building.

A-Bomb stood around the edge, looking around, but he didn't know where Magness when, but then, the sound of metal bending and getting torn apart, quickly gets A-Bomb's attention, as he turned around and sees Magness levitating a torn metal eagle statue and then throwing it at him, the statue hits A-Bomb in the gut and sends him flying off the building and across the rooftops.

Magness smirked evilly, as she then turns and flies away, escaping

A-Bomb started to plummet towards the large river near the city bridge, which was completely coated with ice, and when he reaches it, he smashed through the ice and into the water, where he began to sink.

* * *

Back in the church,

"WOAH!" Casey yelled out, as he was thrown across the room and smashes into a bench, smashing it in half,

Alice quickly ran over to him, to help him up, as they two of them turned as sees Ava still fighting Cheshire,

Ava was standing her ground, as she had both hands gripped on Cheshire's wrists, holding her back, while she was pushing, still holding her dual Sais, as the both of them were pushing against each other at full strength.

Ava was scowling at Cheshire, while gritting her teeth, as she pushed against Cheshire,

"You're actually putting up a better fight than I thought, for a kid." Cheshire told Ava, sounding impressed by Ava's fighting skills.

Ava's scowl then turns to a smirk, "Thanks, but I think you failed to see that you're just a cat, fighting a tiger..." Ava told Cheshire, over-confident,

Until Ava then pushes her arms out, pushing Cheshire's arms out as well, as she then delivers a head-butt, hitting the centre of Cheshire's mask, causing her to stumbled backwards, as Ava lets go of Cheshire's wrists, and Ava quickly charges in and flips backwards and delivers a upward kick-flip, kicking Cheshire under her chin and sends her flying, and smashing into some benches to piece.

Ava lands on her feet, and stands up, while Alice and Casey ran up to her, as the three of them stared at Cheshire, as she sat around some broken wood, as she slowly lifts her head up to face them.

Ava gave her a serious glare, "If you're smart, surrender." She told Cheshire,

But Cheshire only chuckled, "If you were smart, you'd figure out that I'm not the type of girl who waves the white flag (!)" She retorted back,

As she then drops a smoke bomb, which hits the floor, exploding, and covered the area with smoke, Ava, Alice and Casey were inside the smoke, choking from the fumes, as they were waving their hands to get rid of the smoke.

But when the smoke cleared, the three of sees that Cheshire was gone, they all looked around the church, but Cheshire was nowhere to be seen, she managed to escape, while Alice and Casey kept looking around, Ava had an unease look on her face, as she knows in her gut that she'll see Cheshire again.

"Hey!" The sound of Garnet's voice was heard, as Ava, Casey and Alice turned around and looked up, seeing the winded-girl flying in-front of them. "You're big, blue friend is in trouble!" She told them, with a look of panic, saying that A-Bomb was in danger.

* * *

Back at the riverbank, A-Bomb kept sinking, as he tried to kick his feet and wave his arms, trying to swim back up to the surface, but due to A-Bomb's large size and weight, it kept him from floating up and just caused him to sink like a rock.

A-Bomb had a look of struggle, as he tried to hold his breath but couldn't hold it for long, knowing if he doesn't do something soon, he was going to drown.

But then, from above, a long rope comes down in-front of A-Bomb, to his surprise, but he grabs hold of the rope anyway, and the rope then began to pull A-Bomb upward, to the surface.

A-Bomb is pulled to the surface, as he gasps and breathes in the air, as he pulls himself out of the water and crawled across the ice, and makes it to the shore,

A-Bomb was exhausted and turns and falls on his back, as he had his eyes closed and was pacing.

Then a shadow comes in, shrouding over A-Bomb, causing him to open his eyes and then his face was hit with complete shock.

"You..?" A-Bomb said, completely speechless,

As the shadow trails to the feet it was connected to, revealing to belong to Nico Robin, as the woman looms over A-Bomb, with her white coat closed up, as she stares down at the laying A-Bomb.

While behind her was a starship, with the tow cable out, as it was used to pull A-Bomb out,

"Why do you fight..?" Robin asked A-Bomb, with a cold glare in her eyes, as she stared down at him.

But A-Bomb didn't answer, as his mind was clouded with confusion on why Robin, one of Taskmaster's lieutenant and enemy of their, saved him.

Robin kept staring down at A-Bomb, waiting for an answer, _'Why do you insist on fighting an endless war..? Good vs. evil (!) Do you even know what truly pushes you to fight for a cause..?'_ Robin thought in her head.

A-Bomb then quickly rolls on his front and pushes himself up, as he got in a ready stance, ready for a fight, as he glares at Robin. "Why did you save me?" A-Bomb told her, demanding to know why an enemy would save him.

But Robin stares at him, with an emotionless scowl on her face, "If you didn't want me to save you, you're more than welcome to jump back into the water (!)" Robin tells him, as she lifted up her left wrist and presses a button on her watch, and then her ship's tow cable started to reel the cable in.

A-Bomb kept staring at Robin, "I'm not gonna ask again, why did you save me?" A-Bomb told her, having a bad feeling that Robin had a twisted reason on saving him.

"Before you think it, no, it wasn't a motivation by compassion, but merely out of curiosity." Robin tells A-Bomb, as she then turned around and began to walk towards her ship.

A-Bomb watches Robin, as he looked confused, _'Curiosity?'_ what did she mean by that,

But he then shook his head, as he kept glaring at Robin, "Hey I don't know why you really saved me, but this doesn't change anything, we're still enemies!" A-Bomb told Robin, making it clear on where they stand.

But Robin stopped walking, as she turned her head to the right, to look over her shoulder, "I have many enemies... You and your little friends are... something else..." Robin told A-Bomb, with a cold tone of voice, as she turned her head and kept walking until she reaches her ship.

A-Bomb then gave her a dark scowl, "I appreciate the save, but don't think that I owe you." A-Bomb told Robin, saying that he isn't in her debt or anything.

Robin was now climbing the side-ladder of her ship, towards her ship's cockpit, and climbing into it and sits in it, as she began to pressing some buttons on her ship's control panel, as she turned her head to look A-Bomb.

Robin had a looked at A-Bomb with her expression changing to an amused smile on her face, "Interesting..." Robin said, as her ship's cockpit closes with the canopy.

And then Robin's ship began to fly off the ground, and with a great deal of speed, the ship flies upward to the sky, while A-Bomb stood there, watching the ship fly away, with a serious look on his face, as he won't forget what Robin did and he'll make her tell him the reason she saved him.

"Rick!" The sound of Ava's voice was heard, getting A-Bomb's attention, as he turned around and he sees Ava, Alice and Casey running towards him, while Garnet flies in and lands next to them, running up to A-Bomb with them.

Alice looked concerned, "Are you OK?" She asked him, worried,

A-Bomb gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine, a little wet but I'll live." A-Bomb tells her,

Casey then looks ahead and sees the smashed hole in the icy river and then turned to look at A-Bomb. "How'd you climb out of there?" Casey asked A-Bomb, wondering how he got out.

A-Bomb then had a hesitant expression, as he felt that he shouldn't say that it was Nico Robin who saved him. "Uh... I just managed to pull myself out of the water." A-Bomb tells them, not telling them about Robin and lied.

Ava then gave him a gentle smile, "I guess you have a guardian angel looking out for you, huh, Rick (?)" She told A-Bomb,

But A-Bomb had an unease look on his face, as he turned his head away from them, as he had an awkward smile on his face, while a sweat-drop appears on his head, "Well, I wouldn't say an _'Angel'_..." A-Bomb said quietly,

* * *

A few hours later, now back at the Jump City hospital, in the lobby, sitting at the waiting area, A-Bomb, Ava, Alice and Casey were sitting down at a row of seats, while Garnet was sitting on the row of seats, opposite if them, as she was facing them.

While Garnet was wearing her black hoodie, with her wings hidden under it, as she was wearing a wool hat, that also hid her ears, and wearing her grey cargo pants and boots, to kept anyone for recognizing her.

While behind the gang, were the parents of the little girl, as they were waiting for the doctor.

Garnet looked at the parents for a far, with a guilty expression on her face, as she turned to look at A-Bomb, Ava, Alice and Casey. "I really hope she's OK... I really didn't mean to-" She was worried for the little girl she accidentally knocking into the river.

But Alice lifted up her right hand, to stop Garnet, as she gave her a compassion smile, "You don't need to explain to us, Garnet." She tells her, as Garnet didn't need to say that she didn't mean to do it, they already know.

A-Bomb nodded, agreeing with Alice, "Yeah, and from what we've heard, a lot of people owe you their lives." A-Bomb tells her, with a smile, mentioning that Garnet did save lots of lives and she should know that the peoples and family are truly grateful, regardless of what happened on the bridge.

"And you had a chance to run when we were fighting Magness and Cheshire, but you came back, which was pretty rad of ya!" Casey mentions, with a stoked smile.

Ava then turned to look at Alice and Casey, "Uh, Alice, Case, you think me and Rick can talk to Garnet, privately for a minute?" She asked them, as her and A-Bomb needed to talk to Garnet alone.

Alice looked confused at first, but remembered that A-Bomb and Ava were the ones who were looking for Garnet, her and Casey merely tagged alone, Alice then stands up, and smiled at A-Bomb and Ava. "Aright, Casey and I have to get home now; our families are probability wondering where we are." Alice tells A-Bomb and Ava,

As Casey nodded in agreement,

Ava and A-Bomb smiled at them, as they understood,

"We really wanna thank you guys for the help." A-Bomb tells them, as he and Ava appreciate them helping them.

"Hey, come on, like I said, all the cool, awesome stuff always happens around you guys, so we were happy to help." Casey told them,

Alice nods, "Mm, I never really have a Christmas that was so exhilarating and felt like an adventure, I really had fun it." She tells them, from the heart, as she smiled,

Ava had a heartfelt smile, as she looked at Alice, "Well, we're happy we made your first Christmas in Jump City one to remember." She tells her.

Casey and Alice began to walk for, to the exit, as they looked at A-Bomb and Ava, waving goodbye,

"Bye, guys," Alice said, with a smile,

"See ya after New Years," Casey added, as he smiled,

A-Bomb held his right hand up, as he and Ava smiled back, "See ya later, guys," He said,

With Alice and Casey now gone, A-Bomb and Ava now had a chance to talk with Garnet,

Garnet then covers her face with her hands, just rubbing it, until her removes them and looks at A-Bomb and Ava with an unsure look on her face. "So this... Team of yours... What makes it different from what Magness and Cheshire was offering? I mean, to me, it's only another organization that just wants me to sign up." Garnet explains to them, as she wasn't 100% sure to join S.P.D.

But A-Bomb shook his head, "No, believe me, we're nothing like Magness and Cheshire." He said, assuring her that their not power-hungry criminals like Magness and Cheshire.

"Yeah, we're just a group of kids who just wanna fit in, and use our powers and abilities to help and protect the innocent and others like us, from people like Magness and Cheshire." Ava added as well, explaining what S.P.D. does,

But Garnet was still unsure, she appreciated them for saving her from Magness and Cheshire, but they were still strangers to her, and she didn't know if she can trust them. "... I'm sorry, but... I don't think I'm ready to join a team..." She said, as Garnet declines their offer to join S.P.D.

But A-Bomb and Ava turned to look at each other, as they then turned back to look at Garnet, with looks of understanding,

"It's totally fine, it's your choice and you decide what you want to do," Ava tells Garnet, with a smile,

"But with Magness and Cheshire still on the loose, it would be a good idea to lay low for a while, but trust me when I say that the offer will still be open for you, if you change your mind." A-Bomb said to her, as the offer for her to join will still be open for her.

And then, a doctor walks in the waiting area, and walked towards the parents, who immediately stands up for him,

"Hailey's awake," The doctor told them, as the parents immediately hugged each other, relived and overjoyed that their daughter was alright and awake.

Garnet overhears this and quickly stands up, and began to walk to the exit, too much of A-Bomb and Ava's confusion, as they both stands up and quickly walked to Garnet, before she reaches the exit.

"Hey, where are you going?" A-Bomb asked her, confused on why she was leaving.

Garnet stops and turned to look at the two of them, as she had a gentle smile on her face, "I wanted to know if that little girl would be alright, but now that I know she's gonna be fine, I don't have to stay around." She explained to them, as she was happy that the little girl was fine.

"But, don't you want to see her?" Ava asked; mention if Garnet wanted to see if the little girl was alright.

But Garnet shook her head, as she smiled, "I don't think it's about what I want, along as I know she's alright, I don't have to stick around and have the next kind of danger catch me here." She explained to them,

A-Bomb and Ava then stared blankly at her, before turning to look at each other, until they then turned back to look at Garnet, as they could understand that.

Garnet then looked at them, with a compassionate smile on her face, "Thank you again for helping me, I hope our paths cross again one day." She said, hoping they see each other again.

A-Bomb and Ava smiled, as they hope they meet again as well, as they watched Garnet, as she turned around and walked out of through the exit, leaving the hospital.

* * *

Sometime passed, and at downtown Jump City,

Inside a old abandoned apartment building, in one empty apartment, opening the door and entering it, was Garnet, as she removes her hat, and her ears spread out, and then takes off her hoodie, as she then spread out her wings.

She then walked over to a couch, where she lays down and attempts to fall asleep.

"You snuck out, again, Garnet..." The sound of a familiar voice entered the apartment, which immediately makes Garnet gasped in shock, and opens her eyes, widely, as she quickly stands up and faces the area of the apartment that was covered with darkness.

Garnet looked scared and nervous, as she looked at the patch of darkness, "I, uh... I was just..." Garnet was trying to say something but couldn't think of anything.

"I was really worried where you went; you know how you're not allowed to leave the fleet with supervision..." The voice in the shadows tells Garnet, in a firm tone of voice.

Garnet got more worried and scared, "I didn't mean to worry you; I only snuck away because I wanted to see Christmas on Earth..." She defended herself, fearfully.

Then the sound of footsteps came from the darkness, as a familiar, metal foot emerges from the shadows revealing that the person was Mistral, as she stared at Garnet with deadly serious glare, which made Garnet more scared.

"Who was it who rescued you from those bandits in the slums of Planet Rilgar..?" Mistral asked Garnet, with an obvious tone of voice,

Garnet had a fearful and hesitant expression, "Y-You did, M-Mistral..." She answered her question,

Mistral then kept walking towards Nymph, not letting her sights leave Garnet, "And who was it who took you in and raised you, as if you were their own daughter..?" She asked another one.

Garnet watches Mistral get closer, as she gulps nervously, "Y-You..." She answered,

"And who was it who snuck off on her own; without my knowledge, thus forcing me to strain myself in using my resources to find?" Mistral told Garnet, with a now more angered tone and expression, as she reaches Garnet and firmly places both her hands on Garnet's shoulders.

Garnet quickly closes her eyes, as she flinched when Mistral puts her hands on her shoulders, as Garnet braces herself for what Mistral was going to do to her.

Mistral scowls darkly at Garnet, seeing her cower in feat, and then Mistral's serious glare then changes to a gentle smile, as she then pulls Garnet in to give her a hug, which made Garnet open her eyes, catching her completely off-guard.

"Ohh... My precious petit ange déchu, so brave but fragile, I understand..." Mistral said to Garnet, with a gentle tone of voice, as she was rubbing the back of Garnet's head with her hands.

Mistral then breaks the hug and gave Garnet a loving smile, "I think it's time for you to meet my associates, my dear..." Mistral suggested,

Garnet looks at Mistral, confused with a look of wonder in her eyes, but that look of confusion then turned to a gentle smile, knowing what Mistral means by meeting her associates...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the church, opening the main doors, was A-Bomb, as he looked ahead and sees, at the front row was Ava, as she was on her knees, holding her hands together, and had her eyes closed, as Ava was doing a silent prayer.

A-Bomb then quietly walks down the church, as he respected Ava's wanting for silences, as he reaches the front rows and quietly sits down, and looked at Ava, as she prayed,

Ava then opens her eyes and releases her hands, as she then stands up and sits down on the seats, sitting next to A-Bomb,

A-Bomb looked at Ava, with curiosity on his face, "I didn't know you were the religious type." A-Bomb said to Ava,

Ava turned her head to look at A-Bomb, as she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not, but looking at everything that happened, something in me said that a little fate on Christmas would be good." Ava tells A-Bomb, with a small smile on her face.

Then Ava and A-Bomb turned their heads forward and looked up, looking at the still smashed stain glass window, seeing the night sky through it, as the Moon was shining through the smashed glass and into the church.

Ava chuckled a bit, "Well, this Christmas is one to remember (!)" Ava joked, which made A-Bomb chuckle, as he knew that was an understatement.

A-Bomb then turned his head to look at Ava, as she kept looking at the night sky, with a bright smile on her face, this made him wonder more about Ava and how she felt about Christmas, as he's never seen her so happy and at peace with herself and everyone around her.

"Av, don't mind me asking, but what this it about Christmas that makes you so happy?" A-Bomb asked Ava, truly wondering,

Ava then turned to face A-Bomb, as she had a hesitation look on her face, before turning to look at the floor. "I don't know... I guess Christmas reminds me that it's about spending time with your families and loved ones... And growing up without any relatives, it felt pretty lonely for a five year old... But, on my first Christmas with Wildcat, he made me truly feel that I was never alone, he treated me like a daughter, and I began to see and love him like a father..." Ava explains,

"... And I began to love Christmas, because it always reminds me of the family I've been blessed with... And that includes everyone in my life now. You, Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina... Even Randy..." Ava continued, as she laughed a bit.

A-Bomb looked at Ava, with deep understanding, as he began to get it.

Ava then turned her head to look at A-Bomb, with a heart-felt smile, "... I've begun to love each of you as my family, and I couldn't ask for nothing more..." Ava finished, as she closed her eyes, and gave A-Bomb a gleeful smile.

A-Bomb felt touch by what Ava said, how she loves them as her family, he never seen this side of Ava before, but he's happy that he got to see it.

A-Bomb's face then brightens up, as he just remembers something, "Oh, yeah, Ava I got you something." A-Bomb said, as he reaches his right hand over his back.

A-Bomb then pulls his hand back, and there was a little tiger plushie in his hand, as he holds it towards Ava, who looked a bit surprised, as she then takes it and holds it with both hands.

A-Bomb then started rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, as he had an awkward look on his face, "I know it's not a glamorous or expensive Christmas present, especially since I brought it from the hospital gift shop, but it was the only thing I could get on short notice..." A-Bomb explained to Ava, about his present for her.

But Ava stares at the tiger plushie in her hands, as she smiled at it, as she turned to look at A-Bomb, "It's so cute... I love it." She told A-Bomb, as she loved her present.

Hearing that, made A-Bomb glad that Ava liked her present, even though it was a simple present, she saw it as a great present.

Ava then leans in and stands up a bit, as she then plants her lips on A-Bomb's right cheek, giving him a kiss on his cheek, too much of A-Bomb's surprise, as his face went from blue to red, as he blushed.

Ava then break off the kiss, as she pulls herself back, and sits back down, as she smiled at A-Bomb, as he looked back at her, with his face still blushing, as he gave an awkward smile.

"Merry Christmas, Rick..." Ava tells A-Bomb, with a heartfelt smile,

A-Bomb chuckled a bit, "Merry Christmas, Ava." He replied back,

And then A-Bomb and Ava turned and looked up at the night sky, together as A-Bomb puts her right arm over Ava's shoulders and pulled her close, as the two friends stared at the Moon.

* * *

At Sydney, Australia, it was night,

At a Christmas tree farm, Julie and her family, her mother and father, and her older sister, Daisy, who was carrying Chomp in her arms, as they were all walking out of the farm, while Julie was carrying a tall and large pine tree on her right shoulder.

As Julie and her family were happy, as she was carrying the tree with ease to her family's car,

* * *

At Blood Gulch, in a boxed canyon, on top of a base,

Kaikaina was sitting on the floor, sitting closely to a man in full body armor that was orange, as he wore a helmet that was exactly like Kaikaina's.

As this was Kaikaina's older brother, Dexter Grif, as he and Kaikaina were holding some sticks, as they were roasting marshmallows over an open fire, as Metabee was sitting up against Kaikaina, as he was powered down.

Kaikaina smiled, as Grif puts his left arm over Kaikaina's shoulders and pulls his little sister in closer, as he was enjoying this as well.

* * *

At Norrisville, outside at the front yard of a familiar house,

Randy was out at his front yard, having a snowball fight with some of his cousins, as Randy hid behind a tree, holding a snowball in his left hand, as he had a devious smile on his face.

Randy then quickly came out from hiding and held up his snowball, but then, his eyes goes Blank White Eyes, as he had a look of shock, as a barrage of snowballs flies in and hits him, knocking Randy to the ground, until he was particularly buried in snow.

* * *

At El Paso, Texas, in an airport,

Walking out of the terminal, was Jaime, wearing a backpack, as he looks ahead and sees a large group of people, waving to him, Jamie smiled with happiness, as they were his family, as he ran towards them, and was giving a group hug.

* * *

Deep within the ocean, inside the dome, undersea city of Atlantis,

Aquagirl was standing a the top of the steps of the city's palace, as she stood next to Queen Atlanna, as the two of them were facing all the citizens of Atlantis at the bottom of the steps, as Queen Atlanna raised her trident up in her right hand, as the citizens cheers to their queen, while Aquagirl smiled with happiness.

* * *

At downtown Jump City, in the junk-yard, in the apartment building,

In an apartment, Flash was sitting on a couch, with a smile on his face, as he was watching the TV with his parents, watching a movie together, while Cyandog was sitting on the floor, with his back against the arm of the couch.

* * *

In Japan, deep in the mountains, in Tiger Lily,

Inside the temple, in the larger room, a long Chabudai (A short legged table) was set, was there was a lot of Japanese food on the table, as every ninja student were sat around the table, as Kaede was sitting next to her sensei, Master Dororo.

Kaede had both her eyes opened, as she smiled, as they all clapped their hands together, now ready to begin to eat.

* * *

At the Triskelion island, inside the building, in Nick Fury's office,

The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was sitting at his desk, as he was going over some paperwork, until Nick stops of a minute as he turned his chair around and looked the window, watching the snow fall outside, as Nick had a calming look on his face.

* * *

Down in the labs of the Triskelion,

Dr. Grey were exchanging presents to Blukic and Driba, as the two of them were standing on a medical table, as the three of them were wearing Christmas hats.

T-AI then appears, as the hologram had her hat changed into a Christmas hat, as she smiled at them, which made them happy.

* * *

And inside the SHED, in the living area,

Washington and Centorea raised up their cups of hot chocolate and clacked them together, giving a cheer for them, as Wash sat on the couch and Centorea was kneeling on the floor, smiling at her partner, and they began to drink their hot chocolate.

(Author's notes - Merry Christmas! YES, YES, YES! I know I promised that I wasn't gonna change this chapter, I know I changed the character back to to same character from the first edit, I AM THE MOST INDECISIVE PERSON EVER, but I swear... in all of the life in me, that this time... THIS time this episode will stay the way is it, I swear to you and to God... And before anyone asks, YES, a Christmas episode in the middle of Summer, I understood the irony of the second I started writing this, but I thought that it would be a good excuse for some character development, and it's maybe something to read on Christmas, and so. Also we get some detail of A-Bomb's brother and sister so e ready for something big heading your way! Please give feedback, comment and review, thank you)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala - Ultimate Spider-man

Alice Gehabich - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Casey Jones - TMNT 2012

Garnet Toycross - Venus Blood -Abyss- (A/N: It's a hentai game)

Magness - A.T.O.M.

Cheshire - Young Justice

Randy Cunningham - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes - Batman: The Brave and the Bold

Aquagirl - Young Justice

Kaede Nagase - Negima!?

Flash Thompson/Agent Venom - Ultimate Spider-man

Cyandog - Medabots

Agent Washington - Red Vs. Blue

Centorea - Monster Musume

Nico Robin - One Piece

Mistral - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance


	20. Ep 20 Scorpion's Poison

On a distant planet, far from Earth, flying down towards the planet's surface, was the Quinjet, as it was dodging some strange blasts of plasma that were coming from the planet.

The Quinjet quickly does a barrel roll and narrowly dodges a plasma blast, as it merely scratched the under-belly of the Quinjet,

Inside the jet, was team S.P.D., as Metabee was in the pilot seat, gripping the controls, as he had an amused look in his eyes. "Ha, bet that scratched the paintjob (!)" Metabee joked, as he turned to look at Julie, as she sat next to him.

Looking out the window, seeing the blasts of plasma was Ninja, "Real-time plasma geysers! So Bruce!" Ninja said, as he had a pumped up look in his eyes.

While White Tiger was standing behind him, as she was checking in watch, looking at the holo-screen, "Oh yeah, geysers that shoots lethal plasma, so awesome (!)" Tiger said, sarcastically, as she had an annoyed look in her eyes.

Julie was looking at the monitor, looking worried, "Rick, the distress beacon is coming from the planet's surface!" She told A-Bomb,

As the team was sent to this planet when S.H.I.E.L.D. received an SOS,

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Ninja and Kaikaina walks up to the front window, to look at the planet, with Julie and Metabee.

Kaikaina looked scared and confused, as she looked at the planet, "But look at that place, who would actually try to land there?" She mentions, wonder who would land on a planet that had plasma geyser.

A-Bomb had a serious look on his face, as he turned his head to look at Kaikaina, "I don't know, Kai, but whoever they are, they need our help." He tells her,

* * *

Now on the planet's surface, Metabee carefully lands the Quinjet,

The team as out of the jet, as Ninja, White Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina were in their Netsuits, as Kaikaina had her helmet on, while A-Bomb had his flight gear on, with his chest piece having a glass dome over his head.

A-Bomb looked at White Tiger, "Can you get a lock on the distress beacon, Tiger?" He asked,

But Tiger shook her head, as she was looking at the holo-screen on her watch, as she had a concerned look in her eyes. "I'm not getting anything, the plasma geysers are interfering with my scanners, I can't get a lock on the beacon." She told A-Bomb,

A-Bomb then steps ahead and turned around to look at his team, "Alright, I guess we're doing this the old fashion way, we're gonna have to split up, Tiger and Kai, look around at the East. Metabee, I want you to search the West, Ninja, you take the North and me and Julie will fly over the South." A-Bomb gives his team their orders,

Ninja, Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina and White Tiger all nodded, "Right!" They all said at once,

Then the team split up, White Tiger and Kaikaina went to the East, Metabee went to the West, A-Bomb and Julie flies up, with Julie using her jet-pack and A-Bomb using his flight gear, to fly south, while Ninja took the North.

* * *

Ninja was walking down a path, as it was near some geysers, which were still blasting; he was looking around the area, and only saw nothing but rocks and geysers.

Ninja had an unease look in his eyes, as he walked towards the edge of the path, which had a plasma geyser below. "Heeere... People in trouble... Heeere... People in trouble... Well, my job is done!" Ninja quickly said, with a glad look in his eyes, as he quickly turned around, and started to make his way back to the Quinjet.

As Ninja was walking, he passes something green and armored, "Oh, hey, Scorpion!" Ninja greeted, in a happy tone,

Bu then, Ninja quickly stops, as he just quickly realized who he just greeted and just saw!

He then quickly turns around and sees Scorpion!

But this time, Scorpion was wearing a fully-armored battle-suit that was green, with a mask still over his head, with yellow lens where his eyes are and a part of the mask that was cut open for his mouth, as there was a glass part that was covering it for he could breathe. His armor's hands had claws at the fingertips of each hand, and on his back was cybernetically-controlled, seven-foot mechanical tail, with a blade at the end of it.

The newly armored Scorpion glares daggers at Ninja, who looked shocked and scared at seeing Scorpion.

"H-Hey, Scorpion, is that you? Y-You look great, l-lovin' the new look, really screams _you_... H-How ya been..?" Ninja said awkwardly and sacredly,

Scorpion merely chuckled as he began to step forward to Ninja, "Oh, I've been good, especially since I've spent the last four months, ROTTING IN PRISON!" Scorpion yelled out in rage towards Ninja, as he hasn't forgotten that it was Ninja who put him there in the first place.

Ninja then quickly steps back, with a nervous look in his eyes, "Hey, you didn't have to rot; you could have used the time to work out on the weight-machines, study up on law or maybe playin' a little hoops on the yard." Ninja suggested, as he shrugged his shoulders, as he closed his eyes.

But then, Scorpion's mechanical tail strikes and wraps itself around Ninja, crushing him in its grip like a snake, restraining him, and making Ninja open his eyes in shock, as Scorpion pulls Ninja towards him, so their face to face.

"I spend all my time, thinking and plotting my revenge against _you!_ " Scorpion told Ninja,

Ninja then closes his eyes, as he shook his head, "I would have spend my time forming a nice little book club, but that's just me.. (!)" He joked a bit,

But then Scorpion pulls Ninja closer, making him open his eyes, while Scorpion had nothing but rage on his face. "Do you know what consumed my _every waking thought_ while I was imprisoned?!" He asked Ninja, really wanting him to guess.

"Uh... Why do Candy Bars cost more in convenience stores than in supermarkets...?" Ninja answered, taking a shot in the dark.

"WRONG!" Scorpion yelled in fury, as he swings his tail down and smashes Ninja to the ground, as the tail released him, while Ninja looked a bit dazed.

Scorpion began to walk away from Ninja, as he had a conflicted look on his face, "I thought and thought and thought why did _I_ , the best martial artist and top student of Tiger Lily, practically Dororo's successor, could be so easily defeated by an inexperienced outsider like _you!?_ " Scorpion told Ninja, as he turned and pointed his right finger at Ninja,

Ninja laid on his back, as he lifted his head up, to look at Scorpion, with a dizzy expression in his eyes. "That's a real mind-boggler, y'know that really keeps me up at nights..." Ninja replied, sounding dizzy,

Scorpion then turned to face Ninja, "I never stopped thinking of the humiliation of you defeating me, losing my honor as a ninja because of you! But now, fate has given me an opportunity to regain my honor and a chance to exact my revenge..!" Scorpion explained to Ninja, as he was slowly walking towards him.

Ninja was starting to push himself up, as he had a bit of a confused, "Uh, OK... Now do all of my enemies get _this_ much embarrassed by just getting beat by me?" Ninja asked, with his eyes closed a bit.

Then Scorpion raised up his tail, as the tip of it then transforms into a drill, with four bladed tips around the cone, as it started to spin with great speed, and it moves towards Ninja.

Ninja widen his eyes in shock and terror as he sees the drill and saw how it was coming towards him. "GAH-HA, BIG DRILL, BIG DRILL WITH SHARP, POINTY ENDS! RAAAAHHH-HA-HA-HAA! RAAAHHHH!" Ninja started yelling in terror, as the drill was getting closer and closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the area,

White Tiger and Kaikaina were walking around, looking for the distress beacon,

Until Tiger stops, as she moves her head to the left, as she rose up her left eyebrow, as she hears something, nearby.

 _'RAAAAHHHH..!'_ The sound of Ninja's screaming was heard from a far,

White Tiger's eyes widen in shock, as she quickly turned to look at Kaikaina, "It's Ninja!" She told her, as she and Kaikaina quickly started running to where Ninja's scream was coming from.

While Tiger lifted up her left wrist and presses a button on her watch, "Everyone, Ninja's in danger!" She said into her watch, alerting her other teammates about Ninja.

As she and Kaikaina kept running,

* * *

Meanwhile, back where Ninja and Scorpion were,

Ninja was still on the ground, as he was holding Scorpion's tail with both hands, trying to hold the drill back, as it was dangerously close to his face, while Scorpion was pushing his tail forward at Ninja.

Ninja had a look of struggle in his eyes, as he couldn't hold Scorpion's drill back forever, but Ninja opens his eyes, and he then had a look of surprise, as he sees behind Scorpion was the edge of the trail, that lead to a plasma geyser.

Ninja quickly got an idea, as his eyes then changed to a look of determination, as he grips the drill and mustered up all his strength, as he then goes Ninja Rage Mode, and pushes Scorpion back enough for him to get back on his feet, now on his feet, Ninja then begins to push back the tail, until it touches Scorpion's chest.

Scorpion looked shocked that Ninja was over-powering his battle-suit, as he sees that Ninja was starting to push him backwards, "Hey, what are you doing?!" He said, looking confused on what Ninja was doing.

Ninja was pushing Scorpion towards the geyser, with his feet getting dragged across the ground, "It's simple, I'm burstin' your bubble!" He told him,

As Ninja pushes Scorpion off the trail and into the geyser, which then blasts out a plasma stream, with Scorpion riding right on top of it, as it sends him flying upward to the sky,

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Scorpion yelled out, as he flew to the sky,

Ninja comes out of Ninja Rage Mode, as he watches with amusement as Scorpion then falls back to the ground, into a canyon miles away from the one Ninja was standing in.

"Adios, Lobster-Boy!" Ninja told Scorpion, as he waves, while Scorpion falls and lands in canyon miles away.

"Ninja!" The sound of Julie's voice was heard, getting Ninja's attention, as he turned around and sees his teammates running towards him.

"What happened? We heard you screaming," Kaikaina mentioned, as they reached him,

Ninja looked at his teammates, "This whole SOS thing was a set-up, this guy I locked up a while ago called Scorpion tried to turn me into a human smoothie, but I manage to take him down for a second time!" Ninja explained to them, with an arrogant look in his eyes, as he was proud of himself for taking Scorpion down again.

A-Bomb and White Tiger then turned to look at each other, with this knowledge of the distress beacon was a trap set by an enemy of Ninja, it would made sense that it was a trap, as there wouldn't be anyone who would be crazy enough to try and land on a dangerously hazardous planet, unless it was a trap for someone.

"Well... I guess good job, Cunningham..." White Tiger told Ninja, as she crosses her arms, as she had a slight impressed look in her eyes.

"And if there's really no one in danger here, we should head back home." A-Bomb suggested to his team,

Everyone else nodded in agreement, as they all turned and started to head back to the Quinjet,

* * *

Meanwhile, in the canyon that Scorpion landed in,

The fallen ninja was crawling on the ground, with a look of pain on his face, while his battle-suit was still intact, there wasn't any damage to it, even from the plasma blast.

As he was crawling, Scorpion looks ahead and sees a pair of feet, causing him to stop, as he looked up and saw, standing and looming over him was Taskmaster, as he had his arms crossed, as he staring down at Scorpion.

"Get up, you pathetic waste of space!" Taskmaster told Scorpion, with voice filled with wrath,

Scorpion glares coldly at Taskmaster, as he then pushes himself up back on his feet, and stands before him.

"You had the Ninja in your grasp and yet he managed to use his surrounding to his advantage and over-powered you... I'm starting to regret breaking you out of prison, if you are actually incapable in killing a complete idiot, then it makes me think who's the bigger idiot, the idiot or the idiot who gets beaten so easily _by_ the idiot (?)" Taskmaster told Scorpion, while insulting him, with a cold tone in his voice.

Scorpion got angry at Taskmaster, "I am a warrior of Tiger Lily, not some thug you can talk down too!" He yelled, as he rises up his tail and charges towards Taskmaster, to attack him.

But Taskmaster stood his ground; as he rose up his left gauntlet and presses a button, and then Scorpion immediately stops running, as his arms and tail just drop and he then fell to the ground, face first. Scorpion had a look of struggle, as he tried to move but he couldn't.

While Taskmaster walked up to the grounded Scorpion, with his hands behind his back, as he looks down at him, "You have immediately forgotten that my weapons engineers built that battle-suit, you may be wearing it, but I have the master override build into my armor." Taskmaster explained to him, as he rose up his left arm, showing his gauntlet.

Scorpion gritted his teeth, as he tried to move but his battle-suit was crushing him down to the ground.

"Now then, you had your chance to kill Ninja and failed; now we do it my way..." Taskmaster told Scorpion,

As Taskmaster turned and looked at, as he sees, from a distance, the Quinjet flying off the planet and into space.

* * *

Some hours later, now back on Earth,

At the Triskelion island, in the SHED, in the living room area, Randy was on his knees, as he was facing a holo-screen, that had Dororo on screen, as Randy was just finished explained to Dororo about Scorpion,

Dororo started rubbing his chin with his right hand, _'I see, that is troubling...'_ The Ninja master said to Randy, sounding worried and concerned,

"Yeah, and now he's got this new battle-suit and he's gonna go all _'Terminator crossed with Liam Neeson, with a vengeance'_ on me." Randy said to Dororo, looking a bit scared,

 _'Aside from Kaede, Scorpion was one of my best students, but his arrogances and anger were his greatest weaknesses, which led him to betray Tiger Lily and dishonoring himself.'_ Dororo explained to Randy, now with a more calm tone of voice.

Randy looked at him with plead in his face, "Sensei, what should I do, how do I beat Scorpion with his new suit that makes him more powerful?" He asked him, wanting wisdom from his master on how to defeat Scorpion.

 _'The sense of power is but an illusion, Randy; the true power is that of one who believes in the inner strength within themselves.'_ Dororo tells Randy, with a sagely tone of voice,

But Randy looked more dispirited then inspired, as he was hoping Dororo would just tell him how to beat Scorpion, instead of just giving him some masterly advice.

Randy closed his eyes, as his nose disappears, as he gave Dororo an awkward smile on his face, as a sweat-drop appears on his head, while his head lowers a bit. "Thanks... for the advised, Sensei..." Randy said to Dororo, awkwardly, as he bowed in respect to his master.

Dororo then bowed his head, as he then hangs up and the video-call ends, with the holo-screen switching off.

Randy then gets back up, looking annoyed as he sighed, "(Sigh) Why can't ninja masters ever just give a straight answer, instead of cryptic, sagely words of wisdom..." He said to himself in annoyance.

"Hey, Randy!" The sound of Metabee's voice was heard, making Randy turned to see A-Bomb, Metabee, Julie, Kaikaina and Ava, standing before him.

"Come on, we've got school today." A-Bomb mentions to him, as they were going to head out for school.

Randy looked a bit hesitant look on his face, until he shook his head and slaps on a small smile on his face, "Uh, yeah, comin'..." Randy said, as he walked up to them.

* * *

Some time passed, in Jump City High,

Within the library, Julie, Ava and Randy were sitting around a table, as they were doing some studying,

While Julie and Ava were reading up on some books, Randy was staring at his opened book, with a slightly unease look on his face; Julie looked up and noticed Randy, as she looked concerned.

"Randy, are you still worked up on this whole Scorpion thing?" Julie asked Randy, as she set her book down.

Randy looked at Julie, "Yeah, a little bit..." He said,

Ava kept reading her book, as she had a serious look on her face, "I don't get why you're so worked up about, a good amount of the bad guys we've locked up, swore revenge against us all the time, what makes this Scorpion guy any different, Cunningham?" Ava asked Randy,

Randy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know... I mean, in a way, me and Scorpion are two sides to the same page, we're both one of a kind and we both walk the path of the ninja, but he reminds me of what I was when I betrayed ya'll." Randy explained to them, as Scorpion reminds him of what he was when he joined up with Mandarin and betrayed them.

"Randy, you shouldn't compare yourself to a creep like Scorpion, your way stronger than he is." Julie told Randy, assuring him that he's nothing like Scorpion,

Ava then lowers her book to look at Randy, "Yeah so quit belly-achin' and get on with your studying." Ava told him, as she lifted up her book to continue reading.

Julie then continued reading her book, as Randy watches; he then looked at his opened book,

 _'OK... Julie and Av are right, I can't let Scorpion get in my head...'_ Randy thought to himself, as he kept looking at his book.

 _'... I'll get my mind off this by studying on my favorite subject...'_ Randy then turned the page of his book, which reveals a opened swimsuit magazine with the pages having full-page photos of gorgeous female models, wearing revealing and skimpy swimsuits.

 _'... Geometry (!) Heh heh hee...'_ Randy smiled, with a huge grin, as he had his eyes closed, and held the book up, as he hid the magazine in the book when no one was looking, as he planned to check out some sexy pictures instead of study.

"He's in here," The sound of the librarian's voice was heard behind Randy,

Randy then opened his eyes, with his face looking annoyed, "Hey, would ya keep it down, I'm checkin' out some _figures_ over here." He said to the person behind him, as he turned to look back at his magazine, with his big, pervy smile on his face returning.

But then, behind Randy...

" ** _THIS IS A PLACE FOR HIGHER LEARNING!_** " Centorea was behind Randy, yelling at him with so much fury, fire spat out of her mouth, with her head enlarged, her nose disappearing and her eyes going BWE (A/N: Short for Blank White Eyes)

As Centorea was obviously furious at seeing Randy reading and also bring a adult swimsuit magazine to school, as Randy jumped and yelled in terror from Centorea's yelling, as he falls off his seat and to the floor.

Ava and Julie lowers their books and looked at an angered Centroea, while Randy was getting back on his chair,

Randy turned to look at the furious Centorea, as her head was normal sized, and her eyes and nose goes back to normal, but there was a fiery aura around the centaur.

"Ah, Cerea, you're looking beautiful today, and before you say it, this isn't what it looks like, I was just happily doing my studies, but I then became a victim of circumstance, after some _hooligan_ hid this frivolous and sexist magazine, which is absolutely demeaning to women, within the pages of one of the library books, I am just as outraged as you are!" Randy told Centorea with a calm smile, telling lies, just trying to save his skin on the whole _'Bring a swimsuit magazine to school'_ thing.

But Centorea was still glaring at Randy with fury in her eyes, "Firstly, on school grounds, you will address me as Ms. Shianus or Principal Shianus..." Centorea tells Randy, deadly serious,

Reminding him that it's alright to address her by her first name when their off school grounds, but when their on school grounds, he will address her role as the school's principal.

Randy's smile then disappears and was replaced by a scared expression towards Centorea,

"... Secondly, if you actually think that I am some air-headed blond, who doesn't know you, and who would be stupid enough to believe all those lies that spurted out of your mouth, than you were sorely misdirected, Mr. Cunningham..." Centorea told Randy, angrily and bitterly,

Randy then quickly turned to look at Julie and Ava, as Julie had a look uncomfortable look, as she shook her head, while Ava just stared at Randy, with an unemotional expression, and Randy then turned to look at Centorea again.

"... And thirdly, I know that magazine belongs to you, because I have an inside source." Centorea told Randy, as she shifted her eyes in a direction, before shifting back to glare at Randy.

Randy looked confused, as he turned around to look at the direction where Centorea looked, and he sees the direction pointed at Ava, who lowers her book to give Randy a mischievous smile, as it totally indicates that she's Centorea's inside source and that she told her about the magazine.

Randy looked shocked that Ava told on him to Centorea, "Why..?" Randy uttered to Ava, wondering how she knew about magazine.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't suspect anything when you went into the library with us, willingly, and where you readied a book that didn't have pictures scantily clad women and was educational?" Ava explained to Randy,

Randy just stared at her, looking betrayed, and then, Centorea reaches her right hand over and grabs Randy's left ear and pulls it, as Randy's face gets a look of pain, as Centorea pulls Randy of his chair and then begins to drag him by the ear, to her office.

While Julie and Ava watches Randy get dragged off, until Julie turned to look at Ava, with looks of annoyance towards her.

"What, the library is my own personal inner sanctum, and we already see Randy being a idiot pervert back at home." Ava told Julie, as she lifted and continued reading her book.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the hallways, outside of Centorea's office,

Randy opens the door and walks out of the office, into the hallway, as he looked annoyed, as Centorea gave him two weeks of detention for being that magazine into school.

Randy had a very dour frown on his face, as he turned and began to walk down the hall,

"Randy!" The sound of Alice's voice was heard behind him, quickly getting his attention, as Randy turned around and see Alice, as she was quickly walking towards him, while she was holding her books in her arms, and held them against her chest, while she wore a backpack.

Randy then quickly puts a smile on his face, as he sees Alice, as she reaches him, "Hey, Alice," He greeted her,

Alice looked a bit confused, "Why were you in Principal Shianus's office?" She asked him, wondering why Randy exited from Centorea's office,

Randy then puts on a cool expression on his face, as he shrugged his shoulders, and puts his hands behind his head, "Ah, just got busted doin' somethin' _'Bad Boy'_ related, score myself two weeks in detention, but that's the price ya pay for bein' total hard-core, y'know what I'm sayin'..." He lies to her, trying to impress her by acting like a bad boy.

Alice smiled back at him, "I've actually been looking for you." She told him,

Randy then quickly drops his cool guy look for a look of surprise and gleefulness at hearing that, "Really!?" He asked, smiling brightly, but then quickly realizes how excited he sounded and quickly slaps on a cool and brooding expression on his face. "I mean, really..?" He said, trying to sound cool.

Alice couldn't help but laugh a little at Randy trying to act tough, "There's a floral art show at upper-Jump City, tomorrow night, I want to see, but I kinda need a guide as I don't know where to go, so do you think you could take me?" Alice explained to Randy, asking him if you could help guided her to it.

Randy looked speechless, as his eyes started to twinkle, at hearing what she was proposing. "Y-you mean... Like... A date..?" Randy asked her, in disbelief of Alice asking him on a date.

Alice then looked surprised at hearing Randy claim it to be a date, as she puts her closed right hand over his mouth, as she looked down at the floor and started to blush. "Uh... Well, I-I o-only need someone to make sure I get there and back... I-I wouldn't really s-say it would be a d-date..." Alice tried to say, as she was really nervous, as she looked at Randy,

"So, you would say it's just two friends, just hangin' out?" Randy asked her, suggesting that it wasn't a date but just friends hanging out.

Alice removes her hand, as she now had an awkward smile on her face, as she kept blushing, "Well... I guess that would be alright, just friends... hanging out..." She said, sounding less nervous at the sound of that.

"Uh, if it's just that, then I would be alright with takin' you to this show," Randy tells Alice, now with a gentle smile on his face.

Alice then beams up with a happy smile, as she was happy to hear that, "Really? That would be great!" She told him, as she was still blushing but she kept smiling.

Randy chuckled a bit, as he had an awkward smile on his face, while he had his eyes closed and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Alice then took off her backpack and opens it, as she puts her books in her backpack and then went through it, until she takes out a notebook and a pen.

Alice puts her backpack on the floor near her feet and started writing in the notebook, and after she finished writing, she then rips a small piece of the page she wrote in, and then hands it to Randy.

Randy held up the paper in his paper in his left hand and took a look at it; he saw what was written was a phone number on it, _'ALICE'S'_ phone number!

"Wow... A girl's phone number..." Randy smiled, completely amazed that a girl gave him their phone number,

Alice then picks up her backpack and puts it back on, "I'll meet you after school, at the entrance tomorrow, and we'll go from there." Alice explained to him, giving a gentle smile.

Randy was still in disbelief on the phone number, but he turned to look up at Alice, with a happy but speechless smile on meet tomorrow.

Alice turned around and began to walk away but she stopped and turned to give Randy a happy smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, Randy." Alice said to Randy, as she really appreciated what Randy was doing.

Alice then turned around and continued walking away,

While Randy just stood there, still looking speechless and happy, still having a smile on his face, as he watches Alice walking away.

As he couldn't believe on what just happened, Randy Cunningham was gonna hang out with Alice...

And Randy then lifted up his left hand stares at Alice's phone number, it was official; Randy quickly forgot about Scorpion and the three weeks of detention and focused all his attention at him and Alice.

* * *

A few hours later, after school finished, and on the Triskelion Island,

In the SHED, in the living room area...

Metabee had a dead serious look in his eyes, "There comes a time in every Medabot's time, where they come face to face with their greatest challenge and labour..." Metabee said, in a serious tone of voice,

As it's revealed Metabee standing on top of a stack of boxes, as he was standing in front of an ironing board, with a huge, tall stack of laundry on it, while Metabee had a look of shear seriousness and he held up an iron, as he was prepare to iron Randy, Julie, Kaikaina, Ava and A-Bomb's laundry.

Sitting on the couch, was A-Bomb, as he was eating a bowl of popcorn as he was watching a movie,

As Ava was on her knees, at the coffee table, reading a book,

While upstairs, in Julie's room, Julie was sitting on her bed, with Chomp resting on her legs, while she watches Kaikaina, as she was modeling in her new clothes.

Kaikaina was wearing a turquoise colored shirt with a small skull with bunny ears on the chest of it, with dark blue jeans, as she was wearing an opened dark green high-collar jacket ended at her navel, with short sleeve that ended at her biceps, and blue sneakers.

(A/N: I felt that Kaikaina's appearance was less than desired for, so here's her new look, enjoy)

Then, entering the SHED, was Randy, as he was walking in with a happy and smug smile on his face,

"Hello, beautiful friends, what are all of you doing, oh, wait! I don't care, cuz _I've_ got a date tomorrow!" Randy told them, immediately throwing out the fact that he's got a date tomorrow night.

Ava, A-Bomb and Metabee quickly stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Randy with a look of surprise at hearing that Randy has a date, even upstairs, Kaikaina and Julie quickly walked out of Julie's room, and looked over the railing to look at Randy, as they heard that he's got a date.

"Date... As in _date_ date, as in a date with a female?" A-Bomb asked Randy, completely in disbelief on what he was hearing.

"You're messin' with us, right?" Metabee said, raising his right eyebrow at Randy,

"Cunningham, spending detention with Ms. Ethel, doesn't count as a date." Ava told Randy, having a bored looked on her face, as she didn't believe Randy having a date.

But then, running down the stairs like lightning, was Julie, as she ran up to Randy, with a huge smile on her face, and a sparkle in her eyes, while having little sparkles flying around her.

"A date! Tell me everything! Who she is, where are you going, do not leave out any detail!" Julie told Randy, really wanting to know who Randy's going on a date with, as her eyes sparkled as she puts her hands together and held them up, as she smiled at Randy.

But Randy had a bit of a nervous smile on his face, while having Julie really up to his face, and Randy was hesitant on telling Julie about it,

As he remember what happen when Julie caught him and Alice in the janitor's closet, if Alice didn't intervene, Julie would have smashed his head into the ceiling, and Randy knew if he said that he was going out with Alice tomorrow, she was gonna freak!

"Uh... Well, I wouldn't really call it's a date..." Randy said, nervously and scared, as he had a nervous smile on his face.

"So you lied about having a date and you're really just full of it." Metabee told Randy, with a bored look in his eyes, as he went back to doing the ironing.

Julie looked confused, as she then leans in closer to Randy, "Randy, what are you talking about, you really sounding enthusiastic about having a date, it really sounded like you were for real about, so just tell me, who are you going out with?" Julie asked him again, really wanting to know who.

Randy was extremely hesitant to say anything, but he knew Julie would freak out, but he knew that she would wheedle it out of him in one way or another, so he should just tell her anyway.

"Well... I'm gonna be going on a completely, strictly, non-date related, meeting with a friend... named Alice..." Randy tells Julie, quietly as he braced himself for what Julie was going to do.

Julie stared at Randy, with a bit of a look of blankness, as she was processing this, "You're... going on a date... with Alice..?" She asked Randy, quietly and unnervingly calm tone of voice, as she was beginning to walk towards Randy.

This quickly made Randy step backwards, walking away from her, with a look of terror, "It-it's not a date, she just wants me to escort her to the floral show, cuz she doesn't know her way around town, so it's just a friend helping another friend, not a date..." Randy explained to Julie, with fear.

As Randy kept walking backwards from Julie, as he turned his head to look at A-Bomb, Metabee, Ava and Kaikaina (Who walked downstairs to join up with them), hoping they would intervene, but all four of them shook their heads at Randy, with A-Bomb, Ava and Kaikaina mouthing _'No...'_ , as they weren't gonna help him.

Randy then hits his back against the wall, as he quickly turned to look over his shoulder and see the wall, as he just cornered himself, as he then turned to face forward to look at Julie, who was now face to face with him.

Julie stared at Randy, with a straight face, which made Randy really scared of what she was gonna do or say.

But then, Julie closes her eyes, as she then puts a smile on her face, and smiled at Randy, with a happy face. "Well, if it's only just you showing her the way there, I guess that's okay..." Julie told Randy, in a happy and cheery tone of voice.

Randy was surprised at Julie's change of emotion, which made him feel more calm and relax,

Julie kept smiling and had her eyes closed, as she then leans her face closer towards Randy, "... But, Randy, if you do anything to scare Alice off and make her not want to be our friend anymore..." She said to him,

And then, Julie grows and transforms into Gorem, as she looms over Randy, with a shroud of darkness around her upper body, as the ceiling suddenly turns into a night sky, and her red eyes glowed much brighter.

Randy immediately goes SD, as he shrunk in terror of Gorem,

" **... THERE WON'T BE ANYWHERE ON EARTH, OR IN THIS GALAXY WHERE I WON'T FIND YOU AND HURT YOU IN WAYS YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE!** " Gorem threaten Randy, in a dark and threatening tone of voice, as lightning struck above her.

SD A-Bomb, SD Ava, SD Kaikaina and SD Metabee all stared, completely speechless while watching Gorem threatening and scaring Randy,

SD Randy's eyes were widen, as he was sweating and he was pressed against the wall, in terror of the threatening Gorem.

And then Gorem shrinks back down and changes back into Julie, as the night sky at the ceiling and the lightning disappeared, as Julie was now standing in front of Randy, as she had a happy smile on her face again, as she smiled at Randy, before turning around and walking away.

Leaving Randy, A-Bomb, Ava, Metabee and Kaikaina staring at Julie, as she walked away, all of them looking speechless from what Julie just happened, how she went from sweet and understanding to terrifying and dominating, back to sweet and happy again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of space,

Taskmaster's battle fleet was cruising through the stars, and in the main star-cruiser.

Taskmaster was in his office, as he was sitting at his desk, as he was facing a holo-screen on his deck, with the image of Jack Spicer on the screen,

"... I don't want excuses, my teams have provided the components for the device, if this is too complicated for you, I can assign someone else more competent to complete the device..." Taskmaster told Jack, in an angered tone of voice,

Jack looked confused and insulted, _'Who?'_ He asked, looking annoyed,

"... _Anyone!_ " Taskmaster told Jack, extremely coldly, as he leans forward towards the screen, saying that anyone can be more competent than Jack in building and completing his device.

Jack then held his hands up, as he had a nervous look on his face. _'Look, look, I know that I said I can build you your machine, but the schematics and blueprints you gave me to work with, it's all fragmented, there's parts of it missing, and plus, you want this machine to be the size of the Moon, so completing it gonna have to take it's sweet time.'_ He said, defending himself and explaining the drawbacks of the construction of Taskmaster's device.

"I'm fully aware that the scale of the device will take a good amount of time, but I don't want to hear the head of the construction complaining, I expect results, I will call for progress reports, and if you call again, just to complain, I'll leave you, floating on a lone asteroid in space!" Taskmaster yelled at Jack, making the goth evil genus to flinch in fear of Taskmaster.

Taskmaster then presses a button on his deck and the holo-screen disappears, as he now signs in frustration.

But then, a knock came from the door, getting Taskmaster's attention,

"Come in," He said,

And then the door slides open automatically, revealing Nico Robin, as she wasn't wearing her hat and coat, as she was holding a chart on a clipboard in her right hand, and she began to walk to Taskmaster.

"Here are the latest results of Red X and Black Velocity's physical test in the training room," Robin said to Taskmaster, as she reaches his desk and hands the chart to him, which he takes and began to read it.

Taskmaster finishes reading the results and puts the clipboard on his desk, "Getting better, but there's more room for improvement, have the physician double the tests, I want them to be pushed beyond their limits." Taskmaster told Robin,

Robin had a bit of a complex and hesitating expression on her face, before she asked Taskmaster, "Sir, don't mind me asking, but I've been observing the sessions Mistral has been doing to Red X and Black Velocity, and I have to say, that it seems a bit too... psychology tortuous." She explained to Taskmaster, pointing out the ways Mistral has been doing to Red X and Black Velocity has been psychology tortuous.

"You can't get good soldiers without breaking some mental restriction; they have shown to be more suited for covert and espionage, a good tool in war." Taskmaster tells Robin, as he leans on his chair,

But Robin had a bit of a less convinced expression, "Having a strategic advantage over our enemies is a good thing, but should it be at the cost of the mental health of our own?" She asked him, pointing out that even those Red X and Black Velocity are Taskmaster's soldiers, they are still living, breathing people, and not like his army of Taskbots.

Taskmaster then turned his chair and stands up, "If you have any concerns, Miss All Sunday; then address them to Mistral, but as long as their able to follow my orders and complete their mission, no matter the cost, I couldn't care less." He told Robin, with seriousness in his voice,

Taskmaster walked around his desk, and walked passed Robin, as he headed towards the exit. "Have someone ready my ship." He told Robin, as he exits his office,

Robin was left there, as she was facing the exit, with a bit of a concerned and unsure look on her face.

* * *

The next day, back on Earth, it was the afternoon in Jump City, and in the busy upper part of Jump City.

Walking up the stairs to the underground subway systems was Randy and Alice, as they had just finished school for the day and Randy were taking Alice to the floral show.

After exiting the subway, the two teenagers were walking down the street, walking passed some people.

As they were walking, Randy turning his head and looked at Alice,

"So, you're into flowers?" Randy asked Alice, asking about her interest in flowers.

Alice turned her head to look back at Randy, as she gave him a gentle smile, "It's more than an interest, I love how there's many kinds of flowers, there's actually 400,000 different flowers in the world, each more different than the last." Alice explained to Randy, with a passion in her voice.

Randy's attention was grabbed, as he looked at her with interest,

"... Someday, I hope to become a florist and my own flower shop back in Russia." Alice told Randy, telling him about her hopes and futures.

"Wow, your dream sounds just as Bruce than my dream, my dream where I open a bikini -themed amusement park." Randy tells her, as he smiled, closes his eyes and held his right hand up, dramatically.

Alice started laughing, as she covered her mouth with her left hand and closed her eyes, as Randy opens his eyes and turned to look at Alice, as her laugh was pretty cute, and he looked at her with a calm and generally happy smile on his face.

Alice then stops laughing, as she opens her eyes and turned to look at Randy, and noticed that he was looking at her, Randy sees Alice looking back at him, with a confused look on her face, wondering why he was staring at her, and he quickly drops his smile and turned his head away from her, as he had an awkward look on his face, as he was blushing.

The two of them kept walking, until they finally reached the floral show, in an art gallery,

Randy and Alice took a good look at the gallery, before Randy turned to look at Alice. "Well, we're here." Randy said to Alice,

Alice turned to look at Randy, "Thanks again, Randy, I'll call you when I'm finished." She tells him, saying that she call him for when she wants to be picked up.

Randy nodded, as he gave her a small smile, "Alright then, I'll see you in a few hours." Randy said to her,

Alice smiled back at him, as she gave him a quick nod, "Mm,"

Randy smiled before turning around and began to walk away, leaving Alice watching him walking down the street, her smile slowly turned into a slightly sadden look on her face, before she turned to walk into the gallery.

* * *

Randy kept walking down the sidewalk, before he turned and entered an empty alley and walked down it, before stopping at the center of it.

Randy then looked around the alley and sees that it was empty and no-one was here,

With no-one in the alley, Randy puts his left hand into his jacket pocket and takes out his Ninja Mask, with Randy knowing that he can burn a few hours going on patrol for crime around the city as the Ninja.

Randy puts on his mask and transforms into the Ninja, and he then leaps upward, toward a wall and plants both his feet on it.

"Ninja Wall-Sprint!" Ninja yelled out as he quickly started to sprint up the side of the building, towards the rooftop, when he reaches the roof, he leaps over the edge and lands on the roof.

Ninja then walked towards the edge of the roof and looked over it, and scanned the ground, looking for trouble.

Ninja had a bored look in his eyes, as he looked down below, "I spy with my little eye, a peaceful and crime-free town..." Ninja said to himself out of boredom.

Ninja then turned to look at another part of the street, "I spy with my little eye-" Ninja then stopped mid-sentence, as his eyes widen in shock at what he saw.

Down below, sitting outside of a coffee shop, were three teenage girls, sitting around a table just outside the shop.

The first girl was a 16 year old, as she was Caucasian, as she had gold eyes and light gold hair that's lightly permed in the back and curled into spirals over her shoulders. She also has her hair in two small buns on both sides of her head held by red ribbons.

She was wearing a violet blouse, with a purple collar; she was wearing a maroon skirt and brown boots, while she was wearing a light brown coat.

The blond girl's name was Saki Tenjouin, a classmate of the team and the school's queen bee.

Another girl was 16 year old, and was Caucasian, with brown eyes and hair, which she has a ponytail with a blue scrunchie, as her face was married with a emotionless expression. And she was wearing a brown shirt, dark blue jeans and dark brown shoes and she was wearing a white sleeveless vest.

The girl's name was Rin Kujou, Saki's friend/bodyguard.

The last girl was 16 year old, and was Caucasian, and had long blue hair and purple eyes which are rarely seen through the big round lenses of her glasses. She was wearing a green dress, with a dark green bow tied around the waist.

Her name was Ayako Fujisaki, or just Aya for short, Saki's other friend.

Back on the roof, Ninja's surprised look in his eyes, quickly changed into a sly and over- confident look. "-Three sexy classmates, who are gonna love a certain ninja!" Ninja finished, as he had an idea.

Saki, Rin and Aya isn't fond of Randy Cunningham, but maybe they'll be singing a different tune when they meet the Ninja, a full-time superhero, and as we all know, a girl can't help but swoon over a superhero!

* * *

Down below, at the coffee shop,

Saki, Rin and Aya were sitting around the table, as Saki and Aya were laughing, while Rin was drinking her tea, while there was jug of water on the table.

"Well, well, what do we have _here?_ " The sound of Ninja's voice was heard, getting their attention, as they turned and saw Ninja, as he was hanging upside down from the side of their table's parasol, as he was staring at them with a cool and flirty look in his eyes.

Aya looked surprised at seeing Ninja, but Rin stood up and picks up a sword, made out of bamboo, which was called a _'Shinai'_ , as she held it at the ready, as she thinks Ninja was some kind of crook, and she was going to protect Saki and Aya.

Ninja then flips off the parasol and lands on his feet and turned to face them, as he held his hands up, with a calm looking in his eyes. "Hey, hey, I come in peace, don't get switch off by the mask, I ain't no gang banger or nuthin' I'm just local, loveable superhero!" Ninja explained to Rin, to calm her down and to not have her attack him.

Saki took a good look at Ninja, before her face was hit with a unimpressed look, "You're a superhero..?" She asked him, not believing Ninja was a real hero.

Ninja closed his eyes, as he leans back a bit as he crosses his arms, having a arrogant look. "I ain't one to brag, but I've saved the world a couple of times, I'm, uh, pretty famous around these parts..." Ninja explained to them, as he opens his eyes to look at the girls. "... The name's Ninja... _The_ Ninja..." He introduced himself.

But Rin sat back down, and had an unemotional and unimpressed scowl on her face, as she looked at Ninja. "Never heard of ya..." She replied back to him,

But Ninja had a surprised look in his eyes, as he looked at Rin, "What you talkin' 'bout? I'm a legend, girl!" He tells her; with an over confident look in his eyes, as he held his hands up.

Aya adjusted her glasses, as she looked at Ninja, "You don't look like a superhero?" She said to him, as she is finding it hard to believe that Ninja's is a real superhero.

Ninja then leans forward, towards Aya, as he gave her a cool and flirty look, "Well, looks can be deceiving, I'm actually on patrol, just looking for trouble..." Ninja said, until he quickly turned his head to look at Aya, with a serious look in his eyes. "... You haven't been _naughty_ , have you (?)" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Aya pulled her head back, away from Ninja, as she had a really uncomfortable look on her face, as that question made her feel uncomfortable.

But Ninja then pulled back, as he started laughing, while throwing his arms, "Yo, I'm just messin' with ya, girl!" He tells her, laughing at his joke,

Saki and Rin both turned to look at each other, as both of them are not believe that Ninja was an actual superhero, and also with a name like _'The Ninja'_ , isn't he suppose to be sagely and honourable, instead of acting like a womanizer, while talking like an urban rapper.

Ninja then closed his eyes, "So, you girls wanna take a ride in my Ninja-Mobile?" Ninja offered, as he opens his eyes to look at Saki, Rin and Aya,

As Ninja does a casual lean on the table, he brings his right palm down flat and plants it in the centre of their napkins by mistake and then his hand slides away through the napkins; causing him to loses his balance and comes down hard and bangs his chin on the table edge.

The impact then jarred a jug of water, which flies into the air and lands upside down on his head.

Saki and Aya laughed at the bumbling Ninja, as Saki, Rin and Aya then got up and the three of them leaves,

Ninja stood and wobbled a bit, as he had both hands on the jug and tried to pull it off his head, when he manages to pull the jug off his head, Ninja looked at the table and saw that the girls left, leaving him there.

Ninja now had an annoyed look in his eyes, as he just blew it with Saki, Aya and Rin... Not that he actually had a chance to begin with...

* * *

A few hours later, it was now dawn, and exiting the gallery, was Alice, as she then walked down the sidewalk, as she takes out her phone, and held it in her right hand, and called Randy.

Alice stopped walking near an alley, as she held her phone up against her ear,

 _'Hey, Alice,'_ The sound of Randy's voice came out of her phone,

Alice smiled, "Hi, Randy, I'm finished with the show." She said into her phone,

* * *

A few miles away from the gallery, standing on top of a building,

Was Ninja as he was holding his phone up against the left side of his head,

"Alright, I'm just on my way and I'll be there in a few minutes." Ninja said back to his phone, as he turned and ran towards the edge of the roof, where he leaps off it and lands on the roof of the building next to the one he was on.

As he was heading towards Alice, to meet her,

* * *

Alice smiled, but unknown to her, in the dark alley; something was slowly creeping towards Alice,

"The show was really great; there were so many different floral pieces." Alice tells him,

 _'I'll bet...'_ Ninja say,

"So, what have you been doing?" Alice asked him, wondering what he's been doing while she was busy.

Then the shadowy figure gets closer towards Alice, as a familiar mechanical tail emerges from the shadows, stalking towards the back of Alice.

* * *

Ninja was running across a rooftop, before leaping over to another one,

"Aw, y'know, just shootin' the breeze..." Ninja replied,

* * *

The tail gets closer and closer towards Alice,

"Well, I appreciate you doing this for me, I know that it's a bit of a chore to go back and forth just so I could go see a show, but I just want to say thank you for being such a good friend-" Alice was telling him,

But she was cut off, while the tip of the tail tapped her on her left shoulder, making her stop mid-sentence, as she turned to see who tapped her shoulder, when she turned, her confusion was met when she saw a tip of a tail facing her.

But then, the bladed tip of the tail opens, revealing a nozzle, which then sprayed a green gas into Alice's face, quickly causing her to flinch back, pulling her head away from the gas, but she started to feel dizzy, as her eyes got heavy and her knees got weak.

Alice then fainted, as she drops to the ground, but the tail quickly moves around her waist, catching her and lifting her off the ground, as the unconscious Alice drops her phone, and it hits the ground, while Alice was carried into the shadow by the tail.

* * *

On Ninja's end, he stops on a rooftop, as he had a look of confusion, as he hears what happened at her end.

Ninja listens to the silence on Alice's end, "Alice? Alice, are you there? Alice!" Ninja said, as removes his phone from his ear and looked at the screen, as it readied that Alice's phone was still online.

The phone was still on, but Alice suddenly went silent, with a sound of the phone hitting the ground.

Ninja quickly knew something was wrong, he had a look of concern and worry for Alice, as he knew she was in trouble, Ninja then quickly sprinted off to Alice's pick-up point.

* * *

A few minutes later, at the alley was Alice wait at, Ninja quickly lands in the alley and ran towards the sidewalk, but stops when he looks down at saw Alice's phone laying on the ground.

Ninja bends to pick it up, and holding it up in his right hand, staring at it, as he had a horrified look in his eyes, "Oh no..." He whispered, as Alice was kidnapped.

And then, the sound of tires screeching was heard, not far from the alley, this quickly gets Ninja's attention, as he turned to where the screeching came from, he knew that tire screeching was from the vehicle that has Alice.

Ninja quickly puts Alice's phone in his belt, as he quickly leaps upward towards a building and ran up the wall, towards the roof.

* * *

Driving down the road at high speeds, passing other cars, was a brown colored van, driving it were two thugs.

While one of them was driving the van, while the other one was sitting shotgun, as he was laughing.

"Ha-ha-HA! Easy money we've ever made!" He told the thug who was driving.

But then a voice came out of the radio, and it wasn't a radio station,

 _'Not so fast...'_ The sound of Taskmaster's voice came from radio.

* * *

Somewhere, in an office, Taskmaster was sitting in a chair, as he was facing hundreds of monitors, as they had live footage of the van, with the aid of Taskmaster's camera-bots.

And Taskmaster also sees Ninja on screen, as he was running across rooftops, at great speeds, as he was chasing the van below.

"... The Ninja is on your tail." Taskmaster told the thugs,

* * *

The thug who was driving had a serious look on his face, "Not a problem, we'll just-"

"Eat lead, Freak!"The other thug yelled out, as he stuck his head out the window, looked behind the behind and held his machine gun, as he started shooting like a mad man at Ninja.

Ninja then jumps off the roof and tosses his scarf at another building, as it grabs on to it, and he swung from it, Ninja's scarf the lets go of the building, as Ninja performs a back-flip, as he dodged the bullets fired at him, Ninja held his hands out, and grabbed on to a street light, and swings off it, as he then threw his scarf out and swings from another building.

The thug kept shooting at Ninja, trying to hit him,

But Ninja kept dodging, as he lands on top of a street light and jumps off it, towards another street light where he grabs on to it with his right hand and swings off it, and he then jumps off the side of a building and lands on another street light and he then jumps off that one, Ninja then tosses his scarf and swings towards a building, where he lands on it, and quickly began to run across it, running from the bullets, as he performs dashes and flips to dodge them.

When Ninja reaches the end of the building, he quickly grabs hold of the corner of the build and swung himself to the other side, in the opposite direction.

The gun-man stopped firing, as he sees that Ninja was gone, he then pulls himself back into the van and looked at the driver. "Where'd he go?" He asked him, wondering where Ninja went.

But then both thugs looked ahead and to their shock, they see Ninja, as he was swinging from his scarf, towards them, as he adjusted his body and tucked in his legs...

"NINJA KANGAROO KICK!" Ninja yelled out, as he shot his legs forward and smashing the front glass of the van, and goes inside of it.

The driver then loses control of the van, and it swerves and flips over, crashing and tumbling on the road, until it stops on its side, on the sidewalk.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location, in a very hi-tech facility,

As a door opens, revealing Scorpion, as he enters a large room with many of electrical equipment.

Scorpion stops walking when he reaches the center of the room, as he looks up and sees an upper observation deck.

Scorpion stared at the deck with a serious look on his face, "Taskmaster, the package is secured." Scorpion said,

While behind him, now in a barred cage that was hanging from a chain on the ceiling, was Alice, as she was still unconscious, as she lying on her front.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Triskelion Island, in the SHED,

Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee was watching TV, while in the kitchen, A-Bomb and Julie were making dinner.

Julie was peeling potatoes, while A-Bomb was boiling a pot of water, as he stood in-front of the cooker.

While she was peeling the potatoes, she turned to look at A-Bomb, "Where's Randy? He was supposed to be home, half an hour ago." She asked A-Bomb, as she was wondering where Randy was.

A-Bomb turned to look at Julie, as he had an awkward look on his face, "Jule, not being mean or anything but Randy is a grown guy, and you're kinda acting like a mother... or Centorea." He tells her, telling her that's she's a little protective.

Julie looks offended on being called an overprotective mother, "I am not overprotective over Randy... I'm overprotective over Alice from Randy." She corrected him, saying that she's worried of Alice with Randy.

A-Bomb looked confused, "Alright... Why, I ask?" He asked, wondering why she's so protective with Alice.

Julie looked down and just shrugged her shoulders, "You know how Randy is, Alice one of the few friends we have who doesn't have super powers or is some kind of agent who actually looking after us. And Alice is a really great, she's caring, she's... normal..." Julie explained to A-Bomb, as he now had a but of a sadden look on her face.

A-Bomb now understood why this was important to her, "You should really have some fate in Randy, he's seen how much she's bonded with each of us, you know Randy wouldn't do anything to hurt that." A-Bomb tells Julie, as he turned away from the stove and walked to the table, to look at Julie.

Julie looked at him, before she sighed, as she knew he was right, "(Sigh) I know, but looking at how normal some people are, it's just makes me look at my life, I know we have an amazing and exciting life as heroes, but it just makes me feel like the _'Normal'_ in my life is slowly slipping away. Sometimes, when I compare myself to others, it makes me feel like I'm a big freak..." She explained to A-Bomb,

But A-Bomb stared, speechless until he started laughing at that _'Freak'_ comment, Julie looked surprised and confused on why A-Bomb was laughing, only to then realize that he was laughing at the _'Freak'_ comment as he found it funny that she thinks she's a freak.

When A-Bomb is a 6'6 feet tall, with blue, armored skin and spikes, and had only three huge fingers on each hand, hulk, weighting 680lbs and wears nothing but shorts.

A-Bomb was the only one on the team, whose appearance just screamed _'FREAK'_ ,

"Okay, okay, I get it," Julie told A-Bomb, as she had an annoyed but amused smile on her face.

A-Bomb kept laughing, before stopping for a bit, "No, you're right, you're a total freak, I mean- (Chuckles) - You're lucky I let you be seen with me (!)" A-Bomb joked, as he laughed,

As Julie started laughing along with A-Bomb, and when their laughing died down, the two of them stared at each other, both having a deep smile on their faces,

"Rick!" The sound of Ava's voice entered the kitchen, with a sound of urgency in her voice,

A-Bomb and Julie quickly snapped out of it and turned to the exit and Julie got up and the two of them stood up and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

When they were out of the kitchen, they see, at the hanger doors, they were opened a bit, where there was a strange, egg-shaped orb that was floating off the ground, with Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee near it.

Ava quickly tied her hair into a ponytail and presses a button on her watch, and her clothes changes to her costume, as she puts her mask on,

As Kaikaina presses the device behind her ear, making her helmet materialize, as she takes her two blasters out and aimed them at the orb, at the ready,

Metabee narrowed his eyes at the floating orb, "What is that?" He asked,

"No idea..." Kaikaina mentioned, as she shook her head,

A-Bomb walked up to the orb, with a suspicious look on his face, as he lifts up his right arm and reaches towards the orb, as his finger touches it, the top of the orb then separates in two, and opens a top, when the top was opened, a light shined out of it, and then a hologram of Taskmaster appeared, as he was facing the team, with his arms crossed.

"Taskmaster!" White Tiger yelled, as she looked angered, along with everyone else.

 _'Spare me the threats and heroic dialect and let's just get to the business at hand, I need something and S.H.I.E.L.D. is the only one who has it, and you're going to hand it over to me.'_ Taskmaster explained to them,

"Yeah, and who do you think you are, a lovely neighbor who comes by to ask for sugar (?)" Metabee joked, as he crosses his arms,

Julie steps forward and points her left index finger at the hologram, "What would make you actually think for a second, that we would ever do anything for you, Taskmaster!" Julie told him, looking serious, as they would never help their enemy with anything.

But Taskmaster laughed a bit, _'Heh-heh-heh... I knew you were gonna say that, so that's why I had the help retrieve something that might change your tune.'_ He tell them,

As the hologram image of him changes into a hologram image of Alice, in her cage, still laying on her front.

Metabee, Kaikaina Julie, White Tiger and A-Bomb all were shocked at seeing Alice, now held captive by Taskmaster,

"No!" Kaikaina said in shock,

"Alice!" Julie yelled, with a look of shock,

Alice slowly started to stir as she woke up, as she pushed herself up and looked around, seeing that she was in a cage, she had a look of confusion and fear.

 _'Wh-Where am I..? Hello... Anyone..? Hel-'_ Alice hologram was cut off and was changed back to Taskmaster, as he still had his arms crossed.

 _'Teenagers; always getting into the worst of situations (!)'_ Taskmaster joked,

"Put her back on!" White Tiger yelled at Taskmaster, demanding,

 _'Don't bother tapping into her phone's GPS, she's in a secure facility of mine, and don't even think about calling Fury for help, you'll only do more harm for your friend than help.'_ Taskmaster explained to them,

A-Bomb clenches his fists and gritted his teeth in rage, "Listen to me, Creep, if you hurt Alice, I will-" He threatens Taskmaster, with fury in his eyes.

 _'I say can you spare me the threatening and just get to business.'_ Taskmaster told him, cutting him off, as he wasn't afraid of A-Bomb.

A-Bomb got even angrier, before White Tiger puts her left hand on A-Bomb's right shoulder, making him turn to look at her, as she had a calm but serious look in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Tiger asked him,

 _'There are some files in the S.H.I.E.L.D. archives that are kept under lock and watch in the Triskelion's Athenaeum.'_ Taskmaster explained what he wanted from them, and where it was kept.

Metabee steps forward, with a serious look in his eyes, "Forget it, that vault has hundreds of classified files, dossier, blueprints and schematics for S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons, devices and vehicles." He told Taskmaster,

 _'I already know what's in the Ateneaum, but what I want isn't a weapon plan or a vehicles blueprint, what I want is few old S.H.I.E.L.D. files from a few years ago.'_ Taskmaster explained to them,

White Tiger crossed her arms, as she looked at Taskmaster, "Still, to get a file from the Athenaeum can only be accessed to someone who's a high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. operative and has clearance. We couldn't get those flies, even if we tried," She explained a flaw in what he wanted them to do, as none of them has clearance to access the Athenaeum.

 _'Oh, I think you can, with the right help, and proper motivation.'_ Taskmaster told them, reminding them at the fate of Alice's life hangs on what they do.

As then, from the orb, a compartment opens, revealing a flash drive and an earpiece.

A-Bomb sees the items and reaches and grabs them in his left hand,

 _'Just insert the drive into one of the computers and it will locate the flies I need, all you have to do it take the drive into the Athenaeum and when the drive finds the flies, they will be transferred back to me. It's really that simple.'_ Taskmaster explained to them,

A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Tiger, Metabee and Julie all hated this, forced to do what Taskmaster wanted, but if they didn't, who knows what he'll do to Alice.

 _'I'll give you one hour to decide, I'd chose wisely, someone's life in the balance (!)'_ Taskmaster told them,

But then, a fist flies down and punches the orb, cutting the transmission off, as the orb is punched into the ground, getting smashed to pieces, as it the right fist that belongs to Julie, as she had absolute fury on her face, as her teeth were gritted, as she smashes the orb with blinding rage.

Kaikaina's helmet then dematerialize, revealing her worried and scared face, "What are we gonna do!?" She said, as turned to look at Metabee,

But Metabee had a worried and concerning look in his eyes, as he looked at Kaikaina, as he didn't know,

"We can't let him get away with this!" Julie turned to look at White Tiger,

But Tiger had a confused and conflicted look in her eyes, "I... I don't know..."

"We gotta do something!" Metabee said, with a serious look in his eyes,

"What can we do?" Tiger turned to look down at Metabee, with a annoyed and frustrated look in her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" A-Bomb yelled out, quickly making everyone stop talking over each other and turned to look at A-Bomb, with surprise, as he looked angry, "I need to think..." He told his team, as he walked over to the couch and sat down, as he leaned and puts his hands on his head, to think.

Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina and White Tiger (Who removes her mask), looked at A-Bomb, all with looks of concern for A-Bomb,

"Rick..?" Metabee asked, concerned for him,

A-Bomb was in a deep train of thought, as he tried of think of what to do, he couldn't refuse Taskmaster, knowing that he'll hurt Alice, but if he does it, who knows what Taskmaster will get from the files and who knows what it is and it may be extremely dangerous.

"... We've don't have a choice... If we don't, he'll hurt Alice, no matter what he wants from the Athenaeum, it isn't worth putting Alice's life on the line for it..." A-Bomb told his team, with a sad but angered frown on his face, as he didn't like submitting to Taskmaster.

Everyone looked shocked at hearing what A-Bomb just said,

"But we can't, we've gotta tell Wash and Fury!" Metabee told A-Bomb, telling him another option.

But A-Bomb shook his head, frustrated, "Taskmaster said that if we go to Wash or Fury, he'll hurt Alice, we're on our own." A-Bomb explained,

Julie steps forward, looking at A-Bomb, with a worried look on her, "So, we're just going to do what Taskmaster wants?" She asked,

But A-Bomb stands up and shook his head, as he had a serious look on his face, "No... _I'm_ going to do what Taskmaster wants." He corrected her,

Ava, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie were shocked to hear that, knowing that A-Bomb was going to get those flies by himself.

Ava had a look of defense, as she looked at A-Bomb, "Rick, you can't..." She told A-Bomb,

"Av, our friend is the hands of Taskmaster and we have the one thing he wants, and I'm the leader of the team, so I have to make a call, I'll be the one who gives him what he wants, so when things go South, and they will, I'll be the one who takes the rip, and none of you guys will." A-Bomb explained to them, wanting to do this alone, so when and if Fury or Wash find out, then he'll take the fall and none of them suffers the consequences.

"But, Rick..." Julie look concerned, not wanting him to do it alone and takes the responsibility of it.

"No _'buts'_ , Julie, my mind is made up, it's one of those moments where the leader had to put everyone else ahead of himself." A-Bomb told Julie, standing by his decision, on being the one who will take the fall for his action.

Ava and Julie both turned to look at each other, with worried looks on their faces.

Kaikaina turned and looked down at Metabee, looking concerned, "Randy was with Alice, where is he?" She asked him, wondering where Randy is.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jump City, back where the van, Ninja chased after and chased,

While the van was still on its side, on the sidewalk, one of the thugs that were in the van was tied up to a streetlight, unconscious.

And on the roof of the building in-front of the crashed van, was Ninja, standing on the edge of the rooftop, as he was holding the other thug over the edge, by holding him by his shirt.

Ninja glares with a dead serious scowl in his eyes, as he stared at the thug, "I ask you one more time, where's the girl!?" He demanded him to tell him where Alice was.

But the thug had a brave and non-scared smirk on his face, as he wasn't afraid of Ninja. "Or you'll do what, Pyjama-Boy (?) You talk big but you can't really dish it, can you?" The thug mocked Ninja, knowing he wouldn't just drop him.

Ninja narrowed his eyes, as he then let's go of the thug's shirt, dropping him off the roof and down to the ground.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The thug screamed, as he falls towards the ground,

But then, he was stopped and hanged upside down, as he looked at his feet and sees Ninja's scarf tied around his left leg, as Ninja was still standing on the rooftop edge, holding his scarf in his right hand, while he glares down at the hanging thug.

The thug smiled mockingly at Ninja, "Ha, what'd I tell ya, you don't got the moxy!" He told Ninja; as he knew he wasn't gonna really send him falling to his death.

But then, Ninja's scarf then unwraps itself off the thug's leg and he drops and falls towards the ground again.

"OOOOAAAAAAAHHHH!" The thug yelled in terror, as he plummets closer towards the ground,

But then, Ninja's chain scythe flies down and quickly wrapped itself around both the thug's legs, stopping his fall, as he now had an completely terrified look on his face, as Ninja was kneeing down, holding the other end of his chain scythe with both hands.

"This is as far as I can reach you, so I'd pick your next words really carefully if I was you, unless you really wanna go _splat_ on the sidewalk." Ninja threaten the thug, as the next he drops him; he won't be able to save him.

The thug looked at how high he was, and fearing that Ninja will drop him again, "OK, OK, I'll talk, _I'll talk!_ " He said to Ninja, as he'll tell him where Alice is.

Ninja narrowed his eyes, "Good boy..." He told the thug, still in a serious tone of voice.

* * *

A hour later, back at the Triskelion Island, in the Triskelion building

A-Bomb walks through the automatic doors, and walked across the lobby area, towards the elevators, as he was now heading to the Athenaeum.

A-Bomb had a serious look on his face, as he had the earpiece in his right ear, as he entered an elevator, filled with some S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel.

 _'You're doing good, A-Bomb, your little friend is halfway home...'_ Taskmaster told A-Bomb, through the earpiece,

As the elevator closes,

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jump City, at the city's waterfront,

Ninja was standing at the edge of it, staring at the water, as the thug told him that the place where Alice was being kept was in the water.

"That creep's directions better be right..." Ninja said to himself,

Ninja then leaps off the edge and dives into the water and swam under the water.

While swimming, Ninja's eyes widened, _'Ah ha, cold, cold, cold, really cold water!'_ Ninja thought to himself, as the water was extremely cold.

As he swam deeper and deeper in the water, Ninja comes across an underwater lair, he swam towards it, swimming at the underbelly of it, where he found a hatch and turned it, opening it and Ninja then swam in to it.

* * *

Now inside the underwater base, Ninja emerges out of the water from a small pool of water, in a small room, gasping in the air, as he quickly got out of the freezing water and hugs himself, as he tried to get warm.

Ninja then removes his hands from his arms, and balled them into fists, as Ninja briefly goes Ninja Rage Mode to warm himself up.

* * *

Unknown to Ninja, in a monitor room, Taskmaster was watching a live-feed of Ninja.

Taskmaster then reaches his right hand towards the control panel and presses a button.

"Scorpion, the guest of honor has just arrived (!)" Taskmaster said into the microphone near the button.

He then moves his hand and presses another button, "By now, A-Bomb..."

* * *

Back at the Triskelion, inside the Athenaeum, it was an extremely large room, that had hundreds of mainframe computers in rows, while there was a large computer in the centre of the room, where there were two S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, operating the computer system.

Entering the Athenaeum was A-Bomb, as he walked across the large room, towards the computer.

 _'... You'll have reached the Athenaeum...'_ Taskmaster instructed him,

A-Bomb reaches the computer, and puts on a smiling face, "Agent Darron, Agent Haley... Uh... Given monitor duty again, I see." He said to them,

Agent Haley chuckled a bit, "Yeah, dullest assignment in S.H.I.E.L.D. (!) She joked,

But then, a thunderous boom, that shook the whole room, this quickly gets they attention, as Agent Darron quickly presses a button on the panel, and the screen changes to a live-feed, to where the explosion came from, it was just outside of the Triskelion.

* * *

Outside the building, flying on a hovering platform which resembles a buzz saw, it was Whiplash, as he was flying low, with both his energy whips out, as he was attacked the base.

"Let's see just how secured the Strategic Homeland is!" Whiplash yelled out, as he swings his whips strikes and hits some parked Quinjets, causing them to explode.

As Whiplash kept flying around, attacking the base,

* * *

Back in the Athenaeum, A-Bomb, Agent Darron and Haley were watching this on the screen.

A-Bomb quickly moves forward, towards the control panel, "I'll call it in," He said, as he was going to call in an alert.

But Agent Haley held her hand out, stopping him, "We'll handle this, Rick..." She told him as she then turned to look at Agent Darron, "Darron, go." She told him,

As Agent Darron got up and quickly ran out of the Athenaeum,

Agent Haley then pressed a button on the control panel, "All security personnel, we are under external attack!" She said, into the speaker microphone, calling in an alarm.

While she was distracted, A-Bomb had a bit of a hesitant look on his face, as he knew that Taskmaster sent Whiplash to attack the island, as a distraction

 _'External attack... They got that right...'_ Taskmaster joked,

A-Bomb then lifted up his left hand, which was balled up into a fist, as he opens it, revealing the flash drive that Taskmaster gave him, as he checked to see if Agent Haley was looking, and A-Bomb then inserts the flash drive into the computer's USB port.

As a light turned on, on the flash drive, and with the drive inserted for a few seconds, A-Bomb then quickly pulls the drive out, without Agent Haley noticing.

 _'Nicely downloaded, A-Bomb...'_

* * *

But in Taskmaster's underwater lair,

Taskmaster was sitting in-front of his monitors, as about 67 files were being transferred from the Athenaeum to Taskmaster's servers.

"My virus is managed to find and transferred all the files I need, all that's left is one schematic file, it'll be kept in Athenaeum's shadow servers." Taskmaster instructed,

* * *

Meanwhile back outside, Whiplash was flying towards a small group of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, who were armed with weapons, as they were firing at Whiplash.

But Whiplash blocked and deflected their shots with his whips, and sours down towards them, and swung his whips at them, but the soldiers quickly retreated as Whiplash flies over them, just missing their heads.

* * *

Back in the Athenaeum,

Agent Haley was watching Whiplash's attack on the screen, "Look, Rick, maybe I picked the wrong time to be hostile, but..." She was saying, before she turned and sees that A-Bomb was gone.

Unknown to Agent Haley, A-Bomb had snuck off to the upper lever of the Athenaeum, as he was now heading towards Athenaeum's shadow servers.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Taskmaster base, in the large room that had the cage that was holding Alice, that was held off the ground via a chain to the ceiling.

Alice had a scared and worried look on her face, but behind her, lowering himself down to the cage, it was Ninja.

"Psst!" Ninja whispered quietly, getting Alice attention,

She turned and smiled at seeing Ninja, "Ninja!" She said, knowing she's saved.

Ninja had a gentle look in his eyes, "Don't worry, Al-... Uh, _A_ girl whom, I've met before, I'm gonna get you outta here." Ninja said to her, while acting like he didn't know her, to protect his identity.

But then, a familiar metal tail flies in and strikes Ninja in the stomach, knocking him to the ground, as Alice looked shocked, Ninja then tumbled on the floor, before he looked up and sees Scorpion, standing before him, with a serious and vengeful scowl on his face.

"You're finished... Outsider..." Scorpion told Ninja, as he lifted up his right foot, over Ninja's head, as he was going to stomp his head in.

But then Ninja quickly rolled over, on to his back, as he quickly tucked his legs into his chest, and placed both hands on each side of his head, and bent his back and kicks his legs out, delivering an double kick, uppercut, hitting Scorpion under his chin, catching him off-guard, and knocking backwards away from Ninja.

Ninja quickly lands on his feet and stands back up, as he quickly turned, and sees Scorpion, as he was charging towards Ninja, with his right fist up, and then threw it at Ninja, but he quickly threw his left hand inward, knocking Scorpion's fist away, Scorpion quickly threw his left fist at him, Ninja then quickly steps to the right, as he spun and delivers a right side kick towards the left side of Scorpion's head.

But Scorpion quickly moves his right hand over his left arm and catches Ninja's leg, stopping it from hitting him, Ninja's eyes widen in shock, as Scorpion then pulls on his leg and spun Ninja around, before letting go and tossing him around the room, but Ninja quickly recovers in mid-air and lands on the wall, and pushes off it, launching off it, back towards Scorpion, as he flips around and tucked in both his legs.

"Ninja Kangaroo Kick!" Ninja yelled out, as he kicks both his legs, towards Scorpion, but Scorpion moves his tail in front of his body, and Ninja's feet hits his tail, Ninja quickly shifted his feet upward, and he then jumped over Scorpion, landing behind him, but Scorpion quickly started to jab his blade tip at Ninja.

But Ninja quickly moves to the side, dodging the blade, "Ninja Dodge!" He then dodges another strike, "Ninja Dodge!" He dodges another strike, "Ninja Dodge!" And he dodges one more strike, "Ninja Dodge!"

Scorpion then crouched down and spun around and swings his tail, to swipe Ninja's feet, but Ninja jumps up, dodging his tail, as he performs a spin, and kicks his right leg out...

"Ninja Kick!" He yelled out, as he delivers a kick to Scorpion's face, knocking him away.

As Ninja lands on his feet, while Alice was at the bars of her cage, holding the bars with her hands, as she watches Ninja and Scorpion's fight.

Scorpion glares daggers at Ninja, while Ninja reaches both hands into his belt-sash and takes out his dual-welding sais, at the ready.

Scorpion then charges at Ninja, and strikes him with his tail, but Ninja steps back and blocks the blade tip with both his sais, Scorpion pulls his tail back, and then strikes his right palm at him, but Ninja quickly blocks it, using the back handle of his left sai, Scorpion then strikes him with his left palm, but Ninja quickly blocks it again, with the handle of his left sai, Ninja then flips his right sai with the blade upward, and he then jumps up and he strikes his sai downward, but Scorpion quickly grabs Ninja's wrist, wrapping around like a snake, and he then turned and tosses Ninja across the room, and he hits the wall.

Ninja sat up against the wall, he rub his head with his left hand, and when he looked up and he sees Scorpion running towards Ninja, to attack him.

Ninja's eyes widen, and quickly got back up on his feet, "Ninja Wall Run!" He yelled out, as he quickly turned around and began to run up the wall,

Scorpion leans out and drove his claw-like fingers into the walls and crawled up the wall at great speed, chasing after Ninja, Ninja almost reached the ceiling, before he jumps off the wall, as Scorpion leans after him, and then swings his tail downward, as the blade tearing across the ceiling, as it inadvertently slices a electric cable on the ceiling, as the slice cable falls and swings towards Alice's cage, as the sparking end of it hits the metal cable and the electricity travels down the cable to the cage.

Ninja lands on the floor and looked up, and sees the electricity, and sees Alice was holding on to the bars, he had a look of shock in his eyes, "No, Alice, let go of the bars!" Ninja yelled out to her.

But it was too late, as Alice didn't let go in time and the electricity shocks her, "AH!" She cried out, as she falls to the floor, as the electricity knocked her out.

Ninja looked in horror and then turned to anger, at seeing Alice get hurt. " ** _NOOOOO!_** " Ninja roared out in fury, as he turned to face Scorpion, as he then goes Ninja Rage Mode and leaps out at Scorpion, as he was going to make him pay for what he's done.

But Scorpion swats Ninja away, with his tail, sending him flying and smashing into a wall, making a small crack in it.

* * *

In Taskmaster's monitor room, Taskmaster was facing the screen, with a live feed of Ninja and Scorpion's fight, as he had just saw Ninja smashing into the wall, and he noticed the crack in it now.

Taskmaster then pressed a button on the control panel, "Scorpion..." He said, in a serious tone of voice,

* * *

Back in the room,

Scorpion was walking towards Ninja, who was still on the ground,

 _'... Take your revenge, somewhere else!'_ Taskmaster said, through the speakers, cautioning him that his base is underwater and a structural breach will cause a flood and the water pressure will cause it to fall apart.

Scorpion stopped walking, as he looked up, looking angered, "You freed me from prison to kill him, stay out of it!" He yelled out,

Ninja goes back to normal, as he had a look of realization, as he knew that voice on the speaker was Taskmaster. "Taskmaster... It's always Taskmaster..." Ninja said, with rising rage in his voice at figuring out that Taskmaster was behind it all, breaking Scorpion out of prison and giving him that battle armor and kidnapping Alice.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Triskelion's Athenaeum,

A-Bomb opens a door to the Athenaeum's shadow servers,

* * *

Ninja slowly got back up, as he had his right hand against the wall, while glaring at Scorpion, as he was getting closer.

Ninja narrowed his eyes at him, he then leaps up, towards Scorpion, as Ninja lands in-front of him and tosses his right fist at him, but before his fist could hit Scorpion, Scorpion's tail quickly grabs and wrapped itself around Ninja's wrist, stopping his punch, and then pulls it upward, leaving Ninja opened, Scorpion then delivers a right side kick, hitting Ninja's side, as Scorpion pulls his leg back, he then delivers a barrage of powerful punches to Ninja's stomach, before giving him a powerful uppercut to his chin, knocking him off the floor and falls on to his back.

Ninja had his eyes closed, in pain, as he sits himself up and looked up and sees Scorpion standing before him, glaring down at him, but had an arrogant smirk on his face. "I was expecting more of a fight, especially due to your friend, but I feel that her greatest downfall, was putting her fate in you..." Scorpion mocked Ninja, as he raised his tail up and aimed the bladed tip at Ninja.

But Ninja had a look of anger towards Scorpion,

Scorpion then strikes his tail at Ninja, but Ninja quickly catches the blade in-between his palms, stopping it and pushed against it, Scorpion smirk then changed to a look of shock at seeing Ninja catch and hold back his mechanical tail.

Ninja narrowed his eyes at Scorpion, as he kept the tail back, as he then pulls the tail towards him, and the bladed tip is driven into the ground, just next to Ninja's left side of his head, Ninja then lets of the tail and he then began to delivers a barrage of punches to Scorpion's face, with his face getting knocked side to side, before Ninja then plants both feet on Scorpion's stomach and then kicked them out, sending Scorpion flying backwards, as his tail gets pulled out of the ground.

Scorpion then plants his hands and feet on the ground, grinding the floor as he slows himself down, he looked up at Ninja, gritting his teeth in anger, but his face then changed to a look of surprise, as he sees Ninja, as he went into Ninja Rage Mode, as he had his fists clenched, as he concentrating.

Then Ninja's right leg started to burn brighter than his whole body, as it went from red to bright yellow, until a layer of molten rock appeared and covered his right leg, which started at the knee and ended at his foot, as Ninja looked up at Scorpion.

Scorpion was confused on what this was, but he wasn't intimidated by this and charges at Ninja, with his tail's blade out, to strike him, but Ninja then charges at Scorpion, sprinting, and when they were closer enough, Scorpion strikes his tail forward at Ninja, but Ninja jumps up and kicked his molten leg out, as it and the bladed tip collides, but Ninja's foot tears through Scorpion's tail, completely destroying it.

Scorpion stepped back, as he looked at his destroyed tail, with complete and total shock, until he looked at Ninja, who does a back flip in mid air and plants his right hand on the floor, and the does a fast 360 turn, as he swings his molten leg around and clashes into Scorpion's left side, with great force, as his body was knocked off the ground, and sent flying across the room until he clashes into a large monitor in the wall.

Scorpion laid inside the monitor, as he had his eyes shuts, as he was in a great deal of pain, until his destroyed tail, touches some sparking wires, the electricity travels through it and electrocutes Scorpion with high voltage.

"GGAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Scorpion yelled out in pain, as the electricity stops and his body goes limp and his eyes closes, as he gets knocked out and lays there unconscious.

Ninja glares at the KO Scorpion in the busted monitor, as he goes out of Ninja Rage Mode, at his right leg goes back to normal, as the molten rock falls off his leg.

" _That_ was for Alice..." Ninja said, dead serious, as he turned to look at the still unconscious Alice in her cage, and ran to get her out of there.

* * *

Back in the Athenaeum's shadow servers,

A-Bomb has holding the drive in a server, before removing it,

 _'Good uploading, A-Bomb, now insert the drive into any other computer, I'll have my file and you get your friend back.'_ Taskmaster told A-Bomb.

A-Bomb walked over to a computer, and was about to insert the drive in, but stopped, as he had a serious look on his face, as he looked at the drive in his right hand, before clenching it into a fist. "I wanna talk to her." He told Taskmaster, wanting to talk with Alice.

* * *

Back in Taskmaster's underwater lair, he was in his office, sitting at his monitor,

"This is not the best time to demand things, A-Bomb, if I need to remind you, you're not in the best position to have demands." Taskmaster told A-Bomb, as he reminded him that he holds the safety of Alice in his hands and A-Bomb really does not want to test him.

 _'Spare me the threatening (!) I'm not gonna do anything more until I know she okay.'_ A-Bomb told Taskmaster, making it clear that he won't move a muscle until he hears Alice and knows that she's safe.

Taskmaster turned to look at one of his monitors, and sees a feed of Alice's cage, and climbing down the chain was Ninja, Taskmaster knew that Ninja defeated Scorpion.

"Your friend is... resting at the moment-" Taskmaster said, until he was cut off by A-Bomb,

 _'Either I hear from Alice or you don't get anything...'_ A-Bomb threatened Taskmaster, standing by his decision, as he won't be Taskmaster's puppet.

Taskmaster growl with fury, as he turned to look at his monitor that had the image of all the flies A-Bomb transferred to him, it was all he need, and he'll get that one file another day.

"(Sigh) Fine..." Taskmaster said, darkly, as he presses a button on the panel.

* * *

Back in the Athenaeum,

The earpiece in A-Bomb's ear started smoking, as A-Bomb quickly noticed it and quickly takes it out, and drops it to the floor, as the drive then starts smoking as well, making A-Bomb drop it to the floor as well.

A-Bomb watches both earpiece and flash drive self destruct,

And then, bursting in the room was Washington with a few .E.L.D. soldiers, making A-Bomb turned to look at them, looking shocked.

"Wash, what are you doing here?" A-Bomb asked him,

"T-AI detected a virus in the Athenaeum file database and a transference to an unknown location, but I think the question I wanna know this, what are _you_ doing here, Rick?" Wash told A-Bomb, wanting an answer to what A-Bomb was in the Athenaeum's shadow servers.

A-Bomb looked down at the destroyed earpiece and flash drive, before looked up at Wash, with a bit of a speechless face.

* * *

Back in Taskmaster's underwater lair,

Taskmaster stands up and turned to walk over his office observation and looked down into the large room, as he sees Ninja climbing down the cage, before he turned to where the smashed monitor was, and sees the unconscious Scorpion laying inside.

Taskmaster growl in annoyance, "Useless..." He said, annoyed that Scorpion failed to kill Ninja, Taskmaster then turned and walked towards an elevator. "... If you want something done right..." He said, as he entered the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

Back in the room, Ninja was hanging from the side of Alice's cage, as he held his left hand near the bars, as his hand goes Ninja Rage Mode and melts the bars, until there was a hold through it.

Ninja then climbed in and picks up Alice, holding her bridal style, and he comes out of the cage and climbs up to the top of it, Ninja then looked at the unconscious Alice, with a look of concern and worry.

"Ohh..." Alice moaned, sounding woozy,

"Don't worry, Alice, I'm gonna get you outta here." Ninja assures her as he will get her out this place.

But then, from out of nowhere, something tackles Ninja, grabbing him by the face, and he gets pushed off the cage, as Alice drops to the top of the cage,

The thing smashes Ninja into a wall, making a huge crater it, as Ninja was being held against the wall by the face, as the thing was Taskmaster, as he was using his boot jets and holding Ninja by his face in his right hand, as he was starting face to face with him.

"You just can't rely on anyone these days," Taskmaster told Ninja, in an annoyed tone of voice, as he pushed him against the wall.

Ninja puts his hands on Taskmaster's arm, while glaring at him,

"I had that armor built for Scorpion, in means to kill you but yet you managed to beat him, with only your strength of will, no matter how many times we've fought you still find ways to surprise me." Taskmaster said to Ninja,

But Ninja had a amused look in his eyes, "Oh, you just startin' to get to know what I'm capable of!" Ninja mocked Taskmaster.

But then Taskmaster pulled Ninja away from the wall and turned around, and tosses Ninja down to the ground, but Ninja quickly recovers mid-air and plants in feet on the floor, landing safely, as he quickly started sprinting towards Taskmaster, as he flies down and lands on the floor, as he stands his ground, Ninja reaches him and throws his right fist at him, but Taskmaster blocked his punch by slapping it away with his right back hand, Ninja then tosses his left fist but Taskmaster catches it in his right hand and then pulled it, which pulled Ninja with it, where Taskmaster then delivers and powerful right knee to Ninja's stomach, which knocked the wind out of him.

Taskmaster then let's go of Ninja's fist and Ninja steps backwards a bit, but quickly recovers and crouched down and swings his left leg out, to swipe Taskmaster's legs, but he quickly lifts up his left leg up, and Ninja's leg swings under it, Ninja then kept spinning and jumps up, and kicks out his right leg, but Taskmaster catches and grabs Ninja's leg in his right hand, and he then swiftly delivers a high right kick, kicking Ninja and sending him flying and tumbles on the ground.

Ninja was lying on his front, as he pushes himself up, as he turned and glares at Taskmaster, who was walking towards him,

"You've shown that Scorpion wasn't even a good challenge for you, you've already fought against me in a fight, and in every fight, I come out as the better fighter, what makes you think that this time will be any different?" Taskmaster asked Ninja, in an intimidating tone of voice, as he was getting closer.

Ninja narrowed his eyes at the skull masked wearing villain, "Cuz' lookin' back at thoses fight, none of them ended with you really beating me, they ended with you running away with your tail between your legs (!)" Ninja mocked Taskmaster, as he gets back up.

Ninja then charges in at Taskmaster, as with a savage spinning left kick, but Taskmaster dodges it easily, and Ninja then follows the kick up with a right punch, only for Taskmaster to dodges it and steps backwards from Ninja, Ninja then found himself on the defensive, Taskmaster went on the offense and move in and started throwing punches left and right, but Ninja was quickly dodging them, as he jumps up and dodges one final punch, and lands on his hands, as he performs a back flip, away from Taskmaster, and Ninja then runs up and throws a charging left punch, but Taskmaster catches his fist in his right and turned his body around and hurls Ninja against a wall, but Ninja rebounds quickly and tries a right punch, that Taskmaster dodges.

Ninja throws one more punch after another misses its mark and Taskmaster, at the end of it, he lands a powerful left kick that staggers Ninja very badly, but Ninja was soon on his feet and fighting back, but his punches are blocked and he takes one that bowls him over again, when Ninja gets up this time, he had a Ninja Ring in each hand and tosses them, as the both of them fly towards Taskmaster, but he stands his ground, arms crossed in front of himself; there is a quick flash and clang of metal on metal, both Ninja Rings in turn smash into a wall.

The cracks begin to crumble, which caused water to begin pouring out, and in the lair,

Taskmaster then actives his boot jets and flies towards Ninja, at great speed, as he grabs him by the neck in his right hand and flies near the floor, where he smashes Ninja into, tearing the floor against him, Taskmaster then spun around and tosses Ninja, as he flies and smashes into a wall, and drops to the floor.

Ninja slowly got back up, as he looked dizzy and in pain from that toss, but when he looked up and sees Taskmaster, as he flies in and delivers a powerful right punch to Ninja's stomach, which slams him back into the wall, cracking the wall more, Taskmaster then began to deliver blow after blow to Ninja's stomach, each more devastating and powerful than the last.

When Taskmaster stopped, Ninja clenched his stomach with his left arm, but he quickly looked up at Taskmaster, and tried to throw a right punch, but Taskmaster quickly delivers a fast right uppercut and punches Ninja's chin, Taskmaster grabbed Ninja's shoulders and shifted his body around and tosses Ninja, and he tumbled on the floor, where the water was rising, Ninja was lying on his front, face first in the water, Ninja was slowly and struggling to push himself back up.

But then, Taskmaster's right foot comes in and stomps on Ninja's head, pushing his face back into the water, pressing down on it with full force,

Taskmaster stared at Ninja, "You think I'm some kind of coward, some punk that runs from real fight!? I use any strategic advantage I have to get the better of my enemies, and if you think I can't take on someone like you in a fist fight, then your gravely mistaken!" Taskmaster told Ninja, with absolutely fury in his voice, as he presses his foot down on Ninja's head with more force.

Ninja had a look of pain and struggle, as he gets pushed down, as the water was pooling around.

"... There was something interesting Scorpion shared to me, something interesting about you, Ninja or should I call you... _Randy Cunningham_..?" Taskmaster asked, calling him by his real name.

Ninja's eyes widen in shock of what Taskmaster say, saying his real name, quickly figuring out that Scorpion told Taskmaster about Ninja's alter ego, he knows who he is!

Taskmaster pulls his foot off, before immediately slamming back down, stomping Ninja's head again, "I saw potential in you, saw a chance to mold you into my own image, but now I see that your nothing more than a deluded kid who puts on a mask and thinks he's the big, strong hero who beats the evil villain..." Taskmaster told Ninja,

Ninja opened his right eye to look at Taskmaster, with struggle in his eye,

Taskmaster then puts more and more pressure on Ninja's head, "... This is where you belong, Ninja! Under my heel..!" He told Ninja, with anger in his voice.

Then Taskmaster lifted his foot off Ninja and he then turned Ninja over and grabbed him by his chest and lifted him off the ground, holding him up with both hands, as Ninja had a look of pain in his eyes, as he was too hurt to move.

But before Taskmaster could do anything, the sound of creaking metal got his attention, as he turned his head and looked around, as water was bursting from the walls, as all the fighting made too many cracks and hull breaches and the water pressure was now crushing the lair.

Seeing that his lair was now falling to pieces, he knew that he didn't need to kill Ninja, so he turned to face the hurt Ninja and pulled him closer to his skull mask.

"It doesn't matter; I've alright got what I wanted, with the aid of your friends..." Taskmaster told Ninja, as he tosses him to the floor, splashing the water.

Taskmaster then walked passed Ninja, as he was heading towards a side platform, where there was three large hatches opened, revealing a cockpit, as they were escape pods, Taskmaster actives his boot jets and flies up to the platform, as he lands and walks towards one.

Only to stop as he turned around and stared at Ninja, who was crawling on the floor, on his front, in pain, Taskmaster then looked up at the ceiling and saw, just over Ninja was a large and heavy machinery.

Taskmaster then reaches his right hand to his holster and pulls out his blaster, as he fires it and the top of the machinery, causing it to tear off and fall down, felling towards Ninja, as he turned and looked up, and his eyes widen in shock, as he quickly gets up on his knees, but it was too late, as the machinery falls on top of him, crushing him and causing a huge splash of water.

Taskmaster then puts his blaster back in his holster and turned to enter one of the escape pods, as the hatch closes when he was inside.

* * *

Outside the lair, the escape pod that Taskmaster was in, detaches and began to moves quickly away from the flooding lair, and to the surface.

Taskmaster was sitting in one of the chairs, as he was facing the front glass, as his escape pod soars away.

* * *

Back in the flooding lair,

Ninja was trapped underneath the machinery, as a stream of water was pouring on his head, as he was struggling to get free, but to no avail, as the water rising as it was now knee high.

Ninja shuts his eyes tight, as he lift the machinery off him with his shoulders, but couldn't as it was way too heavy for him.

"No... Good... Won't... Budge..." Ninja said in his mind, as he stops trying to lift it and his shoulders drop.

Ninja opened his eyes as his head drops and he had a look of struggle in his eyes, "The water's so cold... My muscles are stiff as a board... Gah..." Ninja now had a look of acceptance in his eyes.

"So... this is it... this is how it ends... You fought the good fight... Had a good run... You gave it your all... No-one can ask anymore..." Ninja said to himself, accepting his fate and wasn't afraid to die.

"Ohh..." The sound of Alice's voice was heard, getting Ninja's attention, as he looked up and sees the hanging cage, and sees Alice, still laying on her back, as she was beginning to stir.

Ninja had a look of realized, as he is reminded of what he was fighting for, it wasn't to stop Scorpion or beat Taskmaster, it was to save Alice.

"Wait a minute, no, what are you talking about, Cunningham, you can't just quit now, not when Alice is counting on you..." Ninja said to himself, as he had save Alice.

Ninja then had a look of determination in his eyes, as he puts his shoulders on the machinery and tried to lift it off him again, Ninja shut his eyes tightly, as he pushed with all his strength, but to no avail.

"Come on... Julie makes it look so easy, _come on!_ " Ninja yelled at himself, as he pushed more and more.

Ninja opened his eyes and looked down and saw his reflection in the water, he is then remembers what Dorora said to him, _'The sense of power is but an illusion, the true power is that of one who believes in the inner strength within themselves'_ , it's more than power of the body, it also requires the power of will.

He has to believe that he's strong enough to save Alice...

Ninja had a serious look as he then moves his arms and places both hands on the machinery and pushes, Ninja struggled as he pushed more and more.

"Come on... come on... Go Ninja..."

Then the machinery is then lifted up a few feet,

"... Go Ninja..."

Ninja began to stand up, lifting the machinery higher and higher, as he held it up with his arms, Ninja kept lifting and lifting, until he lifted it to where he managed to stand up completely and held it up.

" ** _GO-O-O!_** " Ninja roars out, as his costume gets tears on his left bicep and a huge one on his chest,

And with one final lift, Ninja tosses the machinery off him, tossing it over him and the machinery falls behind him and makes a huge splash.

Ninja nearly falls over from exhaustion, as he pushed his body beyond his limits, but he managed to keep his footing, as he looked up and sees Alice.

Ninja tosses his scarf and swings upward, Ninja gets on top of the cage, getting on his knees, as he lifts her up back her shoulders, as he looked worried and concerned.

"Alice, wake up!" Ninja told Alice, as he shook her shoulders a bit,

Then Alice's eyes opens, as she gasped, when she turned and looked at Ninja, as he had a relaxed and glad look in his eyes, as he was relieved to see Alice was OK.

"What happened?" Alice asked Ninja, wanting to know what happened after she was zapped.

But then more water burst out of the walls, and the water was rising faster, Ninja and Alice sees this, and Ninja turned to look at Alice, with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Long story, really not the best time to tell it." Ninja tells her, as Ninja looked around and sees the escape pods, a chance to get out of here. Ninja then looked at Alice, "Hold onto me," He instructed her, as he and Alice stands up and she wraps her arms around Ninja's neck, holding on to him.

Ninja tosses his scarf and he swings himself and Alice over to the escape pods, Ninja was in too much pain to walk, so Alice puts his right arm over her shoulders and helped him walk to the escape pod.

Ninja removers his arm from her and Alice walks in the pod, she turned around and sees from across the room.

"What about him?" Alice asked Ninja, as he turned to look where she was looking, and sees as she was looking at the still unconscious Scorpion, inside the smashed up monitor.

Ninja had an annoyance and dreary look in his eyes, as he knows in his best judgement that he can't leave Scorpion to die, even if he may deserve, that's not Ninja's style, but he knows that saving Scorpion was gonna bite him on the butt later.

Ninja then jumps off the rails and tosses his scarf and swings towards the smashed up monitor and enters it and he grabs him and puts carries him on his right shoulder. Ninja then swings himself and Scorpion back over to the escape pods, as Ninja was carrying Scorpion in, as he places the unconscious villain in the corner, as Ninja quickly tosses some Ninja Glue Balls, sticking on Scorpion, just a little insurance if Scorpion wakes up and attacks him.

Ninja struggled to walk over to one of the chairs and sits down, while Alice quickly moves over to the panel and looked frantically looked to see which button to press, until she sees a button on the panel that readied _'Emergency Disconnect'_.

Alice then presses it, and the hatch of the pod closes and the escape pod then disconnects from the lair, and quickly jets away from the lair, as the whole underwater lair falls apart and collapses to pieces.

And the escape pod jets back up to the surface, with all three of them inside,

* * *

Back at the Triskelion Island,

Whiplash was still attacking, flying around and swinging around his whips,

 _'Whiplash, the mission is complete, return back to base.'_ The sound of Taskmaster's voice came from Whiplash's coms.

Whiplash sighed a bit, "Aw and I was just starting to have fun..." Whiplash said, disappointed, as he retracts his whips in his robotic arms, and turns his buzz saw platform around and flies away from the island, returning back to base, under Taskmaster's orders.

* * *

A few hours later,

After Scorpion was taken into SHIELD custody and Alice was safely taken home,

Now inside Nick Fury's office, A-Bomb was facing Nick's desk, as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was sitting at it, looking serious and angry as he scowls at A-Bomb, while Washington and Centorea were standing at both sides of the desk, with Wash having his arms crossed, as Centorea looked concerned.

"You received a message from Taskmaster, not informing us, and you chose to give him classified files... I have a good half a mind to lock you in the deepest prison cell we have." Nick told A-Bomb, in a furious tone of voice, enraged of what A-Bomb did, even if it was to try and save his friend, he snuck into the Athenaeum and gave S.H.I.E.L.D. files to their enemy, and he had to face his actions.

But A-Bomb wasn't nervous, as he was at ease at knowing that Alice was alive and safe, that was all that mattered, but there was a part of him that was angry at the fact that Taskmaster used him by threatening Alice and forcing him to give him those flies.

It also made A-Bomb unease on what Taskmaster is going to do, now that he had those files.

A-Bomb had a straight face, as he looked at them, "I know what I did is inexcusable and I'm ready to face the consequences." A-Bomb tells them,

Centorea turned to look at Nick and Wash, with a concerned expression, "I understand that what Rick did was unforgivable, but he only did it to insure the safety of Alice, we can't overlook the motivation for his actions." Centorea reminding them of the reason and not just the action,

Wash steps forward, breaking his crossed arms and pointed his right finger, "Even if it was for his friends, he snuck into the Athenaeum and handed 67 flies to a terroristic maniac, there's no excuse!" Wash told her, in a angry tone, as he doesn't want A-Bomb to get off something this big, scot-free.

A-Bomb kept his face straight, as he was still prepared for what he was going to be given.

* * *

A few hours later, in the SHED,

Inside the living room area, Julie, Kaikaina, Ava and Randy were sitting at the couch, while Metabee was sitting on the coffee table,

As Julie, Kaikaina and Ava were in their pyjamas, as Julie had her hair down, while Randy was in his, but he had arm bandages wrapped on both his arms, and had a head bandage wrapped around his forehead and had a bandage on his cheek. As Randy was now in recovery from his fight with Scorpion and Taskmaster,

"So let me get this straight, it was Taskmaster who broke Scorpion outta prison, and who gave him that armour, and he had him kidnap Alice, in the means for luring you out and have Scorpion take you out, and also have us be force to give him those flies." Metabee asked Randy,

Randy was lying back on the couch, as he gave Metabee a half-smile, "That's the gist of it..." He said, with a sound of pain in his voice.

"And not only did you discover a new ability, which you used to beat Scorpion, you managed to lift a 4,000lbs piece of machine off of yourself." Julie asked as well, with a look of disbelief that Randy actually did that.

Randy turned his head to look at Ava, "I already have all the bruises and pulled muscles to prove it..." He joked,

Ava then crossed her arms and looked at Randy, as she raised her right eyebrow, as she had a mildly impressed smile on her face. "I'm impressed, Randy, aside of the fact that you could have called us, instead of going all solo-hero against not only Scorpion, but also Taskmaster as well, that was a fault on your part, but you did manage to save Alice, so still, good job." She tells Randy,

Randy smiled at Ava, "Thanks, you know it doesn't hurt as much as you think." He mentioned, as he is hurt but not that hurt.

Kaikaina smiled brightly, with her eyes closed, as she moves close to Randy, "That's our Randy, get pummeled and he'll just bounces back!" She said, as she rose up her right hand and gives Randy a smack on the back.

 _SMACK_

"AHAHHAAA!" Randy yelled in pain, as his muscles were extremely sore and painfully sensitive,

Julie had a smile, as she looks at Randy, "You saved Alice, Randy, you should be proud yourself." She tells him,

But Randy turned to look at her, with a slightly disappointed face, "Yeah... But now Taskmaster knows who I am, I just know he's gonna go after my family and loved ones." He said, worried that now that Taskmaster knows his identity, he'll come and hurt Randy's loved ones, just to hurt him.

"Don't worry, Randy, we're alright got S.H.I.E.L.D. security at the ready for your family." Ava tells him, assuring Randy that his family will be safe.

Randy turned and smiled at Ava, "Thanks..."

And then, Randy's phone, which was sitting on the coffee table, started ringing, getting their attention, as Metabee picks up the phone and looked at the caller ID.

Metabee then looked at Randy, "It's for you," He tells him, as he tosses the phone towards Randy, and the phone lands and hits Randy in the chest.

"GAH!" Randy yelled in pain, as Kaikaina picks up the phone, and presses _'Answer'_ and holds the phone at Randy's left ear, as he then tilts his head to the left and rested his ear on his phone, while resting it on his left shoulder.

"Hello?" Randy answered, with some pain in his voice.

 _'Randy?'_ Alice's voice came from the phone,

Randy's eyes widen in surprise at hearing Alice, "Oh, Alice, are you OK? When I couldn't find you, I was really worried." He tells Alice, acting like he didn't know what happened to her and to push away suspicion from his identity as the Ninja from Alice.

* * *

Alice was sitting on her back, in her bedroom, in her pyjamas, as she held her phone up to her right ear, with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine, Randy, don't worry." Alice tells Randy assuring him that she was alright.

 _'You have no idea how relieved I am, I was so scared that something would have happened to you.'_ Randy said to her,

Alice laughed a bit, "Well, you should be thanking the Ninja, he was the one how saved, I wish you could have seen him, he was amazing, the way he was moving, how he fought and he jumped around the room, as if he was flying..." She explained to him, detailing Ninja with a tone of great interest.

As Alice then falls over and lies in her back on her bed, with a deep smile on her face.

* * *

Randy had an amused smirk on his face, as he knew that Alice was taken by the Ninja, "Really, girl? Man, you're right, I wish I was there, tell me everything." He said,

While Randy was talking, Julie turned to look at the doors, and she had a bit of a concerned look on her face, as she then stands up and grabs the blanket on the couch arm and wraps it around herself and walks to the door, walking out of the SHED.

* * *

Now outside, Julie looked around the base and sees, standing by the shore, facing the ocean, as the Moon was leaving a reflection in the water, was A-Bomb.

Julie then walked over to him, as A-Bomb had his arms crossed and had a bit of a sadden look on his face, Julie was now standing next to A-Bomb, as she turned to look at him, with worry on her face.

"Rick, are you okay?" Julie asked him,

A-Bomb turned to look at her, and gave her a small smirk on his face, "Well, considering the fact that I'm standing here after getting chewed out by an erupting Nick and Wash, I'd say I'm doing good (!)" He joked, as he shrugged his shoulders.

But Julie didn't find it funny as she knew that A-Bomb was just joked to mask how he was really feeling. "I've never seen Nick or Wash look so angry before, so what'd they say?" She asked, wanting to know what A-Bomb's punishment was.

A-Bomb looked at her and his smile then turns to a sad frown. "I'm now probation, meaning I'm grounded until Fury decides when I've been punished enough, and it also means that I won't be allow to go on missions with you guys and I've gotta wash a ton of S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms, wax the Quinjets... And I've temporally dismissed as the leader of S.P.D." A-Bomb tells her, as his title of leader has been taken away from him.

Julie looked shocked at hearing that Nick took A-Bomb's role as leader away, "Rick, that sucks, I'm so sorry." She said,

But A-Bomb gave Julie a small smile, "Aw, don't worry, Jule, it's a better alternative to a prison cell, and besides its only temporary, and until I've worked off the damage, Ava's gonna be in charge." A-Bomb assures her that the team will still have a leader, it's second in command; Ava.

But Julie then moves around him and looked at A-Bomb with a deep look, "But the whole _'On probation and not the leader anymore'_ isn't what's bothering you, is it?" She said to him, seeing that A-Bomb was upset by something else.

A-Bomb's smile disappears, as his arms dropped, "(Sigh) I just can't stop think about if what I had to do, won't come back and hurt us or anyone else in due time." He explained to her,

"But you don't regret doing it, because you know it was to protect Alice..?" Julie guessed, having a feeling that A-Bomb may hate what he had to do, but never regret protecting his friends.

A-Bomb looked at Julie, before his mouth curved into a smile, which made Julie smile back at him, before she looked at A-Bomb and noticed at he wasn't wrapped up, and it was really cold.

"Aren't you cold?" Julie asked him,

But A-Bomb shook his head, "Nah, that's one of the advantages of having armoured skin, you don't feel the cold..." A-Bomb said, with a smile,

But then, from out of nowhere...

"ACHOO!" A-Bomb delivers a sneeze, which makes him go SD, which catches Julie, off-guard.

SD A-Bomb stood there, with a runny nose, which made Julie giggle a bit at seeing this, before she takes off the blanket she had wrapped around her and puts it on A-Bomb, putting the ends on both his shoulders, as she knew he might need it more than she does.

A-Bomb goes back to normal, as he looked at Julie putting the blanket around him, as Julie looked up at him and get a heart-felt smile.

A-Bomb and Julie gazed into each other's eyes, before Julie noticed that her hands were still holding the ends of the blanket, and quickly let go, as she and A-Bomb turned their heads away and blushed a bit, as they smiled.

Julie then looked back at A-Bomb, reaches her right hand and taking A-Bomb's left hand, as she pulls on it, "Come on," She said to him, smiling, as she and A-Bomb began walking back to the SHED.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depth of space, Taskmaster fleet was flying thought the stars, and in Taskmaster's main flagship.

In Taskmaster's office, Taskmaster was sitting at his desk, with a holo screen on it, as he was checking through every last of the flies A-Bomb gave him.

"You're a fool..!" The sound of a dark voice was heard, getting Taskmaster's attention, but it didn't make him turn away from the screen.

"I got what was needed; you should be a little more grateful." Taskmaster told the voice, as he kept looking through the files.

And then, from the shadowy corner of his office, was a strange cloaked figure, with a hood over their head and the shadow it made hid the person's face and identity.

* * *

Outside of Taskmaster's office, Nico Robin was walking towards the door, she was about to open it, until she heard voices on the other side.

 _'What you did, nearly exposed the operation to your enemies, the Master will be displeased with this action you have taken.'_ The hooded-being said to Taskmaster,

Robin's attention was grabbed, as she leaned towards the door, holding her right ear near the door to listen better, as she's never that voice before, who was it that Taskmaster was talking to and who's the _'Master'_?

* * *

Taskmaster then looked up from the screen, and sees the Hooded-being was facing in front of him,

"You tell him that there are necessary risks that need to be taken in order to move forward." Taskmaster told him, in a serious tone of voice.

Then the Hooded-being's cloak opens, and what emerges from the shadows from inside, was a hand, which was wearing a black glove, as the hand then pointed at Taskmaster. "I'd be cautionate with how lenient you're means are, Taskmaster, the power you see before you is that beyond you or anyone in this universe can comprehend, and the Master is not merciful, remember that..." The Hooded-being warned Taskmaster,

But he crossed his arms, as he wasn't afraid,

* * *

Back outside, Robin had a look of complete suspicion and curiosity, what was the guy talking about,

She wasn't going to just stand out, Robin then straights up and opens the door, casually, and putting on a straight face.

But as the door opens, Robin sees, in the office, there was only Taskmaster in the room, and the Hooded-figure was gone, Robin walked in the room, as she looked around the room, to see where the person with the voice gone, but there was only Taskmaster and herself.

Taskmaster kept sitting at his desk and looked at Robin, as she walked up to his desk,

Robin looked at Taskmaster, "You called me up?" She said to him, as Taskmaster called her up to his office for something.

"Yes," Taskmaster said, as he presses a button on his desk and then a flash drive emerges from out of the desk, and Taskmaster takes it out and holds it up to Robin, as she takes it in her left hand. "Take this to Spicer; it'll have all the blueprints and schematics that'll help with the construction." Taskmaster told her.

Robin nodded, "Yes, Taskmaster," She said, as she turned around and began to walk to the door, but she stops mid-way as she turned to look at Taskmaster, with feeling of unease. "But don't mind me asking but what are you having that quack of a genius build?" Robin asked Taskmaster, curious to know what Jack was building for Taskmaster.

Taskmaster stared at Robin, "Your question will be answered in due time, Miss All Sunday, but right now, it's best not to ask about my business." He cautioned her, as he opens up his holo-screen and began going through some work.

Robin looked at Taskmaster, with a hesitant look on her face, before looked down at the flash drive in her hand, and decides to keep quiet and turned to continued walking, until she left the office.

Now alone, Taskmaster kept working, until he stopped and then turned his chair around and looked at the large window behind him, that had a view of space, and he stared at the stars, with a brooding feeling.

(Author's notes - JESUS CHRIST, THIS WAS A PAIN! I had bad writers block, kept getting distracted with work, home, health problems, and I've been working on some new stories, but I think the episode turned out beautifully, enough action, story progression and character development, I'm proud of myself, I've been thinking a lot about some new stories, which I had an extremely influential conversation on story and world building, with my dad, I'll be working on some two new stories in the future, I don't know when, but when I got a good grip on what and how I'll be writing those, and also, thank you for your patient, I honestly don't know when I started writing this episode but thank you. Please give feedback, comment and review, thank you)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward- Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Alice Gehabich - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Centorea - Monster Musume

Agent Washington - Red Vs. Blue

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man

Dororo - Sgt. Frog

Scorpion - Ultimate Spider-man

Taskmaster - Ultimate Spider-man

Nico Robin - One Piece

Saki, Rin and Ayako - To Love Ru

Jack Spicer - Xiaolin Showdown

Whiplash - Iron Man: Armoured Adventures


	21. Ep 21 Another Time, Another Nightmare

_In memory and dedication of Stan Lee, though we may forget some heroes now and again, the day will never come where we forget the man who created the heroes..._

 _(28th December 1922 - 12th November 2018)_

* * *

It was a bright and happy, Saturday morning, at the Triskelion Island, in the SHED,

And inside Julie's bedroom, Julie was fast asleep in her bed, while Chomp was sleeping in his doggie bed, but then Julie's alarm clock starting ringing, and a sleeping Julie's closed eyes, then opens, as she opens them with a gasp.

Julie sits up and presses the snooze button on her clock, she then looked at the now waken Chomp, as the baby triceratops trots over to look up at Julie, with a curious look.

Julie got out of bed and picks Chomp up, cuddling with him a bit, as she smiled brightly, "Today's the day!" She told Chomp, happily,

Julie puts Chomp on her bed, as she quickly walked exits her room, and walked to the bathroom to get ready,

* * *

After a shower and brushing her teeth, Julie was now wearing her bleached rainbow half-shirt with red shorts and a red scrunched and a gold heart hair clip.

Julie was in her room, and she opens her closet, revealing a pile of toys and party favours inside it, as she sweeps up the lot and giggles.

* * *

Downstairs, Julie was flying with her jetpack, as she was hanging party banners around the hanger,

* * *

In the kitchen, Julie was wearing an apron, as she was holding a mixing bowl in her left arm, as she was whisking cake batter with her right, as Chomp was sitting on the table, sleeping.

* * *

A few minutes later, after some time in the oven, Julie had oven mitts on as she takes out a freshly baked cake,

She puts the cake on the cooking table, and then started to add in the icing on it, she kept adding until the cake was nicely coated.

Julie smiled at the cake, as the top of the cake had a number "1" written on it in icing.

And then, the sound of noises coming down the stairs, which quickly gets Julie's attention, as she knew those noises was her friends, she smiled and picks up the tray with the cake on it, with both hands and walked to the doorway.

Julie walks out of the kitchen, with a cheerful smile on her face, as she had her eyes closed, "Today's the day!" She called out, with happiness, as she held her cake up.

But there was a long moment of silences, which made Julie open her right eye to look around, as a question mark pops up by her head.

And what she saw was as followed, Ava was sitting at the table, reading a book, while Kaikaina sitting at the other side of the table, listening to a boom box.

Randy and Metabee were playing a racing video game on the TV, was the two of them were sitting at the couch,

A thundering hip-hop track drowns out all other sounds at this point, Kaikaina, whose hair was being blown back by the wall of sound, and then Metabee and Randy were having a tug-of-war over the game controller.

Metabee was holding one end of the controller, pulling on it, "Come on, Randy, gimme that thing!" Metabee told Randy, as he had an annoyed look in his eyes.

While Randy was holding on to the other end of the controller, as he was in his pyjamas, as both his arms were bandaged up, with a bandage wrapped around his forehead and he had a band aid on his right cheek.

Randy was recovering from an extremely tough fight with Scorpion and Taskmaster.

Randy pulled on the controller, "I'm in the middle of a game, Bee! And besides, I'm recuperating; you should be more considerate by letting your injured friend finish his turn!" Randy told Metabee, looking irritated.

Julie watches the two of them fighting over the game like a pair of nine year olds,

"Yeah, but I _bought_ the game, so the handle of who's turn it is falls to me!" Metabee told Randy, as he pulled on his end.

"Give me the controller!" Randy yelled at Metabee, as he pulls on his end, fighting over the controller.

"No! Let go!" Metabee retorted, he wasn't giving the controller up without a fight.

"It's my turn!" Randy yelled back,

Julie then comes in, standing behind the couch with a bright smile on her face, as she held up her cake. "You guys, today isn't a day to be fighting, it's a celebration!" She told them, overjoyed, as roses bloom all around her head as she says this.

But when she finishes, Julie was grinning broadly for several seconds-and then the flowers falls away, to the sound of a mental car wreck, as she realizes that no one is paying the least attention to her, disgruntled, Julie looks around the place, and she then slides over to Metabee's side, and cheerfully smiled to him.

"Come on, Metabee, today is a happy day, let's not ruin it by fighting." Julie said to Metabee, still keeping her smile up,

But then Metabee gets pulled away, to Julie's surprise, as Randy kept fighting with him over the controller. "You're gonna pay for that, you dork!" Metabee yelled at Randy,

A few seconds later, there is yelling and a camera-shaking crash from the two boys' direction, and Randy hops away from Metabee, with the controller in his hands, and then licks the controller with his tongue, Randy laughs and starts playing again.

Julie really tried to keep her smile up, "You guys, don't you know what today is?" She asked them, hoping that they'll know.

"RANDY!" Metabee yelled out with fury,

Randy had his right foot on Metabee's face, pushing him away, "Look! I'll give you back the controller as soon as Ava gives back my magazines!" He told him, as his glare then turns towards Ava,

Ava lowers her book and glares at Randy, "Not a chance, Cunningham, those magazines are sexist and demeaning to women, and how else am I supposed to keep you outta the bathroom when others need to use it." She told Randy, with an annoyed look on her face.

Julie then moves over to Ava, as she gives her a smile, as she held up her cake, "Ava, I know that you remember what today is!" She told Ava,

But Ava's glares at Julie, as her right eyebrow twitches as a skull pops up by her head; Julie takes the hint and backs off with a nervous little laugh.

Now a vein starts to throb on Ava's forehead on her next words, as she turned her scowl on to Kaikaina. "Hey, Kai, you think you could turn music up little louder (?) I can still hear myself think (!)" Ava told Kaikaina, annoyed and wanting her to turn her music down.

Julie makes as if to offer her the cake, as the free-for-all continues from the vicinity of the couch, Kaikaina glares off toward it and one vein after another stands out below her hairline, finally she has had enough.

"Maybe I would, if only I didn't need the music to DROWN OUT ALL THE YELLING!" Kaikaina yelled out, as she turned her head to the couch, as her head goes big and goes red, as Randy and Metabee's yelling was annoying her.

As Kaikaina's yelling blew back Julie's hair back,

Now Julie seem, rather tired of this whole idiocy, as she had a red background behind her, while holding her cake.

Kaikaina's throbbing head is at top left, Ava's at top right, and a laughing Randy runs past with the controller while Metabee chases him, while both of these guys were SD.

A moment later, they run back; SD Metabee was putting SD Randy in a headlock with one hand and seized the device with the other.

Whose turn is it now, tough guy (?) Whose turn is it now (?)" SD Metabee told Randy, tightening his grip,

SD Kaikaina then turned to yell at SD Randy and SD Metabee, with flames shooting out her mouth. "Knock it off! I can't work with you two acting like idiots!" She yelled at them,

SD Ava then coldly glares at SD Kaikaina, "Smart thinking, Kai, more yelling will definitely stop all the yelling (!)" She told her,

SD Kaikaina turns to growl at SD Ava, as SD Metabee runs screaming across; he has the controller, but SD Randy is charging after him, SD Metabee runs back and perches on Julie's cake, while SD Randy stops running and tries to catch his breath.

Julie watches all of them, with a wary look on her face, as she really wanted everyone to stop fight and let her tell them what so important about today.

"Guy, please..." Julie pleaded to them,

SD Metabee starts dancing and laughing, as he held up the controller in his hands,

"I am really trying to keep up a happy face and positive attitude for today, can you guys please just calm down and-" Julie tried to talk everyone down,

But Metabee lands on the edge of the cake and it topples over, falling off the plate and the cake falls and hits the floor, making a huge splat on the floor.

Julie stared at her ruined cake, with a disbelieving and crestfallen, Julie look then slowly turned to a tearful look, she worked hard to make that cake for today and just like that, her efforts and work was now just a splat on the floor.

SD Kaikaina and SD Ava grimace at each other and SD Randy stays half slumped over,

Julie's upset emotion then gives way to fist-clenching anger, and she does her best to keep from blowing her top, but eventually she loses the struggle, as she clenches her eyes and fists.

Julie then opens her mouth and her rage bursts out, " _ **STTTTTOOOOOPPPPP!**_ " Julie screamed out in fury, which shatters the red background behind her.

And her yell made everyone stop yelling at each other, and goes back to normal and were standing at a distance from Julie, with all of them looking at her with speechlessness.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling in here?" The sound of A-Bomb's voice entered the SHED, as they all turned and sees the blue hulk walking in, with a confused look on his face.

Julie calms down, as she looked down at her ruined cake on the floor, and then turned to look at her teammates, with a very sadden look. "I... I just wanted today to be special for all of us..." She told them,

Ava, Metabee, Kaikaina, A-Bomb and Randy all looked confused on what Julie was so upset about, what was today so special about.

Julie knew that they all didn't know what today was, which made her sadder, "I wanted to celebrate today... because today now marks one full year that we've all been together, as a team and as friends." Julie tells them the reason why she wanted no arguing and fighting on a today she wanted them to celebrate.

Now being told of this, Kaikaina, Randy, Ava, Metabee and A-Bomb now knew why this was so important to Julie, nothing means more to Julie than his friends and family, and she loves her friends like her own family, and looking back at everything they've been through, it makes sense that she would want to celebrate a full year that they've been together.

Metabee, now looking guilty, looked at Julie, "Aw,we're sorry, Jule..." He apologized to her, with Kaikaina and Randy looking guilty as well, as they nodded their heads.

Ava walks up to Julie, and puts her right hand on Julie's left shoulder, with an understanding look on her face. "We're sorry, Julie, I guess we're not in the celebrating mood." Ava told her,

Julie turned her head to look at Ava, as she had small tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "It may not be special to you, but looking back at everything we've been through together, the struggle and hardships; I just wanted to show how much our friendship means to us. But now... I feel like that friendship is starting to fade away..." Julie explained to them; sadden as she looks down at the floor.

Randy, A-Bomb, Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee looked shocked at hearing Julie say that,

Kaikaina steps forward, holding her right hand at Julie, looking concerned. "Aw, come on, Julie, don't say that." She said, not wanting Julie to say stuff like that.

"We are so not fading." Randy said to her, trying to assure her that their friendships ain't falling apart.

"So we're getting on each other's nerves a little, that's what most friends do, it's no big deal." Ava tells Julie, as she removes her hand from Julie's shoulder.

A-Bomb then walks up to Julie, with a smile on his face, "Yeah, it's just typical roommate stuff, and it'll take a lot more than that to break us all up, Julie, I promise, we'll all still be friends until we're all 80 (!)" A-Bomb joked, making it clear that nothing is gonna break up team S.P.D.

Julie turned to look up at A-Bomb, with a bit of an unconvinced and hesitant look on her face, "Do you mean it..? Like... Friends forever..?" Julie asked A-Bomb, hoping that he means on what he said, if they'll be friends forever...

But before A-bomb could answer that, Ava's watch started beeping, getting everyone's attention, as she lifts up her left arm and looked at the screen on her watch.

Ava then looked up at her teammates, with a serious look on her face, "We've got trouble!" She told them, as they've got some villain trouble.

A-Bomb and Randy both turned to look at each other, as neither of them can go, as Randy is still recovering and A-Bomb was on probation and couldn't go either.

"It's at the national history museum," Ava said, as she readied where it was, as she then turned to look at Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie. "Get what you need and let's get moving!" Ava gave them their orders.

As with A-Bomb's probation, his leadership title was taken from him and the role of team leader was temporarily given to Ava.

Kaikaina and Metabee nodded, as the two of them and Ava quickly ran to the stairs and ran up them to get their gear in their rooms, while Julie was still standing there, as she turned to look at her ruined cake on the floor, with still a look of sadness, before she flies upward upstairs to her room, to get her gear.

A-Bomb and Randy were left standing there, as they then turned to look at each other, both knowing that Julie was still upset, they both turned to look at Julie's cake on the floor, and A-Bomb had a look of guilt as he can't imagine how much Julie worked hard to make that cake for them.

* * *

Now at the Jump City national history museum,

In a gallery filled with ticking clocks from many historical periods, and there was a particular display case by the far wall.

And then, a portal of white light opens up and turns black after a moment as if a second hand had just swept across it, stepping out of the portal was a man,

His skin was light-blue, he has long eyebrows and two equally long and skinny beards, his legs are long and skinny, he had gold armor covering most of his body, except his waist. He also wears a golden-brown, smog-producing, piston-driven time machine, which appears to obscure his lab coat, he was wears a tall hat with a small silver fork on the top of it, his left arm has a huge metal glove with a clock on it.

The blue-skinned man's name was Dr. Nefarious Tropy or N. Tropy for short,

N. Tropy was walking towards the glass case, and in the case, was a small clock in a cylindrical gold housing, with a glass hemisphere on top, N. Tropy gets closer, and just before he could reach his right arm to the case...

"Hold it right there!" The sound of a weapon being cocked is heard with this.

N. Tropy turns around, and behind him were two armed guards who have moved in and are ready to fire.

But N. Tropy smirked evilly, as he looked at them, "Hold it there, yourselves!" He told them, as he lifted up his left gauntlet and aimed the clock on it at them and in an instant later both men are frozen in place, still as statues as the time around was stopped.

N. Tropy then turns back to the case, and glares at it with a smile on his face. "I didn't journey back in time one hundred years to squabble, I came to steal." He said, as he stares at the timepiece.

"The Clock of Eternity, valuable in the past, priceless in the future." N. Tropy said, as he was about to grab the glass case, to remove it.

But then, from up above, was a blaster shot was flying towards N. Tropy, only to have it deflect off his left arm, causing N. Tropy to move back and quickly turn, in surprise, at where the shot came from.

He sees, on the balcony railing, was White Tiger, Metabee, Kaikaina and Julie (Who was now wearing her normal clothes), were glaring down at the time-villain.

"Don't they have signs in the future, in a museum, you don't touch the exhibits!" Metabee told N. Tropy, as he aimed his right gauntlet at him.

N. Tropy turned to look at them, "Team S.P.D. this is an honour..." He told them, as he held his right hand out, and then, in a flash of light, a large tuning fork appeared. "I've readied all about you in the historical archives in the future, and now you're all history!" N. Tropy told them,

As he aimed his tuning fork at them and fires an energy blast at them,

"Scatter!" White Tiger quickly told the team, as they all jumped over the railing in a heartbeat to avoid the blast.

N. Tropy then pivots off to one side and fires again with a shout, aiming at Metabee but he parries the barrage with ease with his forearms, but the last shot, however, breaks Metabee's defense and blasts him across the room.

A blaster shot was fired, from behind N. Tropy, as he turned around and sees Kaikaina charging in, firing her twin blasters at him, followed by White Tiger but Kaikaina's blaster shots were deflected by N. Tropy, as he effortlessly deflects them with his tuning fork when they reach him, and one ricochet comes back at her and knocks her off the ground.

N. Tropy then turned and looks incurious off to one side as White Tiger's growl was heard, as she was charging towards him, but up comes N. Tropy's clock glove, the clock face fires a crackling blast, immobilizing White Tiger in mid-leap.

Then, from behind, two missiles flies towards N. Tropy and connecting dead on, exploding and throwing up a cloud of dust.

Metabee was standing behind the cloud, as his missile barrels were smoking, after being fired, while Metabee had a proud look in his eyes. "Well, looks like your times-" He was about to say it, but was cut off, when he sees the smoke clears, N. Tropy was in a force field, and absorb the explosion's energy and was unharmed, he takes the force field down, N. Tropy then throws something Metabee, as it lands on his chest and sticks there, it resembled a kitchen timer, and the pointer turns a notch to send up sparks from every part of the Medabot's body.

Metabee shut his eyes in pain, as the electricity was hurting him, and he was feeling weaker. "Draining my power cell!" He grunted in pain,

N. Tropy smirked, mockingly, as he held up his right hand, as he was holding a disk. "You cannot defeat Dr. Nefarious Tropy, master of time!" He said,

As he tosses the disk across the gallery toward the charging Kaikaina, who fires a handful of her blasters' energy shots, but N. Tropy's projectile, however, smashes cleanly through them, then doubles back and homes in again, Kaikaina and Julie dives aside as it sails the full length of the room and explodes at the other end.

N. Tropy laughed a bit, "And you relics are one hundred years out of date." He mocked the team,

As he turns away to face the case that was holding the Clock of Eternity, N. Tropy then reached his left out, as it passes through the glass, and grabs hold of the clock and pulls it out of the case.

With the clock in his hands, N. Tropy takes a few steps across the gallery, before stops, as the large clock face on his chest plate, started glowing bright white and emits a beam that forms into a portal identical to the one that brought him here.

Before he could step walk through the time portal, N. Tropy turned to look at his defeated adversaries. "Ta-ta, S.P.D. I'd say I've enjoyed our time together, but that would be a lie." He mocked them, as he turns to make his exit.

Behind him, White Tiger and Julie, were watching N. Tropy, before Julie balled her hands into fists, as she looked angry, as she then roars in fury and flies straight at him, at great speed, as she wasn't gonna let him get away.

N. Tropy puts his right foot into the portal, but before he stepped all the way in, he stopped and turned to look, as he heard Julie yell. "What the-" He said, before Julie tackles him.

But her momentum carries them both through the portal, which quickly closes behind them and in an instant before White Tiger hurls herself across the room in attempt to follow them in, but she ends up sprawled on the floor.

Kaikaina and Metabee, spread out and looking at the now-empty case, both look shocked and confused on what just happened.

White Tiger stands up and looked around the room, with a look of panic and shock. "Julie!" She yelled out,

* * *

Now somewhere, in-between time and space,

Floating in the void, Julie and N. Tropy were grapple in mid-air, fighting as they floated in loops, as they pushed against each other.

N. Tropy gritted his teeth at Julie, "You simple minded girl! Let go!" He ordered her,

Julie looked serious as she pushed back, "Forget it, creep!" She retorted back to him,

N. Tropy had a look of worry as they tussled, "Stop, you fool! If you damage the suit before we reach my future-" He tried to explained,

But Julie punches the clock on the chest of his armor, with her right fist, smashing it to pieces, to N. Tropy's shock and horror, as she grabbed the Clock of Eternity away from him.

"No!" N. Tropy yelled out, as there was now a great flash of white,

When it clears, Julie had let go of N. Tropy, leaving her floating alone, she looks up and gasps and covers her eyes as she watched as N. Tropy drops screaming as he falls away as everything goes black as he goes, when he has receded from sight entirely.

* * *

And then, a second white flash emanates from the immeasurable depths, this then leaves a black field and Julie falling, then immediately snap to a deep snowdrift, where she lands very hard.

Julie was lying face first in the snow, in a Julie shaped hole in the snow, Julie then merges out of it, standing up.

It is night-time, and a bitter winter wind whistles over the landscape, which made Julie quickly wrap her hands on to her arms, hugging herself as the cold wind and snow made her shiver.

"Wh... Where am I?" Julie said to herself, as she looked around, wondering where she was, she was in a field of some kind.

It wasn't night when her and the team left to the museum and it was definitely not snowing, Julie then knew where she was, she was in Jump City Park, but how she ended up here and at the middle of night, she hadn't had the foggiest idea.

But if she was still in Jump City, she should quickly get back to the museum, to help her teammates.

Julie actives her jetpack and flies off, flying out of the snow,

* * *

As Julie flew across the city, she noticed that there weren't that many people out walking in the street, no cars, bikes or trucks being driven on the road, and there was lots of building, shops and homes that were shut down or abandoned, all of a sudden, Jump City became a ghost town.

When Julie reached the museum, she lands and plants her feet on the snowy ground, as she stared at the museum, with speechlessness and confusion on her face, as she finds the museum's entrance was boarded up, with signs the readied _'Keep Out'_ and _'Abandoned'_.

Julie was now even more confused on what was going on, the museum wasn't like this when she and the team arrived.

Julie turned around and looked at the empty streets, with an uncomfortable and worried look on her face. "Okay... This went from _'Weird'_ to _'Twilight Zone'_..." She said to herself,

Things were getting stranger and stranger, Julie then flies off.

* * *

Julie was flying to the Triskelion Island, hoping to find some answers to what was going on.

Julie reached the island, and to her shock, she finds the whole base empty and abandoned, she flies down and lands on the ground, as Julie began to walk around, looking for any sign of life on the island.

"Hello! Washington! Cerea! Blukic, Driba! Dr. Grey! Anyone?" Julie called out their names, hoping to hear something, but there wasn't an answer.

Julie was really getting scared, as she kept walking, until she stopped and gasped in shock, as she saw the SHED, worn out, with the hanger doors broken off as they lied there.

Julie then ran into the old SHED, when she enters it, she quickly looked around, "Ava! Randy! Kai! Metabee! Rick!" Julie called, now completely panicking.

And then, in the shadows, off near to the wall, a two spots of green lights begins to glow as some machinery is heard; she gasps and looks toward it.

Julie then looked happy and relieved, at seeing the two green lights, "Metabee!" She said, as she smiled, thinking that those green lights were Metabee's eyes.

But the green lights didn't move at all when Julie talked to it,

"Ah, Bee, you have no idea how happy I am to see you, you think you can tell me what's going on and-" Julie was cut off as she sees...

The illumination reaches the dark niche and exposes something that has Metabee's approximate body shape, but is built entirely of mechanical parts, the source of the two green spots was an electronic brain sitting in one side of the head, Julie's smiled then quickly disappeared and she cries out in fear and throws her right fist and punches the robot, that blows the collection of circuitry away, only to be confronted by several spider-like robots that jump up from behind the shoulders, each looks like the part she just destroyed.

Now she tosses punch after another to knock them out,

"Hey!" A voice entered the SHED, which made Julie stop attacking, as she turned to where the voice came from,

Standing at the entrance, walks in, as Julie gets a full view of the person, as the armoured panels that covered his body are damaged, with cracks and chips in it, and his yellow paintjob was faded, and he only had his right eye's light open as the left eye's light was out, and his left leg was gone and is using a sword's blade as a prosthetic leg.

It was Metabee but he was old... REALLY old, as he was walking into the SHED,

Metabee had his right hand on his left gauntlet, with a serious look in his eye, "Who's up here smashin' my..." He stops walking and talking, as he lowers his gauntlet, and his serious look changes to a shocked look, and stares dumbfounded at seeing Julie. "... Julie..?"

Julie stared at the older Metabee, completely speechless at seeing his friend, all old and like he's gonna fall apart, with a sword as a leg and one of his eyes broken.

Metabee comes closer to look at Julie over from head to toe, with disbelief in his eye. "Julie... I... How did... Where... I don't believe it..." He tried to say the right words but couldn't due to this complete shock to him.

Julie got down onto her knees, as she looked at the older Metabee, with confusion. "Metabee, what happened to you, you're so... so..." She tried to think of something but couldn't

"Old?" Metabee finished her sentence, as he laughed a bit, "I should be really askin' why you haven't aged a day." He tells Julie,

"Bee, what's going on, what happened to Jump City, where is everyone and why are you so old?" Julie asked Metabee, hoping to get some answers to what was happening.

Metabee looked at Julie, with a depressed look, as he sighed, "You've been gone, Jule... for nearly thirty years..." He tells her,

Julie then froze in shock; she's been gone for thirty years...

"That fight with N. Tropy, you and him went through that time portal, and..." Metabee said, before turned and walking to the opened doors, to look up at the snowing night sky, before he turned his head to look back at Julie. "Welcome to the future..."

Julie stood up, look shocked, as she walked over to Metabee, as she looked at the sky, this horrible version of Jump City, was the future.

"The future... but how..." Julie was in a state of confusion, before she quickly remembers... "N. Tropy..." She and N. Tropy entered the portal; it was obvious that she travelled through time.

Metabee looked up at Julie, with a serious look in his eye, "N. Tropy planned to jump ahead, a hundred years, and looks like you stopped him at thirty." He tells her,

Julie kept staring, before looking down at Metabee, "I still don't get it, Bee, what happened to the Triskelion, where Wash, Cerea, Dr. Grey?" She asked him, wanting to know where everyone was.

But Metabee sighed, as he shook his head, "A lot of things can happen in thirty years..." He told her, as they and all of S.H.I.E.L.D. left years ago.

Julie then had a look of concern, as she got down on her knees, facing Metabee at in level. "Metabee, what happened to our friends, Randy, Ava, Kai and Rick, what happened to them?" She asked him, worried.

Metabee stared at her with a now sadden look, "Follow me..." He tells her, as he walks out of the SHED, with Julie getting up and following him.

* * *

Metabee leaded Julie to the shore of the island,

Metabee and Julie were carefully walking on the large rocks, before Metabee stopped, which made Julie stop walking as well, looking down at him.

Metabee turned around and looked up at Julie, with a straight look in his eye, "Over there..." He said to her, as he pointed his right index finger at something.

Julie looked up to where he was pointing, and then, her face was hit with a look of total horror and shock, as what she saw, on the shore, was a flat rock, on its side, as there was writing craved on it.

It readied...

 _'In memory of Rick "A-Bomb" Jones: Son, Brother, Leader, Friend'_

It was a headstone... A-Bomb's headstone!

Julie slowly walked to the tombstone, trying to process all of this, A-Bomb dead..? It was like a bad dream, as Julie slowly got down on her knees, and puts her right hand on the tombstone, slowly sliding it down to see if was real.

Metabee had a grief stricken look, as he watched her, "After you disappeared, we all were having fallen outs with each other, to the point of fighting with each other. Rick tried his best to keep the team together, to keep us unified... But there was a mission, some marauders raided a star ship cruiser, which was carrying a dark matter bomb, we managed to beat them, but they armed the bomb, it was too late to disarm it, we got everyone to the ship's escape pods, but the bomb was going to blow and before a black hole, which would have destroy an entire quadrant... A-Bomb decided to stay behind to try and minimize the blast radius to prevent a black hole... The bomb blew... with Rick with it... He saved millions of lives... at the cost of his own."

Metabee finished explaining how A-Bomb died, as Julie turned to look at him, as she was nearly on the verge of crying at A-Bomb's death.

Metabee sighed, depressingly, "We couldn't even bury him... after Rick's death, we all just... fell apart, Ava, Randy and Kai... we all went our separate ways... S.P.D. was history..." He finished telling the fate of team S.P.D.

Julie stands up and looked defensive, "No... This can't be what happens to all of us! How could such terrible things..." She said, before stopping, as she remembers something, "... N. Tropy, he messed with the past and it changed our future."

But Metabee had an unconvinced look in his eye, "Jule, I don't think-"

But Julie quickly got down on her knees again and puts both her hands on Metabee's shoulders, as she looked him straight in the eye, with a determined look. "He caused all this to happen, he can travel through time, if we can find him, then we can travel back and prevent all of this from happening!" She explained to him, suggesting that there's a chance to change this horrible future for the better.

Metabee looked at her, as he starts thinking about it, if there was a chance to change this future, a chance to save team S.P.D. and save A-Bomb, it was a chance he had to take.

"If there is a chance... I'm in," Metabee told Julie, with a serious look in his eye, as he looked at her.

Julie smiled at Metabee, "We can change this future, but we can't take N. Tropy down with just the two of us, we need the others." She tells him, saying that they'll need Randy, Ava and Kaikaina's help to take him down.

But Metabee had a discouraged look at hearing that, "Julie, it's been thirty years, you have no idea how bitter they've gotten with each other." Metabee warned Julie, knowing that Ava, Kaikaina and Randy won't just come back and be a team again.

"But maybe there's a chance, once they see me." Julie tells him, with a hopeful look on her face. "Is there a way to contact them?" She asked,

Metabee had a hesitant look, but he turned around and walked off, to Julie's confusion.

* * *

Heading back to the SHED, Metabee walked over to some old boxes at the corner, and goes through one of them.

He finds what he was looking for, it was a S.H.I.E.L.D. communication watch, and presses a button on its side, and a holo-screen appeared, where Metabee then presses a button on the screen, activating a distress beacon to Ava, Kaikaina and Randy's watches.

Which Metabee hoped that they still had..?

* * *

A few hours later,

Now in Jump City, driving down the road, was the Hydraulix Jamma, as it was broken down, the paint was faded, it had rust at the undercarriage and one of the head lights were out.

Inside the car, Metabee was driving, while Julie was in the passenger seat, as she was wearing a winter coat and winter pants for the weather.

Julie looked at the side window, looking at the buildings and the empty streets, "What happened to the city, where's all the people?" She asked, wondering why Jump City was practical abandoned.

Metabee kept his eye on the road, "Over the years, the fights that happened in the city got more and more destructive, and every citizen in Jump City left, now the city is just a festering ground for criminals." Metabee explained to Julie, as he made a left turn.

Julie continued staring at the city, as she still can't come to grips to this future.

As they drove, unknown to them, a row of a spike strips were on the road, Hydraulix Jamma drove on them, and its tires were blown out, causing Metabee to lose control and the car swerve off the road and crashing into a pile of trashcans.

With the car crashed and under some trashcans, the doors opens and Metabee and Julie steps out, both a bit dazed from that, as they turned to look at the spike strips, then, walking out of the dark alleys in the street, were a bunch of thugs, as they were armed with baseball bats and chains.

The thugs were surrounding Julie and Metabee, as they were going to attack them, Julie and Metabee got into a readied stance, prepared for a fight.

But then, from up above, a blaster shot was fired and flew down and hits a bat out of the hands of one of the thugs, to his surprise and the other, as they all looked up and they to see where the shot came from, but then another shot was fired and hits the ground, near the feet of another thug, which made him jump in shock.

Then more shots were fired, each hitting the ground near each feet of the thugs, making them jump around, before they all started to run away, leaving Julie and Metabee standing there, with Julie looked confused but Metabee having a straight look, as he knew who fired those shots.

A metal clanking sound was heard on a building's fire escape ladder, which made Julie turn to look at where the sound came from, she sees a shadowy figure, quickly climbing down the fire escape, before reaches and plants their feet on the ground.

The shadowy figure is revealed to be a 46 year old Kaikaina Grif, who's hair was longer, reaching the back of her neck, and had a bang cover her left eye, she was wearing a dark brown cloak over a black shirt and pants with a white belt and white bandages wrapped up to his knees on both legs.

And the one thing Julie saw that shocked her; Kaikaina was missing her right arm, as it ended at her right bicep and had a metal coat to cover the end of it.

Kaikaikaina towards Metabee and Julie, with a cold and serious scowl on her face, "So, it's really you, Jule... You came back..." She said to Julie, without a tone of happiness in her voice.

Julie stepped forward, looking speechless, "Kai... You... What happened to your arm?" She asked Kaikaina, shocked that Kaikaina was missing her right arm.

But Kaikaina pointed her left index finger at Julie, accusingly, as she had an angered scowl on her face. " _You're_ the one who's got some questions, I want answers! Where the hell have you been all these years?" She told Julie, demanding to know and wanting a good answer.

Julie was surprised of how serious and ruthless Kaikaina had gotten over the years.

Kaikaina then had a bit of a sadden look, "We thought you were dead... How could you have just abandoned us like that?!" She then yelled at Julie, with a hurt and angered expression.

Julie stepped back, with a defensive look, "Kai, you know that I would never just abandon the team, that day when we fought N. Tropy, I travelled into this future, which is your present." Julie explained to Kaikaina,

Metabee steps forward and looked up at Kaikaina, with a straight look in his eye, "Julie thinks that there's a chance to change the time-line from this to something better, a chance to save the city, the team and Rick." Metabee explained to her,

Kaikaina looked down at Metabee, with a bit of a surprised but conflicted look on her face, not sure to believe them, changing this horrible future sounded far-fetched, she does want to see A-Bomb again, but she doesn't want to get her hopes up to only to be let down.

But Julie steps closer to Kaikaina and puts her right hand on Kaikaina's left shoulder and looked at her with a look of hopefulness. "It's a long shot, but, if there's a chance to change this all, don't you want things to go back to the way they were?" She asked her,

Kaikaina stared at her, it's been a downward spiral for years for not only her, but for the rest of them, to go back to how things were sounded like a dream, but N. Tropy is a villain that can travel through time, which meant that they would change this future, but a possibility of making thing much more worse.

But Kaikaina knew if they can change the future, it can't be any worse than this.

Kaikaina had an unsure look on her face, as she thought about, before looking at Julie, with a serious glare, "If you are going to try to change this crappy future, then I'm gonna take a guess that you're also gonna be roundin' up Randy and Ava, right?" She asked her, as Julie nodded,

Kaikaina then turned around and step away for her, as she looked up at the night sky, "Good luck doing that." She told Julie,

Julie looked confused on why she would say that, "What do you mean by that?" She asked, wondering why Kaikaina told her good luck on rounding up Randy and Ava.

Kaikaina then turned to look at Julie, with a straight face, "Let's just say that the two of them didn't leave on the best of terms with each other, after the team broke up." She tells Julie, given her a fair bit of warning of how strained Randy and Ava's relationship had gotten.

Julie had a worried look on her face, after being told that, she can't imagine how the years have treated Randy and Ava...

* * *

Sometime later,

In another part of the city, in a dark alley, walking down it, it was a figure, who was wearing a black hooded cloak, which hid their face.

The hooded figure kept walking, until they stopped, as there was a thug, holding a crowbar in his left hand, as he gave a smug smirk.

"Fraid I can't let you pass, buddy, you're on our territory and there's a fee..." The thug explained to the hooded figure.

As then, some more thugs appeared from out of the shadows, each with weapons in their hands, as they stared at the hooded figure.

"... And if you can't pay the fee..." The thug finished, as he steps forward, closer to the hooded figure,

The thug then lifted up his crowbar over his head, and swings it down at the figure, but the hooded figure quickly grabs the thug's left wrist with their right hand, stopping his attack, the thug looked surprised, as the hooded figure then turned around and pulled on the thug's wrist, tossing him over their shoulder, and sends the thug flying and crashing into some trashcan, the other gang members now charged towards the hooded figure to attack them, one thug swings a bat at the figure, but the hooded figure ducked and dodged the attack, and where they delivers a left kick to the stomach, knocking the thug off his feet, then another thug runs in and tosses his right fist at the hooded figure, but then the figure slapped it away with their right hand, before stepping forward, spinning around and delivering an elbow to the face, knocking the thug to the ground.

Then, from behind, another thug swings a chain at the hooded figure, the figure ducks and the delivers a left leg swipe, knocking the thug off his feet and sending him to the ground, and then another thug runs in, but the hooded figure quickly rolls onto their back, and kicks both their feet upward, delivering a double kick uppercut, kicking the thug in the chin, the hooded figure does a kick-up and gets back on his feet, and sees three more thugs running in, surrounding the figure, but the hooded figure jumps up, doing a spinning helicopter kick, hitting all three thugs in their faces, knocking all of them to the ground.

The hooded figure stands tall, facing the gang, as all the thugs were getting up off the ground, battered and bruised, as they looked at the hooded figure, as the figure was ready for another fight.

All of the thugs gave the hooded figure a vengeful scowl, as they all ran away, leaving the alley, leaving the hooded figure there, alone.

"You're practically the spittin' image of Dororo, except for the height, Cunningham." The sound of Metabee's voice entered the alley, from behind the hooded figure, walking up from the other side of the alley, was Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina.

The hooded figure slowly turned around, to face them revealing to be Randy, Julie walks ahead of Metabee and Kaikaina, and stopped when they reached Randy.

Julie looked at Randy, as the hood kept hiding his face, and she couldn't see it. "Randy... It's me, Julie..." Julie tells him, trying not to overwhelm him at seeing her after all these years.

Randy turned his head slightly to the left, "Julie..? Is it really you..?" He said, with a sound of great disbelief.

Julie smiled a bit, as she steps forward, closer to Randy and nodded, "Yes, Randy, it's really me!" She told him,

"I... I never thought I'd hear your voice again..." Randy said to Julie,

Julie then got a slightly confused look, but kept her smile up, "What do you mean by that?" She asked Randy, wondering why he said _'hear'_ instead of _'see'_.

Randy then reached his right hand up and grabs his hood, pulling it down, revealing his face, as he looked older, as his hair was shaved off, but what really caught Julie's attention, was a bandage wrapped around his head, that was covering both of Randy's eyes.

Julie's smile then drops, as she looked confused and shocked at seeing those bandages around Randy's eyes, "Randy... What happened..?" She asked him, really wanting to know what happened to Randy.

Randy sighed, as he lifts up his left hand and lifts up his bandages, removing them from his eyes, revealing a large scar that travelled across his eyes, and Randy then opens his eyes, and his pupils were blank, void of their original colour.

Randy was blind...

Julie puts both her hands over her mouth, as she looked completely horrified, "Y-your eyes..!" She said, couldn't even put anything into words at this.

Randy then pulls the bandages back over his eyes, covering them, as he had a sadden frown, "A fight with Whiplash that went South, got an energy whip to both my eyes and haven't been able to see anything since." He explained to Julie how he became blind.

Julie was stricken with grief at this, this future was a living nightmare, seeing how much her friends have truly suffered, A-Bomb being dead, Kaikaina losing her right arm and Randy losing his eyesight, before she went through that portal, she saw her friends the way they were, young and prideful and now she sees their older selves, now with the look of hope lost.

But Randy gave Julie a small smirk, "But hey, chicks digs blind guys (!)" Randy joked, as he laughed a bit, making humour to lighten up his condition.

Julie's mouth then curved to a small smile, as she laughed a bit, a bit glad that Randy didn't lose his sense of humour, especially in these dark times.

* * *

Some time passed,

Walking down the street, the gang was plowing through the snow,

Julie looked at the blind Randy, with a questionable look on her face, "So what happened to your Ninja Mask?" She asked Randy, curious about what happened to Randy's alter ego Ninja.

Randy sighed, "There was a bad fight and I lost the mask over a bottomless pit and never saw in 27 years." He explained to her, of what happened to the Ninja Mask.

Randy turned his head to face Julie, "So, the only one left is Ava?" The blind ninja asked her,

Julie looked at him, as she nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think she gonna come, if your falling out was so bad, Ava will hold on to it, she's always been like that." She said, as she had a worried expression on her face.

Metabee looked up at Julie, "You shouldn't just assume that Ava hasn't changed over the years, time can always change a person and Ava is no exception." He tells Julie, making her turn and look back at the old Medabot.

As they kept walking, a laser blast came from up above, in front of the team, knocks them backward, away to safety, as they all looked to the buildings roofs to see where that blast came from.

On one of the roofs, it's reveal to be N. Tropy, as he held his tuning fork weapon in his right hand, aiming it at them, as he smiled at them.

"What's the matter, dear? Have I come at a bad time?" N. Tropy joked,

N. Tropy then began to fire a barrage of lasers at the team, peppering the snow all around them, but Julie, Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee all scattered away from each other, dodging the laser fire. Metabee aimed his right gauntlet at N. Tropy, while Kaikaina reaches her left hand into her poncho and takes out her blaster, and the both of them began to fire at N. Tropy, but like before in the museum, he puts up a force field to stop blaster shots.

Julie then flies up into the air, with her jetpack, while carrying Randy, under his arms, once she reached the roof where N. Tropy was, she lets go of Randy and he lands on the roof top, where he faces N. Tropy.

Randy then removes his cloak, reveal to be wearing a black ninja gi, and had a sword in its scabbard on his back, as he unsheathed his sword and held it with both hands, and sprints towards N. Tropy and swings his sword at him, but N. Tropy drops his force field and swings his tuning fork and he and Randy's sword clashes, Randy and N. Tropy were pushing against each other, before they both pulled their weapons back, as N. Trop swings his tuning fork, and sends an energy wave at Randy, where he quickly leans up, dodging the wave, and goes over N. Tropy's head, and lands behind him, Randy then turned around and swings his sword, but N. Tropy quickly blocks it with his tuning fork, N. Tropy then pulls his tuning fork back and then spins it in his right hand, and then swings it at Randy, where he quickly swings his sword upward, blocking the attack, and spun his body around and delivers a spinning left kick, hitting N. Tropy's face, knocking him back a few feet, when N. Tropy recovered, he was running his chin with his right hand, as he was glaring at Randy.

"The years have made you more skillful, even with your eyesight gone; you're just as fast and as sharp, as you were in your youth." N. Tropy told Randy, sounding impressed on Randy, despite now being in his forties and blind.

But then, N. Tropy lifted up and aimed his tuning fork at Randy and fired a energy pulse at him, hitting him and knocking Randy off the roof, and he falls to the ground below, landing on some snow.

N. Tropy glared down at the grounded Randy, "But you're now nothing more than a decrepit old fossil of your former self." He told him,

"Then how about you try _me!_ " The sound of Julie's voice was heard behind him, as N. Tropy turned around and sees Julie, flying towards him with her fists at the ready to punch him.

But N. Tropy smile wickedly, as he waves his right hand and then, Julie gets encased in ice, which makes her drop down to the street, when she hits the ground, the ice shatters, and Julie is left lying on her back, twitching and groaning in a crater of snow.

Randy quickly got up and he, Kaikaina and Metabee quickly ran to Julie's aid, but then, jumping off the roof and swinging his tuning fork down at the ground, creating a huge shockwave, that knocking all of them away from Julie.

N. Tropy then steps close to Julie, as she gets back up and soon finds N. Tropy on the receiving end of her angry glare,

N. Tropy then held up his left hand, "The Clock of Eternity, if you please, I really must get back to my future." He told Julie, wanting her to hand over the Clock of Eternity.

Julie then reached her right hand to her back and takes out the Clock of Eternity and then held up her left fist, aiming it at it, as she glared angrily at N. Tropy. "Undo what you've done to my past, or I swear, I will smash you're little clock to a million pieces!" She threatens him, wanting N. Tropy to fix all the damage done to the past, to change this horrible future.

But N. Tropy just look confused, "Damage? I didn't do anything to your past, one cannot damage history, because history is unchangeable, I went back in time to steal the clock because history says it disappeared, and history says it disappeared because I went back to steal it. Do you see where I'm going with this, my dear, past, present, future, this future is all written in stone," N. Tropy explained to Julie, with a serious glare on his face.

Julie's glare then slowly turned to a conflicted look, not sure and trying not to believe what he said, this future can't be inevitable, this can't truly be how S.P.D. ends... it can't!

Julie now had a look of defeat, as she lowered her left fist,

"And nothing you do can ever change it, not in the past and certainly not in the present." N. Tropy told Julie, as he quickly lifted up his tuning fork and aimed it at her, firing a blast, hitting her and sending her flying across the street and smashing into an abandoned building.

"No!" The sound of Metabee yelling, as N. Tropy quickly turned and sees the old Medabot, as he leaps up and falls towards him, but N. Tropy lifted up his tuning fork and drives the gap of his fork, in-between Metabee's neck and then swings him up, smashing Metabee into the ground.

Metabee was pinned to the ground, as he held on to the fork, trying to break free, as he glares at N. Tropy, while N. Tropy smirked at him, mockingly.

But then something hurtles and flies in, from out of nowhere, tackling N. Tropy, sending into an alley, standing up, it is a black silhouette with long hair, and it throws N. Tropy even farther down the way to hit a dead-end wall, the shadowy figure stood up, as N. tropy drops to the ground, landing on his knees.

N. Tropy looked up at the shadowy figure, "Another time, perhaps," He said, as he phases through the ground, disappearing from sight.

With N. Tropy now gone, Metabee, Randy and Kaikaina walked towards the shadowy figure, with all of them having looks that knew who this was.

"Hello, Ava..." Randy said, with a straight face, as he knew it was Ava,

But then the shadowy figure then turned around, quickly, emerging out of the shadow and revealing herself, as it was Ava... an older Ava.

She was a 46 year old woman, as Ava's hair was tied into a ponytail, as there were three scars trailing across her right eye, as they looked like they came from a wild beast, she was wearing a grey shirt on, and wore a black leather jacket over it, and black pants and combat boots.

Ava looked shocked and angered at seeing Randy, "Cunningham, what the hell are you doin' here?" She asked him, confused on why he was here.

Randy step forward, with a calm but serious look on his face, as the blind ninja stops near her, while facing her.

While Kaikaina and Metabee watched, as Kaikaina had an amused smile on her face, "This oughta be good." She told Metabee, as watching Randy and Ava go at it after all these years maybe entertaining.

"I'm here, because the call was for all of us, I just didn't think you'd actually show up." Randy tells her,

But Ava walks closer to Randy, still with anger on her face, "Oh is that what you thought, you think that I would just abandon my friends (?) Like how you made all of us abandon Rick, when he needed us _most!_ " Ava yelled at Randy, with fury in her voice, as she pointed her right index finger at Randy and poked him in the chest.

As this whole thing was about what happened to A-Bomb...

But Randy leaned in, "He gave us an order to leave him, I didn't like it either, but it was what he wanted, to save us and the lives of innocents, we had to honour his orders, you should have at least understand that!" He yelled back at Ava, with slight grief in his voice.

"I would never put orders ahead of my family, you know that, Cunningham! If we stayed, we could have stop the bomb and save Rick!" Ava told Randy, anger rising more and more,

"You know we couldn't! Rick made a choice, save himself or save us, and he chose us! He's gone and there nothing we can do about!" Randy yelled at Ava, right in her face,

Ava's anger then hits its peak, as Ava then puts both hands on Randy's shoulders and shoves him with great force. " ** _NO!_** " Ava yelled out,

Randy steps backwards, before regaining his footing, he got angry and then unsheathed his sword and held it at the right at Ava. "That's it, Ava, I'm done talkin', let's settle this!" He told Ava, gritting his teeth, as he prepared to fight her.

Ava then reached both her hands to the back of her belt, and takes out two large knives and held them up, as she glares daggers at Randy. "Then I guess we're finally at an agreement!" She retorted back at Randy, as she was prepared for a fight with him.

But before the two of them could charge at each other, quickly landing between them, stopping them from fight, it was Julie, as she looked serious and turned to look at Ava, holding her right hand up.

"OK, you two need a time-out," Julie told Ava and Randy, with a serious expression, as she looked at Ava.

Ava looked shocked and speechless at the sight of Julie, totally in disbelief, "Julie... It... it can't be..." She said, as she couldn't believe it,

Julie lowered her hand, "It _can_ and _is_..." She told Ava,

* * *

Some time passes, now underground, under the city,

There was an extremely large machine room, with a group of turning gears in it, and there were a bank of computers and control panels on one side, with a chair in front, and two cylindrical storage containers are across from them.

One of the containers, Julie walks into view and stops to look, wrapping her arms around her body for warmth, as she looked at the container, as it had the White Tiger costume, mask and all, has been placed on a faceless store-window dummy for display purposes.

Julie sighs quietly as she stared at the costume, before she turned to the container next to it, in it there was a small display with several pieces of dark green rocks.

"Don't look at that..." The sound of Ava's voice was heard, which made Julie turn to look behind her, as she sees Ava walk up to Julie and stands next to her. "It was the White Tiger amulet once, but now it's just a pile of rocks now." Ava tells Julie, with a serious look on her face.

As Julie understood the containers, with the White Tiger amulet destroyed, it couldn't grant Ava its power, and there for, she hung up the mask and title of White Tiger.

Kaikaina was leaning her back on the control panel, while Metabee was sitting in the chair and Randy was stand next to it.

"OK, you got the gang together, where do we go from here, Jule?" Kaikaina asked Julie, with an inpatient scowl on her face, wanting to know what their next move was.

But Julie turned to look at Kaikaina, with a greatly sadden frown on her face, as she walks towards them. "There's nothing I can do... Nothing we can do... The past cannot be fixed, which means that this future can't be changed, no matter how horrible it is..." She tells them, as she lets what N. Tropy say to her sink in.

Metabee, Kaikaina and Ava looked shocked on what Julie is saying, she was giving up.

"So, that's it, just 'cause a creep with a clock for a hat, told you that changing the past is impossible, you're just gonna give up (?)" Randy said, with an unconvinced tone in his voice,

Julie turned to look at Randy, who had his arms crossed,

"But how do you know it's impossible if you don't give it a try, if I recall, before that fight in the museum thirty years ago, we've done the impossible before, just because we had hope... and each other..." Randy finished explaining, with a small smile on his face,

Julie had a deep expression on her face, taking in what Randy told her,

Kaikaina had a look of regret and sadden, as she pushes herself off and looked at Julie. "And maybe we lost sight of that..." Kaikaina tells her, with deepness in her voice.

Metabee then jumps off the chair and looked at Julie, "We all forgotten the bonds we had with each other, what made us a team and a family." He added in,

Ava walked up and puts her left hand on Julie's right shoulder, which made her turn to look at the old heroine. "I don't care if we can't change this future, I don't think any of us do anymore, all we care about is how we don't want you to stay in this crappy future, and all of us don't want to see you just give up and turn into us, old and voided of hope... We forgot how you always had that look of hope in the darkest of times, and if you lose that hope, then what S.P.D. stood for truly dies." Ava tells Julie, with a serious but concern look on her face.

Julie stared at Ava, with a speechless expression, before she turned to look at Kaikaina, Randy and Metabee, as they all nodded in agreement, as they all feel the same way for Julie, this place is a dump, but Julie doesn't deserve to rot here, none of them cared anymore about changing the past, all they cared was getting Julie back to her time.

Julie felt at the verge of crying as she was touched, thirty years of bitterness and anger, put aside for her, maybe S.P.D. isn't gone yet.

"So, all we gotta do is find N. Tropy, since he's the only one who can travel through time." Randy mentions, knowing that the only way to get Julie back to her own time, they had to find and make N. Tropy send her back.

Metabee turned to look up at Randy, "But what makes you think he's still around, he could've just blown the scene after Av showed up." He said to the blind ninja, having a feeling that N. Tropy left this time alright.

"He hasn't left, because he wants this." Julie spoke up, as she held up the Clock of Eternity in her right hand, holding it up to her team, as she knew that N. Tropy won't leave until he gets his hands on the cloak.

* * *

Some time pass, now at the abandon museum,

In the hallways, Julie, Randy, Metabee, Kaikaina and Ava were all walking down it, with Julie out of her coat and winter pants, and was now back in her normal clothes, with Julie holding the Clock of Eternity in her hands.

Each of them were ready for a fight, as they all looked around the hall,

"Tick-tock..." The sound of N. Tropy's voice was heard in one of the large gallery, which was full of clocks, the team then runs into the gallery and sees N, Tropy, as he was facing a wall of clocks. "... Tick-tock..."

N. Tropy then turned around and faced the team, with a smug smirk on his face, "It's funny, the fall of team S.P.D. started in this museum, thirty years, and now it's going to end here." He told them, as he steps forward and held up his left hand up, as he now glared at Julie. "Now, the Cloak of Eternity..."

Kaikaina steps forward, with a serious scowl on her face, "You're not gonna get your hands on it, but you are gonna send Julie back to her time." She told N. Tropy, telling him that he was gonna send Julie back, wither he wanted to or not.

"Yeah, there's five of us, and only one of you." Randy told N. Tropy, pointing out that he was out-numbered,

But then, the sound of large metal hitting the ground was heard, getting their attention, as the team turned and sees a large but old battle robot, as it stands up, facing them, as more robots appears from out of the shadows and stands before them, with N. Tropy smiling evilly.

"You'll be surprised on how just a little temporal distortion can make some old museum exhibits of some combat droids, work at factory condition again." N. Tropy told them, as he used some of his time technology to reactivate the combat droids.

The combat droids all surrounded team S.P.D., with bladed hands and weapons,

N. Tropy then pointed his right index finger at the team, "Kill them!" He ordered the droids, as all the droids charges at the team.

Julie, Randy, Kaikaina, Ava and Metabee all readied themselves for battle, as Julie turned to look at them with a serious look on her face.

"Don't worry; we've handled worst, just focus on N. Tropy." Julie told them, as she held the clock in her left hand and charges in, as some droids moves in to attack, but Julie easily smashes through them with a swing of her arms.

Leaving Randy, Kaikaina, Ava and Metabee there, all with grim but accepting looks on their faces,

"To quote Rick's last words to us... _'I'm proud of all of you...'_ " Randy said to Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee, with a small smile forming on his mouth.

Kaikaina then takes her blaster out and held it, as she had a sadden look on her face. "So, this really is the end, isn't it...?" She said,

Ava then puts her right hand on to Kaikaina's left shoulder, making to turn her head to look at her, as Ava gave her a shrug and small smirk. "But we lasted this long, seems almost right to go out fighting." She told Kaikaina,

Metabee turned his head to look at Randy, Kaikaina and Ava, "There a lot of say I wish I could have say, what we all could have say..." He tells them, with a look of regret in his eye.

"Never mourn the past, all that matters is now, and the fact that, after all these years, we're all together again, so no matter what the outcome of this fight, joining this team thirty-one years ago, was the greatest decision of my life." Randy told them, with a proud smile on his face.

Kaikaina and Metabee nodded in agreement, as Kaikaina had a smile on her face, while Ava removes her hand from Kaikaina's shoulder, with an accepting smile on her face.

They see a couple of droids charges in, but Metabee and Kaikaina quickly aimed her blaster and his gauntlet and fires rapidly, shredding the droids to pieces, as they were firing, a droid sneaks up behind them, and was about to strike Metabee and Kaikaina, but Ava leaps out, with his knifes in her hands, and she tackles the droid, stabbing it through the head, causing it to topple over to the floor.

Julie kept charging towards N. Tropy, as he quickly summoned his tuning fork and fires an energy blast at her, but Julie jumps up, jumping over the blast and plummets out to the ground, with her right fist up, when she reaches the ground, she tosses her fist at it, punching it and smashing a huge crater into the floor, creating a huge shockwave and shook the ground a bit, which made N. Tropy lose his balance, but managed to regain it, only for him to look up and see Julie, as she flies in with her jetpack and delivers a right punch, hitting him and sending him flying.

Metabee, Kaikaina, Randy and Ava had their back up against each other, as they were surrounded by droids, as Randy had his katana out and Ava, her knifes.

Kaikaina had a serious scowl, as she turned her head to look at Randy and Ava, "Come on, we gotta give Julie some more time, keep them busy!" She told them, as all four of them scattered and each charging towards a group of droids.

Kaikaina sprints up to a droid and jumps up, where she delivers a left punch to the bot's head, and she spun her body around and swings her right leg out, kicking the head and knocking it back before it regained its footing, the droid then held up it's right arm with a long blade in its forearm, as it strikes it down at Kaikaina, but she quickly jumps to the left and dodges the blade and she grabbed it's elbow and, by shifting her body around, Kaikaina lifts and flips it over her shoulder, slamming it to the ground, two more droids charges in, as Kaikaina turned and sees them, and she then runs towards them and jumps up towards one of them and delivers a double spinning helicopter kick, hitting the bot's face and knocking it to the ground.

But when Kaikaina lands, she looked up and sees that more droids were surrounding, each with blades, Kaikaina had a less then confident look, as they were moving in closer and closer, raising up their weapons at Kaikaina.

"Julie! I-I don't think..!" Kaikaina yelled out, as the droids completely surrounded her, and held all their blades and aimed them at Kaikaina,

Then all the blades strikes down at Kaikaina, each with great speed...

 ** _SLASH!_**

"GAAAHHH!" Kaikaina cried out in pain,

Julie stopped running as she turned to where Kaikaina was, and her face was struck with horror. "KAI, NO!" She yelled out in shock,

As the droids steps away, revealing Kaikaina, as she laid on the floor, dead as those strikes killed her...

Ava and Metabee stopped fighting as they both looked at Kaikaina's dead body on the floor, horrified at this...

Julie's speechless, shocked opened mouth expression then immediate change to a face of pure burning rage, as she turned to face N. Tropy, while gritting her teeth. "You'll pay for this, N. Tropy! I swear to God, _I'll make you pay!_ " She yelled at N. Tropy, swearing to make him pay for Kaikaina's death.

As Julie flies towards N. Tropy at full speed and tackles him and the two of them flies across the room, before smashing through a wall.

While Julie was fighting N. Tropy, two droids runs towards Randy, as the blind ninja sprints towards them, holding his katana in his right hand, he leaps up, jumping over one of them and landing behind it, and the other droid runs in, but Randy quickly swings his sword, slashing through its torso, destroying it, Randy then quickly turned to the first droid and slashes it's upper body, destroying it as well.

Randy then turned and heard the footsteps of another droid, with its bladed right arm up, and its and Randy's blades clashes with each other, and the two of them with pushing against each other, before pushing off each other, stepping back and then swings their blades at each other again, Randy then swings his sword low, but the bot jumps over it, dodging it, as it had its bladed arm up to strike Randy from behind, but Randy quickly leaps and rolls, dodging the blade, as it was thrown down and clashes into the floor.

Randy then places both hands on the floor and delivers a swing right kick to the droid's knees, but it was ineffectual, as the bot then grabbed Randy's ankle and tosses him, also making him drop his katana and sending crashing through a glass display, before hitting the wall, Randy struggled to pushes himself back up, as he reached his right hand on his bandage and rips them off, and opens his eyes and angrily scowls at the droid and runs at the droid, at full speed.

Randy reaches the droid, where it swings it bladed arm, but Randy jumps and flips over it, landing behind it, and quickly picks up a dismembered droid's arm and turned around, swinging the arm at the charging droid, as the arm and it's blade clashes, knocking the droid back, as Randy lets go of the arm and spun his body around, delivering a left kick to the abdomen, knocking the droid back, Randy then spins and tosses his left fist, but the droid steps back, dodging the punch, Randy then spun again and swings his right leg, but the droid dodges again, Randy then throws out his left palm, but the droid spun and dodges the attack and then swings it's bladed arm at Randy, but he manages to quickly duck down and dodge it and grabbed it's exposed arm with both hands and Randy tosses the droid over his shoulder, tossing it to the ground.

Randy then walked over to where his katana was and picked it up, and he then walked over to the droid, which was pushing itself off the floor, Randy then stood before the droid and held up his sword, about to deliver the final strike, with Randy having a serious expression on his face.

But, sneaking from behind Randy, another droid was going to strike Randy before he could, but with a swift turn of his body, Randy swings his katana and slices the droid in half, destroying it.

But this left Randy opened and then...

 _ **SLASH!**_

"AAAAHHH!" Randy yelled out in pain, as the droid slashed his back with it's blade, as Randy's face was married with pain, as he drops to his knees.

Ava was crouched down, on top of a destroyed droid and as she pulls out her knifes from its head, she turned and saw Randy greatly wounded and she was shocked and horrified. "Cunningham! NO!" She yelled out, as she then charges towards the droid the strike Randy down.

Ava leaps out and tackles the droid, but it kicks it's legs out and sends Ava flying and smashing into a glass display, Ava quickly recovered and grabs a large shard of glass and tosses it at the droid, but as it was running towards Ava, it swings it's blade and easily shatters the glass, Ava runs towards it and quickly ducks and dodges it's blade swing and then delivers a right kick, knocking it to the ground, as the droid was on the ground, Ava jumps up and held up both her knifes at the droid, but it quickly gets up and swings its blade upward, slashing Ava and sending her flying across the room.

"GAH!" Ava yelled out in pain, as she hits the floor, hard and lied on her front, with a painful expression on her face, as she slowly pushes herself up, she looked down and sees a large slash on her chest, as blood began to seep.

Ava looked up and saw Randy, laying on his back, but he was also laying there dead, as he had succumbs to his wounds, Ava had a look of struggled, as she slowly began to crawl over to Randy, using every last ounce of strength she had left to make it to Randy.

When Ava reaches him, she held out her right hand, with great pain and struggle on her face, "Randy... _Randy..!_ " She said to Randy's body, she reaches her hand out, but her drops as her body goes limp and she succumbs to her slash wound and dies, with her head resting on Randy's chest, as the two old heroes laid there, dead.

The droid stands and looked at the two dead heroes,

"Hey! Tin-Head!" The sound of Metabee's yell was heard, getting the droid's attention, as it turned and saw Metabee, as he had his head tilted down and aimed his horn. "Eat it!" He told him, and fires his horn-missiles at it, hitting and exploding on contact, blasting the droid to pieces.

Smashing through the wall, back into the room, was Julie and N. Tropy, as the two fo them were holding on to N. Tropy's tuning fork, pushing against each other, as Julie was gritting her teeth as she glares daggers at him.

N. Tropy moved his eye sight to the right and sees the bodies, as he looks back at Julie with a grin on his face. "Look, you're friends are slain, you and the Medabot are the last one left, and after I finish you two off, I'll be known as the one who ended S.P.D!" He told Julie, mocking her.

But Julie glared at him, with an unfazed look, "That's the thing about S.P.D., it's not just team, it's an ideal, it's hope and even if every person is long dead after a thousand years... That hope will never die, and that hope before heroes, and thing about heroes..." Julie explained to N. Tropy, coldly,

As Julie then lets her right hand go and raised it back, "... They hit back, _harder!_ " She yelled out, as Julie punches the main clock in N. Tropy's chest again, this time shattering it completely.

N. Tropy looked horrified as he steps back, and Julie let's go of his fork, as electricity crackles all over his body as he begins to grow younger before our eyes.

"No! Noooo! NOOOOOOO!" N. Tropy yelled out, as he ages in reverse, his body shrinks and his outfit starts to flap emptily, in addition, the pitch of his voice goes higher and higher, until finally, the sparks stop spitting and the armored suit lies deflated on the floor; no head is visible in the helmet.

Julie and Metabee both looked mystified, as they looked at the armor, Metabee reaches down and pulls the breastplate away, underneath, revealing N. Tropy, now aged down to baby.

Julie and Metabee stared at the now baby N. Tropy, amazed,

But now with N. Tropy defeated, Julie slowly turned and looked at Kaikaina, Randy and Ava's lifeless bodies lay there on the floor.

Julie walked a few feet, while Metabee looked at her with a sad look in his eye, before she stopped walking and drops to her knees.

"Randy... Ava... Kaikaina..." Julie quietly said, as she was now crying at the loss of her friends, while covering her face in her hands, crying into them.

Metabee walked over to her, and puts his right hand on her left shoulder, trying to comfort her, as he was now mourning the loss of Randy, Ava and Kaikaina as well.

"It's alright to cry, but they went out, the way they would have wanted, fighting for good, and fighting for each other, something any of us hasn't never done in a long time... before you came back, Julie." Metabee explained to her, telling her that they would have never fought together as a team again if it wasn't for Julie.

Julie slowly removes her hands on her face, as tears were trailing down her cheeks, as she turned her head to look at Metabee, with grief and sadden.

Metabee lean in, with a hopeful look, "Ava, Kai and Randy knew there was a chance they weren't gonna make it, but none of them cared, they only focused on you, and it was that, which made them, for the first time in years, a team and a family again..." He tells Julie,

Julie stared at Metabee, with a conflicting look, as she wiped some of her tears with her right forearm.

But then, from out of nowhere, a huge bright light emerges from the middle of the room, quickly getting Julie and Metabee's attention, as they both shielded their eyes with their arms, and when the light dies down, Julie and Metabee slowly removes their arms from their eyes and looked up.

here they saw, floating off the ground, was a slightly short, Caucasian, grumpy looking man, wearing a white rope and wore a tall ragged hat with two thin and long horn like pieces on each side of it.

In the grumpy looking guy's right hand, was a sceptre that had a hand like end that was holding an hourglass, as there were four horn pieces holding a blue orb,

The grumpy looking, old guy turned to look at Julie and Metabee, who both stared at him, looking completely dumbstruck, as they didn't know who this guy was or what was he doing here.

The old guy then turned and plants his feet on the ground and walks to the baby N. Tropy, as he was cooing, as the old guy was scowling with him.

"N. Tropy, you'd think banishing you to 31th century Earth would keep you outta trouble, but _noooo_..." The old guy told N. Tropy, as he held up his sceptre and a beam of light shoots out of the orb, hitting N. Tropy and he disappears.

The old guy sighed in frustration, "I'm gonna be cleanin' up his temporal spillage for a decade!" He said, really annoyed, before he turned to look at Julie and Metabee and gave them a small smile. "Now, let's set things right, shall we." He said to them,

Julie gets back on her feet and stands up, as she looked at the old guy, totally confused, "Who- who are you?" She asked, wanting to know who this guy was.

"Lord Simultaneous, watcher, lord and master of all time, and I'm guessing with that bright outfit in this bleak time, you ain't suppose to be here." The old guy introduced himself, while also asking Julie

Julie turned to look at Randy, Kaikaina and Ava's bodies, still lying there, before she turned to look at Simultaneous, with a pleading and sadden look on her face. "I just... wanna go home..." She said to him, only wanting to return back, thirty years back to the point where she left, back where this suffering would never have happen.

Simultaneous gave Julie straight face, "Mm, easy task," He told her as he turned around and lifted up the Time Sceptre, and a beam of energy shoots out and it creates a portal of blue energy.

Julie and Metabee were amazed by this as that portal looked exactly like the portal that Julie went through thirty years ago.

Simultaneous was standing next to the portal as he looked at Julie, "Just step through and you'll be sent back thirty years and three seconds after you're past self went through the first portal." Simultaneous explained to Julie,

Julie stared at the portal, before walking towards it, getting closer and closer, but before she could step through, she stops and turned to look at Metabee and Simultaneous, with an unconvinced and worried expression on her face.

"Wait, I need to know... is this future really inevitable, is this truly how my friends will spend the rest of their days, consumed by loss of hope and newly found hated for each other, even if I get back, will it change anything?" Julie asked them both, really wanting to know if this future will still happen, even if she goes back, will the team still break up and grows to hate each other, will A-Bomb still die and with Randy, Ava and Kaikaina, a painful end?

Metabee had a concerned look in his eye, but Lord Simultaneous sighed annoyed,

"(Sigh) Look, kid, I've been doin' this job since all of existence began, so I'll tell you what I always tell people who dances through time; you're just gonna have to go back and see for yourself." Simultaneous told Julie, as he couldn't tell Julie if this terrible future will or will not happen.

Julie looked at Simultaneous, still worried, and now saddens, as that wasn't something to assure her.

But Metabee walked up to Julie and looked up at her, as she notices him and looked down at Metabee. "Whatever happens, Julie... have fate that our past selves and the bonds we share." He told her, as he takes out his right hand, and held up the Clock of Eternity.

Julie then takes the clock in her left hand and looked at it; the artifact that started this whole mess, and she lowers her head for a moment, Julie then raises her head to look at the old Metabee, as she gives him a tender smile with her eyes full of tears.

Metabee had a proud look in his eye, as he takes a few steps back to join Simultaneous, the last thing she sees as she walks into the time portal.

It closes behind her and winks out.

* * *

Now back, thirty years in the past,

Now back in the museum gallery at the present time, N. Tropy's past self was about to escape through the wormhole with the Clock.

While White Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie's past self was laying on the floor,

Before he could step walk through the time portal, Past N. Tropy turned to look at his defeated adversaries. "Ta-ta, S.P.D. I'd say I've enjoyed our time together, but that would be a lie." He mocked them, as he turns to make his exit.

Behind him, White Tiger and Past Julie, were watching N. Tropy, before Past Julie balled her hands into fists, as she looked angry, as she then roars in fury and flies straight at him, at great speed, as she wasn't gonna let him get away.

Past N. Tropy puts his right foot into the portal, but before he stepped all the way in, he stopped and turned to look, as he heard Past Julie yell. "What the-" He said, before Past Julie tackles him.

But her momentum carries them both through the portal, which quickly closes behind them and in an instant before White Tiger hurls herself across the room in attempt to follow them in, but she ends up sprawled on the floor.

Kaikaina and Metabee, spread out and looking at the now-empty case, both look shocked and confused on what just happened.

White Tiger stands up and looked around the room, with a look of panic and shock. "Julie!" She yelled out,

Kaikaina then turned to look at Metabee with confusion, "Um, where'd she-?" She was about to ask,

But she was then cut off, when a flash of light fills the gallery, followed by a second wormhole that opens behind Kaikaina and Metabee, coming out of the portal, was Julie as she was dumped out to land in a huddled kneeling position, cradling the Clock.

White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all ran up to her, getting on their knees, as each of them looked worried and concerned.

"Jule!" Kaikaina said, looking scared,

"What happened?" Metabee asked, worried,

"Are you OK?" Tiger asked Julie, looking concerned,

But then, out of nowhere, Julie quickly gets up and hugs White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee, hugging them all, catching them off-guard.

Julie hugged them tightly, as she had tears streaming down, after what happened in the future, as she has never been so, so happy to see them, all alive.

Kaikaina and Tiger both stared a look with each other, as the two of them were confused, "Uh, Julie... You OK?" Kaikaina asked Julie,

Julie then broke her hug, as she wipes her tears away with her left hand, as she looked up at Metabee, Kaikaina and White Tiger, with a bright smile. "History said the clock disappeared..." She said, before she lifted up her right hand, where she was holding the Clock of Eternity.

"... But history was wrong..!" Julie finished, as she was so happy to know that the future isn't set in stone, which means that horrible future is nothing more then a bad memory.

* * *

Sometime later, after returning the clock, it was night and now back at the Triskelion Island.

Julile, Kaikaina, Ava and Metabee were entering the SHED, where, Julie looked ahead and sees Randy, as he was walking by.

Julie smiled with joy, at seeing Randy "RANDY!" She yelled out in happiness, as she ran up to him and hugs him, to Randy confusion.

Julie then breaks off the hug and looked at Randy, smiling, "You can see!" She said, happy that Randy still had his eye sight and wasn't blind.

Randy looked confused, as he didn't know how to replied to that comment. "Uh, thanks for noticing..?" He said, awkwardly.

"Hey, what's with the yellin'?" The sound of A-Bomb's voice enter the room, immediately getting Julie attention,

As she looked over Randy's right shoulder, and saw A-Bomb, standing behind Randy and looking at Julie confused.

"RICK!" Julie yelled at complete joy at the sight of A-Bomb and ran to A-Bomb, leaping up and wrapped her arms around A-Bomb's neck and rested them on his shoulders, giving a hug, surprising A-Bomb.

Seeing A-Bomb alive was the happiest thing for Julie to see,

"Uh... Julie..!?" A-Bomb said, as his face was blushing, getting more red then blue, as he didn't know why Julie was hugging him.

Julie then turns her head to the left and began giving A-Bomb a number of kisses on his left cheek, which made A-Bomb go nose-less and Blank White Eyes, as his face now completely gone red from Julie kissing his cheek.

Julie then stops kissing as she lets go of A-Bomb and gently drops down, as she still had a bright smile.

Ava, Randy, Metabee and Kaikaina all walked up to Julie, with each of them look weirded out by Julie happy behaviour, when they left of the mission, she was pretty upset over what happened with her cake and the one year anniversary, but now, she's acting like they haven't seen each other in years.

"Bark!" The sound got Julie's attention as she looked down and saw Chomp, looking up at her,

Julie gasped in joy and she picks up Chomp and hugs the baby triceratops, "Oh, Chomp!" Julie said, as she smiled and was hugging him close.

Randy, Ava, Kaikaina, A-Bomb (whose face goes back to normal) and Metabee all looked at Julie, and each of them had a wipe of guilt hit them.

As each of them stared a look with each other, knowing what they need to do for Julie,

"Uh, Julie, I know it maybe a little late but, we're sorry about your cake and... y'know..." Ava said to Julie, making Julie turned to look at Ava, surprise to hear an apologies.

Julie saw Kaikaina, Randy, A-Bomb and Metabee nodded in agreement, as they apologizes as well.

"We should have celebrated today with you; today should be celebrated by all of us." Metabee tells Julie, looking happy, while Kaikaina smiled, nodding in agreement.

"It shows how far we've come as a team and as a family." A-Bomb tells Julie, with pride in his smile.

Randy then quickly walks over to the coffee table, where there was a box, as he picked it up and walked back to Julie, as he held it with both hands, Julie looked at the box confused, wondering what was inside.

A-Bomb smiled, as he reached his right hand out, grabbing the top of the box and flipping it over, revealing a cake inside, with a number "1" written on it with icing.

Julie sees the cake and started laughing, as she was also touched that Randy and A-Bomb got her a new cake while they were gone.

"Is it too late to start celebrating?" Kaikaina asked, hoping it wasn't,

Julie smiled, as tears formed in the corner of her eyes, "Never," She said back,

"Alright, let's get this party started, right!" Randy said with a smile, as he quickly moves to the coffee table, as Ava and Kaikaina followed him, as they two of them were laughing, while Metabee was getting some movies for the team to watch while having cake.

Julie and A-Bomb watches their teammates go, both with smiles on their face, while Julie was carrying Chomp, as he fell asleep in her arms.

Julie was now really convinced that the future she saw will never come to pass, as she now understood what future Metabee told her.

'Have fate that our past selves and the bonds we share...'

She knew that as long as they stay together, through the hard times, they will never falter or lose hope in each other, they'll stay strong together for a long time.

A-Bomb then looked at Julie, and had a curious look, while blushing a bit, "Uh, hey, Julie, don't mind me asking but, what was with the hug and... kisses..?" A-Bomb asked, wondering why when Julie saw him, she leapt into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

Julie then just realized what she did, as jumped in shock, as her eyes goes Blank White Eyes, and she quickly started blushing as well.

"Uh, well, I-uh, it was, um, very tough mission and I really... really..." Julie tried to think of what to say, but couldn't.

A-Bomb calms a bit, as he smiled at her, laughing a bit at watching her muttering, "What did happen on your mission?" He asked her,

Julie stops muttering, as her eyes goes back to normal, as she looked up at A-Bomb, she calms down and puts a smile on her face. "It's a long story, but I think the best answer to your previous question is... I really missed you, Rick..." She tells him, with a loving smile on her face.

A-Bomb smiled brightly at that, as the two of them stared at each other,

"Yo, Rick, Jule! If ya'll want a slice, you better hurry and you better have a club with ya (!)" Randy told Julie and A-Bomb, as he, Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee were at the living room area, on the couch, already having some cake, while they were all laughing.

Julie smiled, as she quickly moves to the couch, carrying Chomp to join in with them.

While A-Bomb looked at his team and smiled with pride, as he was thinking, today was a milestone of them, one full year they've been together, going from team to friends and finally, a family.

A-Bomb couldn't ask for a better one...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cold, snowy mountains of Greenland,

There was a hidden S.H.I.E.L.D. prison in one of the mountains,

* * *

Deep within the bowels of the prison,

In a seemingly empty room, the blast doors slides open, revealing the people who opened it, entering the room, was Red X, Black Velocity and now, Garnet Toycross.

The two masked villains walks up to a control panel in the near centre of the room, where Red X started pressing some buttons.

While Garnet looked worried, "A-are you sure he's here?" The black-winged girl asked Red X and Black Velocity,

Black Velocity turned to look at Garnet, "Taskmaster told us that this was the place, and besides, this prison was built to hold this one guy, so he _has_ to be here." He told Garnet,

"Look alive, people," Red X told the two of them, as he punches in one last button,

Then, in the centre of the room, something was rising for the floor, revealing to be a large glass tank, which was full with some strange green water.

But inside the tank, was a 18 year old guy, he was tall, with tanned skin and a muscular figure, as he was only wearing black shorts, similar to A-Bomb's, his face had two long scars shaped like a cross, coming down from his closed eyes and he had dark green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head.

The 18 year old guy was in the water, with his eyes closed, as it looked like he was unconscious, while he had restraints on both wrists and there was connected to two large chains, which were chained to the floor in the tank.

After the tank full comes out of the floor, Red X, Garnet and Black Velocity got a good look at him,

Red X then presses another button, this made the tank drain out all of the green through small grates at the bottom, as the water drains, the guy was emerged from the water, when the water was off him, he started to stir, slowly waking up, as the water completely drains out.

Red X steps away from the control panel and walked up to face the guy, with his arms crossed, "Wake up, Mr. Kyoya Tategami..." He told the guy, telling his name,

The guy's whose name was Kyoya, slowly opens his eyes, revealing sharp blue lion-like eyes, as he had a tired expression on his face, as he darts his eyes around, to see where he was.

"Wh-Where am I..?" Kyoya said, with a struggle in his voice,

Red X walk up to the glass, looking at Kyoya straight in the eye, "That's not important, what is important is that it's time for you to have a long overdue family reunion with your mother... Reese Drake..." He told Kyoya,

At just hearing Reese's name be said, Kyoya's eyes widen in realization, before his eyes changed into a scowl of rage and revenge.

Reese's other son and A-Bomb's older brother... What has the Vanguards now unleashed..?

(Author's notes - Dun-dun-DUN! Another cliffhanger, on the counts and thoughts of me giving up on my writing or that I was dead, believe me, they are greatly exaggerated, I would say is there if there was something that had happened that would put me off my writing for a while, but I will see this through to the end. Great episode in my opinion, good action, dark overtones and drama, this episode was merely a taste of what's to come in the future, and the ending was just as great, with the reveal of one of A-Bomb's siblings and be ready for the next episode, it's going to be a doozy.)

(Please give feedback, comment and review, thank you)

(In memory of Stephen Hillenburg)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Julie Hayward- Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Chomp - Dinosaur King

Metabee - Medabots

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

N. Tropy - Crash Bandicoot

Lord Simultaneous - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003

Red X - Teen Titans

Black Velocity - OC

Garnet Toycross - Venus Blood -Abyss-

Kyoya Tategami - Beyblade: Metal Fusion


End file.
